More Than Friends?
by Grey'sAddict97
Summary: As Owen and Amelia seek significant others, they bond as friends. Over time, their connection grows. Their growing closeness causes the lines to blur between being friends, friends with benefits, or something more. The couple marries and faces surprising realities as they begin a family and live with the unpredictable. This is Book One of a two part story
1. Head Over Feet

**I chose to rename this story to _More Than Friends _because it focuses on the two of them being _"more than friends."_ As we've done similarly in my other fanfiction, we also found this one, and will be add my own personal touches as well. Moreover, we will be fixing grammar, changing names, among other things. All original materials and rights still are owned by _Gracie Becker_. The original name of this fic is _Just Friends_. We've gotten several request to revamp this series. This is the first story in a series. We are also huge Omelia fans!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Head Over Feet_**

After Owen and Amelia asked each other about whether they had 'people,' Owen made a point of inviting Amelia over every now and then. He could only imagine having a social life that was limited to one's big brother and sister-in-law, and, besides, he wanted to get to know this compelling surgeon better.

"You know, I'm not sure there's any better way to end the day than to be sitting out here around the fire pit, drinking a beer, and kicking back with a friend," Owen mused.

Amelia, her head leaning back against the back of the chair, took a swig of soda and affirmed, "Agreed. I could definitely get used to this."

What had started as an occasional invitation once a week or so had turned into an almost nightly event. The familiar routine of putting their feet up and ending their day around the fire pit was so natural and comfortable. Sometimes Amelia would bring over some fish or veggies; other nights, pizza fit the bill. Something about Amelia drew Owen in - not only sexually, but synergistically. They simply seemed to understand each other as if they were two lonely souls that had encountered one another as they blew with the wind. As they watched the sun set and the stars appear, the two would muse about their day and their observations on life.

Owen fixed his gaze on Amelia. He could get used to the routine of admiring her beauty, too. In fact, he was already pretty committed to it. Lately, he'd make sure to be home by 6 or 6:30 and he would sometimes move Amelia's surgeries on the OR board to earlier in the day if it looked like they'd go too late. Instead of putting the unending to do list of the Chief of Surgery first and foremost, Owen was learning to balance his time. Knowing he'd spend time with his new friend, it was no longer so difficult to extricate himself from the hospital. Being with Amelia made the new routine all the more compelling.

Amelia shifted her gaze from the stars toward her soda and lifted her head to take a drink. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Owen eyeing her. She smiled and looked toward him, asking, "What?"

Owen pulled himself out of his imagination and shook his head a little, he chuckled and smiled, "Nothing. It's a nice night. I like being out here with you."

Amelia smiled in response and looked back up at the stars as she pondered, "Do you think that heart-lung patient is going to make it? That surgery was touch and go for a while."

Owen, keeping his gaze on the fire, added, "I was just thinking about that surgery. I left one of our best residents with the patient tonight. I'm hopeful but it's a tentative hopefulness. The patient's body has been through so much."

Just then, a large raindrop fell on Amelia's face. Seconds later, a few drops fell on Owen. The raindrops were quickly becoming more frequent.

Owen groaned, "No, it can't be raining."

Amelia clarified, "Well, I think it is."

All of the sudden, the rain deluged, and the duo began grabbing the food, bags, and chairs. Even though they each only made two trips back and forth, both Owen and Amelia were soaked. They stopped in their tracks, standing in the rain, and laughing at the scene. Their hair dripped with water, their clothes were beyond damp, and the peaceful air of nature had turned stormy.

Owen suggested Amelia come inside to dry off, "I can't have one of my star surgeons getting sick. C'mon inside."

The two walked into the trailer as they shuffled and squeezed past each other to put the food away. When they caught each other's glances, they burst into laughter again. "I'm soaked," Amelia observed.

Owen grinned in response, "Yep, me too. Let me get you a towel for your hair."

Owen walked toward the back of the trailer while Amelia stood by the door dripping water everywhere. She asked, "You don't happen to have a pair of scrubs or something, do you? I'm standing here getting your floor all wet."

Owen peered around the corner of the bedroom, answering, "I'm sure I do, but they'll be way too big on you."

Amelia laughed, "Well, at least they'll be dry." Owen threw a set of scrubs and a towel across the trailer as he explained, "I'll shut the divider and get out of my wet clothes. Let me know when you're dressed."

Amelia dried her hair with the towel and changed into the scrubs. When she looked down and saw the scrubs flowing far beneath her feet, she felt like she was playing dress up. "I don't suppose they make a capri length set of scrubs for guys, do they?" she joked.

Owen laughed as he imagined being right next to her as they undressed. He'd observed for some time that he was really developing feelings for Amelia.

Amelia asked, "How about a brush?"

Owen responded, "Yeah, I'll bring one out. You dressed?"

Amelia confirmed, "Yep, but no laughing. I look like a little kid playing pretend."

Owen slid open the divider and laughed, "Yes. Yes, you do." He handed Amelia the brush and then got down on his knees to fold up the bottom of the scrub pants. "It helps if you roll them up, you know," he kidded.

Amelia responded with a grin, "I know. I just hadn't gotten there yet."

Owen folded the hem slowly, savoring being so close to Amelia. His hands brushed along her legs every now and then, and his eyes met hers each time. When he was making the last fold, he made sure it was military grade, so it had the best chance of staying put.

As he did so, Amelia leaned down and whispered, "You're my knight in dripping wet armor." She laughed softly, adding, "Thanks for the loan and the help." Owen looked up at her from the floor and grinned broadly, "My pleasure." As they had done many times, the two hugged.

Amelia eased her grip first and sat down on the couch. In response, Owen slid onto the couch next to her and put his arm around her petite frame.

He sighed, "Well, so much for the campfire. If you want, I can drive you home."

Amelia leaned her head onto Owen's shoulder and suggested, "Why don't we wait and see if the rain lets up."

Owen replied, "Sounds good."

Amelia anxiously added, "Unless you'd rather be alone. I didn't mean to invite myself over to wear your clothes and hang around all night."

Owen chuckled as he leaned onto the back of the built-in couch, guiding Amelia alongside him in the process.

Amelia moved her head away from Owen's chest and looked at him. "This is nice," she said as she spotted some left-over rain drops on Owen's forehead. She reached up with the corner of her towel and dried them off,

"You missed a spot." Owen gently grasped her hand and kissed it, whispering,

"Thanks." Amelia leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The two locked into a continuous kiss as their hands and arms grasped the other.

Owen tried to gently guide Amelia down onto the couch and lay on top of her. That was his plan, anyway. As he guided her back, his foot slipped, and he ended up on the floor face up with Amelia on top of him. They both laughed after a brief observation that they were fine.

"Well, this is awkward," Amelia mused as she continued to lay on Owen able to feel his growing excitement between the thin layers of their scrubs. Amelia began to slowly get up when Owen put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, offering softly, "You were fine there. Really."

Amelia paused and smiled at him. Owen added, "Or we could move to the bed – at least it's not so narrow that we'll fall off it." Again, Amelia smiled in response. Owen's nervousness got the best of him as he added, "But I'm not trying to suggest anything. It's just…there's not…umm."

Amelia gently put her finger on Owen's lips as she began to stand up. "As long as you can lead me to the bed, so I don't get lost, I think we're good," she said dryly.

Owen grasped her shoulders as he stood behind her, "It's a confusing walk about 10 steps that way. I'd offer to carry you there, but the passageway is a bit narrow." They fell onto the bed and their lips met again. Their hands explored each other's body slowly and thoughtfully. Soon, the shirts were off, and the kissing extended beyond their lips and onto their chests, shoulders, and necks. Amelia thought she would melt when she saw Owen's muscular physique. She'd always thought he was handsome, but she'd had no idea he was so sculpted. She'd mostly seen him in scrubs and lab coats, not the most flattering clothes.

One kiss led to another and each caress led to more caressing. Soon the two were making love passionately, slowly, and gently. Amelia felt like she was floating on a cloud. Owen admired Amelia's beauty and stroked her hair over and over. After hours of connecting, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, not waking until the morning.

When the sun began to shine through the window, Owen blinked his eyes and admired Amelia. He stroked her hair and whispered, "Good morning." Amelia stretched and yawned, "What time is it?" Owen replied, "6 a.m." Amelia took in a deep breath and stroked Owen's cheek with her hand.

"Last night was wonderful." Owen smiled and said,

"Yes. Yes, it was." Amelia stared into Owen's eyes, hoping he felt the same way she did as she offered, "It was no mistake, it's just that one thing led to another, right?" Owen caught the nuance and nodded his head, "Absolutely. It's not good for the Chief to date another doctor on staff, and we're each just getting over a relationship, and all that."

Amelia confirmed, "Exactly. But I can't lose you as a friend. You're my first Seattle friend."

Owen shook his head, "Agreed. Absolutely – we're friends. Friends that just got a little carried away." He leaned over and kissed Amelia's cheek.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Make You Feel My Love

**_Chapter 2: Make You Feel My Love_**

That afternoon was the first time Amelia had run into Owen since they'd been together at the trailer. He saw her and was just beginning to call out to her when their eyes met,

"Dr. Shep…" Amelia interrupted as she smiled back,

"Yes, Dr. Hunt?" Owen paused and slightly sputtered, "Ummm…could we… uh, chat for a moment?"

Amelia noticed Owen seemed just a touch anxious as she responded, "Of course."

Her confident and reassuring response was met with Owen putting his hand on the small of her back as he guided her into a nearby empty patient room.

"How are you?" Owen asked methodically. He was really trying not to be awkward.

"I'm good," Amelia smirked, "Really. We're just moving on like it didn't happen, right?" She confirmed the agreement they'd made in the Airstream that morning,

"_Friends." _Owen did not respond, so Amelia added, "Friends."

Owen, looking a little puzzled yet relieved, echoed, "Yeah, friends," as he awkwardly hugged the body he'd passionately explored with ease, only hours earlier. Owen's mouth was near her ear as they hugged and Owen whispered, "Yeah…friends."

Amelia pulled back and looked at the floor, "So, friend, I have a small favor to ask of you." She concluded her sentence by looking up at Owen while her head remained tilted downward.

Owen, unconsciously, put his fingers to her chin to gently pull up her face, saying a bit too romantically, "Anything."

Amelia kept her chin up but looked at Owen's shoulder as she explained, "Well…I need a script."

Owen snapped back into the moment and responded, "Oh. Something controlled for a patient? I've got time for a consult."

Amelia explained, "I'm the patient." Amelia smiled awkwardly as she finally found the courage to look Owen in the eye, "Umm… I'm not using any birth control and… well, neither did you. Everything just kind of happened, and…" Amelia felt so awkward.

Owen broke the discomfort, "Do you need a prescription for Lovonorgestel?" he asked as he took out his iPad to order the scrip. Amelia sighed in relief, "Yeah. Thanks."

Owen, now clearly in doctor mode, clarified, "Which pharmacy?"

Amelia responded, "Well, hell, I'm not getting out of here anytime soon. Just send it to the in-house pharmacy and I'll pray anyone involved is discreet."

Owen chuckled, "I'd suggest using the Walgreens about two blocks from here." Amelia nodded and smiled. Owen continued as her doctor, "Any surgeries today? I'm concerned about the dizziness and other possible side effects." Amelia nodded, "Right. Nope. It's a paperwork, pre-op and post-op kind of day. If an emergency comes in and I don't feel up to it, I can assign someone else – it's looking like a light day for neuro at this point."

Owen smiled as he hit the button to send the prescription through, "Done. Sorry you had to ask for that – it's not a problem, but I guess we should have…" Amelia interrupted, "It's ok, Owen, really. Let's just stop talking and get back to work." The two left the room, one headed to the elevator and the other toward the nurse's station.

About an hour later, Derek was tapping a pencil on his desk wishing he had a packed schedule. Nothing made him more antsy than having too much time on his hands. He sent a text to Meredith to see if she needed any errands run. At least a walk would help break up the time, he thought. She texted back a request, asking him to go to the pharmacy down the street to pick up a prescription for Bailey. Derek took the stairs so he could stretch his legs and headed down the street.

When Derek arrived at the pharmacy, he spoke to the pharmacy assistant, sharing, "My wife sent me down here to pick up a prescription for our son, Derek Bailey Shepherd." The assistant went to the bins to locate the script. As she went through the prescriptions awaiting pick up, she noticed one for Amelia Shepherd at the same address and with the same insurance carrier. "It looks like you have two prescriptions ready to take home actually," she announced. Derek, who was engaged in a game on his iPhone, glanced up absent-mindedly and offered his credit card saying, "Oh. OK." The clerk put the scrips in a bag, rang up the transaction and handed Derek his card. Derek took the bag and headed back toward the hospital, wondering what he would do once he returned.

To pass the time, Derek lingered in the main lobby and tried to connect with friends and colleagues as they passed by. Once everyone seemed to head in their own directions, Derek sat down on one of the lobby chairs. Without much to do, Derek reached into the bag to see what Bailey had been prescribed. Instead, as he reached in, he pulled out Amelia's prescription and became completely puzzled. He thought to himself, _why would Mer need the morning after pill? _He looked more closely at the bottle and saw that Amelia's name was on the label. The protective big brother in Derek sighed heavily, wondering, "_Really?! Who is she having sex with and why isn't she being more careful?_" He felt like grabbing Amy's shoulders and shaking some sense into her. Derek grasped the prescription and put it into his lab coat pocket, then he leaned his head against the back of the chair and looked up at the skylights.

About five minutes later, Amelia walked by the waiting room bundled up in a coat and heading toward the main doors. She noticed Derek sitting there looking ridiculous and decided she'd go surprise him with a sisterly shove. Derek's eyes were closed, and he didn't hear Amy coming toward him.

Amy saddled up alongside his chair as she swiped her hand on the back of his head and said, "Hey, Slacker."

Derek lowered his brow and looked at her seriously. He slowly offered, "Amelia." Amelia was caught off guard, Derek always called her Amy.

Only their dad and Derek called her Amy. Amelia grinned curiously and asked with a hint of laughter in her voice, "Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?" She wondered why Derek was being so serious and stern.

"Well," Derek said as he reached into his pocket, "Follow me."

Amy responded with a twinkle in her eye, "I'm on my way down the block. Can I catch you later or am I grounded?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Very funny. It'll just take a minute and, trust me, you don't want to continue this conversation out here in the lobby." The two headed down to a Consultation Room just at the end of a nearby hallway.

Amelia asked, "So what's up with you, Mr. Serious?"

Derek looked at her and asked, "So, how are you settling in here in Seattle?" His voice communicated that there was an agenda behind his question.

Amelia was puzzled and wondered what the hell was up. She responded slowly, "Fine…Is that what you couldn't ask in the lobby? What the hell, Derek?"

Derek explained, "I'm worried you are in over your head and being careless." Derek reached into his pocket and handed Amelia her script, "I went to pick up a prescription for Bailey and I think the clerk thought we were married – same insurance company, same last name, same address."

Amelia was frustrated with herself as she noticed her heart was beating fast in response to Derek's manner and words. She flashed back to when she was a teenager, and their mom would often ask Derek to speak to Amy to try to talk sense into her. Amelia felt like she was seated on the couch in their childhood home with her college-aged, uber-successful brother sitting across from her with his arms folded, looking at her sternly and with disappointment. But in the few seconds between his words and her response, she remembered she was a grown up and realized she didn't owe him any explanation whatsoever.

"Umm…yeah, cool. Saves me an errand. How much do I owe you for the copay?" she asked as she pulled out her wallet. Her tone of voice was chatty and sounded like nonchalant confidence.

Sternly and seriously, Derek said, "I'm not concerned about the copay, Amelia, but I am concerned about the prescription. I'm also wondering why the Chief of Surgery wrote the script."

Amy approached Derek and lightly touched him on the arm even though she would have much rather punched him in the face. "Derek," she offered with gentleness using every ounce of self-control she could muster, "I truly appreciate your concern. I'm an adult, not a troubled teen or active addict in need of your rescuing. I don't need to explain my prescriptions to you, especially a Schedule 5 non-addictive medication."

Derek pulled his arm away from Amy's hand and raised his voice, "Amelia. I'm concerned about you because you're obviously going around having unprotected sex and needing to take the morning after pill. It's careless. If you're taking this, you're being impulsive and lacking self-control."

Derek paused and brushed his hand through his hair as he stood up and leaned down to his sister who still seated, then he continued, "Your problems become my problems whether either of us like it or not."

Amelia stood up, hoping the non-verbal positioning would make a point even though she was much shorter than him. Firmly and loudly, she declared, "Derek, this is absolutely none of your business. Furthermore, I am not responsible for your codependence, so knock off the 'your problems become my problems' crap." Amelia held his gaze, determined to be the last one to look away.

After a full minute of silence, Derek broke the silence, "Amy, it just seems reckless. I get worried about you when I think you're making reckless choices. I'm your big brother, but you are completely right. It isn't my business. I'm sorry. I apologize for confronting you on this."

Derek extended his arms out to hug his sister, but Amelia's anger was now boiling. She allowed Derek to hug her, but she did not reciprocate. She pulled away with intensity, saying flatly, "Reckless, huh? Seems pretty damn responsible to me." Amelia turned to leave, and Derek stepped next to her.

He put his arm around her, trying to shift the tone and lighten her anger, "So, who's the lucky guy? Anyone I know?"

Amelia retorted quickly, "None of your damn business." Then she playfully shoved his upper arm.

Just then, Owen knocked softly on the door and entered. One of the nurses had alerted him that they could hear yelling from the conference room. Seeing the siblings, he asked with a grin, "Sharing a little Shepherd family love?" Owen really hoped he didn't sound as uncomfortable as he was.

Amelia responded quickly, sensing an opportunity to extricate herself, "Pardon me, gentlemen. Owen. Derek."

Both men offered their goodbyes. Now alone with Owen, Derek looked into Owen's eyes. He considered pushing Owen about writing Amelia's script. Instead, knowing that was completely out of line, Derek nodded his head and smirked as he explained, "I have a surgery." Owen nodded in response and went looking for Amelia.

After he turned the corner, Owen spotted Amelia on a computer. He approached her and asked gently, "Gotta minute?"

Amelia looked up at him and shook her head, "Sure."

Owen looked around to ensure that nobody else could hear them as he stammered, "I was thinking of seeing a movie tonight, which isn't very fun alone. I'm wondering if my friend Amelia might want to join me for dinner and a movie."

Amelia beamed and patted Owen's shoulder, "Sure, friend, that sounds nice. What time?" Amelia was relieved to have a reason to be out of her brother's house.

Owen tried to contain his joy and suggested, "I'll pick you up at 6?"

Amelia suggested, "How about if I make my way to your place and we go from there?" She nodded toward the waiting room, "Less for big brother to worry about that way." Owen chuckled and agreed.

Dinner that night was a touch awkward as the two attempted to navigate the conversation and to contain their growing feelings for one another, "So," Owen began, "help me get to know my new friend better. Let's see…favorite color?"

Amelia smiled, "Red."

Owen responded, "Ah…a wild girl, huh?"

Then he pointed at himself, "Orange." "

A unique answer from a unique guy," Amelia observed, "Ok, my turn, where were you raised?"

Owen responded, "Here in Seattle, about 6 blocks from the hospital."

Amelia responded, "New York."

"Med school?" Owen asked. "Harvard," Amy shared.

Owen responded, "Me too!"

"Siblings?" Amelia asked.

"Only child," came the response, "and you have a brother and…three...sisters?" Amelia nodded and added, "I'm the baby, actually the 'oops, surprise, black sheep baby of the family." Both giggled as the waitress brought their food.

After a few bites and a bit of silence, Owen asked, "So do friends talk about past relationships? Or should we avoid that topic?"

Amelia suggested, "Let's avoid it for now. I think it's fair game, I'm just not in that space right now." Owen nodded, wondering about her story and life.

After dinner, the couple walked to the movie theatre. The sun had gone down and the temperature had really dropped. Seeing Amelia folding her arms and rubbing her hands together, Owen took off his jacket. He put it around Amelia's shoulders and left his arm around her as she returned the gesture by putting an arm around his waist.

She looked up at him, smiling, "Thank you, friend." Owen smirked, but deep inside thought, "_Friend…great. I'd rather be more."_

During the movie, Owen set his hand very close to Amelia's, letting his index finger touch her pinky. Her hand fell naturally into his and remained on his leg throughout the film. The friend-lover line seemed to have the potential of being crossed again tonight. Amelia wasn't so sure she'd resist that. In fact, she was kind of hoping for it.

At the end of the evening as they drove onto Derek's property, Owen pulled in and asked, "Shall I drive you up to the house or walk you home from the trailer?" Amelia chose the latter. Moments later, they parked, and she tried to subtly indicate that she was open to going inside. Owen grabbed a sweatshirt from his truck, put it on and began walking toward the house. The two walked silently as they headed to Derek and Meredith's with their hands in their pockets. Occasionally, they caught glances and smiled. They reached the house and Amelia offered, "Want to come in?"

Owen was trying so hard to respect the decision they'd come to that morning. He explained, "I'd better not. I've got to be at the hospital early tomorrow, but…uh… thanks."

Amelia wanted to wrap her arms around him and start ravenously kissing him, but instead said, "Tonight was lovely. Thanks for the nice night."

Owen gave her a quick hug and said, "Yes, it was, friend." Amelia took off Owen's coat and handed it to him as she went inside.

As Owen walked back to the trailer, his head hung low as he thought with regret, _Damn. I should have gone in. I really like her._ Meanwhile, once inside, Amelia leaned against the closed front door, breathing deeply and feeling full of emotion. A few tears silently fell down her face as Amelia began to realize that she clearly wanted to be more than Owen's friend.

Derek poked his head out from his bedroom, "Aims? You're home late."

Amelia took in a big breath and said, "Goodnight, Derek" as she walked to her bedroom.


	3. Love is a Mystery

**_Chapter 3: Love is a Mystery_**

For the sixth time in four days, Amelia found herself cuddled into Owen's strong muscular chest. Not only was he the most attentive lover she'd ever had, he also loved snuggling after sex. There were moments when she'd become lost in her thoughts as they lay beside one another. She'd find herself thinking, _this man is too good to be true. Kind. Funny. Handsome. Competent. Intelligent. Snuggler. The list goes on and on._

They had been sharing rides to the hospital lately, putting forth a flimsy excuse about saving gas money. Between the two of them, they brought in nearly $1 million a year. Saving gas money seemed fairly implausible to Meredith, but she just rolled her eyes and remembered that she had always considered both Owen and Amelia a little off. Derek, the oblivious brother, didn't give it a second thought. Derek's only confusion was why Owen and Amelia always arrived at the hospital later than he did when they seemed to consistently leave earlier. _They must have bad luck catching the ferry_,_ I keep forgetting to tell them about my shortcut,_ he thought.

A comfortable silence filled the trailer as Owen and Amelia held each other without a word. Wrapped in his strong arms, Amelia sensed such safety and peace. When she was with him, she felt like the rest of the world faded away. Softly, Owen broke the quiet harmony, suggesting, "You know, Mia, I wonder if we need to consider letting the cat out of the bag."

Amelia, half asleep yet tingling as Owen spoke Bailey's latest nickname for his auntie, responded with confusion, "Cat?"

Owen lightly chuckled and kissed Amelia's hair, "I think we need to devise a game plan for disclosing our relationship. Sooner or later, we'll slip up or someone will start noticing subtle nuances as we interact. I'd rather be the one framing the announcement than the one responding to the gossip."

Amelia responded, "Oh… that cat." She smiled into his transparent blue eyes and gently fixed her gaze on him as she propped herself up on one arm, "Yes, I suppose we should. I am willing to defer to you on this, Owen. As Chief, it's more complicated for you than me. I just don't worry much about it, except when it comes to my brother finding out." A light rain fell outside, and its soothing sound caused Amelia to contemplate aloud, "How about if I just stay here in bed with you all day?"

Owen smiled as he kissed her, "_That_ would be wonderful." He stroked her hair and rested his hand on her chin, saying quizzically, "You know, technically, I'm not even sure who I'm supposed to tell." Amelia grinned and shrugged her shoulders. Looking at his watch, Owen added, "I suppose that we need to get going." He slowly stood up and headed toward the tiny shower in the trailer, holding out his hand for Amelia to join him. A sheepish grin emerged from his face as she took his hand, but then she kissed him and kept walking.

"I'd love to," Amelia insisted, "but squeezing in there will only lead to something that will cause us to be even later. Derek and Meredith should have left by now. I'll go back up to the house and get ready there. Come get me when you're ready?" Slightly crestfallen, Owen face changed from sly to slightly pouty as he resigned, "Sounds good."

Since nobody would be at the house to see her, Amelia didn't give a second thought to her disheveled hair and crumpled clothes. She approached the house and went inside, not knowing Derek and Meredith's cars were still parked in the garage. Amelia opened the door and heard Derek and Meredith chatting in their bedroom as they searched for a sippy cup. _Thank God they're in the bedroom_, Amelia thought, _I'll sneak past their room before they see me_.

Bailey and Zola, who were playing in the great room, exclaimed, "Auntie Mia!" Amelia whispered back, "Not right now, kiddos, Auntie Mia is running late." She put her finger up to her mouth and ran to her room hoping she would not be discovered.

Meredith came toward the kids, confused, "Auntie Mia is here?" Both children nodded as giant smiles filled their faces. Meredith turned to Derek and asked, "Didn't Amelia leave before we got out of bed?" Derek leaned toward Meredith as he tied his tie, "I thought so. Why?" Meredith explained, "The kids were just calling out her name."

Derek took a step back and lowered his brow, "That's strange. Did you find a cup yet?" Meredith shook her head. "Hmmm…" Derek pondered as he went down on all fours to look under their bed. "You know, it seems like we're constantly buying those cups and they're all constantly missing."

Meredith entered the bedroom and said, "Derek, I already checked under the bed. Besides, back to your sister. Don't you think it's strange the kids were calling her name?"

Derek stood up and straightened his dress shirt, "I guess, Meredith. I don't know. Maybe Zola's playing pretend." Meredith folded her arms and basically insisted, "Well can you go check?" Derek walked past Meredith and dutifully approached Amelia's door. Knocking, he inquired, "Amy? Are you home?"

Amelia left her bedroom door closed and called out from her bathroom. Trying to sound simultaneously convincing and exasperated, she explained, "Yeah, I spilled coffee all over Owen's truck and all over me. We decided to turn around so I could change clothes. We're taking my car now instead."

Meredith mumbled, "Well, you'd think they'd take her car all the time. I'm sure the gas mileage is far better than Owen's truck." Derek, still outside Amelia's door and having missed what Mer said, asked, "Huh?" Meredith shook her head, "Nothing."

"Yes!" Meredith celebrated, "One sippy cup found! Where else would it be than in the play kitchen, right?"

Derek sighed in relief as he looked at his watch, "Well, clean it out and I'll load up the kids. If we hurry, we can catch the next ferry."

Meredith approached Derek who happened to still be standing outside his sister's door. She gave him a peck on the cheek and held up the cup, "I'm on it." As she headed to the real kitchen and began washing the cup, her phone rang. She looked down and said with glee, "It's Cristina!" She picked up the phone, answering with glee, "Hiiiii!"

Derek had just knocked on Amelia's door as Meredith's phone rang. When Mer answered her phone, Derek shared with nobody in particular, "Well, looks like I'm driving." He picked up Bailey and Amelia came out of her bedroom as Derek stood back up.

"You knocked?" Amelia said, coming out with fresh makeup, brushed hair, and a new outfit.

Derek looked at Amelia with far too much concern, "Yeah, are you ok? Did you get burned?" The doorbell rang and Derek handed Bailey to Amelia. By this time, Meredith was sitting on the couch and was in deep conversation with Cristina. Toys covered the floor, and Zola ran through them like an obstacle course to reach the door. Derek called out, "Zola, Daddy will open the door."

Zola sighed and stood at the entry with a hand on her hip, which caused Derek to smile. Derek opened the door and Zola bellowed with joy, "Uncle Owen!" Zola screamed in delight as Owen picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Owen threw Amelia a confused glance and she glanced back as she shrugged her shoulders and expressed confusion.

Derek greeted Owen and said, "I was just asking Amy if she was burned."

Owen looked confused, asking, "Burned? What?"

Derek was now the confused one as he gazed at Amy suspiciously, fairly sure he was missing something. "You said you spilled coffee all over yourself."

Amelia responded a bit nervously, "Right. Yeah. No, I'm fine. That's so sweet of you to check." Amelia hugged Derek while glancing at Owen and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Owen was unaware that Meredith had Cristina on Face Time and that Cristina could see him. He smiled broadly toward Amelia, softened his eyes and mouthed, "It's ok."

Suddenly from the phone, everyone heard Cristina's familiar voice call out, "What's ok, Owen?!"

Owen was knocked abruptly out of his romantic stupor. He turned quickly toward Meredith and the phone, nearly knocking over a barstool. "Huh? Oh. Nothing. No big deal. Umm…Cristina. How are you?"

Cristina confidently responded, "I'm just holding down the Heart Institute and living the life. How about you, sexy?"

Owen blushed and quickly glanced uncomfortably at Amelia, then turned to the phone sputtering, "Cristina, have you met Derek's sister, Mia…I mean, Amelia? She and I are sharing a ride this morning because…" Owen thought to himself, _Damn, why did I throw in a because? _

Amelia saved the day as she approached Meredith and turned the phone toward her face, "because I spilled coffee all over his truck the first time we tried to leave today." She attempted to sound ditzy, but she was far too smart to convince anyone.

Meredith mused, "That's our Amelia." Cristina just looked back at Mer with confusion and a quick, "oh."

Derek approached Owen as he guided Amelia toward the door, "Hey, would you two mind helping me load up the kids? Meredith's not going to be of any use as long as she's on the phone with Cristina."

Owen nodded and responded, "Absolutely. No problem." Owen reached for the diaper bag and then put his arm halfway around Amelia as he rested his hand on the small of her back. He guided her lovingly toward the door and the two headed outside.

"Is he dating your sister-in-law?!" Cristina asked with surprise.

Meredith grabbed her purse and headed toward the door as she dismissed Cristina's question, "Those two?! Oh, c'mon Cristina. That's ridiculous." Derek honked the horn, Meredith nodded and walked faster. Amelia and Owen were already out of the driveway and on their way to the hospital.

As Mer buckled in and Derek began to drive, Cristina said, "Hey, thanks for driving us to work, Derek." Derek sighed with a grin, "Anything for you, Cristina." Cristina continued to spout her impressions of Owen and Amelia with insistence, "Mer, I'm telling you, something is definitely up with Owen and what's her name."

Derek, unsure who 'what's her name' was, glanced over and interjected, "Owen has a girlfriend? Really?"

Meredith rolled her eyes and responded to Cristina, knowing Derek would also hear her response, "Her name is Amelia and she's Derek's little sister. And, no, they are not dating. You're delusional, Cristina."

Derek laughed and said aloud, "Ha! Owen and Amy?" He pursed his lips and shook his head, "Um…no. That's funny, Cristina. That's ridiculous. I don't think you've ever been more wrong about something in your life." Derek continued to laugh.

Zola had been trying to follow the grownups and their conversation, moving her head back and forth as if she'd been watching a tennis match. "Daddy, Uncle Owen and Auntie Mia are friends."

Derek glanced toward the backseat and let out a parental, "Uh huh."

Zola continued, "Sometimes Uncle Owen comes over to play when Auntie Mia babysits. He plays cars with us, but not tea party."

Cristina responded, "That's great, Zozo, tell us more!"

Zola was happy to be part of the conversation. She smiled before saying anything more and then said, "Um…Uncle Owen plays blocks with us and sometimes does color crayons and plays and plays."

By this time, Meredith had turned the phone so Cristina and Zola could see each other. Cristina smiled broadly toward Zola and asked, "Does Uncle Owen play with Auntie Mia?"

"Cristina!" Mer exclaimed as she turned the phone back to face her. Derek chuckled and thought about how much he missed Cristina's quick wit.

Cristina reasoned, "Well, c'mon, Mer. Seriously, you should have seen the dreamy look Owen had in his eyes when he mouthed 'no worries' to her. Then when they were leaving, I saw him put his hand on the small of her back and guide her. They locked eyes. They're dating. It's ok to tell me, you know."

Zola chimed in, "They play."

Derek clarified, "They play like friends, right? Silly Auntie Cristina thinks they are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Cristina dryly offered, "I'm anything but silly, Derek."

Zola said, "Boyfriends kiss girlfriends."

Derek, hoping this wasn't going to progress to a four-year-old version of the birds and the bees, agreed, "Yes, they do. And when your mommy was _my _girlfriend…"

Meredith interrupted, "Yes, Zola. Boyfriends and girlfriends kiss. Friends sometimes hug, but they usually don't share long kisses."

Cristina chimed in, "Yeah, friends don't kiss as long as your mommy and daddy do. They might just kiss quick on the cheek or hug a little."

Zola, oblivious to all the nuances being bantered about, shared, "Uncle Owen kisses Auntie Mia for a long time and she laughs and hugs him for a long time. They like to snuggle."

Derek came close to choking on a swig of coffee and asked Zola, "So they play together, huh?"

Meredith whispered to Derek, "Derek, what are you doing?!" He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders as he approached the ferry dock and pulled into a lane.

Zola nodded from the back seat, "Yes, they play."

Cristina continued the grilling, "What do they play? Hide the sausage?" Derek laughed as Meredith rolled her eyes.

"No sausage," Zola said in a matter of fact tone. She continued, "They make us noodles or samiches."

Cristina was as determined as always and asked, "That's nice, Zo. What do they play?"

Zola looked up at the roof of the car, "Um…." Then, remembering something they played, answered, "Uncle Owen likes to play tickle. He tickles Bailey and me and Auntie Mia. Sometimes he plays chasing us. One time, I ran really fast and he couldn't catch me. Auntie Mia is slow. He caught Auntie Mia. They fell on the couch and hugged, and he tickled her.

This time, Meredith responded, "Really?!"

Zola continued, "Uh huh. And when we watch movies, sometimes they share a blankie, so I have my own blankie."

Derek nodded, "Hmm…what else do Auntie Mia and Uncle Owen do together?"

Zola smiled and shrugged, "Nothing. Just look at each other for a long time. That's when me and Bailey sneak up and tickle _them_!"

Derek nodded, "I see." He looked toward Meredith and her phone, "Aren't four-year-olds effective informants?"

Meredith grimaced, "You two are both crazy. None of that proves anything."

Cristina shook her head, "I'm telling you, Mer, I know his looks and nuances. He acted weird toward me and googly eyed toward her. I called it. You just wait and see. They are most definitely doing it."

Zola asked, "Doing what?"

Simultaneously, Meredith and Derek responded, "Being friends." And Meredith added well aware of her poor grammar, "Just friends. They're doing being friends."

As Derek considered Cristina's proud declaration, he happened to glance to his left. He spotted Amy's car three lanes over and could swear he saw Amy fixing Owen's hair. _Nah, I've got to be imagining things, _he thought.

* * *

**What did y'all think about Zola telling on Amelia and Owen?**


	4. How Do We Do This?

**_Chapter 4: How Do We Do This?_**

Meredith and Derek sat in the car on the ferry, too frenzied and tired to get the kids out of the car. Meredith happened to glance over at the nearby set of stairs. Owen and Amelia were approaching the stairs and Mer nudged a half-asleep Derek, saying, "Derek, wake up and look over there!"

Derek sleepily opened his eyes and glanced over, "What? They're just walking." As Derek and Meredith watched, Amelia caught her foot on a stair and began to fall. Owen caught her by grabbing her around the waist, then appeared to ask her if she was ok. He helped her stand as he playfully slapped her rear. Amelia looked back at Owen and smiled. "Hmmm…" Derek mused.

Meredith said, "I feel like we're spying. Does this count as spying?"

Derek grinned, "Mer, first rule of being a big brother: it's not spying if you're keeping an eye on your little sister and ensuring her safety."

Meredith asked with a hint of laughter, "Owen's unsafe?"

Derek shrugged, "Well, I guess not. How about the second rule of being a big brother: a big brother is always entitled to know what's going on with his little sister."

Meredith chuckled, "I'm not so sure about this rule book of yours. Please tell me you don't have a version for husbands." Derek smiled broadly and shrugged his shoulders. He leaned over and kissed his wife, attempting to end the topic with charm. As they kissed, Derek's phone sounded a text alert.

Derek looked down at his phone, "It's Amy. She wants to know if we want anything from the coffee place."

Meredith smiled, "Sure. How about a large coffee with one cream."

Zola added to the order, "and a doughnut."

Derek texted back, _Two lg coffees, one with one creamer. One doughnut for the soap dodgers._

A few minutes later, Owen and Amelia came down the stairs. Their eyes were searching the lines of cars, and Owen's hands were balancing a drink carrier. Owen spotted Mer's car, then put a hand on Amelia's shoulder to show her where Derek and Meredith were parked. Meredith, touching up her makeup in the visor mirror, witnessed the interaction and observed, "He's constantly touching her. Has he always been so handsy?"

Derek, his head back and his eyes closed, responded, "Not with me." Mer just shook her head as Derek laughed at his own joke.

Owen and Amelia approached Derek's window and Derek rolled it down, saying, "Thanks. That was so thoughtful, Amy." Amelia handed Derek one coffee, "That's Meredith's," and then another, "Here's yours," and then she peeked her head into the car and said with glee, "And a doughnut for my favorite kiddos!"

The kids smiled with joy as they reached for the doughnut. Meredith intercepted it, began to separate it into pieces, and said, "Wait a minute, you can each have a little now and a little later."

Derek put his coffee in the drink holder and reached for his wallet, asking, "What do I owe you?"

Amelia put her hands up to her sides and said, "You'll have to ask the boss, he paid today."

Owen responded quickly, "Don't worry about it. It's on me."

Derek nodded his head and mumbled as he motioned back to Zola, "That's not the only thing I hear is on you." Both Owen and Amelia provided their best uber-confused expressions as if they hadn't understood him.

"Derek!" Meredith mumbled under breath as she widened her eyes and clenched her jaw. Then she leaned to see Amelia and Owen better and added with a grin, "Thanks so much, Owen. Very sweet of you. Oh! And Cristina says hello."

Owen looked awkwardly and quickly at Amelia and then back at Meredith, "She's good? Cristina?" Meredith responded with a nod, "She's good."

Owen nodded his head and looked at Mer somewhat expressionless, then looked at his watch, "Good. Umm…wow, we're going to be really late today." Owen looked at Amelia, saying, "I'm going to call the hospital to check in." Amelia nodded and handed him the car keys.

Amelia turned to Derek and shoved him on the shoulder, "What the hell was that?!" Derek acted oblivious as he drank some coffee and shared an expression that said, _what are you talking about? _Amelia looked at him sternly and without a trace of a grin, adding, "The 'on you' comment?"

Derek smiled and chuckled, "Ah, yes. Zola was telling us all about how fun it is when you babysit, and Uncle Owen comes over and plays slap and tickle." Derek just couldn't resist being a brat to his sister.

Meredith interjected with insistence, "_Chase_ and tickle, Derek. Chase and tickle."

Amy, trying her best to look puzzled, responded uneasily, "Well, you have to wear the kids out somehow. Thank God I've been able to call in military reinforcements!"

Derek rolled his eyes and then lowered his chin as he looked at his sister, "Nice reinforcement, Aim, one that slaps your back side as you go upstairs, puts his arm around you and guides you by gently touching the small of your back. Nice soldier moves." Amy just looked at Derek expressionless as Derek added, "Oh! Oh! And a reinforcement that plays chase and tickle before he falls on top of you onto _my _couch."

Meredith, who had been listening without watching, turned and asked inquisitively, "So, Amelia, is there something going on between you and Owen?" Derek raised his eyebrows and kept eye contact with Amelia as Meredith leaned in.

Amelia, quick as always, tried to look like she couldn't believe the words coming from her family, "Yeah, right, Derek. My dating history isn't the responsible doctor type." She rolled her eyes as she folded her arms then looked to the left, "I like dating boring doctor types who are like a brother to me."

Derek looked ahead dismissively, "Uh huh. Ok Amelia. Ok. You should get back to your car – we're about to dock."

As Amelia walked away, Meredith pointed out, "Did you see how she folded her arms and looked to her left? Supposedly those are both non-verbal signs that someone is lying." Derek just shook his head, not sure what to think.

Amelia walked over to her car, her heart beating fast as if she'd been caught red handed. Owen had moved into the driver's seat when he called the hospital, so Amelia slipped into the passenger seat, saying, "Do. Not. Look. At. Me. Pretend to be texting and completely uninterested in me."

Owen looked down and played with his phone, trying to speak without noticeably moving his lips, "Uh, ok. Why?"

Amelia sighed and looked out the side window as if she were bored as could be, "Because my niece has a big mouth and has been telling my brother and Meredith that we play chase and tickle and that you fall on top of me and onto the couch. Derek is also convinced he's spotted some subtle touches between us."

Owen glanced at Amelia out of the corner of his eye without moving his head and said seriously, "See. Today's the day, Mia. Today's the day. Now, how the hell do we do this?"

As they drove off the ferry and toward the hospital, they made a plan. Owen would approach Derek and Amelia would approach Meredith. Once they knew, Owen would call a board meeting. He wasn't sure which interaction was more concerning: telling Derek or informing the board.


	5. Telling Her Brother

**_Chapter 5: Telling Her Brother_**

"Meredith, do you have a few minutes?" Amelia asked as she approached, Alex and Jo at the main nurses' station by the stairway.

"Sure," Meredith said, handing a chart to a nurse and turning to her resident, "C'mon, Wilson, let's go do a consult."

Amelia smiled with tight lips and said, "Excuse us, Dr. Wilson. I actually need to talk to Dr. Grey about a private matter." Alex curiously looked up trying to figure out the scoop.

Jo nodded and suggested, "I'll go check pre-ops."

Meredith said, "Good idea. Don't forget to make sure 3418 has not had a drop of water or a crumb of food. This is the third time we've had to reschedule his surgery. Every time he comes in, he has come here with breakfast in his belly even though we've made it abundantly clear he has to stop eating and drinking by midnight."

Alex interjected dryly, "If he has eaten, tell him you'll have to pump his stomach this time." Jo smiled at Alex as she headed toward the elevators while Meredith glared.

"I'm the only one who gets to harass my resident, Alex," Meredith insisted.

Alex pasted on his sideways grin, leaned toward Meredith, and said, "Well, I'm the only one who gets her to smile when she has to deal with your stupid patients."

Amelia cleared her throat and Meredith turned back toward Amelia and sighed, "I have surgery in 45 minutes. What's up?"

Amelia suggested, "Let's, umm, head this way."

Amelia's tone was so somber and uncharacteristically serious that Meredith pulled on Amelia's upper arm and asked, "Amelia, is everything ok?"

Amelia stopped and smiled, saying, "Actually, yes. Everything is wonderful." Amelia's pager sounded and she saw a 911 to the ER. "Damn…I need to catch you after I deal with this."

Meredith said absently, "Ok. Page me or call me." Meredith walked back to Alex and shared, "Well, that was strange."

Alex, not looking up from a chart, asked, "What?"

Meredith recounted the brief interaction, "Amelia acted very serious and said she needed to tell me something important. When I asked her if everything was ok, she said everything was wonderful."

Alex looked up from the chart and looked at Meredith with exasperation, "Mer, she's doing someone, and she was going to tell you."

Meredith wrinkled the bridge of her nose, shook her head, and said, "What?! What do you know that I don't?"

Alex replied, "A lot, but that's not the point right now." Alex revealed, "If a chick acts all serious and then all dreamy, she's usually trying to figure out how to talk about sex." He put his pen in his pocket, began to walk toward the elevator, looked at Mer and challenged, "Prove me wrong, Mer. Prove me wrong." Meredith stood there dumbfounded wondering if Alex was right. She hated it when Alex was right.

After Meredith finished her surgery and walked into the hallway, she spotted Amelia and approached her. "Hey, you were hoping to tell me something earlier."

Amelia looked around anxiously, "Yeah." Meredith grabbed her cell phone, offering, "Should I get Derek?"

Amelia shook her head and softly put her hand on Meredith's phone, "No, that won't be necessary." Amelia leaned closer to Meredith even though nobody was nearby and whispered, "I'm just going to spit this out. I'm in love. I have a boyfriend, and it's getting pretty serious." Amelia took in a deep breath and smiled as she awaited Meredith's reaction.

Meredith beamed and grasped Amelia's hands in hers, "Amelia, that is so great! I'm really happy for you. How in the world are you finding time for a boyfriend with all the hours you put in here and all the time you spend with Owen?" Even after Cristina's theories and all the subtleties of the morning, Meredith was still in deep denial that Owen could possibly be over Cristina and dating again.

Amelia, aware she was disclosing details in stages, responded, "Thank you. I'm glad you're so happy for me. Usually my family isn't so thrilled to hear I've found a boyfriend." Amelia giggled softly and added, "I think I may have truly found my soul mate. You know what he says? It's so cute. He says we are each other's 'person.' " Amelia grinned broadly as Meredith quickly removed her hands from Amelia's.

"No, that's not cute," Meredith said sharply.

Amelia, completely befuddled, asked, "What? Why?"

Meredith continued, "That's what my friend, Cristina – Owen's ex-wife - and I call each other. She listed me as her next of kin on a form during internship. We have referred to each other as 'my person' ever since." Silence hung in the air for a solid 15 seconds that felt like a lifetime before Meredith asked with subtle contempt, "It is Owen, isn't it? Your new boyfriend is Owen."

Amelia smiled softly, "Yes."

Meredith thought about how Cristina had called it all the way from Switzerland and how Karev predicted the topic. Mer was stunned and not sure how she felt about Amelia's dreamy news. She asked to confirm, "Owen? As in Chief of Surgery Owen? As in Cristina's ex-Owen?" Alex happened to round the corner, having heard Mer's latest words. He slowed his stride to catch as much of the latest news as possible.

Amelia raised one eyebrow and offered, "Well, I suppose that's one way to see it. I'd like to think of him as my boyfriend, my _person, _though, not as somebody's ex."

Meredith declared resolutely, "Well, being someone's person - that's my phrase, that's Cristina's phrase. It is most definitely not Owen's phrase. He's not allowed to steal our phrase. And he's not allowed to teach it to you."

Karev grinned to himself, thinking, _Ha! Called it! _and let out a loud, "Hey, Mer," as he continued past the ladies.

Amelia continued, ignoring her territorial statement, "Meredith, we really are happy together. Owen's telling Derek right now and plans to tell the board later this afternoon. We weren't sure who he is obligated to inform. We decided to start with the board."

Amelia's words washed over Meredith as Meredith grasped one of Amelia's hands and headed toward a waiting area just down the hall. Meredith sat down and said, "Can we just sit here quietly for a minute?" Amelia nodded. Meredith thought to herself, trying to process the news she really did not want to hear. If Owen was dating, that meant he was over Cristina. Somehow to celebrate Owen's new relationship felt like she was betraying her person. At the same time, Meredith loved the idea of Amelia actually finding someone steady and caring. But _Owen?_ Cristina left just a few months ago. Was he really ready to move on? And what about the times Owen had hurt Cristina? Would he do the same to Amelia? Wasn't it weird that her person's ex-husband was dating her sister-in-law?

Meredith looked over at Amelia and her eyes were glazed with a hint of tears, "I am really happy for your, Amelia. I truly am. This is just going to take some time to sink in. I lived through his marriage to Cristina and through all the ups and downs they experienced. Owen and I haven't always been the best of friends, but it's…it's…good. It's great." Meredith forced a grin and hugged Amelia, saying, "I'm really happy for you." Internally, Meredith wondered, _I doubt Derek is going to be thrilled with this news._

Amelia embraced her sister-in-law, responding, "Thank you, Meredith. It means a lot to me that you're happy for us."

* * *

Owen had asked Derek to meet him for coffee in the cafeteria to discuss something important and urgent. Owen had chickened out on two fronts: (1) he'd asked an intern to deliver his invitation and message to Derek, and (2) he'd purposely chosen a public place, hoping the location might minimize any potential outbursts.

Owen sat at a table far off from the crowd, drumming his fingers nervously as he waited for Derek. Owen gazed around the room and caught sight of Derek as Derek approached the table. Derek pulled out a chair and sat down as he asked, "What's up? Is everything ok?"

Owen sighed audibly and grinned meekly, "I'm sorry – I really needed to talk to you this morning but I didn't mean to worry you."

Derek, still concerned, offered, "No worries just concerned. Is it something to do with the hospital? With you? I thought of you this morning when Mer was on the phone with Cristina. That was a little awkward, huh?"

Owen took another deep breath, "Well, a little. Anyway, so I have some big news to share. It's actually wonderful news – everything is going really well."

Derek, stuck in sleuth mode, asked, "Are you telling me you're moving out of the trailer? Because that'd be no big deal. It wouldn't be anything to worry about." Owen shook his head. Derek asked, "Please tell me you're not leaving Grey-Sloan."

Owen smiled and shook his head, "No, no, nothing like that. Now before you start guessing again, let me just say it, ok?" Derek smirked and looked relieved that the news wasn't catastrophic. Owen continued, "Derek, you are one of my closest friends here." Derek remained silent but nodded his head in agreement. Owen added, "I hope this will be good news for you – I know it is really great news in my mind." Owen paused, then shared, "I've found someone and I'm really…uh…smitten. I'm not sure I've ever described myself as smitten, but this time the word fits perfectly." Owen smiled broadly and looked relieved.

Derek smiled back and patted Owen on the shoulder, "That's great, Owen. Wonderful news. Couldn't happen to a better guy."

Owen let out a sigh of relief and smiled, saying, "I never thought I'd get over Cristina, but this morning, seeing her on Meredith's phone, this morning confirmed that she's in my past and that I'm ready to move on. I have a wonderful woman in my life, someone I'm nuts about. It's…umm…it's someone here at the hospital so I'm calling a board mee…"

Derek interrupted firmly, his demeanor shifting abruptly, "It's not Amy, right?"

Owen grinned, relieved he didn't have to say it himself, "Actually, yes, Derek, it is." Owen maintained his assured grin as he awaited Derek's reaction.

Stunned, Derek stated the obvious, "Owen, Amy's my sister and you're, you're Cristina's ex-husband."

Owen nodded and offered deliberately, "Yep. Who would have guessed? Two very, very different but incredible women. Derek, I loved Cristina, but I assure you that I've never felt the way I feel toward Mia…Amelia. She brings out the best in me and our synchronicity is…" Owen trailed off, becoming lost for a split second in his thoughts. Then he continued, "Truly, Derek, I love her. I'll do right by her. I promise."

Derek looked Owen in the eye and demanded, "You need to break up with her before it goes any further."

Owen, surprised and holding back startled laughter, calmly said, "What?" His red eyebrows creased in disbelief. "I just told you how much I love her, Derek. She and I, we just fit together so well. We envision similar futures, have compatible goals, and, well, I already said it: we're nuts about each other."

Derek maintained eye contact as he listened, but could not continue to look at Owen as he asked, "Are you aware of her past? Fully aware? I love my sister, Owen. I adore her. I admire what a true champion she has made out of herself." Derek paused and ran his fingers through his hair. From over Derek's shoulder, Owen saw Meredith looking toward them. Owen motioned her to join them as Derek explained, "Owen, Amy's my little sister. I am nuts about her too, and I'd never do anything other than what I thought was best for her."

Meredith approached and sat down beside Derek, gently stroking his arm. Derek scooted his chair right next to Meredith's and put his arm around her, "You've heard the news?"

Meredith responded softly, trying to sound neutral, "Amelia just told me. It's a good thing, Derek. They're in love. It's good."

Owen sat silently before Derek and Meredith, feeling awkward. He looked away and scanned the cafeteria. He'd been expecting a hint of protective anger, but not shock and an appeal asking Owen to break things off. Owen grinned broadly and caught Meredith's eye. Owen mouthed to Mer, "Thank you."

Meredith looked back at Derek without responding to Owen. She asked Derek, "What's worrying you?"

Derek looked up, first at Mer then at Owen, "Owen, you're a good friend. A great friend. A colleague. I can't let you be in a relationship with Amy, but it's not about you. It's her. I love her dearly, but, Owen, I don't know what she has and hasn't told you. Her past is…it's troubled and troubling. I'd hate to see you get in a situation where you were left picking up all the pieces of her chaos and brokenness."

Owen looked at Derek seriously and said factually, "I'm not sure this is 'up to you,' Derek."

Derek pursed his lips and continued, "If she holds herself together, it could be ok, but, Owen, her track record with relationships and self-management is less than stellar. I hate to say it, but I'm concerned you'll be in for more than you imagine."

Across the cafeteria, Amelia looked at Owen askingly. Owen slowly shook his head. Amelia continued to stand there and folded her arms. She pulled out her phone and texted, _Why not? _Owen heard his text tone and apologized, "Sorry – let me make sure this isn't an emergency." He typed back, _Trust me. You don't want to be here right now. All will be ok._ Amelia received the response and disappeared from the doorway. She wrote back, _I'm on the benches in the hallway._

Owen looked at Derek and said with gentle authority, "Sorry about that. Now, are the two of you willing to hear me out?" Derek and Meredith both nodded.

Owen began, "Derek, I want you to know how much I appreciate your concern. Thank you for being so thoughtful about this. I know without a doubt how much you care about your sister and how you have a deep, protective connection with her. Let me tell you about my relationship with her. Ok?" Owen paused and looked at both Meredith and Derek.

Owen continued, sharing, "I love…I love your little sister. I love the way her laughter sings through the air. I love how she falls into my arms with complete trust and abandon. I love how every time I hold her; she tells me she feels safe. That mischievous grin of hers? I love it. The glimmer in her eye when she's up to no good? It melts my heart deep inside. Then there's that kid-in-a-candy-store daze that comes over her when she's anticipating a challenging surgery or talking about a tumor. I stand in awe and amazement when I see her that way. I love her. I love how she draws stick figures with different colored pencils trying to image what our children will look like and has a different funny voice for each one of them."

"My whole-body chuckles when I see that petite little body hustle down the hallway with purpose and determination – given her size, she could almost be mistaken for a kid, but her command of the situation proves she is not. She's not only your little sister, Derek. She's a successful, accomplished, strong, tenacious woman. She's an elite surgeon, just like the older brother she idolizes but would never in a million years admit she admires."

"Yes, she's a recovering addict who has relapsed and stood back up more than once. Yes, she lost a baby under a horrible set of circumstances. Yes, she had a fiancé that overdosed and died. And, yes, without any doubt whatsoever, she was an absolute hellion as a teenager. But, see, Derek, none of that makes me love her any less. All those facets are what has made her tenacious and vulnerable and intriguing. She understands life as a treasure and reminds me that life is a gift. Without the darkness of her past, she wouldn't appreciate the light in our midst. I love her wholly, every facet of her being, every story of struggle and triumph."

Owen paused as he wiped a tear from his eye. He looked away, blinked a few times, and then turned toward Meredith and continued, "And, Meredith, I know I'm not perfect. I know I've messed up. I hurt Cristina more than once, and I've made both large and small mistakes. I can't always see the details within the big picture. I can become abrupt. The list of my imperfections goes on and on. But you know what? Mia loves me anyway, maybe not in spite of who I am, but perhaps even because of all of who I am. I've never felt so secure in sharing my shortcomings, my regrets, my love with anyone else in the world."

"You know full well that with Cristina, there was a constant tension between our opposing hopes for the future and our common love in the present. We were a push and pull that never seemed to let up. There were times we thrived and times when we truly brought out the worst in one another. You lived through that with Cristina. You often saw or heard about the darker parts of who I was. Hell, sometimes you were the only one who was allowed to see and tend Cristina's pain and tears. I know full well that you have your own opinions of me based on your relationship with Cristina."

"With your sister-in-law, with Amelia, it is completely different. There are common hopes, shared laughter, collective joy, united plans, mutual connection, and a love unlike anything I've ever seen or experienced. There is a comfortable space for silence and even room for varying opinions to co-exist. But those moments arise, they don't turn into arguments and they aren't painful. They are easy and flowing. I…I love her. I hope you aren't offended when I use a phrase filled with meaning for you, but, Meredith, she's my person."

Owen sat back in his chair as his words sunk in around the table. He looked over at Derek as Derek gazed at the tabletop. Derek, sensing Owen's anticipation, looked up and the two maintained eye contact for a solid ten seconds as Meredith gazed at both of them.

Derek broke the silence, repeating slowly, "She's your person."

Owen grinned, "Yeah."

Derek stood up and approached Owen. As Derek approached, Owen stood up. Derek reached out to hug Owen and said, "Well, if she's your person…well…I know better than to get in the way of that type of relationship. I retract everything I said. Welcome to the family."

Meredith took in the scene and grasped Derek's hand, "I hate to break up the bonding, but we need to go get Zola if we're going to have lunch with her today. Owen…I wish I had your words recorded so I could give them to Amelia. You're right, she does bring out the best of who you are." Owen grinned in response as the couple excused themselves.

Owen remembered that Amelia was just outside the cafeteria, so he texted her, _They are on their way toward you. Care to join me? _He hit send then walked over to open the side entry that was usually locked. Amelia looked up as she heard the door and smiled when she saw Owen. She walked toward him, and they returned to the table.

"So, how'd it go? That conversation seemed to take a really long time," Amelia observed.

"Well," Owen pondered. "It had its moments. They're…uh…supportive. Shocked a little, maybe, but supportive." Amelia expressed a look of surprise and hugged Owen from the side. Owen reached for Amelia's hand, as he grasped and kissed it. He said gently, "I love you."

* * *

**How do you feel about the emotional talks between the two couples?**


	6. Telling the Board

**_Chapter 6: Telling the Board_**

Owen and Amelia decided that as long as they were in the cafeteria, they should grab some lunch. They went their separate ways through different lines and met back up at the table. Alex had ended up behind Owen as they rung up. The two began chatting and just naturally walked together toward the table. Awkwardly, feeling as if he couldn't do otherwise, Owen asked Alex, "Care to join us, Dr. Karev?"

After the two men sat down, Amelia queried, "So how has everyone's morning been?" Owen just kind of shrugged without saying a word. Alex stopped eating and shared, "Pretty good, actually. No post-op problems. In and out surgeries. Nice day. How about you?"

Amelia smiled, "Strange. A good but strange day with a late start and peculiar conversations."

Alex nodded to the side, "Kinda goes with the territory in neuro doesn't it? Strange and peculiar conversations, I mean?"

Amelia laughed softly, "I guess it does. And with the reality of being part of the Shepherd family, too." Not really knowing Alex well, Amelia kept hoping Owen would jump into the conversation. However, Owen seems preoccupied and fairly unengaged.

Luckily as everyone silently ate, Zola called out with glee as she ran toward the table, "Uncle Alex! Uncle Owen! Auntie Mia!" Derek and Meredith trailed behind Zola with trays in their hands, smiling at Zola's verve and joy.

Alex grabbed a brownie off his plate, leaned over to Zola and whispered, "Here, kiddo. I grabbed this just for you." Zola's eyes widened as she grasped the treat, leaned to Alex's ear, and whispered, "Ok, but don't tell Mommy." Alex laughed heartily, hugged her, and responded, "That's what I'm here for, Zozo. Uncle Alex is right there with you." Zola climbed into the chair next to Alex and proceeded to tell Owen, Amelia, and Alex all about her morning as she quickly slid the brownie into the pocket of her dress.

Meredith and Derek approached the table and invited themselves to join the group. Owen and Amelia kept silent wishing they were sitting alone. Being in the cafeteria at this time of day made such a reality highly unlikely. Unconsciously, Zola did her best to keep the conversation flowing.

"Uncle Alex, we went on the boat today," Zola celebrated.

Alex responded sweetly, "Cool! Don't you go on the boat every day?"

Zola put her finger on her cheek as if she had to deeply analyze her response, "Well, yes. Today," she began to explain, sighing loudly, "we did not get out of the car and look at the water."

Alex finished the bite of salad in his mouth and nodded, "Hm. Why not?"

Zola put her arms in the air, displaying that she didn't know. Then she added, "Well, Mommy was talking with Auntie Cristina and Daddy wanted to ask me about boyfriends and girlfriends."

Alex, intrigued and hoping the kid would spill some dirt his way, leaned closer to Zola as Amelia cleared her throat loudly and said, "Hey, Zola. When we get home tonight, do you want to watch Frozen with me?" Meredith and Derek tried to contain their laughter as they watched Amelia try to short circuit Zola's news.

Looking at Amelia, Zola imitated Meredith using her Mommy voice, "Please don't interrupt." Alex, Derek and Meredith laughed while Amelia and Owen forced themselves to pretend to laugh.

Alex looked at Amelia and joked, "I think you just got told by a four-year-old."

Amelia raised her eyebrows and jutted her face to one side, saying, "I suppose I did. I'm sorry, Zola, I interrupted you."

By this time, Zola was ignoring her food and drawing a picture on a piece of paper Meredith had given her. Zola responded, "It's ok," and went back to her drawing. In the fleeting moments of correcting her aunt, Zola had lost track of the topic.

Meredith, uncomfortable with the few seconds of silence, shared, "Well, my surgery load sure has been light lately. Are all of you experiencing the same phenomena in your departments?"

Alex grumbled and rolled his eyes, "Well, we were slow in the NICU and in peds until you said that and jinxed us."

Meredith faked a pout, "Oh, poor Alex."

Alex shrugged in response as he stood up and excused himself, "I better check in at the pit and see how many kids were rushed in when Meredith commented on how quiet it's been. I'll see you all later. And, Zola," Alex continued as he knelt down to be eye to eye with his pal, "you'll have to tell me about boyfriends and girlfriends some time. Did you know I have a girlfriend? Her name is Jo."

Zola beamed and looked at her parents, "Can I go with Uncle Alex and tell him my story?!"

Simultaneously, the four adults who remained at the table all said, "No."

Alex smirked at Zola, "Some other time, kiddo."

Meredith took in a deep breath after Alex left, confirming, "Well, I'm guessing you two didn't say anything to Alex yet."

Owen, reaching into his lab coat for a pen and his scrip pad, glanced up quickly and said, "Umm…no." Owen proceeded to write down the names of the board members: _Callie, Arizona, Bailey, Jackson, Derek, Meredith, Webber. _How jotted down a note above the names that read, _I can do this. It'll be fine." _Then he tried to subtly angle the note toward Amelia as he nudged her under the table. Amelia continued her conversation with Derek about an upcoming neurosurgery as she glanced at the note and nodded.

Meredith giggled and teased, "Are you two passing notes? That's really too adorable." Owen blushed while Amelia maintained a poker face.

Derek, sensing another round of awkward conversation, declared, "Well, Miss Zola, I think it's time to go back upstairs. Mommy? Are you coming with us?" Meredith nodded and said her goodbyes.

Amelia and Owen both sighed before Amelia related, "I thought Zola was going to spill the beans." Owen nudged Amelia's leg with his leg under the table and agreed.

Then Owen tapped his pen on the note he'd written and added, "There's one detail we haven't discussed. As a department head, you officially report to me."

Amelia nodded, "Yep. That'll have to change, won't it?"

Owen continued, "You're basically related to half the board. Bailey deals with interns, not department heads. Arizona is in the middle of a demanding fellowship, Webber has his new role with the residents, and Callie and I are close friends. Funny enough, the one candidate I'd suggest is the only person left: Jackson."

Amelia nodded and pondered, "I think that would work."

"He's smart, his family owns half the hospital, and he's able to call a spade a spade. He's young, but I think he'd do well. He'd be sensitive about your recovery, too," Owen explained.

Smiling, Amelia patted Owen's hand and assured him, "I'm great with that if the board wants to move that way. Anyone but my brother is great."

After they finished lunch, Owen and Amelia walked up the elevators. By some stroke of luck, they had the elevator all to themselves for eight floors. Taking full advantage of the opportunity, they kissed, embraced, and ran their hands all over one another. The elevator bell chimed, and Amelia quickly fussed with her hair, then softly laughed and rubbed some lipstick off Owen's upper lip.

Amelia headed to the right, reminding Owen, "I'll be in the waiting area unless there's an emergency."

Owen nodded as he turned to the left, "I'll see you." Although they did not kiss goodbye, the energy between them screamed as they looked deeply at each other.

* * *

One by one, the board members filed into the conference room. Meredith was smiling as she entered the room, and Derek stood up to kiss and greet her as she found a seat. He whispered to her, "That sunshine and roses expression on your face is going to confuse the hell out of people." Meredith simply smiled back at him. Callie walked in just as she was concluding a cell conversation. Bailey and Webber walked in together discussing the OR board. The others all came shortly thereafter.

Once everyone was seated, Jackson closed the door and began the meeting, "Dr. Hunt asked us to gather this afternoon. Thank you for arranging your schedules to be here. Let's get started. Dr. Hunt?"

Owen smirked awkwardly, took a deep breath, and scanned the room that was full of his friends and colleagues. He wasn't sure if he found it comforting or troubling that Derek and Meredith already knew what he was going to say. "Well, as you know, the hospital has a clear policy that relationships between two staff members are to be disclosed."

Bailey interrupted with a hint of disgust, "Oh my, who is hooking up now?"

Owen chuckled and decided to blurt out his news, or at least part of his news, "Me."

Everyone looked up at Owen with surprise, except Meredith and Derek. They looked like cats who had eaten canaries. Callie observed their expressions right away, gesturing in their direction, "Why do they already know?"

Owen avoided Callie's question and took stock of the faces and expressions before him, adding, "Obviously, as per the policy requiring relationships be reported to me, this situation will need to handled differently. Informing myself is not a viable option. I'm looking to you for direction about who should be informed and how we move forward."

Arizona's sing-songy voice chimed in, "Well, Owen, who is it?"

Callie nudged Arizona and motioned to Derek and Meredith, saying, "Well, either he's in a relationship with the Shepherds or with Shepherdess. Just look at those two."

Owen nodded firmly and responded, "Thank you, Dr. Torres. Yes, Amelia Shepherd and I are…um.." Owen realized he wasn't sure what to call his relationship with Amelia. He was certain that he wanted to head toward marriage, but they hadn't spoken earnestly about that. Owen concluded with the first words that came to him, "We're together."

Derek began clapping and the others followed suit. Amelia could hear the reaction down the hall. Owen turned red in response, uncomfortable with the applause and attention. He motioned his hands downward to quell the ruckus, "Well, I guess the board approves?" His statement sounded like a mixture of declaration and question.

Jackson leaned back in his chair, responding, "Yes. It would seem so." Jackson reached and shook Owen's hand, "Congratulations. Certainly, there are some details to work out, but I see no reason for the board to be concerned. We appreciate you disclosing your relationship to us. Does anyone have any questions for Dr. Hunt?"

Bailey, with a head for details, piped up, "I think it's great. Who will Dr. Shepherd report to?"

Owen answered, "Given that Dr. Avery has dealt with personnel matters on behalf of the board before, I'd suggest him. But that decision is not up to me." A consensus quickly arose, and Jackson indicated he was willing to do so.

Arizona wanted details, urging, "So… together? Engaged? Thinking about dating? Have been dating?"

Owen grinned as Jackson responded, "We can't ask that as employers."

Arizona smirked at Owen and clarified, "I'm asking as a friend."

Willing to disclose some information, Owen shared, "I don't mind answering. We're… we've been together about a month."

Derek cocked his head as he looked at Owen, but held back the response in his head, which was, _"Oh, really?" _Instead, Derek decided to have a little fun at Owen's expense, "So. One question regarding a concern I have," Everyone paused, and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Owen thought to himself, _What the hell, Shep?_ Derek returned to a cat-who-ate-the-canary expression as he inquired, "I'm deeply curious to know what her mother's response was." Derek sat back with pride, having found a way to throw the big brother side of himself into the meeting. Meredith moved her foot over and stepped on Derek's shoe without looking at him.

Owen grinned broadly and responded slowly, "Oh, yes, I bet you are deeply curious about that." Then Owen turned to Jackson and asked, "Do you have a minute to go over a few details?"

Jackson answered, "Sure. Now is a great time, actually. Meeting adjourned everyone."

As the board members filed out, Owen grabbed his phone and texted Amelia. _Went well. Come join Avery and me in Conf Rm._


	7. What We Do on Our Day Off

**_Chapter 7: What We Do on Our Day Off_**

Amelia and Owen sat briefly with Jackson discussing details about transitioning supervision and notifying HR. As they completed their meeting, Jackson asked the couple how they planned to announce the news of their relationship. Owen insisted that there was no reason whatsoever for any sort of announcement beyond the Board. Jackson, on the other hand, was encouraging them to say or do something so the hospital staff wouldn't become over-focused on gossip as word spread.

Jackson urged, "I can only imagine how uncomfortable some sort of announcement would be for the two of you. Another option would be to consider how could you go about spreading the news unofficially. As I said, my concern is the distraction scuttlebutt about the news might bring."

Owen insisted, "Perhaps, but we're all adults here. Amelia and I are in a relationship. Heck, you and April were married before anyone knew you were back together. I could list couple after couple in this seemingly incestuous hospital who did _not _make an announcement about their relationship."

Jackson, trying to remain non-anxious and calm retorted, "I know, Owen. You're completely correct. An announcement about something like this seems intrusive and ridiculous. It's as if the hospital would be taking over for the outdated People magazines in the lobby."

Owen and Amelia both laughed as Owen confirmed, "That's exactly what I'm trying to say, Avery."

Jackson continued, "Right. However, there is another angle at play here: none of the other couples who have met and dated here at the hospital included the Chief of Surgery and the head of a department. Being a public figure comes with your territory sometimes. Look, I can't and won't force you to disclose your relationship in a particular way. I suppose what I'm saying is that the more you can naturally and organically help the news spread yourselves, the more you can frame the story. The less you say, the less likely we'll hear accurate information. I support whatever decision you make, I just needed to say my piece."

Owen gestured toward Amelia, "You've been quiet."

Amelia responded, "Well…why don't we let the possibilities and options percolate? There's no deadline here, no imminent need to act. The best course will present itself."

Both men looked at the neurosurgeon with a stunned awe. Jackson agreed as he stood up and walked toward the door, "Great idea. I think we're done here."

Both Amelia and Owen were determined to remain discreet, yet honest with people about the relationship. Unlike interns of the past who couldn't seem to keep their love lives to themselves and other hospital couples who couldn't help but fall into PDA and into on call rooms, Owen and Amelia felt their roles called for a different public relationship. To his face, Amelia would emphasize how much she agreed with that stance and how important it was. Deep inside, a small part of her wished she could be like the-kiss-and-tell interns. What she didn't know is that a part of Owen felt exactly the same.

After Jackson excused himself, Owen looked at Amelia and said, "Well, I guess we can leave too."

Amelia smiled and said, "Do you suppose the news has already begun to spread? Are we going to encounter stares and uncomfortable smiles throughout the hospital?"

Owen chuckled, "Well, I guess we'll find out." Owen stood up and put his hand out to help Amelia stand up. His arm then wrapped around her shoulders as he looked over and kissed her. Then the couple walked out into the hallway alone and proceeded in opposite directions.

* * *

The next day, Amelia was not scheduled to work. Uncharacteristically, Owen called in sick. Rather than getting ready for work at 6 am, Owen rolled onto Amelia and whispered in her ear, "Good morning, beautiful." She sleepily smiled back and embraced him.

They spent the next couple hours making love and holding one another. Eventually, Owen was exhausted and flopped onto his back, "Oh my. I'm officially out of energy. Done."

Amelia laughed, "You're not done, you're just resting up for the next round. Hungry?"

Surprised, Owen said, "Yes, actually, I guess I am. I've been so busy," Owen paused searching for words, "umm… well, you were here, you know. So busy that I wasn't even aware of hunger or the lack of coffee."

By the time Owen finished his sentence, Amelia was standing in the kitchen making coffee and wearing one of Owen's button downs. She looked adorable with the sleeves rolled up and the shirt hanging down onto her upper legs. As the shirt enveloped her with a hint of Owen's cologne, she felt a sense of serenity and comfort floating in her midst. Owen peacefully gazed at the sight of his shirt wrapped around her tiny body and took in the sight.

Standing on her tip toes, Amelia opened a cabinet to discover cereal, oatmeal, noodles, and rice. Then she opened the fridge to search for other options knowing that Owen's fridge was almost always decently stocked. Peeking around the fridge door playfully, she announced, "Looks like we have a choice of eggs, oatmeal or cereal."

"Oatmeal would be great," Owen said, distracted as he flipped through Amelia's Cosmo magazine. "You, my dear, are a brilliant brain surgeon who has published articles in medical journals. How do you read this malarkey?"

Amelia laughed loudly, "Malarkey? Malarkey? Where's your Word of the Day calendar? I haven't heard that word since my grandpa said it when I was 7!"

Owen grimaced, "Well, I didn't want to be crass and call it crap." He smiled waiting for Amelia to look over.

Amelia kept her focus on finding dishes and slicing up some fruit for the oatmeal, lightly joking, "Ok, malarkey it is. Or maybe drivel or gibberish. Anyway, I dare you to pick an article and read it to me while I get breakfast ready. Go ahead."

Owen immediately, and without looking at the contents or article options, agreed, "Deal!"

Amelia thought to herself, _This should be good. I silently dare him to find an article that doesn't reference sex._

Owen exclaimed, "Ah, here we go. 'Before You Accept the Diamond, Make Sure You Really Know Him.' This will be an interactive story time. Ready?"

Amelia laughed, "Sure."

Reading through the questions entertained Owen greatly. The tone was far different from what Dr. Amelia Shepherd would write in an article in JAMA. Owen began rattling off questions for both of them to answer. "Here's an easy one – _Do you really know what he does for a living or do you just think you know? Have you actually seen his office and met his co-workers? Or has he made them up to make you think he's loaded, not homeless?_" Owen cracked up at the dramatic tone and answered, "Ok, I've seen your office, I know where you work and, well, hmmm…homeless? Not quite homeless, but you do officially live with your older brother. I'll have to think about how to score that one."

Amelia said, "Umm, living in my brother's trailer on his land isn't much better, you know. And yes, on the rest. Ok, give me something meatier."

Owen looked at the article, "Oh, this is a good one: _They bring stretch marks and spit up. How many children do you really want to have? How many mess makers does he expect?_"

Simultaneously, they both answered, "Four." Then Amelia climbed on the bed laughing and kissed him. She flipped onto her side and looked at him inquisitively.

He continued, "_Countryside? City? Suburb? Farm? Beach? Forest? Name the dream location for your home._"

Amelia thought quietly, then responded, "You know, I really like the beach and a small city that's just big enough to have entertainment and shopping options but not so big that you can't walk to the grocery store or post office. That pretty much describes where I lived when I was down in LA before coming here. I grew up in New York, so I'm kind of picky."

Frowning, Owen answered, "Uh oh. I prefer the woods, and I love this piece of property. But I'll admit I'm game for just about any location. I grew up in the suburbs and have lived here, in the city, and even in the desert."

Grabbing the magazine, Amelia declared, "Ok, my turn. Here's a good one: _Who will be responsible for what? House? Yard? Babysitters? Cars? Cooking? The list goes on and on._"

Owen tried to grab the magazine as he insisted, "I didn't see that one in there!"

Amelia held the magazine up as if Owen wouldn't be able to reach it and stated, "Answer it anyway. Or are you scared?"

Laughing aloud, Owen looked at Amelia from the top of his eyes as he tilted his chin downward. He clarified, "I'm not scared, I'm smart. 1. You'll hold me to my answer long after I've forgotten what I said, and 2. It's a trap." Amelia leaned toward him and lightly tickled his side, he gave in far too easily, "Alright. Send the laundry out. Share the kid, yard, and kitchen responsibilities. Hire someone to come in once or twice a month for the deep cleaning, and I'm happy to deal with cars. Will you deal with bills? I hate dealing with bills."

Amelia nuzzled into Owen's chest, "Now what were you afraid of? We're compatible on this one too. I'm perfectly willing to be in charge of the money, and I love sending my laundry out. I'll call babysitters, because that one will be a breeze. At this point, Derek and Meredith owe me years of help." Glancing down, Amelia selected another question, "Great one! What are your sexpectations? What's out of bounds and what do you crave?"

Owen just about choked as he laughed, "Sexpectations? Is that even a word? I'm not answering that one."

Amelia goaded him, "Owen, are you shy?"

Quickly offering a comeback, Owen leaned over to kiss her and stroke her body, "I'd prefer to show you rather than tell you. It's fun to explore, right?"

Amelia laughed and said, "I think we're good on sexpectations."

Owen held up his index favor, "Wait! You didn't say a word!"

"There is nothing I've ever tried that I wouldn't do again," Amelia smiled shrewdly and winked.

"Hmm…cryptic, Mia. Tricky," Owen observed. He offered the next question, "Man, this list of questions goes on and on – I'm turning to 'Continued on page 181.' Let's see…_How will we fight? How will we make up?"_

Amelia jumped up to pull the oatmeal off the stovetop and to finish preparing breakfast, "When I fight, I try to stay cool and calm, but I'll admit to becoming a bit of a yeller at times. I definitely don't clam up or flee, instead I become pretty intense. And making up? Sex, duh."

Growling and jumping up, Owen wrapped his arms around Amelia, and responded, "I never thought I'd say this, but you almost make me want to fight. A lot." She twisted her next so she could see Owen as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Once the fruit and oatmeal were mixed and the coffee was poured, Amelia suggested, "Ok one last question. At least for now." She ran her finger along the page, trying to decide, _"How will your career and family life affect your marriage?"_

Both of them earnestly thought about an answer. Amelia offered, "I'm willing to start." Owen nodded and looked at her seriously. She continued, "I've always thought I would like to find a way to work part time – maybe go back to having my own practice so I could be home with the kids quite a bit."

Owen grinned, "I'd love that. And I'd love having children with someone who would call me on it if I wasn't home enough. I'd love someone to deal with the bills and who is as committed to make up sex as I am. I'd love to take turns in the kitchen and with the babies." His grin turned into a broad smile as he finished, "_That _is why I love you.


	8. Home for the Holidays

**_Chapter 8: Home for the Holidays_**

With Thanksgiving just around the corner, Owen was eager to ensure that he and Amelia experienced a wonderful first holiday together. Knowing they would only have two days away from the hospital, it made no sense to visit Amelia's family that lived on the East Coast. Meredith and Derek were having all the hospital "orphans" over, like they'd done in years past. Owen talked Amelia out of that option since he still felt a bit awkward mixing his relationship with Amelia and his working relationship with Dr. Amelia Shepherd in hospital social situations. Feeling guilty that he hadn't spent Thanksgiving at his Mom's in years, the couple settled on celebrating the day with Owen's extended family.

As she did most years, Owen's mother had invited all sorts of distant relatives to come together for the holiday. Cousins, family friends, aunts and uncles were expected to descend upon Debra Hunt's home around noon. Owen and Amelia arrived earlier, as requested, and Owen was quickly put to work by his mother. He was able to reach high on top shelves, bring in some extra chairs for the meal, answer a computer question, and even stir the gravy on the stove. Amelia kept volunteering to help and asking what she could do, only to be assured that she shouldn't worry about a thing. Feeling awkward and unsure, Amelia sat at a barstool in the kitchen periodically glancing at the overly loud television as commentators discussed the Macy's Parade.

Whenever Owen would swing by on his way to another minor repair or to stir something on the stovetop, Amelia would attempt to engage him in some sort of conversation. She requested, even almost insisted to help, saying, "Ok, I'm here and I'm raring to go. Give me a task." Both Owen and his mother would gently dismiss her, not wanting her to fret or busy herself with work.

Once the guests began arriving around noon, Amelia hoped that perhaps she'd be able to connect with someone or end up with a role. Like a carefully staged play, everyone seemed to know exactly what they each needed to do. Obviously, everyone but Amelia had experienced this routine before. Amelia tried mightily to join into conversations, only to be politely ignored or go unnoticed. She introduced herself to various friends and family, since Owen seemed to have forgotten she was there.

Trying to not fall into an emotional pity party, Amelia focused on finding the joy of the day. She watched Owen chat about football with the guests and smiled. She found him endearing as she watched him interact with non-hospital people and saw him laugh and joke around with long lost connections.

Just before dinner, Owen's mother made a huge production out of asking him as "the only professional surgeon in our midst" to carve the turkey. In fulfilling the honor, Owen basically forgot about Amelia and neglected to mention her surgical skills or help people know more about her. Her usually caring, cuddly, and attentive man was acting as if he hadn't brought anyone with him to the dinner. Amelia thought to herself, _Steps 7 and 10. Remember steps 7 and 10. Humbly ask God to remove my shortcomings. Continue to take personal inventory and when I am/was wrong, promptly admit it. Be humble and gracious, Amelia. Be patient and do not create a need to live out the last portion of step 10. 7 and 10, 7 and 10._

* * *

Between the task of carving the turkey and actually sitting down to eat, an hour passed. Amelia gave up trying to make sense of the delay because going into the kitchen would mean encountering the increasingly drunk crowd hanging out in there. She spotted the only other sober attendee, a young relative who Amelia estimated was in her early 20s. Approaching the girl, Amelia offered, "Hi, I'm Amelia. Owen's date."

The girl, obviously as uncomfortable as Amelia, shook Amelia's hand, smiled, and supplied the best explanation she could muster, "I'm Anna. I can't keep track of how we're related to Owen and his mom, but we come every year." Amelia gently laughed at Anna's candor. Anna went back to playing solitaire, looking up and smirking at Amelia every so often.

Amelia watched Anna a little, looked around the room, and looked out the window at the gray Seattle day. Bored, Amelia ended up asking, "Well, what do you normally do when you come over here for Thanksgiving? It seems like you're the only person your age." Then Amelia leaned closer and mumbled, "That must make this a little boring."

Anna explained, "Oh, there are 3 other college students here. I used to hang out with them but now it just doesn't seem to work. I mean, we get along and everything. I'm just not interested in doing what they're doing, and they're not really sure how to interact with me since I'm not joining in their kind of fun. So, I'm playing solitaire. Nobody seems to mind."

Thinking about the hints in Anna's explanation, Amelia couldn't help but wonder what story was below the surface. Knowing she had nothing better to do and realizing that she liked Anna more than the others she'd met, Amelia suggested a card game and the two began playing it.

After two rounds, Anna, thinking Amelia might be pitying her, insisted, "You know, you're being really nice. But if you want to go join everyone and grab a drink, I'll completely understand."

Amelia smirked and said, "Thanks, but I don't drink."

Anna's eyes engaged more deeply, as she told Amelia, "Me either." By the time Amelia heard this statement, she had already learned that Anna was a junior in college and had missed Fall term due to a health issue.

Smiling gently but looking at Anna intentionally, Amelia risked asking a coded question about AA, "I think we might have a friend in common. Do you know Bill Wilson?"

The college student looked as if Amelia had just removed a 10,000-pound weight from her shoulders. Anna sighed and nodded her head, saying, "First year sober. Six months on Tuesday."

Amelia beamed, "Good for you, Anna. I've been in and out more times than I care to admit. This time, it's been about 3 years. Started drinking in my early teens, relapsed over the years, and now, here I am."

Since nobody was paying any attention to Anna and Amelia, their conversation became open and vulnerable as they sat at the small table. The others were too wrapped up in drinking, conversation, or watching football to notice the two quiet ones in the corner.

Anna studied Amelia's face and reluctantly asked, "Do you mind if I ask…What was your bottom?"

Looking away briefly, Amelia sighed, and a few tears gathered in her eyes, "Well, I was engaged to a wonderful man. We'd both fallen into some pretty serious relapses, and we were going to get clean together. We decided we'd have one last hurrah before checking ourselves in to rehab. It was bad. Really bad."

Anna continued looking at Amelia and reached over to grasp one of her hands. Amelia grinned and placed her other hand on top of Anna's hand. Anna offered, "I'm glad you're here, Amelia. Now I don't feel quite so alone."

"I completely understand," Amelia responded. "I'm glad you're here, too."

Owen came over and approached Amelia from behind, pecking her on the cheek and announcing, "I think we're about ready for dinner." Owen nodded toward Anna and added, "Anna, it is wonderful to see you. How _are_ you?"

Anna smiled and simply responded, "I'm doing well, Owen. Thanks for asking." Anna looked around, not wanting others to hear her and continued, "Hey, I wanted to thank you again for all your help last year – helping me find a facility and visiting and everything."

Grinning and placing his hand on Anna's shoulder, Owen offered, "It was an honor to be trusted and involved. I'm still available if you need anything." Anna thanked Owen and headed toward the dining room. Owen pulled Amelia back from the group that was heading to the table. "I'm sorry to tell you this…my mom…she has her own way of doing things."

Amelia looked confused and said, "Don't all Moms?"

"She likes to _assign_ seating. I checked out the place cards and we are not near each other. I tried to change it," Owen admitted like an embarrassed kid, "and she caught me. I had to change it back."

Nodding reluctantly, Amelia teased, "_Had _to, huh? Afraid of getting grounded?"

Owen pursed his lips and then gently smiled without saying anything.

"Any chance I'm near Anna?" Amelia asked. Owen shook his head and Amelia continued, "Well, that's fine. I can make the best of it. What if I get a page during dinner though – remember, I'm on call."

"I tried," Owen began with a hint of exasperation, "to explain that to Mom. She doesn't get it. Mom put me at an outer edge in case I get paged even though I told Mom I won't be paged because I'm not on call. I'm going to maneuver us, so you end up in my spot and I end up in yours. The only drawback is that you'll be at the corner by the head of the table, where…"

Amelia interrupted, "your mom will sit. It's fine, Owen. As long as I can excuse myself if I'm paged."

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen," Owen said, as if the world would stop spinning if dinner were interrupted. The couple sat down in each other's seats as Owen made sure he headed in the room first and just kept walking until he reached Amelia's seat. "Oh, geez," Owen tried to say convincingly, "let's just switch spots, Mia. Just easier that way."

* * *

Nobody engaged Amelia in conversation nor kept up chatting with her when she'd attempt to connect. Without anything to do except look at the other guests awkwardly, Amelia tried to discretely place her phone on her lap. Being on call and being extraordinarily bored, she caught herself looking down at fake texts in order to cope with the miserable experience. As the meal continued, a resident texted her with a concern that didn't warrant a phone call. Amelia quietly texted back a very brief response. Suddenly, Owen's mother declared very loudly for all to hear, "No phones at the table even if you're on call, dear. That's a strict rule during mealtimes here." Amelia smiled graciously and nodded.

Just as she bent down to put her phone in her purse, Amelia's phone vibrated and indicated a 911 from the hospital. She looked down at it, grimaced, and then looked at Owen, "Excuse me. It's urgent. Hopefully, I won't have to go in." She walked toward the back door so she could step outside to call the hospital.

Owen's mom initially insisted that everyone wait to eat dessert until Amelia could join them. Owen explained more than once that Amelia might be awhile depending upon what was transpiring at the hospital. After about 15 minutes, Mrs. Hunt sighed as if her entire day had been compromised. The group began to pass pumpkin pie slices around the table and the feast continued without Amelia.

Five minutes later, Amelia peeked around the corner of the kitchen and into the dining room, attempting to get Owen's attention. He was being overly intentional about listening to an uncle's story and did not see her until a cousin next to him leaned over and mumbled that his girlfriend appeared to need him. Owen stood up from the table, his mother reacting with disappointment and asking if he _really _needed to excuse himself. Reassuring his mother that he'd be right back, he stepped away and into the kitchen.

"What's up?" he asked as he glanced back at the dining room.

Amelia breathed in deeply and began to explain, "There's a baby in the NICU with multiple brain bleeds. Karev was called in to handle it and he has her on the table. He's concerned about catching all the vessels. I tried to talk him through, but it sounds really complex. I need to go in and join him."

Owen nodded and agreed, then handed her the keys to his truck, "I guess we should have driven separately. I didn't even think of that."

"Well," Amelia suggested, "you could come with me."

Glancing into the dining room again and then back at Amelia, Owen shook his head, "I don't think that's advisable. Take the truck. I'll either catch a ride with someone or call you. It'll work out."

Amelia laughed slightly, "I highly doubt anyone will be heading anywhere near Derek's. Just call me. Hopefully, I'll be out of surgery by the time you're ready." She looked up at him and he bent down so they could kiss. Amelia pulled away quickly, turning what could have been an extended kiss into a very brief one.

Then Owen said, "Hey, I have an idea. Anna is pre-med and she appears to be having a rotten time. Want to take her with you?" Amelia smiled and nodded, so Owen went to the edge of the dining room and motioned to Anna. When Anna came in the kitchen, she asked what was up.

Amelia explained, "I need to go to the hospital to join in on a surgery. Would you like to go with me and get the nickel tour?"

Without missing a beat, Anna enthusiastically agreed, "Yes. That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Owen suggested the two leave through the back door, hoping to avoid a scene with his mother. When he returned to the dining room, he explained that there was good news and bad news. The good news was that Anna would be getting a glimpse into a surgery at the hospital, the bad news was that Amelia had been called in. Everyone seemed amenable to the situation except Owen's mother. She asked Owen to help her clear dishes so she could corner him in the kitchen.

Debra whined to her son, "I can't believe she had to leave. Can't you do anything about on call schedules, Owen?"

Laughing, Owen offered, "I can, but somebody has to be on call, Mom. Usually, we rotate so everyone serves their fair share of time." Hugging his mom, Owen tried to reassure her, "Amelia had a lovely time – she asked me to make sure to thank you on her behalf. There was a baby being operated on and they needed her hands pronto. She didn't have time to say goodbye."

"Even a brief goodbye would have been better than none. I'm not sure she enjoyed being here. I found her very difficult to engage in conversation," Debra projected. Owen hugged his mom again and suggested that he'd help her with the dishes once guests began to leave.

* * *

On the way to the hospital, Amelia and Anna shared stories about their lives, about addiction and recovery, and about Anna's med school plans. As they came near the hospital, Amelia asked, "Would you prefer to be in the OR itself or up above in the gallery? In the gallery, you can't see details as closely, but you have a chair. In the OR, your view is better, but you'll be standing. Based on how the surgery is probably progressing by now, I'd guess we'll be in there between 1-3 hours."

Anna was happily stunned to have either option put before her. "I would love to be in the OR if I can. Thank you for offering that option."

Explaining the reason behind her offer, Amelia said with a wink, "We're a teaching hospital and you're a student." Amelia then explained what Anna would have to do to prepare to enter the OR. They parked Owen's truck in his parking spot and entered the hospital, walking quickly toward the OR. In the scrub area, Amelia prepared for surgery while sharing on overview of the situation.

"Tell me where we are, Karev," Amelia said as she and Anna entered the room. Anna went and stood to the side in the area that Amelia had shown her.

"I haven't touched the hematoma in the front at all. I thought it was contained and minor, but the skin indicates the bleeding is continuing. Before you attack that, take a look at the area where I'm working right now. I'm not sure what to make of the way the ends of the vessels present themselves. Who's our guest?"

Amelia walked over and stood right by Karev, saying, "A relative of Owen's that I saved from his family's dreadfully boring and drunken Thanksgiving. Anna, this is Dr. Karev. Alex, Anna." Karev nodded at Anna and said hello. Amelia leaned down and requested an up-close camera be brought in so the area could be projected on a screen. "I'm not sure what we've got going until I can get a magnified view. Vitals are basically stable. I'll wait to open up another spot until we have a better look at this area."

When the camera was brought in and located in the correct spot, Amelia became increasingly concerned, "These vessels didn't pop or become severed. This baby has cerebral arteriovenous malformation. Change of plans, here. I want to try stereotactic radiosurgery first. If we have to, I'll open her up and remove the irregularities. Repairing that bleed you've been tending isn't going to solve the core issue, Karev." Amelia turned to a nurse, "Let's set up for a portable head CT, ECG, and EEG. Hopefully we can get what we need from those and not need an MRI. Be ready to try a cerebral angiography but we'll wait to carry that out until I can view the CT. We need phenytoin at the ready in case she seizes."

Karev asked, "Doesn't AVM-cerebral usually present in ages 15-20?"

"Yes," Amelia confirmed as she prepped the baby for a different procedure and assisted Alex with the area where he'd been working. "What was your indication to bring the baby to surgery? What made you think you were dealing just with bleeds? Not to say that was a mistake – it wasn't. I'm curious to know if she was seizing."

Alex explained, "No seizures. I saw the hematomas with the naked eye and noticed she had muscle weakness. She didn't seem to be maintaining eye contact with her mother like she had earlier in the day. I have to admit – part of my actions were gut-based."

"You did the right thing," Amelia reassured Karev. "This condition is extremely rare and nearly impossible to catch in a baby who can't communicate about vision changes, headaches, numbness and dizziness."

As the nurse began the tests Amelia had ordered, Amelia instructed Anna, "Anna, you are welcome to stay, but I want you to know this just turned into a 6-8-hour surgery. If you want to go in the gallery so you can sit down, that works." Anna agreed to stay for the time being and then Amelia turned her attention to Karev, "What a complex but intriguing rush. Do you want to stay and assist? I'll understand if you want to get back to your Thanksgiving dinner. I certainly didn't intend to take over your ER, but this is definitely neuro now."

Alex indicated that he would stay and assist but asked a nurse to call Jo and let her know the situation. "Please tell her she's welcome to come in and observe, if she wants." Alex turned to Amelia and explained, "I left her at your brother's house, thinking I'd only be away for a little while. She becomes a little uncomfortable hanging around attendings, especially if I'm not there."

Amelia nodded and joked, "Sometimes I become a little uncomfortable at Derek's too." Turning to another nurse, Amelia requested that Owen be called. She could use his hands if he wanted to come in, but, mostly, she just wanted to let him know that she wouldn't be picking him up anytime soon."

* * *

Upon receiving calls from the hospital, both Owen and Jo excused themselves from their respective events. Both were relieved to have a reason to step away and participate in a surgery. Owen arrived first and joined Karev and Amelia. When Jo arrived, the table was already crowded. After being introduced, Jo and Anna headed up to the gallery to observe.

After six hours together, Owen, Alex and Amelia were able to complete the surgery and close. Amelia shared, "In addition to normal post-op observation, we'll have to watch carefully for seizures. I'll want an MRI in the morning to make sure there are no potential bleeds. Who's first up to keep an eye on her? Which residents are on today?"

Owen explained, "Stephanie is here, but I think the pit has her hopping. Wilson," he said through the speaker system, "do you want to clock in and help out?"

"Sure. Alex, are you going to join me or are you too tired?" Jo asked.

Karev answered, "I've been standing and operating for close to 9 hours. Let me grab a couple hours and then I'll come join you in the NICU." Jo smiled and headed down the stairs so she could accompany the baby to recovery. She invited Anna, who was in no hurry to leave, to join her.

* * *

As they scrubbed out, Amelia and Owen had a few moments alone. Owen leaned over to Amelia and kissed her passionately. He noted that she didn't seem to be reciprocating to the same degree. Stepping away gently, Owen whispered, "You were invaluable in there today. Great work. Ready to go home?"

Amelia said without much explanation, "I think I'll head over to Derek's and see if people are still there." Noticing that she hadn't specifically invited him, Owen studied Amelia's face briefly. She noticed, looked up and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Owen said quickly. "Nothing. Just, umm…yeah, nothing. I guess we'll need to ride together, right?"

"Oh yeah," Amelia said distantly, "I guess so. What are you going to do about Anna? Doesn't she need a ride somewhere?"

Owen answered, "She goes to UW. I could give her cab fare if she wants to stay with Wilson. Otherwise, we could drop her off on the way home."

With a faraway gaze, Amelia asked, "Is it wrong of me to be thankful for this surgery today?"

"I understand what you mean. I get it." Owen responded.

Amelia lowered her brow and frowned without making eye contact, "I'm not sure you do." A silence hung in the air and then Amelia began walking out of the scrub area, suggesting, "Well, let's go check in with Anna and go from there."

Owen paused, trying to analyze Amelia's last few statements and coming up short, then began to follow her. By the time he was in the hallway, he saw her in the elevator as the doors closed. By the time Owen reached recovery, Amelia caught him in the hallway and explained that Anna and Jo were having a great conversation. Anna decided to stay with Jo and catch a ride to UW in the morning.

Owen tried to put his arm around Amelia, but she found an excuse to stop at a nearby nurses' station, "Oh, look, some saint has coffee brewing." She went out from under his arm and poured herself a cup, grasping the cup with both hands as they continued to walk toward the parking lot. Outside, Owen and Amelia walked silently to the truck and a hint of strain seemed to hang in their midst.

As they approached the truck, Owen unlocked the passenger side first and said inquisitively, "Did I…Did I do something wrong?"

Amelia pressed her lips together, "Wrong? No. I wouldn't call it wrong." Then she shut the truck door. By the time Owen climbed in the driver's side, Amelia had grabbed a blanket Owen kept behind the seat, curled up and closed her eyes.


	9. Trouble in Paradise

**_Chapter 9: Trouble in Paradise _**

At 4 a.m., Amelia was deeply asleep in her room at Derek's house. Owen, on the other hand, was wide awake in the trailer trying to piece the previous day together and figure out Amelia's behavior on their way home. Stirring her from a dream about swimming in the ocean at a tropical beach, Amelia's pager sounded. Wilson had paged 911. "Crap," Amelia groaned as she rolled over to pick up the phone.

"What's the problem, Wilson?" Amelia asked when the switchboard transferred the call to the NICU.

"Dr. Shepherd, the baby has experienced 3 seizures and her blood pressure is consistently rising. Dr. Karev ordered phenytoin, but she has had two seizures since we medicated her. He's concerned about increasing the dosage. He asked me to call you for input."

Amelia asked follow up questions and determined the baby was at risk. She asked Wilson to get an immediate MRI and to tell Karev that she was on her way in. Since the drive to the hospital was lengthy from Derek's house, Amelia figured it was better to head toward the hospital than wait for the MRI results. If the MRI came back with hope, she could always sleep in an on-call bed.

By the time Amelia arrived, Jo had already called her with the MRI results. They were grim, showing multiple bleeds and two large areas with strong potential of rupturing. When she received the phone call while in the car, Amelia suggested Karev try embolization, "It's not invasive and it may be able to slow some of the areas. It sounds like I'm going to have to open her up to remove the large and faulty connections between the veins and arteries. If the small bleeds are controlled, the baby has a better chance of surviving the more major procedure. Where are the parents?"

Jo explained that the parents were sleeping in the waiting area and had come in twice during the night to see the baby. Amelia wanted to speak with them to brace them for the seriousness of the next steps, but she knew they needed to grant consent for Karev's procedure.

"Have Karev get the baby into the OR stat. You go tell the parents that we performed an MRI that showed some minor bleeds. Take a look at the endovascular embolization process so you can explain it to the parents. I'll discuss the more major surgery with them when I arrive," Amelia ordered.

When she arrived at the hospital, Amelia went to the OR to check on Karev before approaching the parents. She asked him how he was doing, and he explained there was damage to the artery where the needle had been inserted and bleeding at the site of the puncture. Karev sighed heavily, "It's not looking good. I can't seem to keep up with the problems – I address one and two more appear."

Amelia told Karev straight out, "We may lose her. Any more seizures since I was paged? How's her BP?"

"She's had a total of 4 seizures, the last one was pretty rough. BP has been slowly climbing – never regular at 64/41 for her age – last read was 100/70. I gave her Ismelin which doesn't seem to be working effectively," Karev reported.

Amelia suggested, "Let's get her off Ismelin – it's only blocking the neurotransmitters. Put her on Coreg and have Aldomet at the ready. If we shift to Aldomet, we will need to watch her BP like a hawk – we don't want the pressure to swing too far, too fast. I'm going to go talk to the parents. Nice work, Karev. I'll be back soon." Amelia stepped out to speak with the parents, knowing she had to tell them that their baby may not survive.

* * *

On the rare occasions that they weren't together in the morning, Owen would text and they'd determine a time to meet so they could share a ride. After not hearing from her after 4 texts, he decided to head up to the house. Meredith and Derek were busy getting ready to leave when Owen knocked.

Derek greeted him, "Good morning, Owen. Amelia's not here, we thought she was with you."

Looking confused, Owen clarified, "No. She…uh…she came back here last night, and I haven't seen her since. Her car is gone?"

Meredith, her hands full of kid supplies, nodded as she headed out to the car, "Car is gone. Maybe she was called in. Was she on call, Derek?" Derek shrugged his shoulders. After all, he didn't keep track of her on call schedule.

Owen confirmed that Amelia was on call. Derek asked Owen if he wanted to ride in with them, but Owen declined. He was hoping to have some time to figure out what was going on with Amelia. Owen hurried to the ferry and was able to drive right on one that was just about to depart. As it crossed the sound, Owen stood on the deck in the cold November morning mist and looked out at the water. Everything looked gray and colorless. When the ferry docked, Owen drove to the hospital and spotted Amelia's car in the parking lot. At least he knew where she was and that she was safe.

Checking out the OR board upon his arrival, Owen was dismayed to discover that the surgeries he'd scheduled in OR 6 had been moved or cancelled. Karev and Shepherd were performing an emergency surgery. The length of surgery was listed as TBD, to be determined, which made Owen's job more challenging as he attempted to shuffle surgery times and ORs. A doctor approached Owen in a huff, complaining about his procedure being delayed. Owen assured him that he had just arrived and was looking into the matter. Another surgeon found Owen just before Owen entered OR 6 with the same frustration. Owen assured her that he was addressing the situation and would have a solution soon. _Sometimes I hate this job, _Owen thought to himself.

* * *

Owen grabbed a mask and stepped into the edge of the OR. "What's your status?" he asked.

Amelia and Alex looked drained and stressed just as the baby arrested. "Now is not a good time to ask," Amelia called out. "You can wait or we can send you an update when she's stable. Clear!" Amelia was able to restore a heart rhythm but looked at Alex, "Keeping her under much longer will only increase the risks."

Alex nodded but pointed out, "So what do we do? If we close her, the bleeds will continue."

Continuing to stand at the doorway, Owen asked again, "I need a status, doctors."

Ignoring Owen, closing her eyes briefly, and then looking up to the ceiling, Amelia said, "Stop. Everybody stop. Let's slow down and breathe. How many areas do you have remaining for embolization?"

"Three," Alex stated, "we're close."

"Let's address those. Her large bleeds have not ruptured. If I go in there, her body won't be able to handle the trauma right now. Let's take our chances on the large bleeds. I'll help you address the embolizations. We'll have to bring her back for another surgery when she's more stable. Otherwise, it's highly likely we'll lose her while attempting open surgery," Amelia thought aloud.

Owen, both impressed with Amelia's command of the situation and antsy to address his OR board, cleared his throat, "So…estimate?"

"We'll get the hell out of your way and off the OR board within an hour, Owen. Two hours if you continue to stand there and harangue us." Amelia snapped. Owen left the room to reconfigure the board, none too pleased with Amelia.

After Owen had stepped out, Alex observed, "Yowsa, that was a little rough, wasn't it? Poor guy is just trying to manage a ton of surgeries and a limited number of ORs."

Amelia just glared at him.

Alex raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Trouble in paradise, huh?"

"That's really none of your business," Amelia said as she concluded her portion of the embolizations. "Can you close? I'll go talk to the parents." Alex nodded then shook his head in shock as Amelia stormed out of the room. He thought to himself, _I'll stay out of her way today._

As Amelia scrubbed out, she noticed the time: 9:45 am. She stepped into the hallway, and Owen was waiting for her.

"Mia?" Owen said. Amelia simply kept walking and held up her hand toward Owen, too exhausted to deal with her Chief of Surgery or her boyfriend after 5 plus hours working on that baby. Undeterred, Owen stated more strongly, "Dr. Shepherd?" Amelia stopped walking, turned around and looked at him without speaking. "Can we step aside for a moment?" Owen asked insistently.

"I'd rather not," Amelia said, "I need to update two very overwrought parents who are very likely going to lose their daughter today. Can this wait?"

Owen approached Amelia and gently grasped her arm, guiding her to a nearby supply closet, "I'll be brief."

When they were alone in the closet, he said softly, "I'm speaking as your Chief right now." Amelia stared back at him blankly, about to fall asleep while standing. Owen continued, his volume increasing as he met Amelia's steely stare and became angered by it, "Do not _ever _speak to me that way in an OR again. Furthermore, do not call me by my first name in a packed OR full of staff, and do not dismiss me or my questions when I'm simply trying to do my job. Are we clear?" Amelia nodded. Owen, about ready to shake her senseless, put his hands-on Amelia's shoulders, shouting, "What the hell is wrong?"

Amelia mocked a confused look and said sarcastically, "I'm sorry. Is my boss asking me that or my boyfriend? My answers vary."

"Amelia," Owen gasped with exasperation and lowered his voice. "It's obvious I've upset you. I'd like to talk about it."

Amelia yelled, "So would I, but now is not the time. I'm exhausted, I'm about to lose a baby that Karev and I have worked hard to save, and I need to brace her parents for what lies ahead. Last night, I was equally tired. I do not want to talk about it while I'm edgy and exhausted. I am in no shape to have a heart to heart conversation right now. You need to give me some room here. " She turned and left the closet to find the baby's parents.

Owen decided he would call Kepner from the nearest nurses' station and provide her with the updates for the board. He wasn't in the mood to deal with more whining doctors at the moment. Derek was at the station when Owen came around the counter to use the phone. Innocently and simply to be friendly, Derek asked, "So, how was your Thanksgiving?"

Owen looked up and said, "I'm not sure." Derek looked confused and chose to finish up his chart and be on his way. Karev approached Derek as the two walked toward recovery.

* * *

"Hey, man," Karev asked, "What the hell is up with your sister? She about tore Hunt a new one when he came in asking for a status update on the room."

Derek looked at Alex inquisitively, "Really? Hmmm. I'm not sure. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

"Crazy how quickly the Thanksgiving spirit fades away," Alex mused as he turned the corner.

Derek thought to himself, _Yes, Karev, because you are always so full of Thanksgiving joy and gratitude._

Amelia was standing at a charting area nearby, so Derek decided to approach her and act naïve. "Hi, Amy. You were up early, huh? Called in?"

Amelia stopped charting and looked at her older brother, "I received a call at 4am that a baby I operated on last night was decompensating. Karev and I worked on her until after 9 am. She coded on the table and I had to close without addressing two large potential aneurysms. The baby has AVM. She needs open brain surgery, but I'm concerned she can't handle it. It's tragic. I'm pretty sure we're going to lose her."

Derek looked at his sister intently as he listened, "Oh, Amy, I'm sorry. That's intense." He'd been able to gather that she was on the brink of tears, anger, and sleep simultaneously. He put his hand softly on her arm. "Anything I can do to help? Can you at least grab some sleep?"

"I'm going to try in a few minutes." Amelia explained.

Derek ventured into the shark infested waters of his sister's edgy mood, "I missed you yesterday. How was your Thanksgiving?"

Pursing her lips and turning her chin to the side, Amelia looked up and then directly at Derek, "Remember at church when we were kids and we were learning the 10 Commandments? Sister Theresa taught us that 'You shall not bear false witness against your neighbor' also meant that God asks us to interpret situations and people in the best possible light."

Derek nodded and confirmed, "Yes. I remember that. Pretty wise insight."

"Well, let's just say that line of thinking and Step 7 have been my mantras since yesterday. Thanksgiving was…challenging." Amelia explained.

Owen happened to be walking by and overheard the Shepherd's talking. Pretending as if he'd not heard her, he approached them and gently asked Amelia, "How did the parents take the news?"

Amelia, unsure what Owen might have heard, asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

Owen tried to appear innocent and smiled warmly, "Not long." Owen reached up and swept Amelia's hair behind her ear, "Are you going to be able to get some sleep? You look beat."

Forcing a grin, Amelia nodded, "Soon." An awkward silence filled the area as Amelia silently hoped Derek would stay and Owen would leave.

After about 30 seconds, Owen said blankly. "I need to get back to the pit. I'll see you both later."

* * *

Amelia asked her brother, "Can we go somewhere more private? I need to talk to you alone." Derek suggested they walk over to the attendings' lounge and see if it was empty. It was, so they settled in. Amelia began, "I'm sorry, Derek, you're going to have to fill in for Kate, Nancy, and Liz."

Derek shrugged his shoulders and asked, "What's up, Amy?"

"First off, I am utterly and completely exhausted. I am sure I'm far too emotional and am lacking perspective, but yesterday was horrible." Amelia started sharing how isolated and ignored she felt the previous day and how thankful she was to escape the gathering for an emergency surgery.

"It's not that I don't believe you, Amy, but that just doesn't sound like Owen," Derek reflected.

Amelia responded, "I completely agree. Being near his mother seemed to turn him into an intimidated kid determined to please his mama at all costs. On top of that, and I know I sound like a whiny girlfriend, but I am not exaggerating, he ignored me. He didn't introduce me to anyone and basically abandoned me. I'm a big girl and I can hold my own, but this was beyond bad." Derek listened and nodded, letting his sister vent. "Then add to all that, everyone but one other person was drunk, the TV was on the whole day and was blaring loudly, the turkey was dry, and I left before pumpkin pie."

Derek chuckled, "Ah, now we get to the root of the matter: the pumpkin pie." Amelia laughed through her light tears as Derek moved to sit down next to Amelia and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as Derek offered, "I'm sorry. That sounds like a miserable day. You need to talk to Owen about all this." Amelia closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. As her head began to droop, Derek whispered a suggestion that she head to the on-call room. Amelia didn't move. Derek glanced at the clock and realized he had about half an hour until he needed to be somewhere, but determined he was right where he needed to be at the moment.

As Derek tried his best to flip through a medical journal with one hand and read the articles, Amelia continued to doze. In a frenzy, Owen came in to the lounge and stated with relief, "Oh, there you are!"

Derek looked up and asked, "Me?"

"No," Owen explained. "Amelia." Knowing for certain that he did not want to witness Amy and Owen interact when she woke up, Derek decided to extricate himself from the situation and from his sister's snuggled body. He excused himself as Owen leaned down and shook Amelia's shoulder, "Hey, Mia, I need your help." Amelia sleepily opened one eye and looked at Owen as he continued, "The head of neuro at Seattle Pres was in a car accident. Their Chief just called to ask if you could go work on him. I told him you were on your way."

Amelia sat up, opened her eyes, and looked at Owen indignantly, "You told him what?"

"This is what we do, Mia. If one of our own needs our help, we rush to help." Owen stated firmly.

"Wait, wait. Without talking to me, you agreed? This isn't about whether or not I'll go. This is about you answering on my behalf without my input." Amelia growled as her anger grew.

Owen shook his head in disbelief, "Every moment we sit here arguing about this is another moment Dr. Samuels' treatment is delayed."

"I'll send Derek," Amelia declared as she began to pull out her phone and text her brother.

"Dr. Shepherd, I am coming to the Head of Neuro as the Chief of Surgery. You have been requested and I've arranged for it to happen. Derek will _not _go. You will." Owen argued.

Amelia looked at Owen with fiery eyes, yelling, "Dr. Hunt. I am the Head of Neurosurgery at this hospital. I am telling you that my top surgeon is fresh, able to handle the situation, and well rested. I have been operating since 4am and am not at my best. I want Dr. Samuels to have the best possible treatment. I cannot guarantee that if I were to operate on him right now. If you cannot trust me as the Head of Neuro to make a decision about which surgeon to send into this situation, I need to know. You need to tell me now so I can find a hospital where my administrative abilities are trusted and appreciated. Is that all? I have a surgeon to find and send to Seattle Pres." Amelia jumped up and headed out the door.

Owen thought to himself, _How do I seem to just be digging myself deeper and deeper into the hole today? _He flopped his head onto the back of the couch and closed his eyes to regroup.

After about 10 minutes, Meredith and Alex came into the lounge laughing and talking loudly. Alex was saying, "So then I told Arizona that if she wanted Jo to wear a robe, _she_ could buy her one. Not my problem. I don't really want her wearing a robe."

* * *

Meredith responded, "Alex, you're too much. Jo…she's…she's an exhibitionist. Poor Arizona." Meredith noticed Owen, who had just raised his head. She greeted Owen and said, "I'm sorry, Owen. Did we wake you up?"

"No, I was just sitting here. Wasn't sleeping," Owen explained.

"So…uh…Hunt," Alex asked a bit reluctantly but also with complete curiosity, "how was your Thanksgiving?"

Owen furrowed his brow and answered, "Strange. Or at least it ended that way. The day was fine."

"Huh," Alex said cryptically.

"Why? What?" Owen asked.

"Shepherdess seemed to be pretty testy last night and this morning. None of my business. Shouldn't have asked," Alex said dismissively.

Meredith, much more comfortable and familiar with Owen, jumped into the conversation, "Owen, did you upset my sister-in-law?"

Owen, uncomfortable discussing his love life with Mer and Alex, explained, "I think I did, but I'm not sure how."

"Leave her a note and back off," Meredith suggested. "Amelia is _not _like Cristina…" Meredith began to explain.

Alex interjected, "Nobody is like Yang and that is a mighty good thing for the world."

Mer elbowed Alex in the ribs and continued, "Amelia likes to be reassured but she also won't address something until she has it all figured out in her own mind. She'll spend hours or days analyzing something before interacting. One time, she'd put a mixing bowl in the wrong cabinet. The next time I went in the kitchen, I noticed it and moved it to where I normally keep it. She thought I was upset even though I wasn't. I think she waited two days until she calmly and politely asked me about it. Derek explained to me that day that Amelia has always been that way."

Owen nodded and thought silently. Then he said, "I've been trying to engage her in conversation, and I think it's only made things worse."

"That's why I try _not _to talk to chicks when they're spinning out emotionally. Nothing you can say helps. Just pisses them off more," Alex offered with conviction. Owen glanced at Alex and dismissed his input.

Meredith continued, "Write her a note, Owen, and then back away. Flowers might help, too, if you're really in the doghouse. I personally think giving a woman flowers is a waste of money, but Amelia loves flowers. Write her a note and then wait for her to approach you."

Owen pursed his lips and nodded as he stood up to return to his office, "Thanks, Meredith. You two take care."

When he arrived at his desk, Owen attempted to compose a note for Amelia. After many drafts and rewrites, Owen sealed a note in an envelope. Paged to a trauma, Owen headed toward the ER as he handed the envelope to his administrative assistant and asked her to get it to Amelia along with a dozen red roses. The note read:

**_Mia – I love you. I'm embarrassed to admit that I'm not fully sure what I've done, but I know I've upset you. I'm sorry from the depths of my heart. I hate the tension that's currently between us._**

**_Thanksgiving was less than ideal, and I'm thankful that you were willing to do your best to tolerate my interfering mother and drunken relatives. I promise to never again ask you to tolerate a holiday at my mother's. On a positive note, you need to know that your presence yesterday was an incredible gift to Anna._**

**_My behavior today has been even worse than my mistakes on Thanksgiving. I was completely out of line today when I insisted we speak and yelled at you about how to refer to me. When I tried to command you to operate at Seattle Pres, I was unnecessarily and inappropriately pulling rank. Neither was a shining example of how I try to lead. I let my frustration cloud my judgment and actions._**

**_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me or to at least talk this out with me when you are ready. Take the time you need and know I'll be here if/when you want to reconnect._**

**_With love, O_**


	10. Full of Apologies

**_Chapter 10: Full of Apologies_**

_I received your note and the flowers. Thank you. Let me rest up_

_and all will be well. It's all resolvable. Love you, A._

Read the text Amelia sent to Owen Friday afternoon when she woke up in an on-call room to find a note and gorgeous and fragrant roses beside the bed. When Owen had asked his assistant to send flowers, he assumed she'd send them to Derek and Meredith's house. The idea to place them in the on-call room as Amelia slept was superb. Owen thought to himself, _my assistant needs a raise, flowers of her own, or something._

While he waited for her to approach him, Owen did his best to avoid Amelia. If they caught sight of one another, he would grin and try to excuse himself as smoothly as possible. When he saw her from afar at the hospital, he would turn into another hallway or jump on an elevator. At home, the challenge continued. Owen would be sitting outside the trailer and Amelia would drive by. He would try not to wave or look.

Sunday was an amazing and rare Indian Summer day with clear skies and temperatures in the mid-60s. Owen decided to go down to the water even though the hike was arduous on the way back. Being a thorough and safety-conscious outdoorsman, he sent a text to Meredith letting her know where he would be. Meredith's phone was buried in the bottom of her purse, so she did not see the text until much later in the day.

Unbeknownst to Owen, Amelia had decided earlier in the day to go for a hike down to the water as well. Derek had planned to go with her but was called in to the hospital shortly before they were planning to leave the house. Amelia decided to go on the hike anyway and spend some time alone.

As Owen rounded the last corner of the hairpin-turn trail, he took in a deep soothing breath as he saw the water. He was hot and sweaty from the hike and assumed he was as alone as a person could be in today's world. Stripping off every last stitch, he jumped into the cool water and let out a yowl. Amelia, just coming through the trees to head back up to the house, recognized the voice and laughed softly.

She walked over to where his clothes were strewn and stood there waiting for him to notice her. Owen was swimming in the cold water like a little kid out at the city pool for the first time in the summer. His face was joyful and relaxed. _All he needs is a slide, _Amelia thought to herself as she giggled and watched him.

Owen began to swim toward the shore alternating between a nearly perfect front crawl and what Amelia would learn was called the combat side stroke. He paused to catch his breath and noticed her. He was still relatively far away, yet close enough to call out to her and hear her.

Amelia decided to be playful. She held up his pants and said, "Are you looking for these?"

Owen laughed and rubbed the water off his face, then smiled broadly at her, responding, "That all depends."

"On what?" Amelia asked.

"On whether or not you care to join me. It's refreshing, I promise. Fills you with verve," Owen declared.

Amelia roared with laughter, knowing there was no way whatsoever that she was getting in that cold water. She smiled coyly and shared, "I think I'll just stay at the shore and admire the view."

Owen dove back into the water as Amelia admired his naked, muscular body as it swam closer and closer. When he reached the shore, Owen had no shame whatsoever. He walked out on the shallow riverbank naked as a jay bird. "Fancy meeting you here," he joked as he barely began to dry off and threw on his pants. Even though they'd been naked together numerous times, Amelia turned away feeling like she shouldn't be looking.

"I'd really like to kiss you if you wouldn't mind," Owen said from the log where he was sitting.

Amelia smirked and then suggested, "Then why don't you come over here and do that _once _you're dried off."

Running toward her, still dripping wet, Owen picked Amelia up and rubbed his dripping hair all over her. Amelia laughed and shrieked, begging to be put down.

"Now are you ready for a swim?" Owen taunted.

"Don't. You. Dare." Amelia responded in staccato style. She was helpless, now flung over his broad shoulder. Owen laughed and walked toward the shore. "Owen!" Amelia threatened. "Stop! Stop right now, Owen!"

Owen stopped at the edge of the shore and slid Amelia's body in front of his, still holding her as he kissed her. He turned so his back was to the water and so Amelia was further on land. Letting her feet touch the ground, he bent down to rub noses with her, saying, "Well, that was fun." He turned and went back toward his clothes.

"You apparently received enough verve for the both of us from that swim," she kidded. Owen smiled back as she grinned, "I really thought you were going to throw me in the water. You know that would not have been an advisable boyfriend thing to do, right?"

Owen was back on the log and drying his hair with the towel he'd brought with him from the trailer. From under the towel, Owen's voice sounded, saying, "Of course I know better. Doesn't mean it wasn't fun to tease you." He threw the towel off his head and smiled broadly.

Amelia walked over and sat next to Owen on the log. She looked at him feeling slightly awkward and began, "You know, I'm sorry about not being more direct or forthcoming the other day. I was so incredibly tired that I was afraid my mouth would engage before my brain and spout out something ridiculously unwise or hurtful."

"Well, we're here now. Can we sort it all out?" Owen asked with a deep gaze.

"It all seems so silly now. My reactions toward you the next day were childish, and I think my avoidance made this into something much bigger than the original issue. Anyway…Thanksgiving was," Amelia paused thoughtfully, "difficult."

Owen nodded, not sure if he should just listen or if he should share his impressions. He went with the former.

Amelia continued, "This sounds so insecure, but I have to tell you, Owen, I felt abandoned at Thanksgiving. From the second we arrived, I'm not sure we spent more than a total of 5 minutes interacting. I didn't know anybody. I introduced myself and still felt left out of conversations. I was uncomfortable most of the day and horrified when your mother called me out for using my phone at the table. Anna was my saving grace, but that doesn't erase the whole of my experience."

"You are so right," Owen affirmed. "We didn't spend much time together. Mom...well, I did talk to her after everyone left. I told her I didn't appreciate how she called you out and how she treated you. I'm deeply sorry she felt the need to announce her table rules so boldly. I neglected to introduce you and help you integrate into the drunken frenzy. It had been so long since I'd attended that event that I honestly had forgotten how much drinking defines the day. I, uh, I apologize Mia. I dropped the ball."

Amelia added, "Like I said, my actions the following day were not helpful. We both played a part. Next time we are some place social, maybe we could check in with each other a few times? Somehow be more intentional about being there _together_?"

Owen nodded and basically repeated himself as a sad expression came over his entire face, "I'd like that. Mia, I truly am sorry. I certainly didn't mean to ignore you, but I can completely see how it could've felt that way. Mom kind of monopolizes me – especially when I bring someone with me. That's part of the reason I seldom spend holidays with her."

"I'm not done," Amelia announced. Owen thought to himself, _what more did I do or neglect to do?! _Amelia added, "I owe you an apology for how I spoke to you in the OR. I was completely unprofessional. I won't do it again."

"Thanks," Owen said softly as he grasped Amelia's hand. "I could have handled it better, but I truly appreciate the apology. That was not a great interaction. And on the Seattle Pres thing, I'm sorry I just assumed you were going. That was a military mindset creeping into my now civilian life."

Amelia looked at him and offered, "I hope you aren't offended when I say that I don't regret my response on that in the least."

Laughing softly, Owen shook his head, "No. I get it. I bulldozed into the room with a plan that I didn't need to be responsible for creating. I did your job for you, which is not my responsibility. I'm sorry."

"Well aren't we just a bundle of apologies," Amelia mused. "You know, I was embarrassed as I remembered that quiz we took and how I didn't fight at all like I said I fight. I'm kind of feeling convicted."

Owen put his arm around Amelia and suggested, "The different fighting styles don't bother me as long as the make-up sex is still in the picture."

Amelia laughed and said, "Agreed!"

Owen leaned over to kiss Amelia, holding her chin and cheek in his hand. He leaned back gently after a minute or so and said, "Well, the way I see it, we can either have make up sex down here or we can try it after we trudge up that wicked trail."

Amelia stood up and held out her hand, "Follow me. I know just the place."


	11. Moving in Together?

**_Chapter 11: Moving in Together?_**

Amelia led Owen along a trail that mostly followed the shore. Curious, Owen asked, "Did you create this trail or just discover it?"

Laughing heartily, Amelia responded, "Me? Blazing a trail…as in, a dirt trail. No. Derek showed me. It's a trail that he's created over the years."

"So, you're taking me to your brother's secret sex spot? I'm a bit impressed and horrified all at once," Owen chortled.

"You have no problem having sex in his trailer," Amelia said as she stopped and turned around to look at him with a serious look.

Owen groaned, "I will now. Thanks for the image." He concluded by winking at her and softly slapping her ass.

Amelia turned around and resumed walking toward the spot, "However, to answer your question: no, we are not heading to Derek's secret sex spot. Unless he comes here alone and…oh God, never mind."

Owen cleared his throat, "Yeah…let's not go there."

Amelia continued, "I mean, really, Owen, do you think Meredith would hike down here and then have sex outside, on the dirt, under some trees? Meredith?"

Owen nodded, "Good point."

Amelia turned the corner and bent down under some branches. She came to a tiny area where the ground was cleared, and the tree branches provided a natural ceiling. The sun beams peeked through the leaves. Turning around with her arms extended to her sides, she exclaimed, "Ta da!"

Taking her by surprise and enveloping her in his arms, Owen picked Amelia up and twirled her around. He set her down, kissed her, and whispered, "This is nice." He bent down and spread his towel out on the ground. After sitting down, he patted the ground next to him while putting his other hand in the air and said, "Care to join me, beautiful lady?"

Amelia grasped his hand and offered a flirty grin, "I'd love to." Rather than sitting next to him, she straddled him. As her chest slid down along his, she raised her eyebrows and offered, "The towel's only so big, after all."

Grinning, Owen raised his eyebrows back at her and chuckled, "I like how you think." They kissed and slowly took off each other's shirts. Owen kissed Amelia's chest and shoulders as she gently tugged on his hair and nibbled his ear. Amelia stood up and took off the rest of her clothes while Owen fell onto his back and shimmied out of his. Strategically, Amelia reclaimed her spot. He slid into her as she slid on top of him.

"The best part of being out here is that nobody can hear us," Amelia said suggestively as they made love.

Owen tilted his head back and then looked at Amelia, offering, "The best part of being out here is being with you." Amelia grabbed Owen on either side of his face and kissed him long and hard. She moved her hands onto Owen's back, scratching him as he moaned. Owen's hands traveled along Amelia's back and neck, eventually settling in her hair as he tugged on it and continued kissing her.

When they finished, Owen sprawled out on his back as Amelia laid on top of him. "That was amazing," she cooed. Owen chuckled and stroked her hair. They snuggled into one another until they realized they were cold. Owen handed Amelia her shirt and then put his on.

As they finished getting dressed, Owen sighed loudly, "Now we climb up the steep hill." Owen flopped onto his back and begged, "Can't we call a chopper or build a boat or somehow avoid that climb?"

Laughing, Amelia agreed, "Any idea how we could arrange that? It sounds heavenly." She put her hand down to help Owen up. He grasped her hand, knowing that he could easily pull her back down. Then he reminded himself to save some strength for the return up the hill.

Amelia took a few steps on the path and playfully suggested, "Let's race."

"Are you kidding me? I'll kick your ass," Owen declared.

Amelia, now at least 10 steps ahead, pointed out, "I'm not seeing that happen just yet." She scrambled up the trail, panting but determined to win. For his part, Owen thought that coming in a close second would be in his best interest. When he'd catch up to Amelia, he'd grab her and push her gently as he assured her that he was simply assisting her.

At one point, he grabbed her ass and blurted out, "This should help you keep your lead." Amelia turned her head to see Owen wink at her. She smiled and snickered.

They rounded the last hairpin turn and completed their trek. Panting a bit more than necessary in an attempt to convince Amelia that her win was authentic, Owen said, "Congratulations." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Heading toward the house with a huge grin on her face, Amelia asked, "Care to join me in the shower?"

"Aren't Meredith and the kids home?" Owen asked as he wiped sweat off his brow.

Amelia frowned, "Oh, right. We really need to improve our living situations, you know?" She continued walking toward the house and offered, "I'll meet you at the trailer in a bit?"

Owen nodded, "Sounds great. See you in a few." He paused as he let her words sink in. He wondered, _Am I over-thinking or did she just subtly suggest we move in together? _As he headed to the trailer, Owen began to plan the evening. He was fairly sure he had some fish they could grill outside, but he'd have to root around the kitchen for any side dishes.

* * *

Before preparing dinner, Owen's first priority was to take a shower. He wished he'd been able to join Amelia at the house, and he agreed that a change of venue might be nice. After showering, Owen rummaged around and put together a meal. He grabbed a cold beer and braved the hammock. After some rocking back and forth, he dozed off.

Meanwhile at the house, Meredith let out an audible breath when she saw Amelia. "I am so glad you're back," Meredith declared.

"Why?" Amelia asked as she attempted to redo her ponytail.

"Bailey has a fever. I'm worried he might have strep, so I'm going to take him over to the hospital for a throat culture. Would you mind watching Zola?" Meredith begged as Zola listened. Zozo's eyes lit up at the possibility of getting Auntie Mia all to herself.

Amelia tried not to show frustration on her face, especially since Zola was looking right at her. In a chipper tone, Amelia replied, "I'd love to hang out with my niece. First, I really need to take a shower. Zola, can you chill while I hop in the shower?"

Zola nodded her head and went over to her play kitchen, offering, "I'll start dinner." Meredith and Amelia both grinned in response. Meredith thanked Amelia profusely and headed out the door with her sick little boy.

After showering, Amelia wrapped a towel around her body and walked out into the great room to check on Zola. "How's it going out here, kiddo?" Amelia asked.

"Good," Zola responded as she played.

"I was thinking we could go over to the trailer and visit Uncle Owen. What do you say about that?" Amelia inquired as she knelt down beside Zola.

"Ok, but I think you should get dressed first," Zola suggested.

Amelia pursed her lips and nodded her head, responding, "That sounds like a great plan." Walking back toward the bathroom, Amelia stopped to grab her phone. She texted Owen, _Looks like Zola's joining us for dinner. Need me to bring anything? _Amelia dried her hair and put on a little makeup, glancing down at her phone as she primped. Owen hadn't answered yet, and she didn't think he'd still be in the shower. She shrugged and decided she and Zola would drive the mile or so over to the trailer rather than walk. Not only would that save her already sore legs, Zola would think it was fun to ride in Amelia's car without a carseat.

When they pulled up and parked beside Owen's truck, Amelia didn't see Owen in the hammock. She and Zola got out of the car and looked in and around the trailer.

"I wonder where he could be," Amelia pondered aloud to her niece. She sat down in one of the chairs on the porch and began to consider what to do next. Zola sat beside her, imitating her facial expressions and movements.

"Hey!" Zola shouted. "Uncle Owen's taking a nap over there."

Amelia twisted around in the chair and saw Owen asleep in the hammock, "Yes, he is."

"He's too old to take naps," Zola declared as she shook her head.

"That's the crazy thing about being a grown up, Zo," Amelia explained, "sometimes grown-ups _like _to take naps."

Zola was astonished and offered, "That's crazy."

"Shall we go wake him up or should we let him sleep?" Amelia asked.

Zola, using logic she'd learned from Meredith, suggested, "If he sleeps too long now, he might be up all night." Zola looked at Amelia with a gleam in her eye and began to run toward the hammock. Amelia smiled and let Zola proceed. When Zola reached the hammock, she snuck under it and began poking Owen's back with her tiny fingers. Owen moved a little, only waking up enough to squirm.

When the poking didn't do the trick, Zola climbed out from under the hammock and began pushing the hammock like a swing. Her little voice sung, "Uncle Owen…wake up."

Owen opened one eye and grinned, "Hey, Zola. What brings you over here?"

"Mommy had to take Bailey to the hospital because he has a sore throat and fever. Auntie Mia said we should come visit you," Zola beamed.

Owen looked over toward the trailer and spotted Amelia. He smiled and waved at her, then said to Zola, "I'm so glad you're here. Should we go over to your Auntie?" Owen rolled out of the hammock and picked Zola up, carrying her over to the porch.

Amelia offered an apologetic grin and asked, "Shall we have dinner at the house?"

"Sure," Owen agreed, "I put some possibilities together already. You want to come see, and we can figure out if we want to take any of it over?" The three went into the trailer and grabbed the fish, then headed to the house.

* * *

In the kitchen, Amelia and Owen prepared dinner in a coordinated dance that occasionally resulted in missteps. Anytime that occurred, they would kiss or put a guiding hand around the other. With starry eyes and smitten hearts, bumping into one another seemed more wonderful than inconvenient. Meanwhile, Zola was playing across the room.

"Earlier, you said something that stuck in my mind," Owen offered thoughtfully.

Amelia turned to face him, "Oh, yeah?" Then she returned her gaze back to the vegetables and cutting board.

Owen hesitated nervously, "Umm…about changing living arrangements or something."

Without looking toward, him, Amelia stopped chopping. She widened her eyes and took in a quick breath. Deciding to remain vague and remembering that she'd spoken off the cuff, she chose to respond simply, "Right. I think I said improve our current situations."

Owen didn't respond, trying to assess where to go next. After placing the fish in the oven, he approached Amelia from behind, hugged her, and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "I didn't mean to spook you."

Amelia turned around, Owen's arms remaining around her, and looked up at him. "I'm not spooked." She very lightly laughed and continued, "The words just popped out of my mouth. I'm…I'm…uh…not opposed to exploring possibilities. It's just that I hadn't…hadn't really thought much about moving. That's what you were hinting at, right? Moving in together?" The second the words left her mouth; Amelia's heart began to beat quickly. She was worried she'd made an incorrect assumption and now broadened the issue.

Smiling awkwardly, Owen stumbled through his response, "Uh…yeah…maybe I misheard you." He withdrew his hug, kissed her forehead, and busied himself by heading to the refrigerator.

"Owen," Amelia pleaded, "Let's talk about this."

"Right, of course," he agreed. Owen smirked uncomfortably and suggested, "Maybe when we eat?" Amelia nodded and agreed.

Amelia called over to her niece, "Zola, do you want to eat with us at the table or at the counter on a stool?"

"Umm…" Zola thoughtfully responded, "At the counter, please."

"Come on over. Dinner is served, my dear," Amelia said. Zola headed over to the sink, washed her hands and asked Owen to put her up on a stool. Amelia placed the dinner in front of her niece and gave her a peck on the cheek.

The couple set up their own meal at the table, now attempting very intentionally to not bump into each other. "Looks like we're all set," Owen offered factually. Amelia forced an uncomfortable smile and sat down.

"So…" Owen said after they had dished up and begun eating. Amelia looked at him with anticipation, expecting him to say more. Picking up on her cue, Owen added, "Hey, if I misunderstood you, the conversation can end here and now. I'm not trying to push anything on you."

Amelia shook her head, "I'm not opposed to considering it, if you're open to it. I just…I wasn't trying to hint earlier. I was just offering commentary on the shower situation. The words tumbled out of my mouth. But, I mean, if you're pondering possibilities, I mean…"

Owen interrupted with a gentle smile and placed his hand atop hers, "You're stumbling over your words. Really, Mia, we don't need to discuss it further. I'm ok with the way things are now."

"But you'd be open to considering new options?" Amelia asked hesitantly.

Looking deeply into her eyes, Owen offered softly, "Well, umm…yeah."

Amelia's smile widened as she responded confidently, "So would I."

Owen stood halfway up and leaned over to kiss Amelia. "Then let's start looking, huh? Tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Amelia beamed.

* * *

**As readers, how are you feeling about the steps that Owen and Amelia are making in their relationship?**


	12. Our Home

**_Chapter 12: Our Home_**

"We might as well buy. The tax benefits alone are worth it," Owen suggested to Amelia as they sat at a table in the cafeteria drinking their morning coffee.

Amelia paused and lowered her chin, "I know what you're saying. It…it just feels like a bigger step. No offense, I'm not opposed to moving forward, it's just…"

"How about if I buy a place and invite my girlfriend to move in with me? You can even pay me rent if it would make you feel better," Owen teased.

Amelia laughed, "Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not opposed to living free of charge. That's been working out pretty well for me at Chez Shepherd."

Owen laughed as he ran his fingers along her cheekbone and looked deeply into her eyes. "Money is the least of my concerns," he assured her. "I'm sure we can figure all that out."

"Dr. Hunt, I'm sorry to interrupt," Kepner said as she approached.

Hearing April's voice, Owen was thrown from his daydreams of living with Amelia. He glanced toward April and grinned, "No problem, Kepner. What's up?"

"I saw that you're marked out for the afternoon?" April simultaneously asked and stated.

"Yes, I have an appointment in town. Why?" Owen offered. Amelia, anticipating overhearing a logistics and personnel conversation she didn't need to hear, excused herself and put her hand to her ear in a telephone gesture. Owen nodded then motioned to the chair beside him, "Care to sit down, April?"

"Thanks, Chief. I'm guessing you don't remember – I'm also booked out for this afternoon. Jackson and I have a follow up appointment…" April looked down trying to contain her tears, "a post-partum checkup."

"Oh, April. I'm sorry. I completely forgot," Owen said as he looked at April with sadness and compassion. "Don't worry – I'll arrange coverage for the Pit. What time are you leaving?"

"One thirty," April stated.

"No problem. I'll figure something out. Would you prefer to take the whole day? I can arran…" Owen suggested.

April shook her head, "No, really, 1:30 is fine." She smirked and headed back to the ER.

Owen, now sitting alone, called his realtor and shared that they could proceed with the plans they'd discussed the night before. Then, he headed in search of Stephanie and Jo, thinking they were ready to try running the Pit for a few hours.

* * *

Later, Amelia met Owen in the main lobby. She smiled and inquired, "Where to first?"

"We have quite the selection. I wasn't sure about style or location, so I gave the realtor a ballpark figure and suggested we look at three vastly different properties. We're going to meet the realtor two blocks from here and start at a condo, then head to a house nearby, and finish with a houseboat."

Amelia nodded her head, "Sounds good." She laughed and observed, "I guess we're a bit impulsive, huh? I didn't even realize that we hadn't discussed what type of place we were considering, let alone location. We're pretty dense for a couple of doctors." Joining in her laughter, Owen guided Amelia out the door by placing his hand on the small of her back.

They walked to the condo, and Amelia was surprised by what she saw. She felt as though she'd been transported back to Manhattan as she noticed a doorman and a Ritz Carlton-esque lobby. The realtor was waiting for them at the door, and they headed up to the 20th floor. Featuring two large bedrooms, two and a half baths, a den, and a large living area with a fireplace, the $900,000 condo was bright and airy. The outside wall along the dining room, living room and master bedroom had floor to ceiling windows with views of the city, Puget Sound, and South Lake Union. The unit was in a corner, and the outside balcony spanned the width of the two outside walls. Wood floors, quartz countertops, and stainless-steel appliances rounded out the features. Downstairs, the building offered a full pool and gym for residents. Privately, Owen thought that the property was amazing but a bit to high scale for his taste. Amelia, on the other hand, was completely taken by the views and balcony. Neither said much to the other while both attempted to read the other one's impressions.

The trio moved on to the next place, a house on the same street at Karev's home listed for $800,000. This option, a large well-kept Victorian with 4 bedrooms, walk in closets and a den, was definitely one that offered room for a growing family. The yard, while small, was gated and well landscaped. The house had been refurbished and the wood floors restored, so every room gleamed. Built in shelves in various rooms, 3.5 baths, a huge kitchen, and a daylight basement rounded out the features. While the home was exquisite, neither Amelia nor Owen were sure they were looking for a suburban location and feel.

Owen had misunderstood the realtor's description of the third home. While there was a boat dock and a two-bedroom, well-appointed guest/boat house at the water's edge, the third property was far from a houseboat. The 4,600 square foot home was on 2.5 acres and included a large yard, private beachfront, a large porch, and a long driveway. Secluded from the road by trees and bushes, the modern-style property included a fire pit and expansive deck in the back that looked over the water. With 7 bedrooms, 5 baths, a gourmet kitchen, and an out-in-the-middle-of-nowhere feel, both Amelia and Owen were in love with the home. The exterior wall, like the condominium, had floor to ceiling windows along one entire side of the house. The open floor plan included a mixture of tile and wood floors, multiple fireplaces (including one in the master suite), and a master bathroom likely twice the size of Derek's trailer. Each bedroom had either a balcony or main floor access to the water and back yard. The house, far and above the other options, came with its own high price tag of $2.9 million. With their combined monthly income, the couple would have no problem affording the $15,000/month house payment; however, this would not be a house one of them could purchase alone.

The savvy realtor, noting the stars in both their eyes, encouraged Owen and Amelia to sit in the overstuffed chairs overlooking the water. "Take some time to chat about all three options. I'm in no hurry," she encouraged.

The couple sat down and kept grinning at each other. Neither said a word initially. Instead, they would look out on the water, look back at the other, and giggle. Finally, Owen broke the silence, "This place…is amazing."

Amelia beamed, leaned forward in her chair, and eagerly proposed, "Owen, let's get married. Let's get married and let's buy this house, and let's start having babies." The words flowed out of her mouth before she could manage, edit or contain them. Terrified she'd come on too strong and thrown an agonizing number of plans his way, Amelia melted into the back of the chair, unconsciously put her hand over her mouth, and looked at the water in a bit of a daze.

Owen grinned at her as he watched her enthusiasm fade to distress. He stood up, walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and grasped her hand, explaining, "I've been waiting for the right time to give you this. What better place than at the home where we'll raise our kids?" Tears glistened Owen's eyes as Amelia's face was overcome with joy and glee. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Does that mean yes?" Owen chided. Amelia, uncharacteristically speechless, grinned and nodded her head.

* * *

**What do you think about the surprise proposal?**


	13. Caught By Surprise

**_Chapter 13: Caught By Surprise_**

Amelia sat in her office with her shoes off and her feet on the desk. Her lab coat was thrown sloppily over the back of the desk chair where she was sitting. Looking at her phone, she yawned as she thought to herself: _Some days. Most days go by in the blink of an eye. Rushing around. Emergencies. The unexpected. The whirlwind. That was my day yesterday. I began by having breakfast with Owen in the cafeteria and ended up engaged and making an offer on a huge house with more bedrooms than anybody needs. Then there are those days like today…days that drag, where the minute hand seems stuck on the clock, where there might be enough to do but none of it feels compelling. Those are the days that end up taking me by surprise. The unexpected comes along and hits me alongside the head sending me into a tailspin. I can't help but wonder what's in store for me on this slow, uninspiring day._

Derek pulled Amelia out of her daydreaming as he opened the door and let himself in. Seeming perfectly comfortable barging in, he simply stated, "Amy…"

Not looking up from her phone, Amy dryly offered, "You've always been so respectful of your sisters' privacy, Derek." Grinning but still looking at her phone and not him, she sarcastically offered, "Please. Come in."

Looking at his baby sister blankly, Derek raised his eyebrows as he focused on her feet. He sat down at a guest chair in front of her desk.

Amy ignored him for a moment, then sighed and looked up over her reading glasses, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I see you're incredibly busy, though. Should I make an appointment?" Derek droned on sarcastically adding a brotherly smirk with attitude.

Looking back down at her phone, Amy fiddled with it as she checked an email. She exhaled deeply and set the phone on her desk. Looking directly at Derek, continuing to lean back in her chair and keeping her feet on the desk, she stated, "You could. You could also continue to be a smartass and lessen your chances of getting what you want. Or, here's a thought, you could treat me like your boss."

Derek retorted, "Well, Amy, that's hard to do when you're sitting at your desk…my former desk…with your bare feet displayed to the world as you slouch and play on your phone, looking about 12."

"Again…and this will get you what you want how?" she queried.

Running his hands through his hair, Derek sighed heavily. He looked at his sister and grinned in a way that communicated he'd really like to wallop her. However, he refused to lose his self-control. Amy's office phone rang as Derek stalled.

Amy answered her phone, "Dr. Shepherd." Almost immediately, she pulled her feet off the desk and sprung up in her chair. For no particular reason, Derek rolled his eyes.

"Absolutely. Yes." Amy shared with the caller, "That makes sense. I'm glad you checked. I'm fairly certain we're dealing with a large prolactinoma. What are the blood level showing?" After a short pause, Amelia responded, "Really? 2000?! Are you sure?" Derek leaned in curiously.

Amy continued, "This isn't emergent. Go ahead and run another screen and call me when the results are in. I'll come down then. Schedule an MRI for this afternoon if they aren't backed up. If the schedule is too full, we can skip the MRI for now. And let's discontinue the bromocriptine and start on a standard dose of caborgoline. How's his vision?"

Derek pointed below his belt. Amy rolled her eyes and nodded her head as she mouthed, "I know!"

"And run a CBC with a testosterone panel," Amy concluded. As she hung up the phone, she placed her feet back on the desk, went back to slouching, and looked blankly at Derek. Dryly, she quipped, "No worries, Derek, I know a prolactinoma can affect a man's sexual function. Thank you for the non-verbal prompt." She paused to grin at her brother before continuing, "So…you barged into my office unannounced and uninvited why?"

Fascinated by the case, Derek asked, "His level is at 2000?"

Amy ignored the question, "What did you need, Derek?"

Grinning warmly, Derek offered, "Actually…believe it or not, dear sister, I stopped by for two reasons. One, to ask if you'd like to join your niece and I for lunch and, two, to let you know that for the first time since I've been in Seattle, I actually have nothing to do." Derek pulled out his phone and held it up, threatening with glee, "Now take your feet down, sit up, and act like the Chief of Neurosurgery or I'll snap a picture and send it to Mom." The picture sound snapped as Amelia looked at her brother with anger.

Standing up and leaning over her desk, she insisted, "Give me that phone."

Derek held his arm straight up while gently pushing her away with the other hand and chuckling, "No."

"Derek!" Amy yelled.

Laughing, Derek declared, "Ha! Just try. You can have it if you can pry it out of my hand." As he spoke, he put his other hand on Amelia's head and messed up her hair like he used to do to her when she was 5.

Amy tried to jump up to grab the phone, grumbling, "Derek…this isn't funny, I'm your boss. Give me the phone!"

Grabbing her in a headlock and laughing, Derek exclaimed, "This might be the most fun I've had in years!" Amy tried to worm her way out of Derek's hold to no avail.

Meredith was walking by Amy's office and heard Derek's laughter. Smirking and poking her head into Amelia's office, she was surprised to see a Shepherd wrestling match playing out before her eyes. "Derek?! Let go of your sister!" Taken by surprise, Derek immediately let go of Amelia and straightened up.

Sensing an opportunity, Amelia instructed, "Grab his phone, Meredith. Grab it! Grab it."

Mer grabbed the phone without a problem and threw it to Amy. Teasing her husband, Meredith grabbed Derek by the shoulders, then put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, suggesting, "Am I going to have to separate you two?"

Meanwhile, Amy was fiddling with Derek's phone trying to figure it out. With her gaze fixed on the unfamiliar phone, Derek reached over and grabbed his phone out of her hands. Sounding like a three-year-old, he declared, "Mine!" He walked to her office door proudly and began to set up a text.

"I hate my brother," Amy growled as she tried to put her hair back in order.

Meredith giggled and shook her head, "You do not. You know you love him."

From the doorway, Derek added, "Yeah, Aims…you know you love me." Grinning widely, he put his phone in his lab coat pocket.

Amelia stared at Derek with sisterly contempt. Her fixed gaze was interrupted by a ring tone coming from her phone.

Smuggly, Derek laughed, "Oh good, it went through. So, lunch?"

Looking down at her phone, Amelia saw that Derek sent a group text to the whole family. The text included the picture of her with her feet up on the desk and the words _Amelia hardly working. Must be nice being the boss. _She narrowed her eyes, raised an eyebrow, and insisted, "You're paying."

Derek walked out laughing, saying over his shoulder for all to hear, "It's ok, sweetie. Your big brother can cover your lunch money, just like he always has. See you in the cafeteria." Derek trotted off to grab a table before the best ones were taken.

* * *

As Amy entered the cafeteria a few minutes later, she had her phone up to her ear. She was explaining, "Mom, it was all a set up. Yes….I know my role. Ma….Mom….Mother! Derek was just being an idiot. It was a set up….yes he was, Mom. Mom, he's a pill. You should try to be his boss…well, I guess that's true. I have a whole new appreciation for your mothering skills."

"Auntie Mia!" Zola exclaimed joyfully as she ran up to Amelia. Her aunt bent down and gave her a big hug. Derek, right behind Zola, pointed to Amelia's phone and mouthed 'Mom?' Amy narrowed her eyes, and Derek laughed aloud.

Hearing the laughter in the background, Mrs. Shepherd asked Amy a question. Amy responded, "Yeah, that is Derek. Here, Ma…he wants to talk to you." Amy smirks sarcastically, tilted her head, and handed Derek the phone before walking off hand-in-hand with Zola.

Meredith, appearing behind him, walked by whispering, "Revenge…it's sweet. You trained her well."

* * *

Owen motioned to Amelia and Zola. When Zola saw Owen, she ran to greet him with a hug and kiss. Looking at Amelia expectantly, Owen raised his eyebrows and smiled broadly, "I have something amazing to share with you."

"Really?" Amelia inquired. "Yesterday wasn't enough?" she asked as she winked and referred to their secret. The previous night, they had decided to wait before announcing their engagement. They wanted to figure out if they'd let the news out subtly over time, with an open house after they moved in, or in some other way. After they wrote up the offer on the house, there hadn't been time to figure out details.

Owen radiated joy and enthusiasm as he looked at Amelia, then reached into his pocket and handed her an envelope. "Open it," he encouraged, knowing the contents.

Amelia looked puzzled as she glanced at Owen and grasped the envelope. He smiled back proudly as she removed the letter and unfolded it. Her eyes grew to nearly twice their size as she read that the American Academy of Neurology was inviting her to speak at the upcoming conference. Smiling and looking at Owen, she said, "Really? They want me to speak."

"Keep reading," Owen advised with a grin.

"Ok…" Amelia agreed as she continued to review the letter. The Academy was asking her to be the keynote speaker at the Frontiers in Neuroscience meeting. They were requesting that she outline her findings and share her experience related to Nicole Herman's tumor surgery. Amelia slowly and cautiously sat down with a sense of shock. In the past, she'd usually attended the conference; however, she had never spoken at it nor even led a small break out session. Derek had hosted numerous small workshops and served on discussion panels, but even he had never been invited to offer a keynote.

Owen chuckled as he reached out for Amelia's hand and proclaimed, "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm so shocked," Amelia said as she blinked and re-read the letter. "Wow."

"They're meeting in Portland this year. I was thinking we could both go and take some time off together after the conference," Owen suggested. "I've been meaning to strengthen some professional connections down there anyway, so this seems like the perfect opportunity to mix some down time with professional obligations."

Smiling broadly, Amelia confirmed, "I would love that."

Derek and Meredith joined them at the table and Derek asked, "You'd love what?"

"Amelia has been asked to present the keynote at the AAN conference next month," Owen bragged.

"Really?" Derek asked with shock while attempting to sound supportive and happy.

Meredith turned to Derek and celebrated, "To think we'll be there to hear it!" Then Meredith turned toward Amelia and smiled, "Amelia! That's incredible. What an honor. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Amelia responded.

Derek forced out the words, "Amy…that's… really impressive. I'm so proud of you." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm still trying to figure out how I even made the short list," Amelia mused as she caught Owen's knowing grin. His smug joy made her wonder if he'd had something to do with the invitation.

Owen grasped Amelia's hand and leaned further in toward the table. They had decided that they would tell Derek and Meredith about the house and the engagement as soon as they had an opportunity. Amelia looked at Owen and nodded her head, giving him the cue to share their announcements. Meredith turned her head to the side and glanced at them, sensing something was about to occur.

"Derek. Meredith," Owen began. "We have more news to share. We put an offer on a house last night and our offer was accepted this morning. It looks like we'll be able to close and move in next month."

"Great," Derek responded a bit too quickly and happily.

Amelia put her hand up in a stop motion, adding, "There's more. We aren't sharing this news widely yet, but we want you two to know that we're also engaged."

"Wow, Amy. Your life is just full of news today, isn't it?" He smirked before continuing, "I'm not surprised. We're so happy for both of you."

Meredith asked, "Any date set yet? Location?"

"Not yet, everything…" Owen laughed softly, "everything just began to fall into place last night. We haven't had time to consider details. Please keep the news to yourselves, we haven't decided how or when to announce all this."

* * *

**Do you think Owen had something to do with Amelia receiving this opportunity?**


	14. Awards and Surprises

**_Chapter 14: Awards and Surprise_**

The drive down I-5 was as uneventful and boring as always. Rain drizzled on and off during the three-hour trip as Owen drove. Amelia switched between reviewing her outline and dozing off. A break in the clouds shone through as they entered Oregon, and Owen woke Amelia up to show her the double rainbow shining brightly in front of them.

"Mia, honey, wake up and look at these rainbows. Aren't they just gorgeous?" Owen mused.

Amelia observed Owen with a gentle gaze as she woke up from her nap. As she reoriented herself into the present moment, she smiled at him and focused her attention on the man she'd come to love so deeply.

Sensing he was being watched, Owen quickly glanced over and asked with a grin, "What?"

"I love you," Amelia grinned as her gaze remained fixed.

Owen smiled broadly and offered, "I love you too." Losing the wide-open opportunity to offer deepen the romance of the moment, he pointed the top of his head toward the rainbows and raised his eyebrows as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "And how about that, huh?"

"Beautiful," Amelia agreed. Internally, she giggled at how this brilliant trauma surgeon who ran a hospital could simultaneously be so enticed by rainbows.

As they neared the city, Owen fretted, "I always miss the bridge or take the wrong one."

"Well if you miss the Freemont, you can always cross just about any other bridge to end up downtown," Amelia encouraged. "You want to get over in the right lane if you're going to take the Freemont, though."

"Are you sure?" Owen inquired, "I didn't see any signs for 405. I've got time."

"I'm sure," Amelia confirmed.

Owen was not going to move over until he was positive, they were nearing the interchange. He stayed in the middle lane and missed the exit, exclaiming, "Dammit! _That's _what I was talking about. Now which bridge do I take?"

"Are you going to listen to me this time or dismiss my instructions?" Amelia asked with a slight tone of irritation.

Owen groaned, "Which bridge, Mia?"

"Take the Morrison Bridge right after 84 merges into this freeway," she instructed.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked as he gripped the steering wheel tightly as the freeway lanes narrowed and a beautiful view of downtown emerged on their right.

Amelia offered flatly, "Would you like me to drive?"

"No. No, I'm good. Morrison after 84. I got it," Owen retorted.

Amelia warned, "Well, don't screw it up because if you end up on the Markum, we have to swing onto 405 and get into downtown from the back and there are all those roads without signals."

"I know," Owen growled. He caught the exit for the Morrison Bridge and turned right onto 2nd Avenue.

Amelia furrowed her brow, "The hotel is on Broadway, why are you turning here?" Tensions were beginning to rise as two precise surgeons had each determined a different ideal route through the one-way streets of the city.

"I've got it," Owen snapped. Then, sounding almost as if he were instructing a child, he continued, "If we take 2nd, we can turn left onto Oak…just as I'm doing right now… and then turn left onto Broadway to avoid the upper blocks without signals. That way, the hotel ends up being on our right and we can drive right up to it."

Amelia sighed as she dismissed his plan, "Well, I would have taken Washington to 6th, but whatever."

Owen reached over and put his hand on her knee. He took a deep breath and tried to sound nice as he said, "Well, when you're driving, you can take that route. I prefer this way." He gave his smirk that was usually reserved for interns and residents when he was trying to be nice even though he was frustrated with them. The tone of his voice, and how it was normally used, did not escape her.

Amelia relented with an exasperated sigh, "You're driving. Your choice." She decided not to watch and looked down at her notes absently.

As he turned onto Broadway and pulled up to The Benson Hotel, Owen made the mistake of opening his mouth. "See how great this is? We turned and we're right where we need to be." Amelia, looking out the window, stubbornly remained quiet with a slight frown.

Before the valet approached the car, Owen sighed audibly, "Now you're mad and not talking?"

"I'm talking. I didn't see any reason to affirm your attempt to convince me that your method was better," she shrugged with a straight face.

* * *

Owen hopped out of the car on his own and the doorman opened the door for Amelia. Owen handed over the keys and tipped the valet as he headed into the hotel. Amelia was already steps ahead of him, standing in front of the check-in desk with a forced smile as she waited.

Owen approached and let out a big breath as he put his arm around Amelia and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. My intent was not to try to argue about which streets were better." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed his arm around her.

Rather than apologizing, Amelia gratefully stated, "Thank you." After all, she thought with determination and insistence, she'd not been part of the problem.

Owen chuckled softly and looked toward the ceiling, _A great way to start the trip, _he thought silently. "Would you prefer to handle the check in details, or shall I?" Owen asked, thinking, _With the mood she's in, I can't win. If I take the lead, I'll be labelled controlling. If I don't, I'll be labelled inattentive._

"Please," she motioned her hand toward the desk as their turn arrived. Owen grinned at her, trying to look pleasant but concerned his simmering frustration was about to boil over. He approached the Front Desk as Amelia turned and sat down in a nearby chair. She noticed Owen slipping the clerk a large bill, thinking the amount was fairly excessive. She thought _How are we going to afford a 7-bedroom house if he tips like that? Geesh._

* * *

As she sat in the lobby trying to collect her growing tension, which was mostly due to her anticipation of the upcoming keynote in two days, Derek approached from behind. He hugged her and kissed her cheek, "Amy…you made it."

Amelia was surprised and jumped slightly as she grumbled, "Derek, don't ever do that to me again."

"Say hello?" Derek responded as he feigned a rejected visage.

Smirking, Amelia looked up at Derek while remaining seated, huffing, "You scared me. That's all."

"Derek," Owen greeted warmly as he approached. "I wasn't sure when you were planning to arrive."

"Meredith and I actually drove down last night. You know, a little time away, just the two of us," Derek explained with smug satisfaction. The previous night had worn him out but had also been wonderful.

"Where's Meredith?" Owen inquired.

Derek motioned to the east, "She's up at Powell's, lost in the shelves and shelves of books. I was just heading up to meet her. Care to join me?"

Noting that Amelia was disengaged from the conversation and was gazing toward the street, Owen non-verbally communicated her current mood. "Uh…thanks. I think we'll grab a bite and go from there. But have fun. I love that bookstore. Mia? You ready?"

Amelia brought herself back to the moment, stood up and nodded, "Sure." Owen slipped his hand on the small of her back as he guided her toward the elevator. Derek caught Owen's eye, raised his eyebrows, and mouthed, _Good Luck. _Owen nodded with understanding.

The large tip had paid off handsomely. When they reached their room and opened the door, four dozen red roses were in various vases and placed throughout the suite. Amelia took a half step back and widened her eyes, "Wow. What's all this?"

Owen moved so he was directly in front of her and looked her in the eye, "I truly am sorry about the road and bridges and all that. I'm here to support you not to annoy you. You've got to be feeling a little tense." Owen offered her a sly grin and disclosed, "The tub is large and should be drawn and waiting."

Joking, Amelia responded, "Oh, that will be lovely. I'll see you in a bit." She pecked him on the cheek and headed toward the tub. Owen, looking dejected, wasn't sure if she was serious or not, but he reminded himself of the words he'd just spoken, _I'm here to support you not annoy you._ From the other room, Amelia flirted, "Well are you joining me?" Owen threw his clothes off piece by piece, leaving a trail from the entry to the tub.

He slipped in behind her and leaned his back against the tub as she leaned her back against him. The water was perfect, just barely too hot. The relaxing warmth helped both of them recalibrate and reconnect. Owen nibbled Amelia's ear as he nuzzled his head in her hair and massaged her tense shoulders with his strong, capable hands. Amelia ran her foot along his leg and rested her arms on the edge of the tub.

As he rubbed his stubbly cheek along her neck, he worked up the courage to suggest the plan he'd concocted. He whispered, "How about the morning after the keynote, we skip out of the conference and head over to the courthouse?"

Amelia's eyes sparkled as she smiled widely. She leaned her head further back onto him, then turned to kiss him, "You are a man of brilliance. I would love that, but why wait until after the keynote?"


	15. Are You Happy?

**_Chapter 15: Are You Happy?_**

"Good morning," Owen grinned warmly as he observed Amelia's bed head and curled some stray hairs around her ear. She blinked slowly and smiled back at him as she placed her left hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"Morning," she whispered. "What time is it?"

Owen raised his eyebrows with a hint of apology, "I let you sleep until 8:30. I figured you could use the rest."

Amelia responded sleepily as she stretched, "Thank you. It was nice. What's our plan today?"

"Well…" Owen grinned sheepishly, "I've been looking into some options. Since the conference doesn't actually start until tomorrow, I thought maybe we could be tourists today." Proudly holding up a handwritten list, he continued, "I have some ideas."

Smiling back with an air of curiosity, Amelia narrowed her eyes and playfully inquired, "What are you up to?"

"Have you been to Pioneer Square?" Owen asked. "There's a Starbucks, a _Nordstrom_, steps to sit on while people watching, the Max train…"

Amelia chuckled, "Yes, I've been there. Great place to hang out."

"How about the zoo? Or the Japanese Gardens?" Owen suggested as he playfully added and moved his chin toward his shoulder.

Smiling at his precociousness, Amelia winked, "Zoo? Hmmmm…we could witness a little animal behavior there _or _stay here and participate in our own…"

"Ahh, we could put that on the top of our list." Owen flashed a smile. "But here's my favorite option: there's this little utilitarian, out-of-way, almost industrial building just a few blocks across the Hawthorne Bridge…"

As she interrupted, Amelia furrowed her brows, crinkled her nose and laughed, "What are you talking about"

In a matter-of-fact and logical tone, Owen stated plainly, "The Department of County Management."

"County Management? What? You want to see how the County organizes their systems in order to improve our ER? If that's it, my answer is no. Too boring," Amelia insisted with rolling eyes.

Owen gazed at her seriously, yet his words were playful, "No. What I want to do there costs $60. Well, actually $65."

Amelia sat up and placed her hands on either side of his face as she shook her head, "The Department of County Management? Do they have some sort of incredibly boring and expensive tour? I am not following you, my dear."

"If $65 sounds too expensive…" Owen reasoned then paused, "I suppose we don't need to get a marriage license today." He shot her a flirty grin and looked away to his right.

Amelia playfully pushed him over so that he was on his back and she was on top of him, "You could have just offered that off the bat, you know?" She kissed him once, then again, and again. He wrapped his arms around her tiny torso as she ran her fingers through his hair. She slowly pulled herself up and straddled him with a flirty smile.

He responded by sighing with joy, kidding, "It sounds like you've chosen Pioneer Square and Nordstrom, then?"

Amelia placed her index finger on his lips and offered a sultry, "Shhhhh…" Delighted, Owen grinned widely as he raised and lowered his eyebrows quickly while holding on to her hips and completely enjoying the moment.

A while later, as they lay together blissfully, Owen stroked Amelia's hair repeatedly. He whispered, "I deeply love you, Amelia Shepherd."

"Wow," Amelia smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "_Deeply? _Why, Owen, I deeply love you too." She snuggled into his broad chest and kissed it. After a few moments of silence, Amelia mused, "I've never done the wedding thing – planned or otherwise. Just how does one go about planning a spur of the moment wedding?"

Without moving, Owen looked up at the ceiling and asserted, "However the hell we want, I suppose. When you look back on this day in 25 years, what will you want to remember?"

"Besides marrying you?" Amelia asked. "In a dream world, I would want to be surrounded by our families." Laughing gently she imagined, "And recall Bailey and Zola somehow being involved in an adorable and darling way."

"Hmmm," Owen groaned happily. "That'd be nice. I like those ideas."

"Perhaps we need to plan a bit more in advance?" Amelia reluctantly offered as she bit her bottom lip.

Owen beamed as he slid onto his side and looked in Amelia's eyes, "Nope. That's all possible."

"Really? Just what have you been up to this morning, Owen Hunt?" Amelia inquired with loving suspicion.

Avoiding the question, Owen bore his pale blue eyes into Amelia's presence and stroked the edge of her ear. "And location? By a pond and waterfall or in the midst of blooming roses?"

"Roses," Amelia declared without hesitation.

Letting out a huge breath, Owen closed his eyes halfway and professed, "Whew…good. Great, actually."

Leaning her head back and grinning, Amelia lightly poked Owen's nose and prodded, "Listen, Owen. Start talking. You obviously have a plan. While playful and endearing, this convoluted hinting is…"

Owen interrupted, "getting old?"

"I was going to say, 'a bit exhausting,'" she laughed.

Confessing his scrambling and behind-the-scene efforts, Owen admitted, "When we found out you were the keynote speaker at the conference, I asked Derek what he thought about flying your mom and sisters out to hear you. He liked the idea and has been my co-conspirator all along. He arranged for your mother and an entire assembly of Shepherds to arrive last night. After you and I talked and decided to get married, I called my mom to see if she could come down. She, John, Zola, and Bailey will all arrive this afternoon and meet us at the Rose Gardens that overlook the city." Owen cleared his throat nervously and disclosed, "The whole idea kept taking on a life of its own. I hope you're copacetic with it all. If not, I completely understand if you want to wait or plan something else. Really."

Amelia wrapped her arms around Owen and rejoiced, "I'm going to cry, Owen. What an adorably romantic, risky, darling scramble. I love it. I love it all."

"Good," Owen sighed with relief as he held his embrace and kissed her neck.

With a perplexed tone, Amelia uttered, "But what the hell am I going to wear?"

Owen pulled out of the embrace, looked at Amelia and admitted, "I have an idea for that too." She smiled quizzically in response.

* * *

After having breakfast and getting ready for the day, the couple left their hotel room at 11:30. First, they headed across the bridge to the County Management building. Without much delay, they were able to procure their marriage license. By paying an additional $5, they were able to obtain a license allowing them to marry anytime in the next three days. While they were waiting in line, Owen explained that an old friend from college was actually a minister in town. As long as Amelia agreed, Bob was willing and available to marry them that afternoon. With Derek and Bob's help, Owen had arranged everything necessary. Bob's wife, Sara, would take photos. Amelia's mom and her sister, Nancy, were dealing with a florist recommended by the concierge. Kate and Liz were scoping out low key dress options at Nordstrom.

After the license was in hand, Owen explained that the couple would head to Nordstrom next to see what Kate and Liz might have found. Becoming concerned he'd crossed over the line, Owen asked Amelia with deep sincerity, "I haven't stolen away your dream of planning a wedding, have I? The last thing I want is for you to end up resenting me for calling in the troops to choose all the details on your behalf."

Amelia laughed heartily in response, "Are you kidding me?! _This _is a dream come true. I love not having to worry about all the details. It's like you're throwing me a surprise birthday party, only it's a surprise wedding. It's wonderful, Owen, really. Who else has such a fantastic wedding story? You're the best." Then Amelia added with sincerity, "And thank you from the bottom of my heart for not sending Mom and Nance to look at dresses."

Chuckling, Owen admitted, "That was Derek's idea. He deserves full credit for that."

"Damn," Amelia grumbled jokingly, "I hate having to acknowledge his brilliance."

* * *

Wanting to be surprised by the dress, Owen walked Amelia from the parking garage to the entry to Nordstrom. After chatting with Liz and Kate for a few minutes, Owen excused himself. He crossed the street, grabbed a coffee at Starbucks and found a comfortable spot that people watch on the stairs at Pioneer Square. After a break and some time alone, Owen planned to walk back to the hotel. Amelia would meet him at their room later and they would drive to the Rose Gardens together.

When Amelia greeted her sisters at Nordstrom, she discovered that they had found a great selection of possible dresses. Since the wedding would be outside and casual, the dresses were mostly knee length and simple. Kate had insisted on setting aside one dress with a lace overlay just in case Amelia wanted more of a bridal look. Just as Liz had predicted, though, Amelia vetoed the option. Instead, Amelia settled on a cap-sleeve sheath that hit just above the knee. The front had a bateau neckline while the back featured a rounded V. The belt, covered in the same fabric as the dress, featured a flat and understated bow. Knowing Owen planned to wear a charcoal suit, Amelia chose a soft gray color dubbed 'quarry' by the dress designer. Before heading to a nearby restaurant to meet the rest of the Shepherd ladies, Amelia insisted on finding a new tie for Owen in the men's section. Without hesitation, she settled on a soft laurel green tie with a subtle texture similar to her dress.

* * *

"So, Amelia, are you pregnant?" Nancy dared to ask just as the Shepherd ladies were being seated.

Amelia, in a voice a bit too characteristic of a youngest sibling, groaned, "No."

"Then what's the big rush?" Carolyn pushed. Only Mama Shepherd could ask the question in such a way that her support for the wedding clearly remained intact. Meredith tried her best to fade into the background as the strong Shepherd women peppered Amelia.

Wrinkling her nose and lowering her brows, Amelia's face soured as she began to grow weary of her mother and Nancy. Even though they had only been together for less than 10 minutes, Amelia's patience stretched thin as a thread. Amelia insisted, "Mother, I'll come back to your question in a moment. Before I do, let me clarify that today is my wedding day. Either be jubilant and celebratory or find something else to occupy your afternoons. I am not willing to sit through your National Enquirer interviews nor any words hinting at doubt or concern. Are we clear?" Amelia's eyes scanned the table seeking non-verbal confirmation of her demand.

"Mom," Amelia clipped, "I love him. I'm not getting any younger, and we've already bought a lakefront house. Why the hell not marry this afternoon in a rose garden?" Her eyebrows and mouth formed straight lines as her alert eyes fixed their gaze.

"I see," Mama Shepherd shrugged. "Just checking, Amelia. No need to work yourself into a frenzy."

Stone calm, Amelia breathed in and out slowly, "Mother, I'm not frenzied."

Pushing her daughter's buttons unconsciously, Carolyn patted Amelia's hand and smirked, "Ok, dear. You're not."

Amelia pursed her lips and shot a glance at Liz, who attempted to contain her bubbling laughter. Liz leaned over to Meredith and mumbled, "And we wonder what drove her to drink…"

"Can we ask about the man about to be our brother-in-law or is that not allowed either," Nancy fussed.

Looking at her eldest sister blankly, Amelia spouted, "Would you like to hear a description of our sex life or learn details about his…"

Mama Shepherd hissed quietly, "Amelia, please."

"What, Ma, I was going to say wardrobe. Details about his wardrobe," Amelia lied.

Nancy rolled her eyes and shook her head in dismay, "Oh, Amy, are you afraid to tell us about Owen? Is that the problem?"

"Nancy, do not call me Amy," Amelia proclaimed before changing the subject, "So, Mer, I can't wait for you to see the dress." Meredith, deeply wishing Amelia had not called attention to her presence, listened and nodded with a pasted-on grin.

After adding to the description of the dress and sharing details about the tie Amelia had chosen for Owen, Kate commented, "Ma, you'll really like Owen. I did. Lizzie, what were your impressions?"

Meredith's phone buzzed as the question was raised. She pulled it from her purse to see a text from Derek, _Are you surviving the Shepherd estrogen overload? _Meredith attempted to hold back her giggle as she typed back, _McBitchy is in full swing and Amelia is not backing down one mm. _Nearly immediately, Derek sent a reply stating, _Ah…so nothing has changed. Want me to come rescue you? _Meredith typed, _YES! _After typing her affirmative plea, Meredith looked up to notice everyone was waiting for her to finish texting before continuing the conversation. Awkwardly blushing, Meredith returned the phone to her purse and mumbled, "It was Derek. He's on his way." Mrs. Shepherd smiled widely as each sister reacted in her own unique way.

After Kate repeated her question, Liz widened her eyes and smiled warmly as she looked dreamily upon Amelia, "Owen seems wonderful, Mela. He really does. Is he as kind and sensitive as he appears to be?" Thank God for Liz, the calm peacemaker of the family.

* * *

As Amelia responded and the conversation unfolded further, the women found themselves deeply engaged in analysis of the best traits in a husband and father. Liz and Meredith attempted to say as little as possible while the other Shepherd women spoke non-stop.

A while later, Derek approached Meredith from behind and whispered something in her ear as he kissed her cheek. Meredith laughed softly as she moved her chair to the right to create more space. Before sitting down, he made his way around the table, greeting each sister and his mother. As he headed back toward Meredith, Derek reached onto Nancy's plate and stole her bread. As he bit into it, Nancy simply looked up at her baby brother and smiled, finding his actions adorable. "Are we all ready for the big event of the afternoon?" Derek asked with inquisitive eyes and a charming smile. The family resumed their conversation, talking over one another and interrupting each other as was their custom. Meredith found herself thankful for her broken, lonely childhood.

As everyone but Amelia and Meredith argued over who would cover the bill, Derek eventually grasped the check and walked over to the server with his credit card. He came back to the table, simply stating with a self-satisfied grin, "Problem solved. Remember this at Christmastime." While he waited to sign the printout, everyone began to excuse themselves. Meredith, knowing from an earlier conversation that Derek wanted time alone with Amelia, assured Derek she would see him back at the hotel and departed.

Amelia yawned and shared, "I forgot how exhausting they all are."

Derek chuckled and nodded his head, "Except Lizzie. She just fades into the background as the melee explodes."

"True," Amelia agreed as her gaze fell far away.

"Aims?" Derek asked softly.

Amelia blinked and glanced at her only brother, "Mmmmm?"

Uncharacteristically, Derek shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "Are you happy, Amy?"

"I am," Amelia cooed. "I truly am, Derek."

Derek reached over and hugged his sister from the side as he leaned his head against hers. Amelia wondered aloud, "I'm not even sure if there will be much of an aisle, but will you walk me down the rose-strewn pathway or whatever there might be?"

Tightening his grasp around his baby sister, Derek whispered, "It would be an honor, Aims. I only wish Dad were here to do so instead."

"I only wish Dad were here, too," Amelia echoed.


	16. I Choose You

**_Chapter 16: I Choose You_**

Owen planned to leave for the Rose Gardens early to handle any last-minute details and to ensure that the wedding would begin the moment Amelia arrived. Before he headed there, he eyed Amelia who was standing at the bathroom mirror in a robe. She had no makeup on and was just beginning to style her hair. He approached her from behind, kissed her cheek, and leaned his chest against her back as he wrapped his arms around her. "_I_," he emphasized, "will see _you _shortly." Together, they gazed at their reflection.

"_We _are getting married," Amelia beamed and giggled as she spoke to the mirror. "Just look at that happy couple. They must really be in love. I'd even dare to say they look giddy."

Leaning down and resting his chin on her shoulder, Owen whispered in her ear, "And I'm the luckiest, most blessed man in the world who is marrying the most brilliant, beautiful, compelling brain surgeon on the planet."

"I've got you beat, pal, because I'm marrying a ginger who is both gentle and bold. He's kind and brave, he loves to surprise me, and, oh my, he is great in bed," Amelia proclaimed with a wink.

Owen laughed and blushed, burying his face in Amelia's shoulder. "I'd better get going before this gets any sillier," he suggested as he offered a final peck on her cheek. Owen realized that the next time he saw Amelia, he'd be gazing at his bride. They would be surrounded by loved ones and budding roses, promising their undying love to one another.

* * *

When he arrived at the Rose Gardens, Owen spotted Bob and his wife sitting on a bench chatting and laughing. He greeted them with giant hugs and thanked Bob profusely for presiding. Surrounded by roses in every color imaginable, Bob and Owen planned where each person would stand during the ceremony. The musician, a classical guitar player, tuned his guitar and chatted with the duo. He was a friend of Bob's who loved the concept of an impromptu wedding.

The florist arrived and delivered an amazing array of blossoms. One boutonnière, featuring a sprig of lilac with a tiny dark purple orchid, for Owen and another boutonnière, with just lilac, for Derek. A small cluster of lilacs were bundled together with a gray ribbon for the Maid of Honor. The small bouquet created for Amelia was unique and stunning. Dark purple lilacs, purple and white hyacinths, and purple orchids created a breathtaking arrangement. The stems were tied together with a flowing ribbon matching the color of Owen's tie. The lilacs were chosen for their beauty and because they were Amelia's favorite flower. The hyacinths represented fertility. The orchids held the deepest and most fitting meanings of love, beauty, many children, fertility, thoughtfulness, and mature charm. Mrs. Shepherd and Nancy succeeded in their task. Their floral choices were boldly creative and deeply meaningful.

* * *

Before long, family members began to arrive. Debra Hunt, Owen's mother, and her friend John arrived at the same time as Meredith and the kids. Zola and Bailey were fascinated by the trails that ran throughout the gardens. With Meredith following close behind, the children began to explore the pathways between rose bushes. Bob's wife snapped some adorable candid photos of Meredith, Zola, and Bailey as they played follow the leader and smelled the roses. The Shepherd ladies arrived next and enthusiastically hugged and kissed Zola and Bailey before greeting the adults. The last guest to arrive would be a complete surprise to Amelia. Owen had discussed the possibility of Addison's attendance and participation with Derek and Meredith, and he had assured them both that he would not invite her unless they were comfortable with her presence. Both Derek and Meredith knew that Amelia and Addison were very close and insisted that Addie attend if she was able.

* * *

As they waited for the bride and her brother, Bob was pointing toward Mt. Hood and describing various points of Portland trivia to Owen. The men stood with their backs to the family as they admired the view. Amelia and Derek arrived and paused at the top of the stone steps built in the early 1900s. Zola and Bailey, spotting their daddy and auntie, bound up the steps with Meredith trailing behind. With wide open arms, the kids offered energetic hugs and kisses. Derek knelt down to explain Zola's role as flower girl to her. He pointed to various points along the path and encouraged her to hold Bailey's hand as the two walked to Uncle Owen and then to Mommy.

Addison walked up the stairs and handed Amelia the bridal bouquet, extending an enormous hug to the breathtaking bride. Amelia's eyes pooled with tears as she hugged the woman who was more like a sister to her than her own flesh and blood. "Amelia…" Addison sighed with awe and delight.

"Addison! Can you believe all this?" Amelia exclaimed as she hugged Addison. "Owen has basically been orchestrating all the details behind the scenes for weeks. A surprise wedding! Perfect for me, huh?"

Addison fussed over Amelia, brushing off her dress and fixing a small strand of stray hair, "Yes, perfect. And look at you…you are radiating happiness, Aims."

"You _are _going to be my Maid of Honor, right?" Amelia asked Addie.

Addison smiled and nodded as she grasped Amelia's hand, "Absolutely."

Derek stood up and kissed Addison on the cheek, "Addison, I'm so glad you made it." He gazed at her for an extended second as Meredith approached and warmly hugged her. Derek grinned before introducing his children, "This is our daughter, Zola, and our son, Bailey. Zozo, Bailey, this is Addison." Zola approached Addison and wrapped her arms around Addie's legs. Playing shy, Bailey hid behind Derek's legs and grinned.

Meredith left the children in Derek's care as she descended the steps and approached Owen. She softly tapped him on the back and shared with a smile, "I think we're ready." As he turned, Owen grinned at Meredith, then gazed toward the top of the stairs at his lovely bride. He lowered his chin and his eyes peeked just under his eyebrows toward Amelia. Pulling his suitcoat flat, Owen proudly stood tall. He smiled at her confidently and tapped his right hand over his heart. Amelia smiled back at him as her eyes softened and locked their gaze toward Owen.

The guitarist began to play and sing his own ballad version of Ryan Leslie's _I Choose You. _The musician chose the song because he had recently played it at another wedding. Little did he know how well the lyrics fit the couple being married amidst the roses.

Since the walk to Owen would be brief, Derek and Amelia waited for the song to progress before descending the stairs. First, Zola walked holding Bailey's hand. Both of the kids ensured that rose pedals were strewn along the path. Bailey threw toddler-sized handfuls in clumps while Zola diligently aimed individual petals into the empty spaces remaining from Bailey's efforts. When the siblings reached Owen and Bob, Owen knelt down and hugged them both before they proceeded over to stand by Meredith. Addison walked on her own, her beautiful red hair flowing around her shoulders.

Derek looked at Amelia and whispered, "Here we go." He looked up at the sky and then at Amelia before offering, "We know you're right here with us, Dad." Amelia leaned her head on Derek's shoulder and gently pursed her lips. The brother and sister descended the stairs and walked toward the groom. Once they reached him, Derek switched from one role to another and became Owen's best man.

The ceremony itself was brief yet precious. Bob skipped the normal welcome, opening prayer and preambles. He began, "Here we are on an April afternoon surprisingly filled with sunshine, admiring a couple about to marry because they are filled with love. For their vows, the couple has chosen to speak from their hearts to one another. Owen?"

Owen and Amelia faced each other and grasped hands. Taking in the moment, Owen beheld the scene briefly before proclaiming and promising, "Amelia, from the moment our paths crossed, you've amazed me, distracted me, and captivated me in a way that no human being ever has. I've fallen in love with you again and again, countless times, without reservation. I admire your bold honesty and your stunning brilliance. I stand in awe as you courageously face each day with fervor and verve. Together, starting today, we are a family…our family, a family I look forward to growing and tending with you. Over the years, surprises will undoubtedly come our way, some will be wonderful, and some will be difficult, but I will be with you through them all. I promise to comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you, be open and honest with you, and cherish you forever. I love you, Mia Jane."

Amelia turned to Addison for a tissue to wipe the tears from her eyes. Nobody was surprised that Amelia hadn't thought of bringing a tissue nor were they surprised that Addie had Amelia's back. Soft laughter emerged from the assembly as Amelia scanned the assembled group with a silly grin.

Amelia cleared her throat, smiled broadly and began, "I love you, Owen Patrick. I love you so deeply. I promise to encourage you, inspire you, and laugh with you. I will comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to invest in us when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple and when it is an effort. I promise to hold you in highest regard and respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs. I will strive to give you the best of myself and to keep connected to you. I promise to grow along with you, to keep our relationship alive and exciting, and to be willing to face the challenges and changes life brings our way. Alongside you, I'll do all I can to conceive or adopt or somehow acquire a brood of miniature Owens and Amelia's and grow our family. Finally, I promise to love you with all I have to give and all that I am, completely and forever."

The couple exchanged rings without words following their vows. Offering a brief blessing, Bob prayed, "May God Almighty send you light and truth to keep you all the days of your life. May the hand of God protect you and accompany you. May the blessing of our loving and gracious God, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, be with you now and forever."

Concluding the ceremony, Bob shared, "Owen and Amelia have brought tears to our eyes with words that have poured from the depths of their souls. They have declared their love and dedication to one another and their intentions to be united. In the sight of God and in the midst of family, they have made profound, heartfelt promises to one another. We have gathered here not only to witness this union, but also to offer our support, encouragement, and love to this new family. Owen…Amelia…with that in mind and with great joy, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Owen dipped Amelia as they engaged in an extended kiss followed by three additional short kisses and whispered I love you's. Derek and Addison unintentionally caught each other's eyes and quickly looked away from one another. Family members hugged one another and applauded as Zola spontaneously reached into her basket and threw the remaining rose pedals up in the air. As the couple returned to standing, they were surrounded by hugs and congratulations from all who were present.

* * *

**How did you guys feel able the wedding?**


	17. AAN Conference

**_Chapter 17: American Academy of Neurology Conference_**

"A Grade 4 astrocytoma with complex vasculature," Amelia began her keynote speech. "Grade 4. Six surgeries in one 18-hour procedure. Six methods of attack in one sitting…or one standing, as it were." An edited film of the surgery, showing all the procedures briefly as an overview, flashed onto the screen.

In the past, AAN presentations were known for their dry, droning, and monotone discourses intended for the elite specialists in the neurological medical community. The speeches relied upon language spoken only among brain surgeons. The audio-visual, if a speaker offered any projections to accompany his address, had been limited to bullet pointed, unpronounceable words. Only on rare occasions, when the conference attendees had been particularly lucky, a still photo here and there had been interspersed between the drab words. Yet Amelia, a one-of-a-kind surgeon and first female keynote at an AAN conference, chose to break the boundaries of boredom. Amelia's presentation was different, just like Dr. Herman's brain surgery had been different.

Amelia continued her med-speak after the overview was shown, proving with her words that she had the knowledge and wherewithal to accompany the complex graphics. By this point, even Owen was concentrating intensely to garner meaning from the intricate descriptions. Mrs. Shepherd, a retired nurse, and Amelia's sisters, all doctors, experienced varying degrees of total comprehension. For the first time in all of their eyes, Amelia was no longer the baby of the family in need of tending and concern. Instead, she was a brilliant, state-of-the-art, and daring neurosurgeon. Amy was now the elite of the elite rather than the little five-year-old girl who had been in her father's store the day he was shot.

Continuing her presentation with her radiating charm, Amelia explained, "The plan, after painstaking hours of pre-op analysis, was to dissect around the fornix by passing the hypothalamus. Yet, as has happened to us all, the CT and MRI images were not exactly what I encountered once the skull lay open and the brain sat exposed in front of me."

Revising her feelings of the actual moment, Amelia made light of Derek's inaccessibility at the turning point where she had truly yearned for his expertise. "Now with such a situation, what is a neurosurgeon to do? I could have - oh, I don't know - called my brother, Dr. Derek Shepherd, known to many of you for his great skill and as the NIH guru of all things neuro. Surely someone sought after by the President of the United States could help. And after all, younger sisters notoriously run to their older brothers when they find themselves in a pinch that appears impossible to face, right? At least, I know there have been times when that has been my circumstance." Amelia's next sentence unveiled just a hint of sibling rivalry and created a chuckle among the crowd, "But, sorry Derek, this tumor was mine."

Amelia continued, using words similar to those Richard Webber had offered to her during the surgery, "I knew its complexity like nobody else, having studied and memorized its angles and irregular edges. I could nearly predict its seemingly unpredictable and rapid growth patterns. The tumor and I were foes in a battle. Rather than run to the phone or hand my American Express card to a resident so she could purchase a plane ticket for the other Dr. Shepherd, here is how I chose to proceed…" The neurosurgeons actually chuckled, partly because of her everyday candor and partly because this young woman was perhaps one of the most skilled surgeons in the room. Suddenly, the sexist male doctors interspersed among the other male doctors were face-to-face with brilliance housed in a body with breasts. Owen sat like a cat that ate the canary, bursting with pride and thinking, _that is my wife._

* * *

After completing her presentation, the first female keynote speaker at an AAN conference was treated to the AAN's first standing ovation. The President of the AAN stepped to the podium to thank Amelia and to once again encourage applause not only for the first-ever surgery of its kind but for the captivating method with which she presented it. As she stood in front of this crowd, knowing the elite surgeons who had tried and not been able to help Nicole Herman were in her midst, Amelia locked her eyes on only one person: her new husband. Owen mouthed, _I love you_ and, in a gesture, she'd recently witnessed at the Rose Gardens, he patted his right hand over his heart and grinned. She nodded slowly in response.

As the President quieted the crowd and shared closing announcements, he surprised Amelia by asking if she could make herself available to individuals wanting to meet her after the session. Further, he asked if she would be willing to conduct a Question and Answer session about the surgery the following day in place of another presentation he had intended to chair. The crowd applauded in support and Amelia agreed. Internally, the moment felt profoundly surreal.

She approached the President, who turned to her for a brief side conversation. He nodded in agreement with a smile and motioned his arm toward the podium. Amelia stepped back into the spotlight, only to receive further applause and another standing ovation. Derek, Owen, and Addison were yearning to run to Amelia, hug her, and shower her with love. Her mother, sisters, and Meredith stood impressed and joyous as well.

After convincing the crowd to be seated and to quiet their applause, Amelia began with a quip, "President Nelson, yes, I would be happy to be available to those who would like to chat. I had originally planned to do so for free, but given the response, I'm guessing a donation of $100 per interaction to the AAN might fit the bill." The crowd laughed as Amelia continued, "Of course, I am joking. We neurosurgeons _are _allowed to do that, you know?" The youngest child in her was on a roll. "But seriously," she continued, "I would like to take just a moment to embarrass my mother, Carolyn, by asking her to be recognized. Mom, I've put you through loads of ridiculous challenges over the years. This surgery and my career would have never occurred without your persistence as a parent. Thank you." Everyone clapped as Carolyn stood. For many years, Carolyn would have never predicted that _this _would be the child of the five Shepherd offspring to be lauded by colleagues.

Amelia continued, "My siblings and loved ones surround my mother at our table, but I'm going to simply thank them as a group without inviting them to stand. They too can make themselves available for conversation, but each sets their own AAN donation rate." The crowd chuckled as Amelia put her right hand over her heart, "However, the person I am thrilled to recognize and would like to introduce you to is Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital's Chief of Surgery and, as of this week, my husband, Dr. Owen Hunt, an accomplished trauma surgeon and gifted leader. Without his faith in my abilities and without his encouragement and support, this surgery would have never happened. Owen?" Owen stood and blushed, touched by Amelia's words but really not wanting to be put on the spot. The audience applauded and stood for Owen as he motioned his hands downward and then extended them toward Amelia.

When the session concluded, Owen walked briskly toward the stage to gain access to Amelia before the others. A line of people wanting to meet Amelia was already forming near the stairs of the stage as she posed for pictures with those who had sat up front during her presentation. After the pictures were taken, Amelia approached Owen and they hugged. He whispered in her ear, "You're amazing, but more on that later. What can I do to help right now?" Amelia flashed her blue eyes toward his face and whispered, "Stand with me." Owen nodded and smiled, "Absolutely." The self-assured, talented neurosurgeon in her that had just stood before a supportive crowd was coupled with the little girl deep inside who wondered if the last few hours had been a dream.

* * *

In the conversations that occurred throughout the next 90 minutes, Amelia and Owen stood side by side chatting and laughing with various individuals. Owen's hand was consistently curled around her with his hand on the small of her back. Amelia's cheeks began to hurt from all the photos people asked to take with her. Some of her professors from med school had been in the audience and came to tout her accomplishments. Colleagues who had never had the time of day for Amelia were now her fans.

Derek, his ego just slightly impacted, tried his best to work the room and be charming. Addison and Meredith ended up being the only ones left sitting at their table, and they found themselves unexpectedly engaged in deep conversation about Derek, Amelia, and the Shepherd family. As they talked, Meredith realized that Addison had many more years of experience with the Shepherd's than she did. The insights and stories Addie shared were helpful and compelling. Only Addie, though, dared to name aloud what both of the women saw, "Poor, Derek, this must be killing him. Not only was he not the star speaker, his _little _sister hit it out of the park."

One neurosurgeon, Dr. Jean Paul Agarde, and his daughter, Julianne Moreau, asked Owen to step aside for conversation. Dr. Agarde was the President of the World Federation of Neurosurgeons and Julianne was his daughter and a literary agent. Knowing Amelia was busily engaged with others, Dr. Agarde asked Owen to give Amelia his contact information. He was hopeful that she might be interested in speaking at the upcoming WFN conference in Victoria, B.C. in the summer. The two surgeons discussed the possibilities and Owen assured Dr. Agarde that he would pass along the invitation and information. Then, Julianne asked if Amelia had ever considered writing a book about her experiences as a female neurosurgeon. "I…I'm really not sure that she has," Owen stuttered. "Maybe we could meet for dinner tomorrow night?"

* * *

A full hour later, the line had finally ended. While touched by the accolades, Amelia told Owen that her cheeks hurt from smiling and her feet hurt from wearing heals. Owen joked that perhaps she could wear scrubs and tennis shoes the next time she spoke. Walking hand-in-hand, the couple left the room.

By that point, Owen's mother, Jake, Addison, and the group of Shepherds had made their way to the hotel bar. The group were the only patrons besides two small tables of neurosurgeons catching up with other neurosurgeons from medical school days. The space was quiet and dim with comfortable sofa and chair seating and a lovely view of the city. Meredith had sent a text to both Owen and Amelia encouraging them to stop in once they were finished with their meet and greet.

"What do you say?" Owen inquired as he looked at the text on his phone. "It's completely up to you."

"We can go say 'hi' for a spell. How often do we all get together like this?" Amelia winked, "I'd hate to miss the opportunity to remember _why _we seldom get together like this," Owen laughed and put his arm around her.

When the couple entered the bar, Derek stood and began applauding. The others followed suit. Amelia smiled at Owen and alleged while barely moving her lips, "He's trying too hard to convince himself that he's not bothered by all this."

Owen grinned and assured her, "He means well."

Meredith, who had consciously decided to praise Amelia right away and then offer little more for Derek's sake, observed, "Amelia, you were wonderful." Derek forced himself to shake his head in agreement. It wasn't that he didn't agree. His struggle was that he had always been _the _Dr. Shepherd and he was experiencing a new and unfamiliar role. A little part of him deep inside most certainly yearned for similar opportunities, and his internal dialogue had many observations regarding what he would have said and done differently. He simply couldn't help himself.

At the same time, he maintained the role of big brother and asked, "Has anyone offered you something to eat, water, or anything, Amy? What can I get you?" Amelia thanked him and agreed to some water and whatever appetizer he decided upon.

Owen's mother told Amelia that she was overjoyed to have been treated by such an intelligent and fine neurosurgeon at the ER a while back. "You're in the big leagues, Amelia, _and _my daughter. How lucky am I?" Debra beamed with a giggle.

Nancy, being the oldest and perhaps the most arrogant of the Shepherd children, couldn't resist commenting on Amelia's age and new notoriety. Knowing exactly which buttons to push, Nance offered, "Amelia, you're so young to be at this level in your field. Tell us the truth. You _did _call Derek for assistance, didn't you?"

Amelia tightened her grip on Owen's hand to the point that he almost asked her to remember he needed the hand for surgery. Now counting her lucky stars for both not having called Derek and for Richard Webber convincing her not to make the call, Amelia was able to look at Derek and confirm, "Derek, did you consult on this case? At all?" Derek pursed his lips, raised his eyebrows, and shook his head. Amelia continued with just an edge of sass in her voice, "What do you know, Nance, your little sister is actually a skilled surgeon who can hold her own."

"Oh, I know, Amy. I'm simply so accustomed to you living in Derek's shadow," Nancy retorted as the practiced bitch that she was.

Derek, playing the role of peacemaker, interjected, "That hasn't been the case for some time, Nance. I admire Amelia's surgical skill and abilities." Then returning to role of brother and without even attempting to keep a serious expression, he blurted, "Unlike the time she tried to operate on the family dog."

Amelia buried her head in her hands while the other Shepherd's rolled with laughter. Owen howled, turned toward Amelia and questioned her with shock in his voice, "You did what?!"

Responding with a strong defense, Amelia pointed out, "The dog lived. You guys never tell that story with the important fact that the dog was just fine."

"How much damage could you really do with a Sharpie and a butter knife, Aims," Kate asked jovially. Everyone laughed as Amelia simply rolled her eyes and grinned.

Lizzie added gently with a warm smile, "I'm just glad I walked in when I did. Otherwise, poor Charlie might have bitten off your hand and permanently ruined your surgical hopes." Lizzie leaned over and side-hugged her little sister. Meredith observed the family dynamics and confirmed that Lizzie was among her favorite Shepherd family members and Nancy among her least.

All of the Shepherd's who had flown in would be leaving the following day. As the gathering came to a close, Derek, Meredith, Amelia and Owen offered their goodbyes. Each sister and Mrs. Shepherd prodded Owen to make sure the couple came out east the following Christmas. Owen wisely responded that such a visit would be nice, but they'd just have to wait and see. In his own mind, he was hopeful that Amelia would be nearing the end of a pregnancy by then. The future remained a mystery.

* * *

Back in their room, Owen lay in bed as Amelia washed her face. He stared at the ceiling, simply thinking about the last few days. Slowly, his blinks were fewer as his eyelids weighed their way down toward his cheeks. Amelia climbed into bed and caressed his shoulder, unsure if he was already asleep. Owen grinned and groaned, "Mmm."

"Thank you for your support tonight," Amelia related. She snuggled onto his broad, muscular chest as he positioned his arm around her shoulders and back. Their legs intertwined naturally as had become habit.

Without opening his eyes, he murmured, "Mia, you were brilliant tonight. Charming. Captivating. Brilliant."

Amelia lightly sighed, "Thank you, O. Knowing you were there made all the difference for me." She reached over to his left arm and stroked it with her right hand.

"Mrs. Shepherd-Hunt," Owen offered sleepily, "I am proud to be your husband."


	18. Visiting Family in Canada

**_Chapter 18: Visiting Family in Canada_**

"Amelia Shepherd-Hunt, this house is ridiculously large and amazing," Addison exclaimed at the end of her tour. Addison had come up for a long weekend six weeks after the AAN conference. Jake and Henry were geared up for a Guy's Weekend, and Mommy was free for a break.

Giggling, Amelia nodded and agreed, "It _is _a bit ridiculous. When we saw it, we just knew. I'm not sure how else to explain it."

"How about 'Why the hell do we need 7 bedrooms?' as a reality check? Are you going to start a commune?" Addison teased. The two women made their way to the outside porch and reclined on padded chairs that overlooked the lake.

Amelia shrugged her shoulders and moved her lips to one side of her face, "Lots of kids. That's our plan."

"Really? How many?" Addison asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see. We've been trying. Well…we've been having copious amounts of unprotected sex. Still no baby, yet." Amelia offered flatly.

Addison moved her head up a little and studied Amelia's face before inquiring gently, "Are you ok with that?"

"Not really," Amelia openly stated. "Neither is Owen. I feel like my period is controlling our lives right now."

"Sweetie, you are in your mid 30s," Addison reassured her. "It might take a while. I'm sure Jake would be willing to consult when or if you two decide to take that step."

"Don't think that I haven't considered that 1000 times, Addie. I need to get through this presentation at the WFN first. Then, we can start considering the timing of fertility drugs," Amelia disclosed.

"When is that conference?" Addison asked.

"Next week. I'm looking forward to it. Owen actually arranged to take some time off so we can go together. From what I've heard, he's been a no-vacations kind of guy until I popped into his life. I guess I have that effect on people: they hang around me and they want to take a break," Amelia joked.

Addison laughed and added, "You are fun to be around. I suppose knowing he'll be with you trying to make a baby doesn't hurt. Have you been to Victoria before?"

"I've never been there. Owen has. He told me it is incredibly charming," Amelia shared.

"Derek and I went to Victoria for a long weekend when we were trying to convince ourselves to stay married. The city is adorable. That weekend…not so much," Addison recalled and then redirected, "Where are you staying?"

"The conference was planning to put us up at The Fairmont Empress, but we're staying with one of Owen's cousins and her kids."

"Hmmm…" Addison mused, "A fancy, swanky, old world hotel with afternoon tea, incredible views, phenomenal dining, and an amazing spa or some random family member with sniffling, sneezing, loud children serving mac and cheese. You scored a deal there, Aims."

Amelia chuckled as Owen came out on the porch behind them just in time to hear Addison's last statement. He loosened his tie as he stepped outside and bent over the chair where Amelia laid. He kissed her and rubbed her shoulders as he greeted them, "Hello, lovely ladies." Then he turned to face Addison and added with a grin, "My cousin is a great cook and an enjoyable person with healthy children, Addison."

Addison smiled broadly, raised one shoulder and giggled, "Sorry. But, really? You had the option to stay at _the _hotel in Victoria, Owen. Are you crazy?"

"What can I say? I'm a family man," Owen said as he looked at Amelia expectantly.

"Started today. I was just telling Addie," Amelia admitted with an audible sigh as she sat up.

Owen walked around and sat next to his wife on the lounge chair, hugging her. With convincing reassurance, he looked in her eyes and softly promised, "It'll happen. No worries." He kissed Amelia on the cheek, grinned toward Addison, and announced that he was going to go change clothes.

* * *

After he was safely behind the door and back inside the house, Addison kidded, "Doesn't he need a map to find his way around in there? I'm damn glad I had a tour guide. Otherwise, I might still be lost in all that square footage."

"Enough," Amelia grinned as she threw a small cushion from the lounge toward Addie. The two women sat quietly and peacefully, becoming lost in the sounds of lapping water and in the sensation of the soft breeze.

Owen returned in jeans and a t-shirt, with a glass of Merlot for Addison and a sparkling water for his wife. As he handed Addie the wine, he admitted, "I took a guess." Addison praised him for the delivery and memory. Owen turned toward Amelia and announced, "I picked up some salmon on the way home. I thought I could barbeque it while you two visited. I've got salad started and some sort of decadent chocolate thing for dessert."

Addison dropped her chin and glanced at Amelia, crooning in front of Owen, "He's too good to be true, Aims."

"I know," Amelia chuckled. "But don't be fooled, he only behaves this way when there are guests around," she joked.

"Hey!" Owen playfully retorted. He smiled broadly and returned to the kitchen.

"I honestly wonder how he does it, Addie. He just finished a 12-hour shift, dealt with a busy ER, taught a group of residents throughout the day, likely had a small surgery or two, and probably settled a dispute between doctors," Amelia explained. "When he comes home, he's able to leave all that crap at the hospital and unveils a new stream of energy. God, I love him."

Addison offered dryly, "If that was my normal workday, I'd come home pretty bitchy."

"Me too," Amelia laughed.

"I still can't get over this mansion, Amelia. If I had to fill your house with furniture, I'd be even more exhausted. Did you hire someone to help decorate?" Addison wondered aloud.

Amelia laughed, "Nope. We offered the sellers full price and asked for all of their furniture except the contents of the kitchen, master bedroom, and a few other pieces. They were _more _than happy to not have to move any of it and we were thrilled to not need to go shopping. Owen had the furniture that's currently in our bonus room in storage and he had more kitchen supplies, dishes, gadgets, and utensils than any man I've ever known," Amelia quipped. "Moving in was a breeze – besides the scant amount of furniture, we had just a few trips with boxes. We asked around at the hospital, found a few residents looking for extra cash, paid them far too much money, and fed them loads of pizza to help us move everything."

"That is one of the smartest moves I've ever heard about. You two are brilliant," Addison affirmed.

"Yeah," Amelia responded dryly, "and in debt up to our ears for the rest of our lives."

* * *

The conference in Victoria went very well. Amelia enhanced her presentation that she'd given at the AAN event and found herself less anxious the 2nd time around. Dr. Agarde was a wonderful conference host, and introduced the couple to their Canadian colleagues. His daughter, Julianne Moreau, spent a great deal of time with Amelia attempting to convince her to write a book. Amelia was flattered but wasn't sure the timing was right. They spoke about various options, including using a ghost writer. That option sounded somewhat appealing and would take less time. Amelia promised to continue considering the possibility.

Owen had been correct when he promised that staying with his cousin Kayla would be enjoyable. Kayla, who was about Amelia's age, and her three children lived in a modest three-bedroom ranch that was located a block from the ocean and a mile and a half from downtown. Each day of the conference, Amelia walked along the water to the convention site. Except for the evening when she provided the keynote address, Owen stayed behind to visit with Kayla and play with the children.

Kayla's family had experienced their share of struggles yet had weathered the storms well. Blake, a fireman and Kayla's husband, had been killed in a building collapse when she was pregnant with their youngest child, Bronwyn. Bronwyn, three, had long, red curly hair and was obviously related to Owen. Just like her mother, who could have passed as Owen's sister, the resemblance was uncanny. Bronwyn was not shy but did tend to be quiet around people she did not know. Once she warmed up, her stories were filled with vibrant detail and her whole body seemed to gesture when she spoke. Kayla's two sons, Finley, eleven, and Oliver, seven, who looked alike, had thick brown hair and green eyes. The tall, energetic, and athletic boys resembled their father in both looks and personality. While they knew how to behave, sometimes they had to be reminded by their mother that guests were present. Owen and Amelia found all of the kids charming and didn't mind the boys' rambunctiousness that Kayla tried to quell on their behalf.

On their last evening in town, Owen and Amelia chose to eat at a nearby pub. Kayla was revising her will and asked Owen if he and Amelia would be willing to be named as the kids' guardians if anything were to happen to her. He was more than willing to do so and knew that the likelihood of anything happening was extremely small, but he wanted to discuss it with Amelia before agreeing to be named.

After he explained the question with some hesitation, Amelia responded, "Of course we'll agree to it. It's all a formality anyway, and, Owen, she's family. And Lord knows we wouldn't want these kids having to live with any of the dreadful relatives who were at Thanksgiving last year."

Owen laughed and looked down as he shook his head, agreeing, "Very true."

"Besides," Amelia added, "I'm named as potential guardian for Lizzie's kids. She's the only sibling who didn't change her will the moment I entered my second stint in rehab. Not that all of them had named me as guardian anyway, but whatever."

Owen grinned and placed his hand on Amelia's cheek, "You know, I grow to love you more and more every day, Mia."

Amelia leaned toward him and they kissed before she added, "I'm kind of lucky to have found you, you know?"

* * *

**How do you feel about Owen and Amelia being named guardian of the kids?**


	19. Working with the Spouse

**_Chapter 19: Working with the Spouse_**

"Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, we're backed up and need the space. Any idea when you'll clear the OR?" Owen asked his wife formally with great tension in his voice. She had been performing a surgery for the last three hours that had been scheduled to take just over an hour.

"The less I'm interrupted, the sooner I finish," Amelia responded with a hint of annoyance.

Owen pursed his lips and blinked his eyes. He hated interacting with Amelia when she was in surgery. The second she entered the OR; she became hyper-focused to the degree that any distraction or interruption was met with sharp words and a clipped tone. However, annoyed wife or not, Owen had a trauma coming in and two surgeries that needed an OR. The domino effect had fallen full force, as seemed to occur often on Fridays when nobody wanted to push a surgery to the following Monday nor work on a Saturday.

With a pragmatic tone, Owen attempted to nail down some details. "I understand that's the case, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt. I have surgeries stacked up and your procedure has run unexpectedly long."

"I'm fully aware of that, Dr. Hunt," Amelia snapped as her voice grew increasingly tense. "Believe me, if I could have prevented this patient from developing two aneurysms that were not spotted on the CT, I most certainly would have done so. It's amazing, isn't it, how adding a procedure lengthens the surgical time?"

Owen faced a no-win situation. Becoming firm with his wife in front of others, or even when the two were alone, was seldom a positive or promising option. Yet at this moment, he was Dr. Hunt, Chief of Surgery, not Owen, the husband of Amelia. He looked down at his tablet and declared with his best stoic and firm Major voice, "You have twenty minutes. I suggest you begin to close, Doctor." He walked out of the OR before Amelia could respond.

"Dammit!" Amelia exclaimed as the microforceps fell out of her hands and onto the floor. "Do we have another micro over there?" she asked the nurse.

The nurse handed Amelia the tool, only to have Amelia sigh heavily but respond calmly, "These have the serrated ring tip. I need the black handled flat tips."

"I'm sorry, doctor, the tray only had the one now on the floor," the nurse explained.

Amelia sat back and looked at the nurse, reflecting flatly, "Normally, that is more than sufficient. In this case…" she let out a long and loud breath, "What are my options? Could you show me the tray please?" Amelia examined the tray and nodded toward an instrument, "The bipolar coags – the ones with the blue tip on the end – those will do."

The nurse handed the instrument to Amelia and then asked, "Shall I request another sterilized flat tip, doctor?"

"Great question," Amelia muttered as she worked her new tool an inch deep. "These are sufficient." Then turning to Stephanie, Amelia added, "Edwards, please find Dr. Hunt and inform him that I will take no longer than two hours and that I am unable to close the patient at this time."

Edwards agreed readily, while her heart sank internally. If there was one downside to working on Shepherd's service, it was playing go-between. Sometimes, the request was to simply share a brief message. More often than not, her role was to deliver thinly veiled argumentative words back and forth. Stephanie found Owen and nervously shared Amelia's words, making sure she was clear that she was repeating a quote and not personally speaking to Owen herself.

She returned to the OR and repeated Owen's words, "Dr. Hunt asked me to tell you that two hours is unacceptable. At the most, he can offer an hour. He also asked me to say that next time, you might want to order an MRI rather than just a CT so you can better anticipate your surgical situation. Those were his exact words, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt. Not mine."

Amelia did not look up from the patient but sighed heavily. "Please waste your valuable educational time telling Dr. Hunt that unless he wants the hospital to face a lawsuit, I refuse to rush this delicate procedure. Also tell him that he will need to pry the tools out of my hands if he wants me to step away from this surgery before it is completed. Then remind him that I, not he, will be the one holding the scalpel in that scenario."

Stephanie groaned internally as she silently left the room. This time, she found Hunt in the ER in the middle of a trauma. He and Alex were working on an unconscious but breathing child who had been in a car accident. Edwards entered the room and confessed, "Dr. Hunt, I have another message from Dr. Shepherd, yet I'm fully aware you are deeply engaged in a trauma."

Alex looked up as he listened for a heartbeat and grumbled, "What the hell?"

"Give me the message, Edwards," Owen commanded as he examined the child.

Stephanie repeated Amelia's words and Alex remarked, "Wow. And I thought I'd dated some psycho chicks. Your wife has them beat, Chief. Threatening you with a scalpel, dude…"

"Quiet, Karev," Owen declared. "Edwards, did you see Kepner in the hall on your way in?" Stephanie nodded her head and said she'd seen April at the main station. Owen added, "Please ask her to come assist Dr. Karev. Stay down here – we have another trauma on its way, and we need your hands." Owen looked at Karev, "You got the lead on this, ok? I'll come join you in the OR shortly."

Karev nodded his head and offered, "Got it. Good luck."

* * *

Owen stormed up to the OR. In the elevator, he paced around the small space attempting to calm down. He was far angrier at the insubordinate surgeon than at his wife. Missing the OR floor because he was so consumed with his pacing, Owen stepped off the elevator at the next floor and stomped into the gallery. He hit the speaker button and barked, "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt. I have a seven-year-old, unconscious MVA victim in need of an OR. I have a woman who has been waiting for over an hour for an OR – Bailey is concerned the patient's appendix might burst. Also waiting for over an hour is another aneurism surgery being handled by the other Dr. Shepherd and an ex-lap…"

Amelia stepped away from the table and interrupted Owen with a sharp tongue, "What would you have me do, Dr. Hunt? Do you really want me to step away from completing surgery on this patient? Do you really want me to close now, then re-open the patient for another surgery tomorrow or whenever you have an OR available? I'm not crystal clear how your patient load is my problem. When I entered this OR, Dr. Hunt, my focus – my complete focus – was on saving this man's life. However, your constant interruptions and pressure have caused me to lose focus which has resulted in a lengthier surgery. Now this OR is unavailable to you even longer. Lastly, my resident is God knows where and I need another set of hands. What in the _hell _would you have me do, Dr. Hunt?"

Owen brushed his hand along his chin and in front of his lips. As Owen studied Amelia's eyes and shook his head, Derek entered. He had been looking for Owen to make his own case for the OR. "This patient is non-emergent, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt. Please step away from the table. Another neurosurgeon will be in to close." Owen shifted his gaze to Derek and commanded, "Your aneurism surgery is also non-emergent, so it has been bumped. It will remain bumped until there is room. Deal with it. While you are waiting, please go down to the OR, tag her out, and close the patient. I need that OR cleared within 10 minutes or I will have to close us to all incoming traumas."

After scrubbing, Derek entered the OR. Amelia was still at the table working on her patient and ignoring Owen's orders. Looking up from the surgical site, Amelia declared calmly, "Dr. Shepherd, I've got this handled. I'm beginning to close right now."

Derek walked over and stood very close to Amelia, whispering, "Amy, this isn't good for your job and it isn't good for your marriage. Step away before Owen breaks the glass in the gallery and jumps down here."

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Amelia whispered with a furious snarl just loud enough for only Derek to hear.

"Step away, Amelia. Nothing is worth this. Let me tag you out," Derek murmured. Derek turned toward the nurse and requested, "Black handled flat tips, please. Why was she using coags?" The nurse explained the dilemma and Derek continued with the tools available.

Owen remained in the gallery, periodically checking his watch and continuing to watch the OR. After Derek's second nudge, Amy stepped away, tore off her gloves, narrowed her eyes as she glared at Owen, and slowly left the OR. The moment Owen lost eye contact with her; he flew down the stairs.

* * *

Owen burst into the scrub area with his eyes on fire and his heart beating fast. His self-control was fading fast but, at this moment, he was still rational. Amelia was standing at the sink scrubbing out about to fly off the handle. When Owen stepped in, he stood in front of the sliding door. He basically, but unintentionally, trapped her in the room. Owen hissed quietly at her, "You're not to step foot in an OR nor interact with any patients the rest of this shift. We will talk later. Until then, you're benched."

Amelia threw down her scrub cap as her eyes filled with fury. She growled, attempting to manage her volume but sorely failing, "_You _do not have the authority to make that decision, Owen. And do not _ever _ask me to compromise my patient in an attempt to keep your dominoes from crashing into one another."

Owen folded his arms tightly and bore his eyes into her, "I don't have the authority? Pardon me, doctor?"

"You might recall Dr. Avery was appointed to oversee my performance for just this reason," Amelia reminded him.

Responding with an increasingly firm tone, Owen barked, "That arrangement does not preclude me from performing my job and fulfilling my responsibilities, Amelia."

"Get the hell out of my way," Amelia roared as she attempted to leave the room. Derek could hear her clearly as he completed the last few sutures. He looked up and shook his head.

"Mia…" Owen repeated. He put his hands on her shoulders and took an enormous deep breath. "Breathe."

Gritting her teeth, Amelia snarled, "I said get the hell out of my way and take your fricken' hands off of me."

Derek, having completed the procedure, walked into the scrub room. In the tone of an annoyed sibling, he insisted, "Amelia, get the hell out."

Amelia pushed Owen aside as Owen sighed and looked toward Derek. Derek looked up at his brother-in-law and asked, "She doesn't have car keys, does she?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, Owen admitted, "We drove in together today, but I have no idea if she brought her keys or not." Shaking his head, he continued firmly but sadly, "I don't have time to chase her. I have a surgery waiting."

Owen stepped out of the room and saw Amelia pacing in the hallway. The noise of the door caused her to look up. Upon seeing him, she narrowed her eyes and lowered her brow like a wolf ready to attack. Before she could speak, Owen put his hand in the air motioning for her to stop. He warned softly, "I am on my way to a surgery. Not now, Mia. Not now."

"You son of a bitch," Amelia ranted loudly as she stormed past her husband. "If that patient suffers even one minor complication, it's on you." Owen continued silently toward the OR while taking numerous deep breaths.

* * *

After Owen and Alex successfully completed their surgery in relative silence, one followed the other as they scrubbed out. Since the quiet had allowed plenty of time to reflect, Alex had concluded that his earlier comment about Amelia and the scalpel had upset Owen. Alex commented as lightly as he could, "Hey, I'm…I'm sorry if I offended you earlier with that scalpel remark. I was out of line."

As he dried his hands, Owen looked at Alex and asserted, "Your comment might have been the most accurate statement of the day, Karev. You and I? We're fine. Nice work in there. Now, if you'll excuse me." Owen stepped out of the area expressionless.

Edwards waited anxiously in the hallway for Owen to emerge from his surgery. When she saw him, see called over, "Dr. Hunt? I have a message for you."

Nodding and looking exhausted, Owen came over and looked at Stephanie. She dreaded telling him the news, "Dr. Hunt., Dr. Shepherd-Hunt asked me to inform you that her patient's aneurysm burst, and she was unable to repair it. He died about 10 minutes ago."

Owen closed his eyes and took in a slow breath, mumbling, "Thank you, Edwards."

Meanwhile, when she saw Owen enter the hallway, Jo sprinted into the scrub area to catch Alex. "How was your surgery?" she asked with strong curiosity.

"Fine. Why?" Alex retorted as he dried his hands.

"Stephanie told me that Dr. Hunt demanded the Shepherdess to leave her OR and that he sent Dr. Shepherd – her brother – into her OR to close a patient. Apparently, after they made Steph deliver crabby messages back and forth, then Dr. Hunt stormed into the gallery. They were yelling at each other and he benched her," Jo revealed.

Alex shook his head and put his arms around Jo, "Just stay out of that crap. Don't watch it, don't comment on it, don't talk about it. Makes life a hell of a lot easier." Alex leaned down to kiss her, adding, "If some couple has to fight, I'm just glad it's them and not us." Patting her butt, Alex grinned and kissed her. Jo responded with a huge grin as they walked out of the room.


	20. Facing the Consequences

**_Chapter 20: Facing the Consequences_**

"Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, I'd like to hear your version of what occurred in the OR earlier," Jackson stated stoically as he and Amelia sat in the conference room.

Amelia grinned, "The patient was scheduled for an aneurysm clip. The OR was booked for what I anticipated would be a relatively brief procedure. Once I examined the area, I discovered two additional aneurysms that were not readily apparent on the CT. I was interrupted at a key point in the procedure, asked when I would be finished, and then told I had 20 minutes. Unintentionally, I dropped my instrument and had to make do with a sub-par replacement. I asked Dr. Edwards to inform the Chief of Surgery that I would be another two hours at the most. She returned with a message from him sharing that I could have the OR for no more than one hour, questioning my pre-op testing, and suggesting another course of action in the future. I asked Dr. Edwards to inform him that he would need to pry the tool from my hands if he wanted me to stop the surgery and close. Dr. Hunt believed the continuation of the surgery was non-emergent. Our medical opinions on the urgency of the procedure differed. He chose to have me tagged out by a subordinate then confronted me in the scrub area, informed me I was benched, and blocked my exit."

"And that's all?" Jackson queried as if her highlights were not enough of a concern.

Amelia nodded, "I believe so."

"Did you have words with him in the hallway after you scrubbed out?" Jackson probed.

"Yes, we did," Amelia confirmed.

Confirming the reports, he'd received, Jackson attempted to clarify, "And were those words delivered at a heightened volume? Did your statement include calling the Chief of Surgery something that...let's see, how shall I put this? Calling him something seldom heard in a hospital hallway?"

"Dr. Avery…I called him a son of a bitch. That label would not have been used with any other colleague," Amelia explained with a grin, "He _is_ my husband as well."

"Not that it's any of my business, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, but do you usually go around calling your husband a son of a bitch?" Jackson stared into Amelia's eyes with seriousness.

Looking up toward the ceiling, Amelia admitted, "Point taken."

Jackson continued to look directly at Amelia as he paused and considered his next words. Before he spoke, Amelia inquired, "Dr. Avery, why are we here? Physicians – especially surgeons - exchange choice words. I fully take responsibility for losing my temper with my _husband_. Had anyone else pressured me to complete an unfinished surgery, the conversation would not have escalated in the same manner."

"Dr. Shepherd-Hunt," Jackson continued after a large sigh, "the issue is the degree to which you lost your temper and the workplace environment created by your behavior. Your portion of the exchange with Dr. Hunt in the scrub area was clearly heard by those performing surgery in the OR and your portion of the hallway conversation was overheard by numerous staff. This is not just about a lover's quarrel."

Amelia half-laughed, half-inquired, "Would you like me to issue a formal apology? Furthermore, my course of action has proven to be correct. I just came from informing a mother of three that she is now a widow. Had I been allowed to operate as I saw fit, she may not be sobbing as we speak. Given that, I'm still a little unclear why we are here."

"Grey-Sloan expects civility and respect among colleagues rather than medical road rage. Your actions were troublesome. I'm sure you are aware of the many studies linking disruptive behavior and increased errors. Our goal is to assist you in preventing errors." Jackson leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "You basically have two choices: you can go along with my recommended course of action or have the case reviewed by the Board."

"The case?" Amelia repeated with surprise.

"This isn't the first time you and Dr. Hunt have publicly shared choice words," Jackson reminded her.

"And Dr. Hunt – he's the superior here, so he is not facing similar conversation?" Amelia attempted to clarify.

Jackson pursed his lips, "We're not going down that rabbit trail." He continued, "Since your first offense was not recorded in your file, my recommendation is that a warning be placed in your file with the understanding that if this is to occur again, a formal reprimand and anger management training will be required in order to keep your credentials at Grey-Sloan. You are welcome to accept my recommendation or to bring your situation before the Board."

"The Board? On which my brother and Dr. Hunt both sit?" Amelia responded.

"Since they were both involved, they would be recused in this case," Jackson made clear.

Amelia nodded slowly, "I see. May I emphasize one point, Dr. Avery?"

"Absolutely," Jackson stated.

"In my interactions with all other staff throughout the tension, I kept my head cool and remained pleasant and calm. I believe that should be noted," Amelia indicated. "I absolutely did not let the disagreement with Dr. Hunt interfere with my responsibilities or interactions with staff."

"Understood and understandable. I'm willing to note that in the warning, which I will show to you before it is placed in your file. At that time, you will again have the option to accept it or go before the Board."

Amelia nodded slowly once again and then asked for clarification, "Dr. Hunt ordered me to avoid patient interactions the rest of my shift. Does that still stand?"

"It's been a tense day, Doctor. I think it would be best if you went home and took an opportunity to clear your head," Jackson mandated. "Let's start fresh on Monday, ok?"

"Absolutely," Amelia agreed as she stood up and extended her hand to Jackson, "Thank you for your time. I apologize for taking you away from more pressing matters, Dr. Avery."

Amelia stepped out of the room calmly and headed toward her office. April, hovering further down the hall, walked toward the conference room. She entered and closed the door. "How'd it go?" she asked with angst.

"I can't talk about it. You shouldn't even know I had the discussion with her, April," Jackson looked up wearily.

April walked behind Jackson and rubbed his shoulders, "Well, I can support my husband and ask how his stressful day is unfolding, can't I?"

Jackson leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, "Mmm…I suppose so. Off the record, it went fine, but I hate this arrangement with her. It puts me in a weird spot."

Leaning down to kiss his head, April sympathized, "I'm sorry you had to deal with that, but I'm sure you were brilliant."

* * *

Amelia, not thinking ahead that Owen would need a way home, drove to the house. She was angry at herself, furious with Owen, and frustrated in general. Although she knew that she should go directly to a meeting, she stopped at the grocery store instead and bought a bottle of red wine. She arrived at the house, gathered some belongings and headed out to the guest house. Taking all the guest house keys with her, she decided she would separate herself away from the world and her husband until she had calmed down.

Owen persisted in attempting to reach Amelia via cell. She finally blocked his number so she wouldn't even know when he tried to call or text. The hospital called about 45 minutes after she'd set up the block. She let the call go to voicemail and then checked the message. She poured herself a glass of wine and looked at it as her heart pounded and quickened. The message was from Owen, who had called from his office.

_Hey, I'm really sorry about how today went down_. _Look, Amelia, call me. Let's talk, ok? I understand Jackson spoke with you – I had nothing to do with that. Call me. I love you._

Amelia grabbed her phone and texted Owen; _I'm staying in the guest house. I'd like to be alone. _Since she had blocked Owen's phone, his response bounced back. As she drank the first glass of wine in gulps, she began sobbing. She grabbed the bottle, walked over to the couch, and looked out the window at the water.

When she'd successfully polished off nearly all of the bottle in about an hour, Amelia became anxious about having drank. She called Richard Webber and reached his voicemail, leaving a message that slurred, _Richard, it's Amelia. Amelia Shepherd-Hunt. Call me, ok? Please. _Not knowing Richard was in surgery, she became antsier the longer she waited for his call.

She decided to walk up to the house and see if there was any wine in the kitchen. As she stumbled her way through the door, knocking over a plant then bumping into the wall. She scoured the kitchen and found some champagne someone had given Owen when they bought the house. The idea of drinking something celebratory on such a rotten day caused her to laugh aloud. As she grabbed the bottle and began to walk back to the guest house, her phone rang.

"Amelia..." Richard's voice said with concern. "What's going on?"

"Come on over, Richard," Amelia mused drunk and happy. "I'm celebrating. Come join me."

Whispering into the phone, Richard observed aloud, "You're drunk."

"Just a couple drinks. Not a big deal," Amelia argued. "Skip out of work and come join me – it's a beautiful sunny day and I've moved into the boat house by the water."

"Amelia…"

"What?" she giggled; her inhibitions long buried in the wine bottle.

"I'm on my way. Stay in the house and wait for me," Richard firmly but gently commanded. Then he lied hoping to keep her from further drinking, "You know, I could use a drink. Save what you have left, ok?"

Amelia laughed, "What the hell else would I do?"

"Just stay in the house and drink some water," Richard repeated. Richard hung up the phone as Bailey approached him. "I will call you from the car in just a minute."

"Okey doke," Amelia chirped.

After Richard hung up his phone, Bailey walked by and greeted him, "How's your day? I'll bet you're glad you're not Chief today, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Richard asked, unaware of the drama of the morning.

Leaning closely toward him, Bailey disclosed, "Apparently Chief Hunt and Dr. Shepherd-Hunt exchanged some choice words in the hallway and OR. Hunt sent the older Dr. Shepherd in to tag out the younger Shepherd and quite a conversation emerged. Ends up the patient died and might not have if she'd proceeded with her surgical plan. I'm not sure if it's true, but the scuttlebutt is that Avery laid down the law with her for throwing a fit and after that he sent her home."

Richard looked at her with a hint of shock, "How do you find these matters out?"

"I know people," Bailey shrugged, "and I'm a good listener."

Patting her on the back, Richard reached in his pocket for his car keys and headed toward the front door, "I need you to cover for me, Bailey. Call me if you need me to come back."

Bailey's face scrunched up in confusion, "Ok. Will do." As she walked toward the Pit, she thought to herself, _Where the hell is he going?_

* * *

"I'm driving into the driveway right now," Richard reassured a now crying Amelia via his Bluetooth. She had finished the bottle of wine while she waited for him to arrive. After the last glass, her mood had shifted from euphoria to anxiety. Richard parked his car and headed to the door of the pool house. Amelia had stumbled over to the door and unlocked it while Richard was on his way over.

Richard let himself in and sighed with disappointment as he put their dinner in the fridge. Amelia was sitting on the couch sniffling and sipping water. An empty wine glass was also on the coffee table in front of her. Richard scanned the room quickly, looking for any sign of drugs or pills. He did not see any and he greeted her, "Hi Amelia."

"Richard, what the hell have I done? Owen's probably going to throw me out and divorce me, my brother will never talk to me again. I'm going to lose my job and I can barely stand. I'm a useless, stupid drunk," she rambled as mascara run down her cheeks.

"Now's not the time to worry about all that. How much have you had to drink?" Richard asked. He estimated her BAC wasn't life threatening or too high to cause major concern. He decided he'd sit with her for a few hours until she began to sober up. Amelia repeated her fear about having relapsed and exaggerated how her mistake was going to ruin her life.

"How about we find something on TV," he suggested after she'd repeated her story three times. He mumbled to himself, _No use reasoning with a drunk or trying to sort out all that drama right now. _Sitting down on the couch next to her and putting his arm around her, they found a movie to watch. Periodically, she sobbed into his chest and tried to make sense of her fears and the potential consequences coming her way.

After about 5 hours, Amelia and Richard had eaten and Amelia had begun to sober up. "Richard, I can't thank you enough for coming over," she groaned as she drank more water.

"What are you going to tell Owen?" Richard asked seriously.

"It was only this time. It won't happen again," Amelia attempted to dismiss his question.

Richard shook his head as he looked at her, "You don't know that, Amelia. This morning, did you think you'd down a bottle of wine before the day was over?" Amelia let out a deep breath and looked at Richard.

Richard's phone rang and he shifted his gaze to the screen. Choosing to answer it, Richard disclosed, "It's Owen." Amelia could not gather the point of their conversation because she could only hear Richard's side, which was mostly yeses, noes, and brief responses. Richard pulled the phone from his mouth and covered it with his hand, "Your brother brought him home, and they saw my car. Owen would like to come down here."

Shaking her head repeatedly, Amelia declared with tears gathering in her eyes, "I can't face him right now."

Bringing the phone back to his mouth, Richard explained, "Maybe not just yet, Owen." After Owen responded, Richard responded, "You are correct. One moment." Pulling the phone down again, Richard raised his eyebrows as he told Amelia, "He's insisting that he is coming down. I think the time has come for you to face the music, but, ultimately, that's up to you."

* * *

"I'll go clean myself up a little. Thanks again for coming over, Richard," Amelia said.

"We'll talk tomorrow," Richard insisted. "Tonight, call your sponsor like you promised me you would."

Amelia nodded and sniffled, "Yeah. I will. Thanks." She walked to the bathroom and seconds later, Owen walked in. He looked around and asked, "Where is she?"

Calmly, Richard stood up and patted Owen on the shoulder. "She's in the other room. She'll be out soon. Be gentle – it's been a tough day for her."

Owen nodded and distractedly agreed, "Yeah, yeah. Will do. Thanks for being with her, Richard."

"Sure," Richard responded as he headed toward the door. Owen spotted the empty wine bottle and wine glass on the coffee table as well as the unopened champagne bottle on the counter.

"Richard," Owen added, "it's obvious she drank. Did she take any pills?"

Turning to face Owen, Richard simply looked at him with an expressionless face. He turned back toward the door and walked to his car.

Once Richard was outside, Owen called out, "Mia?"

With red, swollen eyes, Amelia stepped out of the bathroom and announced, "I'm right here." She walked over to the couch, wrapped herself in a blanket, and sat down facing the water.

Owen let out a shocked breath and reflected, "Can we talk?"

"I told you through Richard that I wasn't ready," Amelia explained without turning to look at her husband.

Walking over to the couch and sitting in a nearby chair, Owen rested his elbows on his legs and leaned toward his wife. "Amelia…I'm at a loss here. This morning was bad for both of us. Looking at the coffee table, I'd say this afternoon was quite an adventure for you." Reluctantly, he added with an uncomfortable and confused grin, "I'm…I'm not so sure I'm the one who needs to be apologizing but somehow I'm gathering you don't agree."

"I never said that, Owen," Amelia retorted as she looked at him. She ran her hand through her hair and held her hair up on the back of her head. "I have a lot to apologize for, but your constant pursuit is not helping me sort out my thoughts. I'm not discussing this right now."

"Why the hell not?" Owen inquired with a small burst of energy as he stood up and paced around the room. "Amelia, I'm your husband. Your husband. But instead of trying to sort everything out _with_ me, you ignored my calls and texts and called Richard? Why would that be, Mia?"

Amelia shook her head and put her hand up in front of her, "Look, I'm not doing this right now."

Owen became tense as he asked, "What am I supposed to think? Or do? My wife has a problematic day but avoids me and my attempts to support her. Help me navigate your needs here, Amelia, because I'm at a loss."

"I need some space and some peace and quiet," she explained as she looked out the window pushing on her temple.

Owen folded his arms and asked, "And what if I'm not willing to provide that right now?"

"Excuse me?" Amelia questioned sharply.

He walked over and sat near her. She turned away from him and curled into the corner of the couch. Clearing his throat, Owen began speaking softly, "My gut is telling me to not leave you alone."

Amelia's eyes flashed over to Owen as she snapped, "Your gut or your codependence?"

"I don't deserve that comment, Amelia," Owen retorted factually.

"Owen, I'm not sure how else to say this to you: I do not want to talk. I want to be alone. I'd like you to leave," she spelled out.

* * *

Owen's eyes saddened as Amelia built an emotional wall between them. He stared at her with a deflated gaze. Moving so that his back and head leaned against the back of the couch, he put his feet up on the coffee table and looked through the window at the water. In the silence, they could hear the water lapping against the rocks just outside the house.

The quiet persisted for over 30 minutes before Amelia's phone rang. She didn't reach for it. Owen looked over at her and calmly questioned, "Are you going to answer that?"

"Who is it?" she asked, assuming he'd picked up the phone.

Owen leaned forward and grasped the phone. "Charlotte King," he read aloud from the caller ID.

Twisting around quickly, Amelia grabbed the phone and turned back to the corner of the couch as she answered with a tired and hoarse voice, "Charlotte."

In her matter-of-fact manner, Charlotte observed, "Amelia. You sound like hell."

Amelia laughed softly, "Well, yeah, that fits."

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked, getting right to the point.

Sighing heavily, Amelia said, "Just a minute…" She stood up and whispered to Owen, "Excuse me." Owen raised his eyebrows and folded his arms, unsure why Amelia was willing to take Charlotte's call but was not willing to speak with him. He wasn't even sure who Charlotte King was.

Amelia stepped outside, leaving Owen alone on the couch inside. "I drank today," she confessed to Charlotte.

"How much?" Charlotte peppered.

"A bottle of wine in a little over an hour. I had a crappy day that blew up…" Amelia began to reason.

Charlotte interrupted, "Amelia, the first question is why you didn't call me sooner or why you didn't go to a meeting. _You _know the drill and you know you don't want to head down this path again, right?"

"Yeah," Amelia muttered. After a pause in the conversation, Amelia added, "I _did _try to call you. That's why you're calling me back, remember? I left a voicemail."

"Oh hell, I guess you're right," Charlotte admitted. "Now, that we've sorted that out, do you want to tell me about it?"

Amelia put her free hand over her face as she leaned against the outside of the guest house. Starting to cry, she disclosed, "I don't even know where to begin."

Responding gently, Charlotte prodded, "Anywhere you'd like. Just start."

"I was operating, and my husband came in the OR…" Amelia began.

Surprised, Charlotte interrupted, "Husband?"

Laughing softly, Amelia filled in the details, "I married a wonderful man named Owen. He's the Chief of Staff at the hospital. We just bought an incredible house on the lake. Life was great until I messed it all up this morning."

"Keep going," Charlotte urged.

"Owen came in to get an estimate on when I'd be finished in the OR because we were backed up with surgeries. I snapped, he pulled rank, I snapped again, he roared at me while I scrubbed out, I snapped even more and called him a Son of a Bitch in the hallway," Amelia detailed.

Charlotte interjected, "I would have slapped you."

"Yeah, I know you would have," Amelia chuckled. "Anyway, my boss – we have this weird arrangement since Owen can't be my boss, so another member of the Board serves that role – anyway, he sent me home. I was pissed, I was embarrassed, I was still furious with Owen and growing angrier with myself, and…"

"You drank," Charlotte completed Amelia's sentence.

"I stopped at a store, bought a bottle of wine, drank it all and called another doctor who's also in AA when I fell from happy drunk to sloppy, paranoid drunk. He came over, sat with me, fed me some dinner, and just left when Owen came home," Amelia concluded.

Charlotte asked, "Your husband is there now?"

"Yeah," Amelia confirmed.

"Then why the hell are you talking to me?" Charlotte asked. "Amelia, running to your fellow addicts in a moment of crisis is one thing, but you're not going to strengthen your marriage if you run to us in front of him. You need to talk to him about this. He knows your history, right?"

"He knows," Amelia stated.

"So why are you and I talking right now?" Charlotte pushed.

Amelia became teary as she responded, "I've messed up, Charlotte. I don't know what he's going to do or say. I'm afraid. What if he tells me to get the hell out or that he's leaving me? What if he fires me from the hospital?"

Charlotte sighed audibly, "Amelia, you won't know the answers to those questions until you sit down with him. You've fucked up, now you have to face the consequences. At least you're not lying in a ditch somewhere. Life could be worse right now, right?"

"I'm scared," Amelia eeked out weakly.

"I know. I know you're scared," Charlotte affirmed. "I would be too, Amelia. Being scared means you love him. It means you don't want to lose him. But hiding away in the dark all alone being scared isn't going to fix this. Go talk with him. Go."

* * *

Amelia hung up the phone and dried her eyes. She sniffled and attempted to center herself before re-entering the house. When she went inside, Owen was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from the dinner she and Richard shared. He looked up as she came through the door. Amelia looked up toward the ceiling and pursed her lips. Her arms were folded tightly in front of her as if she was hoping they'd provide the emotional armor she needed to face her husband with the truth.

"What did you take this afternoon?" Owen asked flatly as he fixed his gaze on her, expressionless.

Amelia shared, "I drank. I'm sorry, Owen."

"I don't know how this works, Amelia. Should I be rushing to check you into rehab, yelling at you in anger, or shaking my head in disappointment? What the hell do I do now?" Owen's tone remained emotionless.

"Support me," Amelia suggested.

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders as she looked down, unable to face him eye to eye. He embraced her, pulling her into his chest and closing his eyes slowly in desperation. "I _do _support you, Mia, but I'm trying to sort out what that means."

Amelia admitted, "What a mess. I messed up. I am a mess. I don't know why I crossed the line. I needed to run away, block it all out. Everything kept getting worse and I needed to escape."

"A helluva lot of good that did you, huh?" he asked calmly.

"It's not that simple, Owen," Amelia offered.

Owen, still embracing her, nodded his head, "I know." He cleared his throat and guided her over to the couch. They sat down and threw the blanket over themselves as Owen put his arm around Amelia. "I need to tell you how I feel," Owen muttered. Amelia nodded and he continued calmly, "I'm…um…angry. Angry that you fumed at me this morning in the OR and in the hallway. I was embarrassed and humiliated by it. I'm heavy hearted, sad, and disappointed that you drank, but I'm still attempting to sort all that out. I'm hurt that you called Richard and the person you just spoke to instead of coming to me. I'm frustrated that you've created drama for yourself with Avery. And more than anything, Amelia, I'm confused. I want to help, but I'm not sure what that looks like."

Slowly responding, Amelia shared from her heart, "I regret my behavior and lack of self-control. I'm furious with myself that instead of holding it together and seeking help, I isolated myself and then drank an entire bottle of wine. The number of apologies I owe you is large." She continued to look at the water as she spoke, "You need to understand that you can't 'fix' me, Owen. You'll drive both of us crazy. Taking responsibility for me, trying to prevent me from drinking or popping pills will just make you resent me and really won't help me in the long run."

"Did you take anything this afternoon? Pills? Anything besides the wine?" he reluctantly inquired as if he hadn't heard her last statements.

"No," she confirmed.

"What can I do? I want to support you, Amelia, but I also need to tell you that I can't support what you did today – how you acted and also how you reacted as the chips fell," he clarified. "But I do love you. I am here for you. Let's navigate this together."

Amelia wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "I really don't deserve you." Owen squeezed her tightly toward his chest, saying nothing.

* * *

**How are you feeling about Charolette's cameo appearance?**


	21. Unexpected News

**_Chapter 21: Unexpected News_**

Amelia had yearned to shut herself away from everyone in the month that followed her wine binge. To his credit, Owen warmly yet firmly wouldn't hear of it. They had decided to see a therapist together, not so much because they were falling apart, but because they needed a framework for navigating their relationship. The therapist was also helpful for Owen, who had limited personal experience living with and loving a recovering addict. At the therapist's urging, he had begun to attend Al-Anon occasionally for support.

Slowly but surely, Amelia was opening up emotionally to Owen. He actually made vulnerability far easier for her than it had ever been. His gentleness and adoration toward her was palpable. The safety of his arms and his love were beyond question.

One lazy Saturday morning, after Owen had surprised Amelia with breakfast, the couple lingered in bed. Owen was catching up on some medical journals while Amelia played on her iPad.

Observing the tray he'd brought up, Owen commented with a grin, "You hardly ate. Is my cooking that bad?"

Blinking her eyes sleepily, Amelia giggled, "Not at all. My stomach's just a little weird this morning. I think I'm getting sick – I have no energy either."

Owen looked at his wife with concern in his eyes and stroked her hair, offering, "Can I get you something else? Something that might hit the spot?"

"No, thank you. I think I'm just going to roll over and sleep a little. Maybe some rest will help," Amelia explained as she closed her eyes.

As Amelia slept, Owen slowly nibbled away at the food he'd brought up for her. Occasionally, he'd put down his reading and simply gaze at his wife as she slept. Owen finished the coffee in his mug and headed downstairs for a refill. He smiled broadly as he walked around downstairs and took in the beautiful view. He strolled from window to window, sipping his coffee and becoming lost in the beautiful scenery. Had he been wearing more than just a pair of shorts; he would have stepped outside and drank his coffee on the porch. After considering that option for a few minutes, he decided to run upstairs and change into sweats so he could sit outside and enjoy the peaceful morning.

As he ascended the steps slowly, Owen heard his phone ring in the bedroom. Knowing Amelia was asleep, he ran to the bedroom, attempting to answer it before it woke her. As he entered the room, Amelia smiled sleepily as she glanced over at him. Owen grumbled to nobody in particular, "Argh…I'm not on call today."

"Dr. Hunt," Owen answered with resignation. The called spoke for some time and Owen listened. He motioned for a pen and Amelia handed him one from her nightstand. As he took in the information, the space between his eyes atop his nose wrinkled and lowered. His face held a frown as he ran his hand through his hair and then grasped the back of his neck.

Concerned by his non-verbals, Amelia whispered, "What's wrong?" Shaking his head and holding up his index finger toward his wife, Owen continued to listen and ask brief questions. He barely spoke and Amelia couldn't figure out what was happening.

In the midst of the phone call, Amelia realized she was about to be sick. She popped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Owen hung up the phone and stared at it silently. His breathing was slow and deep. The news was devastating and unbelievable.

"Are you all right in there, Mia?" Owen hollered.

Amelia emerged from the bathroom with a wet washcloth in her hand. She looked ashen and bedraggled, "Stay away from me. I'm Typhoid Mary."

Owen's shoulders sunk in sympathy, "I'm sorry." His puppy dog eyes watched her with such sincerity as she returned to bed.

Distractedly, Amelia asked, "Who was on the phone?"

Owen nuzzled his arm around his wife tightly and kissed her forehead, not worried about catching her bug. "I…I'm not sure how to begin…"

"You don't have to go to work, do you?" Amelia groaned.

Shaking his head, Owen sputtered, "No. No, it's nothing like that. Ummm…Kayla was in an accident. She…uh…she died at the scene."

"No," Amelia reacted, "Owen, no." She put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes slowly. "Who is with her kids?"

"The police went to the house to inform the family, not knowing she was a single mom. The boys are still at school, but a neighbor who is a close friend of Kayla's came over when she saw the police car. Bronwyn and the neighbor's daughter were playing while Kayla ran a quick errand. I…I need to get up there right away," Owen declared in a stupor.

Amelia grabbed his arm and stroked it, "Owen. Do you want me to go with you?"

"I _want _you to go with me, but I _need_ you healthy and at the hospital," he answered blankly. The news was so stunning that Owen felt as if his body was superglued to the bed. Sitting up and heading toward the shower felt like attempting to pull out of quicksand. He stood in the hot water and cried at the loss of his cousin. What had begun as a peaceful and quiet day had turned into a nightmare. The long shower helped Owen clear his head and re-center. As he rinsed his hair, he hollered for Amelia.

"Yeah?" Amelia inquired when she drugs herself into the bathroom.

"Umm…we're the guardians of the kids. I just remembered," he reminded her numbly. "Congratulations?" he said with a quizzical tone. Half laughing in surprise and half groaning in grief, Owen continued, "I guess we're parents now."

Amelia grabbed the counter and lowered herself down on the edge of the tub. She attempted to utter a response, but no sound emerged. Her mouth hung open as she blinked to ensure that she wasn't dreaming. Pulled out of her bewilderment by Owen's request for a towel, Amelia remained speechless. Owen thanked her for the towel, dried off his face, and studied her expression. He leaned toward her and lovingly grasped the back of her neck as he kissed her cheek. "We'll…we'll be ok. Everything will work out."

Nodding her head, Amelia agreed as she sat back down on the edge of the tub. Amelia urged him, "You may want to step out. I'm about to be sick again." Instead, he sat down on the floor beside her, held her hair and stroked her back.

* * *

Owen arrived in Victoria later the same day and remained there for a week. The first evening, he focused on simply being with the kids. The next day, he gave the boys the option of staying home or going to school. Choosing to stay home, the boys began the day with a quiet and slow morning. The waves of grief would hit them out of nowhere, then fade as quickly as they'd arrived. Mindful to honor their experiences, Owen made sure to gather the kids periodically throughout the day to share stories and memories of Kayla.

The boys were more rambunctious as the day went on. By about three pm, the kids were more argumentative and crabbier with one another. Everyone was grieving – whether overtly or internally – and their daily routines had vanished. Bronwyn had become especially whiny and emotional. The boys began chasing one another throughout the house. Owen's frame of reference – managing multiple traumas in the Pit – kept him focused as he triaged the situation.

"Hey guys, here's the deal," Owen whispered as if he was letting them in on a secret. They leaned in to better hear him. "I'm going to put Bronwyn down for a nap, so I need you two to head to the back yard. I'll be there in a few minutes and then 2-on-1 soccer match. I'll go easy on you, but I'm sure I'll win." The boys both guffawed in disbelief, absolutely convinced Owen would not be able to even score one goal against them. With a common foe, the boys headed outside to create a game plan.

Quieting the loudest situation in his midst, Owen headed over to Bronwyn. She was drawing a picture with sticky people and a house. "Look at that," Owen observed with interest. "Bronwyn, you are a great artist."

"I am not," she responded with nonchalance. "I'm a great draw-er."

"Ok," Owen smiled as he set the stage with a giant yawn. "I'm sure tired. I wish I could take a nap."

Bronwyn looked up at him, her blue eyes seriously encountering his, and informed him, "Hmmm…you should have gone to sleep at bedtime. Did you stay up instead?"

Owen's heart was melting as he fell more and more in love with this adorable little girl. "Nah…I went right to sleep but I'm tired anyway. Aren't you? It's been a long day. I think we're all tired."

"I'm not," she responded without looking up from her picture. In no uncertain terms, Bronwyn communicated, "I get tired at bedtime. I'm not a baby and I never, ever take naps."

Nodding, Owen attempted to come up with a quick plan. He suddenly understood the challenges parents face regarding the TV and screen time. "How about this? I need to go deal with those brothers of yours," he explained rolling his eyes. He continued as if he were letting her in on a secret plan, "Why don't we find a show on TV that _you _pick. You can curl up in a blanket on the sofa while I go in the backyard and win the soccer game."

Putting her crayon down, Bronwyn studied him for a few seconds before responding, "I'm not going to sleep."

"Oh, I know," Owen assured her convincingly. He set Bronwyn up with the remote control and a couple fuzzy blankets and then headed outside. From the window, they'd be able to see one another.

* * *

Oliver and Finley were devising a game plan. "Ok, guys, you ready to lose?" Owen kidded.

The boys ran up and tackled him. Owen allowed himself to fall down and then pulled each of them down with one arm. As he wrestled with Finley, Oliver climbed on his back and attempted to pry Owen off his big brother. The roughhousing was a dream come true for all involved. Soon the soccer game was underway and, even though he was in great shape, Owen recognized the boys could easily wear him out. After scoring a goal and celebrating, Owen ran toward the window to peek in on Bronwyn, who was fast asleep with her mouth agape.

On his second full day in Canada, Owen was determined to deal with details. Before leaving the house, he called Amelia and found out she was still sick. He urged her to go to the hospital, but she insisted she just had a bad bug and would be fine. The two created a plan for his return, even though they weren't even sure what needed to be considered when bringing three kids into their home. For the time being, they decided to keep the house in Victoria, since selling it wasn't a pressing need. With the life insurance from her husband's death years ago, Kayla had been able to pay off the mortgage.

With Bronwyn in tow, he went from an appointment with the lawyer to standing in line at various government offices to the bank as he sorted out Kayla's estate and began the custodial process. Since the kids would not only move from their home but also from their country, the process was complex.

That night, after homework and bedtime routines, Owen grabbed a beer and took a deep breath as he reflected on the day. _How in the world do people raise children and work full time?_ he wondered to himself. After reviewing his list of tasks and devised a plan for the next day, he headed up to bed. Between the emotional exhaustion and the physical fatigue, he fell asleep right away.


	22. Knocking at the Door

**_Chapter 22: Knocking at the Door_**

_Knock…knock…knock…knock…_Owen was dreaming that he was standing in front of a large orange door. He knew he needed to get through the door, but every time he attempted to open it, the doorknob would lock, and the door would turn dark gray. He tried throwing rocks at it, pushing on it, and kicking it, but nothing seemed to help.

_Knock…knock…knock…knock…_The door knocked itself insistently. Each time the door knocked; the entire door would vibrate. When Owen knocked on it, it did not budge. Owen looked around the yard for a key but couldn't find one. He ran to a neighbor's house to ask for a key. She did not have one, but she knew for certain that one key existed. Owen needed that key.

_Knock…knock…knock…knock…_"Dr. Hunt! _Knock…knock…knock…knock… _Dr. Hunt?" shouted from the other side of the actual door as Owen shook his head and woke up. He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. _What time is it? _He wondered as he opened to the door.

"Good morning," Owen grinned sleepily.

"Dr. Hunt, I thought I'd come check on you this morning. I was just over at the school and didn't see the boys. Also, I thought we'd talked about having me watch Bronwyn for you this morning," a neighbor named Jessica explained.

"Yeah, um…right. That was the plan. Absolutely. C'mon. Please excuse the mess," Owen offered. "What time is it?"

"10:00 am," Jessica said.

Owen's eyes doubled in size as he flashed an embarrassed smile. "I guess we all overslept."

"Understandable, given all that's been going on," Jessica reassured him. "Would you like some help getting the kids ready or are you just going to keep them home today?"

The option had not even occurred to him, "I suppose I could just keep them home…" he thought aloud.

The woman smiled and suggested, "I'd be happy to help, and it would be no problem for me to take them to school. My son forgot his lunch, so I'm going that way anyway."

Apologetically, Owen put his hand on Jessica's shoulder, "That really would be a huge help. Have a seat – I'll go wake up the boys."

Rather than sitting on the sofa, Jessica headed to the kitchen and began preparing some breakfast the kids could eat in the car.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Owen said in his normal volume, "Guys, we all slept in. Time to get up and hustle to get to school." Finley, the older brother, rolled over hoping to sleep more. Oliver popped up in an instant and ran over to tackle Owen, yelling, "Good morning!" Owen messed up Oliver's hair even more than the night's sleep had done and instructed enthusiastically as he clapped his hands together a few times, "Let's go, Oliver. Bathroom, teeth, clothes." Over the last few days, Owen had learned that one-word directions stuck in Oliver's head far better than sentences. Oliver ran at full speed down the hall, repeating, "Bathroom, teeth, clothes."

"Finley, let's go, buddy," Owen encouraged. Bronwyn came padding in with sleepy eyes. Her curly red hair was going every direction. "I'm hungry," she moaned. Owen nodded and informed her, "Soon, Bron." He turned back to Finley and nudged his shoulder attempting to rouse him, "Finley? C'mon. Up and at 'em."

Finley rolled on to his back and in practiced eleven-year-old form, he let out a fake cough and lied, "I think I'm getting sick."

Owen raised his eyebrows a bit and folded his arms, "Good thing I'm a doctor." Owen sat down and peered into Finley's eyes, then felt the glands in his neck, asking, "What hurts?"

"This shoulder and the top of my left ear," Finley pointed at his left shoulder and let out another fake cough, "and I have a bad cough."

"Hm…you might need surgery on that shoulder," Owen said with grave concern as he palpated the shoulder. Then Owen moved up to the ear and pulled it gently as he shook his head and tsk'd, "Yep, and this part of your ear will definitely have to be removed. It's…it's serious, Finley."

Finley's eyes grew and he gulped slowly, "Really?"

"I don't know what to say, Finley. It's tough when things like this happen," Owen continued in deceptive doctor mode. Oliver came roaring into the bedroom naked. He ran to his dresser and started pulling out clothes as Bronwyn groaned from the wall she was leaning against, "Finley has to go to sur-grrr-eee, Oliver."

As Oliver threw on mismatched clothes, he turned to Bronwyn and asked, "Huh?!" Oliver's hair hadn't been touched, evidenced by the two clumps standing straight up.

Owen looked to his right and shared with Oliver, "Unless his ear and shoulder stop hurting, that's the case."

"Weird, because I was just going to tell you they stopped hurting!" Finley exclaimed.

Throwing his hands in the air, Owen laughed, "It's a miracle!" His tone became more insistent as he added, "Then get out of bed and get ready…pronto!" Finley jumped off his bed and quickly walked to the bathroom, still just a tad afraid that he'd almost had part of his ear removed. He suspected Uncle Owen just tricked him, but he wasn't positive.

Owen picked Bronwyn up as he hollered to Finley, "Meet us downstairs in two minutes, bud." He knew that was impossible, but he hoped the deadline would push Finley along.

Heading across the hall to Bronwyn's room, Owen asked, "Who's choosing your clothes today? You or me?"

As she snuggled on his shoulder, she informed him, "You, please. No dresses!"

"Oliver, head on downstairs and grab something for breakfast, ok?" Owen directed as he looked in Bronwyn's closet. Then he called to Oliver through Bronwyn's doorway, "And brush your hair!"

Owen put Bronwyn down and she watched him look into her closet. He grabbed the first two options, suggesting with enthusiasm to try to sell his selection, "Look at these! How about the pink striped pants with the zebra on them and the black shirt with a cat wearing a pink bow?"

Bronwyn rolled her eyes and educated Owen on the finer details of little girls' clothing, "You can't mix Hello Kitty with zebras. She'll be scared. And those are leggings, not pants."

"Oh," Owen nodded with a bewildered expression, "ok. Well, you want to wear the leggings with a shirt that's a better match?"

"Sure," Bronwyn said as she began dancing and crossing her legs.

Owen looked out of the corner of his eye, "Whatcha doing, princess?"

"I gotta go potty!" she exclaimed anxiously.

"Go! Hurry, run, go," Owen encouraged her as he blew air up toward his forehead from his bottom lip.

From the bathroom, Bronwyn called out, "I made it in time!"

"Good girl. Finley are you still up here?" Owen yelled.

Finley answered, "On my way to the kitchen now, Uncle Owen."

"Great!" Owen celebrated.

* * *

From the front door, Jessica spoke loudly, "Dr. Hunt, how about if I get the boys off to school and come back for Bronwyn?"

"Thank you, Jessica. You're a lifesaver," Owen yelled back. The boys and Jessica headed out the front door. Sighing with relief, Owen grabbed the white top with a pink zebra that matched the leggings. He looked at the top and wondered _Why would anyone make children's clothes in white? Haven't they seen how they eat? _

"Uh oh…" Bronwyn hollered.

Owen sighed and hollered back, "What's up, princess?"

"It's not good," she admitted with a shaky voice.

Owen walked into the bathroom to see the ceramic soap container on the floor in pieces and Bronwyn standing still, barefoot and in her nighty. "Uh oh," Owen echoed with an even tone. "What happened?"

Crocodile tears formed in Bronwyn's eyes as she inquired, "Am I in trouble?"

Bending down and picking up the pieces of the container, Owen smiled at Bronwyn and stroked her hair, "No, honey, you're not in trouble. I'm glad you didn't get cut. How did it fall?"

"I was washing my hands and I couldn't barely reach so I standed on my tippy toes and it rolleded off the counter. I'm sorry." Bronwyn apologized as if she'd just committed a serious crime.

Owen scooped her up and set her on the counter to brush her teeth, reassuring her, "It was an accident. Accidents happen. When they happen, you stop like you did, you ask for help if you need it, you clean up the mess and you move on. See? You did everything well. Now…" Owen held up a princess toothbrush and asked, "Want to brush teeth by yourself today or want my help?"

Bronwyn eagerly reached for the toothbrush and started in on the task. She attempted to talk to Owen as she brushed, but he had no idea what she was trying to share. He smiled and rubbed his face with both hands as he offered, "Do you want to sit on the big bed while I take a shower?"

"Um…ok," she responded after considering the offer. She stopped in her bedroom and grabbed a toy horse, a random McDonald's Happy Meal toy, and a doll. Owen instructed her to get dressed first and then head on into the other room.

Owen felt like he had just run multiple codes in the ER. Taking a deep, slow breath, he put his head under the shower and closed his eyes. Bronwyn, wearing the zebra shirt inside out and her shoes on the wrong feet, opened the shower door and announced, "Jessica's back! Hey…how comes you have so much hair all over?"

Horrified and not sure what to do or say, Owen tried to think fast. He decided to go with a minimal version of the truth as he shut the shower door, "It's what happens to boys when they grow up, Bron. Why don't you go downstairs and be a hostess to Jessica? I'll be right there."

"Ok," Bronwyn yelled loudly, thinking he couldn't hear her over the shower. "Do you want help picking out your clothes or are you doing it by yourselfs?"

Owen laughed and replied, "I've got it this morning. You can help me tomorrow." Bronwyn skipped down the stairs to find Jessica.

* * *

As Owen got dressed, his cell phone rang. Picking it up and looking at it, he answered Kepner's call, "Hi April."

"Chief, good to hear your voice," April offered with a chipper melody.

"You, too. What's up?" Owen responded, not wanting to be on the phone too long. He held his phone against his ear with his shoulder as he put his watch on.

April began with hesitation, "Dr. Shepherd just noticed that the review forms for this summer's intern matching process are due today. He found some notes you'd made but he wasn't sure if those where final decisions."

"No problem. I can clarify that. Why isn't he calling me?" Owen inquired with confusion.

"DDDDDDDDDaaaaaaaaaddddddddyyyyyyyy," Bronwyn called louder than a concert speaker.

April giggled, "Oh, she sounds so cute!"

"Shepherd, Kepner. Why isn't Shepherd calling me?" Owen repeated. As he spoke, he threw on a shirt, socks and shoes.

"Right," April replied, "he's in surgery right now. An MVA came in and the driver had some bleeds. Plus, he's running the hospital and the neuro department. He's pretty busy. We're all trying to help him out."

Owen's brow scrunched at the top of his nose, "Why isn't my wife running the neuro department?"

"She's still sick, Dr. Hunt. I just spoke to her. She called to say she was dizzy and vomiting, so she was staying home again today," April shared.

"DDDDDDDDDaaaaaaaaaddddddddyyyyyyyy," Bronwyn repeated loudly and with a hint of frustration as she ascended the stairs.

"Do you want to deal with that? We can talk later," Kepner suggested.

"Just a second," Owen said as he covered the mouthpiece. Owen called out, "Bronwyn, my phone rang and I'm talking to a doctor at the hospital. Can you wait?"

Bronwyn appeared in the doorway, "Why are you yelling? I'm right here, silly!" Owen chuckled as Bronwyn licked her lips and inquired, "Are you talking to them about Finley's sir-grrr-ee?"

Owen chuckled again, moved the phone back along his face, and looked at Bronwyn seriously, "No, but I do need to talk to Dr. Kepner."

"Can I say hi?" Bronwyn jumped with joy. Owen shook his head.

Owen continued, "Kepner? Have Webber complete the intern forms. He understands them better than anyone. Tell him my notes are the short list – that'll save him some time. If Shepherd is still running neuro, perhaps Jackson or Bailey can assist with hospital-level administrative responsibilities. Just make sure everyone knows what the other is doing and keep me posted."

"I want to say hi!" Bronwyn danced like a ballerina and bowed while extending her hand.

"It's ok, Chief, I'm happy to say hello to her," April explained.

Owen grimaced and handed Bronwyn the phone, firmly explaining, "You can say 'hi' and hear her say 'hi' back and that's it."

Bronwyn hopped up and down with a huge smile, "Hi! I'm Bronwyn. Who are you?" Owen smiled as he admired how adorable she was. After April responded, Bronwyn added, "And you work with my Uncle Owen? He's my new daddy. Did you know that?"

After another pause, Owen gently nudged Bronwyn, "Ok, say goodbye. We need to go."

* * *

Derek headed to the desk and asked April, "Is that Hunt?" April nodded and Derek grabbed the phone, saying, "Owen, look. We are drowning in paperwork around here."

Bronwyn tightened her whole face and asked, "Who is this?" Owen attempted to grab the phone, but Bronwyn put her hand up offering a four-year-old version of a 'just a minute' pose.

"I'm Dr. Shepherd. You don't sound like Dr. Hunt," Derek chuckled.

"I'm Bronwyn," she declared.

"Ahh, I see. How about this – you know Amelia?" Derek inquired.

"Yep," Bronwyn disclosed.

"She is my sister and I'm her big brother. Want to know another thing?" Derek asked.

"Yes!" Bronwyn responded with enthusiasm.

Derek chuckled and told her, "I have a little girl about your age. The two of you are going to have a lot of fun together when you move here."

"Cool!" Bronwyn reacted. She turned to Owen and said, "This guy has a little girl who can be my friend in Seattle."

Owen nodded and reached out for the phone just as Derek requested, "Now, can I speak to Owen?"

"Daddy, do you want to talk to Dr. Pepper?" Bronwyn asked with the phone still in place on her face.

Owen nodded and laughed, "Yes, please."

Bronwyn handed him the phone and whispered loudly, "Tell the lady doctor goodbye from me."

Owen nodded as he said, "Derek?"

"Actually, I hear I'm now Dr. Pepper," Derek chided.

Laughing, Owen observed, "It's a laugh a minute around here. Why don't you have Richard complete the intern form. That list is my short list, but we still need to cut a few – I can't remember how many. 2 or 3, I think. Kepner, Bailey, and Avery can take some of the paperwork load off of you."

"Good ideas. I'm fine with that," Derek responded.

"Amelia is still sick?" Owen asked.

Derek answered, "I haven't seen her all week. I assumed she was in Canada with you. She's sick?"

"Yeah," Owen answered with concern. "I'll call her and check in. Hey, thanks for covering and helping out."

Owen hung up the phone, knelt down, and grasped Bronwyn's hand, "I need you to go with Jessica this morning and I'm going to some meetings. I'll be back before your brothers get out of school and we'll go pick them up together."

Bronwyn's bottom lip began to jut out as she whined, "I don't want you to leave."

Kissing her forehead, Owen comforted her, "Honey, you'll have fun at Jessica's. You love going over there."

Turning into a wet spaghetti noodle, Bronwyn slithered to the ground and began crying as if she'd just experienced surgery without anesthetic. Owen sighed, still trying to reason with the child, "Bronwyn…c'mon. You'll be fine."

Jessica came up the stairs and gently pushed Owen's shoulder until he was standing, "Don't tolerate this. She'll do it more."

"What the hell should I do?" he mumbled to the more experienced parent. Bronwyn continued to scream and pound her legs against the floor.

"You have options. You can just walk away, and she'll straighten right up after you're gone. Another choice is to put her in time out in her room. Distracting her or ignoring her works sometimes or get down on her level and say very evenly without emotion, "You are starting to get revved up, slow down." Whatever you do, never give in," Jessica offered.

Owen scratched his head and asked, "What would you do?"

"If I can keep it together, I try the 'you're revving up' first. Otherwise, I ignore or just leave. Different kids respond to different approaches," Jessica explained.

Owen took a deep breath, glanced at Jessica and shared, "If this doesn't work, I'm leaving. Are you sure you're ok with me just leaving her like this with you?" Jessica nodded as Owen knelt down, put his hand on Bronwyn's back and offered calmly, "Bronwyn, you're getting pretty energetic. Deep breaths, slow down."

"No!" Bronwyn exclaimed.

"My meeting starts soon, so I'll see you later, Bronwyn. Goodbye," Owen shared as her volume increased and as he stood up.

Jessica urged him, "Now go. She'll be fine."

* * *

Owen dialed Amelia's cell number on his way down the stairs as he slipped his Bluetooth onto his ear. She answered right away, "Hi there."

"Hey," he responded as he closed the front door. "This parenting thing…oh, boy."

Amelia laughed, "What do you mean Mr. I-can't-wait-to-have-children?"

"That was before this morning," Owen sighed. He recounted the oversleeping, the hectic morning, Oliver's creative outfit, and Bronwyn's tantrum and continued, "And then I learned that that white cat on Bronwyn's shirt is afraid of the zebras on her leggings."

"The girl has a strong fashion sense already, Owen," Amelia kidded.

"Oh! And the best was when Bronwyn opened the shower door to tell me the neighbor was back from taking the boys to school and then asked me why I had hair everywhere."

By this point, Amelia was in hysterics. "I'm sorry, Owen, but it sounds hilarious. I wish you'd taken videos."

"It was not hilarious," Owen clarified firmly. "It was exhausting, chaotic, and out of control."

"Ah, therein lies the true challenge: you didn't have control," Amelia gathered.

Owen, a bit defensively, grumbled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Owen, I'm not teasing. I'm pointing out the core issue. In the Army, you were in charge. You barked orders and they were followed. In the ER, in surgery, and at the hospital, your requests are followed even when you ask gently. You're used to knowing what to do and say, and you're used to your leadership being followed and respected. Besides, the boys weren't bad. They were running late and out of their routine," Amelia expanded. "Just a sec…" She ran to the bathroom to throw up, setting her phone on the bathroom counter so she wouldn't have to walk back to the bed afterward. "Ok, sorry. Where were we?" she inquired as she made a blanket nest on the bathroom floor and tried to keep her eyes open.

"Mia," Owen nudged firmly and lovingly, "you need to get checked out."

Amelia answered, "I'm fine. It's lingering, but it's not getting any worse. Still just two symptoms: exhaustion and vomiting."

Grimacing, Owen suggested with some hope, "Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"No," Amelia responded flatly.

"Why not?" he balked.

Amelia explained, "Because I started my period last night."

"Oh," Owen uttered with a hint of disappointment.

"I thought you weren't so sure about this parenting thing anymore," Amelia chuckled. Had she been standing next to him; she would've playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Yeah," Owen sighed. "I guess I forgot."

"I wish we were together so I could hug you and hold you," Amelia shared.

"Me too," Owen echoed. "I'm really missing you, and I hate knowing you're sick while I'm gone."

Amelia reassured him, "I'm sure I'm on the mend. It's been long enough. I'll probably bounce back tomorrow as if I've never been sick."

"I hope so," Owen emphasized.

Amelia related slowly, "I really do miss you. It's lonely around here without my man."

"Your man?" Owen laughed.

Amelia asked with sass, "You got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all, beautiful. I like being your man, but I do need to change the subject on you, Mia. I've been jotting out plans and logistics for once the kids come home." Owen's tone changed from playfully suggestive to matter-of-fact.

"Oh," Amelia groaned, "I've been so busy being sick, I hadn't even considered all that."

Owen chuckled, "No worries. That's why you keep me around."

"Ha! That and the sex," Amelia teased.

"You must be feeling better," Owen smiled as he chuckled. "But seriously, we're also going to need at least one new car if not two and we're going to need some help with the kids. I'm thinking it might be worthwhile looking into a nanny if we're both going to keep working."

"Great point. You mean we can't just lock them in the house and let them fend for themselves?" Amelia cracked.

Owen explained, "Ha. No. You should see the mess they make before my eyes while being supervised. I can't imagine what we'd come home to if we left them alone. They're messier than a lazy group of interns."

"They're children, Owen," she laughed.

Owen continued on his list of plans, not responding to her quip, "I'm going to text you a name and number. The guy is a car broker and has taken care of some people at the hospital. He might have arranged Derek's car purchase actually. Anyway, I did some research online yesterday and I wasn't impressed with the higher end crossovers. The Buick Enclave or Honda Pilot look like our best options unless you have another idea. The Enclave is about a foot longer than the Pilot and it's a little fancier. The two I mentioned also have the best gas mileage, integrated TV, that kind of stuff. Take a look online, decide if you have a color preference, and think about options. Once you know what you want, give Brian a call. He can arrange for a test drive and can have the new car delivered in a couple days."

"I can do that in between naps," Amelia promised. "Are we trading your truck in?"

"No!" Owen exclaimed with surprise.

"Hm…so I get the Mom car? How is that fair?" she cried with jest.

"I'll drive the new car if you want. I just don't want to get rid of my truck. It's nice to have around," Owen pouted. "When you see the cars, you might decide you want to drive it after all."

"Hmm…" Amelia hummed. "And what about the nanny options? Do you have that handled or you want me to work on that?"

* * *

**How are you feeling about Amelia and Owen becoming parents? Also, do you think that Amelia is pregnant?**


	23. What's Wrong Amelia?

**_Chapter 23: What's Wrong Amelia _**

"Who's first?!" Owen declared with glee as Finley finished clearing dinner dishes.

Finley, ever the first born, shared, "Oliver can help me with dishes while Bronwyn takes a bath."

"Whyyyyyyy do I always go fiiiirrrssstttt?" Bronwyn responded dramatically, her lower arms flapping in front of her with her hands palms-up.

"Because you're the baby!" Oliver piped up.

Bronwyn put her hands on her hips, "I am NOT a baby! I'm almost growed up." After a long talk with Jessica earlier in the afternoon, Owen decided to let this conversation play out. Jessica had been indispensable in offering Parenting 101 advice.

"Bronwyn Kate, if you didn't go first, you'd whine about that," Finley firmly insisted, "and you are _not _almost a grown up, but, you're right, you're not a baby either."

"I ams too almost growed up," Bronwyn argued, determined to have her way.

Finley sighed with exasperation, "Uncle Owen, are you really going to let her keep this up?"

Owen smiled and interjected, "My precious Katie girl, I think you're allllllwwwwaaaaayyyyyyysssss first because you're the lady. Your brothers know that ladies go first."

"Hm.," Bronwyn pondered thoughtfully.

She headed toward the tub as Owen reminded her, "You can run the water but don't get in until someone is in there with you, Kate."

From around the corner, her little voice shouted, "I know, I know." She shed her clothes as she headed to the tub, leaving a trail behind her.

"Oliver, help Finley out while I wash Bronwyn's hair," Owen requested. Oliver grabbed a dishtowel and began wiping off the table. "Finley, holler if you need me," Owen instructed.

As Owen walked to the bathroom, his phone rang and he answered it, "Meredith, hi!"

"How's Canada and instant parenthood?" Meredith queried.

"Ha. Yeah. I'm keeping busy. I had a question about nannies…" Owen turned to Bronwyn and told her, "Bronwyn, enough bubbles. Now turn off the water and hop in."

Bronwyn responded, jumping up and down naked, "But my Barbie needs a bath too. She's not in here."

"She'll have to wait," Owen offered authoritatively, raising his eyebrows and staring back at Bronwyn. "Aaahhh….aahhhhhh….none of that, my dear," Owen added as her bottom lip began to jut out. "Sorry, Meredith."

"Bath time. I called at a horrible time, didn't I?" Meredith observed.

"Well maybe we can make it quick and chat more another time. I'm calling to find out about nannies. You interviewed one when Derek was in DC, right?" Owen inquired.

"Daddy, what's a nanny?" Bronwyn asked as she piled bubbles on top of her head. Owen held his index finger up to his lips and pointed at his phone. She kept looking at him as she put bubbles on her chin and exclaimed that her face was like his. Owen grinned and nodded affirmatively.

Meredith explained the process she went through and her positive impression of Lynne. Even if Lynne was not available, she might know someone who was looking for a new family. Owen listened as he washed and rinsed Bronwyn's hair and balanced the telephone between his ear and shoulder. Since his hands were full, Meredith offered to text Lynne's contact information to Owen.

"Meredith, I truly cannot thank you enough," Owen summarized at the end of his phone conversation with his sister-in-law. "I'm going to call Lynne tonight. We're heading down to Seattle tomorrow." Owen played with Bronwyn for a few minutes before lifting her out of the tub and wrapping her up in a big towel. His shirt was as drenched as Bronwyn's dripping hair.

Carrying the little redhead to the kitchen, Owen checked on the boys who had done a fairly impressive job with the kitchen. Oliver headed to the shower while Finley sat at the table to finish his math homework. Owen and Bronwyn headed upstairs to get her ready for bed. The peaceful evening balanced out the morning's chaos.

* * *

Snuggled together on Bronwyn's bed, Owen read The Very Hungry Caterpillar, "On Monday…he ate through one apple."

Bronwyn piped up, "but he was still hungry!"

Owen grinned and continued, "On Tuesday, he ate through two pears."

Repeating her line, Bronwyn completed the sentence, "but he was still hungry!"

"On Wednesday, he ate through three plums," Owen exclaimed with surprise. Together, the two called out, "but he was still hungry!" Owen reached over to tickle Bronwyn, who giggled with delight.

When Owen reached Saturday, with the long list of foods that the caterpillar consumed, he elaborated on the last sentence, "that night he had a stomachache and ended up in the hospital in a diabetic coma."

Bronwyn pushed Owen's arm and insisted, "I don't know what a lie-bah-let-ick coma is, but that's not what the book says, Daddy. And the hungry cappalitter doesn't go to the hopspital, silly."

Laughing, Owen admitted, "Okay, okay…you caught me." Then he snuggled Bronwyn down into her blankets and tucked her in with a kiss. "I'll see you in the morning, adorable girl."

"I'll see you in the morning, adorable Daddy," Bronwyn offered with a grin.

* * *

After leaving the room, Owen and Oliver took turns reading a page a piece of his chapter book. The more he read; the more Owen yawned. The bedtime stories seemed to affect him more than Oliver. Eventually, Owen suggested Oliver could read for ten minutes on his own before lights out.

Once the little kids were in bed, Owen and Finley had time together each night and this night was no different. Since homework was completed, the two played cards as Owen casually asked about Finley's day and learned more about him. Once the kids were all asleep, Owen eagerly called Amelia.

"The kids are all asleep and I'm feeling really lonely," Owen offered in a sultry voice when Amelia answered the phone.

"Yeah? Hmmm…too bad you're not here next to me, you sexy man," Amelia purred.

Owen chuckled, "Really? Hmmm…quiet. Let me imagine the scene."

After a 10-15 second pause, Amelia began suggestively, "Want me to describe the scene for you?"

"MmmmmHmmmm."

"Let's see," Amelia flirted, "I'm wearing blue. My hair is in an updo just waiting for you to undo it. Your side of the bed is filled with pillows trying to stand in for your absence…"

"Tell me more," Owen chuckled with anticipation.

Amelia groaned, "Just a minute!"

Owen threw his hands in the air in frustration and sighed aloud as he heard Amelia getting sick in the background. He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly as he waited for her return.

"I'm back," Amelia purred once again.

"Mia…I just heard you vomit. This isn't going to work," Owen grumbled.

Amelia cleared her throat and asked playfully, "But you're a doctor – that sound doesn't work for you?"

"No," Owen responded sharply. "Now 'fess up, how sick have you been today?"

With a sultry response, Amelia teased, "I'm not going to tell you, sexy. I want to finish describing the scene."

"Really?" Owen groaned in disbelief.

"Give me another chance," Amelia begged. Without waiting for his agreement, Amelia described, "So…that blue I'm wearing?"

"Yeah," Owen chuckled.

With a breathy voice, Amelia shared, "It's terry cloth, baby." Owen laughed. "And that updo? I grabbed a rubber band and threw my hair on top of my head so I wouldn't throw up on it."

"Now, you're turning me on," Owen joked. After a pause in their conversation, Owen said softly, "I love you."

"I love you," Amelia echoed in an unvarnished response. "And I spoke to the car guy today. He had questions I couldn't answer so you need to call him."

"Will do," Owen promised. "I spoke to Meredith about the nanny she interviewed. I'm going to meet with her when we return. We'll be in Seattle tomorrow evening."

"How are the kids?" Amelia inquired curiously.

"I'm in love," Owen admitted. "Finley has to be the most responsible, insightful, intelligent eleven-year-old I've ever met. Oliver…oh, Oliver…. he's a ball of positive, silly activity and quirky insights. Is that a seven-year-old thing or an Oliver thing? And Bronwyn…"

Amelia interrupted, "she's got you wrapped around her pinky already, doesn't she?"

"Oh, Mia, her mispronounced words and playfulness can turn any challenging mood into joy," Owen mused. "This parenting thing…turns out it's going to be wonderful, exhausting, at times frustrating, and amazing."

"I can't wait until tomorrow night when we'll all be together," Amelia shared dreamily.

The two continued to chat for quite some time. Owen shared his peculiar color-changing door dream, and the two attempted to sort out any possible meaning. Each explanation led to further laughter.

Although the phone sex attempt had bombed, simply laughing together and dreaming about their life as a family was in itself satisfying. Both Owen and Amelia fell deeply asleep after their shared conversation.

* * *

At 2:00am, Bronwyn came quietly padding into the Master Bedroom sniffling and lightly crying. Rather than wake Owen up, she stood at the edge of the bed just inches from Owen's ear. Feeling the preschooler's warm breath and hearing the soft noises of her presence, Owen opened one eye and asked sleepily, "Hey, Bronwyn. What's up?" He put his arm around her with tenderness.

"I miss my mommy," the little girl wept.

Owen lifted her up onto the bed and hugged her, responding, "I'll bet you do, sweetie."

She buried her head into his chest as he leaned back onto the headboard. Owen rubbed her back as his compassion for her overflowed. Mumbling from inside his embrace, Bronwyn inquired, "She really can't come back _ever?_ Never ever?"

Closing his eyes, Owen hugged her tighter and rocked her from side to side. "I'm sorry, Bronwyn. Never ever. But you know what? You will always remember her, and there will always be a part of your mommy in your heart. She'll be with you even if you can't see her and she'll never stop loving you. Ever." He continued to rock her in his arms until he felt the weight of her body surrender to sleep. Too heartbroken to put her back in her bed alone and too tired to carry her across the hall, Owen set her down alongside of him in the large bed. She slept peacefully the rest of the night.

* * *

By morning, he had discovered just how much room a three-year-old uses when they sleep. Having been kicked and awoken by a preschooler's mumbling and dream noises in the early morning hours, Owen thought he might be more exhausted that morning than he'd been before going to bed the previous night.

When Owen called to check in on Amelia, she was still ill. "You're going to the hospital, right?" he asked firmly.

After a brief pause, she admitted, "No. Owen, it's nothing. Just a bug. No fever, no intestinal symptoms, no sore throat. Just a queasy stomach and exhaustion."

"I know you started your period, but this all sounds like you're pregnant anyway. Are your breasts tender?" he asked in full doctor mode.

Amelia giggled, "Phone sex this early in the morning? You _do _miss me."

Even though nobody could see or hear him, Owen blushed and chuckled, "I'm attempting to do a workup over the phone, Miss-I-don't-need-to-go-to-the-doctor. It's been a week, Mia. You've got to be dehydrated. Besides, if you don't go, I'm calling 911 on your behalf."

"You wouldn't dare, Owen Hunt!" Amelia retorted.

With a tone of resolve, Owen calmly responded, "Try me." Amelia growled in frustration, even though she knew he was right. "I love you," Owen offered sweetly.

"I love you too," Amelia grumbled back.

Owen insisted, "I'm sending someone to come get you. You shouldn't be driving."

"You're going to tell me I have no choice in the matter, aren't you?" Amelia resigned.

"Pretty much," Owen uttered pragmatically.

Letting out a huge sigh, Amelia gave in and promised, "I'll let you know how it goes."

* * *

Owen was able to touch base with Meredith, who picked Amelia up shortly thereafter. Looking at Amelia, Meredith hated to admit that she agreed with Owen about Amelia not driving. The sisters-in-law commiserated about the drawbacks of being simultaneously sick and married to a doctor. Both agreed that _they _were never a problem when their husbands were sick, as they laughed knowing that was actually not the case.

Before they arrived at the hospital, Owen had already called April Kepner. Meredith dropped her off at the ER entrance and went to park the car. She swore she would come find Amelia after she checked on a few patients.

Amelia walked to Kepner at the desk and downplayed any concern, "I'll be in my office working on charts and paperwork. Just page me when you guys have some time and I'll head back down here."

"Oh no, you won't," April insisted. "Chief Hunt already called me and I'm under strict orders to keep you from working." April pointed to a treatment room and urged, "Get on over there. C'mon. You know the drill. Change into a gown. I'll be in there in a minute."

"April, that's really not necessary," Amelia indicated with a soft smile flashing her Shepherd blue eyes in an attempt to convince April to dismiss Owen's instructions.

April folded her arms and lowered her chin, "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, this is not an option. Now go or I'll find someone far less nice to handle you." Amelia's shoulders sagged as she gave in and headed to the treatment room.

Derek happened to stroll by and see someone out of the corner of his eye. He thought he caught a quick glimpse of Amelia but wasn't positive. Confused, he asked Kepner, "Was that my sister?"

"Yep," April confirmed, "Chief Hunt insisted she come in. She's been vomiting for 5 days pretty much non-stop. I'm pretty sure it's a stomach bug, but that's just a hunch. I haven't checked her out yet."

"I'll go," Derek grinned. Derek ignored April as she sputtered that he shouldn't be the one to examine her.

Amelia had changed into a gown and curled up in a blanket that she grabbed directly out of the warmer on the way to the room. At least working in the hospital had some perks – most patients had no idea there was a blanket warmer just around the corner. After changing, she grabbed an emesis basin, turned out the overhead lights, and curled up on the exam table.

Derek walked in and asked with concern, "Amy? What's going on?"

"Why are you here, Derek? My brain and spine are fine," she moaned.

Derek said nothing. He grabbed his pen light and pulled up on her closed eyelid. Then he began a basic exam, pulling Amelia up to a seated position. Since a nurse hadn't been in yet, he took her blood pressure and checked her pulse. Amelia was too sick and too weak to resist her insistent brother. He listened to her heartbeat and looked in her throat, nose, and ears. He teased, "I'm not seeing much wrong, Aims. Sure, you're not just trying to get out of going to school?"

She brought the emesis basin up to her mouth and threw up. Handing it to him when she was done, she responded with a sly grin and a hoarse voice, "Nope. I'm sure. I've been barfing for days. Welcome to being my doctor, hot shot."

Derek moved his head back as he grabbed the basin and set it on the counter. "Have you been eating?"

"A little. Nothing sounds good but crackers. I've had a little bit of soup and I've been trying to stay hydrated." Amelia snuggled back onto the table and under the blanket, whining, "I need a new blanket – this one's not warm anymore."

Shaking his head and chuckling, Derek responded, "I'll get right on that, Princess. But first, lie on your back. Let me check you out." He popped a thermometer in her mouth and noted the time. As he examined her, he asked, "Any dizziness or lightheadedness?"

"Don't push on me," Amelia argued, sounding like a little sister whose brother had just pushed her toward a mud puddle. "My appendix is fine. My gallbladder doesn't hurt," she explained through the thermometer as her brother ignored her. He wheeled back just a bit, looked at her as he thought, and wheeled closer to continue her exam.

"Ow! Stop it! That's tender." Amelia exclaimed.

"That was your uterus…that…just perhaps… is growing. Are your breasts tender? When was your last period?" he asked.

Amelia closed her eyes and wrapped the blanket around her tighter, "I'm having it now, and I'm not talking to my brother about my breasts."

"You're as much of a pill as you've always been," Derek grinned before adding, "I've got a deal for you, Amy." Derek held up a specimen cup, "You pee in this cup and I'll get you a new blanket." Derek helped her put a gown on backwards on top of the one she was wearing so the opening in the back of her first gown was covered.

Amelia gave Derek the stink eye before trudging down the hall to the bathroom. She left her sample and headed back to the treatment room. Derek was waiting for her with two warm blankets. He boasted, "See how nice I am? I brought you two blankets."

"Whatever, Derek," Amelia grumbled, "Can I have an IV to get rehydrated? And maybe some Zofran or Compazine?"

"Let's see what your UA shows, first." Derek declared. "Your BP is 88/60 – probably because you're dehydrated. Those are low numbers though. I don't like them, and I want to keep an eye on you."

Amelia joked dryly, "You probably haven't taken a BP since residency. I don't trust your readings."

Derek shook his head and confirmed, "You aren't seriously ill – you still have enough energy to be sassy." Amelia rolled so she was facing away from him.

A few minutes later, a nurse knocked softly on the door and said quietly, "Dr. Shepherd?" Both Amelia and Derek responded verbally as Derek stood up and went to the door. He looked at the test results and caught the nurse's beaming smile. He smiled back and whispered with amusement, "What do you know?"

Looking delighted, Derek turned to Amelia and announced, "I'm pretty sure it's not the stomach flu, Amy."

"I don't care what it is, just get me some drugs to calm my barfy stomach," Amelia whined without turning to face him.

Derek walked over to his sister and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head just enough to glimpse at him as he declared with a huge grin, "You're pregnant."

"I'm…I'm what? Holy…I'm?" Amelia sputtered.

"Preg…nant," Derek sounded out slowly. "Congratulations!" he chuckled.

* * *

In response, Amelia groaned, "But we just inherited three kids, and we decided to stop trying for now. I'm having my period, and Owen's not here, and…" Amelia tried to talk Derek out of the diagnosis.

Derek, standing by the door and buzzing to the nurses' station on the phone, smiled widely as he ordered, "Let's get IV fluids in here so Dr. Shepherd-Hunt can rehydrate, 10 mg Reglan, and discreetly page OB." He hung up the phone and smugly smirked at his little sister.

"I need to talk to Owen," Amelia mumbled weakly, still feeling miserable.

Derek took his cell phone out of his pocket, dialed Owen, and handed Amelia the phone, "Here."

"Derek? What's going on?" Owen asked as he answered after seeing the caller ID.

"Owen, it's me," Amelia grumbled.

Owen responded with immediate concern, "Mia, you sound weak. What's going on? Are you ok? Did Meredith come get you? Did you make it to the hospital safely?"

"That's too many questions," she responded with her eyes closed. "I feel crummy. Yes, I'm at the hospital. How are the kids?"

"They're…they're fine. But what about you?" he asked with apprehension.

Amelia attempted to grin despite her sour stomach, "Are you sitting down?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm at the park with Bronwyn. Why?" Owen inquired with curiosity.

"I'm pregnant," Amelia announced.

Owen laughed heartily. "Mia!" he shouted into the phone, "That's incredible. That's wonderful! I knew it! I wish I could kiss you right now. I love you, Amelia."

"I love you, Owen," Amelia responded sleepily as she motioned for the emesis basin. Derek quickly handed it to her and grabbed his phone.

"Owen, congratulations," Derek offered.

"What happened to Amelia?" Owen wondered aloud. He heard his answer just after he asked. "Oh… Derek, listen, I want OB to admit her and do a full workup. I want hourly updates. What's her BP? Has she had bloodwork yet? Order a full CBC along with the standard early pregnancy blood work and monitor her. Has her kidney function been tested? What's her glucose level?"

Derek chuckled, "She's pregnant, Owen. Not dying. OB's on their way, but I'm sure they'll clear her for discharge."

"I'm insisting, Derek. She's staying at the hospital at least tonight. Start her on Diclegis or metoclopramide and get her eating," Owen ordered.

"Not to worry – an IV is on its way as well as 10mg of Reglan. We already paged OB," Derek assured Owen.

Owen grumbled firmly, "She's staying there overnight."

Derek found Owen's tending of Amelia endearing, but decided he would turn the argument about treatment over to OB. "I'll pass your concerns along, Owen. I'll stay here with her until OB comes. Let's proceed from there."

"Is he barking orders?" Amelia moaned inquisitively.

Derek smiled and nodded, "Pretty much. The OB's going to love dealing with him."


	24. Glowing Father

**_Chapter 24: Glowing Father_**

When the OB resident on call, Dr. Morno, reviewed Amelia's chart, there was no doubt that the low BP readings and dehydration were indeed serious enough to warrant an overnight stay. The resident was also concerned about Amelia being home alone. Knowing Amelia was Dr. Hunt's wife and that Dr. Hunt wanted her admitted made the decision crystal clear.

The next morning, after a couple meals and some fluids, Amelia was feeling much better. The dehydration was under control and the anti-nausea meds were her new best friend. Her BP, while still low, had improved to 95/64.

Around 7:00am, Annalisa Wakefield, the OB/GYN on Amelia's case, was rounding the floor with her residents. Annalisa was in her late 30s and was new to Grey-Sloan. She held a sub-specialty designation as a Perinatologist (working with at-risk pregnancies) and was Board Certified. Amelia liked her presence and manner immediately.

"Dr. Shepherd-Hunt?" Dr. Wakefield confirmed as she entered the room and extended her hand.

Amelia smiled and shook Annalisa's hand, "Yes. Amelia's fine."

"Nice to meet you, Amelia. I'm Annalisa Wakefield. I understand both you and your husband are doctors here at the hospital," Dr. Wakefield stated. "Is he here now?"

Amelia sighed and grinned, "It's a bit of a long story. He is in Canada handling a family emergency."

Annalisa caught Amelia's eyes and looked directly at her. With sincerity, she offered, "I'm so sorry to hear that." After holding her gaze compassionately for a few seconds, Dr. Wakefield grasped Amelia's hand and asked softly, "How are you holding up?" Once Amelia reassured the doctor she was fine, Annalisa turned to last night's resident for a summary, "Dr. Morno?"

Dr. Morno, a competent and confident 3rd year resident, had already spoken extensively to Owen earlier in the morning. The young doctor was intimidated to be caring for the Chief of Surgery's wife and the hospital's Chief of Neurosurgery. He tried to mask his anxiety as he offered, "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt came to the ER yesterday after a week of persistent vomiting and exhaustion. Dr. Derek Shepherd performed the initial workup and called OB to consult. When I arrived in the ER, pregnancy had been confirmed. Appendix and gallbladder issues had been ruled out, and an IV with 10mg Reglan was underway. Dr. Shepherd was transferred up here and had a restful night. BP has improved from 88/60 to 95/64."

Dr. Wakefield nodded and asked one of the interns, "Casey, how would you proceed?"

Having already studied Amelia's chart, Casey was glad to be called upon, "The blood tests and urinalysis ordered by Dr. Shepherd were comprehensive. No concerns were noted in the results. At Dr. Hunt's request, a glucose screening was also performed, and results were acceptable."

Looking down at her tablet, Dr. Wakefield asked Amelia, "Dr. Shepherd examined you? Isn't he a neurosurgeon? Were there neurological concerns when you arrived?"

Amelia grinned sheepishly, "No, there were big brother concerns. He's my older brother and he invited himself onto the case."

"Ah," Dr. Wakefield responded with a knowing smile. "Casey, why would a glucose test be unwarranted at this point in the pregnancy?"

Casey reported, "The possibilities of gestational diabetes do not arise until the third trimester when the mother's body experiences further stress and is more challenged in balancing sugars."

"Right," Dr. Wakefield affirmed without looking up from her tablet as she reviewed some notes, "And, Stevenson, why _might _a glucose test be warranted?"

"If the patient were facing surgery, was over 45, or had a family history of diabetes," the intern reported.

"You've got a solid group of interns and residents there, Doctor," Amelia commented with a smile.

Dr. Wakefield smiled back, "Thank you." She turned back to Casey and asked, "Given the parameters, Casey, I'm going to push you here. Why did you order the glucose testing?"

"Well, ma'am, quite honestly because the Chief of Surgery called me and insisted," Casey admitted.

Chuckling, Dr. Wakefield turned to Stevenson and suggested, "You might want to add that to your list of warranted reasons, Stevenson." Annalisa turned back to Amelia and shared, "I plan to keep an eye on your blood pressure. Once it seems stable, we can consider sending you home."

* * *

Just after 7:00pm, having driven directly from Victoria, Owen arrived at the hospital holding Bronwyn on his hip and holding Oliver's hand. Finley followed alongside him. When Owen came through the main doors, he spotted Karev flipping through a Sports Illustrated in the lobby and introduced him to Oliver and Finley. Looking pleadingly at Alex, Owen asked if the boys could stay with him for a few minutes. Alex, having just finished his shift, was waiting for Jo to clock out an hour later. Alex was happy to help and relieved to have something to do.

"I'm Dr. Karev," Alex offered to Bronwyn, who was holding tightly to Owen, "Do you want to come with me and your brothers? I know where the best donuts in the hospital are."

Bronwyn buried her head in Owen's chest, keeping one eye peeking at Alex. Owen mumbled and grinned, "She's a little slow to warm up. I've got her."

Alex moved a half step closer, winked, and whispered to Bronwyn, "It's ok. I'll still swipe a donut for you." He lifted his eyebrows and nodded his head as he grinned at her. The edges of Bronwyn's lips moved upward as her eyes joined her mouth in a smile. Turning back to Owen, Alex observed, "She really resembles you, Chief."

"Pretty uncanny, isn't it?" Owen echoed. Owen patted her back and claimed, "She's my girl."

Bronwyn pulled on Owen's collar and turned to Alex, explaining, "Uncle Owen's my new daddy."

"You're a lucky kid. He's my boss and he's a good guy," Alex declared.

"Daddy?" Bronwyn said to Owen.

"Yeah?" Owen responded.

She leaned up to his ear and whispered loudly, "Can I go with the donut doctor too?"

Owen smiled and chuckled, "Donut Doctor…that just might stick. Sure, Bronwyn, you can go too. You're going to have to walk, though."

Alex made his arm into a muscle pose and told Bronwyn, "I think I'm strong enough to carry you. If my arms get tired, you can ride on my back."

"I want to do that!" Bronwyn celebrated as she reached out for Alex.

Owen spoke to Alex with gratitude and sincerity, "Thanks, Karev." Alex nodded as they set out. Oliver was already asking Alex which sports he liked, and Finley was boasting about being on a soccer team. Bronwyn held on to Alex's neck and shoulders like a baby koala bear holding onto its Mama, her red curls bouncing with every step Alex took.

* * *

Grabbing the elevator to head to OB, Owen stepped on and nodded at Callie who was already on the elevator. "Chief, you're here. Welcome back," Callie greeted him.

Owen responded, "Looks like the hospital is still in one piece. Can I thank you for that?"

"Oh, God, no," Torres teased, "I tried my best to screw it up while I had the chance but Shepherd and Kepner kept us all in line." Owen chuckled as Callie asked, "So…three kids, huh? Instant family? Wow."

His eyes lighting up with the pride and enthusiasm of a new father, Owen turned to look at Callie and shared, "It's a pretty amazing surprise." He ran his hand through his hair and added, "And Amelia's pregnant. I'm guessing that's already well known around here."

"Actually, I had no idea. I haven't heard about that. I just knew she'd been out sick all week," Torres said.

Surprised, Owen explained, "Bad morning sickness and low BP."

"That sucks," Callie sympathized. The door to the elevator opened on the OB floor. Owen nodded a goodbye as Callie added, "Hey, take care of yourself with all this." Owen turned and smiled, then continued down the hall.

When he approached Amelia's doorway, he saw that she was sound asleep. Owen leaned on the doorframe for a few minutes, just gazing at her. Dr. Wakefield, not having met Owen yet, stepped up and nudged softly, "Go on in, you can wake her."

Owen turned around, puzzled that someone would say that to him at GSMH. He caught Wakefield's eye and extended his hand, "I'm Owen Hunt. Chief of Surgery. I'm Amelia's husband."

"Of course, Dr. Hunt," Annalisa responded feeling like an idiot. She shook his hand and introduced herself, "Annalisa Wakefield. I'm the new Perinatologist."

Looking both relieved and concerned at the same time, Owen confirmed, "Right. I remember Dr. Herman mentioning you'd be coming on. Welcome. Sorry I couldn't be present to greet you when you arrived."

"I hear you've been in Canada," Annalisa shared.

Owen half-laughed and half-sighed, "My cousin passed away in a car accident. Amelia and I now have three kids: three, seven, and eleven. And a fourth on the way," he said motioning toward Amelia.

"Big changes." Annalisa offered a summary of Amelia's current state, "She's doing well. BP was very low when she arrived. It's been steadily increasing and was 97/65 at last check. The Reglan has helped tremendously – she's responded well to it and is eating again. She appears to be 7 weeks along. There's been some bleeding since conception – enough to cause her to think she wasn't pregnant but not enough for me to be too concerned. She's doing well."

"Do you plan to perform an ultrasound to determine the cause of the bleeding?" Owen asked.

"Since all other indications are positive and I'm not seeing any other risk factors, I was not planning to do so. If you would feel more comfortable having one done, we can certainly arrange it," Annalisa explained.

Owen nodded seriously and clarified, "You mentioned you are a perinatologist?"

"Correct," Annalisa confirmed.

Owen furrowed his brow and stared at her with concern, "Is there a reason she's on your case load? I mean, I know her age is a factor, but she isn't high risk other than that."

Annalisa smiled reassuringly, "I happened to be the OB on call. Given her age, she's remained on my service. Of course, if you'd prefer a doctor you know better…"

"No, no, not at all. Thank you, though," Owen stammered. "I was simply concerned there were risks that weren't on my radar."

"Owen," Amelia called out, "Leave the poor doctor alone and let her do her job."

Owen beamed and turned toward his wife, "Hey! You're awake!" He walked over with a spring in his step and kissed her, then embraced her tightly. "I hated being away from you during all this." He closed his eyes peacefully as he held her and kissed her cheek. Then he stepped back and smiled widely, "Mia! We're having a baby!"

"Crazy, huh?" Amelia said as she flashed a smile and popped her eyebrows up. Owen kissed her again, first on the lips, then the cheek, then her forehead. Amelia inquired, peering behind Owen with a look of confusion, "You… um… already lost the kids?"

Owen laughed and sat on the side of Amelia's bed. "I ran into Karev and he was waiting for Wilson to clock out. He's got them."

Amelia nodded and looked up to the ceiling, pointing the inside edges of her eyebrows toward her nose, "Karev?"

"He's more harmless than he appears," Owen defended.

Amelia's expression shifted to a smile as she ran her fingers through Owen's hair, whispering, "I'm glad you're home."

Looking down at Amelia's belly, then back up at her face, Owen observed, "That nanny idea we talked about, we're really going to need one."

"Good thing we bought the place we did – she can have the boat house," Amelia mused. The two locked gazes and burst into laughter. They knew they were in for the ride of their lives.


	25. First Ultrasound

**_Chapter 25: First Ultrasound_**

"Annalisa, I'd really like to take her home today," Owen urged the doctor two days later.

Wakefield looked in Owen's eyes, "Dr. Hunt, I understand you're fulfilling multiple roles here. Since your wife's BP has been fluctuating and has dipped lower than 80/50 more than once, I'm concerned we're dealing with orthostatic hypotension. Before I release her, I'd like to observe her awhile longer and see if some salt intake and additional fluids might help."

"I can take care of that at home. I'm a trauma surgeon for God's sake," Owen insisted, coming close to pulling rank.

With outward confidence but inward trepidation, Annalisa folded her arms and looked sternly at Owen, "Right now, you are a patient's husband. Not her doctor." Annalisa held her gaze until Owen looked away.

Owen stepped back, looked at the floor, tightened his jaw and folded his arms. He looked at Annalisa with obvious frustration, "Dr. Wakefield. I know what's best for my wife." She wasn't sure if he was conscious of the fact that he pointed at the 'Chief of Surgery' embroidery on his med coat as he spoke.

Annalisa looked directly at Owen and touched his upper arm with her hand. She decided in the moment to treat him like a distressed father and not as the Chief. Softly, she explained, "Owen…you are welcome to check her out AMA. I am not signing off until I have more data. We share the same goal here: keeping Amelia and the baby safe. The last thing we want to encounter is Amelia having another dizzy spell. She's a fall risk. She and the baby could be hurt." Again, she held her gaze but this time, her expression was less firm and more tender.

"I want her at home," Owen commanded stubbornly.

* * *

Amelia walked slowly into the hallway and demanded sleepily, "Enough, Owen. Let's bring the discussion in here. Or do I not get a say? Dr. Wakefield, can you join us?"

The three went inside Amelia's room as Owen helped Amelia back into the bed, fretting over her and then kissing her forehead. He began to speak, but Amelia put a finger up in the air and declared, "I'm going first. Dr. Wakefield, I've been impressed with your care. Additionally, I've been impressed with your teaching and leadership abilities with the residents and interns. That, to me, is one strong indicator of a great doctor. I trust your judgment even though I am thoroughly sick of this crappy hospital bed and would much rather be home gazing at the lake from my own bed. Owen…" Amelia sighed as she grasped his hand, "Owen, when it comes to this patient and this case, you don't wear the lab coat and you're not the Chief, even if you think you're doing it for all the right reasons."

Owen grasped her hand so that both his hands were enfolding hers. He looked at her with a slight grin.

Looking up at him, Amelia refused to relent, "Right?"

He sat down on the edge of her bed and kissed her hand, whispering, "Ok."

"Amelia, Owen," Annalisa began, "Let's go over the game plan for today. We're going to keep the fluids flowing and try some more salty foods. I want to see the BP stabilize even if it remains low. I'd also like to order an ultrasound to attempt to pinpoint the bleeding and rule out any concerns. If we can accomplish those items today, you're welcome to go home this evening. If you're amenable, I'd like to start the ultrasound in just a few minutes. Otherwise, we'll have to wait until 6pm when I'm out of surgery."

Owen and Amelia eagerly agreed. To get to see the baby this early was an unexpected treat. Plus, the ultrasound would help alleviate their concerns. Annalisa stepped out to arrange the test.

"Is there a new car in the garage?" Amelia inquired, fully aware that Owen had to take over her task.

Owen smiled, "Yep. You want to hear about it?"

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," she jested.

Brushing Amelia's hair behind her ear with a gentle touch, Owen described, "I went ahead with the Enclave. 2015. Leather seats. Integrated TV system, seats 8. You really should supervise me when it comes to purchases for our family."

"Color?" she asked.

"Red with black interior. Bronwyn christened it this morning with its first stain," Owen grimaced as he looked up in resignation.

Amelia gritted her teeth and spread her lips, "Uh oh…first of many, I suppose."

Owen pursed his lips and nodded slowly, "Yep."

"Have you interviewed any nannies yet?" Amelia inquired.

Owen smiled, "Actually, I did. Meredith gave me a contact she found when Derek was in DC. The woman is named Lynne. The boys were at school when she came over, but Bronwyn warmed right up to her. She is probably mid-40s, has a pretty regular body, not ugly or scary but not a Victoria Secret model either" he kidded. "She's not the type who's going to end up in some scandalous affair with the dad or anything."

Laughing heartily, Amelia responded, "She sounds perfect. Hire her!"

"I'd like you to meet her and see what you think," Owen smiled. "It would be great for the boys to meet her too. I want them to feel like they're a part of all this."

"They _are _a part of this," Amelia responded. "As far as meeting her…" Amelia was interrupted by Annalisa entering the room.

"Are we ready to go?" Annalisa offered with a big smile as she washed her hands in the nearby sink.

Owen nodded and muttered, "Sure." Amelia nodded silently.

* * *

Annalisa draped Amelia and pulled up her gown. "This will be a little cold," Annalisa warned as she spread jelly on Amelia's abdomen. Then she explained, "We'll try this and see what we can learn."

"Look at that…" Annalisa mused having located the baby immediately, "There's your baby. It's too early to know the gender, but the baby looks great. Solid heartbeat – here, let's listen to it." She turned up the volume on the machine and the lub-dub of the tiny baby's heart filled the room. Amelia and Owen met each other gaze as tears glazed their eyes.

"That's our baby's heartbeat," Owen celebrated as he grasped Amelia's hand and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Wow," Amelia gently exclaimed, "I work on brains and listen to heartbeats every day, but that is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." Owen leaned his head against hers as they kept looking at the monitor.

Annalisa moved the mouse by the keyboard around, clicking to obtain measurements. As the couple chatted and laughed in joy, Annalisa slowly suggested, "Shhh…just one moment. Let's be silent."

Owen furrowed his brow and looked toward Amelia. Amelia responded with a shoulder shrug and sideways grin. The baby's heartbeat grew fainter and then became louder. Annalisa looked intrigued and continued to move the transducer around the span of Amelia's lower abdomen. She retraced her movements more slowly.

"Is…. everything all right?" Owen asked with hesitation.

Without making eye contact, Annalisa responded haltingly, "Well…yes, everything is fine…just a couple interesting surprises." She put the transducer down, rolled closer to the couple and folded her hands in her lap. She did not speak as she smiled and looked at each of them. Then she explained, "You saw the baby – the heartbeat, the spine, measurements all look great."

"But…" Owen interrupted.

Annalisa smiled broadly, "To the right," she reached over and moved the computer mouse over so that the monitor showed another image.

Owen interrupted again, "No, that's the same picture. That's the baby again."

"It is _a_ baby," Annalisa confirmed. "Another baby."

"Oh my God," Amelia said with shock. "Twins?"

"Twins, but there's a bit more to the situation." Annalisa lowered her brows and frowned, "See down here?"

Both Owen and Amelia leaned in closer to the monitor, not sure what they were seeing. Annalisa pointed the mouse in a few specific areas, "That's another placenta."

"I don't see a baby," Amelia observed.

"Right. Look over here – there's just a small mass of tissue. We're looking at a situation called Vanishing Twin syndrome. You were originally pregnant with triplets, but for an unknown reason, the third baby died. The tissue is being reabsorbed by the uterus, which is completely normal." Annalisa explained.

Owen narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Wha? What? There _were _triplets, now there are twins. And that's ok? That's not a concern?"

"Believe it or not, the estimate is that the phenomena occur in 20-30% of multiple pregnancies," Dr. Wakefield shared.

Amelia's face saddened as she wondered aloud, "Did I do something or not do something to cause this?"

Annalisa grasped Amelia's hand, the one that Owen was not holding, "Absolutely not. Analysis of the placenta and/or fetal tissue frequently reveals chromosomal abnormalities or improper cord implantation. It is just a fluke. There's nothing anyone did or could have done. If it was going to happen, the timing couldn't be better. When this occurs in the first trimester, further concerns related to it seldom emerge. We'll keep a close eye on you and the babies. I don't anticipate further complications or issues from this. The other babies seem healthy and thriving."

"Twins…" Amelia said flatly. She was totally overwhelmed. "Owen, we're going to have five kids."

Owen laughed and squeezed her hand, "Wow. Five!" Owen was thrilled, Amelia was nearly ashen.

Annalisa pointed out, "There's one more piece of news I want to share." She moved the mouse over to Twin Two and pointed at one area of the scan, "Baby Two is lying on his or her back right now, so I am unable to obtain all of the measurements I'd like to have. I'm not seeing any reason for concern, but I want to point out that we'll hope he or she is in a different position for the next ultrasound. Keep in mind that most parents do not even have an ultrasound this early – it is completely acceptable at this point in time to wait and see the details we can't capture today."

Both Owen and Amelia nodded with understanding. Owen asked, "And the next ultrasound will be…?"

"I'd like to see you in my office in two weeks. If there is further bleeding or any unusual cramping or pain, call for an earlier appointment," Annalisa explained as she wiped the remaining jelly off of Amelia's belly.

"What about the bleeding I've already had? Did we get any answers about that with the ultrasound?" Amelia inquired.

"With Vanishing Twin Syndrome, it is common to have bleeding, strong cramping, or pelvic pain. I'm confident that explains your bleeding." Annalisa diagnosed. She smiled at the couple again, "This is a great deal of news to take in."

"We're good," Owen assured her. "Well, I'm sorry, Amelia…I'm good. Are you good?"

"Just a little shocked," Amelia commented with astonishment.

Annalisa offered one last order, "Amelia, you need to stay home and take it really easy until the next time we see each other. No work, no surgeries. No taking work home. No consulting with work over the phone. You can walk around the house here and there, but nothing too strenuous. No dealing with laundry, cleaning, or lifting heavy items. Limit any trips outside the house. Keep your stress in check."

"That should be a piece of cake," Amelia said sarcastically as she bore her eyes into Dr. Wakefield's face.

Owen patted Amelia's hand, nodded, and looked at the doctor, "No worries. I'll see to it. What about...sex?" Amelia shot him a sideways glance with a _we'll see about that _expression.

* * *

**How do you feel about Amelia and Owen having twins?**


	26. Amelia's Finally Home

**_Chapter 26: Amelia's Finally Home_**

"Are you going to be Mommy's special helper, Bronwyn?" Owen encouraged as he and Bronwyn made the bed and smoothed the wrinkles out of the comforter. Nearly giddy, Owen was finally bringing Amelia home later in the day.

"Daddy, I'm gonna do what Zozo does," Bronwyn offered with a continuous nod as her pudgy hands patted the bed.

"Um…ok. What's that?" Owen asked with confusion. The two little girls had been spending a great deal of time together in the hospital daycare and had become fast friends.

"She's not Mommy. She's Auntie Mia," Bronwyn declared with a proud smile.

Owen's heart sank while his head told him to honor Bronwyn's decision. After all, Bronwyn was still grieving the death of her own mommy. Why would she be quick to hand that title to another? While he couldn't manage to find words, Owen offered a grin as he patted Bronwyn on the back.

* * *

Lynne, the nanny, was downstairs with the boys fixing lunch. Lynne had agreed to work for the family over the next month so each party could assess the match. So far, Owen was grateful that Lynne fit in like part of the family. The biggest challenge for Owen so far was going from just himself and Amelia to a house full of kids. Privacy was now more of a treat than a given, and quiet was only found after 9pm rather than throughout the day.

Owen and Bronwyn cruised downstairs. Oliver had set the table, Finley was learning how to flip grilled cheese sandwiches, and Lynne asked Bronwyn to put napkins at each place. Without a doubt, Lynne was going to be the grounding force in the home. Owen's gratitude was enormous, basically having Lynne at home was akin to having a stellar Chief Resident at the helm.

The kids ran to wash their hands as Lynne put the food on the table. Owen looked up at her, "Lynne, I really don't know how to express my gratitude. Your ability to keep us organized and to work with the kids is beyond fantastic. Thank you."

"Dr. Hunt, you really need to cut back on the compliments…I'm happy to do my job," she responded with a grin. "Even so, you're most welcome."

Bronwyn and Oliver came racing in and Oliver arrived at the favorite seat first. Bronwyn fussed, "No fair! You're older so you're faster. I want to sit there." Owen and Lynne caught each other's eyes as they let the scene play out.

Oliver wiggled deeper into the seat, which looked out over the water and was at the end of the table next to Owen, "You can sit anywhere else. I'm sitting here this time."

"Nooooooooo," Bronwyn moaned as she stomped her foot three times with great three-year-old force.

"Enough, Bronwyn," Owen advised calmly.

Bronwyn glared at Owen and heaved three large breaths in and out. Owen had learned to read Bronwyn's signals and knew that she was working her way toward a tantrum. She growled under her breath.

"One…" Owen said as he held his chin up a bit and frowned at her.

Bronwyn stomped her right foot and then her left, providing a hands on the hip finale as she narrowed her eyes.

"Two…" Owen warned, deeply hoping she'd give in. The two redheads were locked in a stubborn battle and the taller one would win once again despite the shorter one's determination.

"Make a wise choice, Bronwyn," Lynne added.

Finley sighed silently and was eating, while Oliver couldn't help but watch the Owen-Bronwyn-Lynne interchange as if he were at Wimbledon.

"Hey, Ollie, how about you start eating buddy," Owen suggested. Bronwyn was considering her options and had taken to standing with her arms angrily folded while she waited for someone to notice her plight.

"Hey, Dad, any chance we could play soccer after lunch?" Finley asked. He'd decided to call Owen Dad because it was just too confusing for two of the kids to call him that while he referred to him as 'Uncle Owen.' At least, that was Finley's public explanation.

Owen looked at his watch and tsk'd, "Finley, we can play soccer, but it'll have to wait until Amelia is settled in." Not getting the attention she desired, Bronwyn stomped two steps closer to Owen, who raised his eyebrows as he glanced over at her, "Yes?" Owen asked firmly.

"I want to sit there," Bronwyn pouted as she rapidly and sharply pointed her finger at Oliver's spot.

"Pick another seat or we're at three, Katie. Your choice," Owen offered in a monotone, emotionless voice.

"Katie, come sit by me, I'm all alone over here," Finley interjected trying to save his sister from a time out. Bronwyn, arms still folded tightly, stomped over to Finley and climbed up in the chair next to him.

"Thank you, Bronwyn Kate. You made a great choice," Lynne affirmed. Bronwyn offered her a sideways grin and asked Finley to hand her a sandwich.

"Can I play soccer with you guys?" Oliver asked eagerly, ignoring the drama known as Bronwyn.

"Of course," Owen responded. "Again, guys, just remember I can't play until Amelia is all settled in. It might take some time."

"Can we go to the hospital with you to get her?" Oliver asked. "I want to see Dr. Karev again – he's cool."

Chuckling, Owen responded, "Actually, Oliver, I was going to let Finley go this time if he wanted to. Auntie Mia might need some help standing up and walking and getting in the car, so I need a bigger kid to go with me."

Finley responded, "Sure, I'll help." He was happy to have some time alone with Owen.

"But I always get to go. I want to be with you," Bronwyn whined.

"Sorry, Kate. This time, it's just Finley," Owen explained. Bronwyn screamed and banged her fist on the table as Owen assured Lynne, "I've got this." He walked over and told Bronwyn calmly, "Grab my hand, Kate, let's go."

Bronwyn re-folded her arms and faced away, offering a loud and defiant, "No!"

Owen gathered a huge breath of air and picked her up against her will, without saying a word. He hated when it came to this. With her legs flailing and her voice shouting, Bronwyn attempted to wiggle out of his grasp. He took her to her room and set her on the bed, only to be met with the deepest of preschooler declarations, "I hate you."

Owen frowned and responded, "That's too bad. I love you. But, Bronwyn, this behavior isn't something to love. What's going to happen now?"

"Time out," she pouted.

"Right. You stay in here and take some deep breaths. Think about what choices you could've made instead, got it?" Owen instructed.

Bronwyn flipped onto her tummy and flailed on the bed, pounding her fists and feet into the mattress. Owen thought to himself as he left the room, _somebody didn't sleep well last night._

* * *

Since he didn't want to head back down the stairs only to turn around and take Bronwyn out of time out, Owen walked over to his room and sat outside on the balcony. He picked up his cell and called Amelia, who answered right away.

"Hi handsome. Want to come pick up a pregnant woman who's looking for a ride and a bed?" she joked.

"You have no idea how badly I want to do that," Owen chuckled. "I'm leaving here in about 10 minutes. Did Annalisa process the formal discharge details?"

"Yep, ready to go. Tell me you'll have a chance to snuggle with me in bed when I get there," she pleaded.

"Let me check my calendar…let's see, I'm scheduled to pick you up, settle you in, play soccer in the yard, eat dinner, and _then _I'll have time to put my feet up," Owen recited.

"Man, you're a busy guy. I'll take whatever last minute cancellation you have available and add my name to the waiting list in case you have a cancellation," Amelia kidded.

"I love you," Owen laughed, "and I'll see you very soon. Now…I have to go tell Miss Bronwyn her time out is over."

He hung up the phone and walked to Bronwyn's room. Fast asleep, Bronwyn had worn herself out. In the quiet stillness, Owen could look at her and ponder her darling face. The more frequent tantrums, a result of all the transition according to Lynne, were wearing Owen out.

* * *

On the way to the hospital, Owen and Finley listened to a baseball game and made plans to go to a Mariners game together. They pulled up to the main doors and Owen parked the new Buick in his front row spot.

"How come you get to park so close?" Finley asked.

"See that?" Owen asked as he pointed to the sign.

"Yeah, Chief of Surgery," Finley read.

"Really what it should say is, 'Since your job is so crazy, we're going to give you a great parking spot'." Owen joked as the two headed inside. Immediately, as if a hospital-wide APB had been issued, staff and doctors approached Owen.

Alex walked by and shook his head at the chaos, then spotted Finley sitting in the waiting area. "Hey, man, how's it going?" Alex asked Finley.

Finley sat up from his slouch and smiled, "Hi, Dr. Karev."

"The old man is pretty popular. Everyone's been waiting for him to come in. Do you mind if I sit with you while you wait for him? I'm waiting for the lab to test something for me." Alex inquired. One great benefit of knowing Alex was that he knew where the remote for the waiting room TV was hidden. He changed the channel to the Mariners game as the two watched it. Alex suggested with a smile, "Now all we need are some peanuts and popcorn." The two watched the game and snacked on some semi-stale crackers Alex bought from the nearby vending machine.

After about 15 minutes, Owen approached. "Hi Alex. What's the score?"

"5-2, Mariners," Alex shared. "Hey, Finley, I'm going to go check in with the lab on those tests. See you around, dude."

Owen sat down next to Finley and commented, "That was nice – he bought some snacks and put the game on, huh?"

"Yep. I like him. He's a good guy," Finley mused. "Now off to Auntie Mia?" Owen smiled and nodded as the two headed to the elevator to make their way up to OB.

"My knights in shining armor!" Amelia exclaimed as the guys entered her room. "Boy am I glad to see you!" Amelia spread her arms wide and embraced Owen as he reached the bed. "Hi, Finley. I hear you've been taking great care of the house while I've been here," Amelia grinned. Finley smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

"Ok, any papers or anything we need to do?" Owen fretted as he gathered her bag and a vase of flowers.

"We're ready to roll. I'm all checked out and ready to go home," Amelia explained as the nurse brought a wheelchair in. "You're all going to insist I not walk, aren't you?" Everyone but Finley nodded, and Amelia surrendered.

Not long afterward, the trio pulled up to the house. Owen parked as close to the front door as he could, asking, "Are you going to be ok walking up to the bedroom? Or do you want to start out downstairs?"

"I'll be fine. Just walk alongside me," she instructed.

When she entered the house, Oliver and Bronwyn ran up to hug her just as Owen fretted, "Easy, guys. Easy."

Amelia laughed softly at Owen's protective streak and mumbled to him, "They're fine, Owen." Then she turned to the kids, grasping Oliver's chin in her hand first. She pulled it up, so he was smiling at her and commented, "Oh, Bronwyn, you look marvelous." As he and Bronwyn laughed, she bent down to Bronwyn and said, "And, Oliver! I think you've grown since last time I saw you."

"Oh, silly, Auntie, I'm Bronwyn and he's Oliver," Bronwyn clarified with an eye roll.

"You'll have to keep reminding me until I can tell the two of you apart," Amelia winked. Owen extended his arm to help Amelia stand up. She accepted it with a grin, but truly hated all the over-protectiveness.

Lynne came into the entry, "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, so nice to have you home. What can I get for you? Tea? A snack?"

"Oh, Lynne, you're going to spoil me. I'm fine right now, thank you," Amelia smiled.

Owen looked at Amelia and whispered, "Let's get you settled in, ok?" Amelia nodded.

Holding on to the banister, Amelia walked upstairs without a problem and sighed happily when she reached her bed. She kissed the comforter and proclaimed, "Oh, bed, how I've missed you!"

Bronwyn ran up behind her and whispered loudly, "Bed's don't talk."

Amelia embraced the little girl and laughed as Owen set Amelia's bags down.

"Do you want the doors to the balcony opened or closed?" Owen asked.

"Open is fine for now. Thanks, O," Amelia responded as she shifted against the pillows and stretched out on the bed. Bronwyn imitated every move Amelia made and snuggled alongside her.

"Bron, Auntie Mia needs to rest. In a few minutes, you need to go back downstairs with Miss Lynne," Owen offered authoritatively.

"Hmmmph!" Bronwyn grumbled as she folded her arms in frustration.

"What's that?!" Amelia exclaimed. "Bronwyn, Bronwyn."

"I want to stay up here with you," Bronwyn pouted.

"No," Owen declared, "Three minutes and it's back downstairs." Amelia looked up at him with questioning eyes. Who was this firm father figure standing before her and what happened to fun-loving Uncle Owen?

Owen switched gears back to overly attentive husband and asked Amelia what she wanted within reach. He handed her a new medical journal that had arrived the day before and the TV remote. "What else?" he asked.

"Ummm…something lighter than Neuroscience Studies and Trials. Like Us Weekly or People?" she suggested.

Utterly confused, Owen inquired, "Do we have those around here?"

Amelia frowned, "No, probably not. You'll have to swipe them from the hospital for me."

"I have a maz-ga-zine you can read, Auntie!" Bronwyn celebrated as she hopped off the bed and ran to her bedroom.

"Why were you so firm with her?" Amelia mumbled to Owen.

"I've learned a lot while you've been away. Just watch. You'll be counting to three and issuing declarations in no time," Owen teased.

"Here!" Bronwyn offered as she threw a Nat Geo Kids onto the bed. "Maybe you can even read it to me."

"Thanks, Bronwyn. Maybe later, ok?" Amelia responded. She looked at Owen and explained, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm beat. How about you wake me up for dinner?"

Owen bent down and kissed Amelia as Bronwyn nuzzled her way into the embrace. "Kate, go on downstairs, I'll be there in a minute, sweetie," Owen suggested. She blew Amelia a kiss and trampled down the stairs.

Owen followed Bronwyn as far as the door, which he closed and locked behind her. Then, rubbing his hands together, he smiled broadly and asked, "How tired are you, really?"

Amelia looked at him sadly and wondered aloud, "Are you just dying? What's it been? Two weeks?"

Owen's clothes were quickly being thrown off as he corrected, "Sixteen days." He crawled into bed and added, "But who's counting?" As he kissed Amelia's cheeks, forehead, neck, and shoulders, he mused, "It is so wonderful to have you home."

He began to unbutton her top and kiss her breasts as she purred, "That's a nice treat." She maneuvered out of the rest of her clothes as their hands caressed each other's bodies. Once the foreplay began to lead to actual sex, Owen hesitated. Amelia nudged, "You're not going to hurt the babies. Forget they're there." She reached down and grabbed him, stroking him and kissing his chest. She led him toward her and braced herself, knowing the experience would be quick with 16 days of pent up sex drive. They kissed as if they'd never kissed before, hungry and desperate for one another. After she gasped and screamed into a pillow, she lay back in a state of bliss as the two intertwined their bodies.

Just as Amelia was drifting off to sleep, she heard a soft knock at the door. "Hey, Dad, are you about ready for some soccer?" Finley asked.

Owen closed his eyes, then opened them and smiled. He leaned over to kiss Amelia as he responded to Finley, "Give me 5 minutes buddy. I'll meet you guys outside.

* * *

**The Shepherd-Hunt Family is now a party of 5; what do you think? What are some things that you would like to happen in the story?**


	27. Concerns with the Twins?

**_Chapter 27: Concerns with the Twins?_**

"Oh, Bronwyn, I just don't know what I'd do without you!" Amelia exclaimed with joy after watching an impromptu dance recital. "Thank you for entertaining me while I'm stuck in bed." Bronwyn had sung during her show as well, making up the words and tune as she moved her three-year-old body clumsily around Amelia and Owen's bedroom. Lynne was out picking the boys up from school and taking them to soccer practice, so the two girls were holding down the fort.

Taking a bow, Bronwyn smiled and ran up to Amelia. Bronwyn had most certainly decided that she was Owen's girl. However, Amelia was acceptable in a pinch, especially if she was lauding Bronwyn's talent. "You liked it? You really, really, really liked it?" the little girl asked nervously.

Amelia reached over and hugged Bronwyn, kissing her on the cheek, "I did, Katie. You'll have to show Daddy when he gets home. He would love to see your show."

"My mer-cite-ul," Bronwyn corrected.

"Right," Amelia nodded with a smile.

"When will Daddy be home?" Bronwyn's big blue eyes pleaded. "He's not home a lot now."

Amelia grimaced, "I know. He's been very busy at the hospital. His job takes lots and lots of work. I hope that by next week, he'll be back to coming home earlier so we can see him more."

"Can we go visit him at the hops-pital? Maybe we could help him with his work," Bronwyn offered, believing her idea was a stroke of brilliance that nobody else had considered.

Amelia stroked Bronwyn's hair and frowned, "I can't drive right now because the babies need me to be still so they can grow, remember? Hopefully that will only be for another week, too."

Bronwyn leaned down to Amelia's belly, whispering, "Babies, you really need to let Auntie Mia play." She looked up at Amelia and asked, "Do you think they heard me? Cause I'm older than them so they gotta listen to me. I'm their big sister."

"Babies kind of do what they want, so I don't know," Amelia kidded.

* * *

"How are my two favorite ladies today?" Owen announced as he surprised them.

"Daddy!" Bronwyn screamed and ran into Owen's arms. Owen picked Bronwyn up above his head and twirled her around then pretended his arms were an elevator as he went to put her down.

"Clunk…clunk…clunk…the elevator is moving slow today," he explained as Bronwyn giggled. "Wait, the doors open on this floor for a kiss," he added as he gave her a big kiss, and continued, "Oh no! Then the elevator cords broke, and the elevator fell all the way down." When he set her on the floor, he tickled her then lay down next to her. Bronwyn immediately began to climb all over him and wanted him to be a horse so she could ride him. He reflexively pulled his back up, then thought better of the plan.

"Sweetie, I'm still in work clothes. I can't be a horsey right now. The horsey is napping," with that, Owen lay flat on the floor and made a horse noise.

"Wake up, horsey!" Bronwyn yelled playfully as she patted Owen's back. He rolled over, hugged Bronwyn, and explained, "Let me say hi to Mommy." He carried Bronwyn over to the bed and threw her onto it much to her delight.

"How's my beautiful wife?" Owen grinned as he leaned down to kiss Amelia and stroke her hair.

"Bored and missing you," she responded. "I'm surprised you're home so early. I thought you had to negotiate with the custodial union this afternoon."

Owen sat down on the bed and sighed, "I do. I'm going back in about an hour. I needed to get out of the hospital for a while and take a break." He locked his gaze on Amelia and smiled, then reached over and caressed her cheek. "Besides, you have an appointment with Annalisa this afternoon. Did you forget?"

"That's next week," Amelia clarified.

Owen chuckled, "No, it's today. I think you've lost track of time. Can you tell me your name? Do you know who the President is? Do you know where you are?" Owen jokingly peppered her with medical questions acting like he was testing her awareness.

"Really?" Amelia confirmed with confusion, then shrugged. "We'll need to take Little Miss with us. Lynne's with the boys at soccer and they won't be home until after dinner."

Owen pursed his lips and tried to act pleased, "Ok then."

Smiling broadly, Amelia suggested, "How about if I take a shower and Bronwyn can entertain you with her dance mer-cite-ul?"

Owen beamed and scooted onto the bed, sitting up with his back against the headboard. "I would love that. Do I need a ticket, Bronwyn, or is this a free event?"

Putting two fingers on her cheek and moving her lips to the side, Bronwyn hummed, "Wellllllllll." Then exclaimed with joy, "For you, it's free!"

Amelia leaned over to Owen and kissed him on the cheek, whispering in his ear with a loving warning, "It's a half an hour show with no intermission. Enjoy."

* * *

When the trio arrived at the hospital, Owen was carrying Bronwyn proudly and holding Amelia's hand. Derek and Callie were standing by the main desk discussing a shared case as Bailey explained a database problem she was having to a clerk.

Bailey happened to look up and spot the family as the clerk tried the database entry again, "Well, look who's here!" Miranda came around the desk with her arms extended and went directly to Bronwyn, "Miss Bronwyn, how are you today?"

Amelia leaned over to Owen, pretending to speak softly but really speaking loud enough for Miranda to hear, "Awww…I thought I was the one getting the hug."

"Your auntie is silly, isn't she?" Miranda asked Bronwyn playfully as Bronwyn giggled. "Let your Daddy put you down so I can see how tall you are now." Owen exchanged a glance with Bronwyn who nodded and set her down.

"No elevator?" Bronwyn observed.

Owen chuckled uncomfortably, "Not at the hospital. At least not today. But we can take a real one in just a minute." Owen laughed internally as he considered how playing elevator would affect his credibility with the union negotiations that were coming up.

Bronwyn smiled as she hopped over to Miranda and leaned against her back-to-back. "I'm allllll-most as taller than you!"

Miranda mock complained, "Man…you need to stop eating your vegetables or you'll be as tall as your Daddy soon." Both Owen and Amelia widened their eyes and shook their heads. Getting Bronwyn to eat vegetables was hard enough without Bailey's mention. Miranda just grinned back as she squatted down to Bronwyn's level, "I need to get back to work, but I'm glad I saw you." Holding out her hand, Bronwyn grasped it and shook it with gusto.

Derek glanced up while Miranda was playing with Bronwyn and suggested he and Callie go say hi. Callie had to prep for a surgery and excused herself and Derek headed over to Amelia. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled, "How's my favorite sister? Feeling fine?" He hugged her and patted her belly.

"I'm not showing yet, Derek, so you probably look a little weird doing that," Amelia groaned. Derek just grinned as Amy continued, "Here for a checkup and to hopefully be told I can come back to work."

"Not so fast," Owen warned. Amelia moved her chin toward her shoulder and looked at Owen seriously, warning him not to comment further. He immediately caught the hint and backed up, "Well, I mean, until Annalisa gives the go ahead."

Derek nodded subtly at Bronwyn and mouthed, "Daycare? Zola."

Both parents mouthed, "Yes!"

Kneeling down, Derek suggested to Bronwyn, "Zola's in daycare. You want to go visit her? Or maybe you want to go wait in a really, really long line with these two before their boring appointment."

"Zola!" Bronwyn celebrated and jumped up and down. "Can I, Daddy?"

Owen chuckled, "Yes, that's fine, Bronwyn."

"Dr. Pepper, can you take me?" Bronwyn requested. Her name for him had stuck and Derek relished it.

"Absolutely. Let's go," Derek affirmed as he stood up. He reached out his hand and grasped Bronwyn's in it. As they departed, without even a goodbye to Owen and Amelia, Bronwyn began her non-stop commentary on life and filled Derek in on her latest dance mercital.

* * *

"Twin One looks great, Amelia," Annalisa celebrated as the transducer slid across Amelia's belly. With a click of a button, the image froze on the screen and Annalisa began her measurements and calculations. "Ideal measurements for a twin 10 weeks along. See the spine development?" Annalisa pointed with a laser pointer along the spine. "Great formation, his or her hand is even making a thumbs up!" Owen chuckled as both he and Amelia leaned closer to see Twin One.

Annalisa placed the transducer back on Amelia and looked for Twin Two. "Ah, there we go," she shared. The view was of the baby's rear and legs. "This little one seems insistent on not lying in an easy to measure position," Annalisa smiled. Annalisa pushed gently on Amelia's abdomen, attempting to move the baby. The baby's legs wiggled, but the position didn't change. Annalisa pushed around in various spots; some pushes were firmer than others. After a few attempts, Twin Two had shifted so the spine could be fully viewed.

"That's a good baby," Owen smiled, praising his unborn child. Amelia fixed her gaze on Annalisa who appeared to be studying Twin Two intently.

"Annalisa, is something wrong?" Amelia asked tentatively. Owen's smile quickly faded.

Annalisa expressed concern, "I'd like to take a few additional films and order a 3-D ultrasound. Are you able to stay here this afternoon if I can get one scheduled today?"

"Owen's busy all afternoon and into the evening, but I have nothing on my plate. I can stay," Amelia stammered. "What's your concern?"

Owen spoke before Annalisa answered Amelia's question, "I'll do whatever I have to do to be present. Just page me," Owen assured his wife. "And, yeah, what's your concern? We're two doctors, we've both held that same expression on our faces, Annalisa."

Pursing her lips and taking in a big breath, "Let's not worry about possibilities until we can confirm there's a concern. The traditional ultrasounds, as you know, are not always as clear and sharp as a 3-D one. Let's get a more detailed look and go from there." With that, Annalisa stood up, patted Amelia's hand and excused herself.

Owen and Amelia turned to one another. "You want me to turn the machine back on so we can look at the scans?" Amelia offered.

Owen chuckled, "You know how pissed either of us would be if one of our patients did that?"

"Most patients don't have logon codes. We do," Amelia retorted as she reached over and turned the computer back on.

Owen put his hand on Amelia's and begged, "Mia, let's not."

Amelia sighed and agreed. She swung her legs over the side of the table and hopped down. Owen looked at her with deep concern in his eyes as he reached for the teeny tiny bump on her abdomen. He held his warm hand there as Amelia looked up at the ceiling attempting to control herself. She reminded him, "You need to get to that bargaining session."

"I don't care about that right now. Are you good?"

Amelia's lips were pressed tightly together as she forced a small smile. "Yeah. Go. It won't look good if you're late," Amelia urged as she kissed him and walked over to her clothes.

Annalisa knocked softly on the door and let herself in. She announced, "The 3-D is scheduled 90 minutes from now. I'll see you in Room 5-23 for the procedure."


	28. What's Wrong with Twin B?

**_Chapter 28: What's Wrong with Twin B?_**

Annalisa sat with Owen and Amelia as a tech performed the 3-D ultrasound. The room was silent except for Annalisa's occasional requests that the tech snap a picture now and then. When the ultrasound was completed, Annalisa encouraged Amelia to get dressed and wait in the waiting area while the films were analyzed. She offered them a tight grin as she headed out the door.

"That's not good," Amelia opined as she dressed. "If we are waiting to meet her in her office, that's a bad sign, Owen." The pace of her speech quickened with each word.

"We don't know that, Mia," Owen corrected, placing his hand on one of her shoulders. "Every doctor has a unique style. Maybe Annalisa always discusses any result in her office." After holding her coat up for her, Owen looked out the window. He was lost in his thoughts.

Amelia grabbed her purse and headed toward the door, then turned her head over her shoulder, snapping anxiously, "You coming?"

"Yeah," Owen responded as he brought himself back to the present moment. They walked to the waiting area and Owen's pager sounded. He looked down at it and frowned, "I need to deal with this. Can I send someone up to sit with you?"

"You don't have to do that," Amelia told him with a dismissive tone. "I'm fine. We don't know anything yet, right?"

"Right," Owen leaned down and kissed his wife then ran toward the elevators.

* * *

Amelia sat in the area all alone and flipped quickly through every magazine. She fumbled through the pages more to give herself something to do than because she was looking at the articles. Occasionally, she would stand up and pace around the room. Owen ignored Amelia's request that he not send somebody and explained the situation to Derek. After patting Owen on the shoulder and encouraging him to hang in there, Derek assured Owen that she wouldn't know Owen had sent him.

Derek grabbed some scans he'd reviewed earlier in the day and headed to the waiting area where Amelia sat. "Amy, I'm so glad you're still here," Derek remarked with delight.

"I am. I am here. What's up?" Amelia expressed as she attempted to appear as normal as possible.

Derek held up a scan of a complicated tumor. He didn't actually want or need her advice, but it gave him an excuse to talk to her and sit with her. "This is my surgery tomorrow," he revealed.

Amelia's eyes widened with delight at the thought of removing that tumor, "Wow. It's a beauty."

"I love how tumors make you smile," Derek scoffed. "Anyway, I'm planning an anterior approach right about here." He pointed to a specific area on one of the scans.

"That sounds reasonable," she affirmed as she took the scan to get a closer look. "You could also position the patient, so you began here or here," she suggested as she pointed to other entry options. "If it were my surgery, I'd either choose your approach or my first suggestion. This one over here puts you at an odd angle later in the surgery when you get to this part of the tumor."

Derek leaned over and examined the scan with his sister, allowing as much time as possible for the two of them to simply become lost in the film. Anything that ate up her waiting time and provided someone to sit with her was worthwhile. The siblings lost themselves in the scan for at least 30 minutes.

Over the loudspeaker, an announcement interrupted the silence, "_Dr. Robbins, please call 7833. Dr. Robbins, 7833." _Since the words were broadcast hospital-wide, Owen, Derek and Amelia all heard them.

Derek clasped Amelia's hand and comforted her, "I'm sure it's not related."

"Yeah," Amelia tentatively squeaked. "Except that's Annalisa's extension."

"You're not her only patient, Amy," Derek reminded her. Amelia just glanced at her brother as she squeezed Derek's hand.

* * *

After sending a quick text to Amelia letting her know he was on his way, Owen hurried down the hall and pressed the elevator button impatiently multiple times. Arizona appeared with a happy grin and stood next to him. The two greeted each other as Owen pressed the elevator button again.

"You know that doesn't help, right?" she expressed.

Owen looked at her blankly, "Yeah."

The elevator arrived and the two discovered they were headed to the same floor. He was anxious, but tried to make conversation, "Where are you headed?"

"Annalisa Wakefield asked me to consult on a case," Arizona offered without concern. She had no idea Amelia and Owen's twins were the patients.

"Oh," Owen uttered heavily.

"How about you? Where are you headed?" Arizona asked.

"Amelia and I are waiting to meet with Annalisa. She's analyzing our babies' films," Owen said with a frown as he folded his arms.

Arizona grimaced awkwardly and echoed Owen, "Oh." After a brief pause, she fumbled for additional words, "I'll … uh… we'll get you back to chat as soon as possible, ok?" Owen grinned and nodded his head.

* * *

Owen joined the two neurosurgeons and took a seat. They were both simply staring ahead as Amelia held the slides in her lap. Trying to start some sort of conversation, Owen lifted the slides toward the light and expressed, "Quite the tumor. When are you operating on that, Shep?"

"Tomorrow," Derek responded. Owen observed that Derek was distracted.

Annalisa came out the door and motioned to Owen and Amelia, "Doctors, thanks for waiting. Come on in."

Derek stood up and excused himself, but Amelia kept hold of his hand, "Will you come too?"

Derek was stunned. "Sure, I suppose. Owen, do you mind?"

Owen responded confidently, "Whatever Amelia wants. It could be helpful to have another set of ears in the room." He put his arm around her and guided her forward by placing his hand on the small of her back.

Arizona was in the consultation room when Annalisa returned with the other three. Attempting to remain emotionless and expressionless, Arizona nodded as she saw each doctor arrive.

"Why are you here, Arizona?" Amelia asked anxiously. Turning to Annalisa, she repeated her inquiry, "Why is Dr. Robbins here?" Owen delicately pulled Amelia down to a chair.

Annalisa began to share factually, "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, Dr. Hunt and Dr. Shepherd, before I begin, I want to assure you that Twin One looks completely healthy and on track. The great majority of our findings provide reason for celebration. Neither twin is taking up more space than the other. All signs are hopeful with one exception. Dr. Robbins and I would like to show you some slides of Twin Two."

Standing up, Annalisa placed the first slide onto the light box. She began with the most comprehensive view of the baby. Each subsequent slide offered a closer view than the slide that preceded it. Annalisa smiled widely as everyone viewed and was captivated by the 3-D image of the baby. "The fetus has well developed limbs, fingers and toes. As you can see, the fingers and toes are still fused, which is completely normal. Twin Two has an independent thumb already, which is early but fine. Facial features are still vague. Vital organs appear to be functioning and both twins will double in size over the next 3 weeks."

"Then what's the problem?" Owen choked out, attempting to clear his throat.

Arizona stood and put up the next slide. She began to explain, "We had to request an incredibly magnified view to even begin to wonder what we might be seeing. Annalisa noticed this bump during the first ultrasound. She and I have analyzed the next slide in depth. Let me show that to you." Arizona put an enlarged version of a slide on the light box. As neurosurgeons, both Derek and Amelia identified the problem right away. Derek put his hand over his mouth and chin and closed his eyes. Amelia stared deeply at the image. Owen saw a concern but did not have the expertise to diagnose it.

Taking over, Annalisa pointed at the detailed image, "It is too early to be completely sure, but we both suspect the baby might have a neural tube anomaly. The spinal cord may even correct itself. We'll need to keep a close eye on you, Amelia, and the babies. Even so, there's no reason for you to remain on bedrest. You'll need to reduce your stressors and avoid standing still for longer than 3-4 hours, so you'll have to delegate some of your procedures."

"Derek here would be happy to take my fun and complex surgeries, I'm sure," Amelia quipped sarcastically.

"What's the next step, Annalisa?" Owen inquired, still in doctor mode.

Annalisa explained, "I'll be honest, a large majority of parents choose to terminate at this point. We can discuss reduction to a single pregnancy if you'd like."

Owen looked deeply at Amelia as Amelia answered, "No termination." Owen nodded.

"Then we'll perform another 3-D in 3 weeks. From that point, we'll know what the next step might be. This is a step-by-step process with options and decisions at each step, rather than a big picture plan. At this stage, it's nearly impossible to predict beyond the next few weeks," Annalisa explained.

"What decisions will we face next?" Owen asked.

Annalisa tried to make eye contact with Amelia, but Amelia's gaze remained fixed on the scan. She looked as if someone had drawn all the air out of her lungs. Turning to Owen, Annalisa explained, "At 13 and 16 weeks, we'll look for more detail and keep an eye on Twin Two's development. If you want to revisit the topic, termination remains an option for some time. It is possible no decisions will arise until the definitive diagnosis, which will come around 19-20 weeks. Let's focus on each present moment for the next 9-10 weeks as best as we can. As always, if anything strange occurs or if you have questions, just call."

Amelia was tightly holding Owen's hand as the doctors offered information. Her head felt foggy from all of the overwhelming information. Derek analyzed the scans and discussed them with Annalisa and Arizona. To Amelia, their voices sounded like the adults in Charlie Brown cartoons. In the middle of someone's sentence – she wasn't even sure who was speaking - Amelia uttered, "I… I need to go home. I can't talk about this anymore."

Owen stopped mid-sentence and put his arm around Amelia, "Then let's go home."

"You have the union negotiations and the resident reviews and budget reports," Amelia reminded him blankly.

"Yep. That's all on my desk – where it will stay for the rest of the day."

Derek stood up and hugged Amelia, attempting not to become teary. He whispered to her, "Anything you need…you know to call, right?" Amelia nodded without emotion.

Owen thanked Arizona and Annalisa and mentioned he would be in touch to set up the next appointment. Both doctors forced grins and nodded. Leaning down toward her ear, Owen whispered to Amelia, "Let's take the elevator to the basement and go out the North doors. Less chance of running in to people. Just lean into my chest and close your eyes. I'll talk to anyone who tries to chat with us." Amelia nodded numbly. Her only goal was to go through the necessary motions until she could crawl into bed and hide from reality.

* * *

A few days later, a soft and cool breeze woke Amelia up. She sat up in bed and noticed Owen was not next to her. Seeing the balcony doors wide open, she put on her robe and headed outside.

Owen had been up most of the night tossing and turning. Finally, at 4:30am, he decided to sit outside and listen to the water lap against the shore. Wrapped up in a blanket and sitting up on a lounge chair with his chest against his knees, his back heaved up and down and he sobbed into his hands to muffle any noise. He wanted to protect and tend to Amelia during the day, so he had been allowing himself time to fall apart every morning before anyone awoke.

Amelia's heart sunk when she neared her husband. He had appeared so optimistic and resilient since the ultrasound. In many ways, he had served as her strength. She had been so comforted by his words and steady presence that she assumed he simply wasn't hurting like she was. Now she saw a fuller picture. Publicly, and even with his wife, he was emotionally contained and calm. Inside and in early morning private moments, he lived in terror and dread. Slowly, she approached him from behind and cleared her throat softly to avoid surprising him. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and softly cooed, "Owen."

Slowly and deeply inhaling and exhaling as he quickly wiped his tears away, his hoarse voice croaked, "Mia." He reached up his hand and grasped hers without looking at her. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Amelia pulled up a chair next to his, "How about if I sit next to you and not look?"

Softly chuckling, Owen sniffled and clarified, "That's not exactly what I meant, but, yeah, sure."

"Owen," Amelia began quietly, "I hope you know I want to be here for you as much as you've been here for me. You don't have to hold your angst inside or hide it from me."

He leaned back in the chair and lay down, pulling the blanket off of his body and handing it to her, "Here. You're going to get chilly."

Amelia stood up and put it back on his body, then squeezed next to him on the chair. She suggested, "How about we share it and keep each other warm?"

Owen embraced her and held her tightly, leaning his head against hers. The couple stretched out together under the blanket. They each held the other as if life depended upon it.

"Do you think the baby can sense the spinal irregularity? Does it hurt? Can Twin One sense that there's a problem?" Amelia pondered aloud as she watched the water and took a sip of Owen's lukewarm coffee.

Owen shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know, Amelia. I … I just… can't go there. I don't … I don't know."

Caressing his chest and torso, Amelia suggested, "Maybe you should stay home today. You've been carrying all the unknowns, all the burdens of being Chief, and our day-to-day family realities on your shoulders. You need to take a break."

"I'll be fine," Owen declared clearly but unconvincingly.

"It's my first day back, Owen. If you come in, you'll fret over me all day long. You'll be distracted whether you're reading documents, hovering over me, or operating. Stay home," Amelia insisted then joked, "I'll even write you a doctor's note."

He grabbed her hand and chuckled, "I'm going back to bed then." Then he stood and kissed the top of her head before walking back into the room. Once again, Amelia's heart sunk as she replayed the conversation in her head. Owen was a stalwart source of strength and comfort to her; however, at least at this point, he was unwilling to let her reciprocate. She thought to herself, _I'm not sure if he realizes that allowing me to care for him would help me not hyperfocus on the babies and all the concerns. Isolating himself won't serve him or us well. _The same chair that had provided a resting place for Owen earlier, now enveloped Amelia as a few subtle tears fell from her eyes. The predictable lapping of the water along the shore seemed to be the only predictable reality.

* * *

**Any guesses on what the diagnosis may be? Comment below.**


	29. Stress at its Finest

**_Chapter 29: Stress at its Finest_**

During the three weeks following the ultrasound, Owen and Amelia attempted to appear as if everything was normal. Owen continued to emotionally separate himself from everyone, including Amelia, and to fulfill the role of steady, calm husband, father, and doctor. Lately, he had found reasons to remain at the hospital later than usual. Becoming lost in his work was a source of solace. He could somewhat control situations at the hospital, unlike the unknowable and uncontrollable realities residing in Amelia's womb.

Amelia had returned to work and quickly found herself overloaded, exhausted, and edgy. Word had gotten around the hospital that Amelia was pregnant, but no further details were clear. Some chatter about the possibility of her carrying twins bubbled up now and then, but nobody felt it wise to speak too openly in the hallways and at desks about the Chief and his wife's pregnancy. Using most of her energy to subdue her emotions and concerns, there was little patience left for residents. Her mood was more unpredictable, although most hospital staff chalked it up to hormones and pregnancy. Each morning around 4:30am, she would hear Owen quietly go out to the balcony and fall apart, and each morning, she would pretend to be asleep. As he cried or thought or simply sat alone, she did likewise in their bed. Approaching him with her concerns about his isolation took more energy than Amelia had available.

With the help of Lynne, the kids and their routines remained predictable and in place. Soccer practices, dance classes, schoolwork, and limited screen time all remained unchanged. Lynne was an expert at supporting and assisting the new parents. She was willing to instruct and advise, but only as requested. The kids had become clear on her expectations, which were firm but loving. In many ways, Lynne saw her role as one outside the limelight and out on the periphery. Her role, in her mind, was to support the family and keep life running smoothly in the background as much as possible. The one point upon which Lynne nearly insisted was that the family gather for dinner at the table nightly. Surely, there were days when one or both the parents could not be present; however, both tried heartily to at least run home for dinner and then, if necessary, returning to the hospital afterward.

* * *

The 13-week ultrasound offered nothing conclusive. Concerns remained, but diagnostic details continued to be vague. Annalisa continued to monitor the babies' growth and development and offered to disclose the genders. Not having discussed if they wanted to know ahead of time, the couple decided to wait. As far as other specialists on the case, there was not a need for further consultation until diagnoses could be clarified. Neither Owen nor Amelia had interacted with Arizona on a doctor-patient basis since the 10-week ultrasound.

The following three weeks unfolded in much the same way as the weeks between the first and second ultrasounds. The 16-week ultrasound was much like the 13-week scan. While the scans were not changing much, tempers were. As each day passed, the tensions rose. Conversations became sharper and less frequent. Work hours extended further and further into the evening. Amelia's exhaustion, even though she was now in the 2nd trimester, remained high.

One afternoon just before the 19-week ultrasound, as Amelia and Owen walked in the hallway attempting to discuss scheduling between surgeries and meetings, Annalisa happened to turn the corner and end up within earshot behind them.

"Look, Owen, I told you. I'm operating tonight. That aneurysm is about to burst. Derek has been on the floor since last evening without a break and Nelson is out of town. It is what it is. You'll need to be the one to go home for dinner," Amelia snapped.

Owen huffed, "I already explained, dear," he said with tension, "that my meeting will very likely run until at least 6:30 or 7. Push your surgery to tomorrow. I've seen the slides. The aneurysm will wait. I can get you an OR first thing in the morning."

"I don't need any special favors," Amelia growled.

"Mia, this isn't a favor. This is about family and about your workload," Owen sighed as he tried to sound caring rather than angry.

"Don't mother me, Dr. Hunt," Amelia insisted.

* * *

Annalisa cleared her throat behind them and took a few quick steps to catch up to them. She put one hand on Amelia's shoulder and one on Owen's as she guided them into a conference room. With an insistent tone she offered one word, "Doctors."

The three found themselves behind a closed door with Annalisa standing in front of the door. "Please, sit," she instructed as she folded her arms. "You are both in a hurry and I have a full schedule as well so I will be direct and will make this brief… Stop! This level of bickering and schedules as full as what I just happened to overhear are not helping anyone. Do not tell me to mind my own business, because, right now, I am your doctor and you are the patients. You are not my Chief or senior colleague, got it?"

Stunned, both Amelia and Owen nodded with widened eyes. Annalisa continued, "Both of you sit tight for a moment. I'll be right back." Annalisa walked out the door and turned left.

"What do you suppose she's doing?" Amelia asked quizzically.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're in trouble," Owen winked at his wife.

Annalisa came back in the room with a blood pressure cuff. She stopped first at Owen and looked at him. When he simply looked back at her, she instructed, "Coat off. C'mon."

Owen chuckled, "I'm not the pregnant one here." Annalisa locked her gaze until Owen reluctantly removed his coat. She wrapped the cuff around his arm and took his blood pressure. Then she turned and looked at Amelia, who had already removed her coat to avoid an issue.

Annalisa jotted some notes on a piece of paper, then stared at both Owen and Amelia before beginning to speak, "Here's the deal, folks. This cannot continue. Bickering in the hallway, in your roles, is horribly unprofessional and sets everyone on edge. Bickering like that as a couple shows me that you are stressed, tired, overworking, and probably not communicating effectively or enough. We're on the steep uphill climb of quite a trek and now is not the time to begin stepping off the trail that leads us to the summit. Amelia, your BP is 150/80."

Owen interjected, "Mia…that's why you need to postpone the aneurysm."

Annalisa held up her finger and added, "Owen, yours was 155/90. Now admittedly, you were both just storming the halls and arguing. Even so, you both know these are not acceptable readings for anyone." Annalisa sat down and looked at the couple more softly, "Something has to give here. I see you both from afar throughout the hospital and I can't remember the last time I saw either of you smile. You both look exhausted and sleep-deprived constantly." Annalisa paused as her eyes portrayed concern and sadness, "When is the last time you spent quality time with one another?"

"I hear you," Owen stated in an attempt to avoid further conversation. "You make great points, Annalisa." Amelia leaned back in the conference room chair and closed her eyes. Her non-verbal body language mirrored her coping mechanisms: avoid engagement when possible.

"This isn't about me wagging my finger at you. Two points. One, as a friend, I'm worried that you're drifting apart and avoiding emotional connection. That won't help either of you or the babies…or your other kids for that matter, or your professional lives. Two, as your doctor, high BPs, sleep deprivation, long hours all mean you aren't taking care of yourselves. Owen, you may not be pregnant, but your rest and health are important now too. If I haven't already caused the two of you to fire me, I'd like to provide some gentle directives," Annalisa offered.

Amelia, not opening her eyes, stated, "Please do." Owen nodded without a word.

"Amelia, you need to cut your hours to part-time or you'll soon be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. That's not a threat, it's a simple observation based on my experience and expertise." Annalisa paused, then added, "I'd also like the two of you to see a therapist to help work out the incredibly understandable tensions in your lives and to strengthen your connection for the long climb in front of us. I can make referrals outside the hospital if you like or you can connect with someone here."

Owen took an audible deep breath and looked at his watch. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and said, "Excuse me for one moment." After dialing up to his assistant, he asked her to post-pone the rest of the day's schedule and to clear the next three days of any events scheduled after 3pm.

"Was that to earn a gold star in front of the teacher or will that become a more permanent practice?" Amelia inquired firmly. Owen rolled his eyes and cleared his throat without comment.

Annalisa spoke up, "I'd be happy to leave the room if the two of you would like to speak alone. At the same time, I'm willing to stay if you would find that helpful."

Neither Owen nor Amelia answered. Annalisa observed Amelia's face, which seemed to be attempting to control pain. She asked, "Amelia, what's going on right now?"

"Hmmm?" Amelia responded without engagement. She moved her hand onto her growing tummy.

Annalisa stood up and calmly walked over to Amelia, putting her hand on Amelia's abdomen. "Are you cramping?"

"A little. They're more like baby-level contractions," Amelia explained. "They are bothersome but not painful."

"Braxton Hicks," Annalisa analyzed. "However, let's take you up to maternity and just do a few quick checks. Owen? Do you want to join us?"

"Is everything ok?" Owen asked with concern.

"Let's head upstairs," Annalisa repeated calmly.

* * *

When the trio arrived in maternity, Annalisa stopped to find out which room they could use and took the couple there. She advised Amelia to put on a gown and lay down, promising she'd return in a few minutes. Stepping out to the nurses' station, Annalisa stated her orders to the charge nurse, Peggy, and asked that one nurse be assigned to the situation, so word did not spread like wildfire throughout the hospital.

Peggy asked, "Is she in preterm labor? Shall I page Peds?"

"No. I'm nearly certain we have an exhausted, dehydrated mom of twins who needs to learn her limits. Let's hook her up to a fetal monitor and assess her need for IV fluids. After you run the other tests, page me with results and I'll come back up." Annalisa stepped away, leaving Owen and Amelia in Peggy's capable care.

"Hi, Peggy," Owen grinned as the Charge Nurse entered the room. Amelia laid on her back on the bed, occasionally shifting position.

Peggy approached Amelia and leaned down to be face-to-face with her. "Amelia, you're going to need to lay on your left side, hon. Dr. Wakefield wants the twins on a monitor and we're going to place sensors on you as well. Are you in any pain?" Peggy asked her questions as she arranged monitors, placed sensors and took Amelia's blood pressure.

"No, just uncomfortable," Amelia clarified.

Peggy declared, "Ah…that's better. The doctor said you were 150/80 earlier. Now you're 133/78. Not ideal, but better." She reached for the early readings on the monitor and sighed with relief, "Yes, looks like Braxton Hicks for sure. Let's keep watching though." Peggy placed a thermometer in Amelia's mouth and took her pulse. Turning to Owen, Peggy asked, "Are you finding out genders?"

"We haven't decided yet," Owen explained casually. He reached for Amelia's hand and she swatted it away as if a fly was bothering her. He uncomfortably set his hands in his lap; embarrassed Peggy had seen Amelia's apparent blow off.

"Seems like most couples find out nowadays. That wasn't an option with my babies, but I'm old," Peggy grinned as she read the thermometer. "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, you're running a slight fever. I'm going to draw some blood now, then let's get some IV fluids started. After that, I promise to let you rest a little."

"A CNA can do all that, Peggy. I'm sure you're busy with other responsibilities," Owen observed.

Peggy explained, "I'm under strict orders from Dr. Wakefield to limit the number of staff in the room. It's no problem, Dr. Hunt."

After Peggy stepped out of the room, Owen leaned closer to Amelia and ran his hand along her arm, "Hey, are you mad at me?"

"What? No." Amelia responded with her eyes closed. "Why?"

"You swatted my hand away a minute ago," Owen chuckled with a hint of incredulity.

Amelia opened her eyes slightly and smiled, "I thought you were a fly." Reaching behind herself, Amelia patted the bed, "Spoon me."

Awkwardly, Owen grimaced, "I'm in a suit and we're here at work…"

"Please. Just hold me," Amelia begged as she looked up to him from the bed. Owen walked over to the lights and turned them off, leaving the dim over-the-bed light on. He slipped his loafers off, loosened his tie, and placed his lab coat on a nearby hook. He slipped in behind her and placed his left arm under her neck and his right hand on the babies. He smiled as he noticed the beeps from the fetal monitors slowing and the heartrate reading for Amelia slowing as well. Kissing her ear, Owen whispered, "I love you, Amelia." She hummed softly in response as she drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later, Annalisa knocked softly on the door. Noticing both Owen and Amelia were asleep, she pondered which one she would wake up. She hated disturbing them, but needed to provide an update. She slid a chair next to Amelia and softly touched her arm. Amelia sleepily opened her eyes and grinned as she whispered, "Hi. What's the verdict?"

"Your labs are within reason. The contractions were all Braxtons. My only real worry is your dehydration and your exhaustion. Amelia, I can't stress enough how you need to slow down," Annalisa said softly.

"I know. I agree. Can we go home?" Amelia wondered aloud.

"Honestly, I'd like to keep you overnight unless you're opposed. I could be talked into releasing you, but it's not my first choice," Annalisa shared. "What are your childcare needs? Do you need to be home?"

"We have a nanny. We should call her, though."

"I can do that. Shall we bring in a bed for Owen or will he head home?" Annalisa asked.

Amelia grinned, "He's pretty comfy. I think I'll try to keep him right here."

Smiling gently, Annalisa patted Amelia's arm and whispered, "Get some rest. I'll be by tomorrow before rounds and without residents. You both need to arrange for some time off, just to rest up."

Amelia nodded and snuggled back into her pillow hoping to fall back to sleep quickly.


	30. Hell of a Morning

**_Chapter 30: Hell of a Morning_**

Owen clapped his hands together four times and called out, "C'mon guys! Don't want to be late. Let's go, let's go."

Bronwyn came dragging out of her room, curls and rat's nests in her hair pointing every direction. She stretched with an enormous yawn before yelling, "Yeah, guys! Dad's yelling keeps waking me up. Get moving!"

Finley, one shoe on and one shoe in hand, ran out of his bedroom and toward Bronwyn. He knelt down to her level, gritted his teeth and warned her, "Bronwyn, shut up or I'll make sure you're out cold for days." Finley leaned close to Bronwyn's face with a steady stare.

"DDDDDDDDDDaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!," Bronwyn screamed as if Finley was attempting to cut off her arm. "Finley's gonna hurt me."

Oliver came running into the hallway wearing his PJ top and nothing else. His hair rivaled Bronwyn's and his toothbrush hung out of his mouth. At the same time, Owen came pounding up the stairs, "Boys! Now! Go!" He was about to show his level of frustration full force because his patience was nearly depleted. The entire week, while Lynne was away visiting family, they had managed to be late to school. Amelia and Owen had shared the morning routine all of the other days while Lynne was gone, which helped tremendously. However, Owen was on his own this time.

Oliver's eyes widened as he heard Owen coming and as he saw Finley intimidating Bronwyn. He ran to the bathroom to finish getting ready, knowing Owen couldn't reach him behind a locked door. That safe room, he hoped, would buy him enough time to finish dressing and to brush his hair.

By listening carefully, Finley could tell that Owen was about to round the corner. He ran to his room and took off his shirt so he could assure his dad that he'd been in his room getting dressed the whole time and hadn't even seen Bronwyn yet that day.

Owen stormed toward Oliver's bedroom and asked Bronwyn seriously but not harshly, "What's going on, Katie? Looks like you're out here alone. Nobody's after you." Owen kept walking, with Bronwyn now trailing behind him. He knocked on Oliver's door and opened it to discover an empty bedroom. He bellowed, "Oliver, where are you?"

"Daddy…daddy, Finley scareded me and said he was gonna make me sleep long time. I hate him!" Bronwyn offered the moment she sensed a chance to get Owen's attention.

Owen looked down, surveyed the hallway and explained as if he was reminding Bronwyn of something very simple, "Bronwyn, he's not even out here. Go grab some clothes and we'll put them on at the hospital. And what word do we not use? We don't say 'hate'."

"I'm NOT lyyyyyiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg!" Bronwyn proclaimed repeatedly as she fell onto the carpet.

Owen shook his head and looked up toward the ceiling. "Finley?"

"What?!" Finley snapped as he emerged from his room ready to leave for school.

"Did you hassle your sister a few minutes ago?"

"No…geez, Dad. I'm sure. Like I have time for that," Finley snarled as if he was offended at the accusation. He headed down the stairs. Bronwyn's screaming continued and Owen stopped to take a breath and remember what he had been planning to do next. _Right…Oliver. Where the hell was he?_

Owen called out again, "Oliver? We're late. Let's go." Then Owen knelt down and explained quietly but with an _I've had enough_voice, "Bronwyn. You are leaving with us in two minutes. You can wear your nightie all day at daycare or you can go grab clothes. Now stop with the drama, get up, and get moving."

"I hate you because you hate me! You like hating me!" Bronwyn screamed at the top of her lungs as her tantrum tears were miraculously replaced with a voice of fury. She stomped off toward her room and slammed the door.

"Oliver?" Owen yelled.

Oliver came out of the bathroom, his hair still askew and his shirt on backwards, stating with the exasperation he'd learned to portray by watching Amelia, "Dad. I'm ready. And I heard Finley being mean to Kate. He's lying. Can you do something about that?"

"There's a lot I can do something about, Buddy, and a lot I can't. Go get in the car," Owen sighed. "Bronwyn, let's go." Owen commanded as he opened her door to find her playing with Barbies. He scooped her up and began descending the stairs.

"Dad!" Oliver yelled as he ran back into the house, "Finley just punched me right here and here and now my tooth is loose."

Owen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking to himself, _What I'd do right now to be running a trauma instead of this chaos._Bronwyn was pounding on Owen's back as he held her sideways against his side. He knelt down to Oliver and could see a red mark on his arm. He noticed his cheek was red and beginning to swell as well. Softly, Owen looked Oliver in the eyes and put his free hand on Oliver's shoulder, "Ok, buddy. Open your mouth so I can check things out." Owen peeked in and saw the loose tooth – it was the same tooth that had been loose for a few days and there was just a little bit of blood. Nothing to worry about, except Oliver's dragon breath. Obviously, he didn't brush his teeth very well. "Listen. Go grab one of those refreezable deals that Lynne uses in your lunch sometimes," Owen paused momentarily as he realized he completely forgot to pack lunches, "and grab a dishtowel. Then run out to the car so we can go."

As he headed out the front door, he spotted Finley in the front passenger seat with his headphones on, his face holding a scowl, and his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest. "Shit," Owen muttered under his breath.

"You said a bad word. That word isn't ok." Bronwyn exclaimed, still being held sideways.

Owen looked the three-year-old in the eye as he rotated her to buckle her into the carseat. "Yep, I did. And, you're right, it wasn't ok." He kissed her forehead and handed her a random book from the floor of the car. Hopefully, she'd be interested in it and would be quiet on the drive to school.

Oliver came running out of the house, leaving the front door wide open. He was holding Owen's new phone up as he shared, "Dad, your phone is making noises so I brought it out." Owen sighed in relief – the tone he heard meant the hospital was calling.

"Thanks, buddy. Hey, close the door and let's go," Owen called from the car as Oliver retraced his steps, closed the door, and then turned back around to head to the car. When Oliver reached the spot where the sidewalk and the driveway met, he stumbled and fell. The phone went bouncing across the driveway and Oliver was trying not to cry as he realized his hands, chin, knees, and nose had been scraped. Owen walked over and whispered to him, "I bet that hurt, Oliver. Let's take a look." Owen borrowed the dishtowel that Oliver had miraculously actually remembered to grab (without an ice pack, of course) and tried to wipe away the tiny pieces of cement and the blood. Noticing his knees were bleeding through his jeans, Owen grimaced and asked Oliver, "Do you think you can just sit tight while we get Finley to school and then we can come home and deal with all this or does it hurt too much?"

Oliver steadied his shoulders as broadly as he could and claimed, "I can handle it, Dad." Owen grinned as he hugged Oliver. He wasn't aware that Oliver's blood was now all over his white dress shirt.

Oliver hopped in the car and whispered to Bronwyn, "I told Dad you weren't lying." Bronwyn smiled proudly and blew her brother a kiss. Even though actual physical contact hadn't occurred, Oliver wiped Bron's kiss off his cheek.

* * *

Owen started the car and began to back out of the driveway. He reached over to Finley with raised eyebrows and motioned for the headphones to come off. Finley sneered but did as requested. Oliver hollered out, "Dad, your phone is on the driveway, 'member?" Owen closed his eyes momentarily, pulled back in to the driveway, threw the car in to park and hopped out to grab the phone. He had just picked it up the day before and hadn't had time to buy a case. The screen was completely decimated, but the beep was still sounding.

Once they were on their way to Finley's school, Owen asked, "What's up this morning, Finley?"

"Nothing," Finley grumbled.

"Something. You punched your brother and threatened your sister. Am I next?" Owen inquired.

"No."

"What's going on?" Owen asked more firmly.

"Nothing! They were bugging me and wouldn't stop." Finley tried to plead.

"I was not bugging you, Finley!" Oliver yelled from the very back.

Bronwyn piped in, "I was helping. I me-rinded him to get ready."

Owen shot a quick glance at Finley, who huffed in response. "Finley, we'll talk more tonight." Pulling in to the drop off area, he continued, "An apology now would be in order, however."

Finley rolled his eyes, jumped out of the car and slammed the door without a word.

"Lord have mercy," Owen mumbled to himself. Looking in the rear-view mirror, he offered, "Who wants a Starbucks hot chocolate?"

Both kids celebrated, with Bronwyn adding, "And I wanna doughnut."

"If thee gets a doughnut, I want one of those chocolate bread thingths," Oliver said with a bit of a lisp, announcing, "Hey! My tooth just fell out!"

"Now you're bleeding from everywhere, huh, bud?" Owen observed with a grin.

"I guethh," Oliver responded with good humor. He spent the next few minutes trying to pronounce an 's' sound aloud.

* * *

As they waited in the drive thru line at Starbucks, Owen grabbed his phone to see if he could even make a call. Luckily, they'd transferred his contacts and helped him set up the car Bluetooth, so he could dial using the car's system. Not knowing who had called him, he began by calling Amelia. She'd been at the hospital since 5am. When she left, Owen held back his gloating as he rolled over and went back to sleep. Now, he was wishing he'd been the one who had to leave in the dark.

"Where are you?" Amelia answered her phone with concern.

"It's been a hell of a morning," Owen sighed.

"Owen, there's a multi-car MVA downstairs and they've been paging you for an ETA," Amelia explained.

Owen let out a huge breath, "I'm at least an hour out, Amy. I'm sorry. My phone fell, I can't read texts or caller id, Oliver fell and is scraped up, Bron's still in her nightie, and Finley…well, I'll tell you later."

"He hitted me and puncheded Oliver!" Bronwyn yelled, knowing Amelia could hear her. "And Oliver lost his tooth and talks funny now."

"I do not, Bonwyn," Oliver argued.

Bronwyn snapped back, "That's not my name and you know it, Myder Pyder."

"What's a Myder Pyder? That's not even a thing, dummy head," Oliver fought back.

"Just a sec, Mia," Owen requested as he turned back and declared, "Quiet or I'm the only one getting something from Starbucks." Silence filled the car. Owen drove ahead to the drive through speaker and ordered a bevy of goodies then pulled one car-length closer to the window as he continued with Amelia, "Sorry. Anyway, it's been a hell of a freakin' ridiculous morning. I'll be in as soon as I can, but I can guarantee it will be at least an hour."

"Wait a minute. Why is Ollie still in the car? His school started 15 minutes ago," Amelia asked quizzically.

Owen sighed as he fumbled into his back pocket to grab his wallet, realizing he couldn't use his Starbucks phone app to pay. He grabbed the first credit card he spotted, drove forward and handed it to the barista with a cheery "Good morning."

"Hey, Dr. Hunt. How's your day?" Cliff asked. Unbeknownst to Amelia and everyone else, this drive through was his nearly daily reward to himself for surviving the chaotic Shepherd-Hunt family mornings. "No app today?" Cliff asked as he grabbed the card. Owen held up his phone and frowned as Cliff responded, "Dude…that's no good."

"Owen?" Amelia spoke from the speaker system.

"Yeah?" Owen answered as he grabbed the drink tray and bag of carbs.

Amelia continued in utter confusion, "Oliver. Why isn't he in school?"

"Long story. Hey, I'll see you soon, ok? Love you," Owen declared as he reached for the button to hang up.

Amelia interrupted quickly, "Owen, don't forget we have an ultrasound in 90 minutes. 90, ok?"

"Ok, no problem," Owen faked enthusiasm as he hung up the Bluetooth.

* * *

The trio reached the house and Owen put Bronwyn at the kitchen table with her cocoa and doughnut. He turned on the TV that was normally only on for limited periods during the weekend and instructed, "Don't leave the table except to go potty, ok?" Bronwyn nodded as Owen hoped to head off any downstairs Bronwyn messes.

Oliver and Owen headed upstairs to survey the injuries. Owen grimaced with compassion at Oliver as he sat on the bathroom counter with bruises and scrapes all over. "Where should I start? What hurts most?"

"My kneeth," Oliver lisped. Oliver had already pulled his jeans off and left them in the hallway, leaving a trail of jeans, socks, and shoes from the stairway to the bathroom. The knees were badly scraped but were already beginning to scab over. Owen tried to use a washcloth to clean them just a little, but Oliver winced and begged him to stop. A huge bandaid on each knee would have to suffice for now. Owen worked his way to Oliver's palms, elbows and face encountering the same problem at each stop. As Owen surveyed the bruise on Oliver's cheek, he noticed that Finley must have punched his brother fairly hard.

"We'll get some ice on your cheek, but Oliver, there's not a lot I can do for the scrapes if you won't let me clean all this up," Owen explained patiently.

"It hurths too much, though," Oliver countered.

Looking deeply into Oliver's eyes, Owen affirmed, "I know, Buddy. How about if we clean it up at the hospital where we can spray that non-stingy cleaner on it?"

"It won't thing?" Oliver asked, confirming that it would not sting.

"Nope. I promise." Owen declared. "How about you grab some new clothes, get them on and head downstairs. Oh…and if you can handle it and it doesn't hurt your cheek too much, brush your dragon breath away." Oliver smiled and blew a giant breath toward Owen's face.

When he'd spotted himself in the mirror, he'd noticed Oliver's blood on his shirt. Owen loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and walked into his closet to find a replacement. None of his customary white shirts were pressed or clean, so he surveyed his options and chose a light blue button down. As he headed down the stairs while buttoning the shirt, Owen called out, "Stay on task, Oliver."

"Yeth, I will," Oliver hollered back agreeably.

Reaching the kitchen, Owen discovered Bronwyn stirring a number of random ingredients in a large stainless-steel bowl. She looked up at him proudly and announced, "I'm cooking you a surprise breffast, Daddy, 'cause it's been a hell of a freakin' morning." Owen smiled, trying not to show his impatience and frustration at the mess and the language. He popped Bronwyn out of her ingredient-laden nightie and carried her upstairs.

"Thanks, Bron. Let's go get you dressed and ready and we'll see if we have time for your meal. What are you making anyway?"

Bronwyn poked Owen's ear and tugged on his hair, then rubbed up against his stubbly cheek, "Bronwyn Surprise. It has lemons and Ba-tasco sauce and one banana. Then I putted in brownie mix and apple juice." Trying his best not to laugh, Owen mumbled, "Mmmmmmm." He was certain he wouldn't be able to speak without losing it.

Setting Bronwyn on her bed, Owen walked over to her closet and grabbed an outfit, "No negotiations today, Bronwyn. This is it, got it?"

"Yeah," Katie answered with disappointment. "I really, really feel like purple not blue today, but ok."

"If you wear this dress, you and I will have the same blue on," Owen attempted to reassure her. Bronwyn beamed at the insight and held her arms up high so Owen could slip the dress on over her head. He grabbed some leggings and helped her pull those on as well.

Oliver had made his way downstairs while Owen attempted to make some sort of order of Bronwyn's curls. He finally decided it was Hat Day. He stuffed her hair into a baseball cap and promised that Amelia would help with hair at the hospital.

"Hey, Dad," Oliver called out. "Thomeone'th on the phone for you."

Owen hurried down the stairs with Bronwyn in his arms and grasped his broken phone, "Dr. Hunt."

"Owen, we're about to start the ultrasound. Are you on your way?" Annalisa asked in a hushed tone.

"Kind of. Umm…Sort of. I'm trying. Can you push us back half an hour?" Owen begged.

Annalisa countered, "I _can_, but I'm not sure if Amelia's schedule will allow for that. Should I check?"

Owen pondered for a moment and requested, "Can you take the fall for me, say you're stacked up with patients, and I'll really owe you one?"

"Hmm…this once, Chief. This once," Annalisa kidded.


	31. Surgery? Gender Reveal?

**_Chapter 31: Surgery? Gender Reveal?_**

Much to Callie's dismay, the Nursing Supervisor would not schedule an additional nurse for an upcoming surgery without Owen's approval. Tired of trying to remember to find Owen and obtain his signature, Torres had assigned Jo the task of watching for Hunt. Jo was growing increasingly bored as she waited in the Main Lobby. She was frustrated that Hunt wasn't returning her calls or texts. She saw a couple of her friends hanging out by the main desk and decided to catch up with them. The conversation went from funny ER stories to boyfriends to hairstyles.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Bailey stopped at the counter. "Ladies, is the hospital _this _slow? Because I've got all sorts of work you could do if you have time to chat about hair and makeup tips." Bailey asked with a warning tone.

One of Jo's friends grinned uncomfortably and excused herself quickly. The desk clerk they had been chatting with looked back at her computer and began typing.

"Wilson?" Bailey stated flatly.

"Actually, Dr. Bailey, I'm doing exactly what I've been assigned to do," Jo smiled sweetly.

Bailey glared at Jo in disbelief, "We have a beautician training program here now?"

"Dr. Torres asked me to watch for Dr. Hunt. Long story," Jo explained.

"Hmm," Bailey expressed as she walked away. "You better not be standing around talking about hair next time I see you, Wilson."

Coming up behind Jo and surprising her with a kiss on the cheek, Alex asked, "What is that all about? Are you on her list?"

"Torres asked me to wait here for Hunt to get his signature on something and Bailey walked up and heard me chatting about hairstyles. Whatever," Jo offered.

"He just walked in – better do your job," Alex grinned and chuckled as he pointed the top of his head toward the door.

* * *

Owen came bumbling into the hospital with Bronwyn on his hip and Oliver's hand in his. Upon seeing Owen's face, Jo took in a quick breath. She had never seen the Chief look so ragged, exhausted, and stressed. Before asking for Torres' favor, Jo thought it best to offer to help first.

"Good morning, Dr. Hunt. Can I help you out? Your hands are full," Jo greeted him with a smile. Without a word, Owen handed her a bag that contained Bronwyn's snacks, toys, and change of clothes, then he steered Oliver to Jo's hand and handed Bronwyn to her.

Owen glanced at the clock over the desk and told her, "I'm late for Amelia's ultrasound. Can you watch them? Just for half an hour? I'm sorry to ask, but…" Owen fretted.

"No problem at all, Chief," Jo smiled broadly. "Can you sign this for Dr. Torres? She needs it right away."

Owen signed the paper against Jo's back without reading it. "There you go. Kids, be good for Dr. Wilson." Owen kissed each of the children and absent-mindedly kissed Jo on the lips. Jo's eyes widened as she glanced over to Alex who shrugged and chuckled. Owen took off running at full speed.

Bronwyn was giggling hysterically, "Why did my daddy kiss you? You're not one of his kids!"

"I… I'm really not sure," Jo uttered in amused confusion.

Alex approached and picked Bronwyn up. She squealed in delight when Alex held her high in the air. "How's my favorite three-year-old and why are you wearing that hat?" he asked her.

"It's been a hell of a freakin' morning," she remarked as she shook her head seriously.

Completely losing his composure, Alex laughed and advised, "Those aren't words you should use, Bronwyn."

Letting out a giant sigh, Bronwyn shrugged her shoulders and offered, "That's what Daddy keeps saying, huh, Ollie?"

Oliver looked up at Alex and Jo and nodded. Alex knelt down and started analyzing Oliver's giant bruise and scrapes. "Man, did you get in a fight or something?"

"Finley did it," Bronwyn announced as she climbed onto the floor and grasped Jo's hand.

"Yeah?" Alex asked, maintaining his gaze on Oliver. Alex gently touched Oliver's chin and cheek.

Oliver stood there in resignation, Owen had already analyzed everything, and Oliver pretty much expected some other doctor would do likewise once they arrived at the hospital. "Finley punched me, but the thcrapes are becauthe I fell on the driveway later."

Alex gritted his teeth and opened his lips wide, "Do this."

"Like thith?" Oliver confirmed as Alex looked at his teeth briefly.

"Did your brother knock your tooth out too?" Alex asked.

"Nope. That justh happened," Oliver explained.

Bronwyn pulled on Jo's lab coat and whispered as Jo knelt, "Now he talks funny." Jo smiled and put her index finger over her lips.

Alex saw that some of the scrapes needed tending. "How about if Dr. Wilson and I take you downstairs to clean all that up?" Oliver agreed and the four were on their way to the Pit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen burst into Annalisa's exam room just as the two women decided they couldn't wait any longer. He was out of breath as he approached Amelia's side and kissed her, "I'm so sorry."

"Life happens, right?" Amelia smirked. "What took you so long?"

"Basically, anything that could have gone wrong this morning did. Finley punched Ollie, threatened Bron, and snarled at me. Oliver tripped on the driveway and scraped himself up from head to toe. Bronwyn's hair is stuffed into a baseball hat because I couldn't get the snarls out. And that's just the beginning." Owen concluded by running his hand over his hair and grasping the back of his neck while taking a deep breath, "But I'm here now."

"Let's check out these babies," Annalisa announced as she placed the transducer on Amelia. "Did the two of you decide if you're finding out the genders?"

The couple looked at each other for one last confirmation and then both simultaneously answered, "Yes."

As Annalisa examined Twin One and recorded measurements and observations, she disclosed, "Twin One is a little girl." Both Amelia and Owen beamed.

"And she's looking healthy?" Owen inquired.

Without looking at him and keeping her eyes on the screen, Annalisa explained, "As far as I can see now. I'll analyze the data when we're done, and we'll confirm."

"Look how much she's grown, Owen," Amelia conveyed with wonder.

Annalisa remained focused and moved over to Twin Two. Fairly certain about what she was going to see, Annalisa braced herself and felt her stomach tighten. She was simply thankful that the baby very likely did not have _anencephaly like _Amelia's first child. Just to be sure, she focused first and foremost on the head and its shape and dimensions, "Baby Two has a well-developed brain, head and face."

"She's sucking her thumb!" Amelia squealed with delight. "Or he…which is it?"

"We'll get there in a minute. You want me to jump ahead to that, don't you?" Annalisa asked dryly.

"Absolutely," Amelia confirmed with conviction.

Annalisa moved the transducer to see what she could discover. "Another baby girl," Annalisa grinned widely. _As the couple celebrated and kissed, Annalisa returned the transducer to the baby's neck where she had left off. She pressed on the baby in an attempt to obtain a solid view of her spine. As she suspected, Annalisa saw telltale signs of spina bifida. Her heart sank with sadness, knowing how much more complicated Amelia's pregnancy had just become._

_Clearing her throat to get their attention, Annalisa softly revealed the news. "Owen and Amelia, I want to show you something." The couple, who had not watched the ultrasound since Annalisa's announcement about the gender, sobered up quickly._

_Owen spoke before Amelia had a chance, "What is it?" He squeezed Amelia's hand._

_"Let's take a look and I can show you," Annalisa offered as she turned the screen back on. "As her spine developed, some of her nerves formed this growth. See the bump there? That's a _myelomeningocele." Amelia said the word aloud at the same time Annalisa uttered it. Amelia pursed her lips and folded her arms just below her breasts. Her breathing became more intentional as she silently attempted to keep calm.

"If you like, I can page Arizona Robbins and Alex Karev to discuss surgical options and birth timing or we can wait awhile," Annalisa offered.

Owen grabbed his chin and mumbled, "Is now ok, Mia?" Amelia nodded in agreement. As Annalisa walked slowly to the phone in the exam room to request the page, Owen pulled up a chair and lay his head on Amelia's shoulder. He forced out a question, afraid of the answer, "What's this mean, Mia?"

"In utero surgery is the best option. I can't remember the details from my training – there are certain ideal weeks for the surgery that hit before the ideal weeks for a preemie birth. I'm sure Arizona can tell us more." Amelia reached her hand over and stroked Owen's hair, whispering, "We'll have options. She'll be ok."

Annalisa returned and sat down. "They should both be here shortly. In the meantime, do you have questions for me? Otherwise, I'll step out and give you time alone."

Owen shook his head, "No questions. Thanks, Annalisa."

Amelia's lips remained pursed and tight, "Owen, we're not going to fall apart yet. We need to keep it together so we can hear the details."

Owen raised his head from her shoulder and wiped away a stray tear as he nodded and asked, "But she'll be fine?"

"Likely. There may be some paralysis. Her site is low on the spine, which is very good. Some kids have very few symptoms, some experience intestinal, kidney, or hip challenges. Right now, we're mostly in a wait and see phase," Amelia explained like a neurosurgeon on duty. "Deep breath. We're keeping it together right now, right?"

"Yeah," Owen agreed numbly as he checked his phone and saw a text message from Jo.

* * *

Torres had called Jo away from the kids, so Jo left them in Alex's care. Jo sent a text to Owen letting him know that Alex had taken over and was tending to Oliver's scrapes. When Alex's pager directed him to Annalisa's office, Alex assumed Owen was ready for the kids. Carrying Bronwyn on his shoulders and holding Oliver's hand, the trio trekked across the hospital. In order to keep unemotional, Amelia asked about the chaotic morning and caught up on all the excitement.

Annalisa's medical assistant saw Karev and the kids heading toward her. She buzzed into the exam room and asked the parents if they would like the kids to come in. They both said yes. The MA explained the basic situation to Alex on a note, so he wasn't walking in blind. In the room, Owen had moved over to Annalisa's seat and shuffled the ultrasound images away from the myelomeningocele and toward one of Twin One's face.

Alex walked in with pursed lips and a nod as the kids ran up to their parents. "Mommy!" Oliver exclaimed. Over time, the Auntie title was too much of a hassle for Oliver, so he made his own decision to call Amelia 'Mommy.' The other two followed suit.

Amelia beamed as Oliver approached and leaned up and over a bit to squeeze him, "How's my rough and tumble boy?" She grasped his chin in her hands and looked at Oliver's face, continuing, "Good thing school pictures were last week, huh?"

Oliver laughed in agreement as he told Amelia, "I mithed you thith morning. It was bad and Finley was mean."

Bronwyn piped up in her typical loud voice, "Yep. And Finley punched Ollie and he gotted this close to me and said he was gonna hurt me." Each set of words had physical movements to accompany them as Bronwyn swung her fist, leaned over, and tried to imitate Finley's face. Then, knowing it would get her attention, Bronwyn added her phrase of the day, "It was a hell of a freakin' morning, Mommy."

"Hmmm…" Amelia responded with a furrowed brow. "Apparently. Who did you learn those words from?"

Owen slightly blushed and cleared his throat, then joked, "The neighbor came over this morning and…"

"Daddy, don't be a liar. You said thems words and the s word too," Bronwyn announced.

Amelia looked over at Owen with a playful angry face, "Someone is in trouble."

"Do you want to see your new sisters?" Owen asked, changing the subject. Karev walked over too, put a hand gently on Amelia's shoulder and leaned toward the display. Amelia grasped his hand in hers. Owen let the kids sit on his lap so they could be close to the images.

Bronwyn gasped with awe and delight, "Two sisters?! That's cool."

Alex leaned down to Amelia and asked detail questions in med-speak. Amelia was thankful for the distraction. He asked, "How high is it?"

Amelia mumbled, "Low. Good placement."

"Lower body movement?" he inquired. Amelia nodded then Alex asked, "Gray matter development?"

"Appears intact and fully functioning," Amelia responded.

As she spotted her little sister sucking a thumb, Bronwyn blurted out, "She needs a binky! Look at hers, Mommy."

"Excellent," Alex assessed. Arizona and Annalisa entered the room, so Alex walked over to them. Having the kids present was not ideal, but five brilliant doctors could figure it out. Having viewed portions of the scans, Alex shared his assessment of the twins' development with his colleagues. "I'm not sure if you need me here at this point. I can take the kids and deal with that."

"They might have questions about timing the surgery and delivery and about viability," Arizona reminded him.

"You know all that. I can meet with them another time after the news has sunk in a little," Alex insisted. The other two agreed.

Alex walked over to the family and suggested, "Would you two like to come with me and see some tiny babies that are just a little bigger than your sisters? You can't touch them, but we can look." The kids eagerly agreed and went to the NICU with Alex.

* * *

As they were walking out the door, Bronwyn asked Alex, "How can they tell that the babies are sisters and not brothers?"

All remaining in the room chuckled as Arizona commented, "Ah…that's good for him."

Arizona sat down on the rolling stool and reviewed the scans briefly. She added a few more scans to the collection as she moved the transducer around. She shared, "Now this is only based on what I'm seeing at this moment. I'll need to study the scans further to gain more clarity. I agree with Annalisa, both girls are thriving and healthy. As Twin Two's spine further develops, we'll be able to determine how extensively the nerves protrude. Prognosis is hopeful. We'll watch for tethered cord and further developments. Your best option is in utero surgery. Amelia, are you familiar with the studies comparing pre- and post-birth surgeries?"

Amelia nodded, "In utero is infinitely better. That's our best option."

Nodding, Arizona added, "If you opt for surgery, 19-25 weeks gestation has shown the best results, so sometime between today and the next six weeks. The 22nd week seems to be a frequent choice, but I prefer to wait until at least 24 weeks," Arizona explained.

"Why?" Owen asked, thinking the sooner the surgery, the better. Viability wasn't even on his radar.

Taking in a slow breath, Arizona explained, "Should the surgery not unfold as planned and the baby or babies need to be delivered, 24 weeks provides a 40-70% chance of survival. The 23rd week is only 10-35% with the 22nd even lower. Every day between the 24th and 26th week provides an additional 2-3% increase in the percentages. However, if we wait beyond the 24th week for the operation, the spine has less time in utero to develop and heal from the surgery. Luckily, we're dealing with two girls – girls have a higher survival rate. Alex is available for further consultation about delivery weeks and prognosis. He shared that he was very pleased with the girls' development at this point. Of course, the longer the babies remain in the womb, the better."

Arizona paused to take stock of the couple and their states of mind. She commented gently, "Even for two successful doctors, this information becomes overwhelming to absorb." Arizona shared that she had a few journal articles she wanted to share with the couple. She also advised that they consult with one of her colleagues at UCSF who pioneered the in-utero surgery study.

Once Arizona finished speaking, silence hung in the air for a few minutes.

The first to move, Amelia leaned over to grab some Kleenex. Owen whispered, "I'll do it, Mia." He gently wiped away the gel on her belly as Amelia gazed at his face. Arizona and Annalisa nearly cried as they quietly slipped out of the room.


	32. Addison Visits

**_Chapter 32: Addison Visits_**

When he found out the ultrasound was over, Alex offered to keep Bronwyn and Oliver overnight. Jo had the next 24 hours off, so she could help out too. Owen was deeply grateful and began to try to figure out the logistics of getting the kids home the following day. Alex assured him that he and Jo would be more than happy to bring them home. As Owen enveloped Amelia in his arm, Alex walked alongside them to get the carseats.

After Owen kissed her and then closed the passenger side door, Amelia began searching for her phone. Before Owen finished removing the car seats and made it to the driver's side, Amelia was already on the phone with Addison.

"Addie, I'm so glad you answered," Amelia sighed. "I really have to talk."

"No problem, Amy. How are my godchildren?" Addison answered playfully. Amelia had called her earlier on in the pregnancy as soon as they found out about the multiples. She knew Addison could help her really understand the Vanishing Twin situation.

Amelia didn't respond for a few seconds. She blinked her eyes several times and covered her mouth with her hand briefly.

"Amy, are you still there?" Addison inquired.

"Yeah," Amelia answered quickly. She was so determined to not fall apart until she arrived at home, but her resolve was crumbling. Amelia swallowed hard. Trying to sound chipper, Amelia shared with a cracking voice, "They're both girls."

"What's wrong, Amy? C'mon, it's me here," Addison responded seriously as she heard the unsteady announcement.

Amelia began to cry. Owen glanced at her quickly and moved his hand over to hers. Grasping it and raising his hand to her quivering lips, she kissed it gently. He loosened his grip and gently wiped the tears off her cheek before re-grasping her hand. Their vital connection rested on the seat the rest of the drive home.

"Um…" Amelia stuttered.

"Sweetie…Amelia…take your time. I'm here as long as it takes," Addison assured her.

Amelia croaked out the words, "Twin Two…she has Spina Bifida D. I have to have surgery. I need you here."

Addison slowly closed her eyes as she asked, "Where are you right now, Amelia?"

"In the car. Owen's here. We're going home," Amelia explained.

As Amelia spoke, Addison was quickly throwing clothes in a bag. "I can be on my way tonight. The next flight out," Addison offered.

"Please," Amelia sobbed. "I'm scared, Addison."

"I know," Addison affirmed. "Amelia. You are strong and resilient. A woman of resolve and determination. Somehow this will all work out." Owen pulled the car into the garage but remained in the car with Amelia.

"What if it doesn't?" Amelia cried. "Addie, what if she's paralyzed or blind or gets hydrocephalus or has seizures or…"

"Amelia…Amelia…stop. Deep breath," Addison interjected. "No 'what ifs.' Slow down and just get through the next hour with Owen at your side. I'll call you as soon as I book a flight."

"Ok," Amelia whimpered as she hung up the phone. She squeezed Owen's hand and pointed toward the door to the house. Unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door, she followed Owen as he stepped inside. Owen held on to Amelia as if she couldn't walk alone, even though they both knew she truly could. While normally such tending would rub her the wrong way, Amelia leaned into Owen's chest as she mumbled, "She's coming up. As soon as she can."

"Ok," Owen said softly as they approached the stairs. Without asking, he reached down and picked Amelia up. He was a bit unsure if it would get him in trouble with her but decided to proceed. Amelia melted into his grasp, trying to share the conversation with him and attempting to run through the afternoon's schedule.

Repeating herself unintentionally, Amelia muttered, "She's on her way."

"Mhm," Owen responded gently as he neared their bedroom.

"Finley. He needs to be picked up from school. What time is it? And the little kids, they're going to need clothes and toothbrushes and PJs…"

Interrupting, Owen whispered, "I'm on it. Finley gets out of school in 45 minutes. Everything is handled."

As Owen set Amelia on the bed and snuggled up with her, she insisted, "You need space, too, Owen. These are your babies too." She concluded her statement by placing her hand over the babies and Owen mimicked her moves. Twin One was kicking and moving around and Twin Two seemed to be pushing toward Amelia's skin and ribs.

Owen chuckled lightly and suggested, "I think Two's trying to wipe Mama's tears."

Amelia smiled through her slowing tears and turned to kiss Owen. "You need to take care of you too, Owen," Amelia re-emphasized.

"I will. I promise," Owen pledged. "What can I get you? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Amelia rubbed her face with both of her hands and requested, "Maybe some water."

Looking deeply and seriously into her eyes, Owen assured her, "I'll be right back. You sure you don't want anything else?" Amelia nodded.

While he was downstairs, Owen heated up some soup and put together some simple snacks. He thought Amelia might eat if there was food in front of her. As he maneuvered around the kitchen, he called Lynne, who was due back the day after next. After that brief call, he headed back upstairs with Amelia's water and soup. Upon entering the Master Bedroom, Owen found Amelia asleep. He set the tray on a side table where she would see it if she woke up and covered her up in a blanket. Then he stood in the doorway gazing at her for a few minutes before leaving to pick up Finley.

* * *

Finley seemed to be in an infinitely better mood than he'd been that morning. Hopping into the car and noticing the little kids weren't there, he asked Owen about them. Owen shared that they would be spending the night at Alex's because he and Amelia had received some concerning news about the babies. In an oversimplified description, Owen explained that one baby's spinal cord wasn't fully inside the spine like it should be.

"Is the baby going to be ok?" Finley asked with a tinge of fear and concern.

"Yes. I think so. We're still learning about our options and about her situation," Owen offered.

Finley caught the gender reference immediately, "Her?"

Owen chuckled, "Two of them."

"Isn't Bronwyn enough?" Finley joked with a grin.

On the way home, Owen and Finley stopped to replace Owen's shattered phone. On a day like the one Owen had, he didn't even attempt to calculate the best deal or option. Instead, he just explained the situation honestly and offered a glimpse into Oliver's fall and their chaotic morning. The representative explained that since he was within the first 24 hours, she could void the previous contract and they could simply start again with a replacement phone at no cost. The offer sounded too good to be true, but Owen signed the papers and left with a new phone. He was fairly sure the rep had found a way to maneuver around the system, but he took the surprise as a sign of grace and hope.

On their way home, Owen offered Finley the option of joining the other kids or staying home that night. In a moment of rare preciousness – which occurred less and less frequently lately – Finley expressed, "I want to stay home. You guys probably need help around the house and stuff." Owen grinned proudly and agreed as they pulled into the garage.

* * *

Amelia was watching TV as Owen came to the bedroom to check on her. He looked at her with his blue eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed and uttered, "How was your nap?"

"Nice," Amelia smiled. "Jake called to let us know Addison's arriving at SeaTac at 6:00pm. I can go get her and give you some down time. Where's Finley?"

Owen shared Finley's offer to help and then suggested, "I'll go to the airport. You just rest. I'll get some stuff together for the little kids and drop it by Karev's on my way there. It's no problem."

"I'm not a fragile and helpless maiden, Owen," Amelia smirked as she cocked her head.

"I know, I know. Truth be told, I need to stop at the hospital so I can bring some work home and I want to grab a short-term disability form for Annalisa to sign. Assuming that you want to take some time off," he quickly covered his level of protection by confirming the decision with Amelia.

"Whether I like it or not, yes. Maybe I should resign, and we can figure everything out after the babies are a little older," Amelia mused much to Owen's surprise.

Owen suggested, "Let's not make such a huge decision today, Mia. One step at a time?" Amelia nodded.

* * *

Not long afterward, Owen left for his multiple errands. He figured Addison would want to see the images right away, so he decided they could stop at the hospital on their way home from the airport. Calling Annalisa to give her a heads up, Owen explained Addison's friendship and visit. Then he stopped at Karev's. His house was already a huge mess as Alex and the kids chased each other around the racetrack of his living room, dining room, kitchen and hallway. Jo answered the door and joked that it was like any other night, only with three kids instead of one. Owen hugged each of the kids and told them good night. Alex walked him out to the car to hear an update on Amelia's state of mind. Sharing just a small amount of Amelia's call to Addison, Owen mentioned that he was on his way to pick Addie up at the airport.

Addison sent a text to Owen to coordinate the pick-up spot and saw him just as he drove up. Hopping in the car, she kidded, "So, this is what budding families of 7 are driving these days, huh?"

Owen chuckled as Addie held her gaze on him and put her hand on his arm, "Just between us, how are _you_?"

"It's… uh… it's tough news. I'm holding myself together. I figured I could have some time alone while you and Amelia caught up," Owen disclosed.

"It _is _tough news. I'm so sorry," Addison shared.

Owen pursed his lips and responded, "Thanks." After a brief pause in the conversation, Owen summarized the ultrasound and findings, concluding with, "If you'd like, we can stop by the hospital and you can review the scans and her file."

"Sure," Addison agreed with surprise. Owen most certainly was containing himself emotionally if he was considering the level of detail he had just shared.

By the time they arrived at the hospital, the day shift had clocked out and the smaller night crew was on duty. The hallways were quiet, and the hospital seemed more peaceful when it wasn't bustling with emergencies and people. "I love my job and the daily chaos, but there is something wonderful about being here at night," Owen mused as they approached Annalisa's office.

Annalisa had downloaded Amelia's file and scans onto a tablet shortly after Owen had called on his way to the airport. Leaving Addison to peruse the films, Owen ran to his office and gathered paperwork to take home. When he returned, Addie was speaking to both Arizona and Annalisa by phone. The amazing after-hours dedication of his staff and friends touched his heart.

* * *

When Addison and Owen arrived back at the house, she commented that it was even quieter than the hospital had been. Owen joked that leaving the little kids with Karev and Jo made the silence possible. The duo headed to the Master Bedroom and found Finley and Amelia snuggled together and asleep. Owen mouthed, "Wine?" to Addison and she nodded.

Returning downstairs, Addison looked at the pictures of the kids and the family displayed on the front of the refrigerator while Owen opened a bottle of Cabernet. "The five of you make an incredible family. What are the kids' names and ages, again?" she asked him as she took a sip of wine.

Owen stood next to Addison, wine glass in hand, and proudly shared, "This one here is Finley. He's eleven, is an avid and talented soccer player, and a great student. He's at that stage where one minute he's practicing being a snarly teenager and then next minute he's cuddled up like he is right now. Over here, that's Oliver," Owen paused and chuckled before continuing, "Oliver is a fireball of 1st grade energy. He's seven and wants to do everything his brother does. Too busy to focus on details, he'd go to school naked if we didn't remind him to get dressed. He just lost one of his front teeth, so he speaks with a lisp now. And this little beauty is Bronwyn. She's nearly four and, as you can see, a redhead. She has the stubborn and determined personality to match the stereotype. Dancing, tattling on her brothers, and choosing mismatched outfits are her talents."

Addison smiled broadly at Owen and shared her observation, "You're a loving dad, Owen. I loved watching your face light up as you spoke about each of them."

Shifting his feet, Owen blushed slightly and admitted, "Even though it hasn't been very long, I honestly can't imagine life without them, and I barely remember my life before them." He paused and then held his hand out toward the couches, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure," Addison responded with a grin. She curled up in the corner cushions and snuggled under a blanket. Owen started a fire in the fireplace and sat directly across from it.

"So…" Addison broke the comfortable silence a few minutes later, "any questions about the babies or the upcoming series of events?" Amelia heard the question as she approached the stairs. Rather than walking downstairs as planned, she sat down on the top stair and eavesdropped on the conversation.

Owen gazed into the fire and lay his head on the back of the cushion as he stretched his feet onto the coffee table. With plodding words, he said, "I have a million questions. I know we're in great, talented, skilled hands. Amelia's resilience and resolve will serve the babies well. It's hard to know where to start, what to worry about, what not to worry about. You know?"

"Absolutely," Addison answered after taking another sip of wine. "I don't want to be pushy, either. It's been a tremendously long day for you. If you'd prefer to talk about something else or to not talk at all, I'm amenable."

After waiting about 30 seconds, Owen stood up and offered to refill Addie's glass. When he handed it to her, he checked the fire and then headed to the windows. He opened two windows just enough for them to hear the sound of the water lapping on the shore but not enough to let the evening breeze blow in. Facing outward, he described his actions with a soft laugh, "I like to do this – have a crackling fire and then open the windows to hear the water. Amelia gets after me because it affects the heat bill." Amelia smiled to herself from the top of the stairway, knowing Owen's story was 100% accurate.

Addison remained silent, hoping the space would open up an opportunity for Owen to let down his guard. Owen took a sip of wine, continued gazing outside, and brought up questions about the timing of the surgery, "I'm confused about the sweet spot where the in-utero surgery can work its best magic and the baby or babies could safely be delivered if necessary."

"It's not an easy answer and, truthfully, I'd like to review Amelia's situation more deeply before providing a definitive answer. The surgery can occur between 19-25 weeks. Viability increases tremendously at 25 weeks to 55-70%, but, honestly, viability does not ensure freedom from lifelong disabilities. My goal would be to keep Twin One as intact as possible so she can be as close to full-term as we can get her. We'll do everything possible to prevent delivery of Twin Two when we operate, of course. The sweet spot is usually around 24 weeks in my book, but every specialist has solid reasons for other timing preferences."

"What's the likelihood Twin Two will die on the table?" Owen asked flatly. "The question has haunted me all day, but I didn't want to utter it in front of Amelia."

"Very, very low," Addison assured him. "However, not surviving beyond the NICU or beyond infancy is always a concern."

Owen continued to gaze into the dark skies on the other side of the windows, "Times like these are not good times to be a doctor. I know just enough to have far too many complications and possibilities on my radar."

"I know," Addison responded with compassion. "Have you chosen names yet?"

"No. Haven't even talked about it. I was thinking Hope would be a great name for Twin Two, but I'd want to make sure Amelia's on board with it. I'd like to choose names as soon as possible, though. It feels so impersonal to call them Twin One and Twin Two."

"I have a few name ideas," Amelia interjected as she approached Addison and hugged her.

Owen turned toward the room and grinned at Amelia, "You do, huh?"

Amelia smirked at Owen as she sat down on the sofa, "Hope is a beautiful name, Owen, but 'Hope Hunt' doesn't work for me."

Chuckling, Owen acknowledged her insights, "Maybe it's the two one-syllable words. I hear you."

"I love the sentiment, though," Amelia affirmed.

"How about Asha? It means hope and life," Addison suggested. The couple met each other's eyes.

Owen tried the sound, "Asha Hunt." He nodded and smiled toward Amelia, "Twin Two: Asha Gabrielle. Amelia? What do you think?"

Amelia nodded, "I like it. I hope she has dark hair. Doesn't sound like a redhead's name."

"You can color it. What the hell!" Addison laughed. "What about Twin One?"

"Madeline?" Amelia glanced at Owen.

He shrugged lightly, "Sure. Madeline Hunt. I like it. Madeline What Hunt?"

Amelia looked up to the ceiling. "Hmmmm…Madeline Carolyn and Madeline Evelyn both sound ridiculous," she pointed out trying each of the grandma's names.

"Madeline Hope," Finley answered sleepily from the kitchen counter as he poured himself some water.

Simultaneously, Amelia and Owen exclaimed, "Perfect. Love it."

* * *

**Just so you know, the babies names have not been officially chosen yet.**


	33. Family Time

**_Chapter 33: Family Time_**

In the blink of an eye, Week 23 arrived. After consulting with numerous doctors, Owen and Amelia had decided to schedule the in-utero surgery at Week 24. Heading up the surgical team, Addison was in constant touch with Annalisa and Arizona by phone. The plan was that she would return to Seattle in a few days.

Surgery and the lifestyle change it would bring were only days away. Once surgery occurred, preventing premature birth would be a central concern. Therefore, the medical team was insisting Amelia stay in order to be monitored at the hospital. There was a remote possibility, if all indicators were ideal, that she could be at home on bedrest until the twins were born. The likelihood that the girls would be born healthy and would thrive after their births increased with each day Amelia could remain pregnant, so each decision would be carefully considered.

Over the last month, Amelia had shifted to a part-time, PRN Neurologist/Neurosurgeon position at the hospital. The slower pace and reduced stress provided her opportunities to savor her chosen vocation. She especially enjoyed having a light caseload, which enabled her to spend more time with each patient.

On one particular day, as Amelia sat in the patient's room waiting for a spouse to arrive at the hospital, she took an opportunity to put her feet up and rest. Such moments were a gift compared to the hours and days Amelia had spent on her feet as Chief of Neurosurgery. In those days, Amelia would have never had time to sit in a hospital room with a deceased patient to wait for the family to arrive. Working at the hospital and being the administrator of a department had simply filled more minutes than there were in a day. Emergencies, pre- and post-op rounds, and pages for consults filled any time that remained. But now that she had resigned from the post, the slower pace of piecework offered opportunities to be less rushed and to be more intentional with her time.

Earlier in the day, Michelle, a young adult with a four-year-old daughter and a loving husband, had a post-op seizure. The seizure led to a heart attack and reviving her became a lost cause. Having worked so closely with the family, Amelia felt the least she could do was wait for Michelle's husband, Jack, to arrive at the hospital. Additionally, the quiet of Michelle's hospital room offered Amelia an opportunity to pause, ponder, and rest. He would be at least an hour, so Amelia closed the door and sat on one of the bedside chairs. The waiting would give her a chance to process her memories of the code and surgery.

* * *

One of the nurses informed Owen that there was now an unexpected opening in an OR. She sought his decision about whose surgery should be moved up on the schedule since two doctors both felt their patient needed tending sooner than the other one. Upon hearing about the OR, Owen asked which surgery had been shortened and why. After finding out Amelia's patient had died, he called her cell to find out where she was.

Amelia's phone rang and she picked it up to see who was calling. Seeing Owen's smiling face with the caller ID, she answered and smiled upon hearing his voice. "Hey…" Owen said slowly, "How are you?"

Amelia responded with exhaustion, "We did everything we could. This patient just hits a little close to home, you know?"

Owen listened and offered, "Where are you now? In my office or back home?" Since she'd resigned as Chief of Neurosurgery and lost the accompanying office, Amelia had easily charmed her way into using Owen's office at times.

"Neither," Amelia replied, "I'm in Michelle's room waiting for the family. I don't want them to have to wait for me to drive over here once they arrive and there's really no sense in going back and forth. Besides, this way I can complete the surgery notes before I leave."

Owen listened patiently and intently, trying to read Amelia's tone of voice, energy level and general mood. He allowed some silence before responding, "Would you like some company?"

Amelia smiled softly, saying, "Actually, yes, I would. Do you really have time?"

Owen confidently reassured her, "I'll make time. I'll be right there."

Owen hung up and breathed deeply. He was not able to shake a feeling that Amelia was burning the candle at both ends even with the reduced workload. She constantly reassured him that she was being conscientious about balancing her time and energy. Yet, in his own protective way, Owen kept a careful eye on her.

Owen approached Kepner to turn over some patients before sitting with his wife. He explained, "Amelia lost a patient, so I'm going to check in with her. Here are the cases I've been handling – nothing too extensive or earth shattering. We're just waiting on lab results for these two and an ultrasound for this one."

Kepner replied with reassurance, "No problem."

Owen reached Michelle's room and entered with a heavy look of sadness and concern aimed at Amelia. "Owen, I've lost patients before. Please tell me your offer wasn't made because you thought I was falling apart."

Now the Amelia he knew and loved was coming through. Owen smirked and patted Amelia's knee as he sat next to her and put an arm around her. She leaned over to his warm, muscular body as she allowed him to be the strength that held her up. "That was a polished professional response, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt. Now," he paused to kiss her head, "How's my pregnant, hormonal wife?"

Amelia's eyes glazed with tears that did not fall, "She was so young. It was supposed to be an easy surgery. Everything looked so promising and then, in an instant, she was gone. Life changes so fast sometimes." Owen looked her in the eye with compassion, locking his gaze. She smiled and changed the subject, "Tell me about your day so far."

Owen continued to gaze at her with love. Her self-assurance and composure put a lump in his throat. He took a deep breath and told Amelia every silly, funny, or peculiar ER situation he could remember, leaving out the facts or details surrounding the three teen deaths he'd pronounced first thing that morning. Before too long, the couple was chatting about their kids and the pregnancy. Jack, Michelle's husband, arrived. Amelia stood up and hugged Jack, saying, "Jack, I'm sorry." Then she introduced Owen, "This is Dr. Hunt, our Chief of Surgery."

Jack nodded at Owen and turned back to Amelia knowing they had covered the details and risks multiple times, "You warned us. We knew the risks. She knew the risks, but she was insistent."

Grinning in agreement, Amelia affirmed, "She _was_ insistent. Her determination was admirable."

"Thanks for all you did to help, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt," Jack responded as he pulled up a chair next to his wife's bed. "You will be in my prayers as you face your own adventures in the coming weeks." Jack nodded down toward her growing baby bump. Amelia put her hand on Jack's shoulder and encouraged him to be in touch with her if any questions arose.

* * *

Owen and Amelia stepped into the hallway, walking side by side. "I'd like to run a possibility by you," Owen mentioned casually.

"Ok," Amelia shrugged indifferently. "What is it?"

Owen placed his hand on the small of her back and guided Amelia into the Attendings' Lounge. The couple sat on the sofa as Owen disclosed an idea he had just run by the Board for approval, "I was thinking about how incredibly bored you might become on bedrest, so I took it upon myself to ask the Board about creating an interim position for you. Of course, the choice is yours, but I'm thinking the arrangement could be a win-win."

"And what's the arrangement?" Amelia inquired as she looked out of the corner of her eye toward him.

"There are details and options that we can clarify together, but the basic concept is that you could work on some of my Chief of Surgery management paperwork while waiting for the babies. I know I moved forward without talking to you first, but that was really more a matter of timing than anything else. If you hate the idea, we can pretend I never mentioned it," Owen explained.

Amelia smiled, "I love that you've thought about how boring the bedrest will be for me. I suppose I'd be willing to play it by ear. My abilities will depend on how the surgery goes and the post-op realities, but I agree that it sounds like a great plan. Thank you, Owen," she concluded as she kissed him.

One kiss became two, then three, then to hands slipping under scrub tops. "This is what I'm going to miss the most," Owen flirted as they made out.

Amelia pulled back momentarily and playfully pointed out, "This, we'll be able to do. It's sex you'll miss, right? Or are you planning on not kissing me for the duration of the pregnancy?" Owen chuckled and pulled her on top of him as he lay down on the length of the couch.

As they continued to kiss, Karev happened to walk into the lounge. At first, neither party noticed the other. Alex grabbed an apple and bit into it as he spotted Owen and Amelia. On his way out the door, Karev casually mentioned, "You two do know there are on call rooms for that right?" Without stopping or skipping a beat, Alex continued down the hallway and grinned to himself.

* * *

Later that evening, Amelia read Bronwyn's favorite bedtime story to her, Bronwyn and the Babies. Bronwyn leaned on Amelia and cuddled her blankie as she read. When the book was finished, Bronwyn sat up and kissed Amelia's baby bump, whispering, "Good night, Asha. Good night, Madeline." Amelia kissed Bronwyn and made her way down the hall to read to Oliver, who was supposed to have changed into PJs and brushed his teeth by the time Amelia arrived.

PJs on and already in bed, Oliver was playing with a Batman and Hot Wheel on top of his blankets. Batman was using the Hot Wheel as a skateboard and the skateboard could jump into the sky and run up and down walls. "Hey, buddy," Amelia greeted him. "Ready to read?"

"I gueth so," Oliver shrugged with a grin, his front tooth still missing.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Amelia asked.

Oliver gritted his teeth and opened his lips wide, "Yep."

"It's looking good in there, Ollie. I'm proud of you for getting ready and in bed on your own," Amelia praised him. She began to pick up the book on his nightstand. The arrangement was that she would read a page and then he would read a page.

After a page a piece, Oliver yawned and asked, "Can we thnuggle and talk?" Amelia put her arm around the little boy who had truly become her own and asked Oliver what he wanted to talk about. He had many questions about the babies. His questions ranged from asking where they would sleep to would he have to be quiet all the time to wondering if Amelia would still read to him at night. Amelia's favorite questions were whether or not he'd be able to hold the babies followed by wondering how soon he could teach them to play soccer. As Amelia chatted about how life might change and how it would stay the same, Oliver fell asleep in her embrace. A few minutes later, Amelia faded off to sleep next to Ollie.

Finley and Owen had been playing a board game in the Dining Room and had anticipated Amelia joining them once the little kids were settled in bed. Finley had been playing Amelia's turns for her so she could join in when she returned. When the game was almost over, Finley asked what was taking her so long. Owen suggested they slip upstairs and try to find her. Nobody was in the Master Bedroom and Bronwyn was sleeping alone in her princess bed. As they peeked into Oliver's room, they spotted Amelia and Oliver asleep and cuddled in his racecar bed.

"Hey, Mommy," Owen whispered in her ear as he leaned down and gently kissed his wife. She looked up sleepily and smiled softly as Owen picked her up and carried her to their bed. Finley, unsure what to do, headed toward his room. Stepping into the hallway, Owen encouraged Finley to come to the Master Bedroom, "The girls are kicking up a storm. Mom's wondering if you want to feel them."

Finley grinned and came into the room. Amelia patted the side of her bed and encouraged him to sit down beside her. Looking at her tentatively, Finley slowly reached out his hand. Amelia grasped it and placed it where she was feeling kicks, advising, "If you press too hard, they usually stop. Just set your hand down gently." The second he placed his hand on Amelia's belly, one of the babies kicked hard. Finley chuckled with surprise and asked, "Does that hurt you?"

"No," Amelia explained, "but it can get harder as they grow." The girls were active, and Amelia occasionally moved Finley's hand toward the stray hand or foot that was moving. Owen slipped onto the bed from his side and added his hand to the adventure. Those few minutes were moments to embed in their memories. As Finley began to fade, he lay down beside Amelia continuing to anticipate the babies' kicks. Before long, he had fallen asleep. Owen suggested they just let him sleep there overnight unless he awoke before morning. Amelia agreed.

About an hour after the oldest three had fallen asleep, Bronwyn came padding in wanting to crawl into bed with her parents. She'd had a bad dream and was scared. Owen picked her up and set her beside him. With Owen's arm wrapped around her, Bronwyn fell fast asleep. Not long after that, Oliver came in after hearing a noise outside. Ollie crawled up between Amelia and Owen as Owen expressed gratitude for a king-sized bed.

The next morning, as Lynne came up to wake the children, she spotted the family asleep like a litter of kittens. Unable to resist, she snapped a picture of them and decided Saturday was a perfect morning for them to all sleep in.


	34. Surgery Time

**_Chapter 34: Surgery Time_**

Amelia insisted on picking Addie up at the airport on Sunday afternoon. After all, Amelia would be stuck in bed for up to 12 weeks after her surgery. Rather than pick her up at the curb, Amelia parked the car and walked to the area where Addison would emerge from the gate area. She felt like a little girl anticipating Christmas, because she was about to see Addison.

"Amy!" Addison exclaimed as she ran toward Amelia. Upon reaching her, Addison set her hand on the baby bump and exclaimed, "Hi girls!" Then Addie looked up at Amelia and said, "They've been growing. That's great. Really great." Addison and Amy walked to the car arm in arm catching up on the last few weeks as if months had passed since their last visit.

That evening, Owen and Amelia hosted a small gathering at the house. Originally, they had considered going out to a restaurant. Once they considered all the kids who would be a part of the night, having dinner Chez Hunt made far more sense. Addison and Amy arrived to find that Derek had come early to help Owen. They were each drinking a beer as they barbequed on the back porch. Zola, Bronwyn and Bailey ran up and down the stairs as Oliver and Finley pretended to be monsters trying to catch them. The scene was noisy, happy, and full of laughter.

Before long, Arizona and Sophia arrived, and Annalisa was just minutes behind them. Karev, Jo, and Meredith soon arrived and rounded out the party. Jo had really wanted to find a reason not to come and hang out with uber-specialists and attendings, but Alex wore her down with his brown puppy dog eyes. Jo was tempted to play with the kids instead of interacting with the adults, but she knew that would only make her seem younger in all their eyes. Instead, she'd made Alex promise he'd attentive and seek her out if they ended up in different conversations.

Amelia had encouraged everyone to help themselves to drinks in the fridge, pointing out that she was going to make a nest on the couch and let everyone come to her. With all of her doctors present and an over-protective husband hovering, Amelia didn't stand a chance to get away with being on her feet or busily entertaining. Alex heeded the invitation, grabbing himself a beer then heading out to the back porch. Jo poured herself a glass of wine and paused before deciding where to go. She didn't want to Velcro herself to Alex too obviously, and she noticed Amelia was sitting alone.

"Can I join you, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt?" Jo asked Amelia.

Amelia grinned and patted the couch, "Absolutely, but here, call me Amelia."

"I'll try," Jo offered, "but that might be a stretch for me."

"Ahh, you can do it, Jo. I have faith in you," Amelia joked.

"Can I get you anything before I sit down?" Jo asked.

Amelia declined, then gazed out at the porch, chuckling, "Look at them. A brain surgeon, trauma surgeon and pediatric surgeon. Brilliant men who hold lives in their hands daily. But today, they pretty much look like idiots as they stand there joking and the steak in the back is engulfed in flames."

"Should I tell them?" Jo laughed in response.

"Hell, no," Amelia responded with expressive brows, then hollered to the others, "Addie, Mer – look out there at the smart guys. See what I see?" Annalisa and Arizona were sitting outside on another part of the porch, deep in conversation, and didn't hear Amelia.

"Oh...my...God…they just never grow up do they?" Addison exclaimed as she shook her head.

Meredith took a sip of wine, smiled, and yelled, "Who likes their steak well done?!"

Derek looked toward Mer with confusion as Karev and Owen had moved on to the shore, skipping rocks into the water. Derek rolled his eyes then ran over to squelch the fire. He yelled down to Owen and Alex who, rather than helping their buddy out, busted out laughing. Derek responded by pointing at them and insisting that they could share the overly well-done cut.

Alex glanced inside curiously to check on Jo. She smiled when she caught his eye. He winked and raised his beer as if to toast her.

Addison and Meredith joined Amelia and Jo on the couch as Amelia grinned and shared, "Look at that! I just love seeing Alex being adorable. It happens so seldom at the hospital."

Addison looked up to the ceiling trying not to respond, and Amelia stretched out her foot and nudged Addison's leg. Meredith stated with assurance, "He's always been a big softie deep down with a hard-exterior façade. That's our Alex. He's like those yummy strawberry candies with a thick, hard outer shell and all soft and mushy inside."

Amelia chimed in, "or like Rolos or Peanut Butter cups."

"Or like Zotz…remember those? You know, a little zing and surprise inside? That's Alex," Addison kidded suggestively.

"If we're sticking to candy metaphors, I'd say he's more like a blow pop, very hard but yummy" Jo mused realizing immediately how her observation, intended to be innocent and silly, sounded nasty.

As everyone laughed, Addison prodded, "And what if we're not sticking to candy metaphors?"

"Hmmm," Jo coyly paused and offered with a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin, "I'd say a really large, perfectly-sized, ripe banana, but that's all you're getting from me."

The rest of the women in the room burst into hysterical laughter as Owen, Derek and Alex all looked toward them with complete confusion.

Alex stepped through the open door and grinned, "What's so funny?"

Addison turned to face Alex and shook her head as she laughed, "Oh nothing."

"Yep, nothing. Nothing at all," Meredith affirmed with a giggle.

"Actually, it was something Jo said," Amelia joked with a smile. Jo's mouth and eyes opened wide as she glanced at Amelia for calling her out.

Alex walked further inside and grabbed another beer out of the fridge. He threw some chips, dip, and a huge scoop of mixed fruit on a plate. As walked over to Jo, leaning down to kiss her, he flirted, "Something you said, huh? What's so funny?"

Jo smiled sweetly at Alex, saying nothing, as he poked a piece of melon with his fork and put it in his mouth.

Seemingly out of the blue, Addison observed, "You like those chunks of melon, huh, Alex?"

He shrugged and nodded casually as he poked a piece of banana and moved his fork toward Jo's mouth, "Want some?"

"Always. I love bananas," Jo grinned mischievously as the others tried to hold back laughter.

Sensing there was a joke in the room to which he was not privy, Alex strutted back out to the porch and approached Arizona and Annalisa. The women appeared to be sharing a deep conversation.

"Hey, I thought there was no strategizing tonight," Alex pointed out.

"We're talking about shoes, Alex," Arizona responded dryly. "What heel height works best for you?"

"Well…the higher they are, the sexier they are. As long as the chick can balance on them, I'm good," Alex shared.

Arizona rolled her eyes and corrected, "No, you're crude."

"Yeah, but you already knew that," Alex retorted before taking another drink of his beer.

"So, Annalisa," Arizona suggested, "shall we talk about surgical strategies? It might keep Alex away."

The rest of the evening was filled with quips, laughter, and conversation. The party had been the ideal pre-op event for both Amelia and Owen. Barring the one extreme steak, the food was wonderful. The kids had run and played until they dropped like exhausted puppies in the TV room. Jo found that simply chatting with the attendings and being herself minimized her feelings of intimidation.

After everyone had left and Addison had fallen asleep in the guest room, Owen snuggled up next to Amelia on the couch. His back leaned against the kitchen-side of the sofa with his legs extended toward the water. Amelia was perpendicular to him, facing the water as her head rested on his lap and he stroked her hair.

"Everything changes tomorrow," Amelia sighed thoughtfully.

Owen cocked his head and looked down at his wife, "Is that good, bad, or somewhere in between?"

"Yes," Amelia chuckled. "Just different. Tomorrow's the turning point. The surgery could be a phenomenal success and the girls could stay inside for weeks, or, worst case scenario…"

"Shhh, shhhh," Owen whispered, "No worst-case scenarios. We're not going into that OR with worst case scenarios on our radars."

Amelia smiled up at Owen and nodded, confirming, "You're right."

* * *

Owen and Amelia reported to the hospital early Monday morning, leaving the kids in Lynne's care. Being on the other side of the process meant reporting to the hospital at 5:30am for an 8:00am surgery rather than arriving around 7:30am to scrub and quickly greet the patient. They checked in at the front desk rather than heading directly to the lounge or to Owen's office. The morning's paperwork consisted of filling out insurance and medical history forms rather than chart notes. The couple waited in uncomfortable waiting room chairs reading outdated magazines between having pre-op bloodwork drawn, chatting with the billing coordinator, and turning in some paperwork. This side of the table was surprisingly unfamiliar to both of them.

A CNA stepped into the waiting area, looked down at the papers in her hand, and called out, "Mrs. Shepherd?" Owen and Amelia smiled at one another and walked toward the CNA.

"Actually, it's Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, but that's ok," Amelia clarified.

The CNA apologized and looked at Owen with a reassuring grin, "Actually, Mr. Shepherd, we'll come find you when your wife is settled in. You'll have a chance to see her just before her surgery."

Owen echoed his wife's sentence, "Actually, it's Dr. Hunt, and I'll be in the OR with the surgeons." He held out his hand and introduced himself with a reassuring smile, "I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Owen Hunt, Chief of Surgery."

"I'm Polly," she said as she grasped Owen's hand. After releasing her hand, she continued, "Oh…my. I'm sorry, doctors. None of that is noted here. I apologize," the CNA responded looking scared and anxious.

Grinning, Owen reassured her, "Really, it's an honest mistake." The CNA, intimidated by having her boss standing in front of her, lost track of her routine. Owen, reading Polly's confusion, asked, "Where to next? We're not used to this side of the OR?"

"Right," Polly nodded. She grinned at Amelia and led her to the scales with a silly and awkward smile, "Everyone's favorite stop." Polly likely said this line to at least 20 people a day.

After recording Amelia's weight, Polly led them to a room. "I have a note here that you've been assigned to a side room rather than the regular curtain beds, so we'll head this way." Amelia looked at Owen, who was behind the special treatment. He smiled and shrugged as he followed behind the women.

Polly turned the corner, bent down to grab a gown from the bottom drawer of the exam table. "If you could change into the gown and remove all of your jewelry…"

Interrupting, Amelia set her hand on Polly's arm, "I know the details on this part."

"Of course, you do," Polly grimaced as she shook her head. "I'll be back in a minute to take your vitals."

Owen sat in a side chair and checked the emails on his phone until he stood to tie the back of Amelia's gown for her. As he typed and tapped, he wondered aloud, "Why _don't _we allow family members back until the patient has changed? Seems ridiculous because then the assistant is walking to the waiting area twice instead of once. Aren't they busy enough? Why couldn't we ask the patient for his or her preference? Or have them check a box on one of the 6,000 forms we make them fill out? Do you have a piece of paper, Mia? I'm gonna keep notes today."

Amelia grinned broadly as she settled herself on the bed. "You're precious."

Owen looked up, confused, "Huh?"

"Your inability to just be a normal husband whose wife is having surgery. It's cute. And, yes, there's a pad of paper about the size of a scrip pad in my purse," Amelia explained.

Smiling and slightly blushing, he offered, "I could take your vitals too, you know?"

Amelia oooh'd and ahhhh'd as she shared an exaggerated response. "Oh, Dr. Hunt," she panted and cooed, "can we play doctor?" The couple laughed with one another until Amelia rubbed her hands along her arms.

"Are you cold?" Owen asked. "It's freezing in here." He stood to go into the hallway to grab a heated blanket as he held his index finger up in the air, saying, "Another item for my improvement list." Returning with two thin hospital blankets, he wrapped one around Amelia's back and placed one around her legs, belly and chest.

"Mmm, where's my comment card?" Amelia joked, "I'm giving that sweet red-headed male nurse's assistant a star for bringing me warm blankies." Hugging his wife tightly, Owen chuckled at her silly words.

As he stood and swayed back and forth from right to left hugging his wife, the CNA knocked softly and proceeded inside. Owen stepped away and sat down as the CNA announced, "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, let's get your vitals." As she worked, she also confirmed the information on the ID bracelet and then placed it on Amelia's wrist.

A maternity RN, Jane, walked in as Polly scurried about. She greeted the couple warmly and with hugs, "Dr. Hunt, good morning. What's it like on this side of the OR?"

"Good morning, Jane. It's strange," Owen responded to the RN as she hugged Amelia and began placing leads on her belly bump and chest.

"I normally explain what all this does. Would a refresher be helpful since maternity isn't your specialty?" she asked.

Amelia pursed her lips and moved them to one side before responding with a wink, "Nah…they even let us trauma and neurosurgeons use leads…but only with supervision."

The anesthesiologist, Dr. Adams, entered as the pre-op frenzy escalated. "Hi Amelia! Owen. No food since when?"

"Umm….an hour ago?" Amelia kidded. The anesthesiologist folded his arms and raised his eyebrows as Amelia clarified, "About 9pm last night at the latest."

Adams entered the time into his iPad and asked, "How about meds? Tell me about your medications and when you last took them." Amelia answered his question, realizing how impersonal the questions felt even when a friend was asking. "Good," Adams affirmed as he continued, "Any sensitivities to anesthetic?"

Amelia shook her head but reminded the doctor, "I'm a recovering addict – oxy and other pills."

"I remember, but it's always good to repeat that information. Here's my usual routine for your situation," Dr. Adams explained as if she was any other patient. Owen walked over and stood beside her so he could hear the details. "Rather than a narcotic to relax you, here's an Ambien to start the process. You won't feel goofy, but it will make you pretty drowsy. Once we're in the OR, general anesthesia is no problem at all, although an epidural is also an option. Post-op, tramadol is your best bet since it's non-narcotic. I'll give you a small dose of buprenorphine only if absolutely necessary. It has no narcan and is only a partial opioid. I'll stay away from Demerol, Stadol, opioids. How's that sound to you?"

Amelia shook her head, "No buprenorphine. No way."

"What if tramadol isn't cutting it?" Owen asked her, concerned about her potential pain.

"Doesn't matter. No opioids, no narcotics whatsoever," Amelia insisted.

"Amelia, I understand your reluctance, but we also have to consider your BP and the babies," Dr. Adams pointed out, "If you end up in tremendous or uncontrolled pain, it will affect the babies. That could lead to all sort of complications including pre-term labor."

Raising her eyebrows and boring her eyes into Adams' gaze, Amelia insisted, "Then let's do a repeat epidural if it comes to that."

Adams nodded and agreed, "You drive a hard bargain, Amelia. I admire your dedication to your recovery. I'll see you in the OR in just a few minutes. Owen, are you joining us?"

"Yeah, I'll be in there," Owen replied.

"You'll want to scrub now. Otherwise, you'll be doing so as the surgery begins," Adams advised.

Owen nodded, "Good to know. I'll be down there momentarily." Stroking her hair, Owen kissed Amelia and whispered in her ear, "I'll be right beside you. I love you."

As Addison and Annalisa entered the room, Amelia whispered, "I love you too…so much."

"Owen, now's a great time to scrub," Addison ordered. Owen smirked and nodded as he subtly blew a kiss to Amelia. "So, Amy, you feeling ok? Any questions?"

"No," Amelia uttered softly, starting to become sleepy from the Ambien.

Addison nodded, "Just to summarize, we're going to monitor both babies throughout the process. We will use ultrasound to locate Asha's position and location then I'll enter as close to here as possible," she said as she traced an area on Amelia's abdomen and drew a line with a Sharpie. "The initial portion of the surgery is much like a slow-motion C. Then, the uterus will be cut perpendicular to your abdomen. Asha will be removed from your uterus only insofar as necessary to access the surgical area. She will be medicated and will not feel anything. Once her surgery is complete, we'll place her fully back in your uterus and wait for positive signs before fully closing. I'll do all I can to avoid birth, but we'll attempt a delayed interval delivery if Asha needs to be delivered. I'll attempt to keep Madeline in the womb if at all possible. Dr. Karev will enter and be standing by in the OR once I begin the second set of cuts. Dr. Robbins will back up Dr. Karev and care for Madeline if she ends up being delivered. Everyone has their spot, everyone knows their job, and we are a strong and capable team." Addison concluded, fairly sure that Amelia had heard only about 1/3 of her explanation. Amelia closed her eyes as Addie nodded to Annalisa and directed, "Ok, let's go. Let's get her in there."

* * *

Owen and Dr. Adams were in the OR waiting when Amelia was rolled in. Adams was double and triple checking supplies and dials as Owen paced the room, clasped his hands behind his neck, and took enormous breaths. Amelia had approved OR 1 and use of the gallery so the med students and other doctors could watch and learn from the surgery. Looking up as he heard the glass door into the OR slide open, Owen smiled and walked quickly to Amelia. He invited himself to help wheel her to the table and, unintentionally and out of habit, instructed, "On my count. 1 – 2 – 3."

Addison buzzed into the OR, stating, "Old habits are hard to break, but that's your last order, Hunt." Hunt looked over, nodded affirmatively and mumbled an apology before grasping Amelia's head and kissing her through his mask. She smiled and slurred a response. Owen rested his cheek on hers briefly then moved out of the way for Adams. Adams began working on Amelia right away so Addison and Annalisa could begin the minute they entered the room. He placed a mask on her, she was barely awake enough to count, and was easily sedated. Adams was intubating just as Addison and Annalisa entered for gowns and gloves.

"How are we doing, everyone?" Addison asked. "Ready?" Everyone muttered agreement and took their places around or near the table. "Owen, do you want to be able to see the cuts or shall we tent high?"

"I want to see it all," Owen stated firmly.

As the nurse set up the field, Addison warned, "That will be fine as long as I don't hear your voice or sense an overbearing presence. Remember, I'll ask you once if I need you to step out." Owen nodded, feeling strange being bossed around and given firm limits in an OR.

In the gallery, Derek leaned over to Meredith and quipped in a whisper, "She just loves bossing powerful men around." Meredith playfully shoved him, and he covered his mouth as he laughed out loud. He continued, "Really, though, she's the perfect person to command that space right now." Meredith just gazed at her husband with a grin and a slowly shaking head.

Arizona moved the transducer around to locate the baby and her position. Once found, she softly offered, "There's our Asha. Hi baby."

"10 blade," Addison called out as she extended her hand, "Let's get some suction." The resident on the other side of the table suctioned as ordered and assisted as needed. "Thank you for joining us, Dr. Karev. You've arrived as if on cue."

Karev chuckled and walked over to where he'd wait in case he was needed, "Why did I just have a flashback to residency?" He conferred with his nurse and ensured he had everything set out where he needed it. He mumbled a few instructions to the nurse and asked for an additional instrument, then thanked the nurse for her set up and assistance.

"How are Madeline's readings?" Addison asked Annalisa.

Annalisa responded, "Calm and strong. Asha's challenging to read right now."

"I'm right above her on the uterus. Let's get those tiny leads ready to place. She'll be accessible in a few seconds," Addison explained. "How's Amelia?" The anesthesiologist confirmed strong readings and Addison responded, "Great BP – glad to see that. Let's keep a close eye on the BP – she's had some swings in the last few months."

Addison cut the uterus and advised clearly, "Nobody flinches, nobody moves. Here she comes." Addison reached in and cradled the baby, ensuring she was face down in the amniotic fluid so she would not begin trying to breath on her own. Addison exclaimed, "Daddy, look at all that dark hair on your girl! Vitals are stable all around. You want to touch her quickly?"

"Really?" Owen asked. Addison nodded. Owen stood up and approached the surgical field. Gently caressing Asha's tiny shoulder, Owen uttered softly, "Hi, baby girl. Beautiful, amazing Asha." As Owen spoke, the baby responded by moving slowly. A few tears of joy fell from his eyes. Addison caught his eye and nodded as a sign for him to sit back down.

"You can see the area we'll be adjusting," Addison explained. "Did anyone notice anything of significance when Dr. Hunt spoke to the baby?"

The resident piped up, "The baby's legs moved. That's a hopeful sign."

"Yes, it is. Did you notice it, Dr. Hunt?" Addison asked as Owen responded with a nod.

Arizona stepped in as Addison held Asha face down to position her for surgery. Arizona and Annalisa worked carefully and quickly for just over an hour. Karev moved to the table to assist as needed and to be close by if the baby was delivered. Arizona assured Owen, "Chief, everything is smooth. Her cord will be completely in place momentarily."

"Baby is back in place. Let's check umbilical cord placement," Annalisa ordered.

Addison answered, "Looks good," as she removed her hands from the womb and assisted Annalisa in beginning to close.

Once all the initial stitches were in place, Addison sighed with relief as she stepped back to stretch, "Let's pause for some readings, make sure everyone is stable." Addison gazed over at Owen, "Pretty surreal, huh?"

"Ummm…yeah…most definitely," Owen responded as he blinked repeatedly and looked up at Addie with gratitude.

"Dr. Montgomery, Madeline's agitated," Arizona reported. "Chief, seriously, come over here and talk to her. Your voice may calm her," she ordered.

Owen stepped over quickly and placed his gloved hand over the skin covering Maddy, "Dad talked to your sister, so now it's your turn? I'll bet you're my feisty red head. Shhhh….shhhhhh….shhhh. Settle down there, baby girl."

Maddy slowed a bit but not as much as the surgeons desired. Owen asked, "When the kids feel for the babies' kicks, the girls usually stop or slow if the kids press on Amelia's bump."

"Try it," Annalisa and Addison declared simultaneously. Owen pressed just a bit and kept talking. Maddy slowed down.

"Good, stay right here, Chief, in case she ramps up again," Arizona ordered.

Addison confirmed Amelia and Asha's readings before proceeding to close. She provided orders for recovery, medications, and ongoing monitoring. "Owen, are you going to recovery or do you want to take a few minutes to recap?"

"I'll stay with Amelia. We can chat later when she can be part of the conversation too." Owen stated.

Before leaving to scrub out, Addison announced. "Excellent work, team. Excellent. Great surgery." Owen approached her and hugged her tightly, whispering a thank you to her.

Karev patted Owen on the shoulder and assured him that he'd remain at the hospital for the next few hours and stay on call just in case. Arizona and Annalisa departed next, after hugging Owen and speaking to him very briefly with their positive impressions.

Owen walked with Amelia's bed to recovery. As they stopped in a bay, he grabbed a stray chair and waited for Amelia to rouse. He placed his hand gently over Maddy and talked to the babies as he periodically reviewed the readings on Amelia's monitors.

Thirty minutes later, Amelia's heavy, sedated eyes fluttered. Owen leaned in and quietly shared, "Everything went well, Amelia. No scares, no problems. Both babies are still in utero. Asha's surgery was successful." Amelia offered a small smile as she faded in and out of the anesthesia and grasped Owen's hand in hers.

* * *

**How do you think the surgery went?**


	35. Boredom and Bedrest

**_Chapter 35: Boredom and Bedrest_**

"I have to say, everything looks textbook perfect," Annalisa announced as she finished examining Amelia's stitches, incision, and vitals. The ultrasound earlier in the day confirmed that both babies were growing and thriving, and that Asha's surgical area was healing well. Bedrest had ruled Amelia's life for the last 7 days and was absolutely, positively no longer novel or fun.

Amelia, lowering her chin and looking up at her doctor, insisted, "Then I can rest at home, right? Back in my own bed in my own house with my kids and my husband?"

Shaking her head, Annalisa denied Amelia's 100th request to return home, "Not quite yet. Let's get you to 26 weeks and then we can consider the possibility. Give me one more week and then we'll see."

"I know Doctor-speak…it's like a Mother who tells a child, 'Maybe.' In other words, I'm here for the duration," Amelia groaned as she rolled onto her left side and faced away from Dr. Wakefield. Her hormones and anti-labor drugs were once again causing teary emotions. Such a thin and uncontrollable veneer bothered the intelligent neurosurgeon. _Sure_, Amelia thought to herself, _I know I can be an impassioned person with fervor and emotion, but the instantaneous crying is ridiculous._

With a spring in his step, after a solid night's sleep in his own bed for the first time since Amelia's surgery, Owen paraded in with Bronwyn on his hip. "Good morning, lovely," he exclaimed as he set Bronwyn on Amelia's bed, set down some flowers on the tray table, and kissed his wife's cheek. Amelia glanced back at Owen with a forced smirk. He could tell she was fighting tears…again. Bronwyn crawled to Amelia's baby bump and began talking to the twins.

"Ummm…is everything… ok?" Owen asked with a puzzled glance in Annalisa's direction.

Annalisa inhaled a big breath and shared, "Bedrest is challenging." She shifted her gaze toward Amelia and offered, "If all your readings are this solid in the afternoon, we can get you up for a brief walk." Annalisa clicked her pen, placed it in her chest pocket and bee-lined for the door.

"How phenomenally thrilling," Amelia quipped with contempt.

Owen lowered his brow as he turned his head toward the door then back to his wife, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Amelia replied flatly without moving. "That's the problem. I'm stuck here with great readings and can't move." Her voice was just about to transform from anger into whining as Owen's pager sounded.

Closing his eyes after reading the page, Owen reached out for Amelia's bedside phone and dialed the Pit, "This is Dr. Hunt." Silence lingered as Owen listened. He folded his arms as he balanced the phone on his shoulder, "Yeah. No, you made the right call. I'm on my way." Owen placed his hands on either side of Amelia's face, promising, "I'll be back as soon as possible. Bronwyn – be good for your mom. I'll be back to take you to daycare in a little bit." Bronwyn's head was resting on Amelia and her little hands were rubbing the bump as the little girl nodded toward Owen.

"Are they telling you any secrets?" Amelia asked, determined to make the best of her situation as long as Bronwyn was present.

"Well…yes." Bronwyn confirmed. "Asha says that Maddy pusheded her, but Maddy says she was only stretching."

Amelia nodded seriously, "Hmmm…what shall we do about that?"

Bronwyn extended her hands to either side of her body and suggested, "I think they have to work it out themselfs."

"Good plan," Amelia affirmed. "Now c'mon up here and give me a big hug."

Bronwyn crawled like a baby and snuggled into Amelia's back, connecting her hands around Amelia's neck, proclaiming, "I love you."

Amelia smiled and turned over to kiss Bronwyn, repeating the sentiment then pondering, "What are we going to do with ourselves, Bronwyn?"

"Peds playroom?" Bronwyn suggested with glee.

Amelia scrunched her face, "I can't get out of bed. We have to stay put."

"Hmmmm…TV?" Bronwyn excitedly offered.

Amelia moved her lips to the right and pointed out, "It's Monday. No TV during the week, remember?"

"Even if you're a growed up and can't get up?" Bronwyn attempted.

"Nope," Amelia sighed. "How about a book? Did Daddy bring your bag in here?" Both Amelia and Bronwyn surveyed the room.

Bronwyn spotted her daycare backpack on the sofa and pointed it out, stating with regret, "But I can't getted down and back up."

* * *

Amelia's phone rang and she let Bronwyn answer it. "Asha and Maddy and Mommy's room," she declared. A nurse was on the other side of the call and greeted Bronwyn before asking to speak to Amelia. She took the call and found out that Owen had rushed to the OR and would be unavailable for some time. The nurse was attempting to find someone to take Bronwyn to daycare, but the Pit was chaotic and swamped. Reassuring the overworked nurse, Amelia offered to figure out the details. Her first idea was to jump out of bed herself and pretend taking Bronwyn to daycare was a credible excuse. Instead, she dutifully pressed the call button.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt?" a nursing assistant named Jen asked when she appeared at the door a minute later. "Well look who's here. Hi, Bronwyn." Bronwyn looked up briefly and returned the greeting.

"Jen, I'm in a bit of a pickle. Bronwyn needs to head up to daycare so she can play with her cousin, Zola, but Dr. Hunt was called to a surgery. Does anyone out there have a moment to help?" Amelia hated asking and detested being dependent on others for every possible move.

Jen smiled, "I can help, if you'll give me about 10 minutes to finalize a discharge next door."

"Thanks," Amelia responded before adding, "Oh! And could you please hand us that backpack on the sofa?" Jen gladly fetched the backpack and excused herself as Amelia began looking for a book for Bronwyn. The two snuggled together, read, and pointed out details in the pictures until Jen returned.

* * *

After readjusting Amelia's monitors for the babies and reviewing the contraction readings, Jen invited Bronwyn to join her. With Bronwyn on her way to daycare, Amelia was free to watch TV but still unable to leave her bed. After flipping through the channels and finding nothing compelling, Amelia paged Edwards. Stephanie arrived about 10 minutes after her page.

"Edwards, I'm going crazy. I'm sure as a resident the idea of lying in bed sounds amazing, but I can assure you it is miserable. I need something to do. Anything. Charting, reading scans, making phone calls, anything. Bring it on. See what you can find out there and bring me work, please," Amelia begged.

Stephanie stepped back half a step and looked skeptically at Amelia, "Are you sure that it's ok for you to work? I don't want to aid and abet anything."

"It's fine, as long as I remain chained to the bed," Amelia groaned. "Now, go, see what you can find." Edwards departed, wondering where to begin to find random busy work for Amelia.

Drifting off to sleep, more due to boredom than exhaustion, Amelia rested until Alex came in and gently nudged her, "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, I'm here to check on the babies. Can you roll onto your back?" As he spoke, he flicked a needle.

"What are you injecting in me?" Amelia asked suspiciously.

Alex kept his focus on the needle and shared in an aloof manner, "I've got two. Nifedipine and magnesium sulfate. All routine."

Leaning away from him as Alex grabbed her upper arm, Amelia declared, "Wait a minute."

Casually, Alex said nothing and lifted his eyebrows as he gazed in her eyes.

Amelia pulled herself up and inquired, "What's Nifedipine's purpose?

"Just give me your arm," Alex's nonchalance annoyed Amelia. She folded her arms and shared an angered stare as she waited for his explanation. "It prevents labor. No big deal."

Arizona, Annalisa and Alex had conferred with one another when Jen brought the contraction read out to their attention. While the contractions were small, they were 7 minutes apart. Such regularity was concerning. After conferring with Owen in the OR, the decision was made to not tell Amelia just yet. With her emotional swings, Owen was concerned she might just bring the contractions on more steadily by stressing out. Knowing he could pull it off better than the others, Alex was assigned the task to get the meds injected.

"Isn't that why I'm on bedrest?" Amelia growled.

Alex set the syringes on her rolling bedside table, sat back and folded his arms. He stared at her with frustration as he explained, "Look. I was heading in here to check the babies and they handed me the meds. Can we just get this over with so Arizona doesn't chew me out?"

"You're not using my body as a pin cushion unless I understand what you're injecting," Amelia insisted.

"Fair enough," Alex sighed. "You know what magnesium sulfate is for, right? Helps brain development."

Amelia nodded, "That one is fine. The nicardipine can wait."

"For a brain surgeon, you can be pretty clueless," Alex observed as he set down the magnesium sulfate, hoping Amelia wouldn't know which syringe held which med. He injected the nifedipine in her arm, knowing it was unethical. He justified his action by insisting in his head that _his _patients, the babies, needed the medication. "Nicardipine is for angina. The one we're talking about is nifedipine. Now can you let me do my job?"

Amelia looked out the window as hormone-induced emotions swirled again and as the unintentional tears angered her. She reached back and pressed hard on her lower back.

"Have some pain?" Alex asked routinely as he reached out and applied counter pressure to her lower spine. Amelia sighed with relief as Alex pushed on just the right spots. "Jo is a lucky girl," Amelia cooed.

Alex grinned before standing up and walking over to the contraction monitor to review the read out. Scowling, Alex noticed that the contractions were now 6-7 minutes apart. He calmly offered, "I'm seeing a few contractions. Nothing to worry about…yet. I'll make you a deal – let me give you the injection and I'll get Dr. Wakefield in here to explain it all."

Looking serious and a bit anxious, Amelia negotiated, "_and _you'll keep your hand on my back until Owen can take over."

"Fine," Alex agreed with a crabby, resigned tone. He gave Amelia the shot and then picked up the phone. "Let's get Dr. Wakefield in here, please," he ordered the nurse who answered his call.

The nurse asked, "Is it urgent?"

"Absolutely. That would be great. Oh, and page Hunt," Alex answered, trying to provide information without alarming Amelia. By this time, Alex had returned to pressing on Amelia's lower back.

Amelia took in a breath and hissed, "Dammit…I'm in labor, aren't I?"

"Not quite. Just some contractions. We're on it," Alex attempted to reassure her.

Owen came bursting in with a look of panic on his face. Luckily, Amelia was facing out the window so Alex could offer some non-verbals to communicate to him before saying, "Hey, Chief. She's got some back pain and a contraction here and there. I gave her a dose of nifedipine, and Wakefield is on her way. No worries."

Still wearing his scrub cap and OR gown, Owen let out a big breath and kidded, "Then get your hands off my wife. They're way too close to her ass, Karev." Alex put his hands in the air playfully as he stood up and offered Owen his seat.

Alex advised, "Press with your 2nd knuckles between L4 and L5. That seems to be the magic spot right now."

Owen nodded as he asked Amelia, "Where's Bronwyn?"

"Jen took her to daycare," Amelia responded with tension in her voice. "How bad is this Alex?"

Alex looked at the printout, "Actually, you need to take some huge, deep breaths. The contractions are actually slowing. The nifedipine appears to be effective. If you don't mind, I'd like to take a closer look at the twins. You can stay on your side." Amelia nodded as Alex palpated her baby bump. His face became more thoughtful as he palpated around Maddy. Just then, Annalisa entered the room pulling on exam gloves as she arrived.

She quickly reviewed the contraction read out and ran her hands over the same areas Karev had just checked, ordering him, "Let's get a portable ultrasound in here." Alex stepped out to arrange for the ultrasound and to page Arizona.

* * *

Annalisa leaned down to Amelia, explaining, "I know it might be uncomfortable, but roll on to your back, Amelia. I want to check your cervix. Owen, keeping pressure on her lower spine will ease her discomfort. I know it's a peculiar angle for you."

Owen nodded and Amelia rolled on to her back, obviously experiencing increased pain. After running his free hand on her forehead and head, Owen grasped Amelia's hand and looked deeply at his wife. He whispered, "You're ok. It's all fine. Slow, deep breaths, Amelia…nice and slow."

"It's not ok, is it?" she asked, looking at him with fear.

Owen nodded and reassured her with a grin, "It is. It is. Nice deep breaths." He turned to Annalisa, who had just completed her exam.

Annalisa smiled, "No worries – uneffaced and not dilated." She walked to the monitor and saw that the contractions were slowing, then listened to Amelia's heartbeat and took her BP. She instructed Amelia, "Let's get you back on your side. How's your back?"

"Still bad," Amelia shared with closed eyes and a look of distress. Owen looked at Wakefield expectantly. She nodded slowly and grinned.

Dr. Wakefield explained, "Sometimes it's the last to ease. How about some ice?" Amelia nodded, again keeping her eyes closed.

"Would it help if I pressed somewhere else?" Owen asked Amelia with loving concern.

Amelia opened her eyes and looked at him, "I don't know. You can try."

"Tell me when I've hit the spot," Owen encouraged as he tried various locations. When he spread out his large hand and pushed just to the side of her lower spine, she let out a relaxed sigh. Smiling, Owen observed, "That's it, huh?" Amelia nodded as she lay more deeply into the mattress.

Alex rolled in an ultrasound and ordered, "We need you to roll on to your right side, Amelia. Chief, can you and I switch sides?" Owen moved around the bed and helped Amelia roll over. He explained to Alex that her back was still in pain. Alex, not surprised, nodded as he palpated around Maddy and set the transducer over her.

"There's our baby girl," Arizona beamed as she walked in and saw Maddy on the ultrasound screen. Alex looked at Arizona and began to stand, but Arizona encouraged him to stay where he was. "Now where was the firmer area?" she asked Alex.

Alex ran the transducer over to a particular area and observed, "It was here. I'm thinking she might have been positioned in a way that was pushing her head toward me."

"I agree. Go ahead and scan both babies as long as we're here and note any changes. If you login and select her profile, then press F4, the machine can pull up her previous measurements and compare them," Arizona instructed as Alex nodded.

Continuing, Arizona asked Amelia, "Has anyone explained what just happened?"

Amelia shook her head, sharing, "I'm guessing I was in labor."

"Not quite," Arizona clarified. "We noted some contractions – very, very small ones – that were at 7-minute intervals. They increased in intensity and frequency before the nifedipine took effect. You weren't quite in labor, but there were contractions."

Annalisa returned with some ice chips and an ice bag for Amelia's back. After handing both to Amelia, she added to Arizona's explanation, "Did you experience any unusual stress this morning?"

"No, not really," Amelia thought aloud.

"Tell me about this morning," Annalisa ordered, not satisfied with the brief answer.

"Owen and Bronwyn came by, she and I read a book and snuggled, Jen took her to daycare, I paged Edwards, then Karev came in and all this nonsense began," Amelia described.

Owen scowled thoughtfully, "Why did you page Edwards?"

"I asked her to scrounge up some work for me to do. I was bored," Amelia stated plainly.

Annalisa and Owen frowned at one another. As Annalisa ordered, "I know you're bored, but you need to hold off on paperwork and work. Even mental frustration about being on bedrest can cause problems. This may have all been a fluke or you might have gotten yourself so frustrated about being bored that your body kicked into gear."

"Can you just sedate me then?" Amelia asked both sarcastically and seriously.

"No," Annalisa smiled. "But I do have an idea. Instead of lying here in boredom, what if we rotated in some company and stocked you up with magazines, crosswords, and sudoku? You have a phone too. Do you have anyone you can call just to chat and pass time?"

Amelia shrugged, "I guess."

Owen leaned over and kissed Amelia, "I'll be here as much as I can. Right now, I need to go check on my patient, get showered, and changed. Let's lunch together, ok?" Amelia nodded, "Sure. I'm not going anywhere." Amelia thought to herself, _this is going to be a long week…or set of weeks._


	36. Bedrest at Home

**_Chapter 36: Bedrest at Home _**

As they had done weekly for some time, Amelia's medical team met to discuss the latest information, medical impressions, and possible next steps related to her case. Given his role at the hospital and his insistence, Owen had become a member of the team. He offered not only medical assessments, but also his spousal point-of-view. Since it was Owen, having the spouse present was actually helpful. Had it been someone less steady and measured, the outcome might not have been as positive.

The team had been meeting for roughly an hour to thoroughly consider letting Amelia transfer to bedrest at home. Assuming no or few complications, the majority of patients who underwent the same surgery as Amelia customarily went home anywhere between 5-10 days post-op. Those with numerous complications could end up in the hospital all the way until delivery. Amelia, knowing she did not fall into the latter category, had taken every opportunity to point out that she was beyond the 5-10 day marker. She preferred to ignore that fluctuations in her blood pressure and occasional contractions had slowed the possibility of her discharge.

Annalisa continued her summary as the team met, "Overall, the contractions seem to be controlled by the current medications and we have further options if we need to step up the doses or change to other meds. She has no bleeding, and I'm starting to observe a negative and sustained dip in her emotional state. The hospital bed, even with massage and PT intervention, is becoming more and more uncomfortable. At home, she'll have options between bed and the couch, and she can move periodically. The change of scenery and being home would help."

"I agree," Alex added, "the babies are both thriving and are on target. Asha's surgical area seems to be healing well. We've completed the steroid doses for the lungs. There's really no reason to keep the babies here unless delivery becomes imminent. Besides, she needs limited movement at this point to avoid subchorionic hematomas."

Arizona interjected, "I hate to be the dissenting voice, but delivery at this point still comes with risks. Should an emergency occur, already being in the hospital is a bonus. We can brainstorm ways to improve her room and experience here – maybe moving her to a quieter corner room and bringing more items from home. I'd hate to see her go home and end up in a crisis."

"But I can monitor her BP, temp, and the babies' heartbeats at home. Hell, I could even do her blood draws and bring the samples to work with me," Owen suggested. "Amelia and I can handle minor medical issues and we're close by if we need to bring her in. She's been here two weeks, Arizona, and I'm watching her becoming more withdrawn, complaining about a lack of privacy, and missing the kids terribly. We have a nanny for God's sake, and I'll hire a CNA if necessary. She needs to be at home."

From the speaker, Addison weighed in, "I'm hearing a great deal to indicate that she can rest at home. We can always bring her back in if any concerns arise. Everything looks positive right now, the babies are well, her incisions are healing, and her socio-emotional state needs a boost. I read a study yesterday that indicated moms of preemies have a 60% chance of experiencing PTSD. Let's do what we can to lower her stress and keep her engaged in a life apart from contractions and being a patient. Owen, I have some ideas to share with you that don't need to be a team conversation. Let's stay on the line once this meeting concludes."

"Sounds good," Owen agreed. "Arizona, I take your points seriously and they make a great deal of sense. However, I agree strongly with Addison."

Arizona pursed her lips and suggested, "Let's get her here once a week for scans and exams and weekly housecalls by Annalisa or me. I'd also like the PT and massage to follow her home and give her some additional light exercise options for muscle tone."

"I think we have a plan," Addison declared. "Owen, you want to tell her or does someone on the team get to be the good cop this time?"

Chuckling, Owen responded, "I'm good either way. What does everyone else think?"

"Annalisa should do it – she is nearly always the bad cop," Alex reminded the team. Everyone agreed and the meeting concluded.

* * *

Addison's voice came over the speaker, "Annalisa, feel free to stay. Owen, what I want to share is that somehow, we need to step up our game. Arrange a girls' day where some colleagues come over for mani-pedis, rent movies to watch with you or the kids, set up a gaming system she can play with the boys, buy some new PJs and surprise her, and give her a limited amount of non-stressful hospital paperwork. Maybe she could review intern and resident paperwork or set up schedules – something that will help your workload and also cause her to have some power while she lives in this fairly powerless situation. You don't need to coordinate all this yourself, but perhaps you could create a team of friends or utilize a particularly upbeat resident."

"I feel like we should have thought of all this two weeks ago. Brilliant ideas, Addison," Annalisa affirmed. She turned to Owen and ran an idea past him, "How about Wilson and Edwards?"

Owen nodded, "Sounds good, as long as they're interested, and it doesn't take them out of the OR too much. We don't want to get in the way of logging hours where they need them. Can you connect with them, Annalisa? I don't want them to feel like they can't say no, and that may occur if I ask."

"Some of their hours could conceivably be logged as high-risk maternity care," Addison offered.

Owen smiled for the first time in days and announced, "I think we have a plan. Annalisa, shall we go make Amelia's day?"

* * *

Annalisa and Owen entered Amelia's room and found her jotting down notes furiously on a legal pad.

"What are you writing, Mia? You're on a streak," Owen observed.

Stopping to chat, Amelia explained, "Remember when I spoke at the AAN conference and the possibility of writing a book arose? I spoke to the agent today and we're going to use some of this time to pump out a draft."

Owen beamed as he kissed his wife's forehead, "Brilliant. Great thinking."

Looking at Annalisa with mild dread, Amelia groaned, "Vitals? The CNA just took them. Or are you coming in to tell me not to walk so much? Or maybe I've won the bedrest lottery and you want to place me in Trendelenburg."

Annalisa smiled and shared, "Actually, I'm coming in to let you know that all providers involved have signed off on transferring you to bedrest at home. You can actually have some limited time to walk each day, sit up to eat, use the restroom, shower. We're lightening the restrictions and kicking you out of here. Sound good?"

Smiling joyfully, Amelia joked, "Owen, go get the car. I'll meet you out front."

The three discussed arrangements and Annalisa suggested one more ultrasound and blood draw on site before discharge. The plan was for Owen to bring the kids up and take Amelia home that evening.

* * *

Owen clapped his hands like a coach and yelled upstairs, "Let's go, let's go. I'm leaving in 3 minutes with or without you."

All three kids came bumbling down the stairs in various stages of readiness. Finley was put together and ready to leave. Oliver's hair was characteristically sticking up in a couple spots and his shoes had been forgotten in his room. With a tutu, sequined shoes on the wrong feet, a pink sweatshirt, and her own self-made hairdo, Bronwyn believed she was the belle of the ball.

"Bronwyn, if you're going to be dancing, you might want your hair up and out of your way. Let's have Lynne help you out," Owen instructed rather than gasping at the site of her makeover. Bronwyn hopped over toward Lynne who began braiding Bronwyn's unruly curls. Owen moved on to Oliver, asking, "Ollie, where are your shoes, bud?"

Oliver shrugged. "In the entry, maybe? Or the playroom?"

"I don't know, Oliver. I haven't been wearing them. Go try to find them," Owen directed. Oliver ran throughout the house looking for his shoes. As Lynne saw Oliver return to the kitchen area for a third time, she suggested he look in his room. Ollie trampled up the stairs and skipped to his room with a Tarzan yell.

"Yes!" Oliver exclaimed from his bedroom as Owen reminded him to wet down and brush his hair.

While Owen and the kids headed to the hospital, Lynne stayed behind to ensure both the downstairs couch and Master Bedroom were ready for Amelia. During the drive, Owen coached the kids about how Amelia was coming home but would not be doing everything she normally did. He also shared some of the fun events, like movie nights and gaming, they'd add to their weeknight routine. Pulling up and offering a final reminder to the little kids about not running or being loud in the hospital, Owen took a deep breath and internally celebrated Amelia's return home.

* * *

Amelia was waiting in a bedside recliner when her family arrived. The kids ran up to her with hugs and smiles as Owen stood in the doorway and observed the scene. Everything was organized and packed up, thanks to Edwards and Wilson who had agreed to head up Addison's ideas and had stopped by earlier to gather Amelia's belongings. Owen had Finley push a cart that held Amelia's bags, her pillow, her briefcase, and a copy paper box with flowers and a family picture in it. Oliver carried a small duffel bag, and Bronwyn had the honor of carrying a bag with cards in it.

"I know you hate this part, but I can't make a liability exception for you," Owen apologetically explained as he pulled up a wheelchair.

"Yeah, I know," Amelia groaned with a grin. When the kids noticed that Owen would be pushing the wheelchair, all three offered to exchange responsibilities with him. Owen clearly explained that wasn't happening. His voice indicated that whining or ongoing attempts at negotiation were inadvisable.

As they passed by the Nurses' Station, everyone nearby came to say goodbye to Amelia. Residents, hospital staff, and doctors offered their hugs or kind words as they wished Amelia luck in staying pregnant and at home for the next 8-10 weeks.

As they began to drive away, Amelia cracked the window and took in the fresh air with a relaxed smile, "Just being in the car is wonderful." She closed her eyes as the cool wind blew on her face. In a relaxed voice a minute or so later, she asked Owen, "What's tonight's plan?"

Owen glanced over at Amelia briefly and shrugged his shoulders, "Just getting you settled in, I think. What's on your mind?"

"I don't know. A movie with the kids or game night. A long, hot shower. Pizza. A fire in the fireplace," Amelia brainstormed.

The kids chimed in with their preferences before Owen told his wife softly that they'd already eaten dinner and that he could help her with a shower after the kids were in bed. He knew they couldn't have sex, but he was hoping for some kind of action to celebrate her homecoming.

Amelia giggled and suggested loudly enough to rally the troops, "Maybe we could get ice cream." The kids all celebrated and exclaimed support of her plan.

Owen glanced at his wife playfully and quipped, "Good strategy." He turned to enter the McDonald's drive thru and ordered 5 cones and the small fries that Amelia begged to have. As he passed cones back, he warned, "Very careful. Do. Not. Spill."

"You know you just jinxed it, right?" Amelia chided.

Owen added an incentive, "Anyone who doesn't spill or drip ice cream in the car gets a dollar." He looked at her with self-satisfaction and turned toward home.

* * *

When they walked in the front door, Owen told everyone to head directly to the table to finish their cones. Amelia reminded herself how the Army still ran in his blood and how, when he parented, he often provided clear expectations and seldom gave in on his rules. For example, food belonged only in the kitchen, porch, or dining room. If it were up to Amelia, she knew she'd have the rule but would seldom reinforce it or follow it herself. Major Hunt managed a tighter, yet benevolent, command.

Setting Amelia up in the corner of the sectional couch overflowing with throw pillows, Owen brought her some water and covered her with her favorite blankets. He carried over a basket Lynne had prepared that included packaged snacks, tissues, tic tacs, a hairbrush, a deck of cards, headphones, the remotes, a pad of paper, pens, and magazines. As he plugged in Amelia's phone charger and set it over the sofa so she could reach it, Owen offered, "I'd love to take credit for the basket of everything under the sun, but it was all Lynne. Is there anything else I can get you, beautiful?" His eyes gazed directly into hers with such love that Amelia nearly became teary.

She smiled up with serenity and responded, "Just you. Right here. Next to me."

"As soon as I get the three amigos into PJs and back down here for a movie," he promised. Amelia grabbed a magazine and began flipping through it as she waited for everyone to return and join her on the couch. "Kids, kitchen sink to wash sticky ice cream hands and faces, upstairs to put on PJs, then back down here for a movie. Should we time ourselves or race?" The kids, to Owen's surprise, all agreed on a race. Owen told them it would start once hands and faces were already washed and the table was wiped off. The four of them ran toward the stairs, with Owen grabbing Bronwyn sideways on his hip halfway up the stairs as she began to fall behind. The boys ran down the hall to their bedrooms and Owen gently threw Bronwyn on her bed then ran to his room to throw on some sweats and a ratty old t-shirt.

Predictably, Finley was ready and in the hall first. Owen, heading toward Oliver to move him along, asked Finley to make sure Bronwyn was on task. Oliver, of course, was distracted by some toys and undressed halfway. Owen prodded Oliver to focus as he overheard Bronwyn insist that she could put on her nightie by herself.

Owen whispered, "It sounds like Bronwyn might be giving Finley some trouble. I bet you can be quicker." Oliver, re-energized and determined to win, threw on his PJs and ran in to the hall. Owen called him back to deal with the clothes he left on the floor, then they ran toward the stairs together.

Finley and Bronwyn were already on the stairs. Her big brother was being a great sport and sticking close to his sister, picking her up when they reached the couch and throwing her onto the cushions declaring her the winner. Then Finley jumped on and snuggled into his favorite spot along one of the edges and arms of the sectional. Oliver headed down the stairs at full speed with Owen keeping himself in last place. As Owen neared the sectional, Finley and Bronwyn both ran up to him and playfully threw him to the floor so Oliver could claim third place for sure. Owen cried out that he'd been set up and flailed on the floor as he tickled both kids.

Oliver took his chance to snuggle in next to Amelia and threw his special blanket over himself. He put his head on Amelia's lap as he offered her a satisfied grin and shared, "I'm so happy you're back. I missed you lots." Amelia smiled and caressed the top of his head and whispered that she was happy too.

Owen crawled to the sectional with Bronwyn on his back as Finley reclaimed his favorite spot. He climbed up next to his wife and set Bronwyn next to him. He was attempting to avoid a fight for Amelia's free side and exclaimed, "Look how lucky I am! I have my two favorite girls on either side." He put his arm around Bronwyn and kissed her. Much to his relief, Bronwyn fell for it and seemed pleased to be in a position of honor. He crept below Amelia's blanket and tucked a separate blanket around Bronwyn.

As Finley started Finding Nemo, he asked Owen, "What are you going to do when the babies are born? What'll happen to your two favorite girls?"

Owen, looking reassured and proud, declared with a wide smile, "Looks like I'll have four favorite girls, or two favorite girls and two favorite babies."

By the end of the movie, after reciting many familiar lines as a family here and there, Bronwyn and Oliver were fast asleep, and Finley wanted to head to his room to read before his bedtime. Owen leaned his head toward Amelia's and whispered, "How about if we just stay like this for a while before I take the kids up to their beds?" Amelia kissed him, then kissed him more deeply as he passionately returned the sentiments. He slid his hand under her shirt as she did likewise under his.

As they made out, Owen mumbled, "How tired are you? Time for a shower in a bit?"

Amelia slid her hand on top of his sweats and over his erection, whispering playfully, "You know…if I'm sitting in the shower, I'll be at just the right height to… ummm… physically reconnect."

Owen smiled and announced, "To hell with staying down here. Let me get the kids to bed and I'll meet you in the shower."


	37. Lunch with the Girls

**_Chapter 37: Lunch with the Girls_**

_27 Weeks Pregnant_

Owen awoke out of a solid slumber as his radio sounded at a minimal volume at 5:30am. By habit and quickly, he reached over and tapped the snooze button. Amelia was consistently amazed that such a soft noise – one she could barely hear when she was awake – could wake him up. At the same time, she was exceedingly grateful that his alarm didn't disturb her on the mornings that he had to wake up before her.

After a brief, full body stretch, Owen rolled to his side, slid one arm carefully around Amelia's head, and pressed his chest against her back. He nuzzled his unshaven face along her chin and took in a slow breath. _There truly is no better way to start a day than this, _he thought to himself as he soaked in the wonder of a new day. Softly setting his hand atop her growing belly, he hoped to feel the babies' movements as he dozed on and off. These first moments of the morning had transitioned from a time of falling apart and grieving on the bedroom balcony to a sacred Daddy and twins time where he daydreamed about the little girls that would soon be in his midst. In his own way, he prayed for their development and growth, for their safe arrival, and for his incredible wife.

That morning, both girls seemed to be stretching and pushing as they filled and expanded Amelia's tiny abdomen. She was carrying the twins as if a basketball was glued on her tummy. From the back, it was nearly impossible to tell she was pregnant. From the side, a noticeable, huge, round bump protruded from her body. Even with twins inside, she had grown far more outward than sideways.

Carrying twins came with its own adventures. Besides bedrest and reduced work schedules, being obviously pregnant was a mixed blessing. Anyone who saw Amelia after 20 weeks – when most women feel like they just look fat – could easily tell she was pregnant. Now at 27 weeks, to those who assumed she was carrying just one baby, she looked as if she was nearing or past her due date. Amelia was not particularly enthused about how enormous she was becoming and about how far her skin was stretching. As far as Owen was concerned, Amelia was the most beautiful pregnant woman he had ever seen.

As he laid alongside his wife wishing the morning would never end, Owen regretted that he had to disturb her deep sleep. However, today was a blood draw day. As he had promised Annalisa when Amelia was released, Owen frequently drew Amelia's blood at home and brought the vials to the hospital for analysis. Once early on, not wanting to wake her, Owen had tried to let her sleep while he was drawing her blood. Amelia, rather than waking up gently or not at all, flinched in surprise and the needle poked through her vein causing huge discomfort and a giant mess. With guilt and remorse, Owen assured her that particular fiasco would never be repeated. She heartily agreed even if it meant she'd have to be woken up early on the days Owen went in before pre-rounds.

On this particular morning, Owen slid carefully out of bed and headed for the shower before waking her up. After shaving and getting dressed, he stepped through the doorway between the bathroom and bedroom and walked toward the chair where he'd set his med bag. As he assembled his supplies and marked the vials with Amelia's name, he looked over to find Bronwyn snuggled tummy-to-tummy with Amelia. Her red curls rested just below Amelia's chest and the rest of her little body snuggled along the baby bump and Amelia's legs. Amelia's hand lovingly grasped the back of Bronwyn's head and neck while her other arm rested on the babies. Not noticing that his flash was on, Owen snapped a quick picture only to have two whining girls respond in dismay at having been woken up by the light.

"I'm sorry," Owen offered apologetically. "You are both so beautiful, I just had to take a picture."

Bronwyn lowered her brows heavily and pouted with her sleepy lips, grumbling, "Then lemme see!"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Owen displayed the picture on the screen and held it out for both of them to see.

"Ok, then," Bronwyn said, "you gotted my good side, so you can keeped it on your phone." She melted back onto the mattress and snuggled Amelia's baby bump once again as Owen and Amelia looked at each other wondering where Bronwyn had learned about "good sides" and "bad sides."

"You have to take some blood, don't you?" Amelia observed sleepily as she held her upper arm flat along her side. Owen grinned, cleaned the area, and reassured her that he only needed two vials.

"I'll be gentle and quick," Owen promised as he inserted the needle and began filling the vials.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what got me into this mess," Amelia kidded with a wink.

Owen smiled as he held the top of the syringe in his teeth and popped some cotton on her arm before he bent it. Out of habit, he instructed her to hold on to the cotton as he reached for the tape. Drawing blood at home was its own experience – no handy tables or special chairs to help, yet nobody to admonish you for not following protocol to the letter either. As had become their routine, he handed her a sample container and advised, "Ok, go pee." It was just another day in Shepherd-Hunt paradise.

He whipped his stethoscope around to his ears and checked both baby's heartbeats, then took Amelia's blood pressure. He jotted down the findings on a sheet of paper he placed in his shirt pocket and began to tie his tie. "Good to go," Owen smiled as he leaned down to kiss his wife. As he put away supplies, he inquired, "What's your plan today?"

"Apparently, my party planners have arranged for a bunch of the hospital ladies to join me for lunch. After lunch, Annalisa and Arizona are planning to examine and fret over me. Then, if they'll let me, I was hoping to head to the mall to do a little Christmas shopping for the kids," Amelia explained.

"Really?" Owen asked as he stopped dead in his tracks and shared a look of concern. "Is that a good idea?"

"Buying presents for the kids or going to the mall?" Amelia joked.

Owen sighed and lowered his shoulders, sharing a look of mild irritation. "I'm just not sure you should go alone. What if something happens?"

"Then I'll be at a mall full of people who can help, or I can use my cell to call for help," Amelia answered flatly. "Owen, I'll be fine. Christmas is only 2 ½ weeks away and I'm not staffing this out."

Sighing deeply, Owen offered, "What if I go with you?"

Chuckling, Amelia retorted, "When? In all your spare time?"

"Maybe one of your party planners could go with you," Owen suggested as he referred to Jo and Stephanie. The residents had come to enjoy their cruise director assignment and were having the time of their lives mixing some levity into their residencies.

"I'd agree to that. I'll ask them," Amelia relented.

* * *

At 11:30am, Jo and Stephanie knocked on the door and, as all had agreed, let themselves in. They began to set the food and drinks along the kitchen counter and prepare for the guests who would arrive in the next 45 minutes. Lynne was at her place, the small house near the water, taking some time for herself. Bronwyn and Amelia were napping upstairs in the Master Bedroom.

Bronwyn came bounding down the steps at 11:45am, excited to see Steph and Jo. She ran up to them and grasped each of them in a hug, then jumped up and down exclaiming, "When does the party start?"

"In about half an hour," Jo explained as she jumped up and down in response. Bronwyn grasped Jo's hands as they jumped together. "It's going to be fun!" Jo shared.

"What are we doing at the party?" Bronwyn asked with wide-eyed anticipation.

Deflated, Jo realized that sitting around talking about babies and pregnancy might not be fun for a three-year-old, "We were going to talk about the twins and how your mommy is feeling…"

"Boring," Bronwyn responded with a fake yawn.

"And we are going to eat all this yummy food," Stephanie said enthusiastically.

"Uh huh," Bronwyn said with a contemplative frown.

"What would make it more fun, Bronwyn?" Jo asked.

"We could play Barbies!" Bronwyn suggested as she jumped up and down again. Not seeing celebratory faces, she offered another idea, "Or tag or hide and seek!"

Jo and Steph caught each other's eyes with desperate grins as Amelia and her belly came waddling down the stairs. Amelia called out, "Bronwyn, if you like, you could watch TV while all the grown-ups talk."

"Really?!" Bronwyn celebrated. She ran over to Amelia and hugged her as her head hit the bump and prevented her arms from reaching all the way around Amelia and the twins.

Amelia smiled at the residents and then looked at Bronwyn, "In my room or in the playroom?"

"Umm," Bronwyn droned slowly as she put her index finger on her cheek, "Your room!"

"After you eat lunch, then," Amelia instructed. "Do you want to eat before everyone gets here or do you want to eat with us?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bronwyn exclaimed as she jumped.

"Obviously, that cat nap re-energized her beyond her needs," Amelia frowned playfully.

A few minutes later, Meredith, Maggie and Callie arrived followed by April and Arizona. Bailey and Annalisa were delayed in a surgery. Bronwyn was thrilled to accept the task of answering the door and welcoming the guests. Everyone gathered around the kitchen island and chatted. Eventually, they sat around the huge dining room table, began to eat, and shared stories about Christmas and the hospital.

"I miss all the excitement," Amelia sighed. "Life is so different outside the hospital. I'm not sure I ever fully saw that until I was away for such a long time."

"I'll bet you get more sleep, though," Callie kidded with a smile.

Arizona prodded, "And eat more regularly? Right?"

Amelia grinned, "Tell me about the hospital. Is Owen driving everyone nuts? Is he fretting and distracted or is he his normal self?" Bronwyn sat at the table moving her head back and forth toward each speaker, intrigued to be listen in on the grown-up table conversation.

"What's fretting?" Bronwyn asked.

Meredith answered, "You know when your daddy is super busy, and he can't decide what to do next? Or when he's watching you and your brothers play in the water by your yard?"

"And he goes like this?" Bronwyn imitated Owen's worried look almost perfectly and then wrung her hands and placed them on her hips. Everyone laughed as they recalled seeing Owen act and look exactly as he was being portrayed.

"Yep," Meredith affirmed, "That's your daddy fretting. Does he do that a lot?"

"No, but he does it when Finley climbs on the counter to put stuff in the cabinets or when I stand up in the bafftub or when Oliver… ummm… when Ollie does just about anything," Bronwyn shared.

Callie answered Amelia's question, "You know, when he's at the hospital, he's pretty much the Chief. Pretty focused, on his game, running the show."

April added, "He was definitely more distracted when you were on bedrest _at _the hospital. I sensed he felt torn between being beside you and doing his job. Since you've been home, though, he's back to his old self." Most of the other women nodded in agreement.

"All the more reason to keep me here at home as long as possible, Arizona," Amelia stated with a wry grin.

Maggie leaned down toward Bronwyn, who was seated next to her, "Are you excited about the babies, Bronwyn? I bet you'll be a great helper."

"I'm glad I'm not the littlest sister anymore," Bronwyn shared, "and I think I'll like them."

Maggie smiled and nodded, "Being the littlest can be a bummer, huh?"

"When you've gotted two bossy brothers, yeah," Bronwyn stated declaratively.

"Bronwyn! Your brothers are _not _that bossy, Little Miss. In fact, I think you might boss them around more than they boss you around," Amelia revealed. Bronwyn responded by shrugging her shoulders and eating a strawberry.

As Callie, Jo and April chatted about an ortho case that had been in the ER that morning, Meredith and Maggie began planning out a surgery they were sharing that afternoon. Stephanie, Arizona and Amelia found themselves not really in either conversation, but not really in a conversation of their own.

Trying to engage, Stephanie tentatively asked, "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, do you miss surgery? I'd imagine it would be pretty tough to be away."

"It is. Sometimes, when I get to sleep for extended hours or simply be with the family, it isn't so bad. There are benefits to being away from the hospital frenzy. But, to be honest, surgery is in my blood. I dream about it and think about it often," Amelia paused to giggle, "However, I'm not even sure how I'd be able to operate with my 40 cm belly! The table logistics would be an adventure."

Arizona recalled, "I remember that Callie had the hardest time being away from surgery while she was in the hospital. Once she was home, it was easier to step away. There weren't constant overhead pages and reminders about what she was missing, I guess."

"I can relate to that," Amelia agreed. "It will be strange to return to surgery after being away so long."

Stephanie, curious about how Amelia would navigate the mother-surgeon balance, asked, "When will you return? Will you return full time?"

Amelia narrowed her eyes and looked pensively at the water outside. "Owen and I have talked about various options. Not knowing when the twins will be born and if there will be any health concerns makes it difficult to decide anything for sure. Ideally, I'd definitely like to attempt some sort of balance between home and hospital. I can't imagine leaving surgery completely – it's too much a part of who I am." Although Amelia didn't want to share further information, she also knew that Owen had offered to either cut back on his responsibilities or resign as Chief of Surgery if the need arose. Owen's passion and dedication for their family was strong and heartwarming. He had been honest with Amelia that he would love to be home more and to be actively engaged with the kids. The couple's greatest fear was that either or both of the twins would be born far too early. The earlier the babies were born, the more likely they were to face immediate and ongoing challenges.

"I've been continuing to work on the administrative side of my job, and of Owen's job a little, which has helped me stay a little engaged. It's not surgery, but it helps pass the time and the work needs to be done," Amelia concluded.

* * *

With everyone on duty except Amelia, the lunch was not intended to go much beyond an hour. Bailey and Annalisa had sent a text that they would stop by another time because they were still stuck in surgery. Everyone else, except Arizona, peeled away little by little and returned to the hospital.

"Shall we check you out, my friend?" Arizona asked Amelia.

"I suppose so. Owen already took vitals and some blood this morning, so what's on your docket?" Amelia inquired.

Arizona explained, "Today's exam will be relatively quick. I was to measure you, check your weight, palpate the uterus and breasts, check heartbeats and answer any questions you have. Owen turned in your samples early this morning, so I already have the results. Sugar screen looked excellent; blood work came back without concern." Since Bronwyn was in Amelia's bedroom, Arizona and Amelia used the guest room for the exam.

As she examined Amelia and the babies, she shared, "You should be feeling the girls move at least once a day. They're getting more crowded so the movements might be more like nudges or pushes than like stretches and kicks. You're right at the transition point on those types. This is one of the appointments Annalisa and I have been yearning to have because the babies are highly viable at this point. Estimated size is about 3 pounds and 14 inches. How's your energy level?"

"Since I'm here and somewhat stuck, it's tough to know if I'm weary because I'm bored or because I'm hugely pregnant. I cat nap throughout the day. Sleeping at night is becoming tricky – my legs and back hurt. Owen is a very attentive masseuse, however," Amelia stated with a glimmer in her eye.

Arizona smiled, "You really hit the jackpot with him. I've always liked Owen, but I never realized how incredibly attentive he is until your pregnancy. He'll be a dream in labor too, I'll bet." Even though she was a highly trained doctor, Arizona felt awkward asking about her boss' and his wife's sex life, "and how about intercourse?"

"We thought we couldn't. I've been… uh… finding other ways to keep him satisfied. Really, as far as my needs right now, I'm more interested in a massage on my back than sex. Could we be having sex?" Amelia asked with some confusion since the rules had been so strict weeks ago.

Arizona nodded, "At this point, sure. If you have any bleeding or sense any hints that an infection has developed, get it checked out right away. Otherwise, have at it." Wanting to clear that topic off the board, Arizona added, "If you feel up to it, you can go on brief outings now too. Nothing too strenuous, make sure to sit down often and to drink tons of water. Don't wear yourself out, but feel free to leave the house 4-5 times a week for an hour or two. Obviously, if you have any contractions that fall into a regular pattern, come to the hospital for a workup. You'll start having Braxton Hicks contractions more and more from this point on. They won't have a pattern to them, so just time any contractions and look for patterns."

Beaming, Amelia offered, "Well, Arizona, you can come over and do an exam anytime. I like your observations and permissions."

Laughing, Arizona responded, "I'm thrilled to be able to share all good news. That isn't always the case at this point in a multiple pregnancy." Arizona began putting her stethoscope and supplies in her bag as she asked, "Any questions?"

"One," Amelia winced awkwardly.

Looking concerned, Arizona leaned toward Amelia and put a hand on her knee, "Sure. What is it?"

"Well, I know Owen's your boss and I'm your colleague, but I have to ask a purely patient question about _how _we can have sex," Amelia somewhat bashfully inquired. "As in, position. I mean, there's no way we can be good ole missionaries at this point, if you know what I mean…" losing track of her focus because she was awkward about the topic, Amelia continued, "Not like that's our go-to or only position anyway, because it isn't, we're a little more adventurous than…"

Arizona's throat descended into her stomach because she couldn't help but picture Owen, her boss, and Amelia having sex. She forced a grin and interrupted, "I get it. First off, if any position creates cramping, stop it right away. Position-wise, there's spooning, you on top, both of you standing and you bend over a table or chair, and you on all fours – if your belly bump weighs you down, you can try to put a pillow under it. Crazy as it sounds, check out pregnancy websites. They're full of suggestions. Any other questions?"

"How far along will I make it? Any ideas now that everything seems smooth and peaceful?" Amelia asked knowing that Arizona would likely not have an answer.

"No idea. Our ultimate, dream goal is 36-37 weeks. Most moms who have in-utero surgery give birth around 34 weeks. If you go into labor before or around 30 weeks, we may try to deliver the one twin that's in the birth process and keep the other in utero. There's so many unpredictable pieces of the puzzle. Let's try the 4-5 times a week for 1-2 hours and see if contractions increase. If they do, we'll reassess our plan and go from there," Arizona explained.

The second Arizona left the house, Amelia sent a text to Owen that read _Green light for copulation plus can be out 1-2 hrs, 4-5x/wk. _Owen was in the middle of a lengthy meeting reviewing the purchasing practices of each department when his phone vibrated to indicate a message. He slid the phone out of his pocket and saw that Amelia had sent a text. Before he opened the message, he excused himself and stepped out of the conference room. In the hallway, he saw the words and chuckled aloud.

Rather than sending a text response, he called Amelia's number with a smile on his face.

"Hey handsome," Amelia answered.

Trying to sound official and professional, especially since he was in the hospital hallway, Owen barely held back his laughter as he sputtered out, "I understand you have an urgent need for a consult and extensive exam."

"Baby," Amelia responded with a husky voice, "you have no idea."

Owen raised his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip. He looked at his watch, suggesting, "It's 1:45 now. I can be available in an hour if we can hold the appointment here at the hospital. Otherwise, I won't be available for an offsite event until at least 6pm."

"You know you can't wait another 4 hours. I'll meet you in an hour in your office," Amelia teased as she hung up the phone. Owen radiated joy as he set his alarm to sound in 45 minutes, then he sent a text to his assistant insisting that his schedule stay clear beginning at 2:45. He walked up and down the hallway to gather himself before re-entering the serious meeting with a stern look on his face, pretending that he was actually concerned about spending practices.


	38. Sex at the Hospital

**_Chapter 38: Sex at the Hospital_**

Amelia arrived at the hospital at 2:15, knowing she'd end up visiting with various colleagues and staff when she saw them. Word quickly spread that Amelia was at the hospital, so people were coming to the lobby to see her and to catch up. Nurses, administrative and other staff, and colleagues streamed to the area to offer their hugs and to pat her gigantic baby bump. Being around so many people was a refreshing change of pace for Amelia, who had been so isolated for so long.

Owen, with a spring in his step, bounced down the stairs to the Main Lobby at 2:40. His grin stretched from ear to ear as he spotted his wife laughing with a nurse. Normally, he would not have interrupted the conversation. Today, though, he was in a hurry to address the next item on his agenda: sex with his wife. After nearly two months of being patient and understanding, Owen was ready to ravage the petite surgeon to whom he was married. He walked up behind Amelia and put his arm around her as he caught the nurse's eye and inserted himself into the conversation. He did his part to wrap the conversation up and then in an attempt to excuse Amelia from conversation, he prodded, "Aims, let's get those papers signed…" Amelia excused herself and hugged her friend before she and Owen headed to the elevator.

The elevator door closed, and they looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Do… we… know where we are going?" Amelia asked tentatively.

Owen remained facing toward the elevator doors and responded, "Nope. No idea. Didn't think that far."

"How about the 8th floor on call room? It's small and usually vacant," Amelia suggested.

Owen, wringing his hands, advised, "Let's go to the 8th floor then. You go check if the room is open and I'll wander over to the Nurses' Station to casually check in with the staff. If you don't come meet me there within 3-5 minutes, I'll know you're in the room and I'll come to you."

"We can't just both go to the room?" Amelia giggled, "We are married, you know. What we're about to do isn't scandalous."

"Yeah, but I'm the Chief and I shouldn't be messing around in on-call rooms," Owen grimaced. Amelia laughed and agreed to his plan.

Sure enough, the room was vacant. All of the sudden, Amelia's stomach sank just a little. Feeling so enormously huge, she shifted her closed lips to one side as she pondered the upcoming rendez-vous. _Should I get undressed and wait for him under the blankets? What if someone else checks the room before he gets here and finds me in here naked? But if I'm already in bed when he arrives, then he won't see my huge unattractive body…well, he'll like the huge boobs, but beyond that, nothing needs to be enormous, _Amelia thought to herself. She sat down on the edge of the bed, then stood up and paced back and forth in the small space. _I wonder if it's going to hurt. I mean, we've never done this when I'm so…so pregnant. I feel like a virgin in the department of pregnant sex. What if it's a nightmare? Or he gets repulsed or I feel sick? Oh, crap. Why didn't I just wait until tonight when we could have tried this at home?_

A soft knock sounded on the door and Owen peeked in with a rose in one hand. He raised his eyebrows as he walked through the door and locked it. He quickly took off his medical coat and hung it on a hook. Today was mostly an administrative day, so he was wearing a suit underneath the coat. He paused, still fully dressed, and sighed happily as he reached out his arms and enveloped Amelia as best as he was able. Her head fell naturally on his chest as if their bodies were made to fit together perfectly. Owen kissed her head and whispered that he loved her. She whispered back the sentiment and then mentioned that she needed to sit down.

"Are you ok?" Owen asked as he gently assisted her in sitting on the edge of the bed.

Amelia nodded, "Yeah. I just… I don't stand a lot and the girls weigh me down. It's easier to sit."

"What about lying down? Is that even better?" Owen playfully suggested as he lay down and attempted to pull her down with him. When she resisted, he shot back up and looked worried, asking, "If you're not sure about this, we… we don't have to." The words killed a part of him internally, but he knew the phrase was the one to say in the moment.

Amelia looked down at the floor and chuckled uncomfortably, "I feel stupid. It's just, it's awkward and that makes it even weirder."

Owen hugged her close to his side and kissed the top of her head as he reached his free hand around and set it on her breast. "You're anything but weird or awkward, Aims. You are beautiful, adorable, amazing, wonderful," he offered, kissing her between each adjective. His hand slid around her breast until she flinched just enough to provide the hint that he could stop.

She continued kissing him, but explained, "They'll leak. It's messy. They're utilitarian now – not toys."

"I think they are dual purpose," Owen chuckled as he opened her shirt and kissed the edge of one breast. "I can share, and the girls aren't even using them yet."

"Owen. Stop!" she demanded sharply. Softening her tone, she added, "I'm sorry. It's weird. Can we just… uh… just lay down together? It's ok if we are naked, but the chest, it's gotta stop. I'm sorry." She knew for certain that her breasts did not feel sexual to her at all and that his hand felt like a violation. Why she was experiencing those impressions confused the hell out of her.

"Hey…" Owen whispered as he hugged her, "I've waited this long. I can wait longer." Again, he hated saying the words he knew were his best option in the moment. To himself, he thought, _Really, Amelia, it's about to fall off anyway. What's another few hours? Dammit, I can wait… I can wait… think about trauma scenes, think about Mom…o God, that's…that's…eww. Relax, friend, _he internally messaged to his erection, _it's not happening._

Amelia started to weep softly, then she slowly took off her shirt and Owen unhooked her bra. She shimmied out of her pants and crawled under the blankets self-consciously.

With awe, Owen whispered authentically and honestly, "You are truly beautiful." Keeping his clothes on for the moment, he lay down on top of the blankets and faced Amelia. Softly, he asked, "What feels right? Can I hold you? Do you want to nap alone? Maybe a back rub?"

Sniffling, Amelia responded through hormonal tears, "I don't even know why I'm crying."

Owen stroked her hair and snuggled his cheek against hers, softly sharing, "No worries, ok? Shh… shh… shh. No pressure. I'm staying just like this unless you tell me otherwise." He ran his hand from her hair to her shoulder, stopping himself before he moved to her breast and redirecting his hand along her arm. To himself, he repeated, _keep being nice, keep being patient. I know you're about to explode. Slow down, deep breath. She'll come around eventually. Oh, God, I almost hurt I want this so bad. Think traumas, think traumas, think traumas._

"This is stupid. Why am I crying? I want to have sex. I love you. I'm a fucked-up mess. What the hell?" Amelia cried.

"Shh… shhh… shhh, no you're not. You're pregnant, you're hormonal, and it's been awhile. It's ok," Owen offered as he backed his head away a couple inches and stared toward her beautiful eyes as he ran his thumb against her cheek.

"Take your clothes off," Amelia sniffled in the same tone she'd use to tell Ryder to brush his teeth or Nolan to put on deodorant. Owen didn't allow himself to over-think her words or tone, though. He speedily undressed and set his clothes on another bed in the room. His erection felt as huge and noticeable as her belly bump, as if it was more obvious because he'd gone without sex so long. He slipped under the blanket and slowly stroked her hair, shoulder, arm, and side. When his hand reached her hip, he became really uncertain if he should continue. Making the decision for him, Amelia gently grasped his hand and placed it on her breast. Now, he was utterly confused.

"I thought…" he began as he explored her breast with his hand and mouth.

Amelia instructed as if she was sorting it all out as well, "Don't ask questions. Just go with it." She rolled on to her other side, reaching her upper arm backwards onto his back as she squeezed him closer to her back.

"Mmmmmm… this is how I start every morning; you know. Snuggled up with you, feeling the girls kick and wake up, holding you," his faraway, dreamy tone relaxed her while the mention of the girls made her want to scream not to mention the babies. She didn't know what the hell was going on in her erratic and hormonal head.

"You don't have to stop at cuddling," she suggested with a hint of a sultry tone. She grasped his hand, attempting to let him know he could slide it between her legs. Unable to reach that far, she set it on the underside of her bump and tried to push it down as a hint.

Owen was relieved she couldn't see his face, because he was completely befuddled. Did she need support on her belly? Were the girls kicking and she wanted him to feel it? Sex had never been so confusing. His internal dialogue continued, _I love you so much, but you are making absolutely no sense, Amelia. Plllleeeaassee can we have sex. I'm dying here._

Amelia reached down to his arm and nudged it downward in a non-verbal attempt to move him along.

Owen kissed her neck and nibbled her ear as he whispered, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes," Amelia confirmed without detail. To herself, she thought _for a brilliant man, you can be so dense sometimes, Owen. If I have to ask for it, it just doesn't feel as wonderful. C'mon get the hint._

Chuckling softly, Owen continued, "I'm not catching the gist. You need to help me out."

"Your hand … can you make me feel like a woman and not a huge whale?" Amelia hinted, realizing he wasn't going to get it. She added directly, "Move your hand down further and make me feel…"

"Oh, my pleasure," Owen interrupted eagerly as he shifted from clueless to informed. He slid his hand between her legs and expertly caressed her most sensitive places. As she cooed in response, he slowly slid into her and shared his own sigh of bliss. Whispering in her ear, he asked, "Is that ok? Does it hurt?"

She purred as she began to lose herself in the moment, "You're fine. It's great."

"You're great," he moaned back. "Oh, God, you feel amazing." Owen tried to take it slow and let the moment continue on for as long as possible. Afterward, they fell asleep on the on-call room bed with Owen's arms wrapped around his wife and her hands grasping his.


	39. Sirens and Alarms

**_Chapter 39: Sirens and Alarms_**

_28 Weeks Pregnant_

Owen rested his head in his hand as his bent elbow bore his weight. He visually soaked in the beauty and state of calm serenity he saw as Amelia laid next to him asleep. He was anxious on this particular morning, hoping to God he had made the right decision.

Amelia had no idea that her mother was on her way to Seattle. Carolyn had called Owen a month or so ago and asked him for his honest impressions about whether or not Amelia was faring well. In responding, Owen paused a little too long. Carolyn interpreted this as a sign. Really, all he was attempting to do in the moment was find the right words to both reassure Carolyn and not piss off Amelia in case his words got back to her Next, Carolyn had spoken to Owen's administrative assistant, Patricia, and shared the details about her visit and flight. His mother-in-law would be arriving, and he would be bringing her home in just a few hours.

"Hey," Owen whispered as he kissed Amelia's ear and nudged her cheek with his nose. Although his quiet words and touch woke her up, Amelia pretended they did not. Owen kissed Amelia's neck and ran his hands over her hair, stating softly, "Wake up, Mia."

Without moving or opening her eyes, Amelia groaned, "What? Why are you waking me up?"

"To say good morning," Owen offered with a chipper tone.

"Is the house on fire?" Amelia asked.

"No," Owen answered as he turned his head to the side and lowered his chin in confusion.

"Is anyone bleeding?" she inquired.

"No," Owen responded with further confusion.

"Then let me sleep. I'm growing babies. It's tough and exhausting work," she explained without moving.

"Amelia," Owen whispered gently as he softly nudged her shoulder. "I really need to talk to you before I leave for the hospital."

Again, without moving or opening her eyes, Amelia responded flatly, "Speak."

Owen chuckled, "Hey, really. Can you turn over and look at me?"

"Can't you just call me later from the hospital and talk to me once I wake up?" she suggested.

Owen sighed audibly, rolled out of bed and headed toward the shower. After shaving, showering and dressing, he attempted to rouse his wife once again. He lay down next to her on her side of the bed, facing her, and kissed her cheeks – first one side, then the other.

Amelia, who had fallen deeply back asleep was not pleased. In response, she let out a noise somewhere between a grumble and a growl before rolling over to face Owen's side of the bed. As kindly as she could muster, she ordered, "I love you but leave me alone. I'll call you later."

Reflexively, Owen put his hands up in front of his shoulders in a sign of surrender. "Okay, I love you. I'm sorry." _Crap, _he thought to himself_, how in the hell am I going to have time to explain Carolyn's visit to her between this morning's Attendings' meeting, reworking the OR board, and checking my post-ops? I have a feeling she's going to be irate when she learns her mom is here._

* * *

"Eat up, the remaining doughnuts and fruit will just go in the garbage when we're done here," Owen advised the Attendings as he crossed another topic off his list. "I don't have much left on our agenda. Quick check in on interns and residents – remember they are rounding the half-year mark at the end of next month. _Please _complete your reviews, go over the reviews _with _them, _and _turn the reviews in. I know it seems bureaucratic, but the reviews are extremely helpful to have on hand."

"Do you want the reviews on all the years or just 1st and 5th plus fellows?" Arizona asked dutifully. She was consistently cooperative about turning in her assessments.

Owen nodded and grinned with appreciation, "Thanks for asking. Let's do what we did last year: attendings review 5th years and fellows on their own. 5th years and attendings complete the reviews on interns and 4th years together. 5th years provide a shorter assessment for 2nd and 3rd years and go over their impressions with those residents. Make sense?"

"What's this year's going rate to have the residents prepare their own reviews and run it by us for approval and signature?" Karev inquired, only half-joking. Owen stared back at him blankly while most of the other doctors laughed.

"Last two items," Owen declared, "Barring labor or childbirth, the Christmas party is at my place beginning at 6pm on Friday. Just bring yourselves and your families – the hospital will provide the food and beverages. Let me know if you need directions. Last item, just an FYI, Amelia is beginning her 28th week today." The doctors interrupted Owen's words with applause. Side comments celebrating that she'd keep the twins in utero up to this point and hopefully would do so for a few more weeks were heard.

Owen continued, "Thank you. I wasn't looking for applause, but that was great. Thanks. So…just an FYI – when the girls are born, I plan on taking some time away. Definite details are up in the air and we'll be able to be more specific once the babies are here and their health is assessed. I'll make sure you are all kept informed as details emerge. Thanks to Dr. Webber for agreeing to step in as Interim Chief and to Dr. Kepner for agreeing to step in as Interim Head of Trauma during my absence." Owen began applauding and the other doctors joined in.

"How's Amelia doing, Chief?" Callie asked.

Owen took in a large breath and offered thoughtfully, "Good. She's well. Tired, her back aches, and she's already 45cm, but she's good. We're both thankful that she is still at home. Thanks to everyone for all your support along the way." Owen grinned as he closed his portfolio and handed it to Patricia. Patricia whispered in his ear that she needed to speak with him before he proceeded with his day. Owen nodded and mumbled, "Let's see if anyone approaches me right now then you and I can connect."

As was usually the case after a meeting, a few people approached Owen. Kepner, Robbins and Bailey all exchanged glances and began to walk toward their chief. The three looked at each other awkwardly as Owen raised his eyebrows and asked, "Yes?" Initially, none of the three spoke up. Then, realizing nobody else was speaking, all three began at once.

"One at a time, doctors," Owen insisted as Patricia handed him back his portfolio in case he needed to write notes. "Robbins, go."

"Chief, we know you probably don't want the fuss, but we'd really like to have a baby shower for Amelia," Arizona quipped.

"Sure, we know you already have kids, but these are your first _babies_," Kepner added with a musical tone near the end of her statement.

Owen paused briefly waiting for Bailey to chime in. When she said nothing, he asked, "Bailey? Your take on this?"

"I'm not up here to talk baby showers, but, yeah, I'll come if there is one," Bailey responded.

"So, what's your issue?" Owen asked Bailey.

"I'm wondering who re-assigning interns and residents at the end of January will be," Miranda shared.

Owen nodded and said, "I'd imagine Richard will do so as Chief. Do you have concerns about assignments?"

"A few," Bailey explained.

Owen looked at her and suggested, "Share them with Webber. I highly doubt I'll still be acting as Chief in six weeks." Bailey nodded and left the room as Arizona calculated Amelia's gestation with the end of January in mind.

"She'll be 34 weeks at the end of January, Dr. Hunt. It _is _likely she will still be pregnant," Arizona observed and shared.

Owen looked at Arizona blankly, trying to remember why she and Kepner were standing in front of him. As he paused, Patricia interrupted with one of their code sentences, stating, "Dr. Hunt, your conference call has already begun. Do you want to take it in your office?" Distracted, Owen nodded and then glanced at Arizona and April. "Baby shower. That's nice. I have no problem with it. Can you call my wife and arrange details?" Both doctors smiled and nodded before Owen stepped past them on his way to his office.

Patricia walked beside him nearly running to keep up with his long stride. She informed him quietly that Amelia had called during the Attendings' meeting and needed him to return her call as soon as the meeting concluded. Owen stopped and stood still as a hint of concern washed over his face, "Is she ok?"

Patricia grinned reassuringly and explained, "I believe so. She mentioned that Lynne was ill today and wondered if you might be able to bring the children here."

Owen sighed heavily as he resumed walking, "I suppose. I've got a chaotic OR…"

"Already handled, Dr. Hunt," Patricia clarified. "Dr. Kepner is handing the board and Dr. Wilson is already in the process of seeing your post-ops. There are no meetings on your docket for the rest of the day and we have a full staff that can cover your absence. I'll call you if anything arises."

Owen grinned widely and patted Patricia's shoulder, "Thank you, Patricia. I really don't know what I'd do without you. Do you have anything awaiting signature or can I head to my car now?"

"Nothing that cannot wait until tomorrow," Patricia reassured him. Owen turned around toward the Main Lobby. As he walked, he grabbed his cell phone and called Amelia.

"Hey," Amelia answered in a clipped and tense tone.

"What's up?" Owen asked lightly. "I'm on my way home right now. Patricia cleared my day."

"Great. That will give you an opportunity to pick my mother up at the airport," Amelia uttered with tension and frustration. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"Hold on," Owen responded as he unconsciously held his hands up in the surrender position for the second time that morning, "I tried very hard to discuss this with you this morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Amelia's jaw was clenched, and her voice increased in intensity, "I cannot believe you arranged this without telling me."

"I didn't," Owen exclaimed a bit too loudly as he walked in a hospital hallway. He grinned uncomfortably at the staff around him who had overheard his defense.

"Owen Hunt, do not lie to me," Amelia yelled as she grabbed her side and stretched. A sharp pain had just shot through her side and nearly knocked the wind out of her. She hurt like hell, but was too angry at Owen to inform him.

"Settle down, Amelia." Owen suggested a little too forcefully. "She called me awhile back and asked how you were. I hesitated to respond because I was distracted and next thing I knew, she was providing Patricia with her travel details. Honestly."

As if she was breathing in as she was speaking, Amelia muttered, "When will you be home?"

Owen, not really realizing the strangeness in Amelia's voice and still a little perturbed by her fit, snapped, "I'm on my way now. However long it takes to get home from the hospital." He hung up, rolled his eyes, and put his phone in his pocket. Just a few minutes later, his phone began buzzing.

Owen reached for the phone as he let out a big breath and saw that the call was from home. "What?" he snapped.

"Uh…Dad…it's Finley," his oldest son uttered with hesitation, surprised by Owen's angry greeting.

Owen dropped his shoulders and closed his eyes briefly, changing his tone of voice and starting again, "Hey, buddy, what's up? I hear Lynne is sick today."

"Yeah, that's not why I'm calling, though," Finley said with trepidation.

"Ok, you sound a little worried," Owen observed as he reached his car and leaned against it.

In the background, Owen heard Bronwyn yell, "She wants to talk to him!"

"Finley?" Owen asked, "What's going on? Is Mom ok? Is somebody hurt?"

Oliver picked up the bedroom phone for Amelia as he stroked her hair with deep concern. Her sweet boy was very worried. "Dad, it's me, Oliver. I'm sitting next to Mom, here she is," Oliver said in a panic as if his assembled words were all one word.

"Hi," Amelia groaned.

"What's up?" Owen asked as he stood up and ran his hand through his hair, "Are you ok? You don't sound ok? What's going on?"

"I think I'm contracting. The pain is intense. Should I call 911 or wait for you?" Amelia moaned.

Owen took a few deep and slow breaths, "Call 911 and I'm on my way. Has your water broken?" Finley, who was still on the kitchen phone hung up and grabbed a cell phone to dial 911, but neglected to inform anyone in the house. Back at the hospital, Owen jumped into the car and began driving toward home. The call continued on his Bluetooth as he drove.

"No," Amelia wailed.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Owen inquired.

"They're not apart. The pain just began and it's increasing. It hasn't gone away," she sputtered as Oliver rubbed her belly bump and looked at her with apprehension.

"Amelia," Owen instructed as if he were in the ER, "breathe nice and slow. No need to tense up. Breathe…in…and…out. Are you lying down?"

"Uh huh. I can't talk," Amelia sputtered as she handed the phone to Oliver.

"Dad?" Oliver whispered, "Mom's really, really, really hurting. What should we do?"

"Ollie, I'm going to hang up and call 911 then I'll call you right back, ok?" Owen instructed.

"Don't hang up, Dad. I'm scared," Oliver admitted with a shaky voice.

"I know, buddy, I know. Stay next to Mom and get her anything she asks for, ok? I'm almost home," Owen attempted to comfort him as he heard a siren in the background. "Is that an ambulance?"

Oliver looked out the window and said, "There's one of those shorter fire trucks that doesn't spray water and an ambulance. Is it ok to let them in?"

"Absolutely. Stay on the phone with me, Oliver. I want to speak with the one who is in charge," Owen insisted.

Owen heard Oliver answer the door and explain that his mom was upstairs and his dad wanted to speak to whoever was in charge. Ollie added, "He's a doctor. A surgeon." Oliver held the phone up, hoping someone would take it and speak to his dad. In the meantime, one firefighter and one paramedic had raced up the stairs and a paramedic had corralled the kids on the sofa.

One of the fire fighters grasped the phone. He bent down and told Oliver that he had done a great job helping his mom until they arrived and then encouraged him to go sit with his siblings. "This is Lieutenant Perkins," the firefighter announced into the phone.

"Lieutenant, Dr. Owen Hunt, Chief of Surgery and Head of Trauma at Grey-Sloan. I'm on my way home and probably about 5 minutes out. Somebody's with my kids?" Owen asked.

"Yes, sir. One of the paramedics is sitting with them. They are all doing a great job sharing details about your wife's morning. I'm heading up to see your wife right now. I may need to set you down," Lt. Perkins clarified. The Lieutenant entered the Master Bedroom and saw Amelia lying on the bed with a fetal monitor already attached and with leads on and around her heart, chest, and back. "She's conscious, sir and appears to be experiencing some pain. Does your wife have any medication allergies?"

"No. But listen. She has a terbutaline pump in the closet. Push an initial injection of .2 mg and then let it drip at a rate of 10 mcg/minute. Do you have any mag sulfate on hand?"

"We do, but, sir, her breathing is a bit tense. Mag sulfate may not be the best option right now," the lieutenant explained.

"Give her 10 mg of Procardia if she hasn't taken any – the meds are on her bedside table. You can also use your discretion with a dose of Indocin for pain. I'm just pulling into our neighborhood," Owen offered.

"Where is my husband?" Amelia demanded through her pain.

"He's on his way, ma'am. On his way," the paramedic assured her as he set up the terbutaline pump. "We need you to slow your breathing. Slow and steady…slow…and…steady."

"You try carrying twins and see how slow and steady you can breathe," Amelia snapped.

Holding back laughter, the paramedic simply repeated, "Slow and steady, slow and steady."

"Am I dialated? Are the babies on their way?" Amelia asked as the first responders gathered around her.

"We haven't checked, ma'am. Your husband will be here very soon, and we'll proceed based on his orders. We're going to get you onto a gurney and prepare to transport you," the lieutenant offered. "Are you feeling a need to push?"

"No. I just hurt like hell," Amelia screamed in frustration. The men placed her on the gurney and began to strap her in as they arranged her pump.

Meanwhile, Owen came bursting through the front door and the kids ran toward him like a wild herd. He hugged and kissed each of them, reassuring them that everything was going to be fine. Wanting to see Amelia as soon as possible, Owen instructed, "You three need to stay down here. I'll be right back and I'll let you know what's going on." The kids went to the sofa, too afraid to even consider doing anything other than what Owen advised. As he ascended the staircase, Owen called out to Finley, "Fin – call Lynne and explain what's going on and see…" As Owen instructed his son, Lynne, looking pale and tired, came through the door.

"I'm here, Dr. Hunt. I heard the sirens. No worries," Lynne declared as she sat on the sofa with the kids and began conversing with them so they could share their stories.

"Hey…" Owen whispered softly as he approached Amelia and stroked her hair. He kissed her softly on the forehead as one hand felt her baby bump assessing for any unusual problems. She had an incredibly tight spot on Madeline's side, but felt fine on Asha's. Owen adeptly took command over the scene without offending anyone, asking for the stats, the babies' readings, and an update on medications. "We need to transport her. I'll call Grey-Sloan on our way. I'll ride with you." Owen informed the paramedic.

* * *

By the time the ambulance had reached the hospital, far too many doctors stood by to receive Amelia. Owen hopped out and grabbed the trauma gown that Kepner held for him in her hands. He ordered, "I'll step out in a minute. Let me give the bullets first. Robbins, Wakefield, Wilson…you're up. The rest of you, thanks for your concern. Stand by. Grey – follow me."

Owen snapped out the bullets and his observations as Arizona and Annalisa rushed Amelia to a trauma room. Arizona called out, "Somebody page Dr. Karev to standby."

Meredith, not needed for actual treatment, remained in the periphery waiting for Owen. As he placed a cannula on Amelia, he bellowed toward Meredith, "I need you to go get Carolyn at the airport and take her to my house. Or delegate it. I don't care. She arrives in an hour. Patricia has the details. Can you just make sure it's handled?" Mer nodded and headed to Owen's office to learn what she'd need to know in order to pick up her mother-in-law.

"Owen, we've got this handled now. We _will _let you back in, I promise, but I need you to step out while we assess," Arizona stated.

"Aims, will that work for you?" Owen asked his wife gently. She nodded and tried to grin as Owen noticed her pain was beginning to subside. He nodded slowly and responded, "Ok. I'll be just outside."

As Owen emerged into the hallway and tore off his gown, people began to surround him and ask about Amelia. He pursed his lips, looked an intern in the eye and instructed him to have Patricia meet him in the ER. He held up a hand and expressed gratitude, stating, "Thank you for your concern. Right now, I need to be in touch with my children. Dr. Shepherd-Hunt is steady and stable. The anti-labor meds offered at home seem to be working well. Drs. Robbins and Wakefield are with her. Please go back to your posts. The nurses' desk will remain informed for updates."

Owen sat in the room behind the nurses' area and took in 3 or 4 deep breaths as he rested his head in his hands. Richard entered the room and asked calmly, "What can I do?"

"Be me," Owen responded. "I mean here at the hospital. Run the show. If you're able to get in the trauma room and provide an update…"

"Already on it," Webber proclaimed. "Edwards has been assigned solely to be your go-between."

As Richard explained the arrangement, Stephanie entered the room and was trying her best to be focused and calm, "Dr. Hunt, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt is being moved to the Labor and Delivery OR. Contractions have ceased and her pain is minimal, but her doctors want her upstairs in case anything arises. You are welcome to come join her."

"Thank you, Edwards. I'll be right there. I need to call my kids," Owen explained. Owen called his mother and Lynne, arranging for the kids to be brought to the hospital and tended by Debra. He spoke to each child, reassuring them and calming them down, to explain the game plan for the rest of the day.

When he stepped into the Labor and Delivery unit, Annalisa was in the hallway waiting for him. "What's up?" Owen asked eagerly.

"Actually, we don't think she was in labor," Annalisa asserted. "We just completed an initial ultrasound and it appears that Madeline chose to twist herself abruptly into engagement. Her cord is free flowing and functional, no twists or concerns. She's a determined and strong little girl."

"So, the intense pain?" Owen inquired.

"Pretty sure it was a pulled or torn muscle Madeline gave to her mama as she maneuvered her way toward the canal," Annalisa alleged. "Both girls have solid and steady readings, no concerns whatsoever. Arizona is preparing to move Amelia to a private room where we'll keep her monitored."

"Is she at all effaced or dilated?" Owen wondered aloud.

"Surprisingly, no," Annalisa smiled as she led Owen toward the room that Amelia would soon inhabit.

The doctors were able to place Amelia at the end of the hall in a room that was larger and quieter than the others. Owen spread himself out on the sofa and closed his eyes. He focused on his breathing and attempted to replay the day in his head. Without much delay, he fell asleep. About an hour later, Amelia was brought into the room. Her doctors accompanied her and planned to share their game plan with the couple. When Amelia noticed that Owen was asleep, she suggested that they share the news with her and that she would share it with Owen when he awoke.

Annalisa explained that Amelia's ultrasound confirmed a slightly torn muscle in Amelia's side. The doctors believed that the tear occurred as Madeline abruptly moved and engaged. Engagement at this date was not a huge concern but would be monitored over the next day or so. The anti-labor drugs were not harmful to the babies or Amelia even though she had not needed them. Owen had made the correct decision in the moment to advise that course of treatment.

After that summary, Arizona shared that the twins appeared to be healthy and growing at an acceptable rate. Nothing in any of the monitoring appeared to be a concern, but they wanted to keep Amelia at the hospital at least overnight for observation. With slight hesitation, Arizona shared, "Sometimes when something traumatic or dramatic occurs at this stage of pregnancy, the babies take it as a sign to get the heck out. We're going to watch you closely for any signs of labor. We'll figure out next steps in 24 hours."

Amelia sent a text to Finley's phone after her doctors departed, _where are you? I'm in a room at the hospital. All is ok. Dad's here._

Finley, who had been playing a handheld game in Owen's office eagerly grabbed his phone when his text tone sounded. He read the text to his grandma and siblings, then asked if they could go see Amelia.

Debra, a perfect grandma who adored the kids, said, "Of course, but check with your mom or dad first. She might not be ready for visitors yet, honey."

Finley sent a text back that stated, _We r in Dads office. Can we see you?_

Amelia immediately texted back a yes and warned the kids that Owen was sleeping and needed to sleep. They could come to her room as long as they were quiet. A few minutes later, Finley had led the way in navigating toward Amelia's room. He knew the hospital better than his grandma and siblings. Bronwyn peeked through the curtain between the room and the door and lifted her feet further up than necessary as she tiptoed to Amelia. Amelia encouraged Bronwyn and Oliver to climb onto the bed and the three squeezed on it like a litter of kittens. Finley approached and held Amelia's hand as tears formed in his eyes. Amelia lowered her lip slightly as she saw his wet eyes and smiled at her brave son who had called for help.

After covering Owen with a blanket from the room's closet, Evelyn also approached Amelia. She whispered a greeting as she gazed at Owen and shared, "It doesn't matter what age, they are always your babies. He looks just like he did when he would fall asleep on the sofa at home when he was a little boy. He's precious."

Amelia, her arms and hands extended around and on her gathered brood, tearfully nodded in agreement.


	40. Beginning to Look Like Christmas

**_Chapter 40: Beginning to Look Like Christmas_**

After a two day stay in the hospital, Amelia was more than ready to return home. She did not have any true contractions during her hospital stay, although Braxton Hicks contractions seemed to be a frequent visitor to her womb. With Madeline engaged, Amelia now waddled as the baby's head poised itself in a birth-ready position. The pregnancy had progressed to the point when no position was comfortable for long. Amelia found herself as squirmy as Oliver in her quest to experience some comfort.

After Amelia had calmed down about Carolyn's visit, she discovered that having her mother around was actually quite wonderful. Carolyn assumed the role as House Manager, so to speak, coordinating with Lynne, providing Amelia's blood pressure readings to the hospital, and assisting in any way she was able. In the short time she had been in Seattle, she had grown to adore her three adopted grandchildren. She was frequently down on the floor playing Barbies, Legos, or some creative gathering of GI Joes, dinosaurs, and Polly Pockets on Hot Wheels in a shared mission to conquer the world. When the floor became too uncomfortable, she would move to the table to play cards or board games. Amelia mused to Owen one evening that Carolyn had usually been far too busy to play with the kids when Amelia was a child. As she watched the sound effects, laughter, and joy between Carolyn and the kids, Amelia was both amused and put out by this playful woman who had seemed to take over her mother.

One afternoon, Lynne had taken the kids to a movie which gave Carolyn and Amelia time alone. Amelia shared, "Mom, you really didn't need to come. I appreciate all you're doing, but I'm worried we are taking advantage of your good graces."

"Enough of that nonsense, Amelia Cheyenne," Carolyn declared with insistence. "This is what mothers do. Take notes because you will be very busy in 15-20 years offering this same kind of help to your collection of children."

Amelia chuckled and shook her head, "Mom! Collection?"

"Sure. Why not? A collection, a troop, a melee, herd, flock…whatever suits you," Carolyn teased with a clever grin.

Owen came through the front door just as Carolyn was listing her terms and responded, "Do you ladies know the true definition for melee?" Both women shook their heads as Owen laughed and explained, "It's a military term describing disorganized close combat with little central control."

Amelia nodded her head firmly once and grinned playfully, "Then melee it is. That fits us, huh, O?"

Laughing, Owen leaned over, kissed his wife and hugged his mother-in-law. He responded, "I wish it wasn't true. Where is our melee anyway?"

"Lynne took them to a movie," Carolyn explained. "It's so quiet, isn't it? Soak it in. Your house won't be this quiet for many years." Owen and Amelia smirked at each other. Since Carolyn arrived, she insisted in pointing out how much their lives would change with the birth of the twins. Having raised five children of her own, there was little the couple could do but nod and smile.

"I'm thrilled to see you, but what brings you home so early?" Amelia asked her husband.

"Actually," Owen confessed, "your mother and I have plans to go Christmas shopping."

"You do, huh?" Amelia attempted to confirm. "For the first time in months, I am actually going to be left alone, unsupervised, and unattended?"

Owen smirked at her smart alec observation, noting, "Actually, I asked Wilson and Edwards to come over here and study. All the residents are studying this week, so I figured they could do that at our house as easily as anywhere else."

Amelia lifted one side of her mouth and shrugged her shoulders in resignation, "Hmmmpphh."

"Oh, it's for your own safety, Mela. Knock that off," Carolyn insisted as if Amelia was 7.

* * *

Amelia invited Jo and Stephanie to use the upstairs office, assuring them that she would call their cell phones if she needed anything. Meanwhile, Amelia stretched out on the couch and watched the wind move the water. The time alone was restorative and gave her an opportunity to take stock of her pregnancy, the days to come, and her first year of marriage.

Life had become such an enjoyable yet frenetic whirlwind since she came to Seattle. Marrying Owen had been both the most terrifying and wonderful experience in her life. To lean into the depth of love she had for him scared Amelia to her very core. Occasionally, she caught herself being afraid that Owen would join the ranks of all the men who had abruptly left her life.

As she curled up in blankets and dozed off, Amelia dreamed about her father. Still as young as he was the day he died, he doted on her and encouraged her to add up the change he set in front of her. Each time she responded correctly; he gave her the coins. When she was mistaken, he would take a coin or two from the collection and explain that he hadn't intended to set down such a difficult problem in the first place. By the end of their game, Amelia had collected ample change to buy candy and some sort of treat for herself and for her dad.

She dreamed about how her dad carried her proudly even though she was old enough to walk. While he adored all of his children, little Amy was his special baby. At the grocery store, the state fair, or any venue, Amelia would simply tug on his shirt and look up at her daddy in order to be scooped up into his strong arms. His arms always felt so safe and secure as she nestled into her daddy. One of his goals in life seemed to be protecting her. Amelia's dream recounted memories of how her dad would lay on the couch in such a way that he hid Amelia from Carolyn when Amelia was in trouble with her mother. After the memories played, she – all grown up - and her dad shared a conversation over a cup of coffee.

Over the years, her sisters and brother had described dreams they had about their father, but Amelia had never experienced one. On this day, nurturing two babies in her womb, Amelia's father seemed to reach down to her and look in her eyes offering a message meant just for his baby girl. In her dream, Amelia recalled precious memories and encountered her father reaching into her soul and offering her his love, admiration, and encouragement. He insisted that Amelia's babies would thrive after their births and would embody their mother's tenacity and determination.

When Lynne and the kids returned from the movie, Lynne ushered them upstairs and urged them to be quiet so Amelia could continue to sleep. As she walked up the stairway, Lynne glanced down at Amelia and noticed she was smiling as she slept. It was a beautiful and rare site.

* * *

As if by magic, just as her dad sadly told her he had to go, Amelia awoke as she heard Owen and Carolyn walk inside. They were laughing and sharing stories about their shopping adventures. Wiping tears from her eyes, Amelia inquired about the haul and wanted to know what they had chosen for each child. Owen cocked his head with a happy grin as he gazed at his wife, aware that something profound was on her mind. She smiled and mouthed, "Later," reassuring him that she would share her reason for smiling and crying at another time.

Owen excused himself to go change into sweats and Carolyn sat down next to Amelia on the sofa. She offered a side hug and looked deeply in her daughter's eyes. As she brushed a piece of Amelia's hair behind her ear, she said softly, "I wish your father was here to see you so beautiful, happy, and pregnant. He would be so enthralled with who you are and who you've become." Such absolute tenderness was not necessarily Carolyn's forte – between her father's visit in her dream and her mother's sweet words, Amelia's heart felt as though it might burst from all the love.

Returning downstairs, Owen was obviously holding in a belly full of laughter. He pulled his mother-in-law and wife into a nearby room, closed the door and shared a video he had just shot on his phone. In the video, Oliver and Bronwyn were in the playroom playing house. Oliver was Amelia and Bronwyn was Owen. Having stuck a ball under his shirt, Oliver waddled around the room complaining that his back hurt and that he had to pee again. Bronwyn approached Oliver, kissed his head, and put her arm around him, saying in a low voice meant to imitate Owen, "Oh, sweetie, do you need some water? Did you eat today? What can I get you?" In response, Oliver sighed heavily and rubbed his bump on the outside of his shirt, declaring, "I'm not hungry. I need to lay down. Let me sleep." Bronwyn fretted and created a bed of blankets as Oliver lay down and closed his eyes.

"That has to be one of the funniest videos I have ever seen," Amelia roared with laughter. "I especially love the 'let me sleep' line!" Carolyn and Owen recounted their favorite portions and then the trio watched the video again and laughed heartily.

After watching the video multiple times, Amelia, Carolyn, and Owen stepped out of the room and saw Oliver at the top of the stairs. His balloon baby was still under his shirt. He burst with excitement, asking, "Hey, Mom, can we take one of those sideways pregnant lady pictures together?" Bronwyn came running down the hall and wanted to be in the picture too. As Owen arranged the shot, Bron lifted her shirt just at the tummy and rested her little hand on her non-existent baby bump. Oliver put one hand on his back as if to brace himself and one hand on top of the balloon, and Amelia, not needing any props, simply stood where she was told and grinned.

Those days surrounding Christmas were some of the happiest days in the Shepherd-Hunt family. Amelia, while uncomfortable and hugely pregnant, was not experiencing any problems. Carolyn was wrapping up her time with the melee, and Owen was giddy about some sort of surprise he had in store.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Bronwyn was thrilled to unwrap magnetic dress up dolls, a new iSpy book, and two "sew your own best friend" dolls (one representing each baby sister). Oliver, the consummate Lego man received more Legos and a Lego idea book, Choose Your Own Adventure books, and the promise of the Karate lessons he had begged to receive. Finley, just about to turn 12, was in the awkward stage between little kid and teen. Since he was a talented athlete, sports related gifts were the best option. He received a glow in the dark soccer ball and a new baseball mitt. He also unwrapped an enormous drawing set that included quality paper and an assortment of pens, pencils, and chalks. As far as Finley was concerned, this was the best Christmas ever.

Owen smiled sweetly at his wife as he handed her a small box that contained a special bracelet. The bracelet was adorned with charms representing her vocation, their marriage, and each of their three children. Over the past month, Owen had managed to sneak each of the kids out of the house. The kids chose charms meant to represent themselves. Bronwyn had chosen a princess crown, Oliver had picked a stick figure runner embossed on a round charm, and Finley had selected a soccer ball. The kids had also convinced Owen to add a heart charm representing the family's love. Amelia's eyes glazed with tears as she was told about the symbolism of each charm. She thanked Owen profusely and surprised him by handing him a small wrapped gift.

"When were you able to go shopping?" he asked with playful suspicion.

Amelia grinned proudly, proclaiming, "I had some helpful elves who were willing to assist."

Still stunned because he had not expected anything, Owen slowly unwrapped the gift as he glanced down at his wife. He opened the box and discovered a wide gold band with a brushed finish. Engraved inside the ring was the date of their marriage. Since their wedding had been impromptu, Amelia did not have a ring for Owen at the ceremony. For quite some time, she had been searching for just the right ring. Owen had assumed she had forgotten about it and didn't have the heart to point out that his ring finger was still naked. As Owen put the perfectly fit ring on his finger, Amelia quipped with a wink, "Now the girls will stop chasing you." Owen set his gaze on Amelia as he displayed a loving smile.

As the kids began playing with their presents, Owen looked at Amelia with a nod. She smiled and nodded her head up and down. Owen stood up and sought everyone's attention for one last surprise. The kids were a bit puzzled because there were no more gifts under the tree.

"Stay right where you are," Owen instructed the kids. He walked over to the door leading to the garage and opened it, announcing, "Meet Simba and Nala." Two beautiful golden retrievers came running in and headed directly for the kids who all screamed with delight. A patient Owen had treated, mentioned that she raised dogs, trained them, and then provided them to families for adoption. Owen and Amelia had chosen the pair months ago and had somehow managed to keep the secret from the kids.

Amelia had explained to Owen the previous week that she was thrilled to have the dogs but was worried about the timing of the adoption. Like a little kid, Owen had promised her that he would fully tend to the dogs and that she wouldn't even know the dogs were there. As Owen rolled around the floor with the kids and the dogs, a lifetime memory of Christmas joy was imprinted in Amelia's brain.


	41. Welcome to the Word, Baby A

**_Chapter 41: Welcome to the World, Baby A_**

As Amelia drug herself out of bed on a lazy Saturday morning, she heard the kids laughing and playing with the dogs in the playroom. Bronwyn's squealing, Finley's laughing, and Oliver's animal noises joined in a melody rounded out by Nala's high-pitched bark and Simba's low-pitched woof. Rambunctious and wild play with raised volumes and increased energy was allowed in the playroom. The dogs even seemed to know that they could be louder and more playful in there.

Very soon after adopting the dogs, Owen and Amelia discovered that some clear rules about the dogs were needed. The kids, especially Oliver and Bronwyn, began throwing tennis balls from the upper hallway down to the living room, howling with laughter as the dogs raced up and down the stairs. Thus, began the rule that the dogs could play fetch in the playroom, in the garage, and outside. After playing out in the rain and stomping in puddles with their canine companions one too many times, the rule about drying off the dogs and not letting them inside if they were dripping with rainwater or mud commenced. As far as Amelia was concerned, the most important rule was that under no circumstances were the dogs allowed on any furniture or beds. This rule seemed to go by the wayside when Owen was home alone and when Lynne and Amelia were away.

As she overheard the spirited play, Amelia felt as if she was ready to burst from the weight of the girls. Her skin was stretched and her ability to see her own feet had long disappeared. Her baby bump had grown to the point that she had to hold it up to support it when she stood or walked. Even the bed exercises the PT had taught her early on were becoming impossible as she attempted to maneuver with and around her gigantic belly. A part of her couldn't wait for the babies to be born. The only concept scarier than the birth of the babies, though, was imagining bringing both the babies home and learning how to manage motherhood with two infants and a total of five children. Knowing Lynne would be around to help eased Amelia's fears, yet Amelia knew she was ultimately the mom.

While her pregnancy had provided more than its fair share of scares, Amelia was relieved that the last two weeks had proven uneventful. The pregnancy was past the most terrifying weeks when, if born, the babies would have been viable but would have likely faced many challenges. With great relief to have passed the 32-week milestone, Amelia and Owen were anticipating two healthy babies. Each day that the girls remained in utero, they grew stronger and developed further.

* * *

Christmas break had passed, and it had been a wonderful time. Carolyn's visit had been a wonderful gift and the family seemed to finally find their own routines and way of life after many months together. All three kids' birthdays were just around the corner, so Lynne had offered to head up the planning and details while Amelia grew larger and wearier.

During the week, as the kids returned to school and Bronwyn returned to daycare at the hospital, Amelia was able to steal away quiet moments for herself. She tried to relish in them, knowing they would be few and far between once the girls were born. At times, though, she was lonely and missed the social aspects of working at the hospital. Once or twice a week, Patricia would coordinate with her and help her discover a hole in Owen's schedule so they could share lunch or coffee together.

On this particular morning, even though it was Saturday, Owen had decided to go to the hospital to catch up on paperwork. Since Amelia had become so physically uncomfortable, it had become harder for her to assist him with his work like she had done earlier in her pregnancy. Sneaking in under the radar on a Saturday proved productive as long as Owen was able to remain undiscovered. The second word got out that the Chief was on site, Saturday workdays became like any frenzied weekday.

Owen's goal was to only work half a day, so the couple had arranged to share lunch in the cafeteria around 1pm in an attempt to force him to step away from his desk. In the meantime, Owen was deeply buried in staff reviews and the new proposed purchase order system. Eager to see some friends and to socialize, Amelia had planned to arrive at the hospital prior to her lunch date with her husband in hiding. After waddling around the house to get ready, Amelia heaved her bursting body into the car and drove to the hospital. Owen had encouraged her to stop driving after she began to measure over 40cm; however, Annalisa and Arizona said she could continue driving as long as she could safely reach the pedals. Besides, the drive to the hospital was a short one.

The couple looked forward to spending the afternoon together as they nested further in preparation for the girls. After lunch, Owen planned to return home and finish hanging some décor in the babies' nursery. Try as she might, Amelia simply couldn't be on her feet for very long and couldn't stretch to the height where she wanted nails. She knew Owen would have multiple litters of kittens if she dared to climb even one step on a ladder to hammer in a few nails, so she was able to easily convince him to help with her interior design details. After pounding the nails, they planned to re-check her hospital bag, install the car seats in the Buick, and pick up the Baby Bjorn they had ordered at a nearby store. Diapers and wipes were already well stocked and a dresser full of pink and purple outfits that had already been washed in baby-friendly detergent awaited the girls. After the baby shower, all the other necessities had been delivered, arranged, and put away by Kepner and Robbins.

* * *

Amelia happily but slowly headed to the Main Lobby hoping to see and visit with friends and co-workers after she arrived at the hospital and parked in Owen's front row spot. Arizona and Alex had been called in to treat another mother earlier that morning and had just exited the elevators when Amelia arrived. The duo walked through the lobby and couldn't help but notice Amelia and her enormous baby bump. They approached her with wide smiles. Arizona hugged Amelia, offering, "Hey, Mama. How are you feeling today?"

"Like a bloated whale," Amelia shared as she widened her eyes, puffed out her cheeks, popped her lips together and made a silly expression.

Alex smiled, attempted to seem sympathetic, and asked, "What brings you here? Is everything ok?" As he asked, he placed his hand on her bump instinctively to assess it.

"Owen and I are having lunch in a while. I figured I'd come early and see who was around," Amelia explained as she grimaced, ignoring Alex's impromptu exam, and holding her bump from underneath.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asked curiously as she watched Amelia's face change from smiling to wincing. Alex and Arizona exchanged quick glances and Arizona dug for information, "Braxton Hicks? They're so annoying at this stage of the game, aren't they?"

With a tense smile, Amelia attempted to portray an air of confidence and comfort as she blinked multiple times and breathed deeply. She shared with a perplexed expression, "I haven't had any pain at all today until just now. It wasn't a contraction, though, just a fleeting but intense twisting sensation."

"Hey, why don't we find a place to sit down?" Alex suggested as he put his arm around Amelia's shoulders and guided her to a chair about 8 feet away. "I've been on my feet all freakin' morning and you've been rushing around getting here. We both need a break."

Arizona narrowed her eyes and observed Amelia's peculiar gait and sat down next to her. Again, Amelia placed her hand on the lower portion of her baby bump and took in a deep breath. She glanced over at Arizona, moving her eyebrows in toward each other. Her eyes expressed concern and questioning. Putting her hand on Amelia's knee, Arizona insisted, "Let's go check you out in L&D."

Amelia smiled widely but unconvincingly, "No, no. I'm just a little uncomfortable. Madeline is quite the picky eater already. She must not appreciate today's breakfast."

Alex reached over and placed his hand on Amelia's bump, noting that Madeline's side was incredibly firm. "Amelia, you don't have a choice. You're having a contraction; I can feel it." He grasped her hand and placed it where he had felt the hard tightness.

Amelia closed her eyes as she took in a large breath and slowly exhaled, softly whimpering, "It's too early. It's too early."

Alex found a wheelchair and brought it over to Amelia, who attempted to insist on walking. Both doctors fully denied her request, so Amelia reluctantly sat in the wheelchair. Between contractions when she was temporarily not in pain, Amelia pointed out, "This is the kind of action that starts rumors, you know. I'm just fine, you two. You're over-reacting." Just seconds after her snarky comment, Amelia moaned out loud, looked right at Arizona with fear in her eyes, and sputtered out the words, "Page Owen. Please. Now." Arizona ran ahead to Labor and Delivery to page Owen and arrange a room. Alex reassured Amelia that she had nothing to worry about.

Owen was wringing his hands and waiting at Labor and Delivery when Alex reached the unit and wheeled Amelia toward a room. He spotted Amelia's obvious pain as she held her baby bump, winced and closed her eyes tightly. "What's going on, Karev?" Owen inquired calmly as he knelt down both to comfort and to medically assess his wife. He ran his hand over Amelia's cheek and head, leaned into her and pulled her to his chest.

Amelia grasped his body and squeezed his back, whimpering again, "It's too early, Owen. It's too early."

"We ran into her in the lobby and she started contracting. We're going to hook her up to some monitors, get an ultrasound, and see what's up," Alex explained trying to sound more casual than he felt.

Arizona entered the hallway and called Alex over to the room she had procured for Amelia. Owen entered the room first. As Alex pushed Amelia in the wheelchair, Arizona informed Alex under her breath, "I'm grabbing some mag sulfate. Monitor her contractions first _then_ hook everything else up. I'll send a nurse in here with terbutaline and Procardia STAT." Alex nodded, knowing Arizona's instructions meant she was concerned Amelia was in labor.

Owen and Alex assisted Amelia onto the bed and Owen covered her legs with the sheet and blanket. "Are you warm enough?" he asked lovingly.

Amelia, her eyes remaining closed as she tried to focus through the pain, uttered, "I don't know, O. I'm hurting." She was sitting up in the bed and Owen reached over and brought her into his chest. He reached out his free hand and urged, "Squeeze it if it helps." Eagerly, Amelia grabbed his hand and nearly crushed it with a contraction-level grip. Alex, who had just completed hooking up the monitors, looked up at Owen and grinned as Owen turned his head to the side and bit his bottom lip.

Walking in quickly but calmly, Arizona proceeded directly to the monitors and determined that Amelia's pain was no pulled muscle. Her contractions, while erratic and varying in intensity, were underway. Arizona grabbed Amelia's chin and instructed, "Amelia, I need you to open your eyes and look at me." Keeping her eyes tightly closed, Amelia shook her head slightly. Arizona watched the monitor detect an oncoming contraction and waited for it to pass before repeating her order, "Amelia, Look. At. Me."

Amelia looked up at Arizona with glossy eyes, "It hurts. It really hurts. I need to push. It's all pressure."

"I know," Arizona affirmed. "I'm injecting some mag sulfate right now, and Alex is going to go check on the status of the Procardia and Terbutaline pump I just requested."

Arizona turned to Alex and ordered, "Grab enough to push an initial injection of .3 mg and let it drip at a rate of 20 mcg/minute. If we don't see a result in 20 minutes, we'll push another .2 mg and increase the rate to 30 mcg/minute. Get anesthesia on standby." Alex nodded and silently noted that Arizona was wasting no time in maximizing the med doses and attempting to stop Amelia's contractions.

"I'm going to push. I have to push. She's hurting me. She feels stuck in-between my legs," Amelia groaned.

Owen softly touched one knee and coaxed Amelia to relax, "Not yet, Amelia. Deep breaths, ok? Nice, slow deep breaths." Turning to Arizona, who was examining Amelia's cervix, Owen asked, "How far?"

"4 centimeters. I can feel quite a bit of pressure on the cervix and the baby's head is right there. She's fully effaced," Arizona explained. She continued, "Amelia, I have some important decisions for you and Owen to make and we need to make them very quickly."

"Whatever," Amelia muttered as she attempted to breathe. She waved her hand in front of her as if to dismiss Arizona's words.

Owen ran a cool washcloth over Amelia's forehead and glanced at the monitor print out, "Her contractions are on top of each other, Arizona. How's the baby's heart rate?"

"The baby's perfectly fine, she's just determined to escape. Here's our challenge, Owen. We can hold off on the anti-labor meds and deliver this baby vaginally right now or we can attempt to stop labor. I'm not sure we'll be able to stop it at this point even if we try," Arizona pointed out.

Owen looked down at Amelia and stroked her hair. His assessment was that the baby was coming whether anyone tried to do otherwise or not – the magnesium sulfate was not showing any promise of slowing down the contractions. "Aims, it's looking like Madeline's on her way."

Amelia nodded with clenched teeth and groaned, "The pain isn't stopping. It's constant."

Amelia's water broke and Arizona declared, "And there's our answer. Owen – you need to gown up. Amelia, I need you to focus on your breathing," Arizona ordered as she pressed the call button. "Do you want pain meds or are you doing this drug-free, Amelia?"

Wincing, Amelia sputtered between breaths, "No narcotics, but kill this pain any other way you can. I promise to name the baby after you." Owen and Arizona exchanged quick glances and grins.

Two nurses entered the room and Arizona spouted the bullets. One nurse approached Amelia and stood across from Owen on Amelia's other side. The other prepared background items gowned up the doctors and asked about pain relief.

"Dr. Karev should have called for a possible epidural. Would you check on that? She's almost past the point," Arizona instructed the nurse who stepped out. Just as she left the room, the nurse saw the anesthesiologist walking down the hall toward her.

Looking over at the anesthesiologist as he entered the room, Arizona advised, "It's too late for an epidural now, but stand by in case we need to deliver the second twin." The anesthesiologist approached the bed, reviewed the information readily available, and insisted, "It's not too late, Robbins. I'd rather have it already in place for a possible second delivery than be scrambling if it comes to a C."

Arizona nodded and the doctor began to set up the epidural, "Amelia, I need to roll you onto your side. You know the drill – stay as perfectly still as you can." With great speed, the doctor washed her back and anesthetized the injection site. Then he instructed Amelia to sit up and bend over as best as she could while he encouraged the nurse to support Amelia's weight and help her balance. As he inserted the needle in the space between her vertebrae, he placed the needle and catheter near the spinal cord with great finesse. The epidural was underway, and he'd made it look easy.

While the anesthesiologist worked, Owen pulled Arizona aside and mumbled, "Can she have the baby vaginally after the surgery on Asha? I thought cesarean was our only option."

Arizona whispered, "Usually that is the case and would be my preference, but Amelia's now at 5 cm and her labor is moving very fast – we'll just have to keep a close eye on the surgical site using ultrasound. If it appears to be tearing or stretching too much, she may be having one baby each way today. One step at a time." She walked back over to Amelia and explained that she needed to check her cervix.

After Arizona had explained the conundrum to Owen and returned to her patient, Karev entered the room and rolled in a radiant warmer for the baby. On it was a bag with all the supplies he might need. The nurse met him at the door and gowned him up as Alex inquired, "Are we that close already?"

Arizona looked up from examining Amelia and nodded, sharing, "In the last 5 minutes, she's gone from 5 to 7." Owen, watching and listing carefully, held Amelia's hand and stroked her arm as she twisted and moaned in pain.

* * *

Within 10 minutes, the epidural was working its magic and relieving Amelia's pain. Arizona turned to her patient and advised, "Amelia, your little girl is in a big hurry to be born. I need you to lie back and rest until we're ready to deliver." Owen climbed onto the bed and sat behind her, rubbing her shoulders and back. She leaned all of her weight on him as he placed his legs tightly around her sides so he could wrap her in support. He kissed her neck and whispered encouraging and loving words in her ear. With the pain gone, Amelia welcomed the physical attention. Had Owen even begun to attempt it 15 minutes ago, she would have raged. Now, as she fell into his chest, Amelia actually dozed off with a sense of peace. Owen's embrace and touch held her as safely and securely as her dad's arms had held her when she was a little girl.

Checking Amelia's dilation again, Arizona looked up to Alex and then to Owen and said quietly, "She's at 8 ½ cm. We are really close." As everyone in the room took a moment to breathe before the delivery, Arizona softly asked Owen for confirmation on the delivery plan. There was no better time to review their options.

She, Annalisa, and Alex had reviewed the plan multiple times and had discussed it with Amelia and Owen. In the moment, however, everyone involved knew that all plans could end up set aside. Arizona summarized, "Owen, with your permission, we will attempt a delayed interval delivery which means we will attempt to stop labor after Madeline is delivered. If we are able to do so, we'll provide antibiotics to Amelia to prevent infection and we'll watch carefully for possible hemorrhage or placental abruption. We'll stand ready to deliver Asha by Caesarean if she shows any signs of distress or if Amelia is in danger; otherwise, I will perform a cervical cerclage to close the cervix."

"Right," Owen answered with confidence. "Exactly."

Arizona nodded and placed her hand on Amelia's baby bump as she reviewed the contraction print out. "Her labor has slowed but it is still progressing. Both babies appear steady. Alex, are you almost ready?"

"Ready and waiting," Alex confirmed. "Church hill's on back up for the 2nd twin. NICU standing by."

"Owen, it is likely that you and Amelia will only see the baby briefly before Alex assesses her and heads to the NICU. You know that, right?" Arizona confirmed.

"Yeah," Owen agreed with a little trepidation as the reality of what was about to happen hit him.

After resting for 20 minutes, an intense pressure woke Amelia up. She stirred and offered a groan, "Oh my. When you warned me, I'd feel pressure, you weren't joking."

Checking one last time, Arizona confirmed that Amelia was fully dilated and declared, "Here we go people. Let's have a baby. She's already crowning."

* * *

As a contraction came on, Arizona coached Amelia to push as the nurse and Owen supported her back and urged her on. She rested briefly, then pushed again, repeating the pattern multiple times. On the tenth attempt, Arizona informed Amelia, "This time, you are going to keep pushing, Amelia. This is it. Just keep pushing…there you go…good…breathe and keep pushing…that's it…you can do it. I know it's tough, I know you're tired. Keep at it. Almost done." Arizona looked at Owen and ordered, "Don't let her stop. We're there, Owen. Keep her going."

Owen held Amelia's back and applied counter-pressure to help her push. He whispered encouragement and leaned against her back. After begging her, "Keep going, Aims…you've got this," Amelia let out a moan and the room was filled with the sounds of a crying infant.

Arizona called out quickly as the nurse handed Owen the scissors, "Cord, Owen. Quickly. It's all yours." Owen cut the cord, Arizona lifted the baby onto Amelia's chest and said, "Here's your little girl!" A nurse set a few blankets on top of the baby. Amelia held the baby for less than 30 seconds before Alex apologetically swooped her away.

Alex set the baby under the warming light and wrapped her up. He made a quick assessment and immediately set up a CPAP to help her breathe. Various leads and needles were inserted then and there to monitor her. Then he inserted an umbilical catheter and declared, "First APGAR is a 6. Heartrate 98, active motion, and mostly pink. Breathing irregular and reflexes a 1. Weighs 4 pounds 1 ounce, 16 ½". Nice size for her age."

Owen had mixed feelings in the emotional moment. Tears of joy fell down his cheeks as he kissed and hugged his wife and praised her, but his head told him that a 6 was a concern. Arizona called out orders to the nurse and urged her to readjust the bed and so Amelia could lay flat. Arizona needed to move very quickly to attempt the delayed interval delivery.

As Amelia and Owen fixed their gazes on the baby and on Alex a few feet away, Arizona explained, "We're going to deliver the placenta, then give you Procardia and get the terbutaline pump moving, Amelia." Arizona turned to the nurse and ordered, "Push an initial injection of .3 mg and let it drip at a rate of 30 mcg/minute. Give me an update on contractions in 3, 5 and 8 minutes."

"Can I hold her?" Amelia begged. Alex glanced quickly and shook his head subtly at Arizona who responded by raising one eyebrow and shaking her head slowly in agreement.

Alex responded, "I'm afraid not, but I can wheel her over briefly." Alex rolled the baby, her bed and monitors over to the couple. She was swaddled tightly, already had a cannula with oxygen in place and had a head full of red hair. Alex softly asked, "Gotta camera?" He took a few pictures for them as Amelia, blown away by the wonder of motherhood, placed her hand carefully on the baby. Alex handed Owen a stethoscope. After warming it up in his hand, Owen placed it on his daughter and whispered, "Your heart sounds pretty solid there, little one." The baby gazed toward the sound of Owen's voice and caused her daddy to tear up all over again. "What was her heartrate?" Owen sought to confirm.

"Right at the border. It was at 98," Alex shared. Alex apologized as he began pushing the baby out the door, "I need to get her hooked up. I'll be with her in the NICU."

"Go with her, Owen," Amelia requested.

Owen caressed Amelia's hair and whispered, "I will. Later. I'll stay here with you until we know if your labor stops."

Amelia shook her head, "We can page you. Stay with her."

"Okay," Owen quietly agreed as he stood up, kissed Amelia and walked toward Alex and the baby. Looking at her once again, Owen shared with a grimace, "She just doesn't look like a Madeline."

Amelia smiled and inquired, "Who does she look like then?"

"I'm not sure yet, but not Madeline," Owen mused as Amelia smiled in return and shrugged.

Owen, Alex, and the baby headed toward the NICU slowly. Alex was relieved that the baby did not seem to be experiencing serious distress or issues. Once he had the baby in the NICU, he'd be able to examine her more fully. At this point, though, she seemed pretty solid for a 32 weeker.

Back in the delivery room, Arizona touched Amelia's knee softly and conveyed with a smile, "No contractions. Cervix is sealed. Amelia, everything appears to be great. I couldn't ask for a better outcome." Placing a transducer on Amelia's now smaller baby bump, Arizona observed that the surgical site was intact. "It looks like Asha is pretty thrilled to have some space to stretch. Can you feel her readjusting?" Arizona asked as she giggled at the baby's efforts to expand her tiny home.

"Not especially. That is one hell of an epidural. Can I just keep it in until Asha's born?" Amelia smirked playfully.

Grinning back, Arizona suggested, "How about you get some rest? Do you want me to send Owen back in?"

"I want him to stay with whatever-her-name's-gonna-be," Amelia winked and then closed her eyes in exhaustion.

* * *

**So, Twin One has entered the word...What do you think?**


	42. What's Baby A's Name?

**_Chapter 42: What Baby A's Name?_**

_January 12 _

**Baby A: Just Born**

**Baby B: In Utero**

* * *

Although it was challenging, Owen did his best to stay beside the baby in the NICU without getting in the way of Alex and his team. They worked fast to attach additional leads, monitors, and ID bracelets to Baby Hunt #1.

"Let's run a periodic BP and monitor her temp. Let me know the results on the blood work as soon as you have it and keep a close eye on her breathing – let's make sure the CPAP is sufficient," Alex ordered.

Alex grinned briefly at Owen and nodded with reassurance as he continued to advise the medical team, "Tammy, call up and see how Mom is doing. We'll need her to pump as soon as she's able to try. Let's get an NG tube ready."

Alex put his stethoscope around his neck, prepared to leave the NICU, and patted Owen on the shoulder, offering, "Congratulations, Chief. She's a beauty."

"Thanks, Karev," Owen responded. The nurse, Marcy, explained that Owen could touch the baby but shouldn't rub her skin because that was far too overwhelming at this point. "Hey, little one…" Owen mused as his daughter looked up at him wide-eyed, "What in the world are we going to name you?" He kissed her forehead as he took in the wonder of her birth. The baby began to cry softly, and Owen eagerly sought Marcy's input.

Marcy approached the Chief and calmly expressed, "She might be hungry, Dr. Hunt." She put a binky in the baby's mouth hoping to keep her calm until the NG tube was placed.

"Have we got you fooled?" Owen asked his daughter aloud as she clumsily sucked on the binky and periodically dropped it out of her mouth. Even though he understood what all the wires, monitors and tubes were doing, Owen's heart sunk a little to see them attached to _his _baby. He was torn between staying next to her every minute and wondering about Amelia and how she was faring. "You know…I think you look like an Ella. Will your mommy agree or overrule me?" Owen continued his one-way conversation with his beloved daughter, not caring whatsoever if anyone overheard him. He snapped picture after picture with his phone and posed for a few that Marcy offered to take.

Forty-five minutes later, a nurse from Labor and Delivery entered and approached Owen. "Dr. Hunt, Dr. Robbins has completed her procedures on your wife and your wife is asking for you."

* * *

Leaving the baby in Marcy's care, Owen stepped out of the NICU and walked to Amelia's room. When the door to her room opened, Amelia's face was full of anticipation as she waited for the baby to be wheeled in. Instead, Owen walked and headed toward a chair next to Amelia's bed. As he grasped her hand, he mentioned in a quiet voice, "You look beautiful."

Amelia peered at her husband out of the corner of her eye and offered a goofy grin, "I look like I've just been put through the ringer."

"No…you don't," Owen whispered almost inaudibly as he softened his eyes and gazed at Amelia with admiration and love.

"How's the baby? Is she healthy?" Amelia asked with concern.

"She's in good shape. She's on all the monitors, Karev's ordered blood work and periodic BPs – all the standard stuff. They've got her on CPAP to help her breathe, heart rate is just beyond the comfort range. They're watching her closely. How's your pain?" Owen asked with concern.

"Minimal. Really," Amelia confessed. "The epidural hasn't worn off."

Owen smiled and flirted, "Can I sit next to you? Or is it uncomfortable to move?"

Amelia scooted over to one side of the bed and patted the now empty side. Owen climbed in and patted Amelia's belly bump, wondering aloud, "And how's this little one?"

"I'm fairly sure that she's asleep. Arizona told me that she took advantage of the extra room earlier and was stretching out," Amelia giggled. "Smart kid."

The couple sat side by side soaking in the moments in silence. Owen put his arm around Amelia and she rested her head on Owen's shoulder.

After a few minutes of not speaking, Owen inquired, "Did you pump at all yet? The people in the NICU said the baby might be getting hungry. I got the impression someone was coming up to help you."

"Yeah, a lactation consultant has already come and gone. I felt like a dairy cow when she hooked me up to the pump. Moo," Amelia quipped.

Owen smirked compassionately, grasped the back of Amelia's head and gently pulled her in to kiss her. The couple leaned their heads together and quietly held hands. Amelia occasionally traced her finger atop Owen's hand, back and forth between his wrist and each finger. Having his arm around her helped quell her concerns about the baby. Owen silently pulled up the first picture of the baby that was on his phone and handed the phone to Amelia. She browsed slowly through the pictures, enlarging some of them and smiling at others.

A couple minutes later, Amelia asked, "Do the kids know?"

Without shifting his gaze to his wife, Owen responded with a chuckle, "Uh…no. I haven't called anyone yet."

"Do you think you might want to get on that?" Amelia asked with a leading but kind tone.

Owen laughed softly and looked at Amelia before kissing her and uttering, "I suppose I should. I'll wait. Right now, I just want to sit with my incredible girl."

"The baby?" Amelia asked with confusion.

Owen chuckled, "You."

"Don't let Bronwyn hear you say that I'm your girl," Amelia warned jovially.

"Don't get me wrong, she's one of my incredible girls too," Owen scrambled to make excuses for his previous statement.

Alex knocked on the door and entered the room. He grinned at Owen and Amelia and reported that he had just received the initial blood work results. The baby's blood sugar was a little low and she was borderline anemic. He explained that he'd keep an eye on the anemia. After the tube feeding, he planned to retest her blood sugar. After those results were received, he would reassess the situation. He also planned to monitor the baby after the feeding to assess her for reflux and apnea. Her heart rate was fluctuating within a 30-beat range, a wider range than he wanted to see. He anticipated that would even itself out within the next few hours. His biggest concern was her breathing. He reminded them that 32-week preemies often struggled with respiratory issues at first. He anticipated that she would need some breathing assistance for the next few days. All in all, the baby was within expectations for her gestational age. Reluctantly, Alex explained that he couldn't allow the baby to leave the NICU at this point.

"As time goes on, we'll do our best to keep the two of you together as much as possible," Alex explained. "Today and tomorrow, at least, she'll need to stay in the NICU. It's up to Dr. Robbins if you're allowed to visit the baby there, Amelia. I have no problem with it as long as you're safely able to be out of bed. Chief, you're welcome to come and go as you like, but no other visitors inside the NICU. You probably already know all that. The kids can see her from the hallway windows – we want to keep her and the rest of the NICU safe from any germs and viruses. This little one's immune system is fairly delicate at this point."

* * *

The couple thanked Alex for the update before he stepped out. They locked eyes silently, neither one wanting to speak first. Full of hormones and exhausted, Amelia began to cry. She buried her face in Owen's chest and sobbed for 10 minutes as he held her silently and let her pour out her pent-up fears and stress. Then she began taking deep breaths and remained pressed into her husband for a few additional minutes. The crying slowed and Owen patted Amelia's back.

"Shhhhhh…one step at a time, right? Right now, she's steady. She's being monitored. One step at a time," Owen whispered.

"I want to see her. Hold her. She's my daughter, Owen. She needs her mommy right now," Amelia cried quietly. She was still periodically teary and sniffling but was beginning to steady.

"I'll find Arizona and see what we can arrange," Owen promised as he grasped his cell phone. He sent a text that read, _any chance A can go to NICU to see baby?_

While they waited for a response, Amelia told Owen about the recent dream she'd had where she encountered her father. Foregoing reason, she admitted, "I know I'm a neurosurgeon, a scientist. I'm sure I sound like a lunatic, but, Owen, I believe my dad when he promised the girls would be alright. A part of me is wondering why I'm even scared, because a larger part of me is so certain that Dad knew what he was saying – like he had it on good authority. It wasn't just a dream - he was there, responding to me and interacting with me. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I'm certain he spoke to me."

"I'm certain too," Owen affirmed without adding anything more to his words. His phone sounded his text tone. Arizona had responded, _very soon. Let me stop by to check her & give go ahead. Will try to see you asap._

* * *

After examining Amelia and reviewing her vitals, Arizona cleared her for NICU visits under certain conditions. She needed to use a wheelchair to go between her room and the NICU and she could visit, for an hour at a time with two hours back in bed, rotating until 10 or 11pm and resuming in the morning. Amelia and/or Owen needed to contact Arizona immediately if any signs of cramping, pain, fever, or concern arose. Arizona shared that she would widen the visit times each day if Amelia was resting and healing well.

Once Amelia received the green light, Owen helped her reach the NICU. They were there within ten minutes of receiving Arizona's hall pass. Alex was listening to the baby's heart when Owen and Amelia entered. He shared a sneaky grin and pondered aloud, "Did Robbins OK you or are you being a rebel?"

"She cleared me," Amelia smiled with a sly tone.

Owen wheeled Amelia over to the isolette and asked, "I know we just talked, but do you have any updates?"

Alex responded, "NG tube worked well for her feeding and her blood sugar was good afterward. Since we have an umbilical catheter in, it's easy to draw blood whenever we want. I plan to keep an eye on the sugar and watch for fluctuations. No signs of reflux at this point. Sometimes that arises later."

Alex watched Amelia tentatively and cautiously peer into the isolette. It never mattered who the parents were and what they did for a living, they almost always showed fear about interacting with the baby at first. Alex walked over to her, knelt down, and assured her, "You can touch her. Picking her up is too much right now, but you can hold her hand, touch her head, or set your hand on her. You can do that the whole time you're in here."

Reaching her hand toward the baby's tiny hand, Amelia whispered, "Hey, baby girl." Amelia softly stroked the baby's hand and placed a finger underneath it. The baby grasped her finger instantly. Amelia continued to whisper and softly speak to her daughter as Owen stood in the background and snapped some pictures with his phone. Afterward, he gowned up and approached the baby and Amelia. He set one finger on her tiny foot and remained still.

"Even with all my medical experience and training, I'm not sure I've ever felt so blown away by life," Owen mused. "She's… she's miraculous. Amazing. So tiny yet so strong. My heart is already bursting with pride." Owen chuckled and pointed out, "Aims, we made her. You and me."

"What the hell, huh?" Amelia responded with a playful smirk. "Just a few hours ago, she was inside me. About 8 months ago, she didn't even exist. How crazy is that?" Amelia leaned toward the baby and continued, "How crazy is that, baby girl? You are a pretty amazing little human."

"Amazing little human has a nice ring to it, but maybe we should consider what we're going to officially name our girl," Owen suggested with curiosity.

"You're the one who declared she doesn't look like a Madeline," Amelia pointed out. "Do you have any ideas?"

Owen suggested, "Savannah?"

"Savannah Hunt. No. It sounds like an experience," Amelia stated sharply and changed her voice to imitate a man, "'I'm going on the savannah hunt this year, Tom. How about you? Oh, you're going on the mountain hunt? Have a great time.'"

Owen chuckled and suggested, "Ella Ray." Amelia grasped Owen's arm and pondered the name and potential nicknames. Amelia remained quiet as she thought.

"Ella Ray Hunt," Amelia voiced happily, "I like that. Yes. That's it." She moved her head to the side and kissed her husband.

* * *

Later that evening, Lynne brought the kids to the hospital and met Debra in the lobby. The group visited with Amelia and Owen in Amelia's room first. Owen hugged the kids and caught up with them. Meanwhile, Lynne and Debra fawned over Amelia and asked her about the tremendously quick labor.

Owen explained to the kids, "One baby was born and the other is still inside Mommy. The baby is in a special room for babies called the NIC-U. When we go to see her, we'll only be able to look through a window. She'll be in a special hospital room and we'll be in the hallway. She's tiny and has a lot of tubes hooked up to her body to help her breathe and to keep track of her heartbeat. The tubes might seem a little scary, but they're there to help her. Do you guys have any questions?"

Oliver, always Amelia's boy, looked at Owen soberly and asked, "Can I just snuggle Mommy and see the baby later? I don't miss the baby yet, but I do miss Mommy."

Owen pressed his lips together and grinned, suggesting, "How about if you snuggle her now and decide about meeting the baby when we all go to see her?" Oliver quickly agreed to that option as Owen picked him up and placed him next to Amelia. She covered him in kisses as she took his hand and placed it over Asha, describing the delayed birth at a seven -year-old level. Just feeling at peace being with his mama, Oliver snuggled on Amelia's bump, kept his hand where she had placed it, and listened to her continue her conversation with Lynne and Debra.

"Um…'cooz me Daddy….Daddy, I have a question," Bronwyn announced as Owen returned to the sofa. "Did Madeline say if Asha is ok? Is her scur-jury all better?"

Owen smirked and chuckled, "The baby doesn't talk yet, Liv. But the doctor told us that Asha is healthy and seems to be growing like she should."

"How comes Asha didn't come play with us?" Bronwyn continued.

"Honey, she still needs to grow and get bigger. She'll be born soon. For now, we have this baby," Owen offered.

"Mad-uh-lynn," Bronwyn sounded out with certainty as if she were informing Owen of the baby's name.

"Actually," Owen shared, "Mommy and I decided not to name her Madeline. Her name is Ella."

"The babies already hadded names in Mama's tummy and that's their names," Bronwyn attempted to understand.

Amelia interjected, "Madeline and Asha were the names Daddy and I picked, but when we saw the baby, she just didn't look like someone named Madeline."

"What does she looked like? Maybe her name is puz-boast to be Bronwyn!" Bronwyn inquired.

"We already have a one-of-a-kind Bronwyn," Amelia explained with wide eyes and a goofy face.

Bronwyn folded her arms, lowered her eyebrows, and surveyed her parents carefully. Their words seemed suspicious and strange. Finally, she asked, "So we calleded her Madeline before and now we called her Ella?"

"Yep or Elle or Ellie," Owen responded. His pager sounded and he grabbed it out of his pocket. The NICU was paging him, which sent a shockwave right through his body. "I'll be right back," he said to everyone, not wanting to sound any alarms. He stepped out to the nurses' station and dialed the NICU, "This is Dr. Hunt. You paged me?"


	43. An Emotional Day

**_Chapter 43: An Emotional Day_**

_January 12 _

**Baby A: **Ella Ray Hunt

**Baby B: In Utero**

* * *

Owen had just stepped out of Amelia's room to answer the page from the NICU. The nurse who answered the NICU phone explained, "Yes, Doctor, we did page you. Dr. Karev would like you to come down and join him. He'd like to provide an update."

"Uh…sure," Owen answered with hesitation. "I'll… I'll be there in a few minutes." Owen re-entered Amelia's room and she looked at him with anticipation. Since he was now officially on leave, she was trying mightily to not show frustration that he had just been paged. _People will have to get used to leaving him alone if he's going to be on leave,_ Amelia thought to herself. Owen walked over to Amelia. Without mentioning the NICU, he whispered in her ear, "I know. I'm sorry. This will be quick. I promise." Amelia simply responded with a stone-serious look. Then he turned to everyone else and stated that he would be right back.

* * *

Down in the NICU, Alex was adjusting the cannula and reviewing the CPAP settings when Owen entered. He nodded and motioned for Owen to come over to him.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked with just an air of fatherly concern.

"Wrong isn't the right word," Alex explained as he put his hand up to his lips and chin. "She's good…fine. Over the next 24-48 hours, we'll get a clearer picture of her status. Her BP has been low, which isn't unheard of. We're monitoring it closely and giving her fluids. That usually corrects things over time but might be related to her iron levels. I'm ordering a supplement in her next tube feeding to try to even out the iron. We did have to put her on a vent for about an hour. She's stepped down to a C-PAP now and I'd like to keep her on that overnight as a precaution."

"She stopped breathing?" Owen asked with a hint of panic. "Why didn't you call me?"

Alex looked at Owen flatly and held up his own pager, "I did. That's why you're here now."

"But she was on a vent for over an hour and you're just telling me now," Owen growled slightly.

Alex nodded, trying to figure out a way to remind the Chief that the Chief was the patient's father and Alex was the doctor. Not coming up with the politically correct phrases, Alex simply continued his update, "Her skin is in great shape for her gestational age, temp is just a tad low, and we're not seeing any signs of jaundice. Sometimes that arises over time. No signs of larger concerns. Overall, she is in great shape. Just wanted you to know about the vent."

Owen, still angry at not having been called earlier, fumed quietly but firmly, "I want to be paged _any time anything _arises and when her situation appears to be on a downturn. You did the right thing with the vent; this isn't about consent. I trust you, Karev. But I want to be with my daughter if she's facing challenges and I want to know immediately about any concerns."

Alex stared flatly at Owen and held his gaze. Both men knew that Owen's request was unreasonable. "Dr. Hunt, there may be times that we act prior to contacting you. If I have to decide between treating your daughter in the moment or contacting you first, I am going to treat her based upon my experience, training, and abilities." In a dispassionate tone, Alex set his boundaries, "If you can't agree to that arrangement, you'll need to find another doctor." Alex maintained his gaze for a few seconds after he finished speaking. There had been no attitude or anger in his voice, just an emotionless statement.

Owen looked away with a tightened jaw and folded arms. After pausing for a minute, he asked softly, "She stopped breathing?"

"Actually, no," Alex clarified. "She was struggling more than I like to see, so we moved to the vent. There's been no significant loss of breathing. A little bradying, that's all."

With an angry, heavy face as he uttered, "Uh…huh." Owen looked away again and maintained his gaze elsewhere, staring down at her with little emotion, "My kids are here to see her. They're upstairs."

"I can remove the cannula for a few minutes if that would be less scary for them," Alex offered. Owen stroked the baby's head and nodded, explaining that he would bring the kids down to see their sister momentarily. Alex began removing the cannula and stood beside her watching her breathing closely. Then he moved the baby and her bed closer to the window.

A few minutes later, Debra, Lynne and the kids joined Owen outside in the hallway as they peered in to see the baby. Owen stepped in, robed up and thanked Alex for removing the cannula temporarily. Alex nodded and toyed with the tubes and wires as he mumbled, "You're a great dad, Chief. The nameless kid is lucky to have you."

"Ella Ray," Owen whispered. "Ellie." Alex smirked and stepped away to check on another baby.

After posing for pictures through the window and after showing the kids their new baby sister, Owen walked Lynne, Debra, and the kids out to the car. Owen planned to stay at the hospital overnight and divide his time between the NICU and Amelia. While he wished that Karev would allow the baby in Amelia's room overnight, Owen completely understood why the NICU was a better option. The situation made him feel like he was being torn in two.

Seemingly insecure about the birth of the baby, Oliver was particularly clingy and held Owen's hand tightly as they walked. He begged to go back and say goodnight to Amelia to no avail. He sniffled and held in his overwhelmed tears all the way to the car. Bronwyn, highly aware she had lost her status as the only red-headed little girl, insisted on being carried. Lynne assured Owen their reactions were normal and reminded him that they would pass.

Debra, picking up on the nuances, made sure that she doted on Finley and asked him what he thought about his new sister. "She's so tiny," Finley commented. Debra agreed and attempted to compare the baby's length to Finley's arm. She grasped his arm, held it out to estimate 16 ½ inches, and tickled him lightly as she 'measured.' Finley smiled as he and his Gran played and talked.

* * *

Owen kissed his mom goodbye, chatted with Lynne about logistics for the following day, and hugged Finley. He promised Finley he would be at his soccer game the next afternoon, then he set the two younger kids down and told them he loved them. Both broke into tears, exhausted by the hype of the baby's birth and unsure of the significance of all the changes in their lives. Oliver politely refused to make eye contact with Owen because he was still upset about not getting to see Amelia again.

"Hey," Owen quipped softly as he held their hands in his, "we'll have plenty of time to play and be together in a few days. I swear. Right now, you both need to take a deep breath and be troopers. Lynne's staying at the house tonight and she'll need you two to help her. The dogs need you to feed them dinner and play with them when you get back." He kissed Bronwyn and helped Lynne buckle her in her carseat while Oliver leaned up against the back tire.

Owen returned to Oliver and knelt down to be eye-to-eye with him, "Ollie?" Oliver, with arms folded, kept his head down and didn't respond. "Hey, buddy…" Owen added. Oliver grabbed his fingers and pulled at them as he sniffled. Owen leaned further down so his face was under Oliver's gaze and looked up at his little seven-year-old, confirming, "I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry about that." Oliver moved his head up and to the side and saw Lynne. He ran over to her and hugged her legs as he began to sob.

Lynne mouthed to Owen, "Go. It's ok."

Owen, being far too hard on himself and feeling like an ogre, trudged up to Amelia's room. He slid onto the bed next to Amelia and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked with concern when she saw his gloomy face.

"Oliver wanted to come say goodnight and I told him no," Owen began as he then continued to explain the rest of his interaction with Oliver. He concluded, "I feel bad for him."

Amelia grasped Owen's hand and kissed it, stating, "Good job standing your ground, and great job being empathetic. He'll be fine, Owen. He's worried he's losing another mommy. I'll keep an eye on him." Amelia texted Lynne and offered to FaceTime Oliver at bedtime if it would help.

"Helluva day, huh?" he mused as he closed his eyes. "How are you holding up?"

Amelia sighed softly and observed, "Well, let's see…this morning, I slept in and came over here to have lunch with you. Tonight, I'm here in a crappy, uncomfortable hospital bed both pre- and post-partum with a preemie in the NICU. Considering the tailspins of the day, I'd say I'm pretty steady."

Owen's head leaned on Amelia's as they dozed off, side-by-side.


	44. Consequences Suck

**_Chapter 44: Consequences Suck_**

_January 15 _

Owen straddled between Amelia's room and the NICU during Ellie's initial days of life. The breathing had continued to occasionally be a problem, but Karev assured Owen and Amelia that the fluctuations were quite typical. Baby Ellie was connected to an apnea monitor and her pulse ox was constantly under surveillance. Other predictable preemie challenges continued for Ella, yet each seemed to be steadying out. Her blood pressure, borderline anemia, heart rate range and sugar levels showed solid improvement. The outlook regarding her health was positive.

Over the first few days of Ellie's life, Karev explained to the couple that his approach with newborns tended to be a little unconventional when it came to breastfeeding. He preferred working with one particular lactation consultant, Jill, the one who helped Amelia pump the day Ellie was born. She and Karev shared similar points of view. While many doctors agreed that attempting direct breastfeeding was best held off until the baby's 34 weeks gestation date, Alex and Jill had seen positive outcomes with preemies born at as young as 28 weeks. They believed that periodically allowing opportunities for the baby to attempt breastfeeding was beneficial for both mother and baby. The bonding and skin-to-skin contact were clear benefits for infants who were able to master the task and, truly, there were few to no drawbacks in simply trying periodically.

Jill arranged for Ellie's first attempt, and Amelia and Owen met her in the NICU. She reminded them how to adjust and handle all the tubes and wires attached to the baby. Except for the breathing aids, all other monitors and attachments remained on the baby. Jill was encouraging and positive, constantly affirming all involved in the experience. When Owen carefully placed Ella in Amelia's arms, the baby began rooting almost immediately. Jill celebrated and declared with a smile, "It sure looks like Ella is ready to give this first feeding idea a try."

"I'd like to stay in the room, if that's ok," Owen mentioned as he stood at Amelia's side.

Jill agreed wholeheartedly and told Amelia, "What I'd like to do is coach you on feeding just the one baby for now. Twins have a similar but different routine that we can teach you once the second baby is born. Now what you'll want to do…" Jill began explaining the logistics of breast feeding and helping Amelia place herself and the baby in relation to one another. Grabbing pillows and breasts and rearranging them both without hesitation, Jill adeptly managed the effort as the baby latched on without issue.

"Sometimes preemies can tire themselves out while nursing so we have to feed on their schedule rather than ours," Jill explained. "Smaller and more frequent feedings work better for them. For her first attempt and for a 32½ week preemie, Ella is doing very well. Sometimes preemies aren't able to coordinate sucking and breathing simultaneously until 34 or 35 weeks gestational age. Your baby appears to be a natural who will take right to it. We'll watch Ella's weight and growth. Usually, Dr. Karev will remove the NG tube after a few days of successful feeding."

Within a few feedings, Ellie was almost fully breastfeeding. Owen and Amelia attributed that to Jill's assistance and Alex's commitment to kangaroo care, where the baby and the parent were encouraged to have skin to skin contact. Since Amelia was still on bedrest to prevent labor with Baby Two, Karev and Robbins had worked out details so that Amelia and Ellie's feedings took place both in the NICU and in Amelia's room.

* * *

A few days later, Amelia and Owen felt like a routine was beginning to emerge. Ella was now six days old and already had a bundle of nicknames: Ellie, Elle, Ray, Sunshine, and Baby Girl. Oliver and Bronwyn strongly preferred Ellie, while Finley's special name for her was Sunshine. Regardless of who called her what, she was continuing to breastfeed well and to thrive. The tubes, wires, and monitors attached to her were no longer overwhelming, intimidating, or awkward. A new normal had emerged and everything attached to Ella simply became part of her reality. Assurance grew as all of Ella's preemie conditions remained stable or continued to improve.

Daily visits from Oliver became another daily routine for Amelia and Ella. Owen picked Oliver up from school and brought him to the hospital to visit Amelia. Oliver seemed to be having a difficult time adjusting to Amelia's absence. The baby didn't seem to be a threat to Oliver at all, he simply wanted to be with Amelia as much as possible.

On one particular afternoon, a doctor flagged Owen down just after the father and son pulled into a parking spot. As he headed over to the doctor to discuss a shared case, Owen clearly told Oliver to stay where he could see him. Oliver began walking on a curb next to the sidewalk where the doctors were speaking. He followed it about eight feet to the right of the colleagues, turned around, and walked on the curb about eight feet to the left of them.

As the conversation between doctors continued, Oliver's turning points unconsciously expanded. At one point, Oliver found himself following the curb as it wound around the corner. More than once, Owen called out for Ollie to turn around and remain close. When what should have been a brief consultation between two colleagues turned into an extended conversation, Oliver lost track of his boundaries. So enthralled by his ability to balance for such a length of time, Oliver was oblivious to his surroundings.

When the collegial conversation concluded, Owen looked up and realized he didn't see Oliver anywhere. Letting out a huge breath, Owen called Oliver's name but did not hear a response. Owen turned to his right and followed the curb hoping he would eventually find Oliver. After walking a quarter of the way around the hospital, Owen spotted Oliver about 25 feet in front of him. Oliver had not stepped off the curb but was now about 15 feet above the ground because the curb had remained at one level and now topped off a retaining wall that was beside the downward sloped delivery bays. Seeming completely unaware of the height, Oliver continued to walk along the curb as he hummed to himself happily.

Not wanting to startle Oliver, Owen raised his voice just a bit and called out casually, "Oliver, you need to walk about 10 more steps and then hop off the curb." Without looking at Owen or down at the ground, Oliver cheerfully agreed and chimed, "Ok, Dad." Owen quickly walked to the loading dock where the curb would soon stop. Folding his arms and looking down seriously as Oliver approached him, Owen cleared his throat for effect. Oliver bounced to Owen's legs and hugged them, completely oblivious to having strayed so far from his starting point and from the high trek he had just completed.

Owen bent down and looked firmly at his son. Oliver, puzzled by Owen's glare, backed his head up and scratched his ear, asking with honest confusion, "What?"

"What?!" Owen declared with a controlled bellow as he stood up and towered over the little boy. "Oliver Blake Hunt. Look behind you and tell me _what_."

Oliver lowered his eyebrows and shared a perplexed expression as he turned. "It's a curb," he raised his shoulders and responded innocently, not noticing the height because he was so focused on his winding pathway.

Grumbling under his breath, Owen knelt down very slowly and grasped Oliver's shoulders. Pointing Ollie toward the road at the loading dock, Owen ordered, "Look. The curb kept going, Oliver, but what happened to the cement next to it?"

"It swooshed way down like a backwards driveway," Oliver observed with a hint of fascination and a dramatic swing of his arm to add visual effects to his description. He still was not computing any possible reason why Owen was angry.

"Right, and that's dangerous. Do you see how far off the ground the curb becomes? It's very high. _And_ can you see the car from here?" Owen asked firmly.

Oliver gulped, finally noticing the seriousness of the situation. He cast his eyes to his feet and mumbled softly, "No, sir."

Owen swatted Oliver's back end firmly a number of times. Afterward, he pulled Oliver's chin up so the two were eye to eye and insisted seriously, "That's not going to happen again, is it?"

Oliver, his lips quivering and his eyes holding back tears, shook his head and eeked out, "No, sir."

Owen grabbed Oliver's hand firmly and began walking back toward the car. Shocked and embarrassed, Oliver continued to look at the ground as he walked with Owen. When he saw a stray pebble, he kicked it further down his path. Oliver took quick, shallow breaths as he tried hard not to cry. With Oliver in hand alongside him, Owen strode through the Main Entrance of the hospital.

The two entered the elevator and nobody else was on it. Usually, the kids fought over who pushed the buttons. When only one child was with Owen or Amelia, that child became the designated button pusher. Oliver had relished this special part of his new after school routine. On this afternoon, however, Owen firmly pressed the elevator buttons without comment. Oliver looked up at Owen quickly, then looked down at the ground as Owen continued to firmly grasp Oliver's hand. Without bending down like he usually did when he interacted with the kids, Owen faced straight ahead and firmly asked, "What happened back there, Ollie? Do you understand why you're in trouble?"

Sniffling, Oliver softly hummed, "Mmmm Hmmm."

"What was that?" Owen asked firmly.

"Yes," Oliver sniffled as he kept looking at the floor.

"Why did I spank you?" Owen asked.

"Because I was being dangerous up high and walked too far away when you told me lots of times not to," Oliver mumbled.

"That's right," Owen confirmed. "I'm not happy with the choices you made, Oliver. We're going to go sit in my office for a few minutes before we see Mom."

Tears began to fall, and Oliver tried mightily not to whine as he began to speak, "But we're here to see her. I haven't seen her all day."

"Right. Now, because of your choices, you'll have to wait," Owen snapped. The elevator doors opened, and Owen pulled Oliver alongside him toward the office. After unlocking the door, Owen pointed to the couch and commanded, "Go climb on the couch and wait quietly. Think about what you could have done differently." Oliver laid down on his side facing the back of the sofa, hugging his arms around his bent legs and hiding his face in his knees in an attempt to conceal his crying. Owen proceeded to the chair behind his desk and began working on paperwork.

After five minutes, Owen's text tone sounded. He grabbed his phone and read a text from Amelia that said, _where's my little guy? Are you stuck in traffic? _

Owen looked up at Oliver, who still had his face tucked into his knees and typed out, _We're in my office. He's in trouble. Might be awhile._

_What'd he do?_Amelia responded via text.

Owen typed out, _He wandered away from me and was walking along a 15' drop off._

_Owen! How did you lose sight of him?_Amelia inquired.

Sighing heavily, Owen responded, _was consulting with another doc. Told Ollie many times to stay close. He wandered off._

Amelia sent a response that read, _Is he ok? _

_He's fine except for wounded pride,_were the words from Owen.

Amelia sent a return message that simply displayed, _?_

_I spanked him;_Owen typed out.

_WTF, Owen?!_Amelia responded instantly, then reached for her room's landline and dialed Owen's office.

Owen had no idea who might be calling him when his office phone rang. He was hoping it would give him a credible reason to extricate himself from his text argument with his furious wife. Owen answered, "Dr. Hunt."

"Why in the world would you spank one of our kids? What were you thinking?" Amelia raged.

Owen breathed in and out slowly, explaining, "I cannot really discuss that situation in detail right now, doctor."

"Bring him to me," Amelia demanded with fervor.

Owen scoffed and responded, "Absolutely not. I've got this. My issue. My response. My decision."

"I wish I could march down there right now, Owen Hunt. I cannot believe you spanked him," Amelia fumed.

Flatly, Owen responded, "It was a dangerous situation that warranted a unique and memorable response." Oliver continued to sniffle into his knees and think about how much he hated his dad with every bit of seven-year-old hatred he could gather.

"We don't spank, Owen," Amelia stated with a clipped tone.

Clearing his throat, Owen offered, "Usually, yes. I agree."

"No, not just usually. We don't spank." Amelia grumbled.

"Then I guess you should know there was one other occasion," Owen sarcastically attempted to explain in code.

"Really? Male or female?" Amelia inquired.

"The latter," Owen confessed, "in a similar situation about three months ago."

"I really can't believe you," Amelia hissed. "How dare you decide on a method of discipline as controversial as this without discussing it with me?!"

"Sometimes one has to act in the moment the best as he is able," Owen retorted firmly. All of the sudden, Alex's words from their recent conversation about Alex treating Ella without stopping to contact Owen made more sense. Feeling slightly guilty, Owen made a mental note to apologize to Alex next time they interacted.

Amelia roared back, "and, in your book, that apparently means acting without thinking."

"I'm afraid I need to cut our conversation short, doctor," Owen closed. "My son and I are here to visit my wife and daughter."

"Don't expect me to be all lovey dovey asshole. I want my boy. Drop him off with me and then make yourself scarce," Amelia growled.

Owen rolled his eyes, leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. He felt Oliver's gaze upon him and glanced over to meet Oliver's eyes. Oliver looked away, sniffled, and asked meekly, "When are we going to see Mommy?"

As he stood up and walked around the desk, Owen inhaled and exhaled deeply a number of times. He knelt down in front of Oliver, who continued to face toward the back of the couch. Owen stated, "Oliver…" After a few seconds of no response, Owen repeated, "Oliver, buddy… hey, I need you to look at me."

Oliver wiped his face and nose off with his sleeve and looked very quickly at Owen before turning away. Softly and sadly, Oliver meekly mumbled, "There."

"Don't push me, Oliver. Not right now," Owen both ordered firmly and begged from his heart a bit too tenderly.

Oliver, his eyes puffy and his nose running, tentatively looked at Owen. Grabbing a tissue, Owen wiped off Ollie's face gently and looked at him with a sense of resignation. "Buddy, when you do something dangerous, you get spanked. You were there when it happened to your sister, and I talked to both of you about it that day. It's the only time it'll ever happen, remember?"

"K," Oliver mumbled, wishing the conversation was over. Oliver glanced at the office door controlling his temptation to run through it. His voice trembled as he uttered, "I want to see Mommy."

"Oliver? I need you to focus on the here and now. Look at me, please," Owen voiced. Ollie looked back at Owen silently. "You need to watch where you're going and pay attention. You know better than to wander that far away and to walk on top of a tall wall like that, right?"

The little boy nodded silently as Owen suggested, "Shall we go see your mom and Ellie?" Owen held out his hand, but Oliver put his hands in his pockets after he jumped off the sofa and strolled toward the hallway. Owen set his hand on Oliver's shoulder and the two walked down to Labor and Delivery. Throughout the walk, Oliver kept his eyes glued to the ground.

* * *

When they neared Amelia's room, Owen knew that he would soon face far more trouble than Oliver had experienced. Owen stepped through the door and was greeted with Amelia's narrow-eyed, firm-jawed death stare while Oliver received honey-soaked words of pity.

"Oliver, honey," Amelia sang with saccharine in her voice when her sad boy entered, "How's my boy?"

Without looking at Amelia, Owen picked Oliver up and set him on her bed. He then immediately headed over to pick up Ella.

Crawling up toward his mommy's head, Oliver hugged Amelia's neck with all his strength and buried his head in her chest. He quietly resumed weeping and asked, "Can I stay here with you tonight, Mommy?"

Amelia rubbed his back and bent her head to look down into his eyes, "Sweetie…what happened?"

"I wondered off on accident, I didn't stay close like Daddy said to do, and my choices wasn't safe," Oliver whimpered.

"Hmmm…" Amelia hummed.

"Then Daddy spanked me and he's mad at me because I got in trouble." Oliver explained in a normal voice before whispering, "and I don't like him anymore."

Amelia grimaced and reminded Oliver, "Well, honey, when you don't follow the rules, there are consequences. You were with Daddy and he decided what to do about it."

Oliver's bottom lip started to quiver as his ally seemed to become a traitor. He'd been hoping his mommy would go to war on his behalf. Joining her lips into a soft smile, Amelia answered, "Let's take this one step at a time. Do you want to talk more about what happened or do you want to cuddle a little first?" Oliver leaned his head into Amelia's chest and placed one hand on her baby bump. Since he was lying on his side, one of his arms was tucked underneath his body. Oliver snuck the thumb from that arm and subtly popped it into his mouth as he rested in his mommy's arms.

* * *

As Amelia stroked Oliver's hair and pulled him close to her, Owen held Ella and paced silently around the room. He stopped occasionally to gaze out the window or to kiss the baby. Every few minutes, Owen would sense Amelia watching him and he'd glance over to her. When he wasn't able to shift his gaze quickly enough, the Shepherdess death-stare greeted his anguished and exhausted blue eyes. They definitely needed to talk about what happened, but now was clearly not the time.

Amelia cleared her throat and held up a note she'd written. He stepped over and grasped it. It read, _Officially, I've got your back on this as far as the kids will know, but you need to know I'm furious with you._

Owen took the note, read it, and crumpled it up. He looked at Amelia directly, tossed it into the garbage can, and stated without emotion, "Yep. Noted." His nonchalance only angered Amelia more.


	45. An Uncomfortable Situation

**_Chapter 45: An Uncomfortable Situation _**

_January 20 _

"The good news is that you are _almost _at the point where you can stop bedrest," Addison encouraged Amelia over the phone as they FaceTimed. "If you're lucky and if your little monkey has finally decided to pass the carseat test, you might even get to go home before the C-section. I imagine Asha or whatever you might end up changing her name to – will be in fine shape very soon, so why stay on bedrest if that's the case?"

"It would be so nice to go home for a few days," Amelia shared. "Although, I have to admit, Owen and the kids have outdone themselves in making over the room."

Addison eagerly responded, "How so?"

"I have a rotation of comfy PJs, my own pillows from home, and one of my coziest blankets from the sofa. As I scan around the room, the walls and the windowsill are filled with flowers, picture frames, and drawings from the kids. Bless my husband, he also bought a thick foam pad for the bed," Amelia described as she panned the room with her phone. "Between all this and my meal deliveries, I'm kind of enjoying having my own place."

"Amy, You. Are. Spoiled," Addison declared.

Amelia nodded proudly, agreeing, "Yep. Pretty much. Now, when are you getting your ass up here to deliver this other baby?"

"Oh, sweetie, I wish I could. Henry's been sick with this nasty, oozing, green phlegm disgusting-itis. He didn't sleep at all last night, and I'm pretty sure he's developing an ear infection. Jake is off speaking at a college until tomorrow night. Believe me…if I could manage to steal away to Seattle, I'd be there in a heartbeat," Addison admitted.

"Mmmm Hmmmm… likely excuse," Amelia jested. Alex came to the room, nodded at Amelia and headed toward Ella. He popped his stethoscope into his ears and listened to the baby's heart as Amelia joked, "Addie, I gotta go. That hot Peds surgeon just walked in."

"Let me see him!" Addison demanded. Amelia moved her phone so Addy could see Alex standing next to the baby's bed. Addison hollered, "Karev!"

Alex looked up with a playful grin and responded flatly, "Dr. Forbes Montgomery Shepherd Reilly."

"Very cute, Alex. Very funny. Truth be told, you only know all my names because you like me. Now grab Amelia's phone and show me my beautiful goddaughter," Addison ordered.

"I'm a little busy here, like, actually doing my job," Karev retorted.

"Yeah, right. C'mon Alex," Addison begged and began to whine, "I want to see the baby!"

Alex looked up at Amelia with a sly grin as he tested Ella's reflexes and lightly tickled her tummy, commenting jokingly to Amelia, "Your caller is as whiny as your three-year-old. Must be the red hair." Alex looked back down at the baby and continued his exam as Amelia pointed her phone toward Alex and zoomed in on his rear.

"Oh, now that view's not bad," Addison purred with sultry tones. "Leave the camera pointed right there." Alex glanced up and determined where Amelia had aimed the phone. Rather than shy away, he shook his hips slightly as he pretended to dance to the tune he began humming.

Owen walked in and stopped in his tracks as he saw Alex shimmying and heard Amelia and Addison cackling. "Good morning, all," he announced with a look of surprise as he attempted to process the scene.

"Hi, Owen!" Addison roared from the speaker of Amelia's cell phone in a flirty style.

"Ah," Owen remarked with a wide smile, "Now this all makes sense." He walked over to Amelia and kissed her as he whispered, "Good morning, beautiful." Amelia smiled as she reciprocated the kiss. Owen proceeded to the baby and asked Alex, "So, how's my girl today?"

"She's excellent," Alex declared. "She's eating well, is completely off the vent, and is down to just a little oxygen, no serious issues whatsoever. Heart rate, borderline anemia, BP and sugar all great. No reflux, no jaundice. She's a strong little preemie. In fact, she can go home as soon as she passes the carseat test. Should we set it up?"

Owen advised, "Let's wait until we have a clearer picture of Amelia's discharge options."

Alex nodded as he flipped his stethoscope around his neck. He approached Amelia and reached his hand out for the phone, saying to Addison, "Now I can take you to your goddaughter."

"Thank you, fine sir," Addison proclaimed.

Alex aimed the phone at the baby and began reviewing his exam findings orally with Addison, sharing, "Umbilical area is healing nicely. She's on just a small amount of oxygen and breathing well. We're keeping the apnea monitor in place just to be careful. BP has steadied, still no signs of jaundice whatsoever, weight is in great shape, and NG tube was just removed. This one's resilient."

"Look at her," Addison cooed with a high pitched voice. "Oh, she is beautiful. Look at all that red hair! And her little toes and fingers." Addison sighed dreamily, "Well done, Alex. Well done."

Alex shrugged as he walked back toward Amelia to return the phone, claiming, "I didn't do much. She's the one who's been working hard." He handed Amelia the phone and whispered, "Page me if you have any questions. She's doing great." Amelia nodded as Owen followed Alex into the hallway.

"Karev?" Owen called.

"Yeah?" Alex voiced as he stopped and turned toward Owen.

"How will this all work? What if Ella's ready to go home and Amelia has to stay? And what will we do when Asha's born, and we have one baby ready to be at home and one newborn in the NICU?" Owen asked.

"Let's check with Robbins. My guess is that both Amelia and Ella can be released for now, but Amelia's status isn't my call. When Baby #2 is born or if Amelia needs to come back for hospital bedrest, Ella can hang in Amelia's room and, depending on their relative size, she may even be able to sleep with her sister. There are benefits to putting twins in the same bed. I'll let you know. It'll all work out, Chief," Alex opined.

* * *

_January 22_

Either Annalisa or Arizona came by each day to check on Amelia. Every other day, one of them would perform a more comprehensive assessment and consider next steps. On the 20th, Amelia had been disappointed that she'd received a clear and emphatic veto regarding her request to go home. She was hoping that this day would be different.

A family emergency had arisen in Annalisa's family the day before, so one of her colleagues and friends from Seattle Presbyterian was covering a portion of the cases and rounds for her at Grey-Sloan. Arizona tried to dole out the simpler cases to the sub because the wonderful woman was pulling 10-hour shifts at Seattle Pres and then 5-6 hour shifts at GSMH. Since she was nearly certain that Amelia would receive the green light to rest at home, Arizona decided to hand Amelia off to the sub.

Unbeknownst to Arizona, Amelia had just mentioned to a nurse that the incision site from Asha's Spina Bifida surgery suddenly felt stretched and uncomfortable. When the pain arose out of nowhere, Owen had just left to pick Oliver up at school. Had he been there, Amelia would have told him about the sensation and prayed that Owen was unconcerned. She was deeply hoping that this was just another step in the healing process and not something that would keep her in the hospital.

The doctor knocked softly on the door and entered. Because of Amelia's delayed interval delivery, she was surprised Arizona gave her the case. However, she noticed that discharge seemed to be the plan after a couple quick and routine tests. She imagined she'd be in and out of the room within an hour tops. Looking at Amelia's electronic chart as she approached the hospital bed, the distracted doctor extended her hand and introduced herself, "Hi, Amelia. I'm Doctor Marling. I'm covering your case while Dr. Wakefield is out of town." Emma looked at her patient, smirked briefly, and then began reviewing the readings on Amelia's monitors. She assessed Amelia's vitals and compared them to the numbers that were listed in the electronic chart.

"Any obvious contractions today?" Emma asked Amelia as she palpated the baby bump.

Rubbing her side, Amelia offered, "Contractions aren't my primary worry. Dr. Robbins performed in utero surgery when I was at 24 weeks and all of the sudden, I'm having some pain at my incision site," she explained as she rolled onto her side so the doctor could see the stitches and incision. Amelia continued, "As far as contractions go, I'm not sure if the monitor recorded some pangs about an hour or so ago. They were sharp and quick without a pattern. I'm not sure if they were contractions or something else."

Smiling with affirmation, Emma complimented Amelia, "You've been tracking all this quite a while. Excellent job paying attention to that level of detail." Amelia giggled internally, thinking, _If you'd reviewed my whole chart, Pretty Girl, you'd see I'm a brain surgeon. _Emma proceeded over to the monitor to review the print outs from the last two hours. She ran the paper through her hands, looking for the pangs Amelia had mentioned.

Emma stood beside Amelia's bed and investigated, "You mentioned to the nurse that the incision site feels like it's stretching? I'd like to take a look at that and also show you what I'm seeing on the print outs. But, first, when was your cervix last checked? I'm having trouble finding a date in your file."

"Dr. Robbins checked it about a week after my surgery and then again around 28 weeks. She performed a _cerclage when my first twin was born at 32 weeks and told me that she wanted to decrease the chances of infection and wouldn't check again unless I went into labor. I'm not sure which dates are most helpful for you," Amelia shared as she once again noticed how hospital patients lose all privacy._

_"I see," Emma responded. "I'd like to go ahead and check the cerclage and see how it's healing. Then we'll do a quick ultrasound and review printouts. Assuming everything checks out, we may be sending you home soon."_

_Emma pulled the curtain between the door and the room completely closed, put on a robe, and walked over to the sink. She called the nurses' station and requested someone come set up instruments. The nurse came in right away and greeted Amelia, "Hi, Dr. Shepherd. How have you been?"_

_Looking puzzled as she glanced at the nurse, Emma turned to Amelia and questioned, "Doctor? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that from your file. What type of medicine do you practice?"_

_"I'm a neurosurgeon," Amelia responded as humbly as possible. She liked this substitute doctor and didn't want to embarrass her. "Or at least I used to be. It's been weeks since I've operated. It feels like another lifetime."_

_In response, Emma grinned and explained that the exam would probably be fairly uncomfortable. She promised to be as gentle as possible. She also told Amelia that the less Amelia moved, the quicker the exam would be complete. After Emma spotted a huge rock and a wedding ring on Amelia's hand, she asked, "_Would you like your husband to join us? Is he nearby?"

"Actually," Amelia explained, "he should be arriving any minute now with one of our sons."

Emma turned to the nurse and confirmed that a Do Not Disturb – Examination in Process sign had been hung. The nurse answered, "Yes, but he'll probably find someone to watch their child and then walk right past the sign."

"Oh," Emma mildly exclaimed with shock, "He's… uh… he does what he wants, hmmm?"

Not wanting to embarrass Dr. Marley even more by mentioning that her husband was the Chief of Surgery, Amelia shrugged, "Well, he's a red head. Stubborn as hell."

Knowingly, Emma casually shared, "I completely understand. I almost married a red head once." Then she began the exam as Amelia winced and wiggled. The nurse moved to hold Amelia's hands and encouraged her to be still.

Through gritted teeth, Amelia grumbled as her freshly post-partum body underwent the exam, "It hurts like hell."

"I know, I know," Emma said softly. "Keep still so I can see the whole area. We're 60% done." Amelia continued to moan and groan but tried not to move. Emma completed the exam, draped Amelia's lower half, and was just about to assure Amelia that the cerclage looked healthy and effective when Owen knocked softly on the door and came in.

As she prepared the ultrasound, Emma asked Amelia, "Is that your husband?"

"Owen?" Amelia called out.

"Yep, what's going on, Aims?" Owen asked.

"Just a quick exam that will hopefully prove I can head home. C'mon in," Amelia explained. Emma rolled backward on the stool she was sitting on and reached down into a drawer looking for a smaller transducer.

Owen stepped into the room and stood by the side of the bed opposite the ultrasound. He mumbled, intending for only Amelia to hear him, "You look like you're hurting. What happened between when I left and now?" Amelia explained the exam she'd just undergone and confirmed that she was in pain. In their own little bubble of reality, Owen leaned down and kissed Amelia's forehead. Emma sat up to attach the transducer, shocked to see her ex-lover across from her. Oblivious to what would quickly be an awkward interchange, Owen then stroked Amelia's cheek with his thumb and forefinger before leaning the top of his forehead on the top of hers and whispering, "I'm sorry it hurt."

Emma quickly decided she was not going to lie or pretend that she didn't know Owen, but she also hoped her previous relationship with this adorable patient's husband would not be disclosed by said husband. Emma cleared her throat and held out her hand in order to shake Owen's hand, uttering confidently, "Dr. Hunt, how nice to see you again. Dr. Emma Marley." She concluded with her name to sound as if she might have to remind him of it. Bearing no ill will toward him, she also did so to warn him.

Owen grasped the doctor's hand and shook it as he glanced up. From the ashen color of his skin, his shocked expression, and his continual blinking, his face screamed astonishment. He lifted his hand over his eye to scratch his forehead before speaking. Amelia happened to witness his transformed presence and possible non-verbal denial of who stood before him, but she wasn't sure what to make of it. Owen then sputtered out, "Thanks for covering Annalisa's patients."

Emma bored her eyes into Owen's eyes with a curious grin and responded, "My pleasure. Annalisa's a great friend and colleague. I'm always happy to help out a friend." An awkward silence fell on the room and nobody spoke.

As usual, Owen broke the silence by mentioning apologetically, "I'm the one who interrupted your work. Please, proceed with whatever you were doing. I'm…I'm going to step… I'm going to step out for a moment and check on our son. He's stuck at the Nurses' Station right now."

Swallowing a large gulp, Emma took in a deep breath and invited Oliver to join them, "All we have left is the ultrasound and some printouts to review. If your son would like to see the ultrasound, he's welcome to join us."

Owen stepped out quickly and was away for about 5 minutes even though the nurses' station was only about 30 feet away. Assuming Owen would return within a minute, the two women waited silently for his return. After a couple minutes, when it was obvious Owen might be awhile, Emma attempted to start a conversation, "So, the twins are your second and third children?"

"Actually, our 4th and 5th, but we've only been married a year and have been together a little less than two years." Amelia knew her words would throw Emma off.

Emma was thoroughly confused but respectfully asked, "Do you have another set of multiples?"

"My husband was listed as guardian for his cousin's children. Not long after our marriage, she died in a car accident. We became instant parents to a 3, 7, and 11-year-old," Amelia explained.

Emma leaned forward and responded with an unemotional response as she'd been trained to do, "Oh… that must have been quite an adjustment."

Before Amelia had an opportunity to respond, Oliver burst through the door by himself. He was full of energy and ran up to his mom, hugging her and announcing, "Mommy! I missed you today."

Still hugging Amelia and burying the majority of his face in her baby bump, Oliver glanced over at the other lady in the room with the one eye that wasn't buried from the hug. She smiled at Oliver and inquired, "And what's your name?"

"Oliver," Oliver answered factually. "Oliver Blake Hunt."

"That's a great name. I like it. I'm Dr. Marley," Emma commented as she smiled kindly. "Let me guess, you're probably about… hhhmmm… 8 ½ or 9, huh?"

Straightening his back, Oliver confessed, "8, but I look older." Amelia smiled proudly at Oliver's adorable pride.

Emma giggled lightly, noted Owen's absence, and announced that she was going to begin. She put the transducer on Amelia's bump, explaining, "First I want to get an overall survey. Let's check fingers and toes and umbilical cords." After checking out the basics, Emma confirmed that everything looked great. "Now, Amelia, can you show me two sites? Where was your uterus cut and where do you feel discomfort now?" Amelia pointed out both sites and Emma noted the locations.

Owen quietly slunk back into the room and picked up Ella. He rocked her in his arms and gazed out the window. Internally, he thought to himself, _I really cannot believe this. 'Oh, hey, Emma. All those kids we dreamed about having together? Yeah, well, I'm having them with the hot neurosurgeon instead.' Not only is my ex-girlfriend just feet away from me, but she's examining my wife! _

Even though his relationship with Emma had concluded long before Owen and Amelia became a couple, Owen now felt awkward that he'd never mentioned the relationship to Amy. He wished he could have gotten away with not returning to the room or that he could quietly slip out unnoticed, but he knew both options would have been far too obvious.

"Dr. Hunt, would you like to join us?" Emma spoke as a simultaneous order and suggestion.

Owen set the baby in her bed and walked over. Oliver was sitting on the one bedside chair, so Owen picked him up and placed him on his lap as he sat down. He joked, "Gotta give up your seat to the elderly, pal." Oliver just looked up at Owen and smirked. Owen, sensing an opportunity to start rebuilding bridges, whispered and explained the ultrasound to his son as Emma kept repeating internally, _remember: he's a patient's husband – that's all he is._


	46. What Happened?

**_Chapter 46: What Happened?_**

_January 22 _

Emma ran the transducer over Amelia's baby bump and incision area attempting to make sense of the pain Amelia had described. "Do you see that?" Emma asked both doctors as she stopped moving the transducer and pointed to a clear white sac.

"Eeewwwww…it's an abscess, isn't it?" Amelia guessed as her expression turned sour. Oliver enjoyed watching the ultrasound, but the discussion distracted him. He ended up shifting his gaze back and forth based on who was speaking.

Instinctually and unconsciously, Owen went into doctor mode and confirmed Amelia's dramatic diagnosis, "It is. Emma, is it small enough to use percutaneous drainage?"

Amelia caught the first name usage, whereas the other two did not. Simply noting it so she could ask Owen about it later, Amelia returned her attention back to the abscess.

"It is absolutely worth a try," Emma affirmed, "We can even go in today. I'm going to start some wide-spectrum IV antibiotics right away. Ideally, we'll clear it up before Baby 2 arrives. If not, the regular incision site for the C will be relocated. After the baby is born, the surgeon can address the abscess internally while Mom remains open on the table. I'm relieved that it is outside the uterus – that means there's less likelihood of passing anything to the baby."

"I agree," Owen responded to Emma.

Emma noticed that Amelia was not very engaged in the conversation, so she asked her, "Are you copacetic with that plan as I just described it, Amelia?"

Amy was wondering about the comfortable way that Owen and Emma connected. Screaming internally, Amelia had an instant epiphany and declared to herself, _He slept with her! Holy crap! That's it. _Thoroughly distracted, Amelia replied, "Sure. When will you aspirate?"

Owen was perplexed that Amelia asked about aspiration when they had just mentioned percutaneous drainage – a more invasive process. Trying not to speak to her simplistically, but not understanding how she came up with her off-topic question, Owen decided to hold his tongue. Amelia had been angry at him plenty in the last week or so and he didn't need to add fuel to the fire. Letting Emma field a response, he looked at her and raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

Emma simply brushed by the mistake and explained, "I wish we could aspirate, Amelia, but we're draining instead. The spot doesn't lend itself to aspiration."

Amelia was lost in her thoughts, _I wonder how their sex life was? Or if they had one? Maybe it was just one time. Nah…there's too much synchronicity for just a one-night stand. They were grooving. Hmmm… I wonder if he misses sex with her. She looks pretty vanilla. How boring. How serious were they? Did they date for a long time? I wonder how they met. Did she approach him or vice versa?_

It was obvious Amelia was not tuned in to the conversation. Owen leaned toward his wife and waved his hand in front of her eyes to shift her attention, "Amy? Aims? Are you with us?"

Amelia blinked a few times, shook her head, and grinned, responding, "Sorry. Yeah, aspiration. No problem."

Emma repeated her last sentence about draining and Amelia shrugged, "Whatever. Do what you need to do."

"Great!" Emma repeated a little too enthusiastically, "I'll step out and work out the logistics." Owen stood, thanked her, and shook her hand, letting his eyes melt into hers a little too long.

"Thanks, Dr. Marley," Amelia interrupted. Emma smirked and left the room.

Amelia began her investigation without delay, "Oliver, can you go over to the baby and see if Ellie is sleeping?" Oliver jumped off Owen's lap and walked over to his sister. Mumbling, Amelia playfully sought to confirm her suspicions, "You slept with her, didn't you?"

"What?! Huh?" Owen feebly attempted to deny it as he moved his eyebrows close to one another and widened his eyes. "What are you talking about? I _sleep_ with _you." _Owen gently touched Amelia's nose with the tip of his index finger.

"I don't mean an affair. You slept with her before we dated, didn't you?" Amelia's eyes sparkled as she shared a sly grin.

"What makes you say that?" Owen asked as if he were asking a patient to clarify a detail.

Amelia pushed Owen's upper arm and persisted with a teasing tone, "Owen! C'mon, fess up."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head with a grin, Owen stood up and walked over to the kids. Out of the corner of his mouth, he mumbled, "You crack me up, Amelia. You really do."

Emma walked back into the room without knocking and began to apologize, "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, I neglected to discuss the printouts and readings with you. In order to become familiar with your situation, I reviewed the contraction print outs for the last week." Amelia confirmed her earlier suspicion: _Yep, she's boring. She needs a life…or at least a resident to do her research._

Emma sat down next to Amelia and, after pausing for a moment, she continued, "Now, what I'd like to point out is this section here from about 3:15-3:35pm. These readings are from the 18th. This line here shows the baby's heartrate, and here are the contraction indicators. See the baby's heart rate increased here, here, and here? And then look below at the contraction tracking. It also increases in the same spot, which is great to see. A rise in the baby's heart rate at the beginning of a contraction is good. Since the few measurable contractions recorded appear to have been an anomaly, I'm not concerned about them. However, let's consider another nuance."

Intrigued, Owen walked over and stood by Amelia's bed. Describing her observations, Emma pointed out, "Here's what I find intriguing, Amelia." Emma clicked on a screen on the iPad and held it up. The screen showed Amelia's blood pressure and heart rate patterns. "Your BP and heartrate were increasing 30 - 90 seconds before the baby's and before the contractions. Except for this brief period of 20 minutes, you've had no contractions, no high BP or fast heart rate, and the baby's heartbeat was in what we call a stable 10 beat range before or since this episode. Any idea what was happening two days ago from 3:15-3:35? Anything unique or different? Food? Stress? Coughing fit? Anything that might affect the readings?"

Even though Emma was honestly attempting to assess the situation, Owen was horrified at her depth of questioning and analysis. The time range from 3:15-3:35 covered the period when he and Oliver were in his office. During those 20 minutes, Amelia and Owen were arguing by phone and text. He thought to himself sarcastically, _Oh, Amelia, be your regular candid self and tell the kind doctor, who happens to be my ex-girlfriend, why you were so stressed. Go ahead, be frank. Tell her your husband was arguing with you and was being an ass. Let's hear it from your perspective._

Oliver, who had been listening intently from the baby's bed and attempting to soak in all of the med-speak, courteously raised his hand and asked, "Can I ask a question?"

Smiling in response, Emma nodded, and Oliver continued, "I get out of school at 2:30…well, actually, at 2:28. Maybe Mom was waiting for me. I get to come be with her, just me, after school." Concluding with a proud smile, Oliver believed he had just discovered a medical breakthrough.

Handling the situation with grace, Emma responded, "That is really smart to put together. I bet your mom couldn't wait to see you after school. Can I write that down in my notes, so I don't forget?"

"Yeah, I guess," Oliver consented casually as if he consulted on cases all the time.

With a lowered volume as a way to respect Oliver's brilliant discovery, Emma asked the couple again with growing curiosity, "So…any ideas about those 20 minutes and that particular day?"

"Let's see. You and Oliver came in here at about 3:30 that afternoon…" Amelia mused as her voice trailed off. Owen looked at his wife blankly. They both knew beyond a doubt that the readings were during their fight about discipline. Silence hung in the air, and Emma decided to let it linger.

Owen, squirming in his seat, interjected into the stillness, "Weren't you on the phone before we arrived, sweetheart?" The 'sweetheart' was so utterly non-Owen and false that both women almost broke into hysterics. Emma was skeptical and wondered what he was trying to cover up, while Amelia knew exactly what he was attempting to brush under the rug.

Smiling unconvincingly, Amelia put her open hands in front of her as if she'd just had an epiphany, "Yes." She turned to Emma and explained, "I was arguing with the cable company about our bill." Her fake laugh followed her words as she looked at Emma and continued with a shaking head, "Why are cable companies so notoriously challenging?"

Emma looked at her seriously and flatly summarized, "The event was stress induced."

"Oh, yeah, absolutely," Amelia nodded with an amused expression.

To show that his marriage was the happiest on Earth, Owen grasped Amelia's hand with both of his hands, sandwiching hers between the two of his. Passive-aggressively, Owen added with a gentle and loving tone, "You really need to watch your stress levels, sweetheart. All that arguing and emotion is just going to get you and the baby worked up." Unbeknownst to Emma, Amelia's hand sat sluggishly in Owen's grasp and Amelia could not wait to reclaim it.

Owen reached for his buzzing cell phone, leaned over to kiss Amelia's cheek and excused himself. Emma concluded her exam with her standard reminders about drinking plenty of water and noting any contractions, then she asked Amelia if she had any questions.

Amelia blinked several times and forced an awkward grin on her face as she shook her head. Having just witnessed Owen's self-satisfied declaration, Amelia was concerned that the contraction monitor might start beeping as her anger began to boil. Amelia thought to herself, _there's going to be a lot more than contractions going on when I get a hold of his faking, slept-with-my-doctor, spanking my child, passive aggressive ass._


	47. The Couples' Frustrations

**_Chapter 47: The Couples' Frustrations_**

_January 22 _

Emma stepped out of Amelia's room calmly and let out a deep sigh in the hallway. She walked toward the nurses' station and asked, "I need to make a call. Is there someplace quiet where I'm not likely to be interrupted?" The LVN sitting at the desk suggested a sofa against a window near rooms that were seldom occupied. She described the location and Emma thanked her as she began to walk to her temporary oasis to re-center.

Taking in slow, deep breaths and closing her eyes, Emma leaned her head against the back of the couch and attempted to convince herself that she was fine. She thought to herself, _Maybe I won't have to face him again. Oh, God, I hope Annalisa is back before they have this baby. He's still so good looking and the way he tended to her when he first came in…holy hell. Those blue eyes. His gentleness. Leaning his forehead onto hers. His game was already great, and he's obviously stepped it up. CRAP! STOP thinking about him like that. He's a patient's husband. That's it. A patient's husband."_

As Emma repeated the litany silently in her head, she heard a couple footsteps as someone cleared his or her throat. The person began to speak. "Thank. You. Truly. You were a consummate professional in there." She knew the voice immediately – the very second Owen began to speak.

Before opening her eyes to engage, Emma went around one last time, _He's a patient's husband, that's it. Just another husband of a patient. _Offering her best serene smile, Emma haltingly sputtered, "Uhhh… sure. No… problem."

"Did something go wrong with my wife?" Owen inquired.

"No. Why would you think that?" Emma responded with a puzzled expression.

Sitting down next to her with only a couple inches between them, Owen chuckled softly, "Because you're out here with your eyes closed and your head tilted back taking deep yoga breaths." He patted her on the knee then awkwardly withdrew his hand and placed it in his lap.

"Just a long day, that's all. It's tough to cover for someone when your own schedule is packed," she responded unconvincingly. After shrugging and looking at Owen, Emma lied and offered an explanation, "I'm just a little tired and wanted a few minutes. Everything is fine."

Owen clearly did not believe her and proposed a bit tentatively, "How about if we step into that room? It's kind of an unofficial lounge and has a fully stocked fridge."

Emma stood up and followed Owen into the room. The door closed automatically behind them. Emma sat down on the couch as Owen leaned into the fridge. "What would you like?" he called out.

"What do you have?" Emma asked, not really caring about his answer as she stared at his ass.

"A bunch of different sodas, bottled water, one of those Starbucks bottled mocha things, and a Kiwi Strawberry Snapple," Owen described chuckling at the variety and randomness.

Emma smiled and said, "I'll take the Starbucks mocha thing." After a quick pause, she added, "Unless you'd like it."

Owen opened a bottled water and tilted it into his mouth. After gulping down half the bottle in one drink, he told her, "I'm good with water." He walked over to Emma and sat down close to her again as he handed her the Starbucks drink. She twisted away as she opened the drink, then came back to center. She sat sipping the Frappuccino and looking directly ahead. She was terrified to look at Owen, knowing full well her mantras had not helped in the least. Owen looked at her with his thoughtful puppy dog eyes and admitted softly, "It's great to see you, Em." He didn't move his hands or touch her at all, but his gaze remained on her as she shifted her head and looked at the floor.

With an uncomfortable shuffle and a half-laugh/half-sigh, Emma confessed, "I can't do this, Owen. I can't."

Acting casual, Owen responded, "Do what?"

"This. This catching up and listening to your gorgeous voice and seeing your deep, caring eyes. I can't do this, and you shouldn't either," Emma expressed regretting half her words as soon as she said them.

Casting his eyes onto the floor, Owen gently placed a hand on her knee. He responded with a hint of a whine, "I meant it. It _is _great to see you. My only agenda in sitting down with you was to hear an update. That's it."

Emma placed her hand on top of his, uttering softly, "I'm ok. I miss you, but I'm ok."

Neither one said anything as they stared into each other's eyes. Simultaneously, they both edged toward the other gradually. Their lips were just inches apart when she closed her eyes and tilted her head. She anticipated his next move based on their history: he would wrap his hand around the base of her head and the back of her neck as he brought her the rest of the way to his lips. He closed his eyes as he put his hand onto her shoulder and paused.

As if he'd been hit by lightning, Owen abruptly shifted his plan and gave her a robust bear hug. He held her for 30 seconds and then patted her back before leaning away.

They locked eyes again as Owen stood up and repeated softly, "Really, it's great seeing you. Thanks for taking such great care of my wife. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Emma sat alone on the couch. She was frozen and stunned.

Owen stepped out and leaned against the wall wondering what the hell almost happened. After a few deep breaths, he grabbed his phone and began walking toward the Attendings' Lounge.

"Hey, it's me," Owen began the call.

Amelia, still angry about the growing list of topics the couple needed to discuss, spouted, "Hello, 'me.'"

Owen cast his eyes toward the ceiling. He felt as if a giant A had been attached to his lab coat – the male version of Hester Prynne. Before facing Amelia, he knew he needed some time alone. He feared that she'd be able to read his face the second he stepped in the room. As he stumbled over his words, his voice sounded different than normal, "I spilled coffee on my shirt. I'm going to go take a shower and change into scrubs. Are you ok with Oliver by yourself or is he climbing the walls?"

"Yes and yes," Amelia shared dryly.

"I could come get him," Owen assured her as he instantly thought to himself, _Dammit. There's no coffee on my shirt. I can't go get him. Oh, please say you've got him, Aims. Please._

"Owen, really, I'm on it," she affirmed.

He arrived at the Attendings' Lounge and hung up his coat as he balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder. After concluding the call, he walked over to grab a pair of scrubs and a towel. He spotted a stray cup of coffee on the table by the couch. Owen grabbed it and, with hesitation, poured some of it on his shirt before beginning to unbutton the shirt on his way to the showers.

The almost too-hot water of the shower poured over him as he closed his eyes and stood beneath the spray. _What the hell did I almost do? I love my wife. Yeah, we're pissed at each other. Well…she's really pissed at me and that makes me frustrated with her. But, still… She's carrying our baby. The pregnancy has been a huge professional and physical sacrifice for her and what did I almost do? I almost kissed Emma. What a schmuck. I'm not sure I would have stopped at a kiss. That's what scares me. Terrifies me. What the hell? Is it because I haven't had sex in eons or because I still care for Emma? Come to think of it, I haven't thought about Em in months, though. Sex… I think about that all the time. Yeah, that's it. I almost crossed the line because it's just been too long since Aims and I have been able to have sex. The good news about today is that I stopped myself. That means I'm loyal. I stepped away politely from what was probably a sure thing. I did the right thing._

* * *

After convincing himself that he had actually been wise and full of integrity rather than a cheating scum, Owen turned off the shower and dried of. He threw on the scrubs and dried his hair as best as he could with the towel. Now he was fresh, clean, and ready to face Amelia with confidence.

Owen dialed her cell as he headed over to her room. She answered his call right away, "Hi."

"Hey," Owen responded. "I'm on my way over there. Do you need anything? Can I stop at the coffee cart or cafeteria for you?"

"No thanks. I'm good," Amelia replied. "Oh, while I've got you on the phone…"

"What's up?" he inquired.

"Arizona just came by and acted like it was an accident that we got the substitute doctor. Something about a list getting copied wrong or something. I'm not sure I buy her story. Do you think I pissed Dr. Marley off somehow? I don't want people going around the hospital saying the Chief's wife is a bitch as a patient."

Owen sighed with endearment, "Amelia, I'm sure it had nothing to do with you. Arizona performed your in utero surgery and delivered Ella. You and I both know that she's the type of doctor who wants to see our case all the way through."

"I guess you're right," Amelia quipped as she lowered her brows and narrowed her eyes. "It just felt kind of...contrived. It was off. Just weird. So I called Addie and left a message asking her to fly up and take over."

"Amelia, you're overthinking everything," Owen declared clearly. "And I'm going to tell you that again in about 5 seconds when I walk through your door." He opened the door and smirked. After quickly scanning the room, Owen noticed Oliver wasn't anywhere to be seen, "Where's Oliver?"

"I called Lynne to come get him. He was laying on me and felt warm. I buzzed the nurse and we realized he had a fever," Amelia disclosed.

As Owen listened to Amelia's answer, he picked up the baby and lost himself in the wonder of his little girl. "Crap, that's not good for you or Ella."

"I'm not too worried. It was only 99.4. Even so, I thought he'd be more comfortable at home. I told Lynne she could set him up in our bed so he could watch TV," Amelia shared.

Owen watched Amelia as she spoke. A copious outpouring of love flowed through his body. He was so relieved that he pulled away from Emma, but he still felt horribly guilty. As he smiled gently at Amelia, Owen admitted, "I really hate this tension that's grown between us in the last day and a half. I apologize for being so quick to argue."

"Me too. I've been a reactive, hormonal bitch. I'm sorry," Amelia echoed as she pursed her lips and looked at her incredible husband. Flawed, yes, but still incredible, nonetheless.

"Can we come snuggle Mommy since Oliver's spot was vacated?" Owen asked on his and Ella's behalf.

Amelia's lips turned upward at each end as she adjusted herself and the bed to more of a sitting position. Reaching her arms out for the baby, she mentioned, "I'm pretty sure she's going to want to eat soon. Why don't you help me keep her cozy and warm until then?"

Owen handed her the baby and then pushed off his shoes. He lifted the sheet and blanket and joined Amelia under them. Putting his arm around her shoulder as they both gazed at the baby, Owen sighed, "I hate when we argue."

"I do too," Amelia agreed.

"Maybe now is a good time to talk all this out," suggested Owen.

After a 15 second pause, Amelia kidded, "If you'd just consistently agree with me, the majority of the issues would be resolved, you know?"

Grinning and very gently tickling her under her chin, Owen leaned closer and kissed his wife. One kiss led to another and that kiss led to an extended kiss that seemed to have no beginning or ending. The baby started fussing and Amelia pulled away to begin feeding her. Owen, although experiencing a renewed sense of sexual frustration, gazed at the scene with wonder.

"If your mother was here, she'd tell us we'd better get used to being interrupted by all these kids," Owen chuckled. Amelia laughed and agreed. As Ella fed, the two discussed the situation with Oliver and the text war. They still had not reached an agreement on the spanking in case of danger topic, but they both listened thoughtfully to the other as each stance was explained. Lastly, they talked about the tense and contrived conversation they had in front of Emma.

At the mention of Emma, who Owen referred to by first name again, Amelia prodded, "I won't be angry if you slept with her, Owen. I'm guessing that if you did, it happened a long time ago. Why are you being so weird about her?" Owen thought to himself_, Oh, Amelia, thanks for the benefit of the doubt that I almost didn't deserve. _

Owen's heart sank as he quickly sorted out what to say. He was relieved she couldn't see her face as he lay beside her. Leaning his head against hers, he inadvertently let out an audible sigh and explained, "You're right. We dated just before Cristina left."

"And?" Amelia prompted.

"And what?" Owen said softly. "And we were pretty serious for a while." Owen paused and then added, "At one point, we were planning to buy a house together, start a family, the whole deal. But it just… wasn't right…I broke it off."

Sighing as if the RomCom she was watching had a surprise ending, Amelia inquired sadly, "What happened?"

Owen kissed Amelia's head and slipped out of the bed to put the baby back in her warmer. He grinned at his wife and responded, "I guess the universe knew you were on your way to me."

When he climbed back onto the bed, he resumed kissing Amelia and began caressing her body. With pregnancy weight, form-changing baby bumps, and uneven breasts full of milk, Amelia had been feeling anything but sexy. However, as Owen kissed her and gently nuzzled her with such obvious love, she felt like the sexiest woman on Earth. As they kissed and held one another, Amelia came to the conclusion that at least 50% of their recent arguments were due to sexual frustration. Much to his joyous surprise, Amelia's hands found their way into Owen's scrubs, helping to release some of the pent-up energy inside him.

Afterward, as Owen's hand rested atop Asha, Amelia wiggled her back into Owen's chest. They talked softly and snuggled for over an hour, before falling asleep intertwined with one another. For the first time in quite a while, Owen spent the night beside her on the hospital bed. He thought to himself that he wouldn't trade his messed up life for anything in the world.

* * *

**Now, that Owen's ex drama has passed, what are your thoughts?**


	48. An Abscess and A Surprise Birth

**_Chapter 48: An Abscess and A Surprise Birth_**

**Baby B: **Born at 34 weeks

_January 25 _

Amelia woke up in recovery. Her head felt heavy, foggy, and confused. Her parched mouth felt as if she'd eaten a desert full of sand, and the sand seemed to have scratched her throat from end to end. Her stomach, likely weighed down by all the sand she'd eaten, was nauseous and rumbling. She moaned and groaned in an attempt to call for help.

"Hi, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt. It's nice to see you awake," an unfamiliar nurse who looked like Cinderella smiled as she began to take Amelia's vitals. Once she had her readings, the nurse patted Amelia's hand and whispered, "I'll be right back, doctor."

Amelia's eyebrows lowered as she attempted to speak. She knew she was in recovery, but she didn't understand why. She moved her hand down to her baby bump. She discovered a large wet dressing and recoiled in pain as she palpated it. Drifting back and forth between sleep and flawed awareness, Amelia tried to make sense of her situation.

The nice nurse returned and swabbed her mouth, explaining lovingly, "You're not quite ready for liquids, honey. This will help a little." Wishing for water, Amelia noticed that each attempt to cough caused horrible pain in her throat and in her abdomen. Amelia held out the bloodied hand that had discovered the dressing, hoping the nurse could help. Then she patted her ring finger, attempting to ask for her husband. People, their faces, and the room warped in and out of focus as it tilted up and down as well as forward and backward. Time seemed nebulous and amorphous.

"Hey…" Owen cooed as he greeted his groggy wife. He was dressed in scrubs, a surgical robe, a scrub cap, and a mask. Immediately, he began changing her dressing and lightly cleaning off her hand. "You need to avoid touching that, Mia," he advised mildly. He reached down and caressed Amelia's head, asking, "Do you know where you are?" She nodded. When she attempted to speak, Owen shushed her. He said gently, "You're intubated, Aims. Don't try to talk."

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Amelia's bed. He stroked her arm and asked a series of questions. Each inquiry was met with a nod or a shake of her head. "Do you know why you're here?" Amelia shook her head slowly. "Do you know what day it is?" Amelia shook her head slowly. "Do you know who I am?" She smiled and nodded. Owen quipped with a smile, "Well, that's a relief."

"Can you squeeze my hand?" Amelia attempted to position four of her fingers but each one seemed as if it had its own agenda. "Let's try something else," Owen suggested kindly with a forced smirk. Medically, he was concerned about her slow recovery from the anesthetic, but he was trying not to show that. He paused as a look of concern washed over his eyes and asked, "Do you have any pain?" Amelia nodded and put her hand where her baby bump used to bulge and where she wasn't supposed to touch. She tried to contort her face in a way that could communicate the intensity of pain.

Sounding like an adult from a Charlie Brown special, Owen evenly gave orders to Cinderella. He turned to look at Amelia, gently and slowly explaining, "Aims, you're just waking up from surgery. You had a C-section and our little girl was born. Addie also had to go in and address that abscess." She thought she understood him correctly, but his words were warped and slow. He'd said something about a C and a little girl.

Owen chuckled as his eyes glossed with tears, "She's beautiful. Karev's working with her, she's in good hands. You're not going to believe this, but she doesn't look like an Asha." Amelia tried to smile but wasn't sure if she pulled it off. She knew what he had just said was funny, but she wasn't sure why it was funny. Owen reached up and traced the smile on her lips.

Amelia stretched her head and neck just a few degrees toward her left side and closed her eyes. Falling back to sleep in a second, Amelia re-entered her dream world where her dad held her hand and Derek had an arm around her. Her father and brother continued to reassure her that she was going to wake up and that there was no reason to panic. Amelia, on the other hand, insisted that she was certain she was dying.

Owen looked at his watch and advised the nurse, "Page anesthesiology and Dr. Montgomery. She's too groggy and her BP is too low for this point in post-op." Sitting at her bedside and rubbing her arm, Owen closed his eyes slowly and took slow deep breaths. When the nurse paged him to come to recovery a few minutes prior, he'd stepped away from his newest daughter who looked just like her mama. Sitting here, he almost began to wonder if he'd ever speak to that mama again. The doctor in him said he was being ridiculous; of course, she would be fine. The over-protective husband in him trembled in fear. His gut reactions from both roles haunted him because, without a doubt, something was not right.

The anesthesiologist entered the room and Owen shared his observations. The doctor ordered neostigmine and a warming blanket, then asked about Amelia's glucose and sodium levels. He ordered Owen to step aside and let them work.

Cinderella pushed neostigmine into Amelia's IV. A CNA stood behind her with an armful of warm blankets. Each blanket was placed on top of Amelia except for one that was rolled up and placed around her shoulders and head like an outline. As he stood in the periphery, Owen heard that her glucose and sodium levels were within an acceptable range.

As the nurse, assistant, and doctor tended to Amelia, Addison entered Recovery. As she gowned up and masked, she took the lead and questioned with a combination of concern and anger, "What's going on?" She placed a hand on Owen's shoulder and whispered that he should step out,

"Addie, she's in pain. I changed her dressing and it was soaked. Something isn't right," Owen shared. Addison nodded then headed to Amelia's bed.

The anesthesiologist shared with Addie, "Delayed emergence. We just pushed neostigmine and began warming her up."

Addison smirked as she caught Owen's glance and shared, "The baby is with Karev in the NICU, Owen. Why don't you head up there?" Addison began barking orders and called for an immediate transport out of recovery.

Owen, feeling ignored and dismissed, called out, "You haven't addressed her pain. She's hurting at her surgical site. This isn't just delayed emergence."

Addison did not make eye contact with Owen. She heard him yelling something, but she was trying to focus on her mental checklist, "Has anyone tried a quick neuro exam? How are her pupils?" Everyone shook their heads. Obviously frustrated, Addison lifted Amelia's eyelids one by one and declared with relief, "Pupils are equal and reactive." Looking up, Addie saw Owen still standing in the room. She leaned over to the nurse and ordered, "Please get him out of here _now_."

"What's her pulse ox? I need a chem panel and a CBC stat. What's the last BP?" Addison demanded. Before receiving all the answers to her questions, Addison stepped on the brakes by the bed's wheels and began pushing the bed toward the door. "She needs a warmer room, people. Keeping her down here in the cold is only going to create an uphill battle." Grab some more warm blankets and change out the top layers while we're moving." She mumbled aloud but to herself, "Even being in the hallway would be better than this walk-in freezer."

"Addison!" Owen bellowed as he blocked the bed from moving further. "Dammit, look at the right side of the bed, people!"

"We don't have time for every little issue, Owen, you know that," Addison admonished.

More roughly than he intended, Owen grabbed Addison's arm and guided her to the other side of the bed where blood was dripping off the blankets. Owen stepped in and took over leadership as he called out to the nurses about replacing the warm blankets slowly and steadily. He lifted the blankets above her surgical site and threw the bloodied layers on top of Amelia's other side, hampering the nurses' efforts but discovering the source of the bleed. When Owen placed Addison's hands firmly on top of the area, Addison mumbled, "Holy hell." Then called out, "Page General Surgery. Have them meet us in Labor & Delivery. Do not let them send Grey – she's family."

The anesthesiologist answered back, "Dr. Montgomery, with all due respect, she should be in the ICU. We need equipment at the ready." Addison knew he was right, she just didn't want to admit to herself that Amelia's condition was that serious. She pursed her lips and nodded, correcting her order, "Gen Surg to ICU not L&D."

* * *

Amelia blinked her eyes several times and slowly turned her hand, so it brushed Addison's leg. "Hey, Amy," Addison said as she moved her face closer to Amelia's. Amelia's eyes closed quickly. Addie rubbed her cheek. "Honey, I'm right here. We're moving you to a warmer room. Owen's right here. I'm here. We've got you, Amy."

The team wheeled Amelia to a room, and Addison ordered a larger 14 gauge IV for fluids, Tramadol, and antibiotics. Freshly gloved, Addie examined the incision site and was able to temporarily stop the bleeding. "Let's optimize hemoglobin and coagulation status and get her awake."

Miranda Bailey entered the room and jumped in to assist. "What's your plan, Dr. Montgomery?" Miranda inquired.

"To have you continue to look for any external hemorrhage sites and analyze the blood draw for internal bleeding. I'm going to talk to Owen and encourage him to spend his time in the NICU," Addison declared as she ordered the anesthesiologist to continue to work on warming Amelia and waking her up.

"You got it," Bailey confirmed. "You heard her, people, let's keep moving."

Addison stepped into the hallway to provide an update to Owen, who was sitting in a formerly empty chair behind the ICU nursing desk. When he saw Addison walk through the curtain, Owen sat up and asked with hesitation, "Well?"

"Owen, she's stable. We're warming and waking her now. I'm going to have to go back in to explore for a hemorrhage. She may have internal bleeding and I was able to spot and temporarily stop an external source. We're replacing blood loss and fluids. Pain meds and antibiotics are in. When she wakes up, I'll assess mental function and confusion to discover if it's from shock or the delayed emergence. Her blood pressure is low but we're watching it carefully."

"When," Owen stated firmly and factually, "_When _she wakes up."

"She will wake up, Owen. She will," Addison declared without proof. "You're welcome to go in and be with her _briefly, _but I suggest you head up to the NICU in a bit and stay with your daughters."

"What's next?" Owen asked.

Addison explained, "Assuming we can continue to slow the bleeding, we'll wait until she's conscious and stabilize all her readings. Once we're there, I'll go back in and address the source or sources."

"How did this happen, Addison?" Owen asked sternly.

"I don't know yet, but I will find out," Addison promised. "Have you heard any updates on Twin Two?"

"Karev is with her," Owen uttered solemnly, distracted by Amelia's emergent status.

Addison held out her hand and reached toward Owen, "C'mon. Let's go check on your bride." Owen grasped her hand and let her lead him into the ICU room.

* * *

Amelia was slowly surveying the room when they entered. She was definitely awake, and Addie wanted to assess her. The anesthesiologist had extubated her and her breathing was steady. Before Addison could do or say anything, Owen rushed to Amelia's side. He smirked and said softly, "Everything is ok. Seems you're trying to grab some extra sleep before those babies start keeping you up all night."

After grinning in response, Amelia blinked several times, yawned, and closed her eyes briefly. She re-opened her eyes and looked around quizzically at all the people surrounding her.

"Where am I?" Amelia asked Owen.

Owen, the over-protective husband overruling the doctor in him, determined that she did not need to know the seriousness of her situation nor that she was in the ICU. "You're here at the hospital. You're having a little post-op bleeding and a small case of delayed emergence. Everything is going to be ok." Owen rubbed his hand from her brows to the top of her head and kissed her forehead. Grasping her hand, Owen grinned and looked in her confused eyes.

"Addie?" Amelia moaned with a hoarse and gravelly voice.

"Hi Sweetie, I'm right here," Addison assured her still wearing the highly bloodied gown she'd had on while treating Amelia.

Amelia lowered her brow and narrowed her eyes before haltingly questioning, "Is that my blood? Am I ok?"

Stepping closer and patting Amelia's arm, Addison avoided the question and responded, "It's good to hear you talking and see you awake. We're keeping an eye on you, Amy."

"Where's my baby? How is she?" Amelia inquired, perplexed yet determined to wake up and figure out her situation despite the cobwebs in her head.

Addison grinned and said, "She's in the NICU. I'll have someone get an update for you.

Amelia continued her investigation, "I had a C?"

"Yes, you had a C," Addison confirmed. "then the abscess ruptured, and we had to anesthetize you."

"Do I have sepsis?" Amelia wondered aloud.

"No signs of sepsis. There are a few stray vessels that don't want to stop bleeding, but we'll take care of those soon enough," Addison clarified. "Thanks to Owen, your bleeds were caught very early on. He saved us all a great deal of trouble."


	49. Recounting the Birth of Baby B

**_Chapter 49: Recounting the Birth of Baby B_**

_January 25 _

"And here…she…comes!" Addison declared after removing the baby from Amelia's womb. Up to this point, the C section had been textbook. They had scheduled it right after Addison reviewed the ultrasound from the 22nd. Because many weeks had passed since the in-utero surgery to address Baby Two's spinal bifida, all of Amelia's doctors anticipated that the internal and external incision sites would be healing well. However, Addison noticed that the area around Amelia's uterine incision site was abscessed and located in the area where Amelia was having pain. The previous Friday, Emma had immediately begun IV antibiotics when the abscess was discovered; however, Addison was concerned that the abscess was not contained and was spreading. The best option in that case was to address it surgically. Not wanting to take any chances, Addie scheduled a C section for the 25th, the following Monday. Amelia was amenable to the arrangement as long as the surgery was in the morning. She didn't want to starve all day waiting to get in the OR. The careful and intentional planning and textbook C-section ended the moment Addison pulled Baby Two from Amelia's womb.

The previous Friday, after consulting with Addison, Arizona agreed to discharge Amelia for the weekend. Ella had passed the car seat test, so Karev was fully willing to discharge her and send her home. The family spent two full days together at home simply watching movies, playing games, napping, and chasing the dogs.

On Monday morning, Oliver and Bronwyn were bursting with anticipation. They begged to stay home rather than go to school and daycare, and Bronwyn graciously offered to babysit Ellie while Asha was "being borned." Finley, being 12, pretended his sister's birth was just another day.

* * *

**The Actual Delivery**

"And here…she…comes!" Addison declared after removing the baby from Amelia's womb. As Addison lifted the baby up for her doting parents to see, the delivery began its downhill slide. Both Addie and Alex immediately noted that the baby was not breathing. Karev stepped over promptly and grabbed the baby from Addison's hands as soon as the nurse cut the cord, stating, "We've got her."

Amelia's beaming excitement at the vision of her daughter darkened quickly as she and Owen exchanged surprised and fearful glances. Owen looked seriously at Addison and observed aloud, "I don't hear crying."

Alex set her on the warmer and ordered louder than intended, "Start the clock." His first effort was to dry and cover the baby and then replace the initial towel with a dry and warmed one. As he did so, the nurse suctioned the baby's mouth and nose. The team continued to work on the baby, bagging her and attempting five inflation breaths. Alex listened for a heartbeat. He shook his head and mumbled quietly, "Heart rate's there, but only at 80. Keep bagging. Have surfactant at the ready but don't administer yet."

In those moments, the words "Start the clock" haunted Owen and Amelia's ears. They both knew that meant the 10-minute window for reviving the baby had begun. Owen grasped Amelia's shoulder firmly. As tears filled his eyes, he attempted to smile and reassure her, "Alex has her. It's just a step by step process at this point. She'll be fine."

"I still don't hear crying," Amelia stuttered. "And look at how many people are surrounding her and working on her." The couple could not even see the baby because so many medical providers were surrounding the warmer.

Assessing the other APGAR signs, Alex stated stoically, "1-minute APGAR is 4 with 0 at breathing."

After two rounds of masking the baby, Alex began CPR, quietly encouraging the newborn, "C'mon, little girl. C'mon… Start responding, baby, you can do it… You're a fighter… C'mon, baby, c'mon… Breathe." As he was performing CPR, Alex turned to his resident and ordered, "Get the umbilical catheter in and start a slow bolus of 2.5 ml/kg of 10% glucose. Have epi ready if I call for it."

"Deep, slow breaths, Amelia. You've got a highly skilled team working on her. Deep breaths," Addison attempted to reassure her friend as she closed the incision.

"Addie?" Amelia's voice shook and her lips trembled, "Addie?" Addison simply looked at Amelia and mouthed, _I know. _Straining to listen, Owen heard Alex continuing to encourage the baby, "Big breath, baby girl…take a breath, take a breath…you can do it little girl…c'mon…"

Amelia looked up at Owen, whose eyes were momentarily closed. When he opened them, he stroked Amelia's head and whispered, "She'll come around."

After three rounds of CPR, a loud cry burst out of the baby's mouth. Everyone in the room let out a huge sigh of relief, and Owen kissed his wife numerous times. Alex, knowing the baby was not yet out of the woods, began setting up a vent as he ordered quietly, "Let's place the endotracheal tube and get the vent underway. Then make sure the heart monitor is powered up – I just attached the lead. Attach other monitor leads and wires. _Run _the bloodwork to the lab and order a rush on the results."

"Alex, how is she?" Amelia asked with a quivering voice.

Alex took in a slow breath and responded as confidently as he could, "I've got her. She's breathing. We're working on her."

Before heading to the NICU, Alex assessed the baby for the 5 minute APGAR, and wasn't sure what to do about the baby's limited response in her lower right leg and foot. The leg's peculiarity was likely a result of the spina bifida. "Note 5 minute APGAR as range of 7-9 with a note so I can research later. Grimace and muscle tone could be 1s or 2s depending how I figure in her leg and foot," he explained.

"What are her APGARs?" Owen inquired.

Alex partially answered, announcing the positive details and offering vague updates on others, "Heartrate 105, 4 pounds 12 ounces, 18 ¼". Mostly pink, solid motion and grimace. No signs of bleeds or PDA at this point."

Alex whispered in the ear of the nurse, "Could you hand me a pen and paper?" He jotted note for Addison that read, _1 minute APGAR 4, 0 breathing. 5 min AP 7-9 - ask me. Glucose running, 2 rnds bagging + 3 rounds CPR, heartrate was 80 now 105. On full vent_.

The nurse nodded as Alex motioned toward Addison and handed the nurse the note. She walked calmly over to Addison, "Dr. Montgomery?"

Addison nodded and the nurse held the note in front of her. Her response was simply, "Thank you." Continuing the final stitches to close the inner C-section incision, Addison quickly examined the abscess and noticed it had burst during the delivery. "Suction!" she ordered firmly as she alerted her team to their challenge.

At the same time and without a word, Alex and his team rushed the baby out of the room and to the NICU. Amelia noted the lightning speed of the transport and grasped Owen's lower arm, "Go." He nodded, kissed her, and ran to the hallway.

"Amelia? Sweetie, we're going to attack this abscess now, so I need you to count backwards for me," Addison announced without fully explaining the seriousness of the situation and the upcoming anesthesia. Once Amelia was sedated and intubated, Addison exclaimed, "This is a damn fine mess. How's that baby?"

"I'll call NICU, Doctor," one of the nurses promised.

Another nurse shared, "There were 3 rounds of CPR and the baby left on a vent, Doctor. Dr. Karev appeared fully in control of the situation."

"Hard to believe how far our boy Alex has come, huh, ladies?" Addison mused as she attempted to address Amelia's situation. "Our little resident, Alex Karev, all grown up and competent."

* * *

Owen ran to catch up with the NICU team but was unable to catch the same elevator. The adrenaline pumping through his body helped him fly up the stairs quickly. He saw the baby and Alex's team exit the elevator just as he came through the stairway door. Staying just behind the group, Owen ran and tried to hear the words being spoken about his daughter. As he had attempted to do after Ella's birth, Owen tried his best to be unobtrusive. In this instance, however, the team working on the baby was larger and there was a higher level of intervention.

"Hunt, I'm sorry, you need to step out," Alex barked. "We'll be happy to find you when she's stabilized."

With respectful seriousness and resolve, Owen stated, "I'm not leaving, but I will observe silently from over here." Owen was holding Ella and standing next to the crib. Ella was admitted to the NICU casually that morning so she could be monitored and fed while Amelia and Owen were tending to Twin Two's birth. The nurses had joked that her real reason for coming back was because Ella missed them.

Alex shot Hunt a look of disgust. He didn't have time to get in an argument and Hunt knew that. Alex barked out various orders, heard a variety of responses from the team about the latest stats, and rotated his attention between the baby's breathing, color, and heartrate.

As Owen listened in, his phone alerted him that Recovery wanted him STAT. He set Ella in her crib and whispered his situation to one of the NICU nurses. _So much for my great insistence to stay, _Owen thought to himself.

About 90 minutes after the baby had entered the NICU, an intern arrived and announced, "I have the bloodwork results."

"That tells me nothing," Alex snapped. "Read the damn results out loud. Only the ones of concern."

"She's anemic, low blood sugar. Sodium imbalance and indicators of possible protein issue. Kidney function on the border," the intern reported.

"Infection? Liver?" Alex asked

"No red flags, Dr. Karev," the intern responded.

Alex ordered, "Let's repeat the bloodwork for an update and check blood gases. Page urology and have them weigh in on the kidneys _after _you have an initial bladder ultrasound for them to review. That ultrasound needs to be repeated every 4 hours around the clock for 48 hours to determine if she needs a cath. As long as you're taking her to ultrasound, get an initial ultrasound on her head and page neuro for a review. Repeat blood gas in 30, 60, and 90 minutes then we'll reassess where to go from there. Page me with all results as they come in and let me know about any changes whatsoever immediately. I'll be back in about 30 minutes. Tag each other out - Rotate breaks with one another as much as you can. Great work everyone. "

The birth and immediate response to revive the baby had been exhausting for the whole team. As he stepped out of the NICU, Alex sent Jo a text that read, _Meet me in cafeteria? I got 30 mins_. Jo responded immediately that she was already down there, and she asked what she could grab for him. For just a few minutes, Alex wanted to listen to Jo's laugh, give her some crap, and step away from the intensity. Grabbing something to eat and drink would be a nice side benefit.

When he arrived at the table and saw his order waiting for him, Alex smiled and thanked Jo. As he reached for Jo's hand and sat down, he slouched in his chair. Closing his eyes, he shared, "You can't ever repeat what I'm about to say."

"You got it," Jo promised.

Alex continued, "I was scared as hell we were going to lose the Chief's baby."

Jo looked at Alex sadly, "But you didn't. You saved her."

Keeping his eyes closed and not moving, Alex inquired with disbelief, "How do you know?"

"Because it's already all over the hospital how stellar you were and how you blew everyone away with your leadership, skill, and presence," Jo shared as she scooted her chair right next to his.

"Oh, go to hell. That's a load of crap," Alex scoffed.

Jo flicked her index finger off of the top of her thumb so that it popped Alex in the cheek. He opened one eye skeptically and raised his eyebrows. She insisted, "No, it's not a load of crap. Good job fooling everyone, Dr. Cool as a Cucumber. Nobody saw your fear. Even more important, that little girl is alive right now because of you. Deal with it."


	50. Why So Happy?

**_Chapter 50: Why So Happy?_**

_February 1_

Gwendolyn Sarah Hunt, as her parents had decided to name her, had successfully lived through a fairly frightening birth and some concerning initial days of life. However, each day provided a brighter outlook. After just two days on the ventilator, she was switched to a CPAP. When jaundice arose, just a few doses of phototherapy resolved the issue. Anemia continued to show up on her blood tests, yet she responded well to the initial iron supplements and only needed occasional doses afterward.

Within a few days after birth, Gwendolyn's heart rate stabilized, and her kidney function improved. Even though she did not appear to need any surgeries at this point, Alex served as a sort of General Contractor for her care. He was the doctor with whom all other doctors shared their insights, concerns, and results. The standard and repeated blood tests and ultrasounds were carried out under his orders.

Gwen's experience of undergoing multiple medical assessments for a lifetime began the day she was born. During Gwendolyn's first week of life, hardly a moment passed when she wasn't being tested, evaluated, assessed, or examined. Various specialists examined her daily, often teaching their resident's about Spina Bifida. She had a series of exams and tests on the day she was born, followed by further renal and bladder ultrasounds at 2 days old. After the ultrasounds, the two-day old underwent a video-urodynamics test where special catheters measured bladder and abdominal pressure as well as output. Her first brain and spine MRI, also undertaken during her first week of life, would be the first of many MRIs she would have periodically throughout her childhood. Much to everyone's relief, Gwendolyn's MRI, ultrasounds and urodynamics tests came back without concern. It appeared that she would not need surgery to insert a shunt and that her bladder, kidneys, and abdominal pressure were not going to be a concern for her. Her parents were thrilled that all tests and assessments appeared to be so hopeful.

Initially, with Amelia recovering from two abdominal surgeries and Gwendolyn in the NICU on a vent, the baby's feedings were mostly pumped and fed to her through an NG tube. With the help of various friends and hospital staff, Amelia was able to continue breastfeeding Ella. So many people volunteered to help be Amelia's hands and feet until Amelia could easily walk, get out of bed, and pick Ella up for feedings. The Shepherd-Hunts were touched by the incredible volume of support.

Thanks in large part to Lynne and her assistance, Owen was able to spend most of each day at the hospital with Amelia and the girls. He rotated between Amelia's room and the NICU every few hours. While he held Gwendolyn and rocked her as he held her against his chest in the NICU, the routine of rocking back and forth often caused him to begin to doze off. Even though he was not waking up for feedings at all hours of the night, his sleeping hours were often interrupted at home by the need to enforce the new "no kids or dogs in Mom and Dad's bed" rule. In his heart of hearts, Owen simply couldn't bring himself to completely shut off his nightly visitors. Instead, the kids were allowed to make blanket nests on the floor and the dogs had been given new overstuffed dog beds. When he wasn't enforcing the new rule, Owen slept better than he had in a long time.

Once she was able to leave her bed, Amelia fell right back into the routine that began with 1 hour in the NICU and 2 hours in her bed. Whenever Owen was not present, someone else was available to carry Ella to the NICU or to simply sit with Ella in Amelia's room when Amelia would make her way down to see Gwendolyn. Amelia reluctantly resigned herself to the reality of having limited visitation time with her own baby, but the experience was disheartening. Between the post-partum hormones, the intensity of being a new mother, and the challenges of mothering twins, Amelia did her best to cope. She held on to the promise that within weeks, she would share her hospital room with both babies and that they would all eventually go home.

* * *

When Gwendolyn was moved out of the NICU and into Amelia's room at two weeks old, the girls shared one isolate. As Alex had predicted to Owen, the twins seemed to thrive and be happiest when in one another's company. When possible, they were snuggled together side by side. As they would stretch or move their arms, they would often grasp one another's hands. Anyone who witnessed that connection became teary.

Amelia's ability to breastfeed both babies simultaneously became her challenge. Over time and with the help of the lactation consultant, the trio found their positions and routines. With one girl on Amelia's left and the other on her right, feeding twins became another new 'normal.' Like Gwendolyn, Amelia had easily become a pro after just a few attempts.

One afternoon, as he began to stir from his nap on the nearby couch in the hospital room, Owen opened his eyes to see his wife chatting with their girls and smiling. He laid there beaming as he watched until Amelia spotted his open eyes.

"Hey, I know we're all compelling and beautiful over here, but I've got two babies to burp. Wanna come join me?" Amelia encouraged with a sultry tone and flirty smile.

Owen smiled but said nothing as he walked over to the bed. Once he was by Amelia's side, he asked, "Can I crawl in next to you or do you want me to pick one up?"

Patting the bed, Amelia grinned, raised her eyebrows, and said, "As long as you haven't been eating too much hospital food, I'm pretty sure you'll fit right here."

Chuckling, Owen slid in next to her and held Ella, who happened to be closest to him. "Hey, little monkey, how did you wake up and get fed without waking me up?" Owen prided himself on jumping up to hand Amelia the babies when necessary and on waking up when they cried.

"I was awake when they both started to stretch and stir – I picked them up and brought them over before any crying started," Amelia explained as she patted Gwen's tiny back. "She didn't eat much this morning. Just kind of nodded off and ate a little and repeated that process a few times. Do you think that's ok?"

"How'd Ella do?" Owen asked, completely unsure how to answer Amelia's question. They were both doctors, but not pediatricians, and they were definitely both first time, fretting, over-thinking first time parents.

"She did great," Amelia laughed heartily, "look how uneven I am!" One breast was nearly bursting while the other was not.

"Hmmm…you want me to grab the pump?" Owen asked as he began to stand up from the bed with Ella against his broad shoulder. He was already halfway to the pump before his question was complete.

Amelia smiled, realizing the pump was coming over regardless and thanked him. "I feel like a cow being milked when I use this thing," she sighed.

Owen looked at her with compassion and inquired, "How can I help?"

"Can you take Gwen? I can set all this up if I have both hands," Amelia suggested.

Having mastered the task of holding two babies at once, Owen reached over and picked up his youngest. Amelia often became uneasy when he tried to walk with both babies in his arms, so he went over to the couch to sit with them before she mentioned her concern.

He laid Ella down on the couch while he burped Gwendolyn. Once successful, he held her in his arms about 8 inches from his face. He simply smiled at her in wonder and began chatting with her, "You have come so far, little girl. Here you are, in Mommy's room with your sister. No vent. No major wires and chords. You precious angel." Gwen fixed her eyes on Owen's face as he spoke.

As if Ella could sense that her sister was getting all the attention, she began to fuss. Owen lay Gwen next to her sister and began to marvel at both of them simultaneously. Meanwhile, Amelia gazed on with her heart bursting with love for her husband. She was happier and more at peace than she'd been in a long time.

* * *

Other than a visit to see Gwendolyn through the NICU window when she was three days old, the kids did not come to the hospital to visit in the first two weeks after Gwendolyn was born. Many pictures were sent to them via text, phone conversations with Amelia were a regular part of their day, and Owen always had a new video or story to share when he would join the kids for dinner and the family's evening routines.

Oliver was not pleased with this new arrangement, and he often protested it. He would call Amelia's cell whenever he could get his hands-on Finley's smartphone or on the house landline. The calls and conversations were challenging for Amelia because as soon as she would answer, Oliver would break down in tears and tell her how much he missed her, or he would begin tattling on his siblings. His behavior at school and home swung between defiant and sullen; the regular happy-go-lucky Oliver who was full of joy and energy had become a rarity. In his place, an argumentative and sassy boy reigned alongside a recluse who preferred to be in his room alone and cry. Seeing the shift in Oliver was heartbreaking.

As Owen walked around Amelia's room with Gwen as Amelia picked at her lunch, he broached the subject. "I know that when Gwendolyn was in the NICU and after she was first born, you were in major recovery mode and incredibly tired. How are you now? What do you think about bringing the kids up for a visit?"

"I would love that," Amelia smiled, "as long as they aren't sniffly or sneezy."

"They're all healthy as far as I can tell. Will bringing all three be too much? Maybe I could rotate them."

"Whatever works best for you and Lynne. Oliver definitely needs to visit first. Maybe Finley could come with one of you after soccer one day and have dinner with me. And, Bronwyn? I don't know, any thoughts?" Amelia playfully expressed. For a split second, Owen paused to try to sort out Amelia's giddy mood. He decided it was nothing and proceeded with his thoughts about the kids' visits.

Owen wondered aloud, "She's just upstairs at the hospital daycare today. Should I go get her?"

Forgetting the wise idea to have Oliver come to visit first, Amelia eagerly agreed. She missed her precocious red head girl and was happy to know she wasn't far away.

Owen walked to the daycare and peered in the window to see Zola and Bronwyn playing at the toy kitchen. Zola spotted Owen and pointed him out to Bronwyn, who beamed and jumped up and down when she saw her daddy. Smiling, Owen came into the room and knelt down as both Bronwyn and Zola ran into his arms, "I get double hugs?! I'm the luckiest guy around," Owen declared.

Behind Owen, Derek cleared his throat and then knelt down. "Anybody have any hugs left for me?" Derek begged.

Both girls ran to him as they giggled and hugged him.

As the girls ran off to go get some artwork to show their daddies, both men sat down on the floor with the arms around their knees. Owen, fairly unplugged from hospital details, asked Derek, "How's it going in neuro?"

"Busy," Derek sighed. "Really busy, but good. Everyone seems to be stepping up and working more shifts. Any chance we could get another surgeon on board before everyone burns out?"

Owen chuckled, "Talk to Richard. It's not my job right now."

Derek grimaced, "Thanks a lot." Owen turned his head to the side and shrugged with a grin.

"Do you want to bring Zola up and visit Amelia and the girls? I just came down here to take Bronwyn up there," Owen asked.

"That…would be great," Derek observed aloud. "I've been so busy in surgeries that I can't remember the last time I visited my sister. She'll probably have it out for me, but Zola and her cuteness can shield me from Hurricane Amelia."

The guys gathered their girls and headed up to visit Amelia. The entire way, like two mother hens, they took turns urging the girls not to run or yell in the room and encouraging them to be calm and gentle with the babies. Zola leaned over to Bronwyn at one point and whispered, "We play babies all day at daycare. They think we don't know what to do!" Bronwyn covered her mouth, giggled, and rolled her eyes in response.

When the group opened Amelia's door, she looked over and joy washed over her face. "What a nice surprise!" she exclaimed loudly and enthusiastically.

Bronwyn ran over to Amelia to hug her, but whispered, "Shhhh….you're pus-posed to be quiet around the babies, Mommy."

"Oh, right, thanks," Amelia nodded seriously. Owen kissed Amelia and then took the girls over to see the babies. He sat the big girls on the couch and handed them each a baby as they posed for a picture. Then the girls wanted to trade babies for another picture. After that pose, they began suggesting all sorts of possibilities for further shots.

While Owen and the girls held their photo shoot, Derek, unable to help himself, began reviewing Amelia's sats and IVs. "I'm ok, Dr. Shepherd. No need to fret. Now stop being a doctor and give your sister a hug," Amelia ordered with humor.

"Just a sec," Derek insisted. "Why do they have you on pain meds at this point? Is your pain still severe?"

Amelia shrugged, "Not really. But maybe that's because the meds are working. I mentioned I was a little uncomfortable this morning, but now I feel fantastic."

Derek pulled up a chair next to Amelia's bedside and grabbed his cell phone out of his lab coat pocket. Amelia looked at him with confusion as he held up a finger to stall her response. "Hi. This is Dr. Shepherd. Who is the neonatologist on duty? Robbins? Great. Could you page her to my cell please."

"What in the hell are you doing, Derek?" Amelia asked as she gathered her eyebrows inward.

"I don't understand their dosing decisions," Derek explained confidently.

Amelia lowered her chin and looked up at her brother, "And you don't think Owen and I are competent enough to consider such treatments?"

Derek stood back up, patted Amelia's head paternalistically, and grinned. "I'm going to go admire my beautiful nieces." Amelia rolled her eyes as her brother stepped away.

As the men and little girls ooh'd and ahhh'd over the babies, Derek leaned up to Owen and mumbled, "Did you see that she has a bag of low dose Demerol pumping into her IV? Who the hell ordered that? It's narcotic."

Owen leaned close to his brother-in-law, shook his head, and mumbled back, "She's only used Tramadol since she's been here."

"I know what I saw," Derek whispered with raised eyebrows. Arizona sent a text to Derek and he explained what was going on. Arizona assured him she'd be over shortly.

"What are you two up to over there?" Amelia asked from across the room. Both girls froze and looked scared, even though they were simply playing pretend and dressing up in yellow gowns. "Girls, you're fine," Amelia assured as she clarified, "I meant the Daddies."

Owen, trying to fake a happy expression, walked over to his wife and leaned down to hug her. His angle was strange and his hug was extended awkwardly as he tried to spy the meds dripping into her IV. Much to his chagrin, he confirmed Derek's observation. He walked to the other side of the bed and pulled out the attached meds, awkwardly and dishonestly commenting, "Looks like this is complete. I'll go see what's on tap next. Be right back."

Amelia was perplexed and looked at her brother who was holding Ella as he walked around the room. "Derek, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Derek attempted to respond naively. "I think Owen's just trying to help out the staff."

Meanwhile, at the Nurses' Station, the usually calm and understanding Chief was flipping his lid. "I need to see my wife's chart so I can understand why she was given this medication."

The head nurse who had just clocked in, jumped in to assist. She handed him the electronic chart, motioned to the office behind the counter area, and asked, "Dr. Hunt, would you like to come in here as we address your concern?"

Owen stormed into the office as the head nurse followed him inside. Arizona approached a minute later and could hear Owen yelling loudly from the hallway. She ran to the office, shut the door and ordered, "The yelling and ranting stops now, Chief." Her heart was beating fast as she stood up to her superior.

"Dr. Robbins," Owen growled with a lowered but still angry voice, "would you care to explain why my wife was given Demerol when her chart _clearly _states no narcotics?"

Arizona grabbed the chart from him and perused the notes. A resident had prescribed the meds earlier that day when Amelia shared that she was uncomfortable. The resident's line of thought was solid: switching pain meds might be an effective way to stop the break through pain. However, missing the note about restrictions was not acceptable.

Owen was pacing in the office as Arizona thanked the nurse and excused her. Just Arizona and Owen remained in the room. "How's Amelia doing?" she asked calmly.

"She's happy and high as a kite, no wonder I thought she was so jubilant and giddy this morning," Owen declared as he waved his arms in the air.

"And you have the meds there?" Arizona inquired as she reached out her hand. Owen slapped the bag into Arizona's hand and looked at her with a 'you'd better be able to explain this' expression. Arizona looked at the bag, estimating that about 1/3 of the bag had been administered. "I'm relieved we are talking low doses," she thought aloud.

"I don't care if it was one milliliter! Her chart is clear and she's a recovering addict. Now we're administering addictive medicines to people in recovery?" Owen stomped and steamed.

"Dr. Hunt," Arizona responded calmly and slowly, "I am going to look into…" Her words were interrupted by Derek entering the room after asking a nursing assistant to stay in Amelia's room for a moment.

"What in the hell happened? Why was my sister given narcotics?!" Derek fumed.

Arizona lowered her chin to one side and looked directly into Derek's eyes, "As I was just explaining, I will look into this and ensure it does not happen again."

"That's not good enough, Arizona. I want to know who screwed up. Was it Annalisa? Someone unfamiliar with Amelia's case? Who the hell wouldn't check med lists and alerts before ordering a prescription?" Derek bantered about.

Owen, putting the scenario together, stated, "It was a resident during rounds, wasn't it? Who rounded in this unit today?" Owen held his hand out for Amelia's chart.

"This is my department and I will address the matter. You, Dr. Hunt, are on leave and you, Dr. Shepherd, are not a part of the neonatology staff. I will discuss this with Dr. Webber and either he or I will be in touch. I apologize for the stress this situation has caused," Arizona stated flatly before calmly stepping out of the room.

"I'm going to…." Owen began before Derek interrupted.

"Don't say it. Let's take the girls back to daycare and go figure this out over a cup of coffee and a discussion with Richard," Derek explained.

* * *

**What do you think should be done in this situation?**


	51. Let's Not Tell Mom

**_Chapter 51: Let's Not Tell Mom_**

_February 1_

When Alex entered Amelia's room to check on Gwendolyn, Amelia was asleep. Since he was simply checking in and reviewing basic data, he decided to proceed without waking her up. Flipping his stethoscope around and placing it in his ears, Alex listened to Gwen's lungs and heart. He checked her reflexes and palpated her little belly. Flipping her over onto her tummy, he examined her back and pressed near her surgical area. Once he was done poking and prodding, he picked her up and walked with her in his arms. She had tolerated the exam without much fuss, but he didn't want to step out and have her begin showing agitation while Amelia was resting.

Alex stepped around the room lightly jostling the little girl he had saved at birth as he gazed out the window. He imagined what the Shepherd-Hunt family's life had become in just one year. From a giddy, starry-eyed couple to a family of seven, the family had certainly experienced tremendous transition. Alex heard stirring from the bed across the room and he glanced over to see Amelia moving herself into a fetal position as if she was uncomfortable. Her arms were shaking as she curled up. With Gwen in hand, Alex walked to the doorway and called out to a nearby nurse to page Robbins STAT.

Reentering the room, Alex set Gwendolyn down in the isolate with her sister. He was listening to Amelia's heart as both Webber and Robbins burst in the room. "What's up, Karev?" Arizona asked.

Alex explained how he'd been walking with Gwendolyn and noticed Amelia's shaking and pain responses. "I just began to listen to her heart and to assess when you walked in. What's going on with her?"

Arizona approached Amelia's bedside and mumbled to Alex, one of the residents gave her Demerol for pain this morning. Very little was dispensed before it was pulled, but she might be reacting to it, nonetheless. After a brief examination, Arizona leaned down to Amelia and attempted to wake her up.

"Ooohhhh," Amelia groaned, "I'm hurting."

"Where, Amelia? Where do you hurt?" Arizona asked.

"Just give me something. Oh God, it's all over. I'm tight, crampy, and achy. My head is pounding. What the hell is happening now, Arizona?" Amelia moaned.

Karev mumbled, "Should I order clonidine?"

Shaking her head, Arizona corrected, "Let's try labetalol – low initial dose."

Amelia grabbed Alex's hand, "Why am I hurting? What's wrong?" Arizona caught Karev's eye tentatively.

"We're figuring that out, Amelia. Robbins, Webber, and I are all here. We're working on it," Alex assured.

Amelia maintained a tight grip on Alex's hand as she asked, "Where's Owen? Where's my husband? I want him here."

"We'll page him, Amelia," Webber reassured her as he stepped out to order the page. Before Richard could make it back into the room, a nurse stopped him to ask about another case and then the nurse at the desk told him Hunt was on the phone for him.

"Richard, what the hell is going on now?" Owen barked. "I'm on my way. What's going on with Amelia?"

Knowing that Owen was already aware of the med mix up, Richard quietly shared, "I think the Demerol is wearing off and she's reacting slightly. Robbins and Karev are with her. She'll be fine, but she's asking for you."

"Reacting slightly?! How does a recovering addict react slightly to a harmful medication wearing off? I'm about ready to move her to another hospital, and I'm GSMH's most enthusiastic advocate. What the hell is happening, Richard?" Owen stormed.

"Owen," Webber stated with calm serenity, "let's take this one step at a time. It is not going to help Amelia at all if you go into her room stewing and steaming. I'll be here in the hall when you get here."

* * *

A few minutes later, Owen walked right by Richard, glared, and entered Amelia's room. He walked directly over to her bed and sat in the chair Derek had left there earlier, "Hey…"

Groggy but hurting less, Amelia responded with her eyes half-open, "Where were you? I was hurting."

"Derek and I took the girls back to daycare and then went to have coffee. I'm sorry I wasn't here," Owen apologized as he stroked her hair.

"It's ok," Amelia mumbled as she dozed in and out. After a slight pause, she added, "It was bad, Owen. Find out what happened, ok?" Owen nodded as she fell asleep holding his hand.

Quietly but intensely, Owen growled, "What happened? I want the full run down, not just highlights."

Alex began with his summary, then Arizona piped in with a review of the treatment she just offered.

"Is she going to wake up craving meds?" Owen asked as he looked at Richard.

"Time will tell. Likely not, given the low dosage. I'd suggest we not mention the details to her and address it if and when questions arise," Richard advised even though following his orders meant withholding information from a patient.

"I'm not sure I agree, but I'll consider that option," Owen grumbled. "Could I have the room please?"

Everyone cleared out reluctantly, wishing the day could begin again.

* * *

**_February 2nd_**

Owen had intended to pick Oliver up after school and take him to visit Amelia at the hospital. When Owen drove up to the carpool line, Oliver's teacher approached the car and asked if Owen had a moment to meet with her. Confused but willing, Owen agreed and walked toward Oliver's classroom to find an anxious eight-year-old staring down at the floor. Shifting his glance between Oliver and the teacher, Owen simply said hello and sat down at an empty desk between the two.

"Mr. Hunt," the teacher began, "would you like to explain what happened here at school today?"

Oliver looked down on the floor and twisted his feet around one another under the desk. His lips were pressed together as he moved them around side-to-side, and he wrung his hands on his lap.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hunt," the teacher said sternly, "I asked you a question." While Owen and Amelia were impressed with the school's academics, there were times when they wondered if the behavior expectations were helpful or excessively firm.

"Yes, ma'am," Oliver responded without raising his head.

Owen couldn't help but intervene, "Hey, Ollie, what's up buddy? Let's work this out."

Looking up at Owen, Oliver's face confessed what his words had not. With a black eye on one side and a fat lip, some scrapes and red marks on the other, Oliver obviously had quite the adventurous day. Owen grimaced and looked at Oliver with softened eyes and anticipation.

Oliver sputtered, "Umm…I kind of got in a fight at recess this morning."

"I can see that," Owen responded flatly.

"Would you care to explain how the fight came about?" Oliver's teacher asked. Both Oliver and Owen felt like screaming at her to leave them alone. Owen, facing toward Oliver and away from the teacher, mouthed, _It's ok._

"Sam, this boy in my class, he said my mom was dead and that my new mom didn't even care about me anymore," Oliver shared.

"That must have hurt," Owen responded even though he had the sense the teacher wanted him to express anger at Oliver's response. Oliver nodded slowly, then looked at his teacher.

"Dr. Hunt, as you know, we do not tolerate violence of any kind here," the teacher explained. Owen turned to look at the teacher and nodded. "In speaking with the principal, a decision has been made to give Oliver a two-day in-school suspension and to expect him to write a letter of apology to Sam."

"Really?" Owen said without much emotion. "Hey, Ollie, how about if you wait for me in the hallway for just a minute." Oliver nervously looked at his teacher, unsure who was the ultimate authority in the moment. She nodded her head and he left the room.

"I'm wondering if you can help me understand the situation more fully," Owen requested with a faked sense of curiosity.

"Certainly, Dr. Hunt. Do you have a specific question?" the teacher inquired.

"Actually, yes. What is Sam's consequence?" Owen inquired.

The teacher paused and looked at Owen, sharing, "I cannot release that information, Dr. Hunt. That's information between the school and Sam's family."

"Oh," Owen nodded thoughtfully. "Who has advised you not to release the information?"

"Sorry?" the teacher asked.

"The principal? Is that who I should speak to if I'm not satisfied with your response?" Owen asked without any hint of the frustration and intensity he was feeling.

"I'd be happy to sort out anything I can, Dr. Hunt," the teacher stalled.

Owen wrinkled his brows, grinned professionally, and stood up as he extended his hand, "You've already made it clear you're unable to release the information I need. Do you know if the principal is still on site?"

"I'll walk down to the office with you," the teacher smiled uneasily.

As the two left the room, Owen put his hand out for Oliver, "Hey, buddy, come with us." Oliver stood up and grasped Owen's hand firmly, confident that his dad was going to protect him one way or the other. The teacher nervously shifted her grin back and forth from her destination and Oliver.

* * *

The trio entered the office and the Principal's administrative assistant buzzed the Principal's office when she saw them. "She'll be right with you," the assistant offered.

The Principal came out and re-introduced herself to Owen, then welcomed Owen and the teacher to join her in her office. She instructed Oliver to sit on the bench outside her office. Owen shook his head, maintained his grip and declared firmly but calmly, "No, he'll be joining us."

The Principal paused but then responded, "Of course." The four sat down and Owen shared his understanding of the situation along with his unanswered question. With Oliver present, everyone had to choose their words more intentionally and carefully.

The principal shared that she did not feel that it was appropriate to share details about Sam, and Owen, in his best angry yet measured Chief of Staff voice, responded that he did not feel it was appropriate to accept Oliver's consequences without a better understanding of the whole situation. He concluded, "As you know, I'm a trauma surgeon. Imagine if I were to order a surgery on a broken ankle without checking for internal bleeding. Let me explain," he continued with just a slight hint of arrogance, "if the patient's ankle was operated on while the abdominal cavity was pooling with blood, the patient would die. The source of the issue – the core concern – was not the broken ankle. It was the internal bleeding. From what I can gather, my son is the broken ankle in this metaphor. Do you follow?"

The Principal simply said, "Yes, I do."

"Then answer this: are you also addressing the core concern? I don't need details, I just need to know if the core concern is also being handled appropriately," Owen insisted.

Trying to save herself, the principal requested, "Can you explain to me what you would define as the core concern?"

Playing dumb, Owen scratched his head and asked, "Ollie, what was it Sam said to you?"

Oliver, who had come to sense that Owen was having the calmest, knockdown, drag out fight ever, responded factually, "He said my mom was dead and that my new mom didn't even care about me anymore."

Owen pursed his lips, nodded, and patted Oliver's shoulder. "Thanks for sharing that again, bud. Can you go wait for me on the bench by the door for just a minute?" Oliver nodded and stepped out.

* * *

Standing, Owen folded his arms and paced the office, saying, "Those words. That would be the source of your bleed. I'm not saying Oliver made an ideal choice in his reaction, not at all. However, I refuse to support your decision if you are allowing the other child to provoke him with hurtful words. Oh! And I'd also like to know why my son was injured in the morning and I was not contacted. I find that deeply concerning." Owen paused and concluded, "I'm happy to leave you to consider your decision and what you are willing to share. Perhaps you can determine that and get back to me by tomorrow morning." Then Owen nodded, grinned, and stepped out of the room leaving a stunned administrator and teacher behind.

Owen stepped out the door to the Principal's office, put his hand out for Oliver and declared, "Let's go, bud." Oliver said nothing on the way to the car and buckled himself in without a word. He was unsure if he was still in trouble at school and he was also unsure if he would be in trouble at home. Half the drive to the hospital was silent.

At the halfway point, Owen asked, "Ollie, is there more to the story that I should know?"

"No," Oliver stated honestly.

"Sam started it? You didn't say anything to him first?"

"Dad, Sam walked up to me and just said it for no reason except because he's a jerk. Joe and Julia and me were playing on the bars and Sam just came up and said that to me, then I jumped down from the bars and said, 'What did you just say?' and then he said it again so I punched him in the gut, kicked him where it counts, and punched his nose," Oliver reported.

Owen, somewhat impressed by his little scamp and somewhat frustrated by the entire situation, offered with a large sigh, "Oliver. I'm sorry he said that to you and I'm sorry that kid is such a punk. None of what he did was ok, _but _that doesn't give you the right to hurt someone. Even if the idiot deserves it, you simply cannot respond by kicking and punching people. Do you understand that?"

"But, Dad, he was super mean and he's a troublemaker," Oliver retorted.

"How did I talk to the teacher and the principal? Did I punch them? Or even scream?" Owen asked.

"I saw and no, you didn't," Oliver admitted. "But I think they still knew you were mad."

"Me too. That's my point, Ollie. It's really hard to learn and I've messed it up a lot, but keeping your cool almost always works better," Owen advised. "Let's not tell Mommy the whole story today, ok? Let's just go have a good visit."

"Sounds good, Dad," Oliver agreed.


	52. We Have News

**_Chapter 52: We Have News_**

_February 2_

"Oh, my baby boy… What happened to you?!" Amelia exclaimed as she put her hands on her cheeks upon seeing Oliver run toward her hospital bed.

Oliver hugged Amelia with a tight grip and mumbled, "Mommmmyy…I'm not a baby."

Amelia gently pushed Oliver back so he was about 2 feet from her face. She grinned and observed, "You know what? You're 100% right. Tell me about the other guy – does he look worse?"

Giggling, Oliver bit his bottom lip as he smiled. His eyes twinkled as he affirmed proudly, "Much worse. I got him good. I punched his nose, I punched him all over, and I kicked him where it counts.""

Amelia gritted her teeth and spread open her lips looking shocked. She ran her hand through Oliver's already messed up hair proclaimed, "Oliver, I'm both kind of proud of you and kind of angry to know you hurt somebody. Words didn't work?"

Oliver sought Owen's input and quickly glanced at his dad with a stunned impression.

Saving his son from spilling all the details, Owen interjected, "He tried words. Ollie and I finished his school day today with a meeting with his teacher and then one with the teacher and principal. He tried, Aims. He was provoked, but we talked about how there are multiple ways to respond." Owen smiled at his son and wife and gazed up to his right, trying to assure Amelia that all was well.

Amelia grinned and suggested, "You know, Ollie? Dr. Karev told me he was going to be up here to see the girls in about half an hour and guess what?"

Oliver beamed and raised his shoulders, "What?"

"I asked him if he'd bring some ice cream with him and he promised he would," Amelia disclosed as she flashed her eyebrows up and down.

Oliver hugged Amelia again and declared, "You are awesome and so is Dr. Karev. And, actually, so is Dad."

"And so are you," Amelia said as she gently popped a finger on Ollie's nose.

Wanting to give Mom and Son all the time they needed to catch up, Owen kicked back on the sofa as he read through a medical journal. Amelia and Oliver snuggled in her bed as they watched cartoons on TV and waited for Alex and the ice cream. Exhausted from his incredible day, Oliver fell asleep in his mom's arms after only 10 minutes of cartoons.

Amelia motioned to Owen and he sat up, "Yeah? What can I get you, Aims?"

"Come here," Amelia invited with a smile.

Owen stood next to her bed and Amelia reached up to pull him toward her for a kiss that turned into many kisses. "Hmm…that's nice," Owen sighed. Owen kissed her cheeks, her neck, and her ears. When Owen's ear was by her mouth, she whispered, "You know I'm not stupid, right?"

Pulling back with utter confusion, Owen looked at her and nodded, "Right."

"Tell me what really happened at school today," Amelia requested.

Owen explained, "We decided not to tell you." Then he grinned and, just in case Oliver might be listening, mouthed, _It's nothing._

* * *

_February 5_

A few nights later Owen was sorting through his briefcase as he sat on his bed. He heard Bronwyn wake up and step out of her bedroom. Not catching Owen's eye, she came to the doorway of the master bedroom and peeked in to discover that Oliver was not already in the room. Without a word, Bronwyn turned around and decided to join Oliver in his bed.

"Oliver," Bronwyn whispered in the loud whisper of a young child, "are you awake?" Oliver did not respond. He was in a deep sleep, having exhausted himself that evening after having a fit. When Owen came home for dinner that night, the plan had been to take Oliver and Finley with him to the hospital that evening. When Owen discovered Oliver's homework wasn't done, he told Oliver that he had to stay home. Laying down the law broke Owen's heart, but it also drove home an important point.

When Bronwyn padded into her brother's room, her little heart broke for him. While Owen and Finley visited Amelia and the babies, Lynne tried to explain why Oliver was in such a foul mood. Bronwyn felt sad for her brother. She crawled up next to her brother and, as she had seen Amelia do numerous times, began stroking his hair to comfort him. She snuggled up to him as she lay her head next to his on the same pillow. Even though she knew he was asleep, Bronwyn began speaking to her brother and offering words of assurance, "I'm sorry you are so sad now, Ollie. I'm sad that you are sad and mad all the time. I miss Mommy too and I want the babies to be home." Bronwyn continued to speak and finally drifted off mid-sentence as she offered her care and compassion to her big brother.

* * *

Owen closed his book and turned off his bedside lamp as he strained to hear Bronwyn's sweet words. He drifted off but was awoken about an hour later when he heard giggling and little whispering voices. Slowly, Owen stepped into the hallway and stopped outside Oliver's room.

"Next time, I can do your homework for you, k?" Bronwyn offered.

Oliver giggled and whispered loudly, "Bron, you don't know adding and subtracting. How would you do my homework?"

"Ummmm…I just learneded how to draw flowers better. I could do different colors and make your paper pretty. Your teacher wouldn't know your homework wasn't done 'cause she'd see the pretties, Silly!" Bronwyn reasoned with an up and down tone.

Oliver laughed and pointed out, "That's not how homework is, Bronwyn." Her big brother tickled her as they both giggled.

"Ollie, is school super hard?" Bronwyn asked with trepidation.

"No, not really. But the hardest thing is that you have to follow rules and not talk all the time," Oliver explained as Owen silently chuckled in the hallway.

As the kids resettled themselves and lay side by side on the bed with their hands behind their necks, Bronwyn's tone of voice changed and she asked, "Ollie, do you think Mommy and Daddy will still love us when the babies come home?"

"Yes," Oliver responded with an oh-my-goodness-Bronwyn tone.

"I meaneded because we didn't start in this mommy's tummy, but they did," Bronwyn continued with a hint of fear.

"Bronwyn, don't be ridiculous. Mom and Dad love us just like our other mom and dad did…" Oliver pointed out.

"I'm not der-rick-a-less," Bronwyn protested, even though she had no idea what it meant.

After a bit of silence hung in the air, Oliver asked, "Do you remember Mommy? Our other one?"

"Sometimes. I liked her hugs and kisses and I know we lookeded the same. I me-rem-ber her laugh," Bronwyn responded. "Do you ever me-rem-ber our other daddy? I never gotted to knowd him."

"Finley does, but I don't. I was pretty little when he died – Mommy told me I was 2. I know he was a hero. He was a fireman and he was trying to save people all the time. When I get scared, I pretend like he is inside me making me brave," Oliver shared with nonchalance. Owen sat down in the hallway, listening in with wonder to the sacred conversation.

Finley woke up thirsty and began to head to the kitchen. When he stepped into the hallway, he paused and said, "Dad?"

Owen sat up a bit straighter and put his finger to his lips as he patted the floor next to him.

"What?" Finley whispered.

"Listen," Owen encouraged.

Bronwyn said with surprise, "_YOU _get scared, Ollie? You?"

"Well, not really because Daddy is there with me, so it all goes away," Oliver shared in a matter of fact tone.

"What is he talking about?" Finley asked Owen.

"Your dad," Owen grinned as he put his arm around Finley.

"So, what would it do if I pretendeded that Mommy was with me?" Bronwyn asked with fascination.

"Maybe you could ask her to help you remember to laugh even when you are sad, Bron," Oliver suggested.

Finley looked up at Owen with a tender smile in his eyes and leaned his head on Owen's shoulder as he whispered, "Thanks for inviting me to hear that."

* * *

_February 10_

On the following Wednesday, Owen left the hospital just before 5pm absolutely beaming. He picked Finley up at soccer on his way home and told him that he had big news to share with the family at dinner. Finley tried to pry the information out of Owen but struck out.

They drove up in Owen's truck as Lynne, Oliver and Bronwyn arrived in the Buick. "Hey!" Oliver celebrated, "We all got home at the same time! There's Dad."

Bronwyn began to unbuckle herself before Lynne had kept to a complete stop in the garage. "Aaahhhhh, Bronwyn…" Lynne warned, "what are you doing back there?"

Bronwyn immediately stopped and eeked out quickly, "Nothing."

Lynne stopped the car, put it in park and looked back at Bronwyn with a warning. "Hmmm…ok then. Oliver, you can hop out, honey. Bronwyn, I'll come around and unbuckle you."

Oliver softly popped Bronwyn in the back of the head as he walked by her and exited from the backseat. He whispered, "You are sooooo in trouble!" Oliver proceeded out the side door and ran toward Owen.

"Bronwyn, I think you may have forgotten that you are not supposed to touch your buckles. Do you remember the rule?" Lynne was saying as Oliver ran up to hug his dad. Bronwyn recited the rule and reluctantly apologized as Lynne shooed her toward the door.

"Hey, buddy, how was your day?" Owen asked as he knelt down to hug Oliver.

"My day was really nice," Oliver said. "The only thing that coulda made it better would be to see Mommy."

Owen patted Oliver's shoulder and eagerly shared, "I've got some great news to share when we get inside and guess who it's about?"

The two entered the house as Oliver looked at Owen with anticipation and guessed, "Mommy?"

"And the girls," Owen nodded with a smile.

Oliver jumped up and down with joy, "Tell me now, tell me now!"

Chuckling, Owen encouraged Oliver to calm down and wait. "Hey, Fin, run up, shower quick, and get dressed so we can head to dinner. Remember to put your soccer bag in the laundry room."

"I know, I'm on it, Dad," Finley yelled back as he ran up the stairs in his muddy cleats.

"Stop! Shoes off, Finley. C'mon," Owen sighed as Oliver pulled on his arm and continued to beg Owen to share the news about Amelia.

"Crud. Sorry, Dad," Finley apologized halfway up the stairs as he pulled his shoes off.

"Daaaddddyyyy," Bronwyn moaned as she entered the house, held her arms out and approached Owen.

"What's up, Bron?" Owen asked as he picked up and kissed his little girl. Placing his hand behind Bronwyn's head, Owen hugged her and grimaced at Lynne with confusion. Lynne shot back a look that told Owen Bronwyn was playing him. Owen knelt down and encouraged Bronwyn to get ready because they were going out to dinner. Bronwyn ran up to her bedroom, convinced such an occasion called for a change of clothes.

Lynne explained the close call with the seatbelt and caught Owen up on the day's news. He mumbled his news to Lynne who was thrilled to hear it. After saying goodbye to Oliver and encouraging him to share what happened at school, Lynne asked Owen to give Amelia her regards and headed to the small lake house.

Bronwyn started down the stairs in pink jeans, blue sparkly flats and a heavy red sweater. "How's this?" she celebrated, looking for affirmation.

"Bronwyn, you look beautiful, but that sweater might be too warm. How about a lighter sweater or a sweatshirt?" Owen suggested. Then he added, "Maybe your purple Minnie Mouse shirt?" It was worth a try to try to coordinate her colors a bit without letting her know.

Eventually, Bronwyn was ready, and Finley no longer smelled like a sweaty twelve-year-old boy. Oliver had remained at Owen's side, just in case his news accidentally spilled out while they waited for his siblings.

Owen grinned, "How would you guys like to go out to dinner?" Eating out was reserved for times when logistics simply demanded drive thru and when there was a very special occasion. Trying to manage all three kids at a restaurant, especially with only one parent, was an exhausting challenge.

All three expressed joy and excitement. Finley asked where they were going. Bronwyn begged to go to McDonalds, and Oliver wanted to get hotdogs.

"How about if we go eat at the hospital with Mommy?" Owen beamed with enthusiasm. The joy of all three kids disappeared.

"Really?" Finley asked, "the hospital, Dad?"

"Well, we'll have to get drive through on the way there so Mommy can have the Fish and Chips she begged me to bring," Owen clarified. "When we get to the hospital, Mommy and I have some special news to share."

Bronwyn had convinced Owen to carry her to the car. As the family walked to the garage, Bronwyn asked with concern, "Mommy's not having more babies, is she? Cause we have lots of kids now."

Owen hugged Bronwyn tighter into his side and assured her that was not the news.

* * *

"Look who's here," Amelia beamed and celebrated as the kids all entered. She was just finishing feeding the babies and handed Ella to Finley as she rearranged one side of her gown. "Do you want to try to get her to burp?" Amelia invited, knowing the boys thought the task of burping was hilarious.

"Me too, Mommy! Me too!" Oliver hopped and begged as Amelia kissed and hugged him.

"How about if you sit on the couch and Finley hands Ella to you and then Finley, you can burp Gwendolyn ," Owen suggested.

"As long as I get to make someone burp, I'm good," Finley laughed as he handed Ella to Owen so Owen could settle her in with Oliver.

"What do I get to do?" Bronwyn wondered aloud.

"How about if you help me pass out all this healthy food," Owen suggested with a playful grin. Not thrilled, but satisfied to at least have a job, Bronwyn headed over to her dad and began her task.

"Did you tell them?" Amelia asked as she smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"No!" all three kids exclaimed simultaneously. Owen and Amelia exchanged happy glances.

"C'mon, Daddy, tell us nnnnooooowwwww," Oliver whined with a playful smile.

"Mia?" Owen deferred to Amelia.

"The girls and I are going to come home soon," Amelia announced with wide eyes and clapping hands.

Oliver offered with anticipation, "Tonight?" Owen very quietly slipped out to find someone who could snap a family picture once the kids knew the news.

Bronwyn jumped up and down, but didn't share a guess about the timing.

"When?!" Finley asked.

Amelia clarified, "We don't know for sure, but probably on Sunday or Monday."

"All of you are coming then? You and the babies?" Oliver asked. Jo and Owen slipped into the room with Jo holding Owen's phone.

"We're kind of a package deal right now, Ollie," Amelia shrugged playfully. "So, yes, all of us. Our family will actually all be together." The kids applauded and ran to hug Amelia. Finley was still holding Ella and Owen had already scooped Gwendolyn up from Oliver's lap. Jo began snapping candids as the kids celebrated and hugged their mom.

Owen announced that he wanted a picture. He picked Bronwyn up with one arm and set her on the bed and then did the same with Oliver. Bronwyn leaned against Amelia's bent knees as Amelia quickly kissed Bronwyn's head, and Oliver snuggled next to his mom as Finley sat on the edge of the bed next to Ollie while holding Ella. Owen leaned next to Amelia on her other side with Gwendolyn in his arms. Jo giggled and suggested, "Everybody say 'Babies'!" She held the button down continuously so the phone snapped picture after picture as she hoped at least one would be a keeper with everyone looking up and smiling.

Later, Owen and Amelia realized those were their first family pictures with all five kids. Each one, with various people looking at the babies or at one another or with closed eyes or yawning mouths, was a treasure. Owen's absolute favorite was the one where the kids were all looking forward happily while he and Amelia were caught kissing one another.


	53. Homecoming and Questions

**_Chapter 53: Homecoming and Questions_**

_February 14_

Over time, Gwendolyn proved that she was a resilient, determined, and vibrant person. While her initial challenges at birth outweighed her sister's experiences, Gwendolyn flew through any and all treatments with flying colors. Each positive step forward neglected to include the common steps backward that preemie reality often presented. With her mama's dark hair and personality, Owen predicted that Gwendolyn was going to be the Alpha of the entire family.

At this point in her young life, it was easy to ignore the fact that Gwendolyn had Spina Bifida. With minimal concerns and intentional early intervention, Gwendolyn would likely not show any obvious signs of her condition in the long term. The one consistent reality that would likely remain throughout her life was the numbness below her right knee and entire right foot. Encouraging Amelia and Owen, the pediatric orthopedist shared that Gwendolyn would eventually be able to walk and run and play like any other child. It was highly likely that she simply wouldn't do so until later, pointing out that SB kids who are able to walk are often delayed by about a year before taking their first steps.

The timing of Amelia's recovery from her post-Caesarian surgery and Gwendolyn's discharge could not have been timed better – both were ready to be discharged on the same day. All in all, Amelia was relieved to be going home. She could not wait to sleep in her own bed and begin to put her own daily routines into place. A nursery had sat empty and ready for far too long and it was time for the littlest Hunts to fill it.

Meanwhile, back at the Lakefront Home, Owen sat still and enjoyed a brief time of silence and contemplation. Having awoken early, Owen took a blanket out to the chaise lounge on the master balcony and sipped his coffee before the melee awoke. Today was both Valentine's Day and the big day. Not only would Amelia finally be returning home after far too long away, but both of the babies were coming home today too. At this point, everyone was happy about the homecoming. Owen assumed the kids' feelings would likely adjust once the kids understood the amount of work, exhaustion and noise babies could produce.

His original plan for the morning was to sleep as late as possible; however, Owen was awoken by Oliver and Bronwyn who had crawled into bed with him at some point during the night. As he laid awake, looking around the room and letting his mind wander, he noticed sun beams streaming between the edges of the shaded on the windows. Oliver's quiet snoring and Bronwyn's mumbling about Barbie's as she slept were enough to convince Owen that the balcony and coffee backup plan was his best option.

Of course, the sun was also beaming brightly through one of the Master Bedroom windows that was currently missing a shade. Depending upon who was asked, the shade had been torn apart by the dogs (a somewhat plausible scenario), had been destroyed by Bronwyn as she attempted to hang from the top of it (also plausible), or had been used by Oliver as a lengthy cape in a recent game of superheroes (again…plausible). Between Owen's back and forth trips to the hospital and his exhaustion as a result of finding 2 dogs and a 4 and 8 year old in his bed most nights, the kids seemed to know that his defenses were too low for a fatherly investigation into the case of the broken shade.

Besides homecoming day and Valentine's Day, it was also Bronwyn's 4th birthday. Lynne, ever the savior, had organized and held a birthday party for Bronwyn the previous weekend and she even made sure Amelia FaceTimed in for part of the event. The bevy of screaming 4 and 5-year-old girls led by the great Bronwyn had come and gone before Amelia and the babies arrived home.

* * *

As Owen sipped coffee and watched the water and wind play, he was filled with an enormous sense of peace and serenity. The feelings both reassured him that his life was indeed wonderful and caused him to laugh because his life was also incredibly chaotic. Setting aside the realities of being busy, occasionally overwhelmed, and frenetic, Owen also knew that his life was _whole_. It most certainly was not perfect or ideal, but it was exquisite.

As he lost himself in his thoughts and in peacefulness, his phone vibrated to indicate a phone call. Being on leave from the hospital meant that there was really no reason for anyone to be calling him at 6:00am. As his heart skipped a beat, he noticed the call was coming from Amelia's phone. Not wanting to wake the kids nor the dogs, Owen answered very quietly, "Hey."

Amelia responded just as quietly, "Why are we whispering?"

"Because the dogs and kids are asleep only feet away from me," Owen chuckled quietly. "What's up?"

"Did I wake you?" Amelia asked apologetically. Owen assured her that he'd been up for about 45 minutes. Amelia shared a sigh of relief, "Me too, funny enough." Owen waited for Amelia to answer his question and repeated it after neither of them spoke for about 20 seconds.

"Oh, right," Amelia chimed in. "This probably sounds really corny, but I wanted to call because I was just sitting her gazing out the window and gazing at our babies and relishing in how incredible my life has become."

"Mia…" Owen responded slowly with a hint of flirtation as he beamed from ear to ear and continued to whisper.

"I know, I'm corny. I'm now the nerdy mother of 5 who no longer knows the trendy words or the cool music," Amelia acknowledged.

"No. You're beautiful," Owen assured her. "Do you know what I've been doing for the last 45 minutes? I've been sitting on our balcony watching the water and thinking about how my life feels whole." Owen heard a gentle scratch on the door behind him and quickly jumped to answer it before Nala decided to bark. She walked out onto the porch, and Owen sat back down. As he was rearranging the blankets, Nala jumped right up and laid on Owen.

"What in the world is going on over there?" Amelia questioned as she heard doors opening and closing and fumbling sounds.

Owen laughed and explained, "Nala is sitting on my lap…or trying to. She's basically sitting on all of me."

"On furniture," Amelia pointed out dryly.

"Well, yeah, on outside furniture," Owen explained trying to make excuses.

Amelia repeated, "As I said, on furniture."

"I guess I need to 'fess up about the furniture rule. I've basically been a bachelor around here for quite a long time. Much to Lynne's dismay and much to your upcoming dismay, I've kind of let some of the rules slide a little," Owen confessed as he nuzzled and pet the dog hoping to avoid her wet licks.

Amelia tried to keep a serious tone even though she wanted to giggle. She responded, "I see. You'd better come pick me up soon so I can get home and rectify the situation."

"Mia, I can't wait to bring you and the girls to our chaotic, messy, loud, whole, beautiful home and life. What time shall I be there?" Owen mused.

"I informed Arizona that if she didn't sign me out before 9am, I would send the Chief of Surgery after her," Amelia declared.

"Ha!" Owen reacted, "And you really think that guy has any control over those doctors? You've lost touch with reality."

"Worst case scenario, you could approve my discharge as her superior," Amelia teased.

Owen grinned and promised, "Lynne assured me she'd walk up to the house around 7:30 this morning. I'll be over there as soon as I hand off the baton." Owen hung up the phone and continued to pet Nala as he watched the morning sunrise dance in the sky.

* * *

At 7:00am, Oliver, his hair pointing in every direction, came dragging out to the porch rubbing his eyes. He yawned as he opened the balcony door and asked Owen, "Dad, is there school today?"

"No buddy. Today's Sunday. In just a little bit, Lynne's coming over and I'm going to the hospital to pick up Mom and the girls," Owen clarified.

Oliver stretched his arms out and up as he begged, "Can I please go with you? I promise to be extra super good."

Owen grinned at Oliver as he considered an answer. Really, Owen was not particularly worried about Oliver's behavior and having an extra set of hands would prove incredibly useful. However, when the other two found out Oliver was invited to go and they were not, trouble could begin to brew. Sharing his decision, Owen whispered that Oliver could go as long as his brother and sister weren't awake when they left. That way, Owen figured any complaints about not going could be met with, "Well, he was awake, and you weren't."

Oliver quietly went back into the house and prepared for the day in no time flat. He was downstairs eating cereal for breakfast when Lynne arrived. She walked over to him with a smile and hugged him as she said, "Good morning, Early Bird. Did you get that cereal ready all on your own?"

"Yep," Oliver affirmed as he stuffed another bite in his mouth.

Lynne celebrated then inquired, "Good for you, Oliver. Great job! What wakes you up so early on this weekend day?" Whispering, Oliver disclosed his arrangement with Owen. He asked Lynne for her help in making sure Bronwyn and Finley stayed asleep. She smiled and promised to do whatever she could.

As they drove to the hospital, Oliver had all sorts of questions for Owen. First, he asked about the car seats, "So if you and Mom are going to have the front seats, then the babies are in the next row, where will the rest of us sit?" Both the 2nd and 3rd rows offered seating for three, but the back row would be incredibly tight with three kids buckled in.

"We're going to have to figure that out as we go, Ollie," Owen shared. "Mommy was thinking that the girls could be in the 2nd row and boys in the 3rd, but I think it will work between to have the babies in the 2nd row with you or Finley between them and Bronwyn and you or Finley in the back."

"Puuhhlleeeassee, let me sit between the babies. I don't wanna sit by Finley. He'll pick on me," Oliver begged.

"We might have to try different ways until we figure out which way works best, buddy," Owen stated.

"I have another question about the babies," Oliver mentioned.

"Go for it," Owen invited as he joined the line at the Starbucks drive through.

Oliver's face was overtaken with a deeply curious and confused expression, as if he wasn't exactly sure how to phrase his question. "Ummm," he began. "You know how you showed me that book and told me that the babies were really in Mommy's uterus and not in her tummy?"

The line was moving quickly today, and Owen found himself at the drive up window just as Oliver asked his question. "Right, buddy. Hold on to your question for just a sec," Owen requested as he received their order. Owen handed Oliver his cider and placed his own coffee in the cup holder as they completed their trek to the hospital.

"Right, babies really grow in a Mommy's uterus. Great job remembering the new word. Do you think you remember how to spell it?" Owen coached enthusiastically.

"Dad, I can try, but first can I ask my question?" Oliver asked with a hint of impatience.

Owen grinned, "Absolutely. I'm sorry, go ahead with your question."

Oliver thought aloud, "So the babies grow in a Mommy's uterus, but how do they get in there? And what makes a Daddy the Daddy? The babies don't grow in his tummy, so does the Daddy do anything?"

Owen, about to spew his coffee, coughed and held his hand up to let Oliver know he'd answer him in a minute. "That's a bunch of questions, there, Ollie."

"What are the answers? You're a doctor, I thought you would know. That's why I didn't ask Lynne…well, that and because she's not a Mommy so maybe she doesn't know the answers," Oliver reasoned.

"Buddy, I really want to give you good answers, but we are just pulling up to the hospital. Can Mommy and I answer them on the way home?" Owen asked with a slight sense of desperation.

* * *

Amelia was already dressed and had the babies dressed when Owen and Oliver arrived. The nurse's assistant had helped her gather all of her flowers and items into a box, and Amelia turned down the free diaper bag since she already had one, she loved. With the help of a few nursing assistants, everything that was coming home fit in someone's arms or on the cart. Without much trouble, the Shepherd-Hunts were able to load up the babies and be on their way.

Having warned Amelia about Oliver's questions, Amelia basically made fun of Owen and suggested he, as the dad, should field them.

"Dad? Remember you were gonna answer my questions?" Oliver prompted with interest.

"Help me out, here," Owen mumbled to Amelia hoping he wasn't heard in the next row.

Amelia grinned at Owen, folded her arms, and leaned back in her seat to await the response. She promised with a hint of snark, "I'll help you if you get stuck. After all, your medical school years were so long ago. No worries – I've got your back."

Chuckling, Owen explained, "So you know that Mommy's have a uterus. Do you know how the babies come out of the Mommy?"

"Nope, you just told me they grew in there. I never thought about how they got out," Oliver confessed. "How does that happen?"

"Mommy's have an opening called a vagina and it's like a tube. Some Mommy's push the baby out through the vagina and other Mommy's have an operation called a C-section where the doctor cuts the Mommy's uterus and pulls the baby out.

Oliver looked perplexed, "But where's their tube?" Owen slowly closed his eyes and reopened them so he could continue driving.

"Honey, you know how boys have a penis?" Amelia explained with ease. Oliver nodded. "Girls don't have a penis. Instead, they have a vagina. The vagina is down next to where Mommy's go potty."

"Nuh…uh…." Oliver laughed hysterically, "Mommies bottoms are _not _so big that a baby could fit there. How's it really work?"

Owen laughed softly and mumbled, "Keep going, Dr. Mommy…"

Amelia, originally believing she had done so well, fell back into her seat and sighed. She clarified, "The mommy's vagina is super duper stretchy and a baby can squeeze through it. Really, Ollie, I'm telling you the truth. When we get home, I can show you a picture and explain it all better."

"Well then how do babies get in the uterus? And what's the Daddy's part?" Oliver asked innocently.

"Now we're back to the penis. You know how sometimes it gets bigger and firmer?" Amelia asked in the same tone, yet simpler words, that she used when leading a clinical session for interns.

"Eeeeewwww, Mom! That's secret boy stuff," Oliver protested.

"Do you want to know the answer to your questions or not?" Amelia asked with a shrug and a wink.

"Not if you're gonna talk about penises when they do stuff. Gross, Mom. Those are boy parts not girl parts," Oliver continued his protest and put his hands over his ears.

Owen jumped in once he was sure he wouldn't laugh. "Buddy, do you want me to explain it just man-to-man when we get home?"

"I'm not sure if I want to know now. Can I decide when we get home?" Oliver requested with a sour expression taking over his entire face.

"Absolutely," Owen confirmed with a sense of relief.


	54. Lets Try

**_Chapter 54: Lets Try_**

_Mid-April_

Owen returned to work full-time in mid-March. The twins were still tiny, but he'd already taken some of his leave prior to the twins' births. Amelia, having been off work for some time, actually resigned as Chief of Neurology and took an official leave of absence. The hospital had limits to what it could offer for leave, and everyone knew that Amelia would be back in some capacity at some point in the future.

Even with Lynne's organizational planning and assistance, the first two weeks after Owen's return to work were full of adjustment and chaos. One night, Owen and Amelia sat at the dining room table trying to figure out what their schedule would look like when Amelia also returned to the hospital. Their discussion began after everyone had eaten dinner and the babies had been fed and put to bed.

The three older kids were playing hide and seek on the main level of the house as their parents analyzed realities. Since Amelia had returned home with the babies, the rules about no electronics during the week were re-introduced and enforced. When Amelia was in the hospital, Owen felt there was only so much he could police and monitor and electronics rules were set aside. Now that they were used to the rules again, the kids found all sorts of ways to entertain themselves.

As the kids went rushing by them or ran to tag someone attempting to get to home base, Amelia and Owen considered calendars and schedules. Their goal was to find a workable solution where both of them could work and also be engaged with the children without expecting Lynne to work over 40 hours a week most weeks. The challenge was complex.

Amelia set her pencil down after jotting out a sample, and shared, "I think I'm close. If you work 12-hour shifts, from 8:30-8:30, six days a week, it would total 60 hours. You could get the older kids up and drop them off at school on the way to the hospital and be home in time for bedtime most nights. Then I could work part-time around 35 hours a week, 4 days a week from 6am – 3pm. I could pick the kids up from school every day of the week and shuttle the kids to lessons and sports after school. We'd arrive home around 6pm. You'd have one day at home and I'd have two days at home. On the days I worked, the babies could go to the hospital daycare and come home with me."

"Wait," Owen paused with a bit of confusion, "What would Lynne's hours be? How does that figure in?"

"It depends on our schedules and the day, but I've got it at about 35 hours. In between helping with the kids, she could do the grocery shopping, pack lunches, and start dinner. After school, she could be here with the kids that didn't have an after-school activity or with the babies except on the days you or I would be home."

Owen ran his hands through his hair and then buried his face in his hands, "I'm lost. I'm sorry. I'm just not tracking."

"Where did I lose you?" Amelia asked.

Flirting and raising his eyebrows seductively, Owen responded, "Baby, you're never losing me."

Amelia rolled her eyes as she gently kicked him under the table, "C'mon. Seriously. We have to figure this out."

Letting out an audible sigh, Owen stated, "I think, for the sake of seeing this more clearly, I need to see this on a grid. Let's start there. And you know that as Chief of Trauma, I pretty much have to be there all night on Fridays and Saturdays."

Erasing some previous notes, Amelia jotted down new details on her complex spreadsheet, explaining, "Let's say you work, what? Sixteen hours, 6pm-10am on Friday night to Saturday morning and 12 hours, 9pm-9am Saturday night to Sunday morning?"

"That's doable," Owen affirmed.

"Mondays are big meeting days, so you'll need to be there during the day, maybe from 8:30am-3:00pm. And same on Tuesdays? What else?" Amelia asked.

"It's not reasonable to expect my attending docs to cover all weekday nights. Maybe I could pull a 24-hour Wednesday – Thursday sometime," Owen brainstormed.

"24-hour shift, Wednesday night at 6pm until Thursday night at 6pm," Amelia suggested. "That totals 65 hours a week. Pretty standard for a department head."

"What's your schedule going to look like?" Owen pondered aloud.

"I was thinking 8:30-3 Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays," Amelia proposed. "Pretty part-time at 26 hours/week, but when everything comes together, that ends up putting Lynne at 40 scheduled hours per week plus any unexpected surprises that might arise. She's used to working 50 hours a week, but I don't want to expect that consistently. I want to keep her happy, so we'll never lose her!"

"So, you and I will both be at the hospital just once a week?" Owen asked sadly.

Amelia clarified, "No, see, we're both there on both Mondays and Tuesdays."

"Oh…" Owen said flatly.

"What?" Amelia inquired.

"I like working with you. I'll miss that," Owen shared sadly. "When do you want to start that schedule?"

"June-ish? In 6-8 weeks? Then the girls will be about 4 months old," explained Amelia.

Owen leaned over and examined Amelia's complex spreadsheet with 5 color-coded columns per day showing his schedule, hers, Lynne's, the older kids', and the babies. The weekends just had the adult columns at this point, so the spreadsheet had a total of 33 columns. "Wow, Amelia. If this doctor thing doesn't pan out, maybe you can look into logistical planning or forecasting of some sort. This is amazing."

Amelia smirked and sat up straighter, "Thank you. Now we just have to live it out." She leaned over and kissed her husband. Owen stood and scooped Amelia up to his arms as she giggled and exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"

"I am carrying my gorgeous wife over to the couch where I plan to ravage her as much as I can even though the kids are still awake," Owen explained as he kissed her a few times.

"Ravage? Wow…" Amelia laughed.

Owen gently placed her down on the sofa. He slipped down on top of her and threw a blanket over them. Sliding his hand under Amelia's t-shirt, Owen whispered, "Is this ok?" Amelia had been in such discomfort for so long that once she received the go ahead to have sex, she just wasn't ready to try. She needed more time to heal – she'd been through so much and so many procedures. Stitches, staples, infections…the last thing she wanted was anymore complications or problems. Besides, Amelia seldom felt sexual in the least. "You are so beautiful," Owen whispered gently as he disappeared under the blanket and began kissing her tummy.

"Owen, no. What if the kids run in here?" Amelia giggled.

"Does that mean elsewhere might be an option?" Owen asked, fearing the answer would be no. He had tried to be extraordinarily patient and understanding. By his calculations, it had been nine months since they had sex. He didn't dare state that detail to her for two reasons: first, because it would make him sound desperate and whiny, and, second, because if there had been an instance he'd forgotten since early in her pregnancy, he didn't want to be seen as forgetting it.

Amelia paused and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm… we could… try, I guess."

Rubbing his stubbly cheek against her smooth skin, he quietly confirmed, "I don't want to push you. If you're not ready…"

"Owen, I'm afraid I'll never feel ready. Let's get the kids to bed and try," Amelia insisted.

"I'll be gentle," he promised. Amelia smiled and stroked his cheek with her hand, mouthing _I know. _

"How about if you go to the bedroom, do whatever might help you relax and I'll get the kids to bed," he whispered as he kissed her and stood up.

Amelia walked up to the bedroom and ran a bath in their tub. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as the hot water surrounded her body. Twenty minutes later, Owen came in and knelt down so he could rub her shoulders. He kissed her neck and nibbled her ears as she sighed and relaxed. "That's wonderful. Care to join me in here?" Amelia asked.

"You sure?" Owen sought confirmation while internally his body screamed, _Go for it! You've waited long enough. Nail her. _Taking off his clothes, he slid into the tub slowly. As the heat surrounded his body, his breathing deepened and slowed. He moved Amelia's little body forward just enough that he could lean his back against the back of the tub and have her rest against his chest. He caressed her shoulders and neck as she rolled her head along his collar bone.

As he reached around to stroke her breasts, Owen drew in his breath with anticipation. He closed his eyes and his hands explored his wife's body. Amelia moaned and relaxed into Owen's gentle touch.

"Mmmmmmm…..I love you," Amelia hummed.

Owen chuckled softly and whispered in her ear, "I love you. I love touching you. I love holding you."

"This is nice," she purred. Owen's hands continued to explore Amelia's body, becoming more tentative as he reached between her legs. Amelia drew in a breath, more in anticipatory fear than due to pain or discomfort.

"You ok?" Owen asked softly with concern. "I can stop."

"No. Don't stop," Amelia encouraged, "just… just… be careful."

Owen rubbed his chin and cheek along Amelia's shoulder and neck and wrapped his arms around her. The couple snuggled that way for some time, simply relaxing into and onto each other. "The water is starting to cool down, don't you think?" Owen inquired.

"Mmmmhmmmm," Amelia agreed sleepily. Owen stood up, stepped out of the tub, and began to dry himself off. He held up a towel for Amelia with one hand and reached his other hand out to help her stand up. When she stepped onto the floor, he wrapped her in the fuzzy towel and hugged her.

"There's this amazing bed in the other room just calling our names," Owen whispered. "Shall we go check it out?" Owen held his hand out and led her to the bed. They slipped under the sheets and began kissing and stroking one another.

Amelia's heart was beating with anxious anticipation. She wanted to feel him, to connect with him so badly. Her hips nearly magnetized toward his. Yet, at the same time, she feared potential pain. Owen's gentleness and concern calmed her to the point where she was willing to keep going and try.

He slid on top of her and looked at her tentatively, silently asking if he should continue. Amelia smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his body and rubbing her fingers into his back. As he entered her, she quietly took in a breath that expressed both relief and fearful anticipation. Scared, he paused until she grabbed his ass and provided a nudge to draw him in further.

Owen moaned and sighed with relief as he reconnected with his beautiful wife who had been through so much. Their first attempt was brief, tentative and faltering, but successful. Of course, he never wanted it to end whereas she was fine with the quick five minutes it took.

Afterward, she snuggled into his side as his strong arm was wrapped around her. He softly kissed Amelia's head and stroked her hair. Just as she began to nod off, Owen heard the babies waking up. He grimaced silently to himself as he took a breath and lowered his shoulders in resignation. Then he slid out of bed and walked to the nursery so he could bring the girls to her.

When Owen walked back into their bedroom, Amelia smiled at the babies but sighed at Owen with disappointment. "My milk came in as soon as you got out of bed. How about if I feed them over there in the chair while you change the sheets? I'm sorry."

"No apologies needed. Grab a blanket and I'll help the three of you settle in," he smiled with reassurance and with the patience of Job. He walked toward the chair in the corner of their bedroom and helped Amelia settle in. His five minutes of relief and the brief sense of relaxation were followed by a reality check and real life. Yet if there was one thing Owen knew how to do well, it was to continue marching forward doing what needed to be done.


	55. Happy Anniversary

**_Chapter 55: Happy Anniversary _**

_Mid-April_

After leading and participating in the regular Saturday night chaos in the ER, Owen was able to slip out early and slide into his own bed around 2:00am. Amelia was completely asleep and had no idea he had come home halfway through his shift. After a solid six hours of sleep, Owen opened an eye to peek at the clock. It was 8:00 am.

Amelia had no idea just how empty the house was. All of the children were away. Owen had dropped Bronwyn off at Meredith and Derek's the night before for a sleepover with Zola. Miranda and Ben had offered to keep Finley and Oliver for a couple nights of testosterone-frenzied, boy overload, and, if everything had unfolded according to plan, Lynne was feeding and tending the babies at her little house down the way.

"Good morning," Owen whispered as he kissed Amelia's earlobe and rubbed his nose along the outside edge of her ear.

Smiling softly, Amelia slowly opened her eyes and rolled over to face her husband. As her gaze shifted to Owen's side of the bed, she spotted a bouquet of flowers: dark purple lilacs, purple and white hyacinths, and purple orchids tied together with a laurel green ribbon. The arrangement was a replica of her bridal bouquet.

Gazing out of the corner of her eye at Owen, Amelia inquired with a smile, "What are you up to?"

Owen faked oblivious confusion, responding, "Wha…what do you mean?"

"The flowers," Amelia laughed softly. "They… uh…. look familiar. They remind me of something… I can't quite put my finger on it," she teased as she rested her forefinger on one cheek.

"Oh, those," Owen quipped. "Just some extra buds and stems the florist had sitting on the counter. I bought them for Lynne to thank her for all of her help."

Amelia playfully shoved Owen's shoulder as she opened her mouth in disbelief, "Really?!"

Owen leaned over and kissed his wife gently as he whispered, "Happy Anniversary, Mia."

"Happy Anniversary, Owen. I love you," Amelia responded as she grasped his cheeks in her hands and passionately kissed her husband. "The flowers are… stunning. I'm so touched you remembered the arrangement."

"I had some pictures to help," Owen admitted humbly with a soft shrug. Almost shyly, Owen handed Amelia a sealed envelope and urged, "Open it."

Amelia grinned and pulled herself up, she was sitting and leaning her back against the headboard of the bed. She grasped the envelope and opened it. In Owen's doctor-worthy scrawl, she found the following note:

_Your mother explained to me after our wedding that each flower in your bouquet had significance. The lilacs, your favorite, were chosen for their beauty. The hyacinths represented fertility (foreshadowing, perhaps?). The orchids held the deepest and richest meanings: love, beauty, many children (HA!),__fertility, thoughtfulness, and charm._

_Amelia, every day with you has been an honor. I treasure the beauty of our love and the companionship we share. You are my everything, and I love you more deeply than I will ever be able to express. O._

Wiping tears from her eyes, Amelia leaned over and kissed Owen. "You amaze me. When did you have time to put all this together?"

"I haven't even begun," Owen flirted with a mischievous grin.

"Oh?" Amelia offered.

Owen smiled with relaxation and peace, "Why don't you go hop in the shower and then we'll see what the rest of the day has in store for us." He looked at his watch, more for effect than to note the time, and added, "You have about one hour until we need to leave."

"Leave? Where are we going? What about the kids?" Amelia asked with surprise. Owen explained where all of the children were and mentioned that she could take a look at what he'd packed in her suitcase and add whatever he had forgotten. He nudged her toward the shower. As she walked that direction, she held her hand out as suggested he join her. Without pause, Owen was alongside her.

As the water poured over their heads, Amelia gazed into Owen's eyes and asked, "Now, c'mon, what the hell are you up to today?"

"You really want me to tell you? You don't want it to be a surprise?" Owen confirmed.

Amelia wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest, "Tell me. I promise to be surprised."

After kissing her head, Owen slowly revealed the agenda as he scrubbed her back and washed her hair, "We are going to head to the airport and hop a flight to Portland. There will be a car waiting for us at the airport that will take us to the Rose Gardens, weather permitting, or to our hotel. After a stroll through the flowers, we'll head back to our room to relax before eating an amazing dinner downtown. After dinner, if you can find it in yourself to dump the next 24 hours of liquid gold mother's milk, we'll head to Huber's for Spanish coffees before returning to our hotel where we will either fall asleep exhausted or have a little fun together before falling asleep exhausted."

"You always seem to have a plan up your sleeve, Hunt," Amelia grinned as she narrowed her eyes. "I like that about you."

"Yeah?" Owen asked as he raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Amelia shrugged as she turned Owen around so she could scrub his back, "Yep. Pretty much. Plus," she added as she slapped his ass, "you have a great ass."

"Thank you," Owen blushed as he laughed.

With Lynne's detective work and assistance, Owen was able to purchase a gray dress for Amelia that would be comfortable and fit her. The piece was not a replica of her wedding dress, but still brought back the memory. He wore the same charcoal suit and the soft laurel green tie he'd worn on their wedding day. When the couple arrived at Sea-Tac, Amelia noticed Owen was not heading toward the regular parking lot.

"Don't you want to turn there for parking?" Amelia offered as a question even though she knew the standard answer.

"Nope," Owen responded without further detail. When he pulled up to private parking, Amelia realized he had arranged their own flight rather than a commercial flight. The father of one of Finley's school friends was a pilot and offered to fly the couple to Portland at no cost. With their own plane and tremendous privacy, Owen and Amelia sat arm in arm during the short flight.

When they disembarked, the driver handed Amelia an envelope as he assisted her into the car. Owen walked around to the other side and let himself in. By the time he sat down, she was already reading his second note:

_On our wedding day, I shared from the depths of my heart. Luckily, one of your organized sisters recorded the event so we can be reminded of the promises we offered one another. If I had to do it over again, I would choose the same words I shared with you a year ago:_

_Amelia, from the moment our paths crossed, you've amazed me, distracted me, and captivated me in a way that no human being ever has. I've fallen in love with you again and again, countless times, without reservation. I admire your bold honesty and your stunning brilliance. I stand in awe as you courageously face each day with fervor and verve. Together, starting today, we are a family…our family, a family I look forward to growing and tending with you. Over the years, surprises will undoubtedly come our way, some will be wonderful, and some will be difficult, but I will be with you through them all. I promise to comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you, be open and honest with you, and cherish you forever. I love you, Mia._

_On this special day one year later, I marvel at all the last year has held for us. Nobody could have begun to predict what our lives have become. We've walked united through surprises, challenges, fears, and joys. I admire you even more today than I did a year ago. You continue to amaze me. O_

As she wiped away tears, Amelia smiled sweetly and uttered, "How many more of these are there? I'm going to be out of tears soon." She leaned her head into his shoulder and chest as he wrapped his arm around her and whispered that he loved her.

He handed her another envelope, promising this one was different. "I didn't know if you'd want a copy of your vows, so I asked Liz to send those too. That's what's in there." Amelia placed the envelope in her purse and returned to snuggling her husband.

* * *

Together, the two strolled through the Rose Gardens, sharing memories and stories from the last year. Their laughter dominated the discussion, even though they also acknowledged all of the challenges they'd faced as Amelia carried the twins. Sitting on the cement benches along the way, the couple chatted away without an agenda and enjoyed their moments together.

As the spring air cooled, Owen placed his suitcoat around Amelia's shoulders and walked her back to the car. They arrived at the hotel, where Amelia found another note waiting for her as she kicked her shoes off and flopped onto the bed.

_The day we were married, I had no idea what music would be played. I just felt lucky to find someone to play for us that day. Then the lyrics to__I Choose You were sung, and the words were 'us.' Do you remember them? Here are just a few:_

_You've introduced me to life that I've never known, when I'm by your side that's when I feel at home,_

_and my only intent is to make you smile, I promise...So believe what I say when I say I'm real, cause there ain't no mistake in the way I feel, baby open your heart and accept this love I give you, over the others, over my pride, over the faults that I have in my life, I choose you._

… _Now you're too big a part of me to let you go, I promise. So, despite the way that I make mistakes, and despite the direction this love may take, you can always be sure of me, just have faith, I got you. This much is true... over the others over my pride, over the faults that I have in my life, I choose you. _

_Every word is true, Amelia Cheyenne. I chose you then and I'd choose you again in a heartbeat. O_

Owen was pretending to busy himself across the room as Amelia read his note. When she finished, she playfully commanded, "Get over here, Owen Hunt." He walked over and rested on top of her as they kissed and chuckled together. "You do realize that you've made the rest of our years together harder on yourself, right? Now I know what you are capable of pulling together."

"I should have thought that through," Owen responded thoughtfully. "Damn."

"How long until dinner?" Amelia purred suggestively.

"Plans can always be adjusted," Owen chuckled before clarifying, "but if we stick to the ones we have, dinner isn't for another 2 hours."

"Hmmm…" Amelia observed in fake seriousness, "that should be plenty of time for what I have in mind." She reached over and began loosening Owen's tie and unbuttoning his shirt, "Shall we?"

Owen, a bit too eagerly and with a hint of teenage boy excitement, jumped off the bed and tore off the rest of his clothes, "Absolutely." Amelia giggled at the sight of his enthusiasm as she held her hair over so he could unzip her dress. With a soft touch, Owen slid the dress off her shoulders and down her body. He paused to kiss her back and neck as he took in her presence and prepared to make love to her.

* * *

Dinner and Spanish Coffees had been an absolute delight and, as predicted, the couple fell into bed exhausted after their evening out. Owen had promised that they did not have to wake up in the morning and could enjoy breakfast in bed at whatever hour they desired. However, having been well trained by the babies and by the older kids' schedules, they were awake not much later than usual.

Amelia had woken up first, her breasts ready to explode with milk. She stepped into another room in their suite to pump after writing Owen a note and leaving it on her pillow for him to find. Once she was done pumping, Amelia dozed off on the sofa.

As she napped, Owen stirred and spotted Amelia's note. He opened it with anticipation and read:

_Now that I'm officially out of tears, I'm able to take a moment and consider the words I want to write. I opened my vows and read with them with wonder. They caused me to think about the power of promises and vows... in our case, they've been true and come true. During this past year, there have been many moments, days, and even weeks when I've felt as if you've given so much more over the last year than I have. As I hung out in hospital beds and on couches cooking babies inside my body, you've stood at the ready and jumped in to be my strength and my advocate. You've sacrificed and smiled as you've done so – causing me to treasure you more and more deeply than I ever believed was possible._

_I love you. I love our life. I love our family… our home… our marriage… the chaos that is the Shepherd-Hunt existence. Although our last year has brought absolutely unpredictable realities into our midst, I wouldn't trade it for the world. A part of me does, however, feel like I should apologize for my words a year ago: "Alongside you, I'll do all I can to conceive or adopt or somehow acquire a brood of miniature Owens and Amelias and grow our family." Ok…maybe no __apologize __but at least admit that starry-eyed dreams and promises do end up coming true and surprising the hell out of us._

_Thank you, Owen, for being my man. Thank you for being such a mind-blowing father to our entertaining and wonderful children. Thank you for making me a better person simply because I am your wife. And finally, I hope I have fulfilled my promise from a year ago to love you with all I have to give and all that I am. I promise to continue to live into that covenant for the rest of our days. Yours, Mia_


	56. An Unfortunate Saturday

**Finley James Hunt**: 12-years-old

**Oliver Blake Hunt**: 8-years-old

**Bronwyn Kate Hunt**: 4-years-old

**Ella Ray Hunt**: 18-weeks-old

**Gwendolyn Sarah Hunt**: 16-weeks old

* * *

**_Chapter 56: An Unfortunate Saturday _**

_Mid-May_

After running a multi-injury trauma that began at midnight on Friday night, Owen was able to be home by 2:00 am on Saturday morning. He was happy to have arranged a Saturday morning off and was looking forward to spending the entire day with his family. When the babies began to stir, Owen brought them to Amelia and then headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. While it brewed, he prepared his own breakfast and put together something simple for Amelia and Ella.

Ella was just beginning to show an interest in solid food, while Gwendolyn remained indifferent to anything other than milk. Lately, the couple had been preparing just a little baby cereal for Ella and not rushing the shift to solid foods. In so many ways, breastfeeding was so much more portable and convenient. Nobody was in a hurry to change the nursing routines any quicker than necessary.

As Owen shuffled around the kitchen, the older kids came straggling down one by one with varying degrees of bedhead and sleepy eyes. Bronwyn drug herself down the stairs first with an armful of dolls in hand. She skipped over to Owen in exuberant joy when she spotted him.

"Daddy! I thoughted you were at the hops-pital," Bronwyn exclaimed. "But you're here!" She wrapped her arms around his legs before Owen kneeled down, kissed her, and picked her up. Then each dolly had to give Daddy multiple kisses on the cheek and tell him how thrilled they were to see him at home. This morning's choices of doll companions were the dolls from Christmas that represented each twin. Their names, of course, were Ella and Gwen.

Owen set Bronwyn up with some cereal as he stepped away and promised to return momentarily. As he walked upstairs, Owen ran into Oliver. Owen encouraged him to feed the dogs and then pour himself some cereal. While Owen was spreading out Amelia and Ella's morning treats, Finley found his way down to the kitchen and, as the oldest, appointed himself the manager of his siblings and their routines. Before long, his unwelcome instructions were met with Gwenie Ma-Lori being thrown at his face and with Oliver blowing a milky raspberry at his brother.

"Listen, you two," Finley instructed in his best attempt at maturity, "our day is busy and you need to stay focused. Oliver, clean up that mess, and, Bronwyn, you're not getting the doll back until you finish breakfast and apologize."

"I HATE you!" Bronwyn screamed as she reacted to her brother's bossiness. Owen, snuggling his babies and wife, overheard the drama. He and Amelia shared grimaces and sighs as Owen excused himself from his momentary bliss and entered into the morning chaos.

* * *

As he began his descent with Gwendolyn in his arms, Owen hollered firmly but calmly, "What's the problem, Hunt brood?" All three kids began screeching at once with their own version of the latest fight. Gwenie, as Owen had started calling Gwendolyn, laughed and watched her siblings with wonder. She moved her head back and forth in an attempt to capture their simultaneous voices. "One at a time!" Owen insisted as he held up a hand in the 'stop' position. "Finley, your take?"

"I was trying to make sure Oliver and Bronwyn were doing what they needed to do, and they treated me rotten. Oliver blew milk everywhere and stuck his tongue out at me. Bronwyn threw her doll at my face, so I told her she wouldn't get it back until she was done with breakfast and apologizes." Just to rub salt into Bronwyn's wounds, Finley smiled at Gwen and handed her Bronwyn's doll. "Here, Gwen, hold onto yourself until Bronwyn shapes up."

Owen nodded, holding back laughter as he imagined the reception to Finley's attempted authority. Bronwyn screamed, "That's mmmmyyyyyy dollllyyyyy! She's gonna chew on it and drool on it!"

Owen turned to Bronwyn with a stern look and requested, "You'll get it back in a minute, Bronwyn. What is your version? Were you out of line like Finley told me?"

"Well, Daddy…Dad… see… ummm… Daddy… you were here and ummm…. You gotted me cereal and I was… Daddy… I was _just sitting here eating_ when Finley started bossing me around and he was bossy and bossing me and my doll didn't like it so she flew at him 'cause she was mad," Bronwyn explained with flying arms and dramatic non-verbals.

"Hm…. sounds like Gwenie needs a time out for not being nice to Finley, huh?" Owen grinned as he motioned his lips sideways.

"Nooooooooooo. You always listen to Finley and not me. And now Gwenie is pulling Gwenie hair. Daddy! Make her give it back!" Bronwyn whined.

Owen bent down and grabbed a random mulit-colored ball laying on the floor. He held it up to Gwen and raised his voice to shift her attention to it. She dropped the doll and grabbed the ball, immediately trying to chew on it. Bronwyn jumped out of her chair and ran toward the dropped doll, but reached the spot after Owen had already retrieved the doll and stood back up.

Looking at Bronwyn with a hint of disappointment, Owen stared down and asked, "Are you finished with your breakfast?"

"Yes, but…" Bronwyn began to protest.

"No buts… clear your dishes and head upstairs to your room. I'll bring your doll in a minute," Owen insisted. As Bronwyn opened her mouth to commentate, Owen shifted his chin to the side and warned, "Are you sure you want to engage in an argument, Miss Bronwyn?" Bronwyn hung her head and stomped up the stairs.

"Now, Oliver, what's your story?" Owen said, already wishing he was at the hospital rather than at home. He thought to himself, _So much for an idyllic day with the family. What was I thinking?!_

Oliver shrugged with indifference, "I dunno. I just kinda joined in Bronwyn's fun. I'm sorry, Finley."

Rolling his eyes, Finley reluctantly defended his brother, "He _did _already clean up the mess like I asked him to do, Dad."

Looking tired, Owen eskimo-kissed Gwen and then instructed, "Why don't you two clear your dishes, clean up the table and counter, then get dressed and go feed the dogs." Both boys, knowing they just scored a Get Out of Jail Free card, hopped up and began fulfilling Owen's requests.

* * *

Amelia had finished feeding Ella her cereal and hopped in the shower with her, figuring she could take care of getting herself and her daughter ready for the day with one event. As she dried herself and the baby off, she heard Bronwyn stomp upstairs and close her door. Behind the door, Bronwyn was talking to herself about how unfair and mean her brother and dad were. Amelia just smiled as she threw on her robe and carried Ella to the nursery to get her dressed.

Owen entered the nursery with Gwen who was still in her jammies and in need of a diaper change. "Can you take her? I need to go deal with Bronwyn," Owen explained to Amelia as Amelia finished snapping up Ella's outfit.

"I can, but I was hoping you'd shower with her before we left," Amelia explained.

"I will. Just take her for a sec and I'll come back after I've fulfilled my role as Big Mean Daddy," Owen promised. Amelia smiled and held her hands out so he could hand her the baby. She carried both twins into her bedroom and set them on a blanket on the floor next to one another while she chose her own clothes for the day.

Across the hall, Owen knocked softly on Bronwyn's door and opened it. "Hey," he began.

"Hey," Bronwyn pouted in response.

Owen nodded and observed, "You're pretty ticked, huh?"

"Daddy… umm… see… here's the thing, Daddy… Finley is _always _trying to get me in trouble," Bronwyn proclaimed.

"Did he throw your doll at himself?" Owen asked, realizing the ridiculousness of his words.

"No, but… ummmm… he was bossing me, and he does that…" Bronwyn stammered in a hope of offering up a defense. Her voice trailed off as Owen slowly walked over to her bed and sat down. His stare conveyed that his patience was running thin.

"Bronwyn, I don't want to hear about what Finley did wrong," Owen clarified, feeling as if he was having a heart-to-heart with a resident trying to blame their interns for something gone awry. "I want to know what you would do differently if you had a do-over."

"Ummm… I woulda… maybe… umm, well… I coulda ran up and founded you and said Finley was bossing or I coulda just did what he said, but I don't like…" Bronwyn stuttered.

"I know you don't like when he tells you what to do. However, who's the bigger kid?" Owen asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

Bronwyn rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, "But you didn't telled him to be our boss. He just didded it."

"I know," Owen agreed without further detail. He caught Bronwyn's gaze and held it silently until she broke the silence.

"Ok… I know… throwing my dolly wasn't nice." Bronwyn admitted.

"Right," Owen assented, "So?"

"So I can go say sorry," she reluctantly suggested. "But, Daddy?"

"Yes?" Owen responded.

"Umm… Finley… he should have to say sorry too. He was bossing us," Bronwyn attempted. "And can I have Tori back?"

"Gwenie is going to spend some time in time out for now. But how about if we go see Finley together and you can tell him that you didn't like being bossed around? I'm not going to make him do or say anything, Bronwyn. You need to tell him how you felt, and we'll go from there," Owen offered as, once again, he wished he was at the hospital settling adult disputes or performing a surgery. Owen and Bronwyn walked downstairs and found Finley. For a 4-year-old, Bronwyn did an impressive job of sharing her feelings without flipping out on her brother. With his father looking at him with anticipation, Finley clued in that he could also apologize. Then, offering an olive branch, Finley asked Bronwyn if she wanted to play with, he and Oliver while they threw the ball for the dogs.

Owen patted Finley on the shoulder and affirmed, "Good job. Now keep a close eye on her – there's no adult making sure she and Ry stay clear of the beach and the water." Finley nodded and Owen ran upstairs to take a quick shower before the soccer game.

Amelia was drying her hair when Owen entered the bedroom. He picked Gwen up and told Amelia they were getting in the shower. He also mentioned that the kids were outside with the dogs. Amelia nodded as if she'd heard that detail even though she didn't. While Owen showered and cleaned Gwen up, Amelia finished her hair and makeup. When he emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a smiling baby wrapped in a big fuzzy towel, Amelia walked over to take Gwen off his hands and get her dressed.

"How are the kids doing?" Owen asked.

Amelia shrugged her shoulders, "No idea. I thought you said something about having them entertained."

"No…" Owen said in a measured voice attempting to be patient as he threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, "I said they were outside with the dogs."

Gritting her teeth and opening her lips wide, Amelia uttered apologetically, "Oh… well, I haven't checked on them. Do you want me to?"

Owen breathed heavily out his nose and stared at Amelia before he responded, "I got it." He ran downstairs to check in with the kids. As he looked out the living room window, he saw Oliver throw a ball into the lake and laugh as the dogs splashed happily toward it. Bronwyn was knee deep in the water, looking at and picking up various rocks. Although Finley was nearby, Owen could not see him from the living room. Growling under his breath, Owen stormed out to the porch.

"Bronwyn Kate, Oliver Blake…Up. Here. Now," Owen commanded. "Where the hell is Finley?"

"I'm right here, Dad," Finley responded attempting to act far calmer than he was. Hearing Owen's tone of voice struck the fear of God into each of the three kids. Two playful and exuberant golden retrievers arrived beside Owen first, soaking wet and with balls in their mouths. Oliver and Bronwyn hesitantly headed toward their dad; fairly certain they were in loads of trouble.

"You…wait." Owen snapped at Finley, who was just hanging up his phone. "Oliver – where is it ok to throw the balls for the dogs?" Bronwyn stood next to Owen shivering as he ignored her.

Oliver looked down at the ground and kicked the bricks with his toe, "In the grass or on the trails or driveway."

"Where were you throwing the balls?" Owen grumbled.

"Into the water," Oliver confessed, then added, "But, Dad, they were having so much fun and …"

With no emotion, Owen responded, "Where do you need to go, Oliver?" The dogs continued to mill around Owen, occasionally barking to gain his attention so he would throw the balls for them.

"To my room," Oliver murmured with resignation. Owen nodded and Oliver wasted no time heading to his room and excusing himself from his angry father's presence. Nala woofed as her favorite playmate headed inside. She dropped her ball in front of Owen and growled playfully hoping he would throw the ball for her. Simba, his ball still in his mouth, attempted to bark while holding on to the ball. Owen ignored them both, but they continued to follow Owen around.

Bronwyn hopped from one foot to the other, both in an effort to keep warm and because she needed to pee. Owen kneeled down and stared at her without a word. Believing that a whisper might help her case, Bronwyn said softly, "Daddy, I really have to go potty. Honest. Really."

"Go and then go right to your room. I'll be there in a minute," Owen commanded. He turned to Finley and held out his hand for the phone. Finley lowered his shoulders and slowly handed his phone over. Sitting down next to Finley, Owen began to bring up the call history as he put his elbow on his knee and rested his weary head in his hand. "Do you realize that I'd really like to just throw this damn phone into the water right now?" Finley swallowed the lump in his throat but said nothing. Owen continued, "I asked you to keep an eye on your brother and sister. Instead you were talking to someone named Allie, huh?"

"I know I'm busted, Dad," Finley surrendered, knowing for certain that nothing would free him. "I screwed up big time."

"Yep. Yep, you did," Owen concurred. "Finley, I'll be honest. I'm not sure what to do. I thought I could trust you to keep an eye on Oliver and Bronwyn and you let me down. I guess you weren't ready for that responsibility." Pausing both for effect and out of disappointment, Owen waited a minute and added, "I need to talk with your mom before you and I sort all this out. I'm keeping the phone for now. Head up to your room and leave your electronics outside your door. It'll be awhile, but either Mom or I will be in to talk with you after we've dealt with Oliver and Bronwyn."

Finley hated that his voice cracked as he apologized, "I'm sorry."

Without looking at Finley, Owen faced the water and confirmed, "I know. Now go." Once Finley was inside, Owen threw the ball toward the driveway a few times for each of the dogs while he attempted to re-center and calm down. He really hated that he was having to play bad cop on the day he'd set aside as a family day. After throwing the balls one last time, Owen headed in the house as the dogs ran to retrieve.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked as Owen joined her in the kitchen. "I've just seen three levels of regret and tears mosey in here." The babies, both sitting in a high chair while Amelia packed a cooler and some snacks for the soccer game, reached up toward Owen hoping to be picked up. They babbled and tried out their latest noises, hoping to charm their beloved Daddy.

"If I pick up one of you, the other one is going to be mad at me," Owen sang in baby talk as he flirted with the babies. "I've got enough kids upset with me already, ladies. Yes, I do. I'm sorry. I'm not picking you up."

"Why are they upset?" Amelia inquired as she playfully spoke with a baby talk voice.

"They are upset because they were busted," Owen jabbered in a sing-songy voice. "Finley was supposed to be watching his siblings…yes, he was. Instead, he was on the phone with a girl. Ry was throwing balls into the water for the dogs and Bronwyn, she was up to her knees in the water finding rocks." He maintained a playful baby talk tone as he shared the information with Amelia and played with the babies.

"Oh…" Amelia voiced flatly. "Oh, boy. That's not good at all. Need my help?"

"Yes, I do," Owen smiled as he playfully placed his forefinger on Ella's nose and then on Gwen's as the girls laughed. "Do you have a bat so I can knock some sense into them?" he sang.

"Owen," Amelia groaned.

He stood up and walked over to Amelia, hugging her from behind. "I know what I'm doing with Bronwyn…you'll be pissed. Oliver…I'm on the fence with a couple options. Finley…I really need your help figuring that one out. I've got his phone at this point but that's not enough."

"_And _we need to leave for the soccer game in an hour," Amelia added.

"Right," Owen agreed as he kissed Amelia's neck. "Want to escape instead? Somebody will feed them all, right?"

Amelia snickered in response, then suggested, "Go do what you're going to do anyway with Bronwyn. Oliver? Hmmm… maybe he needs to wash the dogs and clean up the yard after his game and lose electronics this weekend. Finley…that one's tricky. Let's stall and let him squirm while we think about it."

Kissing her cheek, Owen offered, "Thank you. You're brilliant. I'll go lay down the law."

"You want my help? I can take one of the boys," Amelia offered.

"Why don't you talk to Finley. Oliver will charm you into giving him candy instead," Owen winked as he headed up to Bronwyn's room.

"You got it," Amelia agreed. "Have him come help me pack up for the game and I'll talk to him down here."

When Owen reached the top of the stairs, he hollered toward Finley's room, "Fin, go help Mom get ready for the game." Finley promptly did as he was told, trying to earn his way back into favor. Owen breathed out heavily as he opened Bronwyn's door. She was standing against the wall and looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Daddy, I know I made a bad choice. I promise never, ever, ever, ever to do it again. I'm never, ever, ever touching water until I'm a growned up. Not ever," she pleaded.

"Bronwyn," Owen stated as he knelt down in the middle of her room, "Come here, please."

Her bottom lip started quivering and crocodile tears began to fall from her eyes as she slowly shook her head and covered her back end with her hands. Owen looked at her seriously as he sat down on the floor and wrapped his arms around his bent legs. "Bronwyn… do you want to be in more trouble?"

"No," she cried as she sniffled and remained against the wall.

"What's going to happen if you stay over there?" Owen queried. "What do you suppose will happen if you don't come over here like I've already told you to do?"

Bronwyn slid down along the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She mumbled softly and sadly, "But I don't wanna be spanked."

"One…" Owen began calmly. Bronwyn continued crying, scared to move and scared not to move.

"Two…" Owen uttered slowly. Bronwyn crawled over to Owen, sitting down as quickly as possible when she reached him. "Shouldn't we just get this over with?" Owen asked her.

Bronwyn sniffled, then began to sob. Owen let her cry for a minute before asking her, "Bronwyn, what's going to happen and why?"

"You're… you… are… you're gonna…(sniff)…umm…(sniff) spank me (sniffle, sniffle) because I was dangerous being in the water," Bronwyn admitted.

"Yep," Owen agreed as every part of his being yearned to crawl into bed or at least flee to the hospital. The family dream day continued to spiral downward, falling behind any and all expectations. Gently, Owen grasped Bronwyn's arm and stood her up. She knew her fate was sealed and finally gave in as Owen snapped his hand on her back end at least 10 times. She began howling and shrieking as soon as the first blow landed, more out of regret and embarrassment than because of pain. Softly, he instructed, "Go lay down on your bed. Mommy or I will let you know when it's time to leave for Oliver's game." He stood up and headed down the hall to Oliver, who had overhead the commotion and wondered if the same was in store for him.

Before entering Oliver's room, Owen paced in the hallway back and forth a few times. Although he couldn't escape Bronwyn's full-fledged crying, he sought to work his way back to par before talking to Oliver.

When he entered Oliver's room, Oliver bravely but with tears just barely below the surface, asked, "Am I gonna be spanked too?"

Owen shook his head as he sat down in the middle of Oliver's room, "Nope. You weren't putting yourself in danger, but you did completely disobey our rules."

Oliver let out a gigantic sigh of relief as he sat down on the floor facing Owen. He hung his head and admitted quietly, "I was just playing with Barkley and Bogey, but I know not to do what I did."

"Mom and I talked Oliver, and we decided on two consequences. After the soccer game, you'll need to give the dogs baths and help me clean up the yard. Also, there won't be any electronics the rest of the weekend," Owen stopped as Bronwyn's sobbing continued in the background.

"Okay," Oliver concurred with acceptance.

"Why don't you get your gear on and get ready for the game? C'mon downstairs when you're ready. It's almost time to go," Owen suggested as he left the room. He walked into his own room and sat on the balcony for a few minutes before taking Bronwyn downstairs and helping load everyone up for Oliver's game.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not condone spanking in any form whatsoever. What are your thoughts?**


	57. Saturday Soccer

**_Chapter 57: Saturday Soccer_**

_Mid-May_

As Owen was dealing with Oliver and Bronwyn upstairs, Finley bounced down the stairs to help Amelia. He stopped at each baby and made goofy faces at them, playfully engaging his little sisters.

"We have to get stuff to the car, Finley. Can you carry these bags out to the Enclave and then help me haul the cooler out there?" Amelia requested. He walked over and swung the strap of one bag around his shoulder, doing as his mom had requested. Once all the bags were loaded, he grabbed the cooler while Amelia's back was turned and carried it alone with ease.

When he returned to the kitchen, Amelia commented with raised eyebrows, "Wow. You carried the cooler alone? I'm impressed." She thought to herself, _He's growing into a man wayyyy too fast!_

Finley simply smiled and wondered aloud, "Can I do anything else to help?"

"Good question," Amelia looked at him seriously, "In a minute, you can help me with the babies. First, though, how about you come sit down over here next to me?" Amelia walked over to the barstools, putting Cheerios on both highchair trays on her way there.

"So…" Amelia started with pursed lips, "Dad tells me you let him down when he asked you to watch the kids outside." Both Amelia and Finley heard Bronwyn explode into tears and sobs.

"Yeah," Finley responded as he looked down at his feet and leaned his forearms on the counter. Finley looked up the stairs toward Bronwyn's room and sighed.

"And now Dad's up there and both your brother and sister are in a lot of trouble," Amelia nodded as she raised her eyebrows and folded her arms.

"I know. Kinda my fault, I guess," Finley mumbled as his gaze remained on the floor.

"Kind of. They're responsible for their decisions, too. But, yep, you could have kept them out of trouble if you hadn't been on the phone. Who's Allie?"

Then he responded to Amelia's question awkwardly, "She's… uh… a friend. A friend from school."

"Ok," Amelia nodded. Really, there was no harm in him calling or receiving a call from a girl, so she wasn't planning to belabor that topic. "Sounds like talking to Allie distracted you from what Dad asked of you."

"I know," Finley admitted.

"Finley, what Oliver ended up doing was just annoying, but Bronwyn was _in the water_. Imagine what could have happened," Amelia put forth.

"Mom, I _was_watching her. I knew she was there. I was sitting on one of the chairs on the porch talking to Allie, but I was watching her the whole time," Finley insisted and argued.

"Mmm Hmmm. Since when do you change the rules for your brother or sister, Finley James? You know – all three of you know – that getting in the water is absolutely, completely, totally forbidden unless an adult is with you. Why would you let her do that? She could've slipped or wandered in too deep and accidents like that unfold quickly," Amelia explained.

"Yeah," Finley groaned without comment.

Amelia attempted to make eye contact, but Finley fixed his gaze downward. She informed him, "Finley, Dad and I aren't sure yet how we're going to respond. What I know right now is that the phone and your electronics are ours for now and that we'll talk to you more tonight."

Finley gulped and whispered, "Ok."

* * *

As Amelia and Finley concluded their discussion, Oliver came down the stairs, ready for his game. Everyone could easily hear Bronwyn sniffling as Owen carried her down the stairs just moments later. Owen handed Bronwyn to Amelia, currently in the role of good cop, and took Gwen out of her highchair so he could buckle her into her car seat.

"Finley, can you bring Ella out to the garage?" Owen asked. "Oliver, do you have your cleats? I think they're in the front closet."

Amelia interrupted, "They're in the garage by the door. Go grab them, Ollie, and you can put them on during the drive to the field." Amelia turned her attention to Bronwyn and grimaced, "Got in some trouble, huh?"

Bronwyn placed her head on Amelia's shoulder and pouted, "Daddy spanked me."

"Hmmm…" Amelia responded. She and Owen had long decided to agree to disagree about his stance on consequences in cases of danger. If Amelia ever caught the kids being unsafe, she would handle the situation differently. Strangely, Owen is always the one who was present and who followed through on discipline in those rare situations.

Curling her hair around her fingers, Bronwyn attempted to tune out on the discussion with her mom. Amelia interjected, "Gives you something to think about, doesn't it?"

"I guess," Bronwyn mumbled. "It still hurts."

"I bet it does," Amelia confirmed. "Well, Bronwyn, there's one certain way to avoid it, isn't there?"

"Run away?" Bronwyn pondered aloud with complete honesty.

Amelia chuckled as she corrected, "No. I wouldn't suggest that method. I meant that if you make safe choices, Daddy won't spank, right?"

"He doesn't like me," Bronwyn groaned, hoping for some pity.

Before Amelia could respond, Owen popped inside and kindly prompted, "Let's go, ladies." Owen walked to the counter and picked Bronwyn up. Unconsciously and out of habit, Bronwyn rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Owen and Amelia were both thankful that everyone was able to attend Oliver's game. Far too often, half the family went to Finley's match while the other half went to Oliver's. Amelia relished in watching either son play, but truth be told, she preferred to attend Oliver's games because none of the players fully knew what they were actually doing. Oliver's team was far more comical and entertaining, whereas Finley's team was more impressive and technical. This week, Finley's team had the week off, so all 7 Shepherd-Hunts were at Oliver's amusing match.

"Oh, my goodness, Amelia, look how they're growing!" Susan, one of the soccer moms and the wife of a doctor from Seattle Pres, exclaimed as she hauled her chair over by Amelia just before the match began. Her youngest was one of Oliver's friends, and Susan longed for another baby in her arms. Often, when the two moms ran into each other at the boys' events, Susan was more than eager to be an extra set of hands and hold one of the girls.

"Which one do you want?" Amelia asked with a grin, "Or, if you like, you can hold them both…you could even take them home for a day or two."

"I remember those days," Susan smiled nostalgically. "Exhausted?"

Amelia explained, "A little. Ella has been fussier than normal. Not miserable but just crabby. And we had an ugly, everyone-in-trouble morning. Owen's a big meanie."

"Ella's probably teething. And, who knows, maybe Owen's teething too," Susan guessed and quipped. As Susan picked up Ella, she began baby talking to her and making exaggerated facial expressions. "Is that it, little Ella? Are you getting a tooth? Is that your deal? And is your daddy a big meanie? Hello, baby girl. Hello…"

Amelia smiled as she watched Susan fuss and play. She joked, "It's almost like she's PMSing already."

Rolling her eyes and offering a sly grin, Susan warned, "Oh, just you wait. Those days will be here before you know it." Susan had four children, ranging in age from 8-16. Her youngest was her only son, so she was sort of an expert on raising girls. As their friendship grew, Amelia came to deeply appreciate Susan's insight and input on parenting and children.

While Susan entertained and played with Ella, Amelia took an opportunity to work with Gwen on standing and bearing weight on her right leg. To anyone unaware of Gwen's spina bifida, the scene appeared to be a Mommy bouncing a baby on her legs. In this case, the goal was to hold Gwen, bounce her up and down and encourage the baby to not concentrate all of her weight on the left foot when her feet touched her mama's legs. The game was easiest when two people worked with her, but one could attempt it if Gwen cooperated.

Susan and Amelia chatted non-stop about their families and husbands. Before the kids were born, Susan was an OR nurse. Since becoming a mom, she kept her nursing license intact by occasionally filling PRN openings at the hospital. Jack, Susan's husband, was an ER doctor. He and Owen liked sharing ER stories and had much in common.

At one point, Amelia turned her eyes back to the field just in time to see Oliver assist on a goal. Owen, serving as a referee that day alongside Susan's husband Jack, blew his whistle to confirm the goal. With the whistle still in his mouth, he smiled over to Amelia and raised his eyebrows. He gazed at his wife for an extended moment. Amelia beamed back. As Oliver ran by him, Owen patted Oliver's back. As she watched the scene unfold, Amelia wasn't sure who was having more fun – Owen or Oliver.

"I know I've said it before, Amelia, but he is just so damn hot," Susan observed. "How can you possibly focus on brain surgery when he's milling around the hospital?"

Amelia laughed, "Actually, I usually turn into an uptight bitch and shoo him away from me because he's distracting. When we first started dating, he'd find reasons to be nearby or to bring me coffee. It was both endearing and absolutely annoying."

"When we're both at the hospital, you'd think Jack either hated me or was blind. He completely ignores me and acts as if we've never met," Susan shared as she shook his head. "I used to think it was some sort of ego-filled bravado, but I've decided to believe I'm just too hot and distracting for him," Susan joked.

"I see Oliver and the babies. Where are your other monkeys?" Susan asked.

"Finley's over at the swings with Bron. Did your girls come today?" Amelia wondered aloud.

"Jenny is here somewhere – mostly because she was caught lying so I'm dragging her with me wherever I go. The other two took advantage of Sally's new driver's license and hit the mall. You might want to call our house first before leaving yours – we can let you know if she's on the road or if the coast is clear," Susan jested.

Amelia turned to check on Finley and saw him talking to Jenny as he pushed Bron in a swing. "There she is," Amelia commented.

"Not surprising, she has a crush on your boy," Susan commented dryly.

"Really?!" Amelia laughed. "They're too young for that, aren't they? Earlier today, Finley was on the phone with a girl. What the hell? Hormones are a'raging."

Owen ran up, sweaty and out of breath, "Hey, Susan. Aims, do you have some water?"

Amelia reached into the cooler and handed Owen a couple waters, asking, "Does Jack need one too?"

"He's probably already breaking into a beer at our cooler," Susan kidded.

As she threw Owen a towel, Amelia mentioned, "Owen, did you know Jenny has a crush on Finley?"

Owen chuckled, "Really? I'm not sure I'm ready for that. Susan, call her off."

"You try telling an 11-year-old girl what to do and see how that works for you," Susan quipped with a smile.

Owen sat down in one of the foldable chairs and picked up Gwendolyn. He tried to help her 'stand' on his legs with his support. "How's my girl? Look how big you are! How's Gwen today? You're happier than your crabby sister, aren't you? Yes, you are," Owen beamed as he playfully spoke to his youngest.

"Daddy! Umm… Daddy…hey," Bronwyn sounded loudly as she ran over. "Can me and Finley have money for ice cream? Pllleeeeeaaassssee." Then Bron patted Gwendolyn's head and started acting silly so that her little sister would flirt with her. Gwen smiled and cooed with joy as she tried to grab Bronwyn's curly hair.

"I didn't bring a wallet, Bron. Sorry," Owen lied.

"Daddy…really? I think you are trying to fool me," Bronwyn said as she put her hands on her hips. Owen shrugged as he looked at her. He wasn't giving in and was still feeling cranky toward his three oldest kids.

Amelia dug through her purse and handed Bronwyn a five-dollar bill, "That's for both of you _plus_a popsicle for Daddy and I to share. Here," Amelia added as she gave Bron a few more dollars, "And let Jenny pick something out, too." Bronwyn's eyes widened at the big-time money placed in her hands. Before running back to her brother, Bron kissed Amelia on the cheek.

"So much for her being in trouble. Thanks, Amelia," Susan smiled. "Then again, if it's coming from you, I still get to look like an ogre."

Amelia smiled as she turned to watch Finley, Jenny, and Bronwyn head toward the ice cream, "Yeah, my two over there are in trouble today too. I should've thought of that before buying the treats. Sorry, Owen." Finley was enraptured in conversation with Jenny while Bronwyn trailed behind and attempted to keep up. "Susan, it looks like the crush might be mutual," Amelia giggled.

"Oh my…" Owen groaned as he opened his mouth wide and smiled at Gwendolyn. As he conversed, he made funny faces at the baby and nuzzled his nose into her tummy.

Susan laughed and then spotted one of the other soccer moms, Lena. "Hide yourselves, she's here. Refuse to make eye contact," Susan joked as she put on her sunglasses and appeared to be focused on the players who were snacking during their break.

"She's not _that_bad, Susan," Amelia chuckled.

"How many times has she asked either of us if we're Catholic?" Susan reminded her friend.

Laughing heartily, Amelia responded, "Umm… every time we see her?"

"What?" Owen asked with curiosity as he lifted Gwen up above his head and brought her back down with his own sound effects.

"She's obsessed with big families and assumes anyone with more than two children must be a birth-control denying Catholic. I'm not sure if she has an opinion on Catholics one way or another, but she repeatedly asks Amelia and I if we're Catholic because we have so many kids."

Amelia added with a giggle, "She remembers our names but not our religions."

Looking thoroughly perplexed, Owen nodded with hesitation and kindly wondered, "Maybe she has a neuro condition, _Doctor and nurse_, and just needs her friends to be patient with her repeated words."

"You're no fun, Hunt. No fun at all," Susan retorted with a grin.

"Ohmigosh! Amelia! Susan! How great to see you," Lena exclaimed as she approached the group. She looked quizzically at Owen and shared, "Have we met? You look so familiar to me."

Owen balanced Gwendolyn on his knee with his left hand as he offered his right hand and introduced himself, "I'm Owen. Amelia's husband. Oliver's dad."

"Owen, nice to meet you. I'm Lena Wilks. Owen what? Shepherd?" Lena inquired.

Chuckling, Owen clarified, "Uh, no. Shepherd is Amelia's last name. Mine is Hunt. Owen Hunt."

"Hunt," Lena repeated with a faraway stare. "That's an English name, isn't it?"

With a warm smile, Owen confirmed, "Yes, it is." He was determined to be kind and friendly to this poor woman that Amelia and Susan seemed to barely tolerate.

"That's funny," Lena pondered aloud. "An English heritage with a Catholic faith tradition. Your mother must be Catholic, hmm?" Amelia and Susan gathered their self-control and held in their laughter.

"No, actually. Amelia and I aren't Catholic either. Not that there's anything wrong with being Catholic," Owen explained.

"You're _not_Catholic?!" Lena exclaimed. "But you have _five_children!"

Amelia intervened as she wrapped her arm around Owen's arm and threw her legs over Owen's knees. With a sly expression, a twinkle in her eye, and a mischievous grin, Amelia blurted, "Nope, not Catholic. We just love sex and hate birth control."

"Yeah…." Lena responded blankly as she attempted to process Amelia's comment. Looking at Owen, Lena smiled and acknowledged, "Great meeting you, Owen." Lena walked away completely befuddled.

"You really are cruel to throw that comeback at her," Susan laughed.

"But it was so much fun!" Amelia celebrated with a playful grin.

Leaning over to kiss his wife, Owen laughed and declared, "You're incorrigible." He kissed Gwen, handed the baby to Amelia, and stood up before announcing, "I'm going back on the field where life is simpler." As he ran toward Jack and the players, Owen looked over his shoulder and winked at Amelia as Susan swooned at Owen's mere presence.


	58. Back to Work

**_Chapter 58: Back to Work _**

_June 6_

One consideration Amelia and Owen had failed to recognize when they planned Amelia's return to work was that returning in June meant returning during summer break. Suddenly, all the hours of supervision covered by the school were times when someone needed to keep track of Nolan, Ryder, and Olivia. At 4, Olivia could still go to the hospital daycare. Although the boys could also go there in a pinch, neither wanted to hang out in a baby or preschool room with a bunch of little kids.

After pulling out the multi-colored grid, Amelia decided to return to the hospital for just 20 hours/week during the summer. That allowed Lynne to stay at 40 hours a week and limited the amount of time that any one adult was alone with all 5 kids. Owen insisted that they try the routine for a few weeks, knowing that they could reassess and reconfigure if needed. Between the hours he, Lynne and Amelia would end up alone with all five kids, he was skeptical that the plan was do-able from the perspective of any adult maintaining his or her own sanity.

The revised schedule still included 7-hour shifts for both Owen and Amelia on Mondays and Tuesdays. Owen's hope was that there would be ample opportunity to meet up in on call rooms. Amelia's hope was that she could easily pop up to daycare to see the girls on those days. To one another's face, both shared the hope that they could share lunch those days.

* * *

As Amelia thoughtfully put her med coat on in the Attendings' Lounge, she couldn't help but feel as if she were some sort of imposter impersonating a doctor. Her days of rushing critical patients through the halls and into ORs seemed so far in the past. She wondered if she'd accidentally wipe off a colleague's face or begin speaking in baby talk spontaneously. This life – this doctor role – nearly seemed foreign.

As she stepped into the hallway and made her way to find Derek, everyone she encountered stopped and welcomed her back. The more adult conversations she had; the more Amelia relished in the opportunity to return to the hospital. As she strolled down the hall, her pager sounded, and she jumped in surprise. She reached for it and saw that Derek was calling her down to the ER. She ran toward the elevator and headed to the pit. It was time to shift into 5th gear.

"Karev, take bed 2 – 5-year-old with possible broken ankle. Edwards – basic neuro exam on beds 3, 4, and 7. Torres – you're needed in Trauma 2, Avery – what's the status in Exam 3?" Owen hollered out as he saw Amelia and nodded to recognize her presence. She smiled widely. Owen didn't have time to smile. He headed back out to the ambulance bay to meet the next ambulance. Deflated, Amelia's heart sunk. She'd been living in a world of caring conversations and not rushing. She would need to recalibrate to the fast-paced realities of the ER, where results mattered far more than relationships.

Amelia stood still for a split second, attempting to recall what to do in a time of chaos. Derek ran by her and yelled, "Amy, get over to Trauma 2 and review the head CT. Then I need you in Exam 3 – rule out TIA. We're backed up. Hustle." Amelia thought to herself, _Welcome back, sis, so great to see you. Boy am I glad to be working with you again._ She walked over to the Nurses' Station and grabbed the chart for Trauma 2, then proceeded to enter the room.

The floor of Trauma 2 was nearly flooded with blood as the patient's leg hung loosely together and a complex compound fracture presented itself for all to see. Amelia bracketed out the scene as she met Edwards at the patient's head, "What have we got, Edwards?" Amelia asked.

"Portable CT over by the x-rays of the leg. Pupils reactive and equal," Stephanie reported.

Amelia walked over to the scans and immediately spotted multiple large bleeds. "Torres, how soon are you ready to transport to the OR?" Amelia asked.

"Yesterday. Waiting on you," Callie snapped.

"Then let's move. Edwards – call up for an OR and tell them we're on our way," Amelia ordered as she grabbed the scans so they would be available in the OR.

In the hallway as the team rushed to the elevators, Derek spotted Amelia with the patient. "Amy, what are you doing?"

"We've got multiple bleeds and a limited time to address them," she explained.

"I've got it," Derek insisted. "Stay down here and check out Exam 3 then manage any other neuro consults. No surgeries today unless you're assisting." Derek offered his last sentence with a pointing finger as the doors to the elevator closed. Owen, nearby, overheard and agreed with Derek's instructions but could see that Amelia was livid.

She took in a slow, deep breath and mumbled to herself, _what am I, a 2nd year resident? I can't operate on my own? This is ridiculous. Welcome back, Junior Doc._

"Shepherd-Hunt," Owen called out.

"Yeah?" Amelia responded as she shook herself back into the present space and moment.

Owen guided her over to a corner where nobody else would hear him, "Be as pissed as you like, but keep your commentary to yourself. Bitching and moaning in the hallways is out of line and doesn't do anything positive for morale. Hit Exam 3 then meet me at Bed 3. We're stacked up and running behind."

Although she was ready to slap him, Amelia nodded at the Head of Trauma who, for the moment, was her boss and not her husband. As she walked to Exam 3, she heard Owen call out, "Edwards, what's the status on 7? I need an update. Kepner, how's the board? Wilson, let's head over to the bay." Amelia did not want to admit it, but she was ready to sit down and take stock. The frenzy was overwhelming her, and Owen's insensitivity hurt her. Her feelings, not the usual experiences of Dr. Amelia Shepherd-Hunt, Neurosurgeon, only served to frustrate her and caused her to wonder who she'd become.

Entering Exam 3, Amelia found an older gentleman in his mid-80s gazing at the wall, grinning peacefully, and appearing lost in his thoughts. A nurse's assistant was obtaining vitals as the patient happily cooperated. After quickly reviewing the chart, Amelia began, "Mr. Strauss, I'm Dr. Shepherd-Hunt. Looks like you had some dizziness and double vision earlier?" She proceeded to flash her pen light in his eyes and to examine the patient as she spoke to him.

"Yes, then I fell down but that nice lady doctor with black hair said nothing is broken," Mr. Strauss responded.

"That was probably Dr. Torres. When you fell down, was there a loss of consciousness?" Amelia questioned as she peered at the assistant's notes to review SATS.

"Well, ma'am… I don't remember falling or hitting the floor. I was walking down the hall to work on the puzzle in the library and to meet my Elsie. Next thing I knew, I was looking up as my friends and the paramedics looked down at me."

"Have you eaten much today, Mr. Strauss? Any feelings of nausea? Numbness? Confusion? Pain?" Amelia rattled off too many questions at once.

"I've eaten fine. No more confusion than any other day for an old guy still chasing the ladies," Mr. Strauss joked with a grin.

"Good to note," Amelia smiled. "How about pain? Or numbness?"

"No. Neither of those. Stomach was a little upset since I woke up. Uncomfortable but not painful," Mr. Strauss explained.

Amelia looked at the assistant and ordered, "Let's get an EKG and EEG underway and find a resident to assist me, please."

The assistant responded, "Yes, Doctor," and left the room.

"So, what kind of doctor are you, Ma'am, besides a smart one? I can tell you're smart," smiled Mr. Strauss gently.

"I am a neurosurgeon. I'm going to take a look at the electrical activity in your brain and order a CT to see inside your head. The cardiologist will be in shortly to review your heart activity," Amelia explained as Wilson entered.

"You needed a resident, Dr. Shepherd?" Jo confirmed.

"Yes. Wilson, let's get both an EEG and an EKG going on Mr. Strauss. Page cardio once the EKG is underway. Let's also draw some labs – Chem 7, CBC, standard tests to review neuropathy. Obtain a full history - maybe you have an intern who can assist with that? Page me with blood and EEG results – whichever comes in first," Amelia ordered. Jo nodded and introduced herself to Mr. Strauss. Amelia assured Mr. Strauss she'd be back to check on him soon.

Stepping out of the room, Amelia saw Owen heading toward her. He looked perturbed and impatient. "I've been waiting for you at Bed 3," he growled.

"I was just heading over. How can I help?" Amelia asked nicely as she ignored Owen's tension.

"Where the hell have you been?" Owen snapped.

Amelia looked Owen in the eyes and retorted, "I've been examining Mr. Strauss and assessing the possibility of stroke."

"You took so long in there that I paged Nelson. He was able to answer his page, examine my patient, weigh in, and take the patient to surgery in the time it took you to shake someone's hand and ask a few questions," Owen held his gaze toward Amelia with a look of frustration.

"Owen, I don't have…" Amelia began as Owen shook his head, held up his hand and ran to another Trauma room.

Amelia began to walk toward the Nurses' Station when Owen popped his head out of Trauma 1 and called, "Shepherd, we need your hands in here."

Amelia ran in and gowned up, sticking out her hands for the nurse to glove her. The patient was seizing, and Amelia ordered, "Bullets?!"

The nurse answered, "Patient arrived unconscious so we don't have an identity or history. Approximately 40-year-old female, possible internal bleeding after an MVA. Normal heart rate and temp. BP 138/90."

"Push Topamax. Has the patient been seizing or is this new?" Amelia asked.

The resident responded, "First we've seen regarding seizures. Patient was clammy upon arrival."

"Clammy?! That's the kind of information I need, people." Amelia snapped. "Crap. Hold the Topamax and push Diamox." Amelia snapped the chart out of a nurse's hand and perused it quickly.

"Add Zonegran," Amelia ordered as she flashed a light in the patient's eyes.

"Don't you mean Zarontin?" Owen barked with exasperation.

Amelia shook her head, "Yes, thank you, Dr. Hunt. Zarontin." In reality, Amelia did mean Zonegran, but Zarontin would suffice. Correcting herself in the moment was easier than entering into a debate in the middle of a trauma.

"What have we got?" Derek asked as he walked in.

Amelia began to share bullets, but Owen spoke over her, saying, "Your doc seems to have some confusion about best initial meds."

Amelia narrowed her eyes as she glared at Owen. She stepped away from the patient and threw her gown down, "Obviously, Drs. Shepherd and Hunt have this covered. All yours gentlemen."

Derek, who had truly stepped in for the bullets and not to take over, approached the patient. He confirmed Amelia's med choices and told the nurse, "It looks like the seizing is dramatically calming down. If it amps up or recurs before I return, add Zonegran. I'll be right back." Owen continued to palpate the patient's abdomen and note the obvious bruising and swelling.

Derek stepped out of the room to find Amelia, who was nowhere to be seen. "Kepner, have you seen the other Dr. Shepherd?"

"I'm pretty sure she just entered Exam 5, which is currently empty," Kepner offered with slight confusion.

Derek burst through the door to find Amelia leaning against the wall crying. He yelled, "Do not _ever _step out of an active trauma and assume I've got your back. I needed bullets. I was assessing neuro's overall case load. I had no intention of taking over."

Amelia wiped her eyes and pursed her lips as she stood up, "I apologize."

"Don't apologize. Just get your ass back in there and follow through with your patient. This isn't a game where we have do-overs, Amelia. Step in and do your job. I can't have you in the ER if you can't handle criticism from a non-neuro doc about your medication choices," Derek barked.

"I understand," Amelia responded. "On my way."

Amelia stepped around her brother as he ended with, "You're back in the big leagues. Be the surgeon we're used to seeing, not some overwhelmed neophyte." His harsh words struck her to the core as she forced herself to keep walking toward the trauma room.

Amelia burst through the doors. "What's the latest?" she asked as she entered the room and threw on a fresh gown.

"Seizing stopped after an initial dose of Zarontin," the resident informed her.

Owen, feeling like a jerk for his earlier words, stated, "I need to get in for an ex-lap and see what else we're dealing with."

"It'll have to wait. I need a head CT STAT and vitals every 5 minutes. As long as the patient is stable, we have some time," Amelia ordered. "I'll meet you up in the OR," Amelia told the resident.

The resident and two nurses wheeled the patient toward the elevator. Amelia ripped off her gown and threw it to the ground. Owen walked over to Amelia slowly, "Hey…"

"Stay the hell away from me, Owen," Amelia barked. "If we end up performing simultaneous surgeries, so be it. Otherwise, I have nothing to say to you right now."

"Amelia," Owen said loudly as she turned away from him. Calmly, he requested, "Please turn around and talk to me."

"I'll see you in the OR, Dr. Hunt," Amelia snapped as she stepped out of the Trauma Room. Her body was shaking just under the surface and her breasts were hard and swollen with milk. She wanted to find a quiet and peaceful corner where she could simply fall apart or hold her babies.

Derek was running toward the elevators alongside a patient when he saw Amelia leave Trauma 1 and asked, "What's your status?"

"Awaiting a CT. Guessing I'm in for a long surgery to repair bleeds. Want me to keep you posted?" Amelia responded.

"No. I'll take that. You take this one. Aneurysm clip. Better and shorter surgery for your first day back," Derek instructed as Amelia sighed internally. "I'll ask Nelson to join you."

At 11:20 am, after being supervised by an inferior doctor and completing the simple aneurysm repair, Amelia headed to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. Originally, she and Owen had planned to eat together around noon. Now, she planned to grab something to go and head up to the nursery to nurse the girls.

Meanwhile, Derek and Owen worked quietly as they operated on the MVA patient. Owen eventually asked, "Did she ask to be tagged out?"

"No. I gave her an aneurysm clip and took this from her. She doesn't need this complexity on her first day back," Derek explained without looking up at Owen. He asked for suction as he analyzed a spot on the patient's brain. "I'm not so sure here. What's your status, Hunt?"

"Going well. Bleeding and repairs were minimal. Just about to close. What's your concern?" Owen asked.

"I'm having a challenging time reaching this last bleed. I need to flip the patient," Derek shared.

"There's quite a bit of risk to that, don't you think?" Owen pondered aloud.

Derek grimaced, "Yes, but so is attempting to fix this bleed without flipping. Page the other Dr. Shepherd – I'd like her to weigh in with her thoughts."

The nurse paged Amelia who had just begun nursing. "Dammit," Amelia grumbled as the page arrived. She called down to the OR as she awkwardly balanced her phone on her shoulder while feeding the babies, "How can I help you, Derek?"

"Amy, I'd like you to scrub in and take a look at my quandary. The patient you worked up in Trauma 1 has a bleed directly above C-1. I addressed the other bleeds while the patient underwent an ex-lap, which is now completed. I'm considering flipping the patient to access the bleed more easily. Vitals are stable," Derek explained.

Not wanting to state she was busy playing Mommy, Amelia attempted to brainstorm over the phone, "What if you used an ultrasound assist? Or changed the patient's angle by, say, 15 degrees? I wouldn't flip unless I absolutely had no other choice."

"Great initial insights, but I'd like to have you review the scans and the patient in person. Can you join me down here?" Derek asked.

"Sure…" Amelia responded flatly, knowing she would finish the feeding before heading to the OR. Owen looked up at the clock as he completed his final stiches. He guessed Amelia was breastfeeding, but didn't want to speak on her behalf.

After the call concluded, Owen suggested, "My hands are free. Can I assist somehow?"

"You've got an ER to run. Amy can join me," Derek confirmed as he tinkered.

"You know, in the Army, we would have wedged the patient upward with some towels or blankets and accessed the bleed that way," Owen suggested. "Let's give that a try." Owen looked Derek in the eye and held the exchange, hoping Derek might clue in. He did.

"Sounds good," Derek nodded. "Let's get some towels under the left shoulder and back. When we're ready, we're going to slowly move the patient's head to the right very, very carefully. Can someone please call off the other Dr. Shepherd? I won't be needing her input after all."

* * *

After Owen and Derek successfully fixed the last bleed, they scrubbed out and headed to the cafeteria. Owen scanned the room looking for Amelia, but did not see her. He sent a text to her phone, _Still joining me for lunch? Would love to have you beside me._

Owen purchased his food and carried his tray over to a nearby table. Amelia decided not to text him right away, and Owen's phone remained silent. Derek sat down across from Owen and immediately shared his observation, "She's not ready to be back, Owen."

"It's only her first day. She'll get back in the routine in no time," Owen attempted to persuade.

Derek shook his head, "She's too unsure of herself and too slow. I feel like I have a new resident, not one of my stellar attendings."

"Give her this week, Derek. Just a couple more days," Owen urged as his phone vibrated. "Excuse me," he said as he read Amelia's text, _Already ate. See you later at home._

Owen responded, _? We drove in together._

She wrote back, _I know. Will see you at home. Can you take the babies with you?_

_I guess,_Owen texted. Then he sent another text, _I'm confused. Where are you going to be?_

She didn't respond until 3pm, when she confirmed _See you at home. Will be there by 5._

Owen stared at his text conversation and sighed. Working together after having babies was not going to be at all the same as working together before children.


	59. I Needed A Meeting

**_Chapter 59: I Needed A Meeting_**

_June 6_

At 2:45pm, Amelia sat alone in the Attendings' Lounge. Her feet hurt, she was exhausted, and her spirits were in the depths of hell. As she hung her stethoscope on a hook and peeled off her med coat, she rested her forehead against the edge of her cubby and took in several deep breaths as she attempted not to let her hormones get the best of her. Before motherhood, her emotions would have never been so up and down. Instead of standing up full force to Derek and Owen when they spoke to her insensitively and aggressively earlier, she hid away and cried. Who was this woman and what had she done with Amelia? Since having the twins, there were days when she wasn't sure who she was anymore. Feeling confused and unsure of who she even was after that first day back at the hospital, Amelia fantasized for a split second about escaping to an island in the Caribbean filled with white sand, calm waters, no brothers, and no husbands.

"Hey, you ok?" Callie asked as she entered the lounge.

Amelia quickly stood up and busied herself, stating unconvincingly with a fake chuckle, "Yeah. Just… just trying to remember where I set my phone."

"It's on the bench behind you," Callie said matter-of-factly. "Are you sure you're ok? You look… strained."

"Strained?" Amelia repeated attempting to seem as if she were making fun of Torres' assessment.

"Sit down," Callie insisted as she walked over by Amelia and sat on the bench. Holding up Amelia's phone, Callie offered, "Here's your damn phone, which you probably knew was there all along."

Amelia grinned and drew her eyebrows toward the center of her nose in mock confusion. "Is there something you're trying to say, Torres? Because I need to get out of here and I'm…"

"Amelia, knock it off," Callie said flatly. "How about if I walk over to the door, lock it, and stand guard so you can fall apart? First day back? It sucks, Mama. I saw how that freaky version of Owen snapped at you earlier. What a welcome back, huh?"

Amelia's lip began to involuntarily quiver as her eyes welled with tears. As her voice shook, she eeked out, "Thanks, but I'm fine."

Torres looked at Amelia with surprise and disbelief, "No you're not." She stood up and locked the door, standing by it in case anyone with a key tried to enter. "Now just let it flow. The tears, that is. If you let your milk flow, it's only going to create a big mess and then you'll have to change your scrub top for the 10th time today and your wet nursing bra will feel like a wet bikini. None of that's good."

Amelia laughed through her soft tears. "I feel like I've forgotten how to be a surgeon. I'm walking around in a daze, moving slow, second guessing myself, mixing up medications...actually, no, I am _not _mixing up medications – my ass of a husband just wanted to think I was doing that because he didn't know as much as I did about neuro. I'm going to kill somebody if I stick around." Amelia began sobbing and shared her distorted thinking, "I just need to quit and become a pretty little doctor's wife who raises nice little well-groomed, private school children and shows up at the hospital fundraising events."

"Right, because that's the Amelia Shepherd-Hunt I've always known," Torres offered sarcastically. "Really, Amelia? You'd last about 10 minutes in the social circles of snobby doctors' wives before you began offering them involuntary lobotomies."

Amelia laughed and then rested her face in her hands, mumbling something Callie couldn't understand. Taking several slow, deep breaths, Amelia calmed herself down a little and suggested, "Maybe I should hang a shingle and start a quiet little private practice with a waiting room full of flowing tabletop fountains and outdated magazines. I could hire some well-intended med school dropout as my medical assistant and some cute young guy as my receptionist. The office could be closed on Fridays and every other Monday. The Zen atmosphere would force visitors to breathe slowly as their troubles…"

"_Where troubles melt like lemon drops, way above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me…Somewhere Over the Rainbow…._" Callie began singing. Both doctors burst into full-fledged laughter and Callie invited Amelia to step away from the hospital, "Let's go to Joe's. C'mon. My treat."

Amelia blew her nose and checked her makeup in the mirror as she left all evidence of her rotten day behind. She and Callie walked across the street and sat down at a high-top table. Every time the two caught the other's eyes, they both broke into hysterical laughter.

Amelia offered to walk to the bar to grab drinks. She asked Callie, "What'll you have?"

"Grab me a beer," Callie stated.

Amelia approached Joe and ordered Callie's beer. She traced her finger along the top of the bar, deeply tempted to order a drink. "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt? Did you want something?" Joe prompted after waiting a few seconds for the rest of her order.

Amelia blinked and looked up at Joe, "Yeah… how about a Rum and Coke."

"Sure," Joe smiled.

Amelia nodded and grinned, adding, "And an iced tea."

As Amelia set the beer, iced tea, and Rum and Coke on the table, Callie's gaze was filled with seriousness and concern, "Tell me about your day."

"I don't want to relive it," Amelia mumbled as she blew out a mouthful of air.

"Do it anyway. My day was boring. I'm looking for entertainment," Callie insisted dryly.

Amelia grinned at Callie and summarized, "Basically, my brother and my husband each snapped at me multiple times. Apparently, I'm no longer qualified to operate without oversight, I've got attitude and confidence problems, I'm too slow, and I've forgotten which medications to order. I think they tended me so much over the last year that they've decided I'm a wilting little flower that needs their manly protection. Earlier, I was thinking about how I've kind of forgotten who I am…now I'm thinking that they have forgotten that too."

"Woah. That's quite a load to carry around. You need to set that crap down somewhere, sister, and remind yourself and everyone else that the Shepherdess is back and in the house," Torres observed.

"The only positive light today medically was sweet Mr. Strauss who said I was smart. But he'd just had a stroke, what the hell did he know?!" Amelia concluded with a self-denigrating joke attempting to hide her pain through laughter.

"He was sweet. I almost wished he had a broken bone, so I could've worked on him…" Callie offered.

Amelia interrupted with a grin, "I know what you mean." Amelia stared at the Rum and Coke but didn't touch it. She drank 2/3 of her iced tea in one drink.

"Thirsty much?" Callie smiled.

As she laughed, Amelia admitted, "I don't want to go home."

Callie's face saddened. She locked her gaze on Amelia, unsure how to respond. After a drink of beer, she mused, "I used to feel that way a lot. Work my ass off all day and then go home to 600 freakin loads of laundry, diapers to change, bills to sort through and pay, my wife's unpredictable mood…" Callie trailed off, recognizing that Arizona's mood was almost always upbeat back when they were married. In some ways, she deeply missed her and missed sharing life with her.

Without noticing Callie's emotional shift, Amelia continued to disclose her dread and fear, "I can't handle kid chaos after today. I'm afraid I'll snap and be Mommy Dearest. And, actually, I really don't want all their sweet little faces cheering me up."

"And seeing Owen is the very last item on your dream list, isn't it?" Callie prodded.

Amelia looked at Callie, "I love him. I love him deeply and don't want to hate him, but right now, I can't stand him. At this moment, I want to rage at him and scream into his face with full-tilt fury. I want to punch his chest and tell him what an ass he was to me today." Joe quietly set down another iced tea for Amelia and stepped away.

"Then do that," Callie shrugged. "After the kids are in bed, of course. Tell him how he pissed you off. Let him know he was out of line. Be the feisty Shepherdess you still are deep down."

Amelia chuckled. "I think those damn twins changed me. I'm much gentler now, dammit."

"I think your inner-Super Woman is just knocking at the door of your soul begging to be let out for a breath of fresh air. She hasn't left, she's just been buried by breast milk and baby talk. She's still there," Callie assured.

"I hope so," Amelia responded as she became lost in her thoughts. Her phone buzzed and Amelia read a text from Owen, _It's 5:30. Where are you? _"I gotta get home. I promised Owen I'd be home by 5." Although she wasn't going to rush home, Amelia suddenly wanted to be as far away from that untouched Rum and Coke as possible.

Pondering how to respond to Owen's questions, Amelia knew she couldn't make something up about being stuck in a surgery, because Owen of all people would be aware of those details. _Shit,_ she grumbled to herself as she continued looking at her phone while walking out the door. Focused on the screen of her phone and not on where she was walking, she walked right into Derek and Meredith who were heading inside.

* * *

"Hey, Amy…woah…watch where you're going," Derek suggested kindly as he placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her from bumping into him.

"Hiiiiii," Amelia responded far too enthusiastically with a wide smile. "Sorry about that. I know better than to text and walk," she offered as she bobbed her head from side to side playfully. Amelia grinned and continued walking away. She wasn't sure where she was walking _to, _except away.

"Is she all right?" Meredith asked tentatively. "She seems… weird."

Derek turned to watch his sister walk away as he uttered, "I'm not sure." Then he turned to Meredith and smiled with his deep blue eyes, "Besides…my sisters are always a little weird. Anyway, speaking of sisters, let's go see if Maggie's here yet." He placed his hand on the small of Meredith's back and led her inside Joe's.

Amelia found her way to the front of the hospital and sat down on one of the outside benches. _Crap. What the hell am I going to tell him? _Amelia wondered to herself as she attempted to compose a return text. She looked into the summer sky and began typing. _Ended up chatting, then checked on pt. Need some time. You ok with the kids?_

Owen received the text as the boys fought and as Bronwyn fell and banged her knee after her twirling dance in the living room. The babies were both fussing, and Lynne had gone home hours ago. He wrote, _No. No, I'm not ok, Amy. Not feeling well. Babies are hungry._

"Can't help you much from here, pal," Amelia quipped aloud with a goofy tone. _Breast milk in freezer. Maybe a bottle in fridge. You can do it! I have faith in you._

"Ha," Owen exclaimed aloud as he picked Ella up and attempted to soothe her. With his free hand, he mixed up some baby cereal and decided he was going to try that with both babies. After giving Ella a couple bites of the cereal, he put her back in her highchair with some Cheerios on the tray and alternated between the girls as he air planed spoonful's of food into their wide open baby bird mouths. Once he thought he could get away with a quick break in the feeding, he texted Amelia back _Not appreciating your unexpected absence. When will you be home?_

Amelia, knowing without a doubt that she needed to find a meeting, wrote back, _Didn't appreciate you being such an ass today. _She pushed send proudly, then closed her eyes and immediately regretted her words.

"Hey…" Karev said as he walked by Amelia. "What are you doing out here? Didn't you go home hours ago?"

Amelia smiled as she fumbled around on her phone looking for the local AA schedule. Karev sat down next to her and looked at her quizzically. "I heard Hunt was kind of a jerk today. Did you catch some of his crap?"

"Sort of," she shrugged. As she stared into the distance, she wondered what Karev had heard. She asked, "You heard he was a jerk toward me or in general?"

Alex clarified, "I guess he was riding everyone pretty hard today. I wasn't around him much."

Amelia looked at Alex thoughtfully, "That's pretty unusual – he's usually pretty supportive."

"Yeah. Typically, I'm the one with that rumor swirling in my path, not him," Alex grinned. Amelia smiled and laughed softly.

"We all have our moments," Amelia admitted as she looked down at her phone as it lit up. Owen had responded to her snarky comment, _Wow, Amy. I'm at a loss. _

"Everything ok?" Alex asked as he motioned to her phone.

"Yeah," Amelia sighed. "Well…actually, no. I don't know. It's been a weird day."

Alex wasn't sure how to respond. Amelia wasn't making sense and was beginning to flip out like a crazy chick. _Where the hell is Jo when I need her? _Alex thought to himself. Rather than responding with something stupid, Alex just sat next to Amelia quietly.

Ten minutes later, Amelia inquired, "I have a really, really strange question for you."

"Go for it," Alex responded.

"I… uh… I need to go inside and deal with something. Is there any chance you could meet me back here in about an hour and take me home?" she explained.

"Jo's working until tomorrow morning. I was just gonna head home and scrounge up some cereal or something. Why don't you text me when you're ready for the ride?" Alex suggested.

Amelia looked over at Alex and grinned, "Sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not. What the hell. I've got nothing planned the rest of the night," Alex asserted.

* * *

Amelia walked inside and stepped onto the elevator. Without pause, she pushed the button for the 10th floor. She looked down at her phone, re-reading her tense text conversation with Owen. She wrote, _the whole day's been crap. I'll be home in about an hour and a half. Can you hang in there until then?_

As she slowly walked down the hall, Amelia steadied her pace and her breathing. She hadn't been to a meeting in months, but she knew that was exactly where she needed to be. That Rum and Coke called her name and tempted her too strongly when she was at the bar. Besides, her head was all out of whack from the ridiculous, painful, and challenging day she'd had.

When she slid into the room, a reader was just concluding a reading of the 12 Traditions and another speaker began sharing The AA Guidelines. When the speaker completed the reading, a man continued, "Hi, I'm Bob and I'm an alcoholic." Everyone in the room responded, "Hi Bob."

Bob continued, "For tonight's topic, let's talk about fear and expectations. I know for me, the expectations of others and my own fear that I can't live up to those expectations can send me to the edge pretty quickly. Who'd like to start?"

Amelia, who didn't have a problem speaking but seldom went first, began, "Hi I'm Amelia. I'm an addict." Everyone responded, "Hi Amelia." She continued, "I've had a hell of a day, and, Bob, I think you've been following me around while you considered topics for tonight." Everyone laughed lightly.

"Today, I returned to work after several months away. I was a little scared and also pretty eager to be back. As I gathered my equipment and prepared to get to work, I realized I felt like an imposter. I questioned if I still knew how to do my job and I worried everyone would be judging me and my abilities. Actually, I've been feeling like an imposter for about a year. In the past 12 or so months, my husband and I assumed custody of 3 wonderful kids after my husband's cousin died, and I found out I was pregnant about the same time. I lived through a really challenging pregnancy and the birth of preemie twins. It's been a helluva year," Amelia described. She paused to catch up with the reality that she'd just shared, letting it all soak in.

After 30 seconds, she added, "Most of the day, my boss, who happens to be my older brother, and my boss' boss, who just happens to be my husband, seemed to doubt and question my abilities. I ended up across the street at Joe's, ordering a plain iced tea, which I drank, and a Rum and Coke, which I yearned to consume but didn't touch. I didn't touch it and I came here instead. I didn't drink it, but I still really, really want to go back there and slam it down in one gulp. After the day…no, after the year I've had, I just want to escape, to run away from everyone's expectations." Amelia became pensive and quiet. She took a few deep breaths as the stranger next to her gently grasped her hand.

With a bit of a chuckle, Amelia concluded, "I love my kids, but I miss my work. I love my new life, but I miss my old life. I'm not sure who the hell I am anymore. When I started talking, I was pretty sure I had nothing hopeful to say, no way to spin this day – or even this life - toward the light. I guess my hope was to whine and receive pity."

"But now I recognize that I'm just feeling sorry for myself and trying to make today all about me. As I think about the day, I can see that I'm not alone. Friends and people I didn't even consider anything other than co-workers have stepped up today and encouraged me. I look around this room and see that you're here with me, each one of you, and I also remember that I'm here with you. This life is bigger than my problems or my disappointments. I need to step outside my self-absorption and consider the bigger picture."

"All this crappy fear and all my trepidation about my personal and professional life is just emptiness and doubt, but this space in this room right now? It's real. I find hope knowing that I can walk in here and bear my soul. I can be with you and know you understand. Thanks." Amelia squeezed the hand of the kindly woman sitting next to her and continued grasping it for a few more minutes. The next person shared their struggle, and then the next one did so, and the next.

Before she knew it, the group was standing hand in hand reciting the Serenity Prayer. Amelia headed over to the coffee and a woman about her age approached her. "Hi, I'm Jackie. Thank you for putting into words some of what I've been struggling to figure out. I just became a mom six months ago, and I'm totally overwhelmed. Whenever I go grocery shopping, I come close to buying wine and then I beat myself up about even considering it. Anyway…your words really touched my heart. Thanks for sharing."

"You bet," Amelia responded. Small talk and milling around filled the room for a few minutes. Amelia went to send a text to Alex and saw Owen's hour-old reply to her text asking if he could hang in there for 90 minutes. Owen had written, _Do I have a choice? I could sure use your help. Coming down with something. My day was rotten too. Hurry home. Please._ Amelia sighed and sent a text to Alex, _I'm ready to take you up on that ride I invited myself to get from you._

_Ha! Be right there. Give me 5,_ Alex texted back quickly.

* * *

Neither Amelia nor Alex said much on the way to the Shepherd-Hunt home. As he pulled in behind the Enclave, Alex offered, "Take care, ok?"

"Thanks. You want to come in? The kids would love to see you," Amelia stated with a smile. She also hoped that Alex' presence might soften her entry if Owen was still a bear.

The duo walked in just as Owen was patiently encouraging the boys, "Oliver – dry off, put on PJs and please come feed the dogs. You forgot to do that after dinner. Nolan – Oliver's done, please hop in the shower." Bronwyn was hanging her head over the seat of the couch looking at a book as she heard the front door open. She ran to the door and celebrated with her pet name for Alex, "Dr. Doughnut! Daddy look, Dr. Karev is here!" She began trying to climb up Alex as he laughed and picked her up.

Oliver came running down to feed the dogs, his PJs sticking to his half-wet skin. As he sped by, he yelled, "Hi, Mommy. Hi, Dr. Karev!" Then he stopped as his brain caught up with his words and he took a step backward. He looked at Alex and asked, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Your mom asked me if I could give her a lift," Alex explained. "What's this I hear about dogs?"

"Come see," Oliver invited as he pulled Alex's hand toward the garage door. Still in Alex's arms, Bronwyn joined them.

Owen, flushed and looking exhausted, was wiping the babies' faces and highchairs while Amelia lingered in the doorway. "Hey…" he offered without looking up. He was still wearing the suit he'd worn to the hospital that day, although the shirt was now decorated with baby oatmeal cereal and the jacket and tie were resting on the back of a dining room chair.

"Hey," Amelia echoed. "We should probably get the kids to bed and then talk, huh? I have some things I need to say, and I'm guessing you do too."

"I'm… uh… I'm beat. My head is pounding, my stomach is churning, and my ears feel like glass shards are having speed skating races in their canals. Talking will have to wait. I'm going to bed," Owen explained without even catching her eye. "I can barely stand, Amy. Sorry, but you're on your own the rest of the night." He set the dishtowel on the counter and walked toward the stairs. He lifted his hand up to his head grabbing onto his throbbing skull.

When he reached the bedroom, Owen undressed and threw on a pair of running shorts. He overheard Amelia thank Alex for bringing her home and heard the front door open and close. At the bathroom mirror, he looked at himself and saw his bloodshot eyes and reddened face. He looked like hell. He melted into a heap on the bathroom floor, resting his face against the cool tile surrounding the tub.

"What's going on?" Owen heard Amelia ask flatly from the bathroom doorway.

Without lifting his head or opening his eyes, he groaned, "I feel like crap, Amelia. That's what's going on."

Amelia pursed her lips and apologized, "I'm sorry. I… I really needed to go to a meeting. That's where I was."

"The whole damn time? For three hours?!" he asked with a raised voice. Realizing the yelling only made his head pound more, Owen concluded by groaning, "Sorry. Whatever, Amelia. Whatever."

Amelia's temporary serenity began to fade as real life grew larger and louder. Before leaving the room, Amelia asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Owen sighed.

Amelia closed the bedroom door on her way out and headed downstairs to break the weekday No TV rule. A Disney movie, some popcorn, and snuggles with the kids sounded like the perfect way to end her disastrous day.


	60. Daddy is Sick

**_Chapter 60: Daddy is Sick_**

The next morning, much to her surprise, Amelia woke up first. Usually, Owen kissed her gently as he cheerfully brought the babies in to be fed. Their mornings were often a slow and special time as they reviewed plans for the day, snuggled, and took a few moments to chat. As Amelia stretched and glanced over at Owen, she noted that his face was flushed, his brows were lowered, and his eyes were tightly closed. He looked miserable.

When the babies began to babble with one another, Amelia threw on her robe and walked down the hall. After changing them, Amelia brought the babies back to bed with her. At their ages, everything around them captivated and distracted them. Watching the dogs or seeing the trees bow in the wind outside was far more intriguing than eating. Amelia whispered gently, "C'mon girls. Time to eat." She gently nudged them, encouraging them to focus as much as 5-month-olds were capable of focusing.

When her whisper and the babies' noises woke him up, Owen grumbled. He rolled on to his side and slipped out of bed without a word. He drug himself to the bathroom and began throwing up. Amelia closed her eyes and sighed, "Damn." _So much for sorting yesterday out, _she thought.

When the girls had finished nursing, she set them on a blanket on the floor and headed into the bathroom. She ran a washcloth under some cool tap water and handed it to Owen. She fumbled around with a hair tie and put her hair back. As Owen continued to vomit repeatedly, Amelia wondered aloud, "How can I help?"

"Just let me be," he groaned.

Trying to cheer him up just a little, Amelia joked, "Umm… you're not… pregnant, are you?"

"That's not even funny. No, I'm not," Owen grumbled.

She continued down her mental checklist, "Do you have a fever? Do you think it's the flu?"

"I dunno, Mia. I dunno. I just know I'm barfing and my head is pounding," he moaned before losing it again.

"Want some ondansetron? I have some in my med bag," she offered, thinking an anti-nausea might be just the ticket.

"I can try. Not sure I'll be able to keep it down long enough to take effect," he responded assuming she had it in the pill form like he did in his bag.

Amelia handed him a thermometer, which he shooed away with his hand. "Owen…c'mon," she encouraged insistently. Like a little kid, he opened his mouth and let her place the thermometer in it. "I'll be right back," she assured him as she walked down to the car to grab her medical bag from the trunk.

By the time she came back, Oliver and Bronwyn were playing with the babies on the blanket. "Good morning, kiddos," Amelia expressed with joy.

"Ummm… Mommy… this is kinda yucky, but… ummm… you should know… well, Daddy, he's very crabby and he's frowing up," Bronwyn disclosed.

"I know, honey. He really doesn't feel good," Amelia confirmed.

Bronwyn added with her forearms wagging up and down, "See… I hearded him and was sad… so… ummm… then I wented in there. It was yicky cause he frowed up right when I gotted there. I tried to hug him but he growleded at me like a big, mean dog."

"Aims?" Owen moaned. Amelia excused herself and headed into the bathroom. Like the doctor she was, she scrubbed her hands and put on gloves before grabbing his washcloth, rinsing it out, and freshening it with cool water.

He half-laughed and half-complained, "It's not like I have the plague."

"Hmmm… imagine all 7 of us where you are right now. That's plague enough for me," Amelia retorted.

He threw up again and told her, "I'm dizzy and getting dehydrated. Did you find any Prova?" He leaned back against the tile and closed his eyes.

"I did," Amelia replied as she flicked the air out of the syringe. "Now let me see your darling ass and we'll get you feeling steadier."

Not finding even an ounce of hilarity in her word choice, Owen leaned to the side and pulled his shorts down enough for the injection. She rubbed an alcohol wipe over the site and quickly injected the meds. Owen whined, "Owwww…"

"Oh, c'mon, big Army Major, Trauma Superhero, you're fine," she insisted with a teasing tone.

Amelia pulled an otoscope out of her bag so she could see his throat. Before attempting to get Owen to cooperate, she put on a mask and eyewear. "Open your mouth, sickie." He opened his mouth, but Amelia was not impressed. "More than that," she commanded as she stuck a tongue depressor halfway back on his tongue.

Coughing and slightly gagging, he grumbled, "Good God, Nurse Ratched!"

"Owen…" she said with a motherly tone, then repeated herself with a warning tone, "Owen…listen. If you'd cooperate, we could be done more quickly. You of all people should know that. Now move your head to the side so I can see inside your ear."

"My ears are fine," Owen remarked. "They don't hurt anymore. They're not the problem."

"Good, then let me look and we'll check that off the list," she insisted.

Owen reluctantly moved his head and she looked in his ear, "Holy Moly, Owen. You have an absolutely raging ear infection and the membrane is ready to burst. I wish you could see this. No wonder you're crabby, dizzy and barfing."

"My ears are fine. Now leave me in peace," he groaned.

"Turn the other way. Let me see your left ear," she ordered as he complied out of resignation. "This one is worse," she assessed. "In fact, your tympanic membrane is perfed on this side. Did you notice drainage? Because ook is dripping out."

"Ook? Is that a medical term?" Owen chuckled.

Amelia responded, "Highly advanced medical term, yes. Listen, I'll run over to the hospital and get some drops and an oral antibiotic. Finley's still sleeping, but I'll take the rest of the melee with me."

Owen moaned in response as he grabbed his forehead and the bridge of his nose.

Amelia offered, "Do you want numbing drops too? Or anything from the store?"

"Yes and no," he hummed.

"Applesauce? Popsicles? Some sort of comfort food?" she suggested.

"Quiet. I want quiet. Quiet and solitude," he grumbled.

Amelia stood up and shook her head as she laughed softly, "You sure are a bear when you don't feel well. I'm seeing a whole new side to Owen Hunt this morning."

"Whatever," Owen moaned. Amelia smiled at his pathetic state and messy hair. As crotchety as he was, he was also irresistibly adorable.

* * *

Amelia told Oliver and Bronwyn that she needed to take them with her to the hospital and she urged them to get dressed. She picked up the babies, changed them and dressed them in coordinating but not matching outfits. As they headed to the Enclave, she realized the two older kids with her had not eaten. "Why don't you guys grab some fruit and I'll pour some cereal into containers for you," Amelia suggested.

"Daddy really, really doesn't like it when we try to do that on the way to school," Oliver informed his mother. "He says it makes too much of a mess in the car."

"Well, Daddy is super sick so I'm overruling him. He doesn't have it in him to stand up to me," Amelia joked as she tickled Oliver's tummy.

After parking in Owen's reserved spot, Amelia walked to the back of the car to grab the stroller. Once the stroller was set up, she unbuckled each baby and moved them from the car. After unbuckling the older two kids, she instructed Bronwyn to hold on to the side of the stroller and asked Oliver to hold her hand.

When the elevator arrived, Jackson was already in it. He greeted them, saying, "Well, hello happy Hunt family. Where's the rest of the crew?"

Bronwyn nearly dislocated her neck bending it to look up at Jackson as she shared, "Daddy… well… he's barfing bad. So…ummm… so we came for medicine."

Amelia smiled as Jackson glanced at her, "Everything ok?"

"He has a perfed eardrum and another about to burst," she explained.

"You know that I'm also an ENT, right? Want me to stop over and have a look?" he offered.

Amelia responded, "That's kind of you. I was just going to grab some numbing drops and an oral antibiotic. Is there more to it than that?"

"Well, only if the membrane doesn't heal up in a few weeks. What were you going to prescribe?" Jackson asked as the group reached the pharmacy floor and stepped out of the elevator.

Amelia cocked her head toward Jackson and explained, "I was going to pump him full of amoxicillin and fill his ears with benzocaine drops."

"Those are the standards," Jackson acknowledged as he pulled his prescription pad from his pocket and began to write. "These will work better, though. Here, aurodex and ciprodex will kick those infections to the curb. The aurodex has benzocaine and also included antipyrine, so it will numb the canal and lessen inflammation. Ciprodex is an antibiotic that includes a steroid. He doesn't have any drug allergies, right?"

"Correct," Amelia confirmed. "Thanks, Jackson."

"Sure. I'm more than happy to come by after my shift. Why don't I plan on that, just to have a quick look," he gently asserted. Amelia agreed and Jackson proceeded to his original destination. After turning in the prescriptions, she asked the pharmacist to page her when the meds were ready. Sitting in the crowded hallway waiting with 4 kids didn't sound particularly appealing.

The ER was just around the corner and she thought she'd check to see if she could squirrel away in an empty exam room while she waited. Kepner smiled when she saw Amelia, "How's Dr. Hunt? Any better?"

"Poor guy. Nasty double ear infection and a perfed membrane," Amelia shared.

Bronwyn added, "And he is super, duper, luper crabby."

"That's not fun," April responded to Bronwyn. "Are you helping Mommy wait for Daddy's medicine?"

"Mmmm Hmmm," Bronwyn confirmed. "I'm being extra good to be a helper."

"Excellent," April smiled.

"Any chance we can take over an empty room for a bit while we wait?" Amelia requested.

"Oh, absolutely. Exam 6 is open for sure," April suggested. Then she turned to Oliver and Bronwyn and asked, "Do you guys like stickers?" They both nodded enthusiastically. "If it's ok with your mom, I'm pretty sure I have some stickers over at that desk. Should we go see?"

"Mommy?" Oliver begged. Amelia nodded and mouthed a thank you to April.

* * *

At the desk, everyone recognized Oliver and Bronwyn as the Chief's kids and fussed over them. Derek stopped at the desk and garbled out oodles of medspeak to a nurse as he ordered tests and medications for a patient.

Bronwyn pretended to clear her throat to get his attention, "Um… Uncle Derrrrrrrrek," she droned.

Derek looked up from the paperwork he was approving and beamed, "How is my favorite 4-year-old, red-headed niece?"

"Mostly good," Bronwyn offered.

Derek concluded his directions to the nurse and then walked around the desk to hug Bronwyn, wondering aloud, "Only mostly good?"

"Well, see… it's like this," Bronwyn began as she flung her arms to her sides, "Daddy… he's… ummm…"

"Barfing non-stop like crazy," Oliver interjected before returning his focus to a game on a hospital iPad.

"Aaaaaaaannnnnnnddddd is hella crabby," Bronwyn shared.

Derek looked up at Kepner, who was laughing, "Hella?"

"It means very or really," April explained.

"Oh," Derek nodded. "So, Bronwyn, where's your Mommy? Or did your sick daddy just drop you off here so he could rest?"

"No, silly! Mommy and the babies are in a megsamening room waiting for Daddy's medicine to be ready," Bronwyn told him.

"Exam 6," Kepner offered.

"Oliver, let's take your sister and go find your mom," Derek offered. "You can bring the iPad." Derek led the kids down a few hallways to a nearly unused exam room hidden back in a corner.

"Hi, Amy," Derek grinned as he hugged his sister, "I hear Owen's hella barfing and crabby."

"Hella barfing? That doesn't make sense, Derek. Stop trying to sound cool," she joked as she shoved his shoulder.

Derek looked a little pouty and explained, "But Kepner said it meant 'really' or 'very'."

"It does, but it sounds weird modifying barfing. Don't go there. You'll show your age," Amy teased. "Anyway, what's your story?"

"I was just finishing up a neuro consult when these children spotted me and said hello," Derek explained. "You have time for coffee? My treat."

"That's a bit more of an adventure than I'm up for at the moment, but thanks. However, I'll take you up on that offer during my next shift. We have some things to sort out, you and I," Amelia hinted.

Derek chose to ignore his sister's comment for the time being and returned to Owen and his illness. "Is this the first time you've had to deal with him being sick? That's kind of a rite of passage in a marriage."

"Yes, it is. He's hella crabby," Amelia smirked. "The five of us will need to brace ourselves before we head back home."

"He's that fun when he's sick, huh?" Derek laughed. "In all the time I've known him, I don't think I've ever seen him sick."

"Not particularly fun and certainly helpless. I'm loving every minute of it," Amelia added sarcastically. Amelia's pager sounded as a message from the pharmacy arrived. "Looks like the meds are ready. Can you go grab them for me or stay here with the brood while I pick up his prescriptions?"

"Why don't you go settle the babies into the car and I'll bring my two assistants and the meds out to your car for you?" Derek offered.

"Thanks," Amelia smiled as she began to push the stroller out of the room.

"Yeah, sometimes I'm a really nice brother," Derek grinned proudly as he raised his voice toward Amelia as she headed down the hall. Full of little sister attitude, Amelia thought to herself, _Yeah, when you aren't being a jerk of a boss you're not so bad._


	61. Working This Out

**_Chapter 61: Working This Out_**

_Owens' Perspective _

The antibiotics had been working in Owen's system just over 48 hours and he was back to feeling human. Staying home from his scheduled shift on Tuesday and resting all day Wednesday had given Owen plenty of time to slow down, ponder, and take stock. By the time he arrived at the hospital at 6pm on Wednesday, Owen was looking forward to being busy and not having to think. He wanted to stop being so aware of what a jerk he'd been on Monday, both in general and to Amelia.

On Monday, Amelia's first day back at the hospital after months away, Owen had been so tense. Deep down, he had been lovingly concerned for Amelia on her first day back. He wanted her to have a wonderful shift, but the unfolding of her day seemed to be more and more miserable each time he encountered her. On his own front, the ER had been a nightmare to manage as it stacked up to the point that doctors were treating patients in the hallway. Then before he and Amelia had even arrived for their shifts, they had somehow completely forgotten about summer break when they spent hours trying to figure out childcare and how they could possibly balance their new lives with Amelia working.

Owen knew for certain that he wanted to offer the first overture toward reconciliation, but he wasn't sure how to begin patching everything up with Amelia. Monday had been a disappointment on many levels. As he replayed the day over and over in his mind, he continued to be certain that Monday had taken two to tango. Sure, he'd been out of line. There was absolutely, positively no doubt about that. However, Amelia had her share of missteps throughout the day as well.

On a minor level, Owen was miffed about two of the texts. The bitchy text stating he'd been an ass seemed to have come out of nowhere, and she'd sent that text right after he'd told her he didn't feel well. Then when he'd sent his final text about needing her help, she ignored it and never responded. In light of his behavior that day and the crap he'd pulled, he could easily blow them off. Owen knew people fought, they said words in the heat of the moment, and they ignored each other. Really, he knew that he needed to simply forget about the texts.

However, on another level, Owen was deeply and honestly concerned. After processing his thoughts repeatedly, he couldn't get past the fact that she'd excused herself from any responsibility toward their family for three hours without any discussion, without confiding in him, or without at least simply chatting with him about it. Even deeper than the three hours, though, she'd failed to be honest with him about her needs. Rather than risking vulnerability with her husband, she fled. She hid. She ran away… at least temporarily. Why couldn't she trust him with her pain? His heart was shattered. He wasn't angry, he was hurt, fearful, and perplexed.

Listing Amelia's missteps in his head was far easier than considering his own. Utilizing his analytical skills and his tendency to overthink his worries, Owen forced himself to categorize his errors. In addition to unconsciously falling into unwelcome assumptions about gender roles, he had been insensitive and overly critical. He hated even admitting to himself that those words fit his behavior. Admitting and apologizing for them to Amelia was going to take great resolve and a submission of his ego.

He regretted the way he'd barked orders and demanded status updates when the ER was bursting. He knew full well that better options for interacting with staff and with his wife existed. When Amelia first arrived on the ER floor Monday morning, Owen was so slammed that he barely even greeted her. He had also been unreasonably impatient when she hadn't arrived for the consult in curtain 3 according to his timeline. Only later did he learn that she'd been the only doctor to engage Mr. Strauss enough to fully assess his condition and discover that the poor man had experienced both a heart attack and stroke.

For some reason unknown even to himself, Owen had been particularly critical toward Amelia on her first day back. When she mumbled about Derek's instructions that her surgeries would need to be observed, Owen's reaction was overblown. He acted like a drill sergeant yelling at a recruit, rather than like a professional chief redirecting a colleague respectfully. Later, he not only questioned her medication orders mid-trauma, but he pointed them out to Derek in front of a roomful of people.

Although he disliked it, Owen was aware that he sometimes held troublesome expectations related to gender roles. While professionally supportive of female colleagues, he caught himself in a more traditional mindset in his own marriages. With Cristina, he often found himself expecting to have the last word even if she refused to embrace his habit. His latent and subtle sexism had sometimes been behind their conflicts. Now, with Amelia, he realized that she'd been willing to work just half-time, but he hadn't even considered reducing his workload. He had also insisted that the childcare routine be tried for a few weeks and reassessed if needed – an insistence that he declared without conversing with her about it. Deep down and although he didn't say it aloud, Owen knew that his assumption was that Amelia would reassess her schedule if changes were necessary.

On the positive side, Owen was keenly aware that he had attempted to mend fences twice on Monday and that Amelia had snapped back at him without pause. Then, with Derek, Owen had redirected the brain bleed surgery so Amelia wouldn't have to leave the girls in order to consult on the patient's position. Although he didn't want to share Derek's doubts with Amelia, Owen also knew that he had risen to his wife's defense when Derek expressed concern that Amelia was not ready to return.

* * *

_Amelia's perspective_

Even on Thursday, three days later, Amelia was still thinking about how Monday had been spectacularly rotten. After many months away from surgery, she had been admonished by Owen for expressing frustration and had been humiliated by her brother who insisted her surgeries be supervised. Owen had also questioned her medication orders in front of a roomful of staffers. Although she let it pass in the moment, she was frustrated that Owen questioned her so publicly. Furthermore, she'd known exactly what she was ordering and why, but resigned to his suggestion because they were in the midst of a trauma.

Having had time to play the day over in her head, she concluded that Monday was really about more than just Monday's challenges. Her first day back at the hospital had been a tipping point where the transformations and shifts of the last year became sharply obvious and weighed heavily on her at once. Deep down, she realized that she didn't want to discuss her feelings with Owen while she was attempting to sort them out because he might question or challenge her as she processed aloud. She just wanted to be heard, not fixed or assessed. Underneath it all, she was afraid that trying to balance motherhood and medicine was going to be too challenging and she feared she had no idea how to do it well. Experiencing so much pressure, she was tempted to escape and to drink.

Although she had taken care of herself on Monday afternoon by stepping away to recalibrate and by going to a meeting, she admitted to herself that she'd basically abandoned Owen and assumed he would handle their home life on his own all afternoon. In her self-absorption, she'd forgotten that she and Owen were a team. She regretted not being more aware of _their _needs and being far too focused on _her _needs. Even so, being open with him about her needs was a challenge for Amelia. His tendency to tend to her was endearing but also occasionally nudged her to not disclose her struggles. She wanted so badly to be seen by people, even by her husband, as competent, confident, and resilient.

In the end, the time laughing with Torres and the conversation at the AA meeting had balanced out the insanity. Amelia was thankful that she took those opportunities to blow off steam and to gain a better perspective. Going to AA helped her see for herself that she needed to step out of her pity party and widen her scope. By beginning to do so, Amelia noted that she needed to apologize to Owen.

* * *

_Scheduling the Summit_

On Thursday morning, Amelia had called Patricia to find out how Owen's 24-hour shift was unfolding. By the time she called, he was rounding toward Hour 15. Patricia joked that she was afraid to jinx Owen's luck by admitting that his shift had been manageable. He had even been able to sleep uninterrupted from 8pm – 2 am and again from 3:30am – 8am.

About an hour after Amelia's call, Owen leaned against a hallway wall after scrubbing out of a surgery. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Amelia that read, _Not going to need to sleep when I get home. Can we talk and work everything out? O. _Since Monday, the couple had respectfully co-existed but not authentically communicated. Owen's ear infections had only complicated matters and Amelia's patient and attentive care for him had served to increase his guilt about the mistakes he'd made on Monday.

Amelia's phone buzzed on the counter while she was upstairs putting the babies down for their morning nap. When Amelia returned to the kitchen, Bronwyn looked up from a coloring book and mentioned that the phone was making noise. After reading Owen's text, Amelia chuckled lightly, realizing that she and Owen were focused on the same goal. Her plan had been to surprise him at lunchtime, but she decided to set the surprise aside and give him a heads up instead. She wrote, _I'd like to work things out. could come to hosp at lunch._

Owen was relieved that Amelia also wanted to talk. He responded, _how about we meet in 3230 and go from there? Won't be disturbed. _3230 was a small on-call room set aside only for attendings. He thought the room was the best option for the two of them to converse uninterrupted.

Laughing, Amelia assumed Owen had something other than conversation on his mind. After careful thought, she wrote, _we're both talking about working out…Do you mean verbally or physically? Let's plan on that order, eh?_

Owen chuckled as he read and clarified, _meant verbally, but both will do. 3230 at 1300? XXo_

_See you then,_Amelia confirmed.

* * *

_Truth Be Told_

Amelia rested her head and upper body on a pile of pillows while she gazed at the ceiling of Room 3230 and waited for Owen to show up. The quiet surrounding her was a welcome change from the rush of the hospital and from the playful chaos at home. Owen slowly opened the door and saw her. He grinned and greeted her, "Hi, Mia."

Without sitting up, Amelia turned her head toward the door and smirked. "Hi."

With a hint of hesitation, Owen sat along the foot of the bed that Amelia occupied. He leaned back against the wall and grinned. She met his eye and mirrored his expression. Slowly, Amelia scooted up, so she was sitting more upright and leaning against the pillows. Simultaneously, they both uttered words about not knowing where to begin. Then they both invited the other one to go first.

Gently laughing and without exchanging words, they held their fists up and played Rock-Paper-Scissors. They both chose scissors. Owen joked, "Yep, both surgeons, huh?" They tried again. He showed a flat hand and Amelia had a fist. Owen reached over and wrapped his hand around her fist. He brought it to his lips, kissed her hand and began, "I'm sorry. If I could redo Monday, I would." Amelia grinned subtly and slowly closed her eyes.

"I've dissected the day multiple times. I know I crossed the line more than once, but I also know I was hurt too," he began. After looking down at the bed and then up at the door, Owen returned his gaze to Amelia and added, "I was abrupt. Insensitive, overly critical, and sexist." Owen continued to unfold his categories and admit his errors with honesty. He detailed examples in each category and disclosed that he was ashamed to admit the unconscious sexism that had informed some of his behavior.

Amelia listened to his apologies and descriptions before intervening with, "Not everything you did on Monday was horrible, and it wasn't just you that screwed up along the day." Smiling, Owen agreed and mentioned how he'd been rebuffed when he had tried to reach out to Amelia on Monday. He decided not to mention his conversations with Derek, instead stating vaguely, "I had your back more than it appeared I did." Then he concluded his general overview by saying, "I have more I want to say, but I'd rather hear from you a little."

"First off, will you come lay down beside me? I feel like we're miles apart with you sitting down there," Amelia shared. She adjusted herself so she was back to resting her back and head on the pile of pillows. Owen joined her, laying on his side and supporting his head with his bent arm. Amelia spoke about how fear undergirded her behavior on Monday. Rather than focusing on specifics, she chose to speak in generalities and share the emotions that had played a role in her day.

Owen added, "It hurt that you decided to pour your heart out to Torres and to the AA group rather than to me. I want to be here for you. I felt abandoned physically by your absence and relationally by your talks with everyone but me. I hope next time, you'll let me in a little deeper in the moment," Owen confided.

Amelia reached her hand out and stroked Owen's cheek, "I was so self-absorbed that I didn't consider that perspective at all. I just wanted to bounce my words and pain off others, so I had it sorted out before we talked. Honestly, Owen, although well-intended, there are times you try to fix or analyze for me rather than just listen to me. I needed to simply be heard before I could go deeper. Then I got home, and I'd planned on us being able to talk once the kids were in bed. But then you were sick, and you were still miserable on Tuesday and now, well… here we are."

"Here we are," Owen repeated with a soft grin. He locked his eyes on her face and admitted that he interpreted Amelia's Monday afternoon absence as a form of escape. "I wish that instead of fleeing _from _me, you could have trusted me enough to be vulnerable _with _me. Then again, with the way I bellowed at you and treated you, maybe I didn't deserve one iota of your presence or attention. I just wish we'd been able to talk along the way, to be honest in the moment. This routine has happened between us before - it's like we have to let everything crescendo to some full volume overture before we can sit down and confirm that we're even playing the same piece."

"If I would have looked at you in the ER and shared that I found your admonishment offensive, do you really think you would have listened at that moment?" Amelia inquired.

"Probably not," Owen admitted. "From my end, I have to be honest and say that I did disclose how I felt in the moment when we were texting, and your return texts weren't particularly understanding or compassionate."

"That is a very kind Owen Hunt way of saying that I was a snarky bitch. And, you're right. I was," Amelia responded.

"I'm more concerned that you basically took off without any discussion and assumed I'd keep all the balls in the air," Owen stated.

"I did," Amelia nodded. "I was so furious with the way you and Derek had treated me that I was ready to rage like the Tasmanian Devil, and scream in your face, and pound on your chest. I shared with Torres that I think we all became so used to tending me when I was on bedrest that we all forgot about the woman I was and am."

Amelia looked toward the corner of the room and breathed in and out a few times before looking him in the eye and declaring, "You forgot who I am, Owen."

He responded, "Yeah. I did."

"You treated me like a fragile flower that couldn't stand on my own."

"You're right. I did."

"You humiliated me more than once. You humiliated me in front of staffers."

"I know," Owen confirmed. "Will you forgive me anyway? Even though I was an ass? Even though I don't deserve to be forgiven?"

Amelia stared at Owen with a subtle hint of compassionate and gratitude. His willingness to own his mistakes spoke to her. Slowly, Amelia responded, "Yep, I will."

Owen mimicked Amelia's structure and stated, "Mia, you abandoned me with the kids without any discussion or conversation."

"I did," she admitted.

"You turned to others and shared your heart, which broke mine."

"I know."

"You mentioned earlier that we could… uh… physically work out after relationally working out," Owen smirked with a sly reminder as he leaned in closer and placed his hand on her arm.

"Yes. I did," she grinned. "Shall we forgive each other even though we're both imperfect and always will be?"

"I think so," Owen smiled.

"You want to have passionate, emotion-filled make up sex?" Amelia inquired as she smiled widely and raised her eyebrows.

"I do," Owen growled suggestively as he moved on top of her and began tearing off her clothes.


	62. Shepherdess is Back!

**_Chapter 62: Shepherdess is Back!_**

_June 10 _

Before the last shift of her first week back, Amelia sat down with Derek for a heart to heart conversation. She was ready to clearly assert herself to the Head of Neurosurgery and demand that she be trusted with surgeries more complex than aneurysm clips. Her goal was to do so professionally rather than as a pissed sister. By sharing in the beginning that she appreciated his concern for both her and his department, Amelia stressed that she was ready to return to his previous expectations of her abilities.

In order to persuade him, she invited him to challenge her, "Provide the details of _any _neuro case you can imagine or have ever encountered, and, without any prep, I will provide an initial assessment and plan right here and now," Derek, up for the challenge, rattled off four different scenarios. He was sure that she would be stumped at least a little by each one. After all, he knew that each of those cases had stumped him when he had encountered each one.

Yet once again, his little sister shocked him. After flawlessly providing solid and impressive responses, she suggested they undergo a similar process in the skills lab. Derek was reminded that Amy was no longer his baby sister in need of protection, and he stated that she did not have to prove herself in the lab. She had successfully convinced him that she could handle any neurosurgery that arose. In response, she promised to prove to him that she was the same surgeon who had saved Nicole Herman's life.

While a part of her had wanted to scream and yell at her sometimes arrogant and all-knowing brother, Amelia was proud of herself for having kept an even temper throughout their conversation. As their time together came to a close and they prepared to return to their responsibilities, the sibling part of her wanted to leap up and say, "Ha! See! Remember that I know what the hell I'm doing, jerk!" Instead, she settled for imagining the scene in her head as she told him she'd see him later.

* * *

_Monday, June 20_

After two weeks back at work, Amelia's demeanor at the hospital had returned to determined and confident. Now entrusted with more responsibility, she was ready to more fully rediscover the part of herself that she had set aside while on bedrest and maternity leave. Running ORs and leading traumas once again energized her, and she felt that she was once again thriving in her career.

When Amelia arrived for her shift one Monday morning, she received a note from Derek stating that he would be bogged down in meetings and wanted her to answer any pages for consults until he was available. An hour into her shift, Webber paged and requested a consult on a 32-year-old male, Jason Ball. Jason had been experiencing vague symptoms such as dizziness, moodiness, weakness, nausea, and constant headaches.

After Jason's bloodwork ruled out any obvious diagnoses, Richard went a step deeper and ordered a head CT. He became concerned when the scans came back showing three tumors. Two were relatively small – less than the size of a pencil eraser – while one had the diameter somewhere between a quarter and a fifty-cent piece.

Amelia arrived and found Richard staring blankly at a monitor. "Have a seat," he suggested as he tilted his head to the right. As she joined him, Richard pointed the top of his pen at the image of the larger tumor, "See right there? What's that look like to you?"

"I'm pretty sure you've found an astrocytoma. See the uneven edges? Looks like a Grade II or Grade III to me. Do you have any previous CTs or MRIs as a baseline?" Amelia inquired.

"No. Poor kid is only 32. Jason Ball. Just got married. I've treated his family for years," Richard shared sadly.

Amelia's eyes widened with wonder and anticipation as she studied the tumors. Flipping between various angles and image sizes, Amelia couldn't wait to come face to face with the larger tumor. She pointed at it and observed, "I don't see any reason why we can't get in there and remove most if not all of this monster. It's actually looks like a fun one with the little legs sprouting off the jagged edges," she described as she motioned her fingers in the air. "Worst case scenario, the patient's looking at cancer and some follow up chemo or radiation. We won't know for sure until we get in there."

"So, you think you can help him?" Richard questioned as he sought confirmation.

Looking at Richard with an uneven smile and indignant eyes, Amelia nodded, "Absolutely."

"Great," Richard sighed with relief.

Amelia inquired, "How long has he been symptomatic?"

"Not long. Not long at all," Richard explained.

"Hmmm…" Amelia pondered aloud. "The astrocytoma could be rapid growing then. If that's the case, it might be infiltrating or getting ready to infiltrate into surrounding tissue. When can I meet this guy and massacre the uninvited three amigos squatting in his brain?"

Richard grinned. He appreciated Amelia's unique style and her tendency to personalize brain tumors. He offered, "No time like the present. How soon can you operate?"

"How quickly can he sign a consent form?" she asked as she stood up to head to the patient's room.

* * *

After she and Richard spent an hour with Jason and his wife, Amelia was fairly certain the couple was going to opt for surgery. She had explained to them that she saw three options: (1) she could go in and remove only the large tumor or the parts of it she could access without causing damage. In this scenario, she would leave the smaller tumors alone and watch them over time; (2) she could attempt to remove all three tumors as completely as possible; or, (3) they could wait and see if any of the tumors were growing and, if so, how rapidly they were growing.

With the first two options, the standard risks of surgery were a reality. Additionally, the surgeries would be complex and 6-10 hours long depending on factors that wouldn't be clear until the tumors were exposed. Being under anesthesia for an extended period of time always brought risks with it; however, removing all three tumors surgically was the ideal option if the goal was to eradicate them completely. Option 1 would address the most immediate concern and would involve a shorter surgery. Even so, the risk of waiting before addressing the smaller tumors could prove beneficial or detrimental – the odds were 50-50 either way. Option 2 would provide the most risk but also the most likely chance at a full recovery.

Amelia had explained to the couple that even though Option 3 seemed safer, it definitely presented its own risks. The possibility and potential speed of tumor growth were the chief considerations. If the larger tumor was fast growing, it could infiltrate healthy brain tissue in just a day or two. Regardless of the rate of growth, waiting could result in any tumor becoming less operable if it expanded. Having more time to study and analyze the tumors was potentially a benefit of this option. There was a very small possibility that the tumors would not grow. If any of them did grow, Jason's symptoms could become more pronounced; if there was no growth, his symptoms could remain the same and be treated with various medications.

If the couple chose Option 3, then they would need to consider if they wanted to have a biopsy performed and if they were willing to take the risk of bleeding that a biopsy would create. If the biopsy showed a malignancy, radiation or chemotherapy could be considered before proceeding with surgical options.

Although she did not tell the couple her preferences, Amelia personally hoped the couple would choose Option 2. She knew that even if they chose Option 1, she would at least have an opportunity to extricate the larger and trickier tumor that had sprouted legs. Secretly, the non-surgical option was Amelia's last choice.

When Amelia left at the end of her shift on the 20th, the couple had not yet decided which option to pursue. Before promising to check in with the couple the next morning, she provided them with her cell number and encouraged them to call her that night if they had any questions. While the angst-ridden couple considered their options, Amelia hid her enthusiasm deep inside. She couldn't wait to cut into Jason Ball's skull and save his life.

* * *

_Tuesday, June 21_

The next morning, Amelia was awoken by a call on her cell phone. Richard had arrived at the hospital particularly early and learned that Jason and his wife had decided upon Option 2.

"I scheduled the surgery in OR 1 for 9:00am. Will that work for you?" Richard asked.

Amelia beamed as she began walking through the surgery in her head, "Absolutely. I'll be in soon. Can you get Edwards to prep him?"

After hanging up the phone, Amelia looked over at her sleeping husband. Compared to his expressions on the day she diagnosed his ear infections, he looked so peaceful. She brushed some of his hair into place with her fingers before heading downstairs to grab the eardrops that were in the fridge.

As Amelia walked, she made a mental note to call Lynne. According to their complex master schedule, Amelia and Owen were slated to be with all 5 kids from 3:30pm forward. If Lynne would be willing to extend her hours and help Owen with the kids that afternoon, Amelia would not feel quite so guilty about scheduling a surgery that would keep her away into the evening. A tinge of anxiety coursed through Amelia because this was the first instance since her return to work that she'd needed to extend her scheduled hospital hours. Deep down, she knew Owen would understand. A part of her, however, worried that such changes would complicate the delicate balance she, Owen, and Lynne shared.


	63. Simba Goes to the Vet

**_Chapter 63: Simba Goes to the Vet_**

_June 21 _

"Errrrrr…I hate these damn drops," Owen whined as Amelia placed the last of his prescription drops in his ear.

Amelia rolled her eyes and grinned, glad that they had finally reached the last day of her big baby's meds. Over the past two weeks, she found herself thinking that she'd rather have all 5 kids sick than Owen. Thank God he didn't get sick often.

"They're weird when they bubble and crackle, aren't they?" she responded, trying her best to be supportive and understanding.

"Yes. And they're cold. It makes me want to shutter," Owen whined.

Amelia laughed; she simply couldn't contain herself any longer.

"What?" Owen asked with a slight chuckle.

Amelia took in a breath and smiled from ear to ear. She took in another breath and decided to blurt out her thoughts, "If I could tickle you right now without the chance of those drops dripping out, I would." She laughed and added, "You have got to be the whiniest, biggest baby of a patient I've ever treated."

As his head lay stationary on the pillow waiting for the drops to be absorbed, he grinned with guilt and moved his eyes as far left as possible hoping to be able to see his wife. He could just barely capture a glimpse of her as she sat on the bed behind his back. Estimating logistics as best as he could, he threw his left arm around her. He brought her down over the side of his body and began tickling her.

"It's really not fair, I can lay here and tickle you even if you can't take your chances and tickle me," he teased as she laughed. He looked at her softly as he stopped running his fingers along her side. "Thank you for putting up with me. I'll admit it – I'm a better doctor than I am a patient."

Bursting out with a surprised gasp, Amelia retorted, "You might want to find a better way to prop up your doctoring abilities. Comparing your professional skills to your behavior as a patient sets a pretty low bar, my friend."

"You're rotten!" Owen exclaimed as he left his mouth agape in mock surprise and again tickled her briefly and gently.

Amelia wiggled and giggled before leaning toward his face and kissing him, "I love you, Major Baby."

"I love you, Nurse Ratchet," he expressed as he kissed her in return and ran his hand through her hair.

Playfully, Amelia grabbed a handful of Owen's hair and warned, "You might want to be careful about that nickname. We still have the other ear to fill with drops." By this point, she had climbed over Owen and slid onto her side so she was facing him.

The couple's smiles faded as they grew serious and took in the sight of one another. Owen, his head still resting flat on its side, rubbed Amelia's shoulder and sighed, "Do you ever wish we could just escape? I adore our life, but I miss it just being us." He chuckled and continued, "I even kind of miss the trailer…or at least the times we shared there."

"It's still there on Derek's property, you know. As far as I know, it's just sitting there lonely and empty," Amelia volunteered.

"What are you saying?" Owen flirted with a suggestive tone.

Amelia smiled at Owen and shook her head. "I really wasn't attempting to hint at anything. I was just reminding you that your bachelor pad was still standing."

Chuckling, Owen suggested, "If nobody's living there, it's probably been taken over by mice by now. Hell, it was nearly being taken over by mice when I lived there."

Shuttering at the thought, Amelia cautioned, "So much for trying to talk me into a night away at the trailer."

"This bed…" Owen began as he pulled Amelia gently toward him to kiss her, "will do," he continued with another kiss, "just fine." He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back as he slid his hand under the top of her PJs. Amelia's top leg intertwined between Owen's legs as she brought her hips toward his. The couple continued to kiss as they lost themselves in the moment.

"Hey, Mommy! Daddy!" Oliver announced as he swung open the bedroom door. Both dogs bounded in and Nala jumped on the bed wagging her tail.

Hands and legs quickly extracted themselves from their explorations. Owen flung the comforter over his mid-section and inquired, "What's up, buddy?"

"What were you guys doing?" Oliver asked with a scrunched-up face hinting at disgust. "Mommies and Daddies kiss in real life like they do on TV? Yuck."

Amelia laughed softly, thinking, _Oh, honey, if you only knew…_ "Ollie, we love each other. Of course, we kiss and hug."

One side of Oliver's nose and mouth turned upward as he struggled to find a response. He hesitantly continued, "You don't… ummm..." As Oliver paused, both Owen and Amelia thought to themselves silently that Ollie was attempting to put together what he'd just seen with their previous discussion about how babies were conceived. The three all gazed silently at each other for a moment before they were interrupted by Nala's bark.

"Yes, Miss Nala?" Amelia inquired as she sat up. She patted the dog while gently nudging her off the bed. "What's up, Oliver? Did you come in here for something specific or just to say good morning?"

"Something pacific, but now I can't remember it," Oliver answered.

"Spe-sif-ic," Amelia encouraged.

Oliver rolled his eyes and reminded his mom, "You know I can't say that word."

"Try it," she prodded. "Spes…"

"Oh, I remember!" Oliver shouted. "I went to feed the dogs when I woke up and Simba's bleeding."

Amelia sighed, imagining dog blood all over the downstairs, the stairway, and the bedroom carpet. She looked over at Simba licking his leg obsessively and noticed spots of blood marking his path from the hallway to his location in the bedroom. She glanced at Owen and flopped on her back.

Owen jumped out of bed and approached the dog, "Hey pal…what's up?" Simba looked at Owen cautiously. "Oliver," Owen inquired, "did you see a cut or anything or did you just notice he was bleeding?"

"He kinda growled at me when I tried to pet him, so I came up here to tell you guys about it," Oliver explained. "Is he gonna be ok, Dad?"

Leaning closer to the dog, Owen spotted a cut on the side of Simba's leg. "Mia, can you go grab my med bag?" Owen requested.

Amelia laughed and responded, "No, but I can go call the vet and throw an old blanket down in the back of the car. You're not stitching him up."

"Why not? I've seen much worse in the field and in the ER," Owen reasoned.

As she approached Owen, Amelia put her arm around him and softly set her hand on Simba's hip. In reaction and out of fear, Simba snapped in Amelia's direction and then shamefully hung his head. As she pulled her hand away and grasped Owen's hands in hers, Amelia reminded Owen, "That's why. Because these 4 hands are worth more than a vet bill."

Shrugging his shoulders in resignation, Owen agreed, "Ok. Let me get dressed and I'll take him in. Can you call the vet?" Amelia nodded as she stood up.

"Can I go?" Oliver begged. "Please, can I go too?"

"Ollie, the vet will probably just ask us to wait in the waiting room while he stitches Simba up. It's going to be pretty boring," Owen explained.

"Tell him you're a surgeon and maybe he'll let you and me be with Simba," Oliver suggested.

Owen looked at his son and placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "I can't promise you that the vet will do that, but you can come if you want." Father and son sat vigil by their beloved dog as Simba continued to lick his wound and tentatively glance at his humans. Nala walked behind Simba and began licking her mate's leg. The two dogs nuzzled their heads together before Simba set his head down and allowed Nala to care for him.

"She's kinda being his nurse, huh?" Oliver observed.

"Or his doctor," Owen suggested.

Oliver looked up at his dad and clarified, "No, the doctor would be moving around and trying to fix everything. The nurse is gentler and tries to help the patient's feelings feel better."

Owen stared at Oliver with wonder as he considered Oliver's impressions of doctors and nurses. Placing his arm around Oliver's shoulder, Owen suggested Ollie get dressed and get ready to go to the vet. Owen walked to the linen closet and found an old army blanket. He brought it into the bedroom and threw it onto the floor. "Come here, boy," Owen patted the blanket and encouraged the dog. "C'mon over here." Simba walked over to the blanket and pawed at it, attempting to make himself a nest before settling down on just the right spot.

Amelia, now showered and dressed, walked over as she towel dried her hair. "How's he doing?"

"Seems fine. He walked over here without a problem. I can't get close enough to check it out," Owen shared with concern.

"He'll be fine," Amelia reassured her husband as she pulled her hair into a quick bun. Then she set her hand on his shoulder. "The vet said to bring him in whenever you can get there. His morning schedule is light. I need to get to the hospital to prep for a surgery. What do you want me to tell Kepner?"

"Let her know I'll be in when I can. I can't imagine this will take too long," Owen smirked as he patted Amelia's hand. "What surgery do you have? I don't remember seeing one on the board when I left last night."

Not certain she wanted to start a discussion about which surgery, Amelia simply leaned down and kissed her husband goodbye. "Let me know when you get to the hospital," she urged.

* * *

Oliver and Owen arrived at the vet and took Simba inside. The vet saw them drive up and met them at the door, "Hey, guys. We've got a bleeding retriever, huh?"

As they headed to an exam room, Oliver piped up, "Did you know my dad is a surgeon?"

Owen and the vet glanced at each other and grinned, "Yep. I did know that. He's a people doctor, right?"

"I'm just saying… he's used to seeing gross blood and stuff so Simba might like it if we stay with him while you fix his cut," Oliver attempted to persuade.

Owen shrugged as the vet looked his way and mouthed, _Up to you._ The vet responded, "I agree, Oliver, I think Simba would like you beside him. We can make that happen." Oliver beamed like he had just won the lottery.

* * *

As the adults settled Simba in an exam room, the receptionist helped Oliver put on some gloves, a robe, and a mask. In the room, Owen thanked the vet for meeting Oliver's not-so-subtle request, "I really appreciate your willingness to let Oliver assist today."

"You kidding me? I love it. My dad was a vet and used to let me help out. I'm not sure how much help I was at Oliver's age, but I actually made myself useful by the time I was 12 or so."

The receptionist, bearing a sweet smile, brought Oliver to the room just as Simba's valium shot was taking effect. She had used a pair of desk scissors to shorten the paper robe and its sleeves and the mask took up nearly his whole face. Even wearing the smallest sized gloves, Oliver's hands were swimming.

"Check you out, Ollie, your first surgery," Owen smiled proudly. "Can I take a picture to show Mom?" Oliver nodded his head. Even though his smile didn't show through the mask, anyone looking at the picture could tell he was smiling by spotting the twinkle in his eyes. Owen sent the picture to Amelia with the words, _Oliver Hunt, DVM, assisting with Simba's stitches_.

When the vet began, he asked Oliver if he wanted to help shave off Simba's fur. Simba, now sedated, showed little reaction as the vet injected something to numb the area. Then the vet held Oliver's hand as they shaved around the cut. When they finished with the razor, Oliver gently patted Simba's head and talked to him reassuringly.

The vet examined the cut and guessed that the dog had caught himself on a nail or on the edge of a chain link fence. He explained each step to Oliver along the way as the wound was irrigated and stitched. The vet even let Ollie pull the needle away from the skin after the vet placed each stitch. Oliver helped with the dressing and listened carefully to the medication instructions the vet shared with Owen.

Owen drove Ollie and Simba home and provided Lynne and the kids with an update before heading to the hospital. Without a doubt, the dog would be pampered and spoiled rotten throughout the day. Internally chuckling to himself, Owen determined that the dog was a much more attractive and enjoyable patient than he had been recently.

The vet let Oliver keep the surgical mask, so Owen showed Oliver how he could tie the strings around his neck and set the mask on his chest. Proudly, Oliver wore the mask around his neck until bedtime.


	64. Excising Three Tumors

**_Chapter 64: Excising Three Tumors_**

_June 21 _

Amelia pulled her car into her parking spot at 8:30 am. She had hoped to be at the hospital an hour earlier, but Simba's bleeding adventure had unexpectedly adjusted her schedule. On her drive in, Amelia had called Lynne and begged her to stay with Owen and the kids into the evening. She also dictated a text message to Stephanie instructing her to push the surgery by 30 minutes and to use the additional 30 minutes to obtain a repeat head CT. With a 9:30 am start time, Amelia would have one more opportunity to review Jason's scans and to greet the couple before cutting.

Lynne was more than willing to accommodate Amelia's unexpected schedule shift. Her gentle and flexible nature was such a gift, but Amelia worried that Lynne would eventually tire of working for two doctors with such unpredictable lives. When Amelia shared that concern during their phone conversation, Lynne assured her that she couldn't imagine being with any other family. The three adults coordinated well with each other and the children were a true joy.

"However," Lynne added, "I have been meaning to find a time to sit down with you and Dr. Hunt." Even though Lynne had just assured her that she had no intention of leaving, Amelia's heart sank.

"Absolutely," Amelia confirmed. "Anything we can chat about now?"

"I hope I don't sound presumptuous, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, but it seems like additional help could really ease the shared overload we are all experiencing," Lynne observed.

Amelia was a bit shocked. She had no problem with Lynne's suggestion, she'd just never considered hiring another person. "Owen and I would be more than happy to brainstorm about that. Do you have a particular position or set of responsibilities in mind?"

"I have a few different ideas. Perhaps a college student could help with errands and shuffling the children to their practices and events. Another option would be to hire someone to clean and cook. Between the three of us, I'm sure we could consider a bevy of options," Lynne expressed.

"I'm just pulling in at the hospital. Let me chat with Owen and we'll definitely arrange a time soon when the three of us can talk," Amelia concluded.

* * *

As she hopped out of her car and walked to the hospital entrance, she received an adorable text from Owen showing Ryder all robed and masked._ Ryder Hunt, DVM, assisting with Simba's stitches_. Laughing at the sight, Amelia forwarded the picture to her email, so she'd remember to have a print made for her desk.

"Amelia," Derek called when he saw his sister enter the lobby.

"Hiya, Derek. What's your scoop this fine morning?" she asked as she continued walking toward the OR.

Derek paused and looked at Amelia thoughtfully, before remarking, "I understand you have a Grade 2 or 3 astrocytoma on your hands this morning. I… I wasn't notified about that and found out when I reviewed the board just now."

"And that's a problem, because….?" Amelia asked, not accustomed to clearing her schedule with Derek.

Smirking, Derek hesitated and then revealed, "I'm usually made aware of any neurosurgery that will exceed 4-5 hours. Maybe that practice began while you were gone. It doesn't mean I necessarily approve or deny…just that I'm made aware and consult on the case."

"Are you concerned about my surgical abilities or my aptitude?" Amelia queried.

"Not at all," Derek assured, just slightly anxious about confronting Amelia so soon after their recent conversation.

Amelia looked him in the eye, "Did you want to assist?"

Attempting to hold back his slightly offended response, Derek sputtered, "No."

"Alrighty then. Well, looks like I'll be clogging up an OR today for 6-10 hours and won't be available for other departmental needs, Chief," Amelia shared as she smirked and patted his back. Then she turned to enter the room where she planned to review Jason's latest scans.

Derek, dumbfounded, stood still in the hallway alone attempting to figure out what had just occurred. He thought to himself, _Well, that didn't go as I'd planned. I guess Hurricane Amelia is on her way back._

Amelia entered the room and Stephanie already had the scans displayed and ready for review. "Which tumor will we address first, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt?" the resident asked.

"Good question, Edwards. Where would you begin and why?" Amelia inquired.

"Given the risk of extended anesthesia, I would begin with the astrocytoma," Edwards offered.

Amelia nodded and asked, "And what if you had to close unexpectedly before examining the smaller tumors?"

"Um… I suppose a follow up surgery could be considered once the patient was stable," Edwards guessed.

"And if one of the smaller tumors was actually causing more symptoms? Would you still begin with the larger one?" Amelia challenged.

Edwards, hunching that Amelia was seeing something that Stephanie was not, sought clarification, "Is that the case in this instance?"

"Take a look at the scans from 3 days ago and compare them to today's scans. What do you notice?" Amelia directed.

Stephanie studied the scans and tried to figure out what she could possibly be missing. Amelia encouraged her to hone in on Tumor Two and enlarge the shot. "Tumor Two seems to have grown and sprouted tentacles," Stephanie discovered.

"What about Tumor 3?" Amelia hinted.

"Tumor 3 is unchanged, but the astrocytoma has grown. Not as much as Tumor Two, but its appearance has become more complex," Stephanie declared.

"We've got some expanding monsters ready to take us on," Amelia observed. "_Now _how would you order your surgery?"

"My choice would be to begin with Tumor Two, which appears to be the most aggressive. I would move on to Tumor One and conclude with Three," Stephanie surmised.

"Great plan. Jot down the slide numbers and put them in surgical order. I want two displays available during the entire surgery – one with the static views and one with the fluid motions. Of course, those are in addition to the live view of my scopes and instruments. Do you have enough time to arrange all that before we begin?" Amelia questioned.

"Sure, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt," Edwards assured her mentor. "And Dr. Shepherd-Hunt?"

"Yes?" Amelia responded.

"It's wonderful to be working with you again," Edwards smiled.

Amelia grinned and suggested, "See if you're still saying that after I've watched you excise Tumor Three." Turning around and stepping out of the room before seeing Edwards reaction, Amelia smiled as she imagined Edwards simultaneously celebrating and fainting.

* * *

After checking in on Jason and speaking one-on-one with Jason's wife, Amelia felt grounded and ready to cut. She had walked the couple through the basics of the surgery and explained the changes she observed in the latest scans. Reassuring them that leaving Option 3 behind had been a wise choice, Amelia excused herself to prep and scrub. She spoke to Richard on her way to the OR and encouraged him to join her if he so chose. He declined but mentioned he would be popping in and out of the gallery during the day to observe.

At 9:30 exactly, Amelia entered the OR with her hands in the air and approached the nurse who stood ready to place surgical gloves on her hands. She walked over to Jason and reassured him just before the anesthesiologist sedated him. Once Jason was out, Amelia announced, "Let's do this, people," as she asked for a scalpel and began cutting. Her entire being was focused solely on this patient, his tumors, and the present moment. Nothing outside the OR was even remotely on her radar.

Throughout the process, Amelia entrusted Stephanie with increased responsibility. Edwards was ready to become more hands on with complex procedures. As Amelia operated, she thoroughly explained each step as she removed the 1st and 2nd tentacles. Handing the instruments to Edwards, Amelia encouraged her resident to remove the 3rd, 4th, and 5th tentacles of Tumor Two. When Stephanie began addressing the 6th and final tentacle, she paused and asked, "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, this one appears to be discolored and bent."

Amelia intervened and praised Edwards' observation, explaining that it had just begun to infiltrate the healthy surrounding tissue. "Time for a change of plans," Amelia announced. "Let's get an intra-operative MRI. I need more clarity about where the healthy tissue begins and ends."

"Edwards, while we are waiting for that, you have one specific, critical, and important task: keep an eye on that surgical area and tend it fully. I'm moving over to address Tumor Three so we aren't wasting time," Amelia explained.

Stephanie was honored but also tentative, responding with a slight shake in her voice, "Yes, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt."

"Are you comfortable with the task, Dr. Edwards, or do I need to call in another doctor?" Amelia pushed.

"I can handle it," Stephanie declared.

Amelia reassured her, "I'll be here the whole time. Better to ask questions you should know the answer to than neglect to ask a question and cause irreversible brain damage." Turning to the area around Tumor Three, Amelia made an initial cut and asked for the images to be placed upon the screens.

"Dr. Shepherd-Hunt?" Owen's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Dr. Hunt, as I live and breathe," Amelia flirted with a fake Southern accent as she easily began to remove Tumor Three.

Owen smirked and attempted not to laugh as he pressed the speaker button again, "Good morning."

"How's Simba?" Amelia asked with concern as she kept her eyes focused upon Jason's brain.

"Home, healing, and surrounded by an overly-attentive nursing staff of 3," quipped Owen. Amelia glanced up at him with a smile that he could see in her eyes.

Clipboard and pen in hand, Owen cleared his throat and requested, "Can you give me a summary of current status please? Am I seeing two open surgical areas with only one attending present?"

"You are indeed, Chief," Amelia confirmed. "Initial scans showed that Tumor Two was well contained and bordered. This morning, a repeat scan showed significant growth. When we explored, we discovered a growth from Tumor Two has infiltrated healthy tissue. We need an iMRI stat to complete work on that area. In the meantime, I'm going to be in and out on Tumor Three within 20 minutes. Time is of the essence and I didn't want to waste it waiting for the iMRI."

"Are you in need of an additional neurosurgeon?" Owen challenged.

"I have Edwards here. She is exceptional and will be learning far more today than we bargained for. Oh – and by the way – the nanny is willing to stay with you and the kids until I return home this evening," Amelia quipped as she briefly looked up to the gallery and winked at her husband in an attempt to charm away the mild anger she sensed he held.

Owen couldn't contain a return smile and responded, "Good work, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt. On the tumors and the childcare. Thanks for the update." He shook his head in mild disbelief and stepped into the hallway as he proceeded to his next obligation before he headed home.

* * *

The iMRI was performed and showed the level of detail Amelia required. As long as the scans were being done, she was able to view detail on both of the complex tumors. Once she verbally reviewed the findings on Tumor Two with Edwards, Amelia relinquished her instruments and placed them in Stephanie's hands. Amelia moved over and announced, "Edwards, you're up. Begin to excise the growth. Take your time and think through your process. Walk me through each step," Amelia commanded.

Stephanie, terrified and eager, spoke haltingly sharing her first three steps and seeking reassurance before beginning. Encouraged by Amelia's initial confirmation, Stephanie moved on to the next steps and requested, "Samii knife, please." A moment later, like a practiced surgeon, Edwards ordered, "Vessel clamp," then later, "microforceps."

In the gallery, Wilson was ready to burst out of her skin. She grabbed Alex's arm as she smiled and watched her friend succeed in the OR. Alex leaned over and mumbled, "No screaming. There's no Medical Cheerleader position, ok? Now calm down." Then he grinned at her, admiring her joy. Webber leaned his elbows on his knees and witnessed Edwards' skilled and precise technique.

After 90 minutes of delicate and intense effort, Edwards had successfully removed all of the tumor tissue without even a tiny nick in the surrounding healthy brain matter. "Edwards, I think I can die and go to heaven," Amelia jested, "You've proven yourself to be a neurosurgeon today."

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt," Stephanie uttered as she glanced quickly up at Jo.

Wilson leaned toward Alex and asked, "Awww…why don't you ever say anything that nice?" He glanced at her with a playful face and simply shrugged to bide some time while he came up with a response. Then he offered, "Well, I'm not really qualified to assess neurosurgeons, so…" Jo rolled her eyes and playfully nudged his elbow off the armrest between them.

Once the area was completely addressed, Amelia ordered, "Let's all step away for a moment. Stretch, do what you need to do to re-center. The astrocytoma awaits us, and we need to attack it with fresh eyes and renewed energy. Breathe, people. Hannah – could I have some water please?"

Hannah, a nursing assistant, untied Amelia's mask and held up a water bottle with a straw. Amelia blinked repeatedly and stretched before asking, "Edwards, you still with me? Here for the long haul?"

"Without question, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt. Ready and willing," Stephanie confirmed.

"Please note the time. Beginning Tumor One, Astrocytoma, at 16:42. Anybody who needs to be tagged out, now is an ideal time to speak up. We have at least two hours to go," Amelia instructed. "No judgment – do what you need to do." One nurse stepped away and another stepped up. Amelia looked up toward the gallery, "Dr. Webber? Dr. Wilson? Care to join us and observe?" Richard shook his head, while Alex nudged Jo to stand up and go scrub in.

At 18:30, a call from Owen was put through to the OR. "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, Dr. Hunt calling for you," Hannah announced.

"Thank you. Can you hold the phone to my ear, please?" Amelia asked.

"Yes?" Amelia answered.

Owen sought to clarify, "Am I on speaker?"

"No," Amelia promised.

"You run one hell of an OR. You are an amazing surgeon, and you are a phenomenal teacher. Great work today, Mia," Owen declared. "I just called to tell you I love you."

"Thank you, Chief," Amelia responded professionally as she beamed under her mask.

"Am I still just being heard by you?" Owen queried.

Amelia answered, "Yes."

"You're still in the OR and I know you'll want to stay until the patient regains consciousness. Since I've arranged for evening childcare, can I come buy you dinner and help you relieve your post-op stress while you wait?" Owen invited with a sultry tone.

"I'll be sure to have Hannah call you when we begin closing," Amelia promised, hiding the flirtatious conversation that was taking place. "I look forward to hearing more about all of that."


	65. Gwendolyn's Therapy Session

_**Chapter 65: Gwendolyn's Therapy Session**_

_June 22_

Both Amelia and Owen were breathless as they flopped flat onto the on-call room bed. As they laid there breathing heavily and catching their breath, Amelia mused, "Now _that_ was stress relief."

Owen chuckled and panted, "Agreed."

"Again?" Amelia smirked as she turned to look Owen in the eye.

"Again?! Give me a chance to recuperate. I'm no longer in my 20s," Owen joked as he ran his hands through his slightly sweaty hair and then kissed Amelia's forehead.

"That shows…in a good way," Amelia purred as she crawled on top of Owen and kissed him repeatedly.

Owen sunk his head into his pillow and looked at his wife quizzically, "I think…that was a compliment."

"Yes. It was." With surly undertones and sexy eyes, Amelia slowly murmured, "You're obviously far too practiced to be at an early point in your sexual career."

"So, if this doctor thing doesn't work out, I've got options, huh?" Owen jested. Grasping his wife with a bear hug, Owen held Amelia's tiny body and hummed peacefully. The post-sex relaxation filled his soul. Their connection continued to deepen as they lay together without saying a word.

A few minutes later, Owen moaned, "All night. I could lay here like this all night." Amelia, exhausted, had fallen asleep on her husband. Owen gently slid out from under her and moved onto his side. He patted her hair slowly as he dreamily gazed at his wife as he began to fade to sleep.

* * *

After a peaceful and quiet 45-minute nap, Amelia's pager sounded to let her know that the patient was about to be transported from recovery to a room. Rather than jump out of bed to rush to her patient's side, Amelia called the nurses' desk and asked them to page Edwards. Edwards was ready and able to assess the patient at this point. Amelia only wanted to go back to sleep.

"Mmmm?" Owen asked without words. Knowing him as she did, Amelia answered, "Patient is awake and headed to a room. I delegated post-op eval to Edwards." Amelia set her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. The two continued to lay beside each other silently for another few minutes.

Suddenly, and without opening his eyes, Owen wondered, "So, why don't we go home and sleep in our own bed?"

Also speaking with closed eyes, Amelia quipped, "I suppose we could, but that would involve walking down to the car, driving home, walking up our stairs, and getting in bed. After all that, I'll be wide awake."

Owen smiled even though nobody was looking at him and chuckled, "True." He turned his head and kissed Amelia's temple, which just happened to be the part of her face closest to Owen's lips. "Ok…" Owen trailed off as he surrendered to sleep once again.

* * *

The next morning, the couple began waking up at the same time as they rearranged their bodies on the small bed. Amelia mumbled, "Breakfast?"

"Sounds good," Owen agreed without moving. Meanwhile, Amelia was slowly stretching and sitting up. She looked back at Owen and laughed.

"Are you expecting me to throw on a French maid costume and bring you room service or are you going to start moving?" she asked sarcastically.

Owen chuckled with closed eyes, "I choose Option 1."

"Ha!" Amelia exclaimed. "C'mon handsome. Let's go. Get moving."

Owen held up his arm, opened one eye and grasped Amelia's arm. He drug her down beside him, pecked her on the cheek, and suggested, "In a bit. Come here. Let's just rest and then maybe you'll get that 'again' you've been waiting for."

As she snuggled on his chest, Owen wrapped his arm around his wife. Amelia mused, "You. You know the way to get what you want, don't you?"

"Mmmmm," Owen hummed as he chuckled softly.

* * *

At the Shepherd-Hunt residence, Lynne was organizing the melee and their morning. Even though it was summertime, there were dance lessons to attend at 10:00am, a summer soccer camp for Finley from 9:00-3:00, and a Zoo Camp for Oliver from 9:00 – 4:00. Once a person added in the babies and their food and sleep schedule, the day would be full until nearly dinner time. Also scheduled that afternoon was a 1:00pm appointment for Gwendolyn with the PT/OT team. The team worked with her twice a week, attempting to strengthen her leg and ensure that the muscles and area remained supple and flexible. Often, if other patients were not present and using the area, the women who worked with Gwendolyn would invite whomever brought the girls to do the same activities with Ella. Sometimes, if the schedule worked out, Bronwyn would be given a chance to work with Ella. Of course, Bronwyn relished the opportunity to be such a grown up and to ensure her sister's well-being.

Since Owen had decided to go to the hospital the previous night, the regular Wednesday schedule was in disarray. Owen and Lynne had reconfigured plans before he had left the house. As previously planned, Amelia would pick Oliver and Finley up on her way home from the hospital. Owen, however, would meet Lynne at Gwendolyn's appointment and tag her out. Normally, Wednesday afternoons were Owen's only opportunity to sleep before an overnight 24-hour shift from 6pm Wednesday to 6pm Thursday. Since Lynne had so graciously agreed to work Wednesday morning, her regular time off, Owen agreed to forego sleep from 1:00-4:00. That way, at least Lynne had a bit of the day to herself before coming back at 5pm to help Amelia with dinner and bedtime.

After completing the not-so-easy feat of ensuring all the kids were dressed and fed, Lynne piled them into the car. Finley would be dropped off first, then Oliver. Finley's soccer camp lasted the entire month, so he was well into the routine. Many of his friends were attending as well, so Finley looked forward to each day. Being 12 and being Finley, he said very little on the way to the athletic club.

Oliver, however, was speaking non-stop about the animals he had already studied earlier in the week and the animals that remained on the docket. More than any other day, Oliver was looking forward to this day because the group would be learning about and studying the chimpanzees. Sensing an affinity with their ways, Oliver eagerly awaited observing so he could learn to imitate their moves and actions.

"And then after the first few minutes, my group gets to be the first ones to watch from the upper observation deck where we can see them climbing and swinging in the trees," Oliver began without taking a breath between sentences. "Then we have snack and get to see the babies with their mama's in an area where other people don't even get to go – only we get to, and then we have free time on the jungle gym and…"

"Oliver," Lynne observed and praised, "your memory amazes me. How do you know the day's routine?"

"The teacher told us before we left yesterday," Oliver shrugged as if his recitation was nothing extraordinary. Turning to his sister, Ollie offered, "Bronwyn, next year, you gotta tell Mom and Dad that you want to go to Zoo Camp – it is super fun."

"Maybe I will," Bronwyn sighed dramatically, "as long as I can still do dancing. I want to be a dancer so I gotta keep going to that."

"What kind of dancer?" Finley asked, pressing his sister.

"One that dances, silly," Bronwyn retorted with a hint of shock. "What other kinds of dancers are there?"

"Bronwyn, there are dancers who dance in movies or plays and there are dancers who dance ballet all the time, and dancers who work at places like Disneyland, and all sorts of other dancers," Finley enlightened his sister.

"She wants to be a Disney dancer, then," Oliver responded for Bronwyn.

"Yeah, Oliver's right. I want to dance at Disneyland. Then I can be a Princess Dancer and when my legs or feet get tired, I can ride some rides and be with Mickey and Minnie and stuff," Bronwyn reasoned.

"Mamammamamamama," Gwendolyn hollered in an attempt to join the conversation.

Ella answered her with, "Gabababa, mamapapa ba." Then both twins laughed, as if they were speaking in code in their own twin language. The twins carried on their own conversation as Oliver shifted back and forth between them, asking them questions and responding to their words. Oliver absolutely loved his current spot in the car – he not only helped with the babies; he was also a safe distance away from his brother.

After dropping the boys off at their camps and settling Bronwyn in at her dance class, Lynne had an opportunity to sit down with the twins at the dance studio. Lynne placed the babies on a blanket and sat down with them as she set a container with Cheerios between them. V immediately reached for the snack and discovered she had no competition for the food. Ella was on the cusp of crawling and was on all fours rocking back and forth. Once or twice in the last few days, she'd been spotted scooting along on her stomach an inch or two. Owen took particular pride in her efforts as a potential Army recruit.

After Bronwyn's dance class, Lynne and the girls returned home. After they all ate lunch, the babies napped while Bronwyn helped Lynne tear up lettuce for a salad the family would eat at dinnertime. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, the clock indicated it was time to head to the hospital for Gwen's appointment.

* * *

"Daddy!" Bronwyn yelled as she ran to Owen as soon as Lynne and the girls entered the main doors to the hospital. Unlike his usual hospital attire, Owen was in a button down and jeans. As Owen swept Bronwyn up in his arms, Bronwyn inquired, "Why aren't you wearing doctor clothes?"

Owen chuckled and explained, "Because I'm not working until later. Right now, we're going to Gwendolyn's appointment." Setting Bronwyn down, Owen took possession of the double stroller and switched car keys with Lynne. He and his three girls walked to the PT/OT area of the hospital.

Jodi, one of the therapists, greeted them and led them back to an exam room. After measuring Gwen's range of motion and assessing her leg and foot movement, Jodi shared happy news, "Dr. Hunt, her range and strength have increased since last time we assessed them. Gwen's doing great. Are you holding her in a standing position on the floor or on your knees regularly?"

"My wife seems to have better luck with Gwen cooperating than I do," Owen admitted. "For me, she'll often just let her leg go limp. With Amelia, she seems to be bearing some weight."

"What do you do when she turns into a spaghetti noodle?" Jodi asked as she used her own term to describe Gwen's behavior.

Bronwyn interrupted with widened eyes, "She can turn into pasgetti?!"

"Not really," Owen chuckled, "it's a way to explain what she does when she lets her leg bend instead of trying to stand." Bronwyn nodded at the clarification and returned to showing Ella how to crawl.

"What do I do?" Owen began to answer Jodi. "Let's see…I guess I usually lift her up above me and play with her. Then I try again, and we repeat the same routine."

"Hmmm…I think you might be rewarding her, Dr. Hunt," Jodi observed. "I'd suggest you ignore her, look away from her, or try again to have her stand on both legs when she melts."

Owen's face saddened slightly as he claimed, "That probably won't make her very happy."

Gritting her teeth and widening her lips, Jodi countered, "True, but the play method won't help her learn to rely on her numb limb. In fact, she'll probably escalate in avoiding any challenging movements because she'll count on playing instead."

Knowing Jodi was right, but disliking her answer, Owen grimaced and grudgingly agreed.

"In fact," Jodi suggested, "let's try the shift here. I'll stand her up first and then let's have you practice your new method. We can trade Ella back and forth too, if you like."

Gwendolyn smiled and had no hesitation bearing weight on both legs when Jodi held her torso. Jodi praised the baby and they repeated the process a few times. Then, Jodi and Owen switched babies. Gwendolyn immediately let her leg go limp and Jodi reminded Owen of his new options.

Owen looked away as he continued attempting to hold her. Gwen began an unconvincing cry. "Don't look at her, just pick her back up about an inch off the surface and have her try to stand again," Jodi instructed. "Turn your gaze back to her as you're bringing her down to try standing again."

Gwen was none too pleased with this new routine. Her lip quivered as she let out quick little cries that did her no good in obtaining Owen's attention. Owen tried unsuccessfully three times to not look at Gwen and to attempt to have her bear weight. Jodi encouraged him to keep trying, explaining that Gwen would learn that she could wait him out if he gave up.

Owen looked at Jodi after three more unsuccessful attempts and mumbled, "Maybe Amelia will just have to do this with her."

"Nope. C'mon, Dad. Show her who's boss," Jodi insisted. After three more unsuccessful attempts, Jodi suggested, "This next time, I'm going to place and hold her leg where we want it. When I do that, praise her like crazy." The team tried Jodi's intervention and suddenly Gwendolyn's tears changed to laughter as she stood with the help of Owen's grasp as he praised her.

"Now try by yourself," Jodi suggested. Gwen reverted to her previous habits, so Jodi explained, "Let's give her a little break. Go ahead and place her on her tummy on the blanket. Bronwyn, can your Dad lift you up to stand like he does with the babies? Then Gwendolyn will see you do it and she might want to do it the way her big sister does it."

Bronwyn skipped over to Owen and put her hands on her hips, "Do you think your musk-uls are strong enough to do this with me, Daddy?"

"I'll try," Owen said tentatively as he began the routine with Bronwyn. When Bronwyn stood, Owen tickled her, and she giggled. When Bronwyn giggled, the babies joined in the giggling as well.

Jodi prompted, "Try this method at home if you end up with Gwendolyn resisting your encouragement. You can also use Ella as an example sometimes. Now, go ahead and pick Gwendolyn up and let's see what she does when you try to have her bear weight."

Owen took in a deep breath, concerned Gwen would continue to melt toward the ground. He looked at her and smiled, then held her up playfully. As he brought her down, Gwen stiffened her leg and stood with Owen's assistance.

"Now celebrate like you just won the lottery, Dr. Hunt. Really celebrate with her," Jodi encouraged.

Owen praised the baby and hugged her, then Bronwyn wanted to praise and hug her too. Jodi asked Owen to attempt the same process four more times. Each try succeeded.

"Just because she began cooperating here doesn't necessarily mean she'll continue to cooperate at home. Make sure you work with her at least two more 3-5-minute sessions today. Believe it or not, that's all the time we have today. Any chance you could be the one to bring her on Friday at 1?" Jodi requested. After checking the calendar, he, Amelia and Lynne shared, he confirmed that he could attend and noted it in the calendar.

On their way out the door, Bronwyn asked, "Daddy, can we go see Dr. Doughnut and all the babies he helps make better?" Even though Bronwyn knew Alex's first and last names, the moniker she bestowed upon him when they first met was her favorite way to reference him.

* * *

Owen pulled out his cell phone and offered, "Let me see if he's even up there, Bronwyn. He might be at home or at surgery." Owen typed out _Miss Bronwyn is wondering if you have time for a brief visit here at the hospital? Are you here and available?_

As they waited for a response, Owen took the girls to a nearby waiting room. Before Alex's response arrived, Amelia went walking by. She and Derek were walking quickly and were deep in conversation, "But if you enter through that lobe, Derek, the risk of rupture is even greater. Why wouldn't you approach it from above?" Amelia asked her brother.

Derek retorted insistently, "Because then you are going through more brain tissue to reach the aneurysm, Amy. More brain tissue equals more chances to permanently harm the patient's motor skills."

"You wouldn't have to go through that portion of the brain, brainiac. You could change the angle and face much less risk," Amelia argued.

Bronwyn cleared her throat loudly and announced, "Brothers and sisters aren't pus-bow-zzd to fight."

Derek looked back first and ran up to Bronwyn. He grabbed her and threw her up over his head as he exclaimed, "There she is, my dancing niece. Did you have camp today?"

"I did," Bronwyn said as she flirted with her uncle. "Today, we danced tap."

"No way?!" Derek responded. "You'll have to show me your routine when you know it all, ok?"

As Derek and Bronwyn chatted, Amelia walked over to Owen and the babies, kissing them all and sinking into a chair.

"Everything ok?" Owen asked under his breath.

Amelia mumbled, "He won't listen. Nothing new…it's like he thinks it's impossible for me to actually come up with a great idea."

Owen sat next to her and grasped her hand as he looked at her with compassionate eyes. He suggested, "Draw it out for him. If he sees a visual, he'll be able to envision your point. He may not agree with you, but he will at least consider your suggestion."

Offering a mild smile, Amelia asked her husband, "How was therapy?"

"We spent an entire hour trying to get your mini-me to cooperate and bear weight for me," Owen grumbled.

Amelia laughed softly, "Really?"

"I guess I was rewarding her for playing with her when she didn't bear weight," Owen admitted with a tinge of embarrassment. "So, Jodi had me ignore her, not pay attention to her fake cry, and keep trying until we had success."

"And that worked?" Amelia inquired.

"It did," Owen groaned as if he were disappointed in the result.

"Good for you, Owen!" Amelia beamed. "It's tough to not get frustrated when she refuses to cooperate. Great work sticking with it until she came around."

Owen grimaced, wishing he'd come up with the magic solution rather than Jodi.

* * *

**How do you think Owen did in therapy?**


	66. Back to School Night

**_Chapter 66: Back to School Night_**

_August 23_

Since moving to Seattle, the boys had attended St. Francis Preparatory School. The private prep school ran a tight ship and limited class sizes to 15. St. Francis was known for its rigorous academics, well-rounded curriculum, and strong focus on manners. Being a native of Seattle, Owen had known of the school for years and he chose it based on its reputation and on a site visit. Amelia liked to joke that, because of their strict behavioral expectations, she would have never survived at St. Francis. Her guess was that she would likely still be serving detentions racked up during her school years.

As Bronwyn prepared to begin Kindergarten (she's starting a year earlier because she is advanced), Amelia wondered if St. Francis was the right fit. Bronwyn's free spirit, creativity, and imagination didn't seem to synchronize with St. Francis' more dignified and firm style. Owen minimized Amelia's concerns and insisted that Bronwyn probably needed clearer and higher expectations. The boys seemed to thrive at the school and enjoyed it there. Even Oliver, who could be a handful, could successfully be corralled in class at St. Francis. Owen appreciated how St. Francis had helped Oliver discern when it was and was not appropriate to be silly, goofy, or wild.

A couple weeks before school began, the family left the twins in Lynne's care so that they could attend Back to School night. Finley, about to begin 7th grade, looked forward to receiving his schedule and comparing it with his friends to see if they would share any classes. Oliver was about to begin 3rd grade and was deeply hoping his teacher would be Miss Merriweather. Miss Merriweather was not only young and known for being nice, she was also beautiful. Kindergarteners were assigned to one of three teachers: Mrs. Donaldson, Miss Yates, or Ms. Dressler. On their sister's behalf, the boys were hoping Bronwyn was assigned to Mrs. Donaldson's room. As far as they were concerned, she was the kindest teacher at the school.

* * *

As they arrived and greeted friends, the Shepherd-Hunts checked in and received a packet that included information about Finley's schedule and Oliver and Bronwyn's classroom assignments. Oliver and Finley were especially eager to see the information contained in the envelope Owen held in his hand. As the family walked toward the auditorium for the Principal's welcome, Owen and Amelia were chatting and trying to remember someone's name. The woman was a doctor from Seattle Pres and they wanted to say hello. Oliver pulled on Owen's suitcoat to get his attention and asked, "Dad, can you open the envelope so we can know which teachers we have?"

Owen looked down at Oliver and reminded him gently, "Hey, Ollie, your mom and I are talking right now. You need to wait, buddy."

Before Owen turned his head back toward his wife, Oliver pleaded, "Please, Dad, please let me know which teacher I got."

Owen, ignoring Oliver intentionally, turned back to Amelia and offered quietly, "Isn't her last name Gertz? Is that right? Dr. Gertz?"

As Amelia responded, "That sounds right but I'm not positive." Amelia, holding Bronwyn's hand, prompted, "Bronwyn, let's keep up." Bronwyn was amazed by the huge building and moved her head all around to take in the space. She was stunned by what seemed to her to be a gigantic hallway.

Oliver pulled on Owen's blazer again and repeated, "Daddddddd, pleassssseee."

Taking in a slow, deep breath, Owen moved his chin toward his chest, raised his eyebrows, and gave Oliver a look filled with warning. The family walked into the auditorium and found five seats next to each other.

Once they sat down, Finley leaned over his little brother and whispered to Owen, "Dad, can I see my schedule please?"

"What's with you two?" Owen whispered and laughed softly. "Neither of you can wait just five minutes?"

"Please, Daddy, please," Oliver begged.

"Yeah, c'mon Dad, other kids are looking at their schedules," Finley reasoned.

Owen shrugged, simply not appreciating the angst of the moment that his sons were experiencing, "I guess, let me dig in here and see what we've got." Slowly opening the flap of the envelope, Owen widened the opening to see what was inside. Just as he did so, the lights dimmed, and the Principal came on stage. Owen whispered to the boys, "I'll do it as soon as the lights are back on."

Finley reached for the envelope and mentioned in a whisper, "I can probably see the papers in the dark. Can I have the envelope?"

Just then, Amelia placed a hand on Finley's outstretched hand and whispered, "Guys, time to be quiet." Finley sank into his chair in disappointment. Oliver's shoulders fell and his gaze became fixed on the dark ceiling.

The principal welcomed everyone and shared a two minute video about the school. Then she shared news about some of the facility improvements made over the summer and introduced two new teachers. After about 10 minutes, the principal thanked everyone for attending and pointed out that each family had a specific schedule in their envelope.

Always in ER mode, Owen stood up the second the lights went on. He motioned for everyone to join him as he entered the aisle and began walking to the hallway hoping to avoid the glut of people crowding the aisles and hallway. Finley sighed audibly and shared, "Mom, he said he was going to give us our schedules the second the lights turned on. Now he's all the way over there."

"I know, Finley, I'm sorry," Amelia acknowledged. "Let's go catch up with him. Keep track of Oliver."

"I can keep track of Oliver," Oliver plainly declared. Amelia smiled as she looked back to catch a glance at her little boy's face. Bronwyn pulled on Amelia's arm, wanting to be carried. Amelia shook her head as she walked through the sea of people attempting to find Owen. Being short in a crowd was one of Amelia's least favorite realities because she could seldom see more than a few feet in front of her.

* * *

Owen was leaning against a wall and chatting with a buddy in the hallway. The two men were laughing as they swapped kid stories and summer memories.

"I think I hear him," Finley offered.

"Me too," Amelia smiled as she led the kids through the unchartered pathway toward the laugh. "Hey," Amelia smirked and grumbled as she reached Owen, "I think you forgot how short we all are – we couldn't see where you'd gone." Then she reached out her hand toward the other man and greeted him, "Hi, Jim, how's your summer been?"

"Great. We spent too much time on the boat and went to Seafair. We need to take you guys out on the water sometime," Jim suggested. "How are your babies?"

"They're great," Amelia responded. "Ella's been crawling for a few weeks now, so she keeps us all pretty busy. Gwendolyn is coming along well, too." True updates on Gwendolyn consistently involved a chunk of time and various details. Amelia had learned to offer a vague but hopeful sentence to most people and save the particulars for a chosen few.

As Amelia and Jim exchanged pleasantries, Oliver and Finley resumed haranguing their father for their class information. Owen responded, "Look, guys, now I'm frustrated with the non-stop begging. We're supposed to go to Bronwyn's room first – she has Mrs. Donaldson. I'll give you your information when we get in the kindergarten room."

Finley pulled Oliver over a couple feet, leaned over to him, and mumbled sarcastically, "Now he's just on a power trip."

"Yeah," Oliver immediately responded before adding, "What's a power trip?"

Rolling his eyes, Finley explained quietly, "He wants to be the one in control, so he's deciding everything, and we don't get a say." With that phrase, Finley found his mother's hand gently placing itself on his shoulder. _Crap, _Finley thought to himself, _she heard me. Now I'm busted._

Owen and Amelia said goodbye to Jim and headed toward the Kindergarten room. Nudging Oliver toward Owen, Amelia said, "Finley and I will catch up. We'll see you in a few." Unsure why she was stopping but not really concerned about it, Owen shrugged as he held Bronwyn's hand and as Oliver walked alongside his sister.

Amelia motioned her head toward a nearby corner and Finley followed. He had grown so much over the summer that he was nearly as tall as his Mom. The two stood in the corner and Finley looked at Amelia as if he had no idea why they were standing there.

"Finley, I heard what you said about Dad," Amelia admitted with disappointment. "Was that really a necessary commentary?"

"I guess not, but, Mom, he's being all high and mighty about giving us our schedules," Finley responded as his voice quickened with each word.

"Pal, he _is _the Dad. Like it or not, he can make those choices. You don't have to like them, but I'd strongly prefer you not groan about them in public," Amelia reasoned.

"Like you never did the same, right?" Finley snapped back quietly yet sharply.

Amelia lowered her chin and looked at Finley, "Fin…take a breath. Do you really want to have a fight right now, right here, with me?"

Finley rolled his eyes and looked away, moving his tongue around in his closed mouth. Amelia fixed her gaze on him and waited about 20 seconds before stating, "Let's get to Bronwyn's class. When we get home, you, Dad, and I are going to talk about this." Finley walked off toward the kindergarten area without looking back.

When the two walked into the room, Finley headed toward a friend who was also entering 7th grade. The two boys leaned against a low counter and talked about their summers. Oliver was standing alongside Bronwyn and Owen, but not interested in the wonder of Bronwyn's desk and cubby. When he saw Amelia walk in, Oliver walked over to her looking slightly sullen.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Amelia asked, unconsciously stroking the top of his head with care.

"Mommmmmm…" Oliver responded quietly trying not to lose his patience, "Don't do that here, ok? Just at home, please."

"I'm sorry, Ollie. I know better than to be embarrassing. Now why are you moping?" she asked as she concluded with a mock frown.

Frowning with deep disappointment, Oliver shared, "I didn't get Miss Merriweather. I got that new guy, Mr. Samuels."

"You know what? I think he looks like a lot of fun. He's a new teacher, so he probably has all sort of cool ideas. And you've never had a guy teacher before – the guy teachers were my favorite ones when I was in school," Amelia shared in an attempt to comfort Oliver.

Oliver looked at Amelia skeptically and responded, "Yeah, but, Mom, you're a girl. You probably had a crush on them."

Amelia leaned very close to Oliver and whispered very quietly, "Like you have on Miss Merriweather?" She concluded with a nudge of Oliver's shoulder. Oliver widened his eyes and looked at her as if she had just announced his secret to the world.

Owen approached them and softly pointed out, "Mia, Bronwyn is noticing your absence. You might want to focus on her and on the classroom, you know?"

Frustrated because she felt as if Owen had just treated her like a kid, she smirked and headed toward Bronwyn without a word. There was no need to counter his insight then and there. Owen and Oliver were left standing together. Owen motioned to two tiny chairs and the two sat down.

"Are you said you didn't get the teacher you wanted?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, kind of. But Mom just said she liked her boy teachers better than her girl teachers and that he will probably be cool and fun," Oliver offered, attempting to convince himself of his words.

Finley approached and informed Owen, "Hey, Dad, the middle schoolers don't need their parents to be with them, so John and I are going down the hall to check things out."

Owen, stunned but quickly acknowledging internally that Finley was fully capable of finding his classrooms, responded, "Sure. Keep your phone on in case we need to find you." Finley nodded as he and John hightailed out of the elementary wing of the school.

Looking down at Oliver, Owen offered, "Shall we go meet your teacher? It's almost time to change rooms." Oliver smiled and nodded as the two headed to the door. Owen pointed at his watch when he caught Amelia's eye and she nodded in response.

Oliver and Owen walked into Oliver's classroom. Immediately, Oliver was captivated. The room was decorated cooler than any classroom he'd ever seen. Planets hung from the ceiling, glow in the dark stars filled the bulletin board, and just about every color under the sun was represented on the white board. The teacher immediately came over and introduced himself, "Hey, Oliver, I'm Ted Samuels." Ted knelt down to Oliver before greeting Owen, and Oliver thought was the most amazing action ever.

"How'd you know my name?" Oliver asked.

"Look over there – the school picture from last year for every person in our class…" Ted explained. "I memorized everyone before I met you guys. Go on over and see if you can find your picture."

Oliver headed over, discovered his picture quickly, and also discovered that his best friends were in his class. He started talking to other kids he knew and was cracking them up in typical Oliver fashion.

"Dr. Hunt, right?" Ted confirmed as he stood up and shook Owen's hand.

"Yes. Nice to meet you. My wife will be here soon. She's in the Kindergarten room with our daughter," Owen shared.

"I think…" Ted began slowly with a grin, "that I saw you once in the ER at Grey Sloan. A buddy of mine had broken his arm and I was his ride home. Since I saw you from across the auditorium tonight, I've been trying to place you."

"That was probably me. I'm in that area a great deal," Owen explained humbly without pointing out his titles and responsibilities.

Ted shared an observation jovially, "It was crazy watching all of you keep the place organized. It made me think that a classroom was a piece of cake by comparison."

* * *

Amelia walked up to the two men and handed Bronwyn over to Owen. She hadn't wanted to leave the kindergarten room and her sullen face was enough to cause anyone to feel sorry for her. Rather than try to prompt her to keep up as they walked, Amelia decided it would be easier to just pick her up. Bronwyn immediately buried her head into Owen's chest and closed her eyes.

Extending her hand, Amelia introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Amelia Shepherd-Hunt, Oliver's mom."

"Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, nice to meet you," Mr. Samuels responded. "Ted Samuels. I'm looking forward to having Oliver in my class. I've heard that he's a smart young man with a quick wit."

Owen smiled as Amelia grinned and communicated, "He can be a handful, but he is curious and loves school. I hope you'll still be glad to have him as your student next time we speak."

"Any kid who can entertain that many 3rd graders at once seems pretty cool in my book. We'll find some great ways to channel his energy and charm," Ted laughed as the three adults looked over at Oliver. He was surrounded by classmates who were all captivated as he told a funny story with dramatic expressions and large gestures.

After checking out Oliver's room and giving him an opportunity to reconnect with friends, the family headed toward the middle school wing. Bronwyn was asleep in Owen's arms. Oliver was on a high and couldn't wait to start school. Now he was celebrating that he'd been assigned to Mr. Samuels' room.

* * *

When they reached the middle school area, the wing was full of 7th and 8th graders all attempting to avoid their families. Likewise, parents were trying their best to remain in the background in hopes of not embarrassing their sons and daughters. Amelia spotted Finley at the far end of the hall chatting and chuckling with a girl. He appeared to be deeply determined to charm her with his smile and words.

"Hey, Oliver, how about if you go up to your brother and tell him we're ready to go?" Amelia suggested.

Owen, not having spotted Finley and unaware of what Amelia saw, volunteered, "I can go, Mia. Where is he?"

Mumbling to Owen, hoping Oliver wouldn't overhear, Amelia shared, "He's flirting with a girl."

"Oh," Owen responded with surprise. "Ummm…hold up, Ollie. I'll just text him. How about if you, Bronwyn and I head out to the car and Mom and Finley come in just a minute."

Amelia smiled at Owen and whispered, "You're a thoughtful guy. Great idea."

Owen grinned and winked at his wife, "I'll tell him you'll be right here."

Attempting to be as invisible as possible, Amelia watched Finley receive the text and look down at it. He said something to the girl, smiled at her, and gave her an awkward but authentic hug. As they let go of each other's grasp, they looked in one another's eyes and Amelia found herself silently hoping they would kiss.

Unable to control herself when Finley approached, Amelia spoke to her son like she would have spoken to Derek in their younger years, "So…what's her name?"

"Mom…" Finley growled quietly. The two walked out the main doors and headed toward the car.

Once nobody was nearby, Finley grinned and elbowed his mom. Without looking at Amelia, he informed her, "Her name is Naomi."

Amelia moved her eyes sideways toward Finley and pressed her lips together and up toward one cheek. She thought to herself, _here we go…let puberty begin. And please, God, don't let any of these children be like I was at their age._

* * *

Even though Amelia was touched by Finley and Larissa's interchange at the end of the evening, she stopped him before he headed up the stairs. She reminded him, "Finley, we need to talk about what you said about Dad in the school hallway."

Owen was upstairs settling Oliver and Bronwyn in bed. Amelia hadn't had an opportunity to tell him about the situation, but had told him that she needed him to come downstairs as soon as the kids were tucked in.

"Can't we just let that go, Mom?" Finley asked sincerely.

"Umm….no," Amelia declared.

Finley pled his case, "Mom, he's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

"He's going to be _what_?" Amelia asked with shock. Finley put a hand in front of one eye and over one cheek as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry. It just slipped out," Finley apologized.

Amelia looked at him and insisted, "Words like that don't slip out unless they are words you say regularly, Finley."

Knowing he would only be fighting a losing battle if he spoke, Finley decided not to respond at all.

Owen came bounding down the stairs, relieved to have the kids in bed. He headed to the fridge to grab a beer. Amelia requested, "Owen, can you come sit down with us at the table?"

"Sure," Owen smiled as he pulled out the chair next to Finley. "What's up, guys?"

"Finley?" Amelia prompted with a serious stare.

"Mom…really?" Finley protested. Amelia shot her eldest a firm look, and Finley sighed heavily before saying, "Uh…Dad, I guess I need to apologize to you. I'm sorry I got frustrated about the schedules." Finley tried to wiggle out of as many details as possible, hoping his brief words would satisfy Amelia.

"Uh, ok, Fin," Owen responded quizzically then took a drink of his beer. "I know you were eager to see your schedule."

"Finley, why don't you fill in some of the details. What did you say to Oliver while I was chatting with Jim?" Amelia pushed.

Looking directly at Amelia because he was embarrassed to have to tell his Dad what had happened, Finley stated, "I told Ollie that Dad was on a power trip and wasn't letting us have a say about getting our schedules."

"Power trip?" Owen asked.

"I dunno. I was just frustrated. I wanted my schedule and you made it really clear we weren't getting them and that bugged me," Finley shared.

Owen glared at Finley and responded, "Well, having you tell your brother I'm on a power trip because I set a reasonable limit bugs me. Quite frankly," Owen, clouded by his frustration, added, "it pisses me off, Finley."

Finley folded his arms, cocked his head to one side and looked at Amelia with an _I told you so_ expression.

"Funny, Finley predicted you'd be pissed off, too, O," Amelia interjected.

Owen swallowed a gulp of beer, placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. He looked at Finley without saying a word. Finley looked down at his hands and fiddled with his fingers. Owen glanced up at Amelia with a look that communicated both exhaustion and questioning. After a minute or two, Owen calmly insisted, "Finley, we'll deal with this before I go to the hospital tomorrow night. Go on up to bed." Finley said nothing, stood up and walked up the stairs.

Left alone, Amelia and Owen looked at each other and Owen offered, "Where's the parenting manual to reference when your 12-year-old starts flirting with girls and mouthing off?"

Amelia laughed softly, "When you find it, grab me my own copy of it so I can make notes in the margins."

"It's not like he caused a scene or dropped an f-bomb, but still…" Owen thought aloud.

"I pulled him aside at the school and challenged him a little. I think if we impose a brief and clear consequence, we can put it all behind us," Amelia considered.

Owen suggested, "I'll talk to him tomorrow and tell him his words were disrespectful. Then I'll work with him to figure out some other ways he could have expressed himself. Let's take away the phone for a couple nights and have him tell Ollie that he was out of line for saying what he said to him. That's plenty."

"Dang! I so wish I wasn't going to be at the hospital tomorrow morning," Amelia teased.

Owen stood up and headlocked her from behind, "Yeah, sure you are." He kissed her neck and cheeks and then nibbled her ear.


	67. First Day of School

**_Chapter 67: First Day of School_**

_September_

"Daddy…Daddy!... Umm, Daddy!" Bronwyn bellowed at increasing volume as she anxiously started to get dressed for school. She was now in the big leagues - kindergarten – and she had the uniform to prove it. Amelia had recently taken Bronwyn shopping for her white shirts with the Peter Pan collars, red sweaters (both cardigan and pullover), and navy skorts. A few days prior to that shopping extravaganza, Lynne had taken Bronwyn to buy Mary Jane's and navy knee socks. Beyond a doubt, Bronwyn was going to look absolutely adorable in her little schoolgirl outfit. If, that is, she could manage to get it on and be ready in time on the first day of school.

Owen heard Bronwyn yelling for him, but he had his hands full trying to assist the boys in tying their plaid blue and red ties. One would imagine that since the boys wore these uniforms every school day last year that the ties would be just another item to put on. Somehow, in addition to losing the predictable amount of reading and math skills during the summer break, they had also completely forgotten how to tie a tie.

"Oliver…Oliver…sit still," Owen pleaded. "Listen, buddy, I'm going to come at this from behind so you can learn how to tie it yourself. I can't do that if you're wiggling and squirming or if you are trying to put on your shoes while I'm tying the tie."

"But, Dad…" Oliver groaned, "I want to get to school _now._ I want to see my friends. Bronwyn is taking _forever_ and we're gonna be late and then I'm gonna get points taken off on the _very first day _of school. Dad, if she makes us late, I'm gonna hit her!"

"No, you're not," Finley refuted dryly as he walked by his brother and pushed him "accidentally."

"Finley, really? C'mon. Help me out here," Owen grumbled.

"Daddy….Daaaaaddddddddyyyyyyyy!" Bronwyn screamed. "This whole thing isn't working. I need help to look pretty."

"Yes, you do," Oliver yelled back, "you need lots of help to look pretty."

Owen nudged the back of Oliver's head, "Say you're sorry. That was out of line."

"Sorry," Oliver mumbled very quietly.

"Seriously, Ollie," Owen insisted, "Go down there, help your sister get dressed and tell her you're sorry." As he scooted Oliver toward the door, Owen sighed and took in the sight of his 7th grade, nearly teen, son. Finley's tie was crooked but tied. His belt was fastened, something Finley needed help with in 6th grade. "Wow, Finley, you're growing up," Owen sighed with awe.

"Dad, c'mon," Finley grumbled, "That's the corniest thing you've ever said to me. Why don't you go help Bronwyn?" Owen's head told him intellectually that Finley was being a 12-year-old, but Owen's heart sunk slightly nonetheless as he heard Finley's words. As of this year for certain, Owen was no longer cool in Finley's eyes. Unable to help himself and much to Finley's dismay, Owen stood up and straightened Finley's tie and kissed Finley on the top of his head before stepping out of the room.

"Dddddddaaaaaaaddddddddddddyyy! Oliver stole my shortses!" Bronwyn howled as Oliver ran down the stairs with Bronwyn's skort on his head.

"You have more than one, find another," Owen yelled with exasperation as he headed toward Bronwyn's room.

"Bronwyn, you're so stupid! It's called a skort. S-K-O-R-T, skort. Not shortses. You're gonna be the dumbest kindergartener at school and I'm not letting anyone know you're my sister," Oliver revealed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oliver!" Owen bellowed a little more firmly than he intended. "Up here. Now." Turning his attention to Bronwyn, whose sweater was on inside out and misbuttoned, Owen praised what he could. "Bronwyn, look at that! Your socks and shoes are on. Your shirt is almost ready, and your hair still looks pretty," Owen celebrated. Amelia had done Bronwyn's hair that morning before heading to a doctor's appointment for Gwen. Owen was hoping to join her for the appointment after he dropped the kids off at school. They were anticipating some test results and updates that they both wanted to hear.

Owen grabbed a skort out of Bronwyn's closet and helped her step into it. "Ummm…Daddy…see, Daddy…Dad…that was the problem before," Bronwyn declared with wide arm movements as Owen slid the skort up and fastened the flat hook closures. "The shortses that Oliver _STOLE_ from me had a bend in that buckle part and they wouldn't hook." Bronwyn sighed dramatically and proclaimed, "My whole day is already ruineded and it hasn't even starteded yet."

"Bronwyn," Owen smiled as he brushed his hand along Bronwyn's cheek and then hugged her. "Sweetie, your day is going to be absolutely, completely incredible. Kindergarten is fun. You're going to love it."

Sighing again at her plight, Bronwyn moaned, "I so hope so, Daddy. This is a de-pruck-shun."

"A what?" Owen asked trying not to laugh.

Finley was walking by and overheard the conversation, "I think she means production, Dad. That's her new word…or at least the new word she attempts to use."

"I don't attempteded to use it, you big bully! I say it my way," Bronwyn fought. Owen looked Bronwyn in the eye and gave her a non-verbal warning as he raised his finger to his mouth. "But, Daddy, he was mean first."

"I know," Owen said softly, "but if you react, he only picks on your more. When he says something mean, just pretend you don't hear him, remember? That's the trick Mommy taught you and she knows what to do because she had _how _many kids older than her when she was growing up?"

"Four," Bronwyn recited.

"Right. Mom knows the tricks about being the youngest. Learn from her," Owen smiled as he picked Bronwyn up and asked, "Now is my kindergarten girl too old to be carried?"

"Never, Daddy, never, never, ever, ever. Even when I'm a growned up, you can carry me," Bronwyn promised with stars in her eyes. Bronwyn believed her daddy was the best man on earth.

* * *

As Owen and Bronwyn descended the stairs, they spotted Oliver running a loop around the kitchen island and living room, attempting to escape his older brother. Simba and Nala, whom Oliver had let in even though the dogs were not supposed to be part of the morning bustle, were barking, jumping, and chasing the boys. By the time Owen reached the living room, Oliver had expanded his escape route to include running on and over the sofa, chairs, fireplace mantle, and entry way. Predictably, the dogs showed great delight in jumping on and over the furniture right behind Oliver.

Just as Finley was nearly within grabbing distance of his pesky little brother, Owen bellowed, "One…Two…" Both boys froze in their steps and looked at Owen like deer caught in the headlights. "Finley! Table, now. Breakfast. Oliver! Dogs out! Everybody, no talking." Owen ordered as both deflated boys drug themselves away from the chaos.

"Even me? But I wasn't bad." Bronwyn whined.

"Even you, you know why?" Owen explained calmly as he looked in her eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.

Bronwyn sighed, "Because I just whineded." Owen nodded his head as he put Bronwyn down on a dining room chair and readied her cereal.

Oliver had taken the opportunity to escape the tension as he put the dogs out. He decided Nala had a rat's nest in her fur that needed to be brushed out and Simba's collar felt just a little too loose, so he just had to adjust it.

Owen stood at the doorway and cleared his throat. Oliver smiled up at him and explained how he was caring for the dogs. "In the house, please," Owen declared calmly. "Grab some cereal and fruit, but please do not interact with your brother and sister."

"What's 'interact' mean?" Oliver inquired with confusion.

"Talk to, look at, touch, or notice in any way that they are there," Owen defined.

"Oh," Oliver responded with disappointment as he walked inside.

While Owen freshened up the dogs' water, Oliver headed inside and purposely bumped his elbow into Finley's shoulder as he headed to a seat at the table. Finley jumped up but followed the directions he'd been given to not speak. Instead of talking, Finley held his brother in a headlock and began to try to drag him to the ground.

Bronwyn, keeping her lips sealed, tried to scream as loudly as possible. She ran to get Owen while her brothers became more aggressive with one another. When she reached Owen, her eyes were nearly twice their regular size and her closed-lip scream continued as she pulled on Owen's shirttail.

"You can speak, Bronwyn. What's going on?" Owen asked, ready to return to bed and wishing he hadn't told Lynne he had the morning handled.

"Ummm….Dad, see, here's what's going on…Daddy, umm, so Finley and Oliver, well… they're fighting and Oliver started it. Well, he starteded it this time but earlier Finley did," Bronwyn tattled.

Owen sighed and knelt down to Bronwyn's level, "Bronwyn, so here's what's going on…" Owen declared as he imitated his daughter's sentence structure, "Bronwyn, so you are going to sit at the table and, well, be quiet and eat breakfast while I deal with them." Bronwyn shook her chin down firmly once, declaring her assent.

"Gentlemen," Owen bellowed in his combination Father-Army Major voice reserved for just such occasions, "Sit. Down. At. The. Table. Now." Both boys attempted to explain the situation, blaming the other for the issue. "I do not want to hear it. The next person who speaks is grounded until the weekend." The second the words escaped Owen's mouth, he prayed he would not have to enforce them.

Finley rolled his eyes dramatically and grumbled under his breath, "Why don't _you_ sit down?" then he returned to his seat and resumed eating his breakfast. Oliver sniffled, straightened his tie and sat down. Owen, ignoring Finley's sass, sat down and poured himself some cereal while everyone ate silently. The melee actually managed to be quiet for four minutes before Owen prompted Oliver and Bronwyn to quickly go upstairs and brush their teeth. Owen stopped Finley from following his siblings up the stairs.

"Finley," Owen stated firmly, "Wait." In the hopes that his father would come to see how stupid the "no talking" declaration was, Finley was still taking Owen's directions about not talking literally. Rather than speak, Finley turned around and looked at Owen. "I'm not sure what's going on this morning, but it needs to stop. Leave Oliver alone, stop mumbling at me under your breath, and straighten up. The attitude stops now. As the one who just couldn't help but mumble back when I said we all needed to be quiet, the rest of your week is mine. No friends, no phone, you know the drill. Now, go brush your teeth without causing any trouble upstairs."

Finley was ready to explode, but he also knew that any reaction whatsoever would not help his case. He met Owen's eyes, nodded and even offered a non-attitudinal, quiet yet audible apology, "I'm sorry, Dad."

* * *

The backpacks were waiting in the entry and Owen handed the appropriate one to each kid as they headed out to the car. Usually, Owen liked to tease them and hand them the wrong backpacks and play dumb when one of the boys received the pink Barbie one. Today, nobody seemed to be in the mood for levity.

Relieved to have each child buckled and separated from the others, Owen took a deep breath and a large gulp of coffee as he started the car. The ride to school was like any other day. Bronwyn tried to talk non-stop. Oliver asked questions about random billboards, imitated his sister, and took pleasure in belching, and Finley plugged himself into his iPod. Bronwyn was truly trying her best to avoid looking at Oliver, remembering Amelia's trick. When they arrived at school, Owen drove to the parking lot rather than driving through the drop-off line.

Finley, horrified and embarrassed, questioned the change, "Dad, why are you parking?" The last thing Finley wanted his friends to see was his dad walking him to class like he was a baby.

Owen reminded the boys that it was Bronwyn's first day of school and that he was walking her to her classroom. Oliver, always one with a brilliant idea, suggested, "How about if you drop us guys off in the carpool line and then deal with Bronwyn?"

"What's the issue?" Owen asked innocently.

Oliver explained, "Dad, it's not cool for you to walk us into the school like we're kindergarten babies."

"I am NOT a baby!" Bronwyn screamed as she began to huff and puff. "Daddy! Why are my brothers soooooo mean?!"

Oliver retorted, "Yes, you are. Do you know how to get from your classroom to the library? Or from the playground to the gym? No? Then you're a baby."

"Oliver, buddy, I have a deal for you," Owen offered as Finley slipped out of the car without a goodbye. "Apologize to your sister for calling her a baby and then I promise to let you walk in before Bronwyn and I get out of the car." Oliver complied, believing an apology was nothing compared to the horrifying experience of being seen with his dad on the first day of 3rd grade.

After apologizing, Oliver maneuvered his way up to Owen's seat and subtly gave him two hugs and kisses, explaining, "One set for Mommy when you see her, ok? Oh! And one set for each twin!" Oliver added as he repeated his routine.

"Have a fantastic day, Oliver. I can't wait to hear all about it when I pick you up," Owen smiled. Owen turned to Bronwyn and sighed, "Well, Bronwyn, looks like it's just you and me now."

"Thank Goodness!" Bronwyn sighed with exasperation. "Oh! Those boys!"

Owen popped out of his seat, already holding back tears because his first little girl was starting kindergarten. He smiled as he unbuckled her and helped her put on her backpack. The two walked hand in hand to the Kindergarten room where the teacher greeted her and Owen. After reminding Bronwyn to find her cubby and set her backpack there, the teacher suggested they take a picture with Dad and then Bronwyn could go play until the bell rang. The picture, one Owen would treasure for the rest of his life, showed him leaning down behind Bronwyn with his arm around her and Bronwyn leaning back on to his chest. Both were beaming.

After the picture, Bronwyn smiled at Owen and declared, "Ok, Daddy, now you gotta leave. See ya later." She pecked him on the cheek and hopped away toward the other kids.

The teacher, understanding Owen's shock, smiled compassionately and offered, "All the other parents will be sniffling on their way to the parking lot because their son or daughter did the exact same thing. Her confidence and lack of fear are actually great signs, Dr. Hunt." Owen grinned and thanked the teacher as he headed to the parking lot along with the other forlorn Kindergarten parents and relieved 1st-8th grade parents.

* * *

As Amelia waited for the first specialist to examine Gwendolyn, she uncharacteristically fretted in the doctor's waiting area. She knew that both Bella and Gwen were developing well and were happy babies. Even so, Amelia knew that the check up on this day was more than a standard Well Child Exam. Today was Gwen's 2nd follow up in a series of 6 comprehensive and multi-disciplinary exams. She would be assessed by a team that included a pediatric neurologist, urologist, orthopedist, physical therapist, occupational therapist, and a pediatrician. She would undergo urodynamic testing and renal bladder ultrasounds to ensure her kidney and bladder functions were appropriate for her age. After those tests, she would undergo an MRI focused especially on her brain and spine. The tests and checkups would likely take the better part of the day, so Amelia had arranged for the entire day off from the hospital.

Luckily, since Gwen's surgical site had been low on her spine, her kidney and bladder functions had yet to cause any concerns. All of her internal organs were functioning normally and efficiently, and her neurological situation was also not impaired. Overall, Gwen had minimal challenges as a result of her Spina Bifida.

At birth, Karev had noted that Gwen had a deadened response below her right knee that extended through her foot. Her sense of touch in that area was virtually non-existent. Even so, the physical and occupational therapists who had begun working with Gwendolyn almost immediately after birth assured the family that Gwen would very likely walk and play like any other child. She would probably be delayed, but the outlook remained positive, nonetheless. For months, the focus of her OT/PT had been helping her bear weight on both feet even though she could only feel the left foot. The right side was capable of bearing weight even though Gwen could not sense it. This was a key reason why her walking would be delayed – her cognitive abilities needed to develop further before professionals could work on her ability to walk. Meanwhile, Bella had begun pulling herself up on tables and furniture. When her sister did so, Gwen wanted to join her but had convinced herself she couldn't do it without help.

The biggest emphasis at this point in Gwen's short life had to do with monitoring her right leg and foot to ensure that it remained supple and flexible. Even at her young age, orthotics were a significant part of her reality and helped ensure proper growth and alignment. Whereas most pediatricians advise that shoes are not very necessary for babies, Gwen's were. Other considerations that were monitored were Gwen's weight, movement ranges, and head circumference. She showed no need for a shunt and had consistently ended up in the percentage of SB patients who did _not _have various ailments, malformations, challenges, or surgical needs. Miss Gwendolyn was a fortunate little girl with two parents who attempted to calmly monitor her for any concerning developments.

Owen slipped inside the waiting area just as Amelia and the girls were being called back to see the urologist. The medical assistant knew Owen's face and met his eye as he took a few large steps to catch up with his family. Owen cleared his throat, to prevent scaring Amelia, and she turned to see him. A huge smile filled her face as she handed Gwen to him and commented, "Oh my…you look…bedraggled. I can't wait to hear about your morning."


	68. How's Our Girl

**_Chapter 68: How's Our Girl?_**

_September_

Amelia handed Gwen to Owen as the medical assistant showed the family to a room. Responding to Amelia's comment about his appearance, Owen chuckled at his wife's observation and affirmed, "Bedraggled is probably the most fitting word. They are all alive and at school. Let's just say getting out of the house was quite an adventure."

Amelia laughed softly and suggested, "Take a deep breath and join us. We've had a very calm and pleasant morning. No fussing, no crying, and lots of smiles."

Kissing Gwen's hands, then arms, then cheeks and head, Owen played with his daughter as they walked to the exam room. Amelia wheeled the stroller with Ella in it and sat down in the exam room. "First stop, ultrasound then urologist," Amelia declared. Amelia stood up and began prepping Gwen for the procedure, dressing her in a baby-sized hospital gown. Every time Gwen wore one, Owen and Amelia ooohhed and ahhhed at its tiny size.

The morning proceeded along without challenges. Seeing one specialist after another and undergoing all the tests, Gwen made it through the morning still smiling. When they met with the PT/OT team and with the pediatrician, everyone noted that except for activities related to her leg, Gwen was meeting all of her baby milestones and fit right in with other babies her age.

Standing, pulling up to stand, and crawling were actions Gwen had not yet mastered. Her interest in attempting those tasks varied depending upon what Ella was doing. If Ella was sitting next to her sister and playing, Gwen had no need to try to crawl or stand. However, when Ella would crawl away, Gwen would become quite upset. She would bellow to her sister in gibberish and Ella would respond much the same way then keep moving. When Gwen became especially eager to join her moving sister, she would "Gwen-crawl" with her arms and one leg in a regular crawling position while dragging the other leg as she moved. Brief standing occurred only if someone else stood her up, stabilized her balance, and slowly let go.

While everyone was hoping for a bit more progress, the specialists assured Owen and Amelia that Gwen was on the right track. In the coming months, continued emphasis would be placed on strengthening her upper leg and helping her learn to trust the numbness of her lower leg. As far as the experts were concerned, Gwen would be fine as long as she began fully crawling by 15-18 months and walking by 24 months.

The team scheduled the blood draws and MRI last and after the crawling and standing challenges so that Gwen would be sleeping by the time, she underwent those procedures. With the baby asleep, less sedation would be necessary for the MRI and the experience would be less traumatic.

At 2 p.m., Owen and Amelia met with the entire team to summarize the day. The doctors and staff were positive and hopeful. Together, the parents and medical team put together a plan for the next few months and celebrated that Gwen's health remained stable and hopeful

* * *

_The School Day_

Bronwyn really thought she would enjoy Kindergarten. According to her brothers, who had attended Kinder in Canada, the first year of school was like playtime with a schedule. Eager to play with kids her age, Bronwyn dreamed of an ideal experience.

Mrs. Nice and Pretty Teacher, otherwise known as Mrs. Donaldson to those who could remember her name, began the morning with songs the children already knew as she asked the kids to come sit in the circle just after the bell rang. She encouraged the children to simply sit down and not worry about which spot in the circle they chose. Praising those who came over and immediately sat down, the teacher prompted a couple children to return to where they had been and to try walking to the circle instead of running. Bronwyn, not much of a runner but most definitely a dancer and skipper, did not run to the circle. She twirled to the circle after an initial skip or two. Then she smiled broadly as she sat in the circle near Mrs. Nice and Pretty.

The teacher, mistaking Bronwyn's smile for attitude, excused herself from the rest of the class for a moment while she asked Bronwyn to join her in the back of the room. The teaching assistant quickly took the teacher's place and took over leading _The Itsy Bitsy Spider_. As Bronwyn walked with her teacher, she was fairly certain her teacher wanted to praise her creativity in dancing to circle. _I bet the teacher wants to tell me in secret that my dancing is pretty. Maybe I'll be her favorite kid, _Bronwyn thought to herself.

Kneeling down to Bronwyn's level, the teacher looked sternly into Bronwyn's eyes. "Miss Hunt, we do not dance or skip in our classroom. Your job is to follow the rules, not be proud about breaking them, do you understand?" Bronwyn was so shattered by Mrs. Nice and Pretty Teacher's harsh admonishment that her bottom lip began to quiver and tears pooled in her eyes. Mrs. Nice and Pretty looked seriously at Bronwyn and suggested, "If you need a moment to calm down, you may sit in the hallway outside the door. When you are ready to walk and to not cry, come back in and join us in the circle."

The teacher walked Bronwyn over to the door and opened it for her, pointing to where she could sit. Not even 10 minutes into the school day, Bronwyn was beginning to decide that Kindergarten was simply not for her. She sat by the door, hugging her bent knees, whimpering. She kept her gaze fixed on the floor as she refused to let herself fully cry in public.

About fifteen feet away in a hallway perpendicular to the one in which Bronwyn sat, Oliver's class walked toward the library in a straight and quiet line. "Hey, Oliver," one of Ollie's friends whispered, "isn't that your little sister?"

Oliver looked down the hallway and shrugged, "Nope." He had meant it when he told Bronwyn he wasn't going to admit she was his sister.

A couple minutes later, Finley walked by. His teacher had entrusted him to deliver some paperwork to the office, but he stopped when he saw his sister both in trouble and devastated. He approached her with gentle concern, knelt down, and lovingly placed his hand on her arm, "Bronwyn, what happened?"

"My teacher hates, hates, hates me," Bronwyn whined quietly.

"Mrs. Donaldson is one of the nicest teachers here," Finley explained. "Why do you think she hates you?"

Bronwyn couldn't contain herself any longer and tears began to fall down her cheeks. If Mrs. Nice and Pretty Teacher was one of the nicest teachers at the school, then school was going to be a miserable and nightmarish experience for years. As far as Bronwyn was concerned, life as she'd known it was over and now her life consisted of mean adults and many rules. Bronwyn described, "I skipped and danced to circle and she said I brokeded the rules and was prided of it."

"Proud of it?" Finley clarified.

"Yeah, that," Bronwyn responded. "I'm pus-posed to sit out here until I'm not crying and until I can follow rules." Bronwyn flung herself into Finley's arms and began sobbing as she declared, "I hate school."

Finley, realizing there were no witnesses watching him be kind to his little sister, hugged her and patted her back. "Bronwyn, you'll be ok. It's a big deal at school to follow the rules, but you'll learn them. If you get in trouble for something you think is ok to do, just say you are sorry and didn't understand that rule. Most teachers will be nice the first time you try that." Finley released his sister from their hug and, in a fatherly manner, wiped the tears off her face as he advised, "Now, Bronwyn, take a big deep breath and go back in there. Walk slowly and sit down and don't talk to any of the kids when you're sitting in circle, ok?"

Bronwyn, her lip still jutted out, nodded as she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her sweater. Finley chuckled and handed her a Kleenex from his pocket, advising, "The teachers here really flip out if they see you do that. They like to teach manners here. Now are you going to be ok?"

"Mr. Hunt? Can I help you with something?" the principal, Mrs. Tonnington, stated as she folded her arms and looked down at Bronwyn and Finley.

Finley nervously stood up and apologized, "I'm sorry, Ma'am. I was delivering this to your office, and I saw my little sister. She was upset and I was worried about her." Finley held out the paperwork from his teacher as he quickly glanced at Bronwyn. Bronwyn was enthralled by Finley getting in trouble but felt bad because he'd been helping her.

"I see," the principal declared. "While I appreciate your care for your younger sister, Mr. Hunt, I believe you know that speaking to someone who has been asked to sit in the hallway is not allowed."

"Yes, Ma'am," Finley uttered.

"Alright then. Please go back to class, Mr. Hunt. I'll help your sister return to her classroom," the principal remarked. Mrs. Tonnington then knelt down and grinned slightly at Bronwyn. In a kinder voice than she'd used with Finley, she said flatly, "To be in the hallway already…you must not be having a good morning." The principal held out her hand for Bronwyn to shake and they introduced themselves to one another.

"I'm really not a bad kid, I just didn't know dancing wasn't ok," Bronwyn explained as if the principal already knew the whole story.

"I see," Mrs. Tonnington replied gently with a smile. "Do you think you're ready to return to class and try again? The rest of your day will be better. I know it will." Between the darling red hair and big blue eyes, this little one had softened even the harsh and intimidating Mrs. Tonnington. Bronwyn nodded and walked back into her classroom determined to not get in trouble at school ever again. Unfortunately, much of the rest of Bronwyn's day involved being redirected and reminded of the rules.

* * *

_After School_

Owen, Amelia, and the twins pulled up five minutes after the final bell, worried they'd be the last parents in line. Luckily, they weren't. Pick up was a well-ordered affair at the school. The younger children were each given a number and the family's car displayed the same number on their dashboard. Even though Bronwyn saw her car pull up, she had to wait until it was at a certain spot and her number had been called. This school, with all its rules and systems, was not to Bronwyn's liking. She wasn't so sure this Kindergarten deal was for her.

The older children, 3rd to 8th grade, could approach their parent's car when they spotted it. Oliver was beside himself with pride that he could now find his own way to the car and was the first to arrive at it. He ran up at full speed and bumped into the door on purpose, then he pulled the door open with gusto and hopped in the last row of seats.

Rather than sharing news about his day, his amazing teacher, and the funny interactions he'd had with his friends, Oliver immediately began providing a non-stop news report about the latest St. Francis gossip and goings on. After all, Mom and Dad would want to know that his siblings were the subject of some of the best gossip of the day, he reasoned to himself.

"Oooooooooohhhh, Dad, Mom," Oliver began with gumption, "You are _not _going to believe what happened today!" Oliver's news about Finley was juicy. _Everyone _in the school knew that news, and Oliver couldn't wait to share it with his parents.

"Yeah?" Owen smiled as he peered back to Oliver. "Great first day of 3rd grade, huh?"

"Well, yeah, but that is not what I'm talking about," Oliver explained as he brushed his hand in the air to dismiss any reports about his own day. "Bronwyn got in trouble _twice_ and Finley kissed a girl during recess."

Before turning around to face Oliver, Owen took a deep breath and made sure that his doctor _"you just told me something shocking but I'm going to remain non-judgemental" _face was plastered on tightly. Amelia grinned and whispered, "Your turn. This one's all yours." Turning toward Oliver, Owen simply responded, "Really? How do you know all the news?"

Oliver explained seeing Bronwyn in the hallway and pretending that she wasn't his sister because it was so embarrassing to see her in trouble while he was walking with his friends. "And the Finley- Naomi Kiss," as Oliver named the first Watergate scandal of the school year, "well, _everyone _heard about that. It's all over the school."

Just as Oliver concluded his sentence, Finley opened the door and plopped into the car quietly. He sat down between the babies and buckled his seat belt without saying a word. Then, he bent down to begin shuffling through his backpack.

"Hey, Finley, how was your day?" Owen asked with enthusiasm.

"Here," Finley heaved a disgusted sigh as he handed Owen a sealed envelope. "You or Mom need to sign it and then I can bring it back tomorrow."

Owen pulled the car up further in the carpool line. He was three spots away from the designated pick up spot and he could see Bronwyn jumping out of her skin attempting to wait patiently. Seeing her buoyant joy and enthusiasm made any and all stress in his life melt away. Grasping the envelope, Owen questioned, "Ok. What is it?"

"I bet it's a detention for kissing Naomi!" Oliver announced with glee from the very back of the Buick.

Finley quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and was about to reach back to pummel his brother when Owen grabbed Finley's dress shirt with his right hand and pulled him back to his seat. "Sit down, Finley," Owen groaned. "Now what's in the envelope?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now, Dad," Finley mumbled.

x"Ok," Owen shrugged as he pulled up closer to the designated spot. "We'll talk at home, ok? Just you, Mom and me."

"Ooooohhhh, Finley. You gonna tell Mom and Dad all about kissing your girlfriend?" Oliver teased.

"Dad, can you shut him up? Because if you don't, I will," Finley announced with a mixture of hatred and embarrassment.

Owen turned back toward Oliver and declared, "That stops now, Oliver, got it?"

"Yeah," Oliver moaned with resignation as Bronwyn skipped to the car and a teacher's aide assisted her in buckling into her car seat. The aide, who already knew the Hunts, greeted them all with a kindergarten-friendly smile and tone.

* * *

The Principal walked up to Amelia's window. "Hello, Mrs. Tonnington," Amelia acknowledged.

"Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, could you or Dr. Hunt please give me a call before the end of the day today?" the Principal requested quietly. Amelia nodded and agreed to call within the hour.

After Owen and Amelia exchanged shrugs, Owen turned and exclaimed, "Bronwyn! How was your day, sweetie?! Did you like school?"

"Ummm…actually, no. Too many rules, all the growned ups are serious and mean, and I don't get to talk enough. Aaaannnnndddd one kid made fun of my hair," Bronwyn reported.

"Because you're a ginger!" Oliver bellowed, forgetting his father's hair color.

"What's wrong with that, Oliver?" Owen asked with a grin and a glance.

"Oh. Umm…nothing," Oliver quickly rescinded his slur.

"I'm sorry it was a rough day, Bron. Tomorrow will be better," Amelia assured her.

"Well, Mommy…Daddy… see…that's the thing. I'm not going back," Bronwyn stated in an even, matter-of-fact way. "Oh, and Daddy, what is French kissing?"

"French kissing," Owen repeated, stunned to hear the phrase come out of his 4-year-old's mouth.

"Yeah. One of my new friends has a sister in Finley's class and her sister told my friend that Finley got in trouble for French kissing and making out. What is that?" Bronwyn asked with honest curiosity.

Finley buried his face in his hands then looked directly out the side window. Owen, stunned and unsure what to say, didn't respond. Finley manned up and explained, "Bron, you know how Mom and Dad sometimes kiss over and over again?"

"Uh huh," Bronwyn said. "Growned up kissing with hugging."

"That's making out," Finley stated without emotion. "And I wasn't making out."

"Were you French kissing?" Bronwyn inquired with innocent curiosity.

"Yeah," Finley admitted.

"Well, what is that?" Bronwyn wondered aloud.

"Ummmm… it's more than a quick little kiss but not making out," Finley attempted to explain vaguely.

"Nuh uh," Oliver interjected. "Bron, it's when two people kiss and they touch their tongues." In Oliver's imagination, the tongue touching was as quick as a peck on the cheek and was a completely disgusting activity.

Bronwyn gasped with extravagant drama and wondered aloud with cavernous curiosity, "Was it fun, Fin?"

Owen, trying to keep a straight face and to not react, wanted to melt into the driver's seat and disappear. Amelia attempted to refrain from laughing as she hid her mouth in his hand and gazed out the window.

Finley laughed for the first time in a long time and chuckled, "Well, yeah. It was."

No longer able to contain himself, Oliver yelled out from the back seat, "Finley and Naomi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S…"

"Oliver!" Owen and Finley yelled simultaneously.

"But Bronwyn is talking about it," Oliver whined.

Owen explained, "She's asking honest questions, Oliver. You're teasing."

"So…ummmm…Daddy…or maybe Finley…or I dunno, Daddy? Is 7th graders allowed to French kiss and make out or just growned ups?" Bronwyn investigated. "Is Finley in trouble?"

"Yeah, Dad," Oliver added as Finley reluctantly looked at Owen with anticipation.

Finley leaned his ear toward the front seat, eager to hear his dad's response. Amelia, being absolutely no help whatsoever, continued to attempt to stifle her laughter.

Owen was thoughtful about his response, eventually claiming, "That is a really great question that is difficult for me to answer while I'm driving."

Amelia whipped her head toward Owen, leaned over, and whispered in his ear, "Nnnniiiiiiicccccceee save, pal." Owen smiled and glanced over at her as he offered a wink.


	69. Am I In Trouble?

**_Chapter 69: Am I In Trouble?_**

When the family arrived at home, Amelia sent the kids upstairs to change out of their uniforms. She unbuckled Gwen and informed Owen that she was going upstairs to call the Principal. Owen held Ella and walked inside to throw a snack together.

After listening to Mrs. Tonnington 'express her concern' about Bronwyn's behavior for fifteen minutes and then move on to spend ten minutes discussing Finley's 'promiscuity,' Amelia was ready to throw the phone and Mrs. Tonnington off the balcony and into the water. Thinking silently to herself, Amelia ranted, _Seems like the issue is that Mrs. Tonnington needs some promiscuity in her life. What an uptight, snobby, prude nightmare of a woman. She needs to get laid. Holy hell._

"What shall we do now that we know Mrs. Tonnington's concerns?" Amelia asked Gwen. Gwen giggled and smiled in response as Amelia continued in a baby talk tone, "That woman is a nightmare, yes she is. She's an uptight prude who needs to get…"

Owen walked in and stopped at the doorway. Laughing, he inquired in baby talk with a charming curiosity, "Who needs to get what, Mommy? What does Mrs. Tonnington need?"

Caught, Amelia charmed her way out of the situation with a coy smile and half a shrug. Owen approached her. He embraced her with his free hand and kissed her as he slid his hand onto her rear and pulled her in closer. In a sultry tone, Owen mumbled, "Does she need a little of this?" Then he ran his hand under her shirt, kissed her again, and wondered, "Or this?"

The twins watched their parents and then began to babble because they were being ignored. Owen stepped away from Amelia, bounced Ella in his arms, and asked, "Is someone upset she's not the center of the universe?" Ella giggled in delight as her daddy raved over her and interacted.

Speaking in an adult tone just to Owen, Amelia commentated with hostility, "That school is going to ruin Bronwyn's creative spirit, Owen, and I won't allow that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down," Owen said calmly as he maneuvered himself and Ella onto the bed and propped himself against the headboard. "Tell me about your conversation with Mrs. Tonnington."

"First off, the bitch needs to get laid," Amelia proclaimed. "She shared that Finley's 'promiscuity' today was a 'concern.' Hell, I'll show that bitch some promiscuity. She hasn't seen anything yet…" Amelia ranted.

"Whoa, Mama Bear, slow down," Owen chuckled. "Amelia, come here. She obviously pushed some buttons in you and now your wound tighter than a top. It's actually kind of funny to watch." Owen grinned widely as he threw in his last line.

"There is nothing funny about this woman, Owen," Amelia retorted with dire seriousness.

"I didn't say she was funny, I said you are funny. I'm waiting for steam to start shooting out your ears like in the old cartoons," Owen laughed. "Why are you letting this woman get under your skin?"

Amelia, snuggled under Owen's arm, took a series of deep breaths. Owen kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm as they watched the babies talk to one another in their own twin language.

"Where are the kids?" Amelia asked as she continued to snuggle with her husband.

"They're downstairs eating cheese and crackers and apple slices," he reported. Just then, a full volume scream echoed up the stairs as Bronwyn began to rant at one of her brothers.

"Bronwyn, knock it off," Finley insisted. "You are fine."

"Yeah, you big baby," Oliver added.

Finley yelled at Oliver as Bronwyn's screaming speech continued, "That doesn't help and you know it. Why don't you go find something to do?"

"Why don't you?" Oliver retorted.

"Go play with the dogs, Oliver. Go!" Finley ordered. Surprisingly, Oliver stood up and went outside. On his way out, he slammed the door. Bronwyn was continuing to scream as Finley attempted to calm her down.

The babies looked up when the screaming began and their gazes were fixed on the doorway that led down the hall. When Oliver slammed the door, both girls began to cry and worked their way up to their parents.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Amelia suggested.

Owen grumbled, "Let's just both go down there." Each of them picked up and soothed a baby then headed downstairs.

"What's the scoop down here, Finley?" Amelia inquired.

As soon as she saw Owen, Bronwyn ran up to him attempting to communicate something as he sobbed heavily. He could not even begin to understand her words. Owen handed Ella off to Finley as he picked up Bronwyn and carried her into another room to calm her down.

Finley smiled at his baby sister and playfully poked her nose as he shared, "Bronwyn's been whining and moaning since we got home, Mom. Ollie was trying to get to a seat at the table. Bronwyn's chair was pulled way out so he tried pushing it in so he could scoot behind it. I think the chair got stuck on the rug or something, because he ended up pushing Bronwyn and the top of the chair into the table. He let go right away and told Bronwyn he was sorry. She's just being a spoiled brat."

* * *

Finley turned back to Ella and held her up in front of him, causing Amelia to anxiously warn, "Be careful, honey."

"Mom, I'm not going to drop her," Finley reassured Amelia with a chuckle.

Trying to make light of her nagging, Amelia offered with a grin, "I've always wondered if one of my older siblings dropped me. It would explain a lot, wouldn't it?" Finley grinned as he set the baby down and took Gwen from Amelia. He lay down on the floor with his sisters and began playing with them.

"Try to encourage Gwen to crawl, Finley," Amelia urged. She walked over, sat down, and showed him how to prompt her along.

While working with his sister and without looking at his mom, Finley asked Amelia, "Am I in trouble for kissing Naomi?"

"Did she want to be kissed?" Amelia inquired.

Finley paused with a look of confusion, "Ummm…I guess so. I mean she kissed me as much as I kissed her. Why?"

"Because it's never ok to force a girl to kiss you or be with you physically," Amelia explained.

Looking at his mother as if she were nuts, Finley remarked innocently, "Why would anyone ever do that to someone else? That's horrible." He continued to encourage Gwen to balance on all fours as he talked with his mom.

"You're right. It is horrible. Sadly, some people cross that line," Amelia disclosed. She continued, "If you both wanted to kiss, I don't have a problem with you two kissing. French kissing is taking it a step further and making out in 7th grade seems a bit over the top. Were your hands-on top of or under her clothes?"

"Oh, geez, Mom. C'mon," Finley responded with utter embarrassment.

"Well?" Amelia emphasized.

"On top. I made sure I wasn't even near her…you know... or anything," Finley reluctantly admitted, unable to bring himself to say the word 'bra' in front of his mother.

"I think it's cute that you guys kissed," Amelia grinned. "I haven't talked to your dad, though. What do you think he'll say?"

"No idea," Finley responded. "I could see him being totally cool about it and I could see him flipping out."

"Nah…he won't flip out," Amelia promised.

"He won't flip out about what?" Owen asked as he approached the babies, Finley and Amelia and joined them on the floor.

Amelia uttered, "Finley and Naomi's kiss. What are your thoughts? And where's Bronwyn?"

"I put Bronwyn to bed. She fell asleep sobbing about how much she hated school and never wanted to go back," Owen shared with a dismissive tone. He answered Amelia's first question with his own question, "The kiss. Did she want to kiss or did you make her kiss you, Fin?"

"We've already been over all that. He's a gentleman," Amelia answered on Finley's behalf.

"Then why is it a problem? I haven't had a chance to read whatever is in the envelope yet," Owen revealed.

Finley explained, "We were around the corner from the outside boundary and, well, I'm really not trying to sound mean, but it was like Mrs. Tottington had never seen people kiss before. She freaked when she saw us."

Neither Owen nor Amelia could contain their laughter. "The only rule you really broke was crossing the outside boundary?" Owen clarified.

"Yep, but it seemed like Mrs. Tottington was pretty ticked that we were kissing. She lectured Naomi for over half an hour about being a lady and made me wait outside her office. Then she called me to her office and balled me out."

Owen nodded and glanced at Amelia with a grin. "Well, you two are only 12. I know you think you're mature and I know you're not going to want to hear me say this, but anything beyond holding hands and a couple kisses seems like too much to me when you're in 7th grade," he assessed. As they lay on the floor talking and playing with the babies, Owen's phone rang.

"Dr. Hunt," Owen answered.

"Hi, Dr. Hunt. I'm Clarisse Larson. Am I catching you at a good time?"

Owen stood up and walked over to the couch, "Sure. How can I help you Ms. Larson?" Having no idea who the caller was, Owen hoped she'd refresh his memory soon.

"I don't think we've met, but I wanted to call and introduce myself. I'm Naomi's mom. Apparently, our kids found themselves in the Principal's Office today," Clarisse explained.

"Oh, yes," Owen replied. "My wife and I were just chatting with Finley about that. What can I do for you?" Finley looked up at Owen, who looked away when he caught Finley's eye.

Clarisse hesitated then indicated, "I hope we're on the same page about this. From what I understand, the kids really like each other, and the kiss was consensual and pretty tame. My perspective is that there really isn't a problem here, but I wanted to touch base with you in case we have anything to iron out."

Chuckling, Owen disclosed, "We're on the same page, Mrs. Larson, no worries at all."

Letting out an audible sigh of relief, Clarisse suggested, "Perhaps I could meet you and your wife for coffee sometime? If our kids are going to be interested in each other, I'd like to keep an open dialogue with you or your wife. I've met Finley at soccer games and he's a great kid. I know they're only 12, but I think their relationship is platonic and I don't have a problem with them spending time together outside of school as long as they're supervised."

"That'd be nice. Why don't I hand the phone to my wife? She's much more aware of our schedule. It was nice to chat with you," Owen offered as he handed the phone to Amelia and quickly explained the situation. Amelia stepped into another room and chatted with Clarisse for about five minutes.

* * *

Owen asked Finley to keep an eye on the babies while he went in search of Oliver. As he stepped into the garage, Owen heard Oliver in the corner sharing details of his day with Nala and Simba. The three were snuggled up on a pile of blankets and a dog bed. Owen slowly approached and Nala enthusiastically barked when she saw him. Bending down to pet her, Owen asked Oliver about his day and chatted with him about what had happened earlier with Bronwyn.

"Dad, can I sleep out here with the dogs tonight?" Oliver asked.

"No, buddy, I don't think so. But maybe sometime soon we can go camping and the dogs will come with us," Owen conveyed without any sincere commitment.

Oliver jumped up into Owen's arms and exclaimed, "Really?! That would be SO cool! When, Dad, when?"

"Soon, buddy. Soon," Owen responded vaguely wondering what he'd just committed to do.

* * *

The next morning, Amelia and Owen were wrapped around each other in bed after beginning their day by making love. As they soaked in the quiet bliss and lay together, Amelia announced softly, "I want to pull Bronwyn from Prep and enroll her at a Montessori school." Describing 's report and then repeating what Bronwyn had said in the car the previous afternoon, Amelia concluded that St. Francis was not the right fit.

Thoughtfully, Owen responded, "It's too early to make that decision, Mia. We'd be crazy to give in to Bronwyn's declaration and change schools after just one bad day. Let's schedule a conference with the teacher and hang in there through the week."

Amelia sat up and turned to face Owen. With hesitation, Amelia escalated slightly and replied, "I don't know, Owen. I just don't think one more day there is a good idea for her."

Owen huffed, raised his voice, and insisted, "One day, she'll need to learn a little self-discipline. She needs to embrace the suck."

"She's 4, Owen. Four. She's not joining the Army," Amelia snapped loudly.

"What's wrong with the Army?" Owen inquired with a bellowing voice as he crossed his arms and completely forgot about the sleeping kids.

"My words were meant to paint a picture. You used an Army phrase, I pointed out she's not a recruit. Beyond that, I'm not touching that rabbit trail," Amelia stressed firmly before announcing, "I'm calling the Montessori school down the road. Bronwyn is a free spirit and St. Francis will break her spirit in their quest to mold another Stepford child.

Reactively, Owen protested, "Oh, so the boys should be pulled out too?"

"No. They thrive there," Amelia admitted, "They also don't sob to sleep or tell us they hate school. St. Francis works for them."

"So now we're holding our male and female children to different standards? This coming from a _female_ neurosurgeon always quick to champion feminine abilities and brilliance," Owen roared.

"Dammit, Owen!" Amelia yelled. "You're twisting this discussion into a huge argument."

"Amelia, your perspective is woefully lacking. You're ignoring the fuller picture and failing to consider long term consequences," Owen roared. "Moving her after one day is a reactive and short-sided action."

"You'd rather Bronwyn go to school where she is miserable? That she begin her school years absolutely hating her experience?" Amelia snapped.

"No," Owen growled, "I'd rather she learns that life involves appropriate behavior and not just free play and her right brain."

"YOU want to start discussing the brain with me?!" Amelia laughed angrily. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I'm done arguing," Owen stated, "We're done here. Case closed."

"Excuse me?!" Amelia screamed, "I am NOT your inferior. Don't you _dare _declare when our argument is over."

Amelia and Owen's text tones sounded simultaneously. Finley had written, _I can hear you guys and Oliver just came in to ask me why you're fighting._

"Great. That's just great, Amy," Owen snapped. "Are you going to deal with that or am I?"

Sarcastically, Amelia claimed, "Well, Major Hunt, you're the one who is done in here. In fact, I believe the hallway is calling your name…" Amelia stopped speaking and placed her hand to her ear, "Oh, yes. Yes, it is…" She stood up and headed for the shower leaving Owen with the task.


	70. Naomi Comes to Dinner

**_Chapter 70: Naomi Comes to Dinner_**

_September_

In OR 2, Owen was attempting to repair a liver lac as Derek worked on a brain bleed. The patient had stumbled down some stairs and had been rushed to the ER. Earlier, Owen had been able to stabilize the patient before calling Derek down for a consult. The two surgeons found themselves working side-by-side as Owen coached his intern for the day, Paul Ness.

"This is nice," Derek observed, "We don't seem to operate together very often, Dr. Hunt."

"Yeah, it is," Owen grinned. As he leaned closer to the patient, Owen stated, "I'm having some trouble visualizing the area. Let's get some more suction in here please."

Ness began to respond, but Owen gently stopped him. Handing his surgical tools to the scrub nurse, Owen leaned closer to Paul and grasped his hand, showing him and explaining to him, "When you approach, you'll have far more control of the tool if you hold it at an angle like this. Give that a try and see how that's different from a more direct attempt. The suction can get away from you if you approach too directly. If that occurs, the patient can be harmed."

As Ness suctioned, he commented, "I see what you mean, Dr. Hunt. Thank you."

Owen nodded as he stroked the patient's liver, testing the repair and watching for bleeding. Then Owen explained to Ness, "Take a look at the repair. Let's walk through it together. What did you see?"

"You began with a midline incision and examined the area. The gallbladder showed no concerns. The liver lac was bleeding. The devitalized tissue was removed. You placed overlapping stitches on either side of the lac, then sutured the two sides together," Ness reported.

"Good. What type of needle is used for this process?" Owen tested.

"Round-bodied. You used a large one," Ness answered.

Owen continued challenging his protégé, "The stitches – what type was used, Dr. Ness?"

"Overlapping," Ness responded.

"Let me clarify," Owen added, "The suture style – was it a simple or running locked suture? A pulley? Some other type?"

"Oh, chromic mattress, Sir," Ness responded as he better understood Owen's question. Owen affirmed Ness' response with a nod.

"I'm ready to close, Shep," Owen shared as he began the outer sutures. "How's it going for you?"

"I'm nearly finished as well," Derek answered. "Want to go grab a beer after this?"

"I can't. Finley's got a soccer game and I promised I'd try to get there before it's over," Owen explained.

"Oh," Derek nodded. "Maybe we could connect soon, huh?"

"Sure. You… uh… you have something specific you want to talk about?" Owen asked as he began to stitch.

"I have an idea. I haven't spoken with Meredith about it yet, but I wanted to see if you and the boys wanted to join Bailey and me on a little adventure. Bailey wants to go camping and I thought it might be fun to set something up by the trailer. Amelia and Meredith could have some sort of girl's night either at your place or mine," Derek suggested.

"Sounds great," Owen replied then jested, "Camping just came up in a conversation with Oliver the other day. Our kids would have a blast."

Owen turned to Ness and asked, "Are you ready to throw a few stitches?"

"Yes, sir, absolutely," the intern eagerly stated.

"Start here, give yourself plenty of time. Dr. Shepherd has the patient open anyway…there's no hurry," Owen coached. As Paul placed a perfect stitch, Owen celebrated, "Excellent. Keep going."

The intern paused to glance up at his fellow interns, some of whom were clapping and others who were taunting. Derek interjected with encouragement, "Ignore the gallery. Your job is down here on the table. Stay focused."

Paul returned his focus to the patient as Owen nodded and commented, "Good. Nice technique." Then he asked, "Do you know how to tie off?"

"I do, sir, but I'm not sure if I'm ready," Ness admitted honestly.

Owen patted the intern's shoulder and suggested, "Then try it and I'll stop and redirect if necessary."

Slowly and carefully, Ness tied off the stitches. His technique was rough but correct.

"Nice," Owen observed. "Spend some time in the skills lab working on that. You have all the steps down, but you're ready to build on that and have a better flow. If you run into Dr. Karev or Dr. Grey, ask for their assistance. Their stitches and tie offs are museum worthy."

"That's because I taught them both," Derek boasted as Owen guffawed. Derek offered, "If you like, Ness, stay in here until I finish and we can close this area together."

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd. That would be great," Ness proclaimed. "If that works for you, Dr. Hunt. Do you need me for anything further today?"

"No, stay here and learn the ancient secrets of tying off from Sensei Shepherd. I've got a soccer game to attend. Nice work today," Owen concluded with a firm nod and a grin.

"Sensei Shepherd…" Derek mused. "That has a nice ring to it."

* * *

After three days at St. Francis, even Owen was eager to move Bronwyn to another school. Mrs. Tonington was a wonderful principal and St. Francis was a great school; however, Amelia had been completely correct, St. Francis simply wasn't the right fit for Bronwyn.

When Amelia and Owen shared the news with Bronwyn, she was overjoyed. After being assured she could keep her cute school uniform and that the new school had fewer rules, Bronwyn was eager to check it out. She was overjoyed when she entered the brightly decorated classroom with various engaging stations throughout the room.

The teacher explained the contents of the classroom and provided an overview of the school day. Then she asked if Amelia or Bronwyn had any questions. With her elbows at her sides, her arms extended, and her palms up, Bronwyn inquired, "I seriously really need to know if it is ok to skip and dance in here, because sometimes I just need to do that."

The teacher, Miss Pam, laughed softly and replied, "Bronwyn, you can skip and dance, you can slither like a snake, and you can hop like a bunny in here. We want you to use your imagination."

Bronwyn nodded thoughtfully and admitted, "I'm not zackly sure what my mag-en-iz-ation is, but I like the rest of what you said."

Luckily, the new school was just down the road from St. Francis so the family's morning commute would barely be extended. Bronwyn began at the school the following Monday and returned home each day jubilant and full of enthusiasm. The old Bronwyn was back, and her buoyant passion had re-emerged. At the dinner table each night, Bronwyn would share stories of her day and compare her experiences to what she imagined had occurred at St. Francis. In her little heart, she felt sad for her brothers and all the rules they had to follow. Externally, Bronwyn seemed determined to convince the world that her new school was far superior to St. Francis.

* * *

Owen, Finley, and Naomi arrived at the Shepherd-Hunts after Finley's soccer match concluded. Clarisse, a single mom, had been delayed at work unexpectedly. She had called Amelia to ask if Naomi could stay with them until 7:30 that evening. Amelia, Lynne, Bronwyn, Oliver, and the babies had been eating for about ten minutes when Owen and the other kids arrived. Owen was still chuckling internally because he'd spotted Finley holding Naomi's pinky and ring finger while they were riding in the truck.

When he entered the house, Finley showed Naomi where the bathroom was and showed her where she could sit at the table before excusing himself to go change clothes. One wonderful rule Lynne had introduced was that the boys couldn't come to the table sweaty and in their sports outfits. Even if that meant, especially in Finley's case, that he was delayed 5-10 minutes to take a shower and then change, the aroma of the food was no longer overpowered by the scent of puberty.

Owen walked directly over to Amelia to kiss her and then greeted each of the kids and Lynne before he sat down. Lynne had already begun to tend to Naomi and encourage her to dish up a plate.

"Your brother and I shared a surgery today," Owen mentioned.

Bronwyn cleared her throat and interrupted, "Excuse me, Daddy, no surgery details at the table, 'member?"

Owen smiled, "No details, I promise. I was just telling Mommy that I worked with Uncle Derek today. He and I don't work together very often, so it was a nice surprise."

"Why don't you work with Uncle Derek very much?" Oliver asked Owen.

Owen considered the reason, eventually sharing, "Most of the time, my patients don't need brain surgery. That means I don't work with Mom or Uncle Derek very often."

Glancing back toward Amelia, Owen continued, "I had Ness on my service today. Have you worked with him?"

"First year?" Amelia clarified.

"Yeah. He's a little tentative but his knowledge is solid," Owen shared.

"I might have had him really early on last July when he was following Edwards. You'll have to point him out to me," Amelia responded.

"Derek was impressed enough to invite him to help close after I was done. I'm not sure I've ever seen Derek do that," Owen observed.

"Wow," Amelia answered with surprise, "Ness must be promising then."

Owen continued, "Oh, hey! Derek mentioned Bailey wants to go camping and he thought the boys and I might be interested in joining them."

"I like the gendered invitation," Amelia responded dryly, "because I have no interest in doing that and I'll bet Meredith doesn't either."

"Exactly," Owen laughed, "he thought maybe you could all do a girls night either here or at their place."

"Dad, that sounds super awesome," Oliver voiced. "I'm all for camping."

As Amelia finished a bite of salad, she nodded and then swallowed her food. "Naomi, have you ever been camping?"

"No, ma'am. My mom is like you – she doesn't like camping," Naomi answered in her little 12-year-old girl voice.

"Someday, I'll take Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, you, and your mom camping, and you'll all discover you love it," Owen teased as Naomi smiled politely in response.

Finley came bounding down the stairs with combed hair and wearing stain-free, wrinkle-free clothes. Lynne and Amelia shared knowing glances. Finley smiled and began to dish up some food. Naomi's eyes turned starry as she watched him sit down next to her and begin eating.

From the other end of the table, Owen asked, "Fin, do you want to go camping at Uncle Derek's with Bailey, Oliver, Uncle Derek, and me?"

Finley shrugged and responded, "Sure. When?"

"Soon. Maybe next weekend. We need to look at schedules," Owen explained.

Dinner concluded uneventfully. As the three adults gathered for their nearly daily pow wow to review schedules and details, the kids all went about their after-dinner chores. Bronwyn cleared the table and invited Naomi to help her. Oliver wiped the table down and put away leftovers. Finley usually did dishes, depending on his homework load. Since he had a guest over that night, Lynne placed her hand on Finley's forearm and promised, "I'll take care of the dishes tonight, Finley. Would you and Naomi mind cleaning the girls up and watching them in the other room for me?"

Finley went to the sink to wet a washcloth and shared Lynne's offer with Naomi. Shyly and very quietly, Naomi said to Finley, "I haven't been around babies much."

"I'll take care of them. Are you ok carrying one?" Finley asked with loving concern. Naomi nodded as she followed Finley over to the babies. "Come here, monkey," Finley instructed Ella as she popped another bite of banana in her mouth. He took off the high chair tray and asked Oliver to come take it. Naomi volunteered to take care of it and she met Oliver halfway between the table and sink.

Finley coached Naomi as he wiped off Ella's face, arms and hands, commenting, "She's normally not too messy. She likes to be clean. Sometimes she even fusses if there's food on her face while she's eating." Finley finished up with Ella and attempted to hand her to Naomi, who held out her hands eagerly and smiled at Ella. Ella, however, was not about to go to a stranger.

Amelia twisted around in her seat and explained, "I can take her for a minute. She's going through a phase where she only wants to be with people she knows."

"Ok," Naomi smiled sweetly, "I was afraid I did something wrong."

All three adults looked at Naomi and smiled as Owen reassured her, "Not at all. You did it all right, Ella's just fussing."

"Now this monkey," Finley began as he removed Gwen's tray, "is messier than all the rest of us kids combined. She likes to put food in her hair, on her face, and all over the place." Naomi giggled as she listened to Finley.

He continued, "Ok, Gwendolyn, what's in your hand?" The baby smiled and flirted with her brother who prompted her by extending his hand, "Can I have it?" Gwen shook her head no as she smiled at Finley.

"Gwen," Finley contested sweetly as he held each sound of her name.

* * *

Owen was eager to discuss some non-kid topics with Amelia and Lynne, and he kept waiting for Finley to finish with Gwen and join the other kids in the playroom. After speaking with some of the hospital staff, he learned about the daughter of a nurse, Sarah, who was going to nursing school part-time and was looking for a part-time job. He'd invited Sarah to join him for lunch the day prior and thought she'd fit in well with the chaotic Shepherd-Hunt home. He was eager to discuss the possibility of hiring Sarah with Amelia and Lynne.

He leaned over and nicely suggested, "It's ok, Finley. Let her have it. It's probably just a bite of food. Can you finish cleaning her up and take her in the playroom?"

"Dad, I don't think it is food, that's why I'm trying to get it," Finley explained.

"Oh, then you wash off her face and I'll take a look at her hand," Owen plotted.

Finley began distracting his sister by washing off her face playfully. Owen tickled and grabbed a hand that was holding tightly to two pieces of dog food.

"Gwendolyn Sarah, where in the world did you find those and how long have you been holding them?" Owen grumbled as he shook his head. Gwen laughed mightily as if she understood every word her father had just spoken. "Great catch, Finley. I'm glad you spotted these. She could have choked on them."

Finley unbuckled Gwen and suggested to Naomi, "She goes to everyone. You want to hold her, and I'll get my other sister?"

Naomi put her arms out and smiled at Gwen, saying, "Hi, Gwendolyn. I'm Naomi."

Gwendolyn willingly snuggled into Naomi and looked at her brother. "Fin-yee," she explained, using her name for Finley. Naomi giggled, which only encouraged Gwen to repeat herself.

The kids went into the playroom, where Oliver and Bronwyn were already hanging out. Bronwyn crawled over to Gwen and insisted, "You need to practice crawling tonight, baby sister." Then Bronwyn looked at Naomi and instructed, "Can you please set her on her tummy? Her leg doesn't work like our legs do so we have to help her learn to crawl and stand and stuff."

"Sure," Naomi replied as she set the baby down. Oliver came over and 'assisted' Bronwyn in her physical therapy efforts. Naomi sat on the couch next to Finley as he made faces at Ella. She asked him, "Why doesn't your sister's leg work well?"

"She has spina bifida. Do you know what that is?" Finley stated. Naomi shook her head, so Finley continued, "Our nerves and spinal cords are inside our spine. In babies with SB, a part of the cord pokes out and doesn't end up where it's supposed to be. So, while my mom was pregnant, the doctors at her hospital operated on Gwen to fix her spine and kept her inside my mom the whole time. Then awhile later, my mom had Ella and then she had Gwen two weeks later."

"So, her spine stuck out?" Naomi asked curiously.

Oliver, overhearing the conversation, went to the bookshelf and opened a particular book to a specific page. He sat on the other side of Naomi and explained, "See that picture? That's kind of what her SB was like. Then our Aunt Addie – she's a surgeon like everyone else we know – she poked all that stuff back inside Gwen's spine. Before the surgery, Gwen just had a bump over her spine bones. Now she just has a scar. You wanna see it?"

"Sure," Naomi replied.

Finley followed Naomi to the floor, making sure to stay as close to her as possible. Gwen was balancing on all fours and rocking back and forth slightly. Finley pulled her shirt up and pointed out the scar, "See, right there."

"It's cool looking. Does she hurt from it?" Naomi asked. Both Oliver and Finley shook their heads.

Finley celebrated with his siblings, "You guys, look how long she's been on all fours. That's really great." Then he turned to Naomi and explained, "In some kids, SB paralyzes them or can cause brain damage and other problems. Gwen was super lucky her bump was where it was. The only problem she has is that she doesn't feel anything from below this knee." Finley tapped on Gwen's lower leg and pointed out, "See, she doesn't even know I'm tapping on it. But she's still going to be able to walk when she gets older. Isn't that both weird and cool?"

"It is," Naomi answered with eyes of wonder.

Finley reached his hand over and subtly grasped Naomi's hand, suggesting, "Try it. Just tap or rub her leg. She won't react."

Ella, who was standing and holding on to the couch, called out, "Fin-yee. Fin-yee. Fin-yee. Fin-yee." Finley turned around and responded, "El-la, El-la." The baby laughed as her brother hugged her.

Finley picked up Ella and pointed at Oliver, "Who's that?"

"Ol-wee," Ella responded.

Prompting her again, Finley pointed at Gwendolyn and asked, "Who's that?"

Proud of her words, Ella shared, "Gw-en."

"And who's that?" Finley asked as he pointed at Bronwyn.

"Bonwyn," Ella announced.

Then Finley pointed at Naomi, "And who is that?" Ella lowered her brow, looked at Naomi and then looked at her brother, who prompted her, "That's Nai-Oh-Mi"

"Yeh-uh," Ella attempted lazily, still not impressed with this new person in her midst.

"That's what I'm calling you now," Finley declared as he smiled at Naomi.

Naomi, who had a quicker wit than first met the eye, answered, "Then I'll call you Fin-Yee."


	71. Camping, Part One

**_Chapter 71: Camping, Part One_**

By the time Saturday rolled around, Derek and Owen had coordinated grand plans for the Shepherd-Hunt camping adventure. Owen drove over to his former home at noon and joined Derek at the trailer. Nala and Simba bounded out of Owen's truck and found themselves in puppy paradise. They immediately began exploring the area, sniffing new smells, digging in the dirt, and barking at the critters.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Owen hollered toward Derek, "Perfect day, huh? This is excellent."

Derek chuckled and raised his water bottle before taking a huge drink. "I just walked over – I forgot how great it was to sit on this deck and just take in the world," Derek commented.

"I hear you there," Owen agreed as he sat down in a nearby chair, "I spent far more time outside when I lived here than I do now. An incredible lake borders my property and I seldom seem to be able to stop and soak it in. Pretty pathetic."

Gloating, Derek boasted, "By the way, I wore Amelia down last night. She's agreed to be out here until bedtime, then she's leaving us to sleep in the house. At least she'll be here during the day and evening."

"She didn't say a word to me about that. How in the hell did you manage to coerce her into coming? I've been trying anything and everything I could think of," Owen asked with surprise.

"Ah! I promised her tumors. Lots of tumors. Lots of surgeries. I know her well," Derek bragged.

Owen guffawed, "I'm impressed, Shep. Good work. I'll make a $50 wager that she doesn't last more than 4 hours. First slimy animal, burs in the dogs fur, or muddy kids offering a hug and she'll be running for shelter."

"You're on. I promised her a tumor for every 90 minutes. Four hours would only be two surgeries – she'll hold out for more. Still want to bet?" Derek taunted.

"No more than 4 ½ hours. That's 3 surgeries. I just can't see anything beyond that. You're on," Owen laughed. "And how about Meredith? How'd you wear her down?"

"I tried offering sexual favors, but she wasn't impressed," Derek joked a sly smile. "I ended up promising to deal with Bailey's potty training and diapers for two weeks."

"Ouch…" Owen groaned, "That's quite a promise. I'm not sure I could have made that deal." Owen shared his success, "Well, I barely had to convince Clarisse to join us with Naomi. She's never been camping and thought it would be fun. I did promise her your guest bed in the house, though. I guess she and Mia will have to arm wrestle for it."

"I'll bet you another $50 that Amelia outlasts Meredith out here," Derek offered.

Owen nodded but asked for clarification, "What if they go in together at the same time?"

"Then it's a draw," Derek declared.

"You're on, but if she finds out how you bet, you'll be on the couch for a month," Owen laughed.

Meredith, her hair up in a messy ponytail, drove up with the kids fully buckled in their carseats for the brief drive from the house. She opened the car door, smiled and waved at the guys, then leaned into the car to unbuckle the kids. Both Zola and Bailey ran up to their dad as Meredith picked up Ellis and opened the back hatch of her SUV.

After walking up to the deck and seeing the guys kicked back in chairs, Meredith grinned and observed, "It looks like time hasn't passed…" She giggled, then continued as she motioned her head toward her SUV, "Coolers full of ice and the first round of food are in the back."

Derek jumped up, put his hands on either of Mer's upper arms, kissed his wife and claimed, "I love you." He half ran – half walked to the SUV and grabbed a handful of groceries as Owen made his way over to assist with the coolers. As the guys made their way back and forth, Amelia drove up with the Shepherd-Hunt fabulous five. Clarisse and Naomi drove in behind her.

Popping out of the Buick, Amelia grinned and declared, "The ferry was a huge hit. Great cheap entertainment." Finley and Oliver jumped out behind their mom and ran toward the already dirty dogs.

Owen walked over and grabbed one of Amelia's pig tails in each of his hands, "This is cute."

Smirking like a first grader, Amelia admitted, "Bronwyn's idea."

"Mmmmmmooooooommmmmmmyyyyyyyyy, I want out. I want to play with Zola!" Bronwyn whined with her adorable French braid taming her curls.

Owen ran up to the car and made a girl-level Daddy monster noise, "Rrrrrrrrrr!" All three girls giggled with glee.

"Daddy, we knowed that was you and not a real monster," Bronwyn disclosed with rolling eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Owen responded, "What if I'm a tickling Daddy monster!" He reached in ans tickled Bronwyn's tummy as he unbuckled her. She slithered down to the Buick's floor giggling at full volume and pretend to try to escape the tickling.

When Owen stopped, Bronwyn jumped up, hugged her daddy around the neck and called out, "Special delivery to Zola, please."

Grabbing her so her body was parallel to the ground and her tummy was against his side, Owen ran Bronwyn over to Zola and set her down, "Stay where we can see you, girls."

"We will," Zola and Bronwyn responded in unison.

Owen headed back to the Buick where Amelia was unbuckling Gwen. Approaching from behind, Owen placed his hand on her rear and offered a slight hug as he leaned in and grabbed the baby. "Do you want this one or the other?" Owen asked.

"You've got her, I'll get Ella," Amelia smiled. "The Pack and Play is in the back and so are the Baby Bjorns."

"Got it," Owen stated as he headed toward the deck to hand Gwen off to a willing adult.

Clarisse beamed and held her hands out, "I'll take her, Owen." He handed the baby to their friend and returned to unload the baby gear.

As he set up the Pack and Play, Owen turned to Derek and asked, "When do you want to set up the tents?"

"Let's give them some time to run around and then do it. Maybe in 45 minutes?" Derek suggested. Owen nodded in agreement as the adults all found themselves gathered on the deck sitting in chairs.

Derek introduced himself to Clarisse and pointed out the trailer and the house. The two chatted for 10-15 minutes about the plot of land and the story of the house being built. Fully relishing the opportunity to tell a new set of ears about the land, Derek beamed as he spoke.

Oliver, Naomi, and Finley came running up at full speed toward Amelia as Oliver exclaimed, "Mommy! Look what we found! Look it! Look it." His hands were cupped together with something in the open space between them.

Amelia leaned back in her chair and attempted not to look unsure, "What did you find, buddy? I have a hunch it is something very, very exciting."

Opening his upper hand slowly and slightly, Oliver uncovered a small frog a bit larger than a walnut. Amelia gently brought her finger up to the frog and offered in baby talk, "Hi Mr. Froggy. You're a cute little guy, aren't you? That's cool, Ollie. Make sure you don't hurt him and that you put him back where you found him when you're finished checking him out."

Oliver smiled and turned toward Finley with disappointment, "You said she'd be scared."

Shrugging, Finley explained, "I thought she would."

"I'm not _that_ prissy, you guys. Geez," Amelia hollered to them. She spotted Owen's glance locked on her with a soft grin and asked, "What?"

"I'm just surprised too," Owen admitted.

"C'mon, O, didn't you dissect tons of frogs during your medical training? I'm desensitized to them," Amelia shrugged.

"Mommy! What's this?" Zola ran up to Meredith and held her hand close to Mer's face.

"Oh! Oh my!" Meredith stuttered as she flinched and attempted to control a little jump. "Honey, that's a spider. Don't carry those around. Eeewww." Meredith's faces was puckered with disgust.

Derek came over and knelt down, "Meredith, it's a Daddy long legs. Zozo, these guys are good spiders. They don't bite people and they eat bugs that people don't like." Derek held his hand against Zola's and the spider crawled onto his hand. Then Derek turned to Bronwyn and inquired, "Do you want to hold him, Bronwyn?"

"Mmmmm hmmmmm," Bronwyn eagerly responded as she put her hand out flat. Derek nudged the spider on to her hand and Bronwyn giggled, "He kind of tickles!"

Responding with a smile, Derek suggested, "How about if you girls put him down and we start setting up the tents?" Both girls jumped up and down and ran off to put the spider back near his original home.

Zola suggested to her cousin, "Let's make sure we put him back in the same place so he can find his wife and kids." Nodding affirmatively, Bronwyn agreed wholeheartedly.

Owen hollered to Finley, Oliver, Bailey, and Naomi to come over and join in the tent efforts. Delegating the initial prep work, Owen showed them how to lay the tents flat and how to assemble the poles. The three moms, each holding a baby, chuckled and chatted with one another as they watched Owen and Derek coach the kids on the basics of dome tents.

"Do you realize they're using the same voices they use when they work with interns?" Amelia laughed.

"Oh, you're right!" Meredith recognized with humorous wonder.

Clarisse observed aloud, "It's working. Look how the kids are so locked on – I've never seen any of them so focused."

"That'll wear off soon," Amelia commented dryly. "Just about the time Derek and Owen start losing their initial bursts of enthusiastic energy, the kids will start to get bored. Then the real fun observations will take place."

The four tents - one for the boys, one for the girls, one for Owen, and one for Derek – were set up without too much drama. The kids delighted in running in and out of them and developed a hybrid game of tag that only Finley and Naomi seemed to fully understand. Even so, all six kids had a fantastic time running around and screaming. When the older boys started balancing the tents on their backs and chasing the younger kids around the area pretending to be Tent Monsters, Owen and Derek realized it was time to impose some rules about the tents. Once each tent was back in place, the dads enlisted the youngest kids and let them pound in the stakes that were unnecessary in this setting but fun to hammer, nonetheless. Once staked, the campers helped fill the floor of each tent with ABC foam squares to soften the areas where they'd be sleeping.

As Derek locked in the last square in one of the tents, he heard Oliver say with wonder, "That is soooooo cool." Derek popped his head out and walked over to Finley, Oliver, and Naomi who were standing in a small circle and all looking inward.

"What did you find?" Derek asked with curiosity.

Finley looked up and responded with a grin, "A snake. Wanna see it?"

"Yeah…" Derek responded enthusiastically as he knelt down. "Hey, Hunt, come here."

Owen peeked out of the tent where he was helping the girls create a floor. They had decided that the foam tiles needed to be in 'alphabet order' and not simply placed willy nilly. Because it was early in the adventure, Owen had the patience to accommodate their mandate. He excused himself from the tent and walked over to the circle.

When Owen peeked over the kids' heads, he saw the 12" garter snake. He glanced up at Derek mischievously, raised his eyebrows, and plotted, "Hmmmm….this could be fun."

"I wouldn't get action for the rest of my life," Derek protested. "This one is all yours."

"Good point, actually. Never mind," Owen assented. "Kids, what do you want to do with the snake?"

Oliver shrugged, "I dunno. Can we keep him? Like take him home?"

Laughing heartily, Owen responded, "I highly doubt your mom would agree to that."

"Can I go ask her?" Oliver requested.

Owen lifted his shoulders, saying, "If you want." Derek stood next to his brother-in-law pondering all of the possible outcomes they might witness. The three older kids ran up to the deck where the three moms were chatting about the realities of balancing careers and motherhood.

"Mom! Mom! Check it!" Oliver shouted as he approached Amelia.

When he was about 10 feet away, his Auntie spotted the creature in his hand. "Stop right there, Oliver Blake," Meredith called out as she held out her hand. "No snakes near your auntie and no snakes near the babies."

Oliver, fully perplexed, stopped in his tracks and furrowed his brow, "Why? Snakes are cool, Auntie Mer."

"Not everyone likes snakes, Ollie," Amelia clarified.

"Why?" Oliver asked with genuine sadness in his eyes. "Auntie Mer, these snakes are harmless. He just slitters around. He doesn't hurt anybody. Really. Look, he's really cute."

"I'm not much of a snake fan either, Oliver, but thanks for showing him to us from over there," Clarisse offered.

"Mom?" Oliver began to ask.

"Yes?" Amelia responded as she cocked her head and looked at her boy.

"I wanna keep him. He'll live in an aquarium and won't get out loose and I'll feed him and take care of him. Please, Mommy, can I?" Oliver begged with adorable enlarged eyes.

Amelia shrugged and offered a crooked, closed lip grin before responding, "We already have two dogs, baby. That's enough."

"Ppppllllleeeeaaasseee, Mommy. He's a nice snake. We like each other and he won't make any trouble," Oliver lobbied.

Amelia shook her head, "Sorry, buddy. Besides, he already has a home. He lives here outside. Imagine how sad he'd be to live in a little space after having all these acres as his home."

Oliver, deflated, turned around and drug his feet as he walked away rejected. He sat down about ten feet from where he'd attempted to negotiate and began talking to the snake. The snake slithered on Oliver's arms, hands, and legs as Oliver grieved the long-term relationship they'd never have.

"Awwww, Amelia. Look at him. It almost makes you want to say yes, doesn't it?" Meredith said.

Amelia turned and looked at Oliver, then answered without pause, "Nope. Don't need snakes in my house. No way, no how. No guilt." The moms burst into laughter in full agreement with one another.

Derek and Owen headed toward the deck after they completed the foam floor in the girls' tent according to the specific instructions Zola and Bronwyn provided. Owen gestured toward Bronwyn and encouraged Amelia, "Remind me to never ask for her input on any home improvement project."

"You ladies want to join us? We're going to break into two teams and have a scavenger hunt," Derek invited with glee. His inner camp counselor was is full form. He handed each of them a copy of a roughly scrawled list written in textbook doctor's handwriting.

"The first trick is to be able to read your writing, Derek," Meredith stated flatly. "I'll be on Owen's team since you and I are probably the only ones who can read this." She grinned up at her husband playfully and he gazed at her in response.

"That's fine, Mer. If you want to be on the losing team, you can choose that route," Derek puffed.

Amelia piped up, "But I want to be on Owen's team. I like him better."

Rather than responding directly to his little sister, Derek turned to Clarisse and asked nicely, "Clarisse, would you do me the honor of being on my award-winning, championship-worthy team?" Clarisse laughed and assented.

"How do you want to divide up the kids?" Owen inquired.

"We could do boys versus girls or Shepherds plus Naomi versus Hunts," Derek suggested.

"I'd rather mix them up than do by family," Owen admitted. "You know Bronwyn and Zola will want to be together and Bailey will want to be with the older boys, so let's do boys versus girls. Who gets which group?"

Meredith interjected, "I want to be with Bailey, so we'll take the boys, Owen." Owen nodded casually in agreement.

Derek gathered the kids together and explained the activity. There were ten items on the list: a rock, a fallen leaf, a pinecone, a puddle, an animal footprint, a bird, ferns, moss, a grown up, and a feather. The boys were thrilled to be their own team and Naomi was happy to be with her mom's team. The two groups ventured out on their quests as the dogs ran along with Owen's team.

Using walkie-talkies, Owen and Derek taunted one another each time their team spotted an item. The kids joined in the walkie-talkie conversations and found those toys almost more compelling than the treasure hunt. Bailey and Bronwyn held the walkie-talkie too close to their mouths and breathed into them, sounding like stalkers. Zola and Oliver enjoyed yelling into the walkie-talkies, and Naomi and Finley were too grown up to play in such childish ways.

Meredith leaned over to Amelia and suggested, "We need to note this somehow for next Christmas – walkie talkies, huge hit."

After the lists were complete, which magically occurred simultaneously thanks to Owen and Derek's undercover orchestrations, the kids washed their hands, sat on the deck and had a snack as they spoke about what they'd found on their quests. Then, before they lost the sun, the dads showed the kids how to put a stick in the ground and tell time from the shadow. Each kid created their own clock. The girls decorated their clock circles, putting their fingers into the dirt. The boys grabbed their sticks out of the clocks and played light sabers.

Before long, the temperature began to cool, and the kids bundled up in jackets at their mothers' insistence. Owen began a fire in the fire pit while Derek stepped into the trailer to grab the hot dogs they would grill for dinner. As he placed the wood and moved it around to encourage the flames, Owen glanced at his watch and noted that he'd lost one of the bets. The time was 5:00, which meant Amelia had lasted longer than Owen's prediction. He only hoped Meredith would head to the house before Amelia so that he and Derek would end up in a draw.

Sure enough, as the hot dogs began to be served and as Meredith craved something more substantial, she excused herself using Ellis as an excuse to need to return to the house. Owen was ready to jump for joy. Amelia may have surprised him with her tenacity, but Meredith's early departure had been reliably predictable.

The kids gathered around the fire as they ate their hot dogs and attempted to protect their meals from their dads. Both Owen and Derek kept playfully teasing the younger kids, trying to get a bite of the hot dogs or a handful of chips. After dinner, but before the sky turned from dusky to dark, the guys encouraged Finley and Naomi to lead the little kids around the area in search of twigs and firewood. Bailey stayed behind and asked if he could play with his superhero action figures in Derek's tent.

Returning with copious amounts of sticks and twigs, the kids poured the wood out of their hands and next to the fire pit. As one set came tumbling down, Derek sighed heavily. "Uh oh, guys. Nobody's in trouble, but who put that stack down?"

Enthusiastically, Oliver and Zola raised their hands. Derek frowned sadly and announced, "Let's go wash you both up. See those leaves on your sticks? That's poison oak. We don't want to burn that wood or it will hurt to breathe it, and we need to wash the oil off of you so you don't break out. Hunt, do you have your med kit in the truck? Mine is up at the house."

"Yeah, let me grab it," Owen volunteered. "Kids, make sure you don't touch your faces until you're all cleaned up."

Amelia turned to Oliver and Zola and instructed, "Do you know how surgeons make sure they don't touch their faces before a surgery? Let's try it until you're de-oiled and de-poison oaked." She modeled the position for them as she bent her forearms in front of her and held her upper arms straight out in front of her.

Owen brought back a bag and began to fumble through it for Benadryl. Amelia came and stood beside him, hugging him, and offering, "I can find it. You guys keep doing your camping thing. I'll get the kids cleaned up in the trailer." The kids followed her in as she playfully helped them shower and change clothes.

As Amelia the Medic handled the situation, everyone else sat in chairs and encircled the fire pit. Suddenly, Bronwyn and Naomi shrieked at the top of their lungs with the highest pitched girly-girl screams ever heard by a human ear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Owen attempted to soothe, "Girls, what's wrong?"

Bronwyn shrieked loudly, "Look at Nala and Simba! Daddy, they are killer dogs. We're next! We're next! They're killing us next!"

The dogs both attempted to bark with their mouths full of dead bunny. Nala and BogBogey could not have been prouder of themselves for catching their own dinner. As Nala set the mauled bunny down submissively in front of Owen, she wagged her tail and looked to her master with anticipation of praise. Owen smiled down at his beloved canines and patted each of them on the head. "Well what did you two find, hmmmm?" Owen asked rhetorically.

Finley explained to Bronwyn that the dogs were only living out their nature. He assured her that the dogs were not going to attack the people next, and that dogs naturally sought to hunt little critters.

"That's the most mer-dick-u-less idea ever. Why would the doggies hurt bunnies?" Bronwyn argued as she slapped her hands onto the side of her head.

Finley shrugged, "It's what they do out in nature, Bron. Kind of like how your nature is to want to wear pink and purple. It's just how you're created."

"Hmmm…but my way doesn't hurt anything," Bronwyn protested.

"Nope, it doesn't. You're right, Bron," Finley agreed.

Bronwyn declared as if planting the first flag on the moon, "Those rotten dogs are killers. I thoughted I loved them, but now I dunno." Her little head swayed back and forth as she considered the reality in her midst.

Unbeknownst to Finley, Owen had been listening and proudly beaming as he watched Finley explain the circle of life to his little sister. However, before the moment set too much of a Norman Rockwell memory deep in Owen's mind, Finley responded to his little sister, "Now you're just being stupid, Bronwyn. They're dogs. They eat rabbits and squirrels and chipmunks. Get over it."

"Chipmunks and squirrels too?!" Bronwyn cried out. Simba, as if he were aware that he needed to earn his way back into Bronwyn's heart, came over and scratched a paw on the dirt in front of his little girl. Then the dog nudged Bronwyn's knee with his furry head and cozied up to the side of her leg. "Simba, I love you but not when you are a killer dog," Bronwyn explained as she patted and hugged her pup.


	72. Camping, Part Two

**_Chapter 72: Camping, Part Two_**

As the evening went on, Owen and Derek continued to unveil their inner camp counselor aspirations and abilities. Simply because their behavior was so entertaining, Amelia couldn't bring herself to leave. Clarisse, who had stepped off the deck a step too late and twisted her ankle, had headed up to the house. She offered to take the twins with her so they could go to bed in a warm and cozy space. Relishing the opportunity to have some Mommy Time, Clarisse and Meredith found that indoor camping complete with a bevy of fine wines was an ideal end to the adventures of the day. The two stayed awake talking and laughing. Occasionally, Meredith would peak out the windows to provide a vague update.

Back at the campsite, Derek went into his tent to grab the glow in the dark bubbles he'd purchased for the kids and discovered a wide slash in his airbed. When he asked Bailey about it, Bailey very honestly admitted that the hole had occurred as he was jumping on the mattress while playing with his superheroes earlier. With a resigned sigh, Derek pondered whether or not he would sleep on the ground later that night.

Determined to continue to have the best camping experience ever, Derek decided not to say a word about his now-useless bed. Instead, he took the bubbles out to the fire and showed the kids the magic. Purple, blue, orange, and yellow bubbles soon filled the campsite as the kids jumped and attempted to pop the straying bubbles lost to the wind. Finley and Naomi picked up the smaller kids to help them reach the bubbles as they floated upward. Derek, Amelia and Owen found themselves in hysterics as they watched the kids giggle and run.

After the novelty of the bubbles began to wear off, Owen suggested the gang go on a flashlight walk. He pulled out glow in the dark face paint and explained that they'd need their camouflage before the adventure. Slapping on the paint as if they were preparing for an Army ambush, the kids failed to realize that the paint was actually a way for Owen, Derek, and Amelia to keep track of them rather than to have the kids blend into the woods.

Each hiker had his or her own flashlight as Major Hunt led them deep into the darkness sharing kid-safe versions of his Army stories along the way. Every now and then, Owen would offer some stunning surprise in his stories and would turn around quickly or raise his voice in surprise. The boys tended to laugh or jump slightly, while the girls responded with screams of terror that quickly turned into giggles.

Derek and Amelia brought up the rear and walked in a brotherly-sisterly arm-in-arm position as they chatted and laughed at the sites in front of them. Flashlights pointed nearly every direction except onto the trail and the kids continually found themselves bumping into one another as they gazed toward the tops of trees.

As Amelia rested her head on Derek's shoulder, Derek asked, "Do you remember camping with Dad?"

Amelia shook her head clearly and responded, "We went camping when we were little? I don't remember that at all."

"We did. I think it was the only vacation Mom and Dad could afford. They'd load us all up – without worrying about seatbelts or car seats, of course – and head into the woods. Many times, you'd sleep with one of our sisters in the back of the station wagon because the last thing Dad wanted was for his little Amy to be uncomfortable or cold." Derek chuckled as he recalled the memories. Derek continued, "We usually roughed it because, as Dad declared, 'campgrounds cost money and were too full of people.'"

Amelia looked at her brother with a bittersweet smile and slightly glassy eyes, musing, "I'm so glad you told me about that. I wonder if Mom has any pictures." Derek squeezed his arm a bit tighter around his sister's shoulders and leaned his head upon hers as they continued to walk.

"Are you two coming?" Owen hollered to his nostalgic assistants who had fallen away from the group. "We're about to look at the stars so the lights are going to turn off."

"We're coming, Owen. Deep breath," Amelia teased. She and Derek promptly reached Owen and the kids. There was a clearing and Owen had arranged the kids on the ground, so they were gazing up toward the sky. While they waited for Derek and Amelia, the kids played flashlight tag attempting to 'catch' one another's beams of light. "I think they'll all have sore throats tomorrow from all the laughing," Amelia offered with a grin.

Owen approached Amelia and put his arm around her, pulling her away from her brother and encouraging, "Come sit with me. I'm going to point out constellations to the kids." Like a love-struck teenaged boy, Owen began to snuggle his wife into his side and to grin at her with giddy expressions. "I'm so glad you stayed out here tonight," Owen whispered as he kissed her.

One kiss led to another until Oliver spotted them. "Ewwwww….Dad! C'mon. We're guy camping. Roughing it, remember?! No kissy face stuff," Oliver declared with dismay.

"Sorry, Ollie," Owen offered with a chuckle as he began to point out various constellations and share stories about them.

After about ten minutes of astronomy lessons, Derek interrupted and queried, "Has anyone seen the dogs?" Everyone sat up and shook their heads without comment. Owen whistled loudly and called out for them. The dogs came bounding over. Before they arrived or were seen in the darkness, they could be smelled.

Amelia's eyes watered as her face took on a look as if she'd just bit into a lime. She remarked, "Lovely. I'm pretty sure they found a new skunk friend." Nala ran up to Amelia and jumped up so that her paws were on Amelia's chest.

As Owen ordered the dog to get down, the couple was overwhelmed with the scent. Owen suggested, "I'm not sure it was a new friend. More like a threatened, angry enemy." The kids plugged their noses and complained about the smell begging Owen to dismiss the dogs from their midst. Teasing them all, Owen offered, "But I was thinking Simba could sleep in the boys' tent and Nala in the girls'."

"Noooooo!" the kids yelled to varying degrees of volume.

Bronwyn approached her Daddy and playfully pushed his belly, "No way, no how, Mister!"

"Really?" Owen guffawed as he heard his common declaration repeated by his daughter.

"Yep, really. No way, no how," Bronwyn repeated with a wide smile. "Now, can you carry me, Daddy? My legs is getting super tired from all this fun."

Owen happily scooped up his girl as Zola ran to Derek looking to do the same. On the way back to the tents and the campfire, Derek started to tell ghost stories. As a big brother is known to do, he kept pushing the limits to discover how far he could go before he started scaring his audience. It didn't take long before Zola and Bronwyn declared an end to the ghost story portion of the evening, but Derek promised the older kids he'd tell more after the girls fell asleep.

When they returned to the trailer and campsite, it was time for s'mores. The grownups gave each of the kids a stick, warning them not to use them as toys nor to point them toward one another. The Dads pushed marshmallows onto the ends of the sticks. The Shepherd-Hunt kids were experts at roasting marshmallows, having done so regularly in their suburban firepit at home. Zola and Derek had roasted marshmallows before at some point, but Naomi had no idea what to do. Owen lovingly displayed how to hold the stick and roast the treats, explaining that some people liked the marshmallows lightly toasted while others loved them burnt.

Everyone devoured their way through a s'more before begging for another marshmallow. While some of the kids couldn't wait to have another treat, others were now ready to play. Predictably, Oliver's marshmallow was the first to light on fire and was immediately held up as a torch and declared, "Hey! I'm in charge. I'm holding the torch of light!"

"Ollie, put it down and blow it out, please," Owen instructed calmly.

Rather than bringing the stick down slowly, Oliver flicked it quickly, causing the flaming marshmallow to soar into the air. As if it was moving in slow motion, everyone froze and watched it fly toward Amelia. Unable to move quickly enough to avoid its sting, the marshmallow landed on her cheek and produced a lovely red circle near her jaw. By the time it landed on her, the marshmallow was simply hot and not flaming. It quickly fell to the ground as Oliver ran over at full speed apologizing profusely to his mom and attempting to effectively tend her.

"Mommy….I'm sooooo sorry. Oh, man. I wanna help, Mom. What can I do?" Oliver offered in a panic.

Owen raised an eyebrow and mouthed his question, _are you ok? _Amelia nodded to confirm she was fine. Derek, ever the caretaker, ran to the cooler and wet a dishtowel. He took it over to his sister and attempted to examine her camping evidence as best he could in the dark.

Oliver, nearly ready to cry as he was overcome with regret, offered to hold the towel on her cheek. "Thanks, buddy," Amelia smiled. She assured him, "It's ok. It was an accident. Stuff happens, right?" Oliver nodded slowly and with guilt as his mom ran her hand over his filthy, dirt-infested hair. She hugged him close to her and repeated that she was not upset and that she knew he hadn't meant to do it.

Just as the blazing marshmallow flickered out all the jovial fun, drops of rain began to fall. First, just one fell on Owen's head. Then another near Derek. Amelia's burning face was relieved by a few more drops before a deluge commenced. Reminiscent of their first date, Owen hustled past Amelia with his hands full of food and supplies. He laughed with a coy grin, "Haven't we done this before?"

"I hope you have a pair of scrubs in that trailer still," Amelia called out as she gathered the kids and led them toward the trailer. _Get them under a roof first, then come up with a more comprehensive plan, _she thought to herself.

Derek's phone buzzed as he ran back and forth with Owen from the trailer and the campsite attempting to gather or protect anything not meant to be out in the rain. As he leaned into the trailer where Amelia was laughing with the kids and drying them off with towels that had been left behind over the years, Derek threw the phone to his sister and asked her to see if the text was anything urgent.

Grabbing the phone, Amelia opened the text from Meredith which read, _Reason 107 why I don't camp. Rain._

Amelia roared and answered as if she were her brother, _Not here. No rain in sight. It's raining at the house?_

_You have got to be kidding me, _Meredith responded.

Amelia began to type a response as Owen and Derek, dripping wet from head to toe, stepped into the trailer and closed the door. "Are you speaking on my behalf, you little sneak?" Derek asked as he grabbed his phone and read the exchange. Amelia provided her best little sister grin, complete with her tongue barely sticking out on one side of her mouth. Derek laughed at her response and professed, "Perfect answer, Amy. Absolutely perfect!"

Then Derek typed, _No joke, Mer. XXOO. But we're on our way up for hot chocolate._

_Already heating the water, adventure man, _Meredith responded.

Derek explained the plan to the wet and shivering group. As if he was attempting to be helpful and assessing the situation, Owen suggested, "How about if we help you get the kids up to the house and we'll crash out here? There aren't enough beds in the house for all of us anyway."

Derek, clueless, congratulated his brother-in-law, "That's brilliant. You sure you don't mind?"

Shaking her head and puffing out her lower lip just a touch, Amelia added, "No problem at all. As long as you don't mind dealing with Bron. The boys can take care of themselves, but she might need a little help brushing teeth and putting on jams." Grinning with relief, Derek assured his sister that would be no problem at all.

After two trips in Meredith's SUV, the bags of kids' clothes and the kids themselves were in the house brushing their teeth and changing into warm PJs. Derek had brought the bags and supplies up first so that Mer could throw the PJs in the dryer before the kids invaded. As the kids changed, Derek and Meredith created a blanket tent over the dining room table for the now indoor campers who almost instantly fell asleep snuggled together like a litter of kittens.

Meanwhile, Amelia and Owen relived the passion and lovemaking of their first date. Laughing and reminiscing, Amelia gazed at her husband as she stroked his wet hair and whispered the line she'd spoken nearly two years earlier, "You're my knight in dripping wet armor."


	73. Zola's New Pet

**_Chapter 73: Zola's New Pet_**

The early morning sun peeked through the windows at the Dream House. Everyone who had ended up in the house the night before was sound asleep, except for Meredith. While deeply lost in a dream, she heard an unfamiliar, subtle noise that called her from peaceful sleep to wide awake curiosity. Lying in bed without opening her eyes, she lowered her brow as she struggled to hear the sound again.

Nothing. Just Quiet. Absolute silence.

Just about to fade back into Dreamworld, the tiny noise reemerged. Meredith sleepily opened her eyes and blinked repeatedly, tracing the sound that was coming from her bedroom doorway.

Attempting to not panic, Meredith sputtered quietly, "Derek…Derek…Derek, wake up." Derek did not move. The kids and the camping adventure had worn him to a frazzle the day and night before.

Meredith took in a deep breath as she pulled the blankets around her shoulders and sunk under them, keeping her gaze sharply fixed toward the only exit from the room. "Derek!... Derek!..." Although he was half awake, he wasn't about to move a muscle. Derek had no idea what Meredith could possibly want, but he was sincerely hoping to not find out. His hope was that lying perfectly still might convince her that he was still asleep.

Finally, Meredith shoved him and said at normal volume and with tension in her voice, "Derek!"

Derek opened one eye slightly and groaned, "Mmmmmm?"

Landing a pillow on top of her husband, Meredith clipped out the words, "Wake. Up." She returned to a whisper and anxiously declared, "Derek! You need to get out of bed. _Now!"_

Derek stretched and sat up slow as a sloth, sleepily inquiring, "Why?" He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. 5:37 am.

Whispering very quietly, Meredith tentatively removed one hand from under the blankets and pointed toward the bedroom doorway, "Because… That."

Derek laughed heartily and playfully shoved his wife, "Meredith, it's a tiny little mouse. It's not going to hurt anything."

"Get it out of my house, Derek. You brought it in here last night, you need to remove it," she ordered sharply.

Laughing at her again, Derek questioned, "How do you know _I _brought it in? Maybe one of the kids did or maybe Owen did. It probably crawled into one of the duffel bags and ended up inside when we threw everything into the house."

"Derek," Meredith maintained seriously.

Running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to flatten down his bedhead, Derek grinned at his wife as he looked at her over his shoulder. "You really are adorable, you know that, right?"

"It's still looking at me," Meredith explained with disgust. "It's plotting."

Derek chuckled and headed toward the mouse, stating, "You know as soon as I get close to it, it's going to run, right?"

"Then kill it. Kill it before you get close enough for it to run," Meredith suggested.

Smiling sweetly at his wife with his softened blue eyes, Derek maintained, "Meredith, that mouse is more afraid of you than you are of it."

"I highly doubt that. It's been staring at me for at least an hour," Meredith explained as she wrapped the blankets around herself even tighter.

"You know it could run right over here, up the bed, under the blankets and up your legs, right?" Derek teased as he jumped onto the bed and began to tickle his wife.

Unable to avoid laughing, Meredith attempted to be angry and giggly simultaneously, "You are not funny," she giggled. "Stop. Derek. Get the damn mouse!"

Grinning, Derek slowly stepped out of bed and threw on a robe. He picked up a big empty cup he'd used the day before but had forgotten to take back to the kitchen. Leisurely, he walked toward the mouse, gently coaxing, "Hi, little guy. Don't worry, that giant, mean woman won't hurt you. I'm here to save you from her flying scalpels and threatening desires."

"You're not funny," Meredith responded flatly as she watched Derek's every move.

He looked back at her with a grin and corrected, "Oh, yes, I am. Frankly, Meredith, you are even funnier." Very deliberately, Derek knelt down about seven feet from the mouse and set the cup by the creature. "This mouse is funny – he doesn't run or move like most mice would," Derek observed.

"He's probably diseased. I bet he's carrying the Plague," Meredith announced.

Derek rolled his eyes and very gradually approached the little rodent. With a lightning fast swoop of a magazine in one hand and the cup approaching the mouse using the other hand, Derek expertly caught the critter. Its tiny nails scratched the inside of the container with desperate fear.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Derek inquired.

Meredith looked at the cup with utter disgust. Her face looked like she was about to be sick as she insisted, "You're the man. Deal with it however men deal with them."

"Ah! I'm the man around the house when it's convenient, huh? When it comes to mice?" Derek blurted.

"Stomp him and kill him," Meredith ordered.

"So much for the Hippocratic Oath," Derek chuckled. "How about if I just put him outside?" He leaned against the bedroom doorway as he held the cup in one hand and the magazine over the cup with the other.

"He'll come back in. And my oath was toward humanity not disease-infested, creepy rodents attempting to infect my family and roaming in my home," Meredith clarified.

Grinning widely but holding back laughter, Derek gently shook his head and reassured his wife, "Go back to sleep or I'll pursue other plans with you when I return from freeing this prisoner."

Meredith grinned back and slipped down onto the bed, closing her eyes and breathing a deep sigh of relief. Derek, unable to contain himself, walked to the front door and opened and closed it. He stood silent and still for a moment in the entry with the cup, mouse, and magazine still in hand. Then he opened and closed the door again and stopped in the kitchen to place a proper lid on the cup in his hand. He walked toward his bedroom with the sealed cup, attempting not to burst into hysterics. He did not have a specific plan for the mouse, but he knew he'd come up with some way to harass his sister later.

When Derek entered the bedroom, Meredith was still lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Setting the cup on his nightstand, Derek slid into bed and reached out his arm. He pulled his wife close to his body and kissed her neck as his chest and her back met.

"You think you deserve a reward for your valiant efforts?" Meredith giggled. Derek simply grumbled playfully without words as he continued to stroke and kiss his wife. The two began making love as Meredith observed dryly, "You smell like a campfire."

Derek nuzzled into Meredith's hair and responded in a sultry whisper, "You smell like lavender." He continued kissing her and guiding their bodies in united movement.

As Meredith snuggled onto his chest afterward, she spotted the cup and, before Derek could say a word, Meredith sighed with relief, "Oh good, water." She reached out for the cup. Just as she grasped it, the mouse scratched on the cup and Meredith threw the cup straight up in the air with a scream. The cup landed on the floor, the lid fell off and the terrified mouse went scurrying toward the bathroom.

Meredith stood up and jumped on the bed, alternating her feet. "Derek Christopher Shepherd, you are so rotten!" she exclaimed as she became hysterical and found herself simultaneously laughing and screaming in fright.

"Shhhhhh, you're going to wake the kids up," Derek warned as tears of laughter fell from his eyes and his stomach began to hurt from his response to her panic.

Meredith grabbed any pillow she could reach and began hitting him with them. Oliver, Zola, Bronwyn and Bailey came running in with wide eyes and faces displaying varying degrees of face paint mixed with dirt.

"Auntie Mer, what's wrong?!" Oliver asked with widened eyes. Meredith was continuing to hop back and forth between her feet on the bed.

"There's a mouse in the house," Derek explained, continuing to laugh heartily.

Bailey ran over to his mama and climbed on the bed, clinging to her and assuring her, "I'll protect you, Mama. It's ok."

Meredith, still a mixture of tears and laughter, sat down and all the kids climbed up on the bed. They all asked about the mouse – What color was it? How big was it? Was the mouse a boy or a girl? Did it have a name? Where was it now? How did it get in the house? Zola and Bailey asked if they could keep it.

Leaning close to his wife's ear, Derek shared, "I really didn't mean for that to happen. I was saving the mouse so I could bug Amelia later. I had no idea you'd grab the cup."

Meredith shifted a sideways glance toward her husband with a semi-convinced grin, "Hmmm…" She whispered back, "If you haven't caught it by tonight, I'm getting a hotel." Derek, shaking his head and laughing, knew she wasn't joking. His priority for the day had been determined.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the trailer, Amelia and Owen were whispering with one another and reminiscing about their first days as a couple.

"Being in here brings back so many memories," Owen mused. He leaned over and kissed Amelia on each cheek and then on the lips, neck, and each shoulder. "So many wonderful, incredible memories."

As she soaked in the love with her eyes half open and serenity showering over her entire being, Amelia smiled softly and agreed, "Many, many memories." Owen's strong body leaned upon hers as they wrapped their arms around each other's naked bodies and began to make love for the second time that morning.

Bang! Wham! The door to the trailer flew open with full force and remained ajar as a pile of children lunged inside. Finley was carrying Gwen and Oliver had a hold of Ella – they had pushed them to the trailer using the stroller and carried the babies to Amelia. All of the kids were exploding with energy and words. "Mouse!" "Mommy's getting a hotel." "Mamamammama" "Uncle Derek caught it." "Dadaaaddaa" "That mouse is creepy." "That mouse is so cool." "I wanna keep him!"

Owen sat up, ensuring the sheets covered him from the waist down, and handed Amelia a nearby robe. Amelia slipped it on, pulled the sheet up to her shoulders and sighed about the interruption. "One at a time," Owen coaxed with a wide smile. "I can tell something _really _exciting happened, but I can't listen to all of you at once."

"Zola, it's your house and your mommy, so you go first," Bronwyn ordered before either boy had an opportunity to pipe up.

"My mommy, she woke up 'cause she heard a tiny little noise and she saw a eensy weensy mouse," Zola began with great enthusiasm.

"And Uncle Derek caughted the mouse in a cup!" Bronwyn shrieked.

Oliver added, "Then Auntie Mer thought the cup had water in it and almost drank the mouse!"

"Oh, wow," Owen guffawed as he moved his head from speaker to speaker gathering in the story of the morning. "How do you drink a mouse?" he asked with a furrowed brow as he rubbed Amelia's shoulder with his hand.

"The cup had a lid on it and she picked up the cup because she thought it was full of water," Finley clarified. "Then the mouse scratched the cup and she threw the mouse and the cup into the air."

"And now the mouse is running all over our house," Zola giggled as she swarmed her hands in the air. "Mommy is not happy about that, but Daddy thinks it's funny."

"I'll bet so!" Amelia commented as each twin wormed their way up to their mommy's breasts. "Why didn't your daddy put the mouse outside when he caught it the first time?"

"Hmmm….should we tell her?" Bronwyn asked the group with utter seriousness.

Zola shook her head as Oliver spurted out, "He wanted to keep it to scare you later."

Owen laughed as Amelia grinned and shook her head, "That's my brother. Rotten and full of tricks."

"Auntie Mia! Auntie Mia! You wanna know the best part of the story?" Zola beamed as she and the rest of the kids climbed onto the bed.

"Of course, I do. What's the best part, kiddo?" Amelia inquired.

Zola clasped her hands together and smiled from ear to ear, "Daddy says that he's taking me to adopt a kitty later so it can help him find the mouse."


	74. Trick or Treat

**Finley James Hunt**: 12-years-old (almost 13)

**Oliver Blake Hunt**: 8-years-old (almost 9)

**Bronwyn Kate Hunt**: 4-years-old

**Ella Ray Hunt**: 9.5-months-old

**Gwendolyn Sarah Hunt**: 9-months-old

* * *

**_Chapter 74: Trick or Treat_**

_Halloween_

"The daycare Halloween party starts at 3:30," Amelia yelled from the shower as Owen shaved.

"Okay," Owen responded as he hung his mouth open so his razor could get a better angle. "I'll be in the ER in-between attending shifts from 2-4 so I'll have to meet you up there. I'll be there as early as I can assuming I don't end up with a surgery. Who's picking up the kids?"

"Sarah has the babies all day – she should be here any minute. I'll slide out around 2:30 to go pick up Bronwyn and the boys," Amelia explained. Shortly after Owen spoke with Amelia and Lynne about the possibility of interviewing Sarah, the three met with her and hired her. Sarah had become another member of the family in the time she had worked with the kids, and her enthusiasm and flexibility were true gifts.

As Amelia stepped out of the shower and began drying off, she asked Owen, "Can you drop the kids off at school this morning?"

Owen huffed with slight frustration, "I suppose. I wish you'd mentioned it before so I could have gotten an earlier start."

Amelia stepped over to Owen, dropped her towel on the floor and stood before the mirror naked. Flirting as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, she pointed out, "You didn't seem too interested in jumping out of bed in a hurry earlier."

Blushing, Owen chuckled and raised an eyebrow as he caught Amelia's glance in the mirror. He turned around, embraced her, and suggested with a grin, "And if you don't put some clothes on, I'm going to forget I have to go to work today." He gazed into her eyes and smiled as he slid his hands from her breast to her hip, "You're not helping."

"Oh this?" Amelia teased as she beamed and began to walk toward the closet. "This is my Halloween costume."

"And you are?..." Owen asked with a broad smile of anticipation as he raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes.

Without skipping a beat, Amelia peeked over her shoulder and responded, "I'm Eve. Want an apple?"

Owen's mouth dropped wide open and he burst into laughter. He walked over to her briskly, picked her up, and flopped onto the bed with her in his arms. He kissed her and growled playfully in her ear as he grabbed her rear, "You are a naughty girl."

"That's why you love having me around, you nasty boy," Amelia purred as she placed one hand behind Owen's neck and worked her other hand downward. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as she slid her hand into his slacks.

"Oh, Mia, that feels so nice," he groaned. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think we have time."

Amelia looked up at the clock and jumped up quickly, "Crap! No, we don't. You need to be out the door with the kids in 20 minutes." The kids weren't even out of bed yet.

"Dammit," Owen growled as he stood up, rearranged himself, and suggested, "I'll get the boys going if you get Bronwyn moving."

"Deal," Amelia responded as she strode past him quickly while putting on her robe. When she reached the door, she looked back with sincere pity and sighed, "Owen, I'm so sorry…"

Owen offered a resigned grin as he took in a deep breath and commented with regret, "I know…later. We'll connect later." He walked down the hallway to wrangle the boys, suggesting they throw on their uniforms and worry about tying their ties in the car on the way to school. "Ollie, are you dressing up this afternoon for the hospital party?" Owen inquired.

Amelia interrupted from the hallway, "Owen, no worries. I'll make sure their costumes get to the hospital."

Owen shrugged toward Oliver and prompted, "Mom's handling that. Hand me your tie and go brush your teeth. Meet me downstairs as soon as you can, buddy." Then Owen turned to Finley's closed door, yelling, "Are you out of bed, Nole? Getting dressed?"

Finley, fully dressed, opened the door and stepped toward the bathroom, "I'm good, Dad. I'll be downstairs in a sec."

Owen couldn't help but grab the back of Finley's head and kissed him on the forehead. "You're the best, Finley. Good job." Finley's face turned to an expression of disgust as he wiped his hand over the spot where Owen had planted a kiss.

The second he pecked Finley, Owen turned around and headed quickly down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen, Owen took in a deep breath before calling up to Amelia, "Mia, I forgot to grab a tie. I'm wearing a white shirt and grey slacks."

"On it, "Amelia yelled from Bronwyn's room as she attempted to attack Bronwyn's rat-nested curls. "Bronwyn, I think I'm going to need to take you to school late, sweetie. You and I just can't hurry like this and end up looking like we want."

"Okaladokaley, Mommy," Bronwyn sang as she pulled a pair of leggings on. Before heading back to her bedroom to grab Owen a tie, Amelia threw a matching shirt over Bronwyn's head and encouraged her to put on her socks and shoes. Just as Amelia crossed the hallway, the babies cried and called out.

"Just a minute, babies. Finley? Do you have time to go in there?" Amelia begged.

"No, he doesn't," Owen hollered back. "The kids need to be down here pronto, Aims."

Amelia ran and grabbed a patterned black, white, and grey tie and handed it to Finley as she headed to the nursery, "Give this to Daddy and tell him I'm taking Bronwyn to school."

"Ok," Finley muttered. Before he headed down the stairs, he stopped to prompt Oliver to hurry up. When Finley reached the kitchen, he delivered Amelia's message and handed Owen the tie.

Owen frowned, held up the tie and asked Finley, "Boring, don't you think?"

Finley shrugged as he grabbed his lunch and his breakfast to go, "I'll wait in the car, Dad."

"Amy!" Owen implored, "Can you send a different tie down with Oliver? This is too monochromatic."

With her hands full of babies in need of diaper changes, Amelia couldn't have cared less about Owen's tie. "No, it's not. It'll look great," Amelia promised as she nudged Oliver down the stairs.

Owen huffed, "I want something with color, Mia."

"Fine," Amelia retorted as she walked back to their closet. She called out, "How about burnt orange with thin black stripes? Good for Halloween but still professional."

"Great, throw it down," Owen responded, wishing she'd chosen a multi-colored tie.

With the babies in her arms, Amelia walked to the top stair and threw down the tie. She blew him a kiss and assured him, "See you at the hospital."

"Love you," Owen hollered back as he walked through the door to the garage.

Just as Owen pulled out, Sarah pulled in with an enthusiastic smile and wave. She parked and walked in, finding Bronwyn in the kitchen trying to reach the milk in the fridge. "Here, sweetie, let me grab it," Sarah offered. Sarah helped Bronwyn prepare some cereal and settled her at the table.

"Dr. Shepherd-Hunt? Would you like some help up there?" Sarah called out.

"Yes, please, Sarah," Amelia responded as she slipped on a dress and the nearest pair of heels. Ella was crawling throughout the room as Gwendolyn balanced on her hands and knees while rocking back and forth. Gwendolyn was calling out as she observed her sister, as if she was complaining that she couldn't crawl all over the room. She willed herself forward every few seconds with her lower right leg dragging along.

Sarah reached Amelia's closed bedroom door and knocked softly, "Good morning."

"Please, come in," Amelia replied. "They've both been changed, but that's as far as I made it. I'm running late to get Bronwyn to school. I'll see you this afternoon at the hospital a little after 3?"

"Sounds great," Sarah responded as she scooped the girls up and carried them to the nursery to find some clothes.

Amelia appeared at the nursery doorway as she was putting on earrings and added, "Can you bring the kids' Halloween costumes with you? They're in the office on the desk. Finley doesn't want to dress up, so there's 4 in there." Sarah nodded and smiled. After running down the stairs, Amelia grabbed Bronwyn's backpack and headed toward the garage, encouraging, "Let's go, kiddo."

"Mommy, I still have rat hair everywhere," Bronwyn reminded her.

"Crap!" Amelia responded as she threw everything in front of the door and ran back up the stairs, explaining, "I'll be right back, Bronwyn. Stay right there."

"Ok," Bronwyn yelled back. "But, Mommy, you said a naughty word!"

Amelia rolled her eyes, grabbed the spray bottle, brush, and a hair tie. As she walked down the stairs toward Bronwyn, Bronwyn repeated herself, "Mommy, you said a naughty word just then."

"I know. That was a bad choice, wasn't it?" Amelia offered as she sprayed Bronwyn's hair and began to brush through it.

"Owwww!" Bronwyn whined. "You're pulling on it!"

"I'm sorry, Bronwyn," Amelia related as she rushed through the tangled hair. "How about a pony tail today?"

"Piggies, please," Bronwyn corrected.

Amelia held up one hair tie and twisted around so she was facing Bronwyn, "I only have one."

"Messy bun?" Bronwyn requested.

"You got it," Amelia agreed as she flipped a handful of curls into a twist and snapped the hair tie around it all. "How's that?"

"Great," Bronwyn smiled. "But you'll have to change it for my costume later. Merida doesn't wear messy buns. "

"Will do," Amelia promised as she guided Bronwyn toward the garage and called out, "Bye, Sarah. Bye, babies."

* * *

As Amelia pulled out of the school after dropping Bronwyn off, she spotted a text from Owen. _I can't get you off my mind, Eve. On call room? Soon? Need another look at that costume._

Amelia laughed aloud and typed back; _I knew I should have listened to Mama. You're a nasty boy with one thing on your mind._

In the middle of a budget meeting, Owen casually looked down and smiled when his phone buzzed. He continued speaking to the assembled department heads, saying, "Let's all see if there are any options for just incremental adjustment. If each department can find 1-2%, we'll be able to consider the ER equipment you're all wanting to purchase. If cuts can't happen, the equipment will have to wait." Owen closed his leather folder holding a notepad as everyone stood up to depart.

Meredith was waiting for Derek in the hallway and smiled when he walked toward her and greeted her, "Hey." Derek placed his arm around Mer's back and continued, "To what do I owe this surprise?"

"Let's walk and talk," Meredith suggested as she peered into the Conference Room and spotted Owen chatting with Arizona. The couple began to walk toward the Neuro wing and Meredith shared, "Cristina just called me. She's on her way here. To Seattle. No discussion before she bought her plane ticket, no checking to see if this is a good week to visit, no anything."

"Hhmmm," Derek responded without an opinion, unsure of the safest stance to take.

"She said she's arriving tomorrow," Meredith announced with confusion. "Don't get me wrong – I'll be glad to see her, but I'm not sure she'll be happy to join in our family plans and schedule."

"She's Cristina – she'll survive. Is there a specific reason behind her visit?" Derek asked with curiosity.

"To surprise me and spend some time with me," Meredith shrugged. "At least that's what she said. I'm not sure what else might be at work. It's Cristina, after all."

Derek leaned over and kissed his wife. He placed his hand on her ear and hair and whispered, "Just let me know how I can help." Meredith kissed her husband goodbye and headed toward the ER.

Moments later, Amelia appeared out of nowhere with two cups of coffee in her hands. Before handing over the cup she'd bought for her brother, she blurted out in frustration, "Derek! I got the message about the surgery you want me to handle. I can't do it. My shift ends at 2:30 today. Besides, if I did it, I'd miss the daycare Halloween party."

"Amy…" Derek stated slowly, "Am I a cruise director or your boss?"

"Give me a break, Derek. C'mon. All five of my kids are going to be here and Owen's going to be covering the ER. I'll take whatever crappy, boring, horrible surgeries you have for the next two weeks. I just can't take this one," Amelia explained as she attempted to hand Derek's note back to him.

Derek put his hand up, refusing the note. "I can't do it, either, Amy. If you can find capable coverage, feel free to swap with someone."

"Why is this my problem? … Oh! Coffee? Special just for you, dear brother," Amelia pressed as she remembered she was going to attempt to bribe her brother with some special coffee one of the residents had helped her prepare. She held the cup up to Derek with a grin and a coy glimmer in her eye.

"Because it's your surgery," Derek smirked as he grabbed the cup, then turned and walked away.

Amelia called out, "Can I reschedule it?"

Without turning around, Derek put forth, "If you can find an open OR and a neuro surgical team. Just make sure the surgery occurs today."

Complaining, Amelia contested, "Why?"

Derek looked at her from inside the elevator as the elevator doors closed. The elevator contained six others: Webber, Hunt, Bailey, Avery, Wilson and Karev. Thankful to have some caffeine to rev him up, Derek put the covered cup to his mouth. Instead of liquid, he felt a small scratch on his lip and physically jumped back a step.

"What are you doing?" Bailey asked with staccato emphasis.

Derek shook his head a little and held his coffee up in front of his body, explaining, "My sister bought me a cup of coffee, but when I went to drink it I felt a scratch of some sort."

"You probably just caught your lip on the opening of the lid," Avery suggested.

"Yeah," Derek responded with a perplexed expression. He attempted to take another drink and had the same experience. This time, he gasped when the scratch occurred.

"Dude, what is your deal?" Karev inquired. "Let me see that cup." Derek handed it over and Alex peeked inside through the small lid opening. He began laughing loudly, handed it back, and advised, "Open it."

"Why?" Derek asked in utter confusion as he opened it and a mouse jumped out from the cup and onto his lab coat. Attempting to simultaneously catch it and fling it off himself, Derek began jumping around the elevator and padding his coat as he felt tiny paws running over his body.

Seeing the mouse, Jackson, Wilson, and Karev burst out in hysterical laughter. Bailey, Webber, and Hunt tried mightily to contain their laughter, finally erupting as Owen grabbed the mouse by its tail and handed it to Derek saying between heaving breaths and chuckles, "Here you go."

Derek tromped out of the elevator without a word with the mouse back in its cup. As the elevator doors closed, the occupants all looked at each other and burst into laughter once again.

"I'm so glad she's not my sister," Karev shared. "That…that was amazing. Hunt, give her my congratulations."

"Something tells me this is just the beginning of the Shepherd sibling pranks for the day," Webber sighed.

* * *

An hour later, Owen saw Amelia from afar. He walked up from behind and put a hand on her shoulder, whispering, "Hey there."

Looking back with a relieved smile, Amelia kissed her husband and returned the greeting, "Hi. How's your day going?"

Laughter burst out from behind Owen's grin as he shared, "Well…I was in the elevator when your brother took a drink of the coffee you gave him."

With a celebratory expression of success, Amelia jumped up and down like a young child and clapped her hands. She laughed and asked, "How did he react?"

Owen touched Amelia's nose lightly using his index finger, "You know you're one of my best surgeons, right? And that you're a grown up? Yet, this is how you treat your brother, another fine surgeon?"

With a grin of sheer satisfaction, Amelia folded her arms and offered a definitive response, "Yep!"

Unable to be serious, Owen inquired with a smile, "And why is that?"

"Remember when we were all camping and the kids told us he had hoped to save the mouse to harass me? I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to share the love," Amelia giggled as she cocked her head.

Owen flirted as he put his arm around his mischievous wife, "I like it when you're in this kind of mood. What are you doing right now?"

Grinning mischievously, Amelia teased, "You." Owen placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her toward the nearest on call room.

* * *

After successfully pawning off her surgery, Amelia was able to pick up the boys and Bronwyn before Sarah brought the twins to the hospital. The group met in Owen's office to change into their costumes and get ready for the parade that would wind its way around Peds, Maternity, and the Main Lobby. Bronwyn, with her long red locks finally brushed out and flowing, was Merida from Brave. Amelia joked that Finley was dressed up as a 12-year-old brother assisting his Mama. Oliver had begged to join the twins in a group costume: he was the Cat in the Hat and his little sisters were Thing One and Thing Two. The Hunt kids joined with all their friends and relished the opportunity to Trick or Treat at the Nurses' Stations. Bailey and Zola were the Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood, and Sophia was a Fire Fighter. Tuck attempted to hide from the attention as he and Finley found ways to obtain candy without being dressed up.

As the parade wound its way to the Main Lobby, Owen walked up from behind and stepped beside Amelia. He put his arm around her and offered, "Sorry I'm late."

"The kids didn't notice. You're all good. What held you back?" Amelia asked.

Owen grinned as he bore his eyes into Amelia's face. Hesitating to share details, he stated simply, "An important call that took me by surprise." He immediately looked away and pointed out his kids, laughing at the twins and their blue hair and at Oliver's hat that was nearly as tall as Oliver. "They all look fantastic, Amy. We are such an incredibly lucky family." Amelia smiled as she grasped Owen's arm. She was oblivious to the burdens and worries swirling heavily inside Owen's mind. He leaned down and kissed Amelia's forehead as tiny tears gathered in his eyes. Figuring out how to tell her about the phone call and discerning the next steps was going to be a true challenge.


	75. Yang is Back

**_Chapter 75: Yang is Back_**

_November_

As he brushed his teeth, Owen attempted to once again clarify the logistics of the day. Few experiences could be more confusing than having five children and an ill nanny. He mumbled to Amelia as he brushed, "I'll meet you at 2:30 in the OR. I'll be finished with my shift, you'll hand off the babies, and then I'll go get the older kids."

"Right," Amelia confirmed as she fussed with the waves in her hair, "And, remember, if you are able to sneak out a little earlier, meet me at the orthopedist at 1:15. We're receiving the results of Gwendolyn's hip function analysis and having her leg brace fitted today."

"Right," Owen confirmed.

"Once we meet up, you'll take Finley and Oliver to their soccer practices and Bronwyn to dance," Amelia prompted. "The best route is to drop Finley off first, then Oliver. Stay at Bronwyn's dance practice – there's a great playroom there that the twins like. By the time Bronwyn is done, head over to pick up Oliver. Then you'll have a 45-minute wait until Finley is ready."

Owen straightened his tie, quickly kissed Amelia, and made his way to the hospital. When she heard the overhead garage door open and then close, she closed her eyes and took in a slow, deliberate, and deep breath. Glancing at the clock, Amelia noted she had 10 minutes before she had to wake up the older kids. The babies would be awake sometime in the next half hour. She looked at herself in the mirror. The tapes of her mother's voice played in her head silently as words echoed internally,_ how did you get yourself into this mess, Amelia? _

Taking another calming breath, Amelia slowly opened the third drawer of the vanity. Her hands were shaking as she attempted to open the box holding the pregnancy test. In her anxiety, she dropped the box on the floor. She sat down with her back against the tile, picked up the box, opened the side, and began to fumble with the test stick's outer wrapping.

After walking over to the toilet and peeing on it, Amelia set the stick on the counter and washed her hands. She slid down the tile on the wall, pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She noted the time and knew she would have a result in three minutes.

As she waited, her internal dialogue shifted from thought to thought in a series of bursts. _Why am I even doing a pregnancy test – that's just silly. I haven't even had a period since the twins were born. But I guess I have been pretty tender lately when the girls are nursing…no, that's just because they latch on and then take my nipple with them as the look away. Of course, that's uncomfortable. Why am I even doing this test? Of course, I'm tired – I'm trying to work nearly full-time and raise 5 kids. Even with help and a great husband, that's a crazy amount of responsibility. I'm not any more tired than any other working mom with 5 kids. And the vomiting last week, that was just the bug that Lynne has now. Bronwyn brought it home from school, gave it to me, and I gave it to Lynne. It's not morning sickness, right? It couldn't be. There's no way, except I feel like I'm about to barf right now. And how in the hell have I put off dealing with birth control for the last 4 months? I knew we were covered as long as the babies were breastfeeding 6 times a day and the girls were under six months. I've been meaning to deal with birth control – it just seems to get moved from each old to do list to each new one. How could 4 months of that routine have gone by? How did I lose track of time? Speaking of time, it's time to look at the test. I'm not even sure what result I want. No, I do know. I don't want to be pregnant. Not yet. The babies are still so little. Not yet. Maybe someday. Maybe. But after that horrendous pregnancy with the twins? I'm not sure I ever want to experience all those ups and downs ever again…but the girls are getting so big. They're almost not babies anymore. If I am pregnant, I wonder if it's a boy. A little boy that looks like Owen – he'd be so darling…oh that's right, the test. It's ready. All I have to do is stand up and reach for it. The result will be right there before me. Just stand up, Amelia. Grab the test. See what it says. C'mon. Stand up. Face the music…or the plus sign…or the minus sign. Stand up, Amelia._

Amelia stood up and reached for the stick. She looked at it and her breath was taken away. Shaking, she opened the third drawer again and set the test inside. She walked back to the tile and slid down its comforting cold. Beginning to slightly hyperventilate, tears streamed down her face in rapid succession. She buried her head in her knees, figuring she had at least 5 minutes to emote before waking up the kids. Sobbing as quietly as she could, yet emitting noise from deep inside herself, Amelia finally let go of self-control and invited the tears to flow.

After three minutes, her head still buried, she gasped and attempted to catch her breath. Knowing it was almost time to stop the tears, Amelia heard a little voice full of worry and concern, "Mommy? Are you ok?"

Bronwyn's little hand found its way to Amelia's shoulder as Amelia sniffled and began drying tears off her face. Bronwyn's tiny eyebrows hung low as her curious eyes studied her mama's face, "Mommy, what's wrong?" Sliding onto the cool tile wall, Bronwyn snuggled along Amelia's side and hugged her. "I'm here, Mommy," she offered as she rubbed Amelia's tummy. Amelia wrapped her arm around Bronwyn and squeezed her daughter in closer.

"Thanks, Bronwyn," Amelia sputtered out, deeply disappointed in herself for being discovered. Sniffling and reaching for a towel, Amelia wiped off her face and held the towel against her eyes.

"Mommy, what's wrong? You were really, really crying. That was super sad crying," Bronwyn observed.

Forcing a grin onto her face, Amelia responded, "I'm ok, sweetie. I'm ok. Everything is all right. Mommy just had lots of feelings all stored up that needed to come out. Now go get dressed for school and we'll meet downstairs for breakfast in a few, ok?" Amelia stroked Bronwyn's hair and tightly pressed her lips together to avoid falling apart again. She stood up and walked to the hallway, waking up each of the boys and then entering the nursery to embrace her hungry babies.

* * *

"Uhhhh…Cristina. Hi," Owen muttered with absolute confusion as he stepped on the elevator and saw the Twisted Sisters. He moved to the opposite side of the elevator, so he was neither behind nor in front of the women.

"Owen…" Cristina responded without affect.

Unconsciously, he shook his head as if attempting to wake up from a dream. As an afterthought, he glanced at Meredith and smirked, "Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Hunt," Meredith grinned like a cat who'd just eaten a canary.

Cristina and Meredith exchanged glances and Cristina very quietly whispered to Mer so Owen could not hear, "Geez, Mer, I thought I'd have some time before I saw him."

Meredith shrugged and announced, "Oh, Owen. I've been meaning to catch you since Halloween to let you know Cristina is coming for a visit."

As the elevator stopped on his floor, Owen nodded and offered a distracted grin with just the hint of a small chuckle, "Excuse me, ladies." He stepped off and headed for his office, still wondering what had just occurred.

After the elevator door closed, Cristina and Meredith burst into anxious laughter as Cristina mocked, "Excuse me, ladies." The laughter turned to giggles then back to laughter before the two attempted to look at each other seriously and exploded into laughter once again.

* * *

After quickly unlocking the door, Owen slid inside his office. He exhaled deeply as he leaned against the closed door. He glanced out the office windows, breathing slowly and trying to decide what he should do next.

Owen took his cell phone from his lab coat pocket and called down to Kepner. "April, I'll be in my office catching up on some paperwork."

"No problem, Chief," April responded with the vitality of a morning person.

"Call me if you get slammed or if you need an extra set of hands. Really, don't hesitate," Owen instructed.

April agreed happily and awkwardly added, "Ummm…Chief. Did you know Yang is in town? I mean, I'm not sure if you'd want to know that or maybe you already knew, but I just saw her, and I thought you might want to know."

"Thanks, Kepner," Owen concluded without commentary or clarification as he hung up the phone and wondered to himself, _why do I feel like I should call Amy and let her know Cristina's here? It's not like I'm cheating on her or anything. But if she finds out I knew and didn't say anything…hmmmm. Maybe I'll just text her._

Owen began typing, _You'll never guess who I just ran into. Cristina. Guess she's visiting Mer._

Amelia's phone buzzed as she was driving the kids to school, so she asked Finley to read the text to her. After he read it, Finley asked, "Who is Cristina?"

"Auntie Mer's best friend," Amelia disclosed without sharing further connections. "Honey, will you type back: hope to see you at 1:15?"

"Sure. I'm gonna use my phone, though. I don't like typing on yours," Finley explained. He typed a text to Owen that read, _Mom says she hopes to see you at 115 today._

Owen responded, _Thanks, buddy. How's your day so far? On your way to school?_

_Yeah. Morning was pretty good at home. Mom's been crying. Not sure why. _Finley shared.

Owen read Finley's text repeatedly, not sure how to respond. Finally, he typed, _We all have rough days. Be kind to her._

_Yeah, will do. Have a great day, Dad, _Finley concluded.

Owen typed, _You too. Have Mom call me as soon as she can. _As he sent the text, Owen was paged 911 to the ER.

* * *

"Whatta we got?" Owen hollered to the paramedic over the noise of the siren and morning traffic.

The paramedic began sharing bullets, "GSW to the chest, appears to have missed the heart. 22-year-old male. Patient unconscious at the scene, but ABCs intact. BP 90/65. Pulse 75. Another victim's coming in right behind us. Cops were searching for the shooter when we pulled out."

"How bad is the 2nd victim?" Owen inquired quickly.

The paramedic shook his head tentatively, "Not looking good, Chief."

"Grey. Trauma **2**. Page cardio. People – let's keep Trauma 1 open for the next bus," Owen commanded. Meredith ran up and accompanied her patient inside.

As if haunting him, Cristina sat on the bench outside the ER door watching the commotion. Owen spotted her as he waited for the second ambulance, which was within earshot. He clasped his hands and placed them behind his neck as he walked and breathed slowly, offering with a chuckling huff, "You want to get busy? I can grant you privileges."

Cristina jumped up and nearly smiled, "Really?"

"Grab a gown," Owen ordered as Cristina ran in quickly and returned 45 seconds later. The two stood side by side awkwardly not speaking. Looking at her and grinning, Owen caught Cristina's eyes a couple times. Once their eyes met, he'd turn away as if he was looking for the ambulance. Kepner and a couple residents stood nearby silently.

The ambulance drove up and Owen asked again, "Whatta ya got?"

"Second victim. 21-year-old female. Thready pulse, BP 60/40, pulse 55 when we can capture it. Shot in the hip, maybe abdomen too. We had to hightail it out of there – couldn't fully assess. She's bleeding profusely – haven't been able to slow it. Next bus is the shooter. Shot himself in the heart after running from the scene. Only 13. 13," the paramedic shared.

"Kepner, run this one. Call in Bailey or Webber. Grab a handful of residents to help stop the bleeding. Let's take her to Trauma 3," Owen called out. "And, Kepner, have someone page Karev for this next one. I want him down here to meet the ambulance."

Owen and Cristina were left in the ambulance bay alone. "You've still got it, Owen. You make this place your bitch," Cristina prodded.

Gently chuckling, Owen responded, "Thanks…I think." He smiled and held his gaze for a few seconds. "How's… uh… how's Switzerland? Everything you'd imagined?"

Cristina grinned and offered factually, "Switzerland is great. Really great."

"Good," Owen nodded as his voice trailed off. Silence once again pervaded the air. Owen continued to slowly breathe and walk around the bay as he awaited the next patient.

"Mer tells me you're married," Cristina spoke into the space between him as Owen's back faced her.

Owen turned and nodded, "Yeah. Amelia Shepherd. For about 18 months." Then he turned away again and resumed walking in figure eights.

"Congratulations," Yang declared.

"Thanks," Owen responded without turning around.

Cristina honestly asked, not aware of Owen's family situation, "Kids?"

Owen chuckled loudly, "Yeah. Kids."

"What's so funny?" Cristina asked dryly as if disturbed by his laughter.

"Five. We have 5 kids," Owen disclosed.

"Five? Married 18 months? I know you were eager to have kids, but how'd that happen? Did you have quints or something?" Cristina asked with joyful and perplexed shock.

Owen strolled closer to Cristina and stopped beside her. He explained, "My cousin in Canada died. Did you ever meet Kayla? She was the one whose fire fighter husband died in a burning building. Anyway, Amy and I inherited three kids right after we were married and about the same time, we found out she was pregnant. Later, we found out she was having twins."

"Seriously?" Cristina exclaimed.

Owen shrugged with a sheepish grin in response as Alex ran out, "What's going on, Chief?"

"13-year-old shooter on his way. Shot himself in the heart after taking out the patients in Traumas 2 and 3. Yang's gonna help with the heart," Owen explained.

"Evil Spawn!" Cristina exclaimed happily, "I've been eager to find you so I could pester you. Married yet? Kids? Or did she dump you?"

"No," Alex said with disgust. "We're still together. Not married. No kids. She's a resident – we don't need a baby right now."

"Not getting much action, huh? She works long hours?" Cristina harassed.

"Go to hell," Karev sneered. He paused for 10 seconds then added with a sigh, "It's good to see you, Yang."

"Here he comes," Owen announced as the ambulance pulled up and the paramedic offered details. Owen, Yang, and Karev took the patient to Trauma 1 and rapidly began working on him. Owen's phone buzzed repeatedly in his pocket as Amelia attempted to reach him.


	76. Gwen's Progress

**_Chapter 76: Gwen's Progress _**

"Grey Sloan ER," the nurse answered the ringing phone.

Amelia stated, "It's Dr. Shepherd-Hunt. I've been trying to reach Dr. Hunt. Is he down there?"

"He and Drs. Karev and Yang have been working on a patient for the last hour. They just took him up to surgery," the nurse explained without reservation.

"Dr. Yang?" Amelia asked with surprise.

"Yes, ma'am. The patient shot himself in the heart. She's attempting to save him."

"Oh," Amelia responded flatly, neither angry nor concerned about Cristina's presence. "If you're able to let Dr. Hunt know I've been trying to reach him…"

"No problem, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt," the nurse interrupted as yet another serious case entered the ER. "I'll call up to the OR as soon as I have a chance

* * *

"His heart is shredded into a million pieces," Cristina commented. "I keep trying to repair it, but the stitches won't hold, he's allergic to the glue so some of the tissue was eaten away before I knew that. It's not looking good."

"What can you do, Cristina? There's got to be something you haven't tried. He's just a kid," Owen encouraged.

"What about steri strips? It's not a permanent solution, but it might by us some time. We could add him to UNOS for a heart transplant," Alex suggested.

Cristina shook her head, "It's a longshot…"

"A longshot's all we've got," Owen offered. The team adjusted their priorities and traded out one set of tools for another. The OR phone rang, and the nurse answered it.

"Dr. Hunt, Dr. Shepherd-Hunt has been trying to reach you," the nurse shared factually.

"Is it an emergency?" Hunt asked.

The nurse explained, "I'm not sure, Doctor. That was simply a message I was asked to relay to you. Would you like me to call her?"

"Please," Owen requested as he turned to Karev and asked, "How's the liver? Holding together? Strong?"

"We're good. It's good. If we can find a heart, everything else looks promising," Alex affirmed.

The nurse approached Owen and held the phone to his ear, "She'd like to speak with you briefly, if possible."

"What's up, Mia?" Owen asked curtly.

"Finley said you needed me to call you right away. I've been trying," Amelia shared.

Owen, certain he did not want to discuss his concerns about her crying, explained, "I'm elbow deep in a shooting victim. I'll call you soon. You're ok?"

"Ok? Umm…yeah, I guess," Amelia responded with confusion.

"He's coding!" Cristina yelled.

"Gotta go, Mia. Charge to 300!" Owen ordered as the nurse removed the phone.

"He can't withstand the paddles. There's nothing we can do," Cristina stated flatly.

Owen called out, "Internal paddles! Heart massage! Now."

Cristina and Karev stepped away from the table. The nurse flipped the switch for the heart monitor that was sounding a constant tone.

"Come on, people. Let's go," Owen bellowed.

Cristina looked at Karev and said softly, "Call it."

"Time of death 12:09," Karev stated sharply as he threw off his gloves.

"Not yet, Karev. Come on. He's just a year older than my son," Owen pleaded.

"He's gone, Chief. He was gone before he came to the table," Karev explained. "I'm sorry."

Owen stormed out of the OR, throwing his robe and gloves to the floor in anger, "Dammit!" He scrubbed out without saying a word as Alex and Cristina hung back to give Owen some space. Owen propped the OR door open and snapped, "Where's my lab coat? Will somebody call down to the ER and get it brought to my office?"

Karev pursed his lips as he caught the nurse's eye. "I'm on it, Dr. Hunt. No worries," she said reassuringly.

* * *

Owen's buzzing phone, full of notifications, was delivered promptly to his office. Wilson waited outside the Chief's door with the coat hung on her lower arm, having been told he was on his way.

"Thank you, Wilson," Owen snapped as he grabbed the coat, reached for his keys and opened the door.

"Anything else I can help with, Dr. Hunt?" Wilson offered as she saw the intensity Hunt usually kept well-contained.

Owen looked right at her. Her offer seemed to pull him out of his anger. "No, Wilson, but thanks for asking."

"Sure, Chief," Wilson responded as she returned to the Pit.

Owen set his phone on his desk and began playing the messages aloud via speaker:

"_Dr. Hunt. This is Marnie Wilvower. You said I could call if I had any questions after my surgery. If you could call me, I'd be grateful. My number is _." BEEP_

"_Major Hunt. Colonel Smithson. I understand you spoke with Lieutenant General Rollins. We're waiting for your answer. Your country needs you, Major. Please advise." BEEP_

"_Owen, hey, Finley said you wanted me to call you asap. Everything ok?" BEEP_

"_Daddy? Hey, ummm…my teacher tolded me it was ok to call you. Umm…me-member that you're picking me up at school today. Don't forgetted me, k? Muah, muah, muah. I love you, Daddy. BEEP_

"_Owen. Mia again. Just checking in. Haven't heard from you." BEEP_

"_Dr. Hunt, this is Susanne from the hospital pharmacy. We're unable to make out your writing on a prescription for a patient about to return home. Can you call us to clarify your orders?" BEEP_

"_O, I'm guessing whatever you wanted to chat with me about is not as important as Finley made it sound. Hope to see you at Gwen's appointment. If not, I'll catch you afterward." BEEP_

"_Major Hunt. Lieutenant General Rollins. Call me immediately." THIS CONCLUDES YOUR MESSAGES._

Owen huffed and said aloud to himself, "All those in what? About an hour?"

"Patricia," Owen called as he pushed the intercom button, "Can you please come in here?"

Patricia knocked softly and then opened the door. "How can I help?"

"Please call my wife and let her know I'm doing my best to meet her for Gwen's appointment at 1:15 but I might be late. Call Susanne down in the pharmacy and see if you can make sense of the prescription they can't read. Then pull up Marnie Wilvower's record and see if Wilson might be able to return her call on my behalf. If not, call the patient and let her know I'll be in touch with her this evening. If she has a specific question, she can leave with you, you can relay that and get back to her with my answer." Patricia nodded and stepped out to call Amelia.

* * *

Owen picked up the phone and dialed the number for Lt. Gen. Rollins. When the call was answered by an assistant, he stated, "Major Owen Hunt returning Lieutenant General Rollins call." He waited on hold and tried to ground himself after such a chaotic and peculiar morning. He looked at the clock. It was 12:45.

"Hunt!" the gruff voice came through the line.

"Hello, Sir. I apologize for the delay in returning your call," Owen offered without excuses or explanations.

"Well?" Rollins, a man of few words, asked.

"Sir, I need another day or two," Owen explained.

"Why? This is cut and dry. Either yes or no, Major," the Lieutenant General snapped.

Owen smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "Yes, Sir. Permission to speak freely?"

"Go ahead," Rollins grumbled.

"Sir, I have a wife and 5 children now. If it were only me, the answer would be clear. I know you are eager for a commitment. I need to ask you to give me 48 more hours…please," Owen shared.

"1300 on Friday. Call then or before. I'll be waiting, Hunt," snapped Rollins.

"Yes, Sir," Owen formally responded. He hung up the phone and sighed heavily. He'd avoided speaking with Amelia about the situation for two days, and he knew he couldn't put it off much longer. If only he knew what _he _wanted, speaking with her would be so much easier. But Owen wasn't sure what he wanted now that he had a family to consider. The possibilities before him held drawbacks and consequences.

"Chief?" Patricia uttered over the intercom, "It's time."

"Thanks," Owen sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, stood up, and put on his lab coat. He paused to lean against his bookshelf temporarily and closed his eyes for a split second before he continued out the door and toward Gwen's appointment.

* * *

"Hi, Miss Gwenie," Owen offered with an enthusiastic voice and joyous smile as he greeted his little girl. She returned the enthusiasm as she smiled and laughed. She immediately lifted her arms up toward her daddy hoping he would pick her up and hold her. Owen obliged then turned toward Amelia and asked, "Where's Ella?"

"I dropped her off at the daycare. I figured Gwendolyn would be easier to fit if Ella wasn't pulling at her or trying to be involved," Amelia offered with a grin. "So, what was up earlier?"

"I'll tell you later," Owen dismissed the topic. The nurse called Gwendolyn's name and showed the family into the doctor's office where Gwen's latest x-rays were on display.

The doctor had not yet entered, but the surgeons stood in front of the x-rays and analyzed them, "Her hips look even and solid," Owen observed.

"I agree," Amelia concurred. "Does the fibula seem slightly twisted on her right leg? See how it curves there?"

"I think that's an angle and x-ray issue, not a bone reality," Owen weighed in.

"Ah, the adventures of children whose parents are both doctors," the doctor joked as he entered the office. "I hope you see what I see – her hips are ready for their next challenge. I suspected they would be since her hips have never gave her trouble before. Go ahead, have a seat and I'll tell you what I see in the films. Then we can talk about plans." The doctor explained that the PT was a bit tentative about Gwen's muscle strength in her ankle, but both professionals agreed that Gwen was ready to be nudged more. The plan was to fit her with a leg brace on her right leg and to provide a walker to help stabilize her. The walker would be a temporary measure, not a permanent one. She'd use it periodically throughout the day and PT appointments would need to increase to three times a week plus twice daily home exercises for the next two weeks. The goal right now was to strengthen her muscles and simply encourage Gwen to bear some weight. The brace would keep her leg in proper alignment and would offer support. Walking, however, was far down the road.

The doctor went on to celebrate how far Gwen had come and how great and willing she was as a patient. Leading them down to another room, the doctor spoke happily about the brace they would try and the tiny pink walker waiting for her. Holding up her brace, the doctor looked at Gwen and enthusiastically asked, "Gwendolyn, look what we have for you? Do you want to see how it works?"

The baby reached out for it as the doctor continued to use a reassuring and happy voice. He removed her shoe and placed the brace on over her sock and leggings, tightening the Velcro straps securely as he explained, "You may find she wants to play with the straps. If so, you can always put the brace under her clothes. She'll need to wear the brace 24/7 to begin, then the PT will work with you to adjust the schedule over the next year or so. I'm really pleased with the fit today – it's ideal. Probably in about 4-6 months, you'll need to have her brace refitted. If she has a growth spurt, just call me up and we can assess the current brace for fit and efficacy. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to stay with this more low-key and less obvious brace for her, but there is always the chance we'll need to consider something with stronger and broader support. Any questions?"

Numbly, Amelia noted, "She doesn't seem to mind it." Owen locked his gaze on Amelia, he could tell she was struggling and stressed. When she sensed his glance, she grinned feebly at him and he moved next to her and placed his arm around her.

"She's a trooper, Amelia," the doctor declared. "Such a great little patient. She'll be running marathons in no time," he chuckled. The doctor excused himself and explained that his assistant would be in to explain some details and show them how to work with her until the next PT appointment.

Left alone in the room, Owen leaned over and looked in Amelia's eyes, "You ok?"

"I don't know. This just all makes it so real. Up to now, it was easy to fool myself into thinking she just had a lot of doctors and appointments. But I saw that brace on her leg and my heart sunk. Her disabilities are real," Amelia pondered aloud.

Owen, holding the baby in one arm, wrapped his free arm around his wife, "I know." He held her for a solid minute before slowly unlocking his grip. He leaned his head against Amelia's and looked at his little girl, "What do you think, Miss? Ready to take the world by storm?" Gwen smiled and clapped her hands.

After the assistant visited with the couple, Owen noted the time and suggested, "Shall we grab a quick coffee?" Amelia agreed. They stopped at one of the coffee carts and headed to his office where they could be alone. Amelia set a blanket on the floor and placed toys upon it as Owen set the baby down.

While he was attempting to engage Gwen in a toy, Owen offered, "Finley said you were crying this morning. What's going on?"

"He did, huh?" Amelia smirked. "Can't believe everything a 12-year-old tells you."

"Mia…" Owen drew out the sound of her name with a concerned tone. "What's up?"

Amelia shook her head and lied, "I'm not sure. Just an emotional morning. I've been in a funk. Maybe I was more worried about today's appointment than I admitted to myself." Hoping to change the subject, Amelia asked, "How has your day been?"

"Strange," Owen stated flatly. "I saw Cristina in the elevator – I had no idea she was even in town. A 13-year-old kid shot two adults, came to the ER after shooting himself in the heart. Didn't make it off the table. It was…horrible. Then I came up here and had a ton of messages, including one from Bronwyn I have to play for you later. After dealing with those calls and handing some off to Patricia, I ran to the appointment. I've been non-stop and surprised all day. I'm glad to be heading home soon."

Amelia studied her husband and the stress on his face. "Do you want me to keep the little ones here in daycare? You've had a helluva day."

"Absolutely not," Owen grinned. "I want to try out this brace and teach the kids how to work with her. We'll be fine. I'll probably just get pizza for dinner. When's your shift over?"

"I'm here 3-11. It'll be late," Amelia sighed as she yawned.

"Tired?" Owen inquired. "Are you sure everything is ok? You're good?"

Amelia stood up and pasted on a fake smile, "I'm great, Owen, but I really need to run. I'll see you late tonight. Bye bye, Gwen. Mommy loves you."


	77. Decisions

**_Chapter 77: Decisions_**

After Amelia made a quick exit, Owen noted he had a few minutes to spare. "Well, Gwendolyn, pretty soon we'll go grab your sister and then head out to get the big kids," Owen suggested as he walked to his desk and gathered papers to put in his briefcase. "C'mon over," he encouraged enthusiastically as he bent down and hoped Gwen would scoot the 3-4 feet between them. She popped up on all fours and swayed forward and back. "C'mon, baby girl, come see me," Owen encouraged again as he held out his arms.

Gwen collapsed onto her tummy, whimpering with a feeble cry. "Gwen…." Owen repeated eagerly, "come on. Come see Daddy. Come on!" She pulled back up on all fours. Owen reached over and gently pulled her right hand toward him. Her left knee followed naturally. Owen celebrated and urged, "There you go, come on, Gwen. Be a Hunt. Don't give up." Owen nudged Gwen's left hand. "Keep your leg strong, baby, come on. Come to Daddy." She moved forward with both her hand and right leg and laughed as she realized what she'd done. Owen leaned back and offered with exuberance, "Keep coming. You're almost here. Come on, sweet girl." Gwen crawled on all fours the rest of the way, burying her face in Owen's leg and laughing heartily once she reached him. With tears of joy, Owen rubbed her back and celebrated, "That's my girl!" He rolled onto the floor and embraced his daughter, laughing with joy as they celebrated her huge accomplishment.

Cristina, who had approached and leaned against the office door just as Gwen had collapsed onto her tummy, applauded with a smile, "Fatherhood becomes you, Owen."

Owen rolled onto his side and sat up, holding Gwendolyn in his arm. He was grinning broadly. "Cristina, this is my youngest daughter, Gwendolyn. Gwen, this is Dr. Yang." Gwendolyn reached out for Cristina's curly hair, grabbing a handful and bringing it toward her mouth.

"Umm…that's not necessary, little baby. Let go of the hair," Cristina instructed, attempting to reason with the 10-month-old. Gwen simply laughed as she pulled on the hair. "Get your kid under control there, Hunt," Cristina commanded, only half kidding.

"Gwen, no. Let go," Owen said firmly yet softly as he nudged her fisted hand with a finger. Gwen let go and moved her hand onto Owen's head, grasping his hair. "Oh, now it's my turn, huh?" Owen laughed as he kissed the baby and let her continue pulling his hair.

"Uh…what can I do for you?" Owen asked, shifting awkwardly into professional mode.

Cristina reached out and tentatively grazed Gwen's upper arm with her finger. "For a baby, she's kind of cute. Looks a lot like her mom."

Owen chuckled, "Thanks. Now what can I do for you? I'm on my way out the door."

"Oh, sorry. I was coming by to see if you were free for dinner," Cristina explained. "Mer and Derek have some stupid fundraiser thing. Given my choices of attending the fundraiser or babysitting my godchildren, I chose going out to dinner with an old friend. What do you say, old friend?"

Smiling at her knowingly, Owen clarified, "I'm on Dad duty through bedtime. You're welcome to come along, but I'm not sure it'll be your kind of day. I'm running kids to and from practices, picking up a pizza, and heading out to our house." He grabbed a kleenex and wiped off Gwen's drooly face.

"Will I have to change diapers or directly deal with children?" Cristina asked seriously.

Owen chuckled, "No, but I assure you that they will want to interact with you and will breathe the same air." He grinned at her, charmed by her comfort in her own skin and way of being. Then he added, "I'm sure you and I will have another opportunity to chat before you leave. I completely understand your preference to not hang around 5 kids and 2 dogs the rest of the day."

"Ufff! Ufff!" Gwen barked when she heard a reference to Simba and Nala. Owen laughed softly as he quietly barked back at her and bounced Gwen in his arm.

"Actually," Cristina declared, "I would enjoy watching you be Mr. Mom and seeing your house. If your invitation was sincere…I understand if you were just being nice."

"Da! El-la El-la," Gwen interrupted and inquired.

"Excuse me, mini-Shepherdess, I was speaking with your daddy," Cristina quipped.

Owen, once again, laughed, and suggested, "She's less than a year old, Cristina. Cut her some slack." Then he turned to Gwen and asked in baby talk, "You want Ella? Shall we go find her?"

"Ya…ya," Gwen responded.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Owen shrugged as he threw the diaper bag over his shoulder. He looked back at Cristina, who was still standing at the desk, and asked, "Are you coming or are you chickening out?" Cristina looked to her side coyly and caught up with the duo.

After picking up Ella and the babies' stroller in the daycare, Owen pushed the girls as he and Cristina made their way to his Buick. He stopped briefly to sign some orders and to text Amelia. His text read; _Cristina was looking for something to do tonight. I dared her to experience the Hunt 5. That's ok, isn't it? You good with that? _Amelia, on her way to check on a post-op patient, read Owen's message and wrote back, _Absolutely. Enjoy your time with her._

As Owen buckled the girls into their car seats, they competed with one another as they called out their siblings' names. Ella bellowed, "Fin-Yee! Ol-Wee! Bon-Wyn!" Gwen echoed, " Fin-Yee, Fin-Yee, Fin-Yee."

"What the hell are they so chatty about?" Cristina asked brusquely.

Owen laughed, "They know we're on our way to pick up their siblings. Fin-Yee is Finley, our oldest. He's almost 13. Ol-Wee is Oliver. He's 8, 9 in January. Bon-Wyn is Bronwyn, our kindergartener. And I'm Da."

"When do they learn to speak properly?" Cristina inquired with a slightly jaded tone.

Owen just rolled his eyes as he turned into the Montessori school. "Would you like to come in with me or can I trouble you to sit in the car with a set of twins buckled in their car seats while I run inside?"

"That's making me directly responsible for them. We had a deal," Cristina kidded. "Now hurry up and get the hell out before I change my mind."

When Owen and Bronwyn headed toward the car hand-in-hand, Cristina uttered aloud to herself, "Oh. My. God. She's a miniature, girl-version of him."

"Bon-Wyn!" the twins began screaming repeatedly in a high pitch, causing Cristina to jump.

Owen pulled open the side door. As he playfully pulled Bronwyn up by having her hang on his forearm, he introduced her, "Bronwyn, this is Dr. Yang. Cristina, this is Bronwyn."

Bronwyn walked over to Cristina and studied her briefly before extending her hand, "Hello."

Cristina grasped Bronwyn's hand and shook it feebly, "You look like your dad."

"I know! I'm so lucky!" Bronwyn celebrated with a giggle.

"Climb on back and buckle up, Bron," Owen instructed. Even though the interior of the car was small, Bronwyn took the long route, stopping to greet and kiss each baby before grabbing a book off the floor of the car.

"Are we leaving or what?" Cristina inquired flatly to Owen.

"We're on kid time now, Cristina. Everything takes a while," Owen responded with contentment. "Let's go, Bronwyn Bolivia."

As they drove up to the boys' school, Cristina commented, "Oh my. They are all dressed the same."

"Ol-Wee! Fin-Yee!" the babies began repeating with joy. Oliver, as part of his daily routine, ran up to the car full speed and fell against it dramatically before opening the door. Cristina jumped slightly as she heard his impact.

Oliver hollered, "Hi Bron. Hi baby sisters…how are my minions today?" He kissed the babies over and over, then tickled them.

"Minions?" Owen asked.

"Just kidding, Dad. Hey, who are you?" Oliver, both stunned and curious, asked Cristina.

"Try that again, Mr. Hunt," Owen instructed.

Oliver leaned over from his spot between the babies and extended his hand, "Hi. I'm Oliver."

"I'm Cristina Yang."

"Cool. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Yang," Oliver responded.

"Dr. Yang," Owen corrected.

"Yeah, ok. Anyway, hi ma'am," Oliver quipped between playing with his sisters.

"Ma'am?!" Cristina mumbled to Owen.

Finley opened the side passenger door and discovered Cristina. "Excuse me," Finley offered with surprise and headed into the car through the next door.

"Hello, I'm Finley," Finley offered as he extended his hand and greeted Cristina.

"Hi, Finley. I'm Cristina Yang. It's lovely to meet you," Cristina responded.

"She's a doctor, Fin, so don't call her Mrs.," Oliver advised.

Finley looked at his brother impatiently, "You don't need to yell, Ollie." Then he stopped to say hello to the babies and asked Owen, "Gwen's brace came in? How's she doing with it?"

"She crawled in my office today. Maybe about 4 feet!" Owen celebrated as the rest of the melee applauded.

"This is quite the sensory experience," Cristina observed.

"Hey, Dr. Dang, how do you know our daddy?" Bronwyn called out from the back of the car.

Owen burst with laughter. "She's got a knack with names. Derek was Dr. Pepper for a while and Karev is Dr. Doughnut. Looks like you're Dr. Dang," he concluded as he continued to laugh.

Cristina turned back and looked at Bronwyn and at all the other small faces examining her. She explained, "I used to work at the hospital where your mommy and daddy work."

"Why don't you work there anymore? Did you get fired?" Bronwyn asked curiously.

"No," Cristina stated flatly, "I acquired my own hospital in Switzerland."

"Cooooolllll," Oliver said. "Like you're the boss of all the bosses?"

"Yes," Cristina confirmed.

"First stop – Finley. Got your bag and gear?" Owen asked as he parked.

"Yep. See you later. Bye baby girls, bye Dr. Yang," Finley shared.

"Ollie, swap seats with Bron so you can change in the backseat on the way to practice," Owen requested.

Oliver crawled over the back of the seat and commanded, "Get moving, Bron."

"Be nice to me," Bronwyn declared.

"Get out of my way," Oliver argued as he gently shoved her.

"DadddddddyyyyyY! Oliver pusheded me hard," Bronwyn tattled.

"No, I didn't, Dad. I was helping her move to the babies' row where she belongs," Oliver protested.

Owen began counting, "One… Two…." By two, both kids were buckled in their new seat.

As evidenced by her quiet giggles, Cristina was delighted by this unfamiliar facet of Owen, "Have you ever tried that at the hospital? It might work on interns," Cristina chided.

Owen grinned, "You haven't changed."

"Why would I?" Cristina quipped.

After dropping off Oliver and settling Bronwyn in at dance class, Owen led Cristina to the playroom at the dance studio. He changed the babies' diapers and set them up with some snacks before letting them play. The ex-couple sat on the floor as Owen fed the girls some cereal and mashed fruit. Unconsciously, Owen opened his mouth as he pushed the spoon toward either baby's mouth. His baby talk was charming and endearing as he flirted with his girls. Cristina observed without judgment that she was more like an accessory than the main outfit. He tended to her now and then but focused much more on the babies.

"You're happy, aren't you?" she asked evenly.

"I am," Owen smiled as he paused and nodded.

"You're a good dad, Owen," Cristina observed.

Owen kept looking at the babies as he responded, "Thanks, Cristina." He grabbed a washcloth to wash off Ella's face as she began to fuss about some cereal on her chin. Without further conversation between the adults, the girls finished eating and Owen cleaned them up before setting them on the floor to explore.

* * *

"Hey…ummm," Owen began as he struggled to find the words.

"Yes?" Cristina asked as she leaned her head to the side and looked toward Owen.

"I dunno…it's weird. I was just going to ask you…never mind," Owen stuttered.

"Spit it out, Owen," Cristina ordered with impatience.

Owen straightened his back and lifted his knees up halfway from the floor as he rested his elbows on his knees. His chin rested in his hands as he looked away and shared, "I received a call from the Pentagon the other day."

"Whoa," Cristina sighed. "What do they want? And why are you telling me?"

"They want me back overseas for a 3-6-month tour, then at the Pentagon," Owen said distantly.

"What?!" Cristina exclaimed as she wrinkled her brow.

"The Colonel who was tasked with overseeing medical processes and protocol in the field retired. The candidate pool is very shallow, and they want me to step into the position. But first, they want me to go clean up a unit that's being poorly run," Owen clarified. "I don't know how to even begin to bring this up with Amelia."

"So, what? I'm your trial run?" Cristina quipped. Owen just glanced at her without expression. She continued, "Wait. Wait. I have so many different questions. First, where would you be deployed? Second, the Pentagon thing…that's a permanent move? Third, you've decided to take the position and aren't sure how to tell your wife or you don't know what to do and aren't sure how to talk with your wife about it?"

"First off, you're not my trial run. I value your input. Derek would be biased, plus I harassed him about being willing to serve when the President called him. He wouldn't be able to be objective. My Army friends would be biased and tell me about how their families all survive. I don't have a lot of other friends – well, not the kind of friends who I'd talk to about this. Really, there's nobody else I can talk to about this. You're the only person besides Amelia who gets me," Owen disclosed.

"Thanks, I think," Cristina responded dryly.

Owen continued, "I can't say the location of the deployment, but it is in a warzone. Yeah, they'd like me to consider the Pentagon position long term. As far as what or if I've decided? I have no idea. The bachelor in me, who I really haven't been for nearly two years, is ready to jump on a plane tonight. The husband and father wants to yell that there is no way in hell I'd leave my home, wife, and kids. The doctor in me…he's on the fence. He loves the field more than anything but isn't so sure about becoming a lifetime bureaucrat."

"That's quite a bit to consider," Cristina reflected.

"Yeah," Owen whispered as he crawled over to redirect Ella. On his way back to Cristina, he grabbed Gwen. As he sat back down, he placed her on all fours and began encouraging her to crawl.

"Tell me about her leg," Cristina requested.

"Spina Bifida. Mia…well, Gwen had surgery at 24 weeks, Addie operated. Amelia was on bedrest most of the pregnancy and away from performing surgery for nearly a year," Owen recited flatly.

"It must have been low on her spine if she's this able-bodied," Cristina analyzed.

"L4-L5. She's lucky. Quite a fighter. Both girls were born premature," Owen shared. He choked up quickly as he added, "Karev resuscitated Gwendolyn. She wasn't breathing when she was born and had various initial challenges in the NICU." Owen buried his head in his hand and took a series of deep breaths. Mumbling from his position, Owen admitted, "Cristina, the whole pregnancy was horrendous. So terrifying. So many touch and go moments. And then to almost lose Gwen. Oh God. I owe Alex Karev everything I have. His brilliance saved my daughter."

"Now there's a phrase I would _never _admit to uttering, even though I know its truth," Cristina kidded gently.

Owen looked up with a grin and promised, "I won't tell."

"It's been a helluva time, hasn't it? I'm sorry," Cristina offered compassionately. She placed a hand on Owen's shoulder as they sat in stillness. Owen wiped his eyes and blinked rapidly.

"Dddddaaaaaddddddddddyyyyyyyyyy!" Bronwyn yelled as she entered the room. "Daddy, Daddy, ummm…Daddy. Look. Watch my new steps!"

"Oooooooooooollllliiivvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiaaa," Owen answered with glee and delight, "Show me! Show me!"

Bronwyn clumsily displayed a series of steps and then insisted on repeating them. She tried the steps again and danced well. "Can I teach them to you, Daddy? Can I?" Bronwyn begged.

Owen looked at his watch, "We need to leave in 5 minutes. Can you start now and finish teaching me at home?"

"Yes," Bronwyn nodded. "You too, Dr. Dang. Stand up! Let's dance!" Owen grinned mischievously as Cristina couldn't bring herself to ignore Bronwyn's plea.

"Yeah, Cristina, dance it out," Owen nudged.

"Ok, ok…now listen. First you put your foot like this and then like this. Try that much first," Bronwyn taught. She continued step by step, teaching the adults new moves. Owen leaned down and tried to coax Gwen to dance with them as he held on to her. Bronwyn led Ella in a mish-mash of missteps.

Cristina giggled as she tried to memorize the moves. "You just giggled," Owen observed.

Reaching down for her purse and fluffing her hair, Cristina insisted, "No I didn't. I did not giggle. I don't do that."

"Ah…ok," Owen responded with raised eyebrows and a wide smile.


	78. Consider Your Options

**_Chapter 78: Consider Your Options _**

After picking up the boys and the pizza, Owen drove up to the house. It was Oliver's turn to push the button to open the gate. The car drove onto the property and Simba and Nala came running up. They were barking happily as they followed the car toward the garage.

"Mrs. Rodriguez was cooler," Cristina quipped as Owen laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Right," Owen retorted.

"Who was Mrs. Rodriguez?" Bronwyn asked.

"My dog. Her hair was falling out and she liked to growl. She was cool," Cristina shared.

"She doesn't sound very cool to me. Our doggies are the superest. They're nice," Bronwyn stated.

The kids, backpacks and various items in hand, made their way inside and Finley returned to carry Ella in. Owen unbuckled Gwendolyn and held her in his arm as he ensured everything had made it from the car to the house. "Oliver? Can you come grab the pizza?" Owen called.

"I can take it," Cristina offered as she picked it up. "I got it, Oliver." When she entered the house, she set the pizza on the counter and said softly, "Wow…this. This is a house."

"Wander around," Owen prodded. "Or, hey, Oliver, can you show Dr. Yang around the house?"

"Sure!" Oliver proclaimed as he jumped up and grasped Cristina's hand.

"You want some Cab to take on the tour?" Owen offered.

"Please," Cristina grinned.

Owen handed her a generous glass of wine and instructed with a fatherly voice, "Don't…spill…" Cristina furrowed her brow and offered a small grin.

* * *

After the tour, dinner, and playtime, Owen excused himself to begin the bedtime routine. "Help yourself to anything. Wine's on the counter. Other beverages in the fridge. Make yourself at home," he encouraged as he carried his third glass of wine upstairs and hoped to return as quickly as possible.

The older kids remained downstairs as Owen put the babies to bed. Finley and Oliver sat at the table quietly working on homework. Bronwyn sat on the sofa, staring at Cristina. Cristina strolled around the kitchen, peeking at the photos and artwork on the fridge, and wandered around the Living Room, looking outside at the water.

Sensing Bronwyn's gaze, Cristina walked over to her and flatly asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"I like your hair. It's curly like mine but super black and pretty. Does it hurt to brush your hair? Sometimes it hurts to brush mine. Mommy says it turns into a rat's nest."

"Yep, same problem. Brush or comb it in the shower when the conditioner is on your hair. It helps," Cristina offered with little emotion.

"You used to work with my daddy, right?" Bronwyn asked. Cristina nodded. Bronwyn continued, "You guys laugh a lot when you talk."

"I guess we do," Cristina agreed vaguely. "We used to be really good friends."

"What happened? Why aren't you really good friends now?" Bronwyn inquired with curiosity.

"I moved far away – to Switzerland. It's hard to be really good friends when you're so far away from each other."

"But you're still Auntie Mer's best friend," Bronwyn attempted to sort out.

"Well, Bronwyn. Being friends with your dad was different than being friends with Mer," Cristina responded as she grew weary of the conversation and walked over to the window.

"Why?" Bronwyn wondered aloud.

No longer able or willing to keep up the charade, Cristina disclosed, "We used to be married a long, long, long time ago." Cristina shrugged and stated the words factually as if the news were nothing significant.

"Whaaaaa?" Oliver asked with shock as he looked up from his homework.

"Bronwyn, my favorite 4-year-old, time for bed," Owen called down.

Bronwyn walked over to Cristina and hugged her legs tightly. Cristina looked down and asked, "What are you doing?"

"C'mere," Bronwyn smiled as she let go of Cristina's legs and curled her index finger over and over.

Cristina bent down and inquired, "What?"

Bronwyn flung her arms around Cristina and kissed her on the lips. "Good night," Bronwyn sung as she sung and ran up the stairs.

As Cristina froze in place dwelling in a sense of shock, Oliver asked her, "Why did you un-marry my dad? Or did he un-marry you?"

"You kids ask a lot of questions," Cristina grumbled.

Finley looked up, chuckled and caught Cristina's eyes. Cristina stared back at him. "Can I get you anything, Dr. Yang? I know my dad's taking a long time," Finley offered.

"Nice of you to ask. I'm good," Cristina replied. "I think I'll go sit outside unless…do I need to stay in here with you two?"

"No, but you're gonna get cold. Take a blanket from the couch," Oliver advised.

Cristina stepped outside and sat in one of the lounge chairs as she watched the water and listened to the night sounds. She closed her eyes as she wrapped up in the blanket and sighed.

"Oliver! Let's get to bed. Finley – you've got 45 minutes," Owen called down.

Simultaneously, both boys responded, "Ok." Oliver cracked open the outside door and said, "I liked meeting you, Dr. Yang. I gotta go to bed now."

"Ok…goodnight," Cristina quipped without moving.

A few minutes later, Finley came outside, "Umm….Dr. Yang?"

"Yes?" Cristina responded without opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need some help with my homework and my dad's still upstairs. Can you help me?" Finley asked with hesitation.

Cristina sat up and inquired, "What subject?"

"Biology," Finley responded.

"I can absolutely help with that," Cristina proclaimed as she stood up and walked back inside.

Cristina and Finley were laughing as she explained his homework to him and coached him as he worked. She encouraged him, "Way to go. You're a pro."

"But wait, this next section is different," Finley pointed out with disappointment.

"Oh, it's so easy now that you know the other section. Here, let me make up a problem to explain it," Cristina offered.

Finley heard the garage door open and Amelia stepped in a few moments later. Trying her best to make the situation comfortable and smooth, Amelia grinned happily, "Hi, Cristina. Looks like Finley's hitting you up for homework help, huh?"

"It's no problem," Cristina dismissed. "He's a biology natural." Amelia cocked her head and smiled, not having experienced Finley as gifted in biology.

"Can I get you anything? Wine? Water? A snack?" Amelia asked Cristina.

"Thanks, a refill would be great," Cristina smirked as she looked up from Finley's homework.

Amelia set down a bowl full of pretzels and filled Cristina's wine glass before sitting down on the other side of Finley. She asked him, "How'd the night go?"

"Great. Dad got pizza. Bronwyn was Bronwyn – she asked Dr. Yang a million questions," Finley reported. He turned to Cristina and added, "I kinda felt sorry for you."

"Fin? How's the homework going?" Owen asked as he came down the stairs. "Oh, hey! Hi Aims. You're home early," he observed as he walked over and kissed the top of Amelia's head and stood next to her. "What are the three of you up to?"

"Biology," Finley shared with a happy tone.

"You're least favorite. Saved the hardest homework for last, huh?" Owen inquired.

"It's your least favorite?! Why? You get all this," Cristina insisted as she nudged Finley's shoulder.

"I understand it when you explain it, but not when my teacher tries to explain it," Finley clarified.

"Sounds like we'll need to set up some Skype sessions," Owen chuckled. "Time for bed, Finley."

"Goodnight, Mom," Finley offered as he hugged Amelia. Then he extended his hand to Cristina, "Thanks again for your help, Dr. Yang. It makes so much more sense now."

"You bet," Cristina responded.

"Good night, Dad," Finley shared as he walked by Owen and half hugged him.

"Love you, bud," Owen shared as he grasped Finley more firmly and squeezed.

"You guys have great kids," Cristina complimented Amelia. "Normally, I can't stand kids. Yours aren't so bad. They're…tolerable."

Amelia smirked, holding in shocked laughter, "Thanks, Cristina. Have you guys been able to visit at all? I'm guessing there were many distractions."

"We had some time during dance class," Owen shared. "Oh, hey! Mia…."

"What?" Amelia asked eagerly.

"Gwendolyn crawled today. Maybe about 4 feet the first time in my office and then all over the place here at home. She kept her leg in place. She's got it down. It was fantastic," Owen's face lit up as he described Gwen's accomplishment.

Amelia popped up and wrapped her arms around Owen, "That's incredible." She stood on her toes to reach Owen's face and he leaned down to meet her face. He picked her up and they kissed. Cristina looked at Finley's textbook as if she was oblivious to the romance in front of her. Remembering that Cristina was in the room, Owen put Amelia down. He kissed Amelia's head once again before heading to the kitchen to replace the wine glass he'd left upstairs.

Owen offered, "Mia, can I get you something while I'm in here?"

"No thanks. Sorry to be such a downer, but I had a long shift and I need to crash," Amelia explained. "Cristina, the guest room is made up for you. I wasn't sure if you were heading back to Derek's or not."

"I hadn't even thought about that," Owen stuttered.

Cristina followed, "Me either. I forgot I rode in with you and your kids."

"And we've both been drinking. Guess you're stuck at the Chaotic House of Hunt," Owen proclaimed.

"Do you need to borrow anything? C'mon upstairs with me – I'll get you whatever you need," Amelia offered with a grin.

Cristina felt awkward as her ex-husband's new wife welcomed her so warmly into their home and prepared to lend her clothes, make up remover, and anything else she might need. Amelia led Cristina into the Master Bathroom in search of a brush, cotton balls, and some eye makeup remover.

"Let's see – why don't you search through these drawers for a brush. Really – grab whatever you need in terms of toiletries. The guest bathroom should already have soap, shampoo, all the stuff you'd find in a hotel. I'll go grab you some PJs, a pair of sweats and a t-shirt," Amelia proposed.

Cristina began in the top drawer, feeling very odd about going through Amelia's bathroom even with Amelia's encouragement. She happened to glance up and saw Owen's familiar razors, cologne, and favorite toothpaste on his side of the vanity. She had no interest in sexually connecting with him, but these little everyday items made her miss their companionship. Still in search of a brush, Cristina opened the third drawer and was surprised to see the used pregnancy test. She paused briefly as she noted its result. Quickly closing the drawer and opening the fourth drawer, Cristina found a brush. Her list of basic needs was completed.

Amelia stepped back in with a friendly tone, "Find everything you need?"

"Yeah," Cristina replied with a soft grin. "Thanks again, Amelia. You're a consummate host."

"No problem," Amelia smirked. "Just let us know if you need anything else. Do you know where the guest room is located?"

"Oliver gave me a tour earlier. I'll go set all this in there," Cristina uttered slowly as she recalled the test she'd come across and wondered about it.

"If Oliver gave you the tour, I'm sure it was entertaining. I know he's ours and that I'm biased, but he's among the funniest kids ever," Amelia chuckled.

"He's great. They all are," Cristina smirked. Excusing herself, she added, "I'll let you get some sleep."

"Have fun catching up downstairs. I'm sure Owen is happy to have some time with you. Sleep well," Amelia stated in a bubbly tone as she began to yawn.

_Wow is she like 'Ideal 2nd wife' or what?! _Cristina thought to herself as she walked down the hall and turned the corner. _She has no apparent concerns about me being with him. She's nice to me and pretty much lets me move in and go through her bathroom drawers. Wow. She's well adjusted._

When Cristina returned to the Living Room, her hair was up in an elastic and she was wearing Amelia's sweats and a Harvard sweatshirt. The clothes were far more comfortable than the work clothes she'd worn all day.

"Those look familiar," Owen quipped as he saw her and swallowed a drink of wine.

"She's… uh…. way too nice, Owen. So nice. You went from the Wicked Witch of the West as a wife to Glenda the Good Witch," Cristina observed. "I don't think I would have ever been so gracious to your ex-wife if you'd had one when we were together."

"I planned the order knowing that," Owen sarcastically communicated. His eyelids were beginning to weigh down from the wine and his quips were becoming less thoughtful and less reserved.

"Right," Cristina reckoned as she threw a couch pillow at him.

The two sat down and resumed their conversation that had begun at the dance studio nursery.

"I've been thinking about your predicament," Cristina expressed. "I'm not going to give you specific advice, but I have some questions for you to consider."

"Go for it," Owen invited her as he rested his feet on the coffee table.

"The way I see it, you have a series of considerations, not one choice," she began jotting notes on a notepad. "Before you think about this one more minute, ask yourself about your identity. You're a father, husband, surgeon, soldier, etc. Which is or are most central? Which is most important to you right now – not in the past, not possibly most important in the future. Which is most important right now?"

"Before number 2, an aside: let go of your pride and ego about what you said to Derek. Talk with him about this or not. It doesn't matter. But as long as you hold on to your ego on this, it could affect your process. So, get over yourself."

Owen interjected, "I didn't hear a question there. Just a lot of bossy thoughts."

"Shut up," Cristina continued. "Number 2. Deployment. Does it _have to _be connected to the Pentagon part? Ask yourself about the timing, location, risk, and length of tour. Are any of those negotiable? Are there creative ways to help the Army out without leaving your family for many months? What are the possible outcomes and consequences if you do go and if you don't?"

"Number 3. The Pentagon Job. Maybe you could be a consultant, even a civilian consultant and work from here or go to DC occasionally if you want the job. Unless you want to relocate. Do you want to relocate? Would you be happy long term in a desk job? Would you miss surgery? If you could design it, what would the ideal arrangement be?"

"So that's all about you," Cristina declared. "Ask and answer those questions and then you'll have a focus for discussing all this with Amelia. And whatever you do, Owen, don't mess things up with her. She's a catch and she's nuts about you."

"She told you that? That she's nuts about me?" Owen queried with a tinge of embarrassment.

"No. I can just tell. She's like a less arrogant, female version of McDreamy. Great hair, attractive, mostly kind and thoughtful, brilliant, dedicated, blah, blah, blah…the list goes on and on. If she's not your first priority in all this, Owen, you're being an idiot," Cristina acknowledged.

"More wine?" Owen offered.

"Nah…I'm falling asleep as we speak. What time do things get rolling around here in the morning?" Cristina wondered aloud.

Owen chuckled, "The kids will start stirring around 6:30 or so, but the guest room is at the other end of the house. I'm home all day tomorrow – I'm not going in until 6pm so you can sleep as late as you like if you want to wait to go in. Otherwise, you can go in with Amelia – she'll leave at about 7:40 with the 3 older kids." Reaching for her wine glass, Owen grasped it and set it on the table. He stood up and reached toward Cristina to help her stand.

As she stood, he embraced her innocently and like a sister. She returned the embrace as she heard him say softly, "Thanks for your insights."


	79. Telling Her the News

**_Chapter 79: Telling Her the News_**

**_We keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken_**

"Good morning," Owen greeted his ex-wife with a grin as she came stumbling down the stairs half-awake and in search of coffee. The twins were in their highchairs speaking to one another in their own twin language as Owen alternated bites of breakfast between them.

"Hey," Cristina grumbled sleepily. "What time is it?"

"8:30," Owen offered, distracted by his babies and their baby bird mouths summoning his attention.

Cristina poured herself a cup of coffee and pulled a chair up next to him. "I'm curious. You seem so happy around your kids. Doesn't having to feed them all the time and wipe their butts and wash the dried snot and food off their faces get old?"

Chuckling, Owen responded with a grin of certitude, "You know, Cristina, it doesn't. I can't even begin to describe the overwhelming, all-encompassing love I have for my kids. It's really like nothing else in life. Have you ever heard anyone say they'd jump in front of a Mack truck for their kids? I completely understand that now in a way I never did before having kids."

"I think it would be a real drain to have to worry about anyone other than myself," Cristina declared factually. "But all the power to you, Owen. It makes you happy."

Owen opened his mouth as he made the spoon into an airplane and headed for Gwen's mouth. As soon as she closed her lips around the spoon, Owen unconsciously closed his lips. The same actions and process were repeated as he fed Ella. When Ella popped her lips together and made a sound after her bite, Owen followed suit as Cristina watched the interactions.

"Have you figured out what you're going to say to your wife about all the military requests?" Cristina inquired.

"Kind of," Owen responded softly. "I'm afraid that the second I reveal the topic, she's either going to start screaming or begin crying. I wish I knew when and how to broach it. I have to call my CO by 13:00 on Friday so time's running short."

"She's at work now?" Cristina asked.

"Until 15:00, then she'll pick up the big kids and be home around 1545 after she drops Nolan off at soccer. He'll catch a ride home with a friend," Owen explained. "I'll leave around 17:30 for a 24-hour shift and get home around 1:830 on Friday. Unless this is the 1st week of the month – on 1st Fridays, I work Thursday night through Saturday morning. I'm down a trauma surgeon right now, so guess who fills the hours?"

**_And if you hurt me  
Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed_**

"Wait," Cristina insisted as she calculated details in her head. "You are home today, Thursday, until 5:30 and you don't get back until Saturday morning? Owen, that gives you less than 2 hours to talk with her about all this crap before you have to call General Bossypants back on Friday afternoon."

"You mean Lieutenant General Rollins?" Owen grumbled seriously as he began wiping off the babies' faces.

"Whatever," Cristina dismissed. "Two hours is not enough time. And your kids will be home during those two hours, so it's not like there'll be time for deep conversation."

"Why are you so worried about this? It's not your problem," Owen slightly snapped in frustration at what she'd just pointed out. In an instant, the tension that would come out of nowhere when they were married re-emerged.

**_Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes_**

"Geez. I was just trying to help," Cristina snapped. "Do whatever the hell you want, Owen. Forget I said a word."

Owen took a slow, deep breath to prevent himself from losing his temper. He couldn't make sense of why they were suddenly at each other. After about 30 seconds, he suggested, "You know, I was thinking, I could take you to the hospital anytime if you want to go in before my shift. Otherwise, you'll just be stuck here with smelly, dirty babies all day."

"How soon could that happen?" Cristina asked as calmly as she could muster.

"Ten minutes," Owen shrugged.

Cristina stared at Owen for a split second and then commented, "Great. Let me get dressed and I'll be down here soon."

* * *

**_And if you hurt me  
Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed_**

The ride to the hospital was silent, except for the twin's sing-songy nonsense words. As they pulled up to his parking spot, Cristina confessed, "I really hate to say goodbye like this."

Owen passive-aggressively attempted to play dumb, "Like what?"

"Seriously, Owen?" Cristina quipped. "Get real."

Putting the car in park and turning off the motor, Owen leaned back in his seat and looked at Cristina with a sadness in his eyes. "This is why we could never make it work. We were so busy one-upping each other or pretending nothing was wrong that we…" his voice trailed off as Cristina controlled her urge to interrupt or finish his sentence. He continued after a significant pause, "that we forgot in those moments that we loved each other."

**_Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know_**

"Pretty sad and pathetic, isn't it?" Cristina droned. She smirked at him and he smirked back. Their eyes locked as they both laughed softly.

"Yeah…" Owen mused.

"Da! Dadada! Dadadadada," Ella hollered from her car seat.

"Yeah, well, that and the kid thing," Cristina remarked.

"The kid thing…" Owen muttered. He slowly began to unbuckle his seatbelt and prepare to step out of the car, explaining, "I need to step inside for a few minutes before I go back home. Do you need help carrying anything in?"

"I've just got my purse," Cristina stated. "Plus, you'll have your hands full of babies."

With pitiful eyes, Owen looked at her and shared, "Last night meant a lot to me, Cristina. Thanks again for your input." He pursed his lips together and sighed before admitting, "I'm glad we were able to spend some time together."

"Me too, Owen," Cristina expressed authentically. After a slight pause, her tone became less vulnerable and more rushed, "Thanks for the wine and the bed, and thank your wife for loaning me clothes and everything."

"Sure," Owen affirmed, ending with a flat expression. With one baby already in an arm, Owen opened the passenger door and hugged Cristina with his free arm. "Safe travels back home," he offered.

"Thanks, Owen. Take care of yourself and your incredible family, ok?" Cristina related. Owen nodded as he removed Ella from her car seat and balanced the girls in his arms. Cristina explained, "I need to check my voicemail, so I'm going to hop out and go sit on the bench over there. But, yeah, take care."

"You, too," Owen nodded as he walked toward the hospital entrance. He stepped in the main doors, thankful that they automatically opened for him, and smiled when he saw Amelia through the glass.

"Look who's here to surprise Mommy!" Amelia exclaimed as she stopped midstride in the main lobby. She reached for Gwen, hugging and kissing her, then gently took Ella from Owen's arm. "Hi darlings! I didn't think I'd see you until later this afternoon." She looked up at Owen and caressed his cheek with her free hand, "And hello, darling, I didn't think I'd see you until later this afternoon either." With a wink and a smirk, she leaned toward him and kissed his cheek. Owen grasped his wife with his free arm and hummed softly as he held her in an extended embrace.

**_Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know_**_._

"Hey, can we go chat in my office? Do you have time?" Owen asked with as light a tone as possible.

"If you'd asked me 30 minutes ago, I would have said no. However, I just learned that my surgery was cancelled, so now I'm free for a while," Amelia grinned, not suspecting any deep or heavy topic of conversation. "I can go grab a couple coffees and meet you up there," Amelia offered as she handed the baby back to her husband.

"Black with no mice," Owen teased with a smile.

Amelia turned back and giggled, "I'm on it."

**_Oh, you can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were 16  
Next to your heartbeat  
Where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul_**

Owen was sitting at his desk with a faraway gaze when Amelia entered the office.

"Where are the twins?" Amelia wondered aloud.

Bringing himself back into the room mentally, Owen replied, "I dropped them off at the daycare."

"Oh," Amelia responded. She was slightly stunned that he would bring the girls to come visit and then leave them in daycare.

"Sorry, I guess I should have explained my plan," he grinned apologetically as he reached for the coffee and playfully examined it through the opening in the lid.

Amelia smiled at his teasing and realized the chat he wanted to have was not going to be something light and airy. "Owen, what's going on?"

"I got a call from the Pentagon a couple days ago," he disclosed without detail.

"What's that mean? I don't understand," Amelia responded.

**_Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_**

"I'm just going to throw it out there, because there's no easy way to ease into it," he declared apprehensively.

"Ok…" Amelia uttered softly as she slowly sat on the couch. Her complexion turned pale as she awaited his next words.

Owen sat next to her and turned sideways to face her. He rested his arm on the back of the couch as he bore his gaze deeply into her eyes. He was crestfallen. His eyes seemed to be set deeper into his skull and no joy was evident on his face.

After a deep, audible breath, he announced, "I haven't given a response yet, so just hear me out. Lt. Gen. Rollins called me and…well, attempted to voluntell me that I was needed in a battle zone where the medic situation needs leadership and overhauling. It would be a 3-6-month tour. After that, he's hoping I'd be willing to assume a post at the Pentagon where I'd be in charge of logistics and planning for all medical efforts in warzones. Amelia, I have thought about this long and hard. I am completely confused about what I should do, and I've been terrified to talk to you about it."

Amelia pursed her lips tightly, pulling them into her mouth and between her teeth. She attempted to still the quivering she could sense was about to erupt as she blinked repeatedly and held in a flood of tears. Looking at him intently with terror in her eyes, she found it impossible to utter a single word.

**_And if you hurt me  
That's OK, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go_**

"These words are tough to take in all at once," Owen affirmed gently. Without a sound, Amelia delicately nodded her head. Her eyes continued to blink repeatedly as she searched his face. She noticed that she was reminding herself to breathe in and out. The unnamable feelings in her heart reminded her of the first moments after she had learned that her dad had died. They were the same desperate sensations she experienced years later when Ryan died and when their baby died in her arms.

Her emotional, mental, and physical states caused her body to freeze. Her voice was held hostage by a profound sense of helplessness and fear. Deep within, a part of her attempted to escape the thick and impenetrable walls of numbness and shock. Another part of her was tempted to rage and erupt before fleeing the scene.

Slowly and gently reaching toward her, Owen grasped her limp hand in his reassuring grip. He looked down at the couch cushion, unsure how to proceed yet trusting his instincts to let silence dwell. The couple sat together, not saying a word nor making eye contact.

Eventually, Amelia sputtered, "I…uh…I…I can't stand in the way of your dreams, Owen. I… I could never … never do that to you. I love you far too much to… to… ," she uttered very slowly and softly as her voice trailed off.

"I'm not sure if it _is _my dream. That's the conundrum. A part of me is so crystal clear about saying yes without hesitation, but, truly, a larger part of me doesn't know what the hell to do," he admitted honestly and openly. "I have deep allegiance to my country, but I also have unlimited dedication to our family."

Amelia looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap. She couldn't bring herself to look Owen in the face. Formally and slowly, she explained in a flat and nearly monotone voice, "As your colleague, I want to encourage to grasp the opportunities in your midst… to follow your bliss whatever it might be. As your wife, I have a ridiculous number of questions and my heart is beating faster as fear threatens to overwhelm me. As the mother of our children, I honestly want to grab you by the shoulders and scream loudly in your face that there is no way in hell you could possibly even consider such a risk… Three of our children have already lost one father and one mother. How either of us could dare put ourselves in a position where they might lose a third parent is completely beyond my ability to comprehend."

"Amelia…" Owen uttered in pain with a suddenly hoarse voice.

"I'm numb. I'm disoriented and I need to let this all soak in," Amelia disclosed without obvious emotion. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips tightly, taking in a few slow and deep breaths. "I'm finding it challenging to stay in the room next to you right now. I… I need to be alone. Can you stay home tonight instead of coming in? Can we… can we talk… later?"

"I'm down a trauma surgeon as it is," he described.

"You don't have a PRN, maybe even someone from Seattle Pres you could call? Or a resident who could call you in if necessary?" her voice numbly asked. She felt as if she was outside of her body and watching the scene unfold – the way people describe near-death experiences. Her soul seemed to have separated from her physical body, leaving an empty shell behind.

Owen looked away to his left, mumbling, "I could ask Patricia to make some calls. Can you call Sarah and see if she can watch the kids?"

"No, I can't. I'm not sure I can even walk down the hall right now," Amelia disclosed.

Owen closed his eyes tightly, "I'll take care of it. I'm going to step out and give you space."

**_So, you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home_**

After Owen gently stepped out, Amelia slid down flat onto the couch. She was too numb to cry, too angry to care, and too devastated to rage. Her brain seemed blank and empty. Breathing was the only task she could master in the moment.

* * *

Working her magic, Patricia was able to find coverage for Owen's shift. As Owen requested, she sent a text to Owen as soon as the arrangement was in place.

On his way home with the twins, Owen called Sarah via his Bluetooth. He was able to arrange for her to pick up the older kids before heading to the house to watch all five kids until bedtime. After arriving at home, he read Patricia's text. The twins were ready for their afternoon naps, so he carried them to the nursery before proceeding with other matters. As if they knew today was a day to be cooperative, the girls both fell asleep easily.

Owen walked down the hall and stood on the balcony off the Master Bedroom. Listening to the water and the sounds of nature, Owen gazed at the clouds high above him. To his own surprise, he ended up sitting on the deck with his head and back against the balcony railing. He pulled out his phone and typed a text to Amelia, _Patricia found coverage – I'm off until Sunday. Sarah is picking up big kids then staying until 2200. Babies are napping here at home. I can talk now by phone if you want and-or can meet you some place once Sarah arrives._

To his surprise, Owen received a response minutes later, _able to leave hosp now. On my way home._

_Ok to drive? _He typed out.

She responded, _Yeah. Yeah, I am. See you soon._

**_Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know (know)  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of you  
When I'm away  
I will remember how you kissed me…  
Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
"Wait for me to come home."_**


	80. Answers

**_Chapter 80: Answers_**

_November 4_

Amelia arrived home and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater. Still numb, she requested to be alone in the bedroom until the big kids arrived a few hours later. Yearning to fix the situation in whatever way possible, Owen offered to bring her some lunch. After delivering the tray, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you, Amelia." The most she could muster in response was a very quiet, "Same here." Owen placed his hand gently on her shoulder before stepping away and closing the bedroom door on his way out.

She walked to the bathroom and opened the third drawer, looking again at the plus sign on the pregnancy test. Throwing it through the bathroom door and across the bedroom, her quick burst of anger shattered the dam that was holding back a flood of tears. Falling onto the bed, she screamed and sobbed into a pillow. She kicked her legs and pounded her fists as she experienced a myriad of emotions – shock, devastation, sadness, anger, fear, grief, trepidation, and even a tiny glimpse of joy. She was happy that she would soon have another baby. It was the possibility of troubling diagnoses, losing the baby, or discovering multiples along the way that terrified her. The feelings surrounding the possibility of Owen's deployment and the risk of injury or tragedy were beyond words. Amelia knew she could keep Owen safely at home if she told him she was pregnant, but a part of her hesitated to allow the pregnancy to be a consideration in the decision making. Even though she had not become pregnant as a way to keep him nearby, the idea of sharing the news at this point in time almost seemed manipulative.

As she vacillated between being too numb to cry and being too sad to not cry, Amelia surrendered to her feelings and allowed them to ebb and flow. With such an ample assortment of emotions, Amelia sensed that now was not the time to attempt to reason them out or begin intellectually processing the situation. Rather than feebly attempt to control her state of mind, she chose to lean into the depths of her pain, confusion, fear, and shock. At one point, as she stopped sobbing to catch her breath and drink some water, she reached for her phone. She sent a text to Addison asking if she had time to talk, then she set an alarm for 20 minutes before the big kids would arrive so she had time to gather herself together before they saw her.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Owen seemed to be establishing is own coping process. With his hands clasped behind his neck, he paced around the kitchen, dining room and great room. Occasionally, he would pause and lose himself as he stared through the windows at the view. When standing became too tiring, he would flop onto the couch and attempt to find a comfortable position. After unsuccessfully twisting and shifting around without discovering the right spot, he'd repeat the process all over again.

As Owen repeated his process, he recalled Cristina's insights. Identity? His self-understanding was so integrated; he simply couldn't segment his many roles to family, country, and career into a priority list. Options? He was eager to propose possible arrangements with both Amelia and the Pentagon. Cristina had a great point – none of the invitations had to be fulfilled exactly as offered. Owen wandered out to the porch hoping to stretch out in a lounge chair. When the dogs saw him, they were eager to play fetch. After petting both dogs and playfully pushing down on Simba's snout, the idea of walking around the acreage with his canines resonated deeply. _Going on walk with dogs – you ok if babies wake up? _He texted to Amelia. Her response came promptly, _sure. _

_Amy, what's up? Text or talk? I'm available,_ Addison's text appeared after Amelia responded to Owen. Amelia called Addison immediately.

"Dr. Montgomery," Addison answered without looking at her caller id.

Amelia sniffled softly and croaked out, "Addie, it's me."

"Amelia…What's wrong?" Addison asked with concern, hearing the sadness in Amelia's voice.

"I don't know where to start," Amelia explained. "Long story short, just a couple little things," Amelia continued attempting to make light of her heavy realities, "Owen received a call from the Pentagon – they want him to head a medic unit in a war zone, and I'm pregnant and nobody else knows."

Addison closed her eyes slowly, stating with calm reassurance, "I want to do whatever I can. How can I help?"

"I don't know," Amelia admitted as her tears began to flow yet again. "Addie, I'm worried about carrying another baby or babies…I don't want the next year of my life to be full of fear, angst and bedrest."

"I know," Addison affirmed without further comment, letting silence follow her short statement.

Amelia sobbed and offered barely understandable words, "He can't leave, Addie. I don't want to be a widow. What if my kids lose their father? Addie… I can't, I just...I just can't support him on this and that kills me."

"Keep talking, sweetie. I'm listening," Addison encouraged, knowing Amelia simply needed to vent and be heard more than anything else.

"I don't know what to do. I can't lose him – I can't lose him emotionally by insisting he stay, and I can't lose him physically by watching him go. What if he doesn't come back, Addie? What if something happens to him? If he comes back but he's not… not my Owen? And how can I face this pregnancy without him? What if it's a big mess full of complications?" Amelia rambled.

"Amy…" Addison quietly attempted to interrupt as Amelia continued reciting worst case scenarios. "Amelia…" Addison interrupted gently again a few minutes later as Amelia sobbed and shared ever-worsening possible outcomes. Addison allowed Amelia to pour out all her fears and shock for quite some time. As Amelia struggled to catch her breath, Addison stated more firmly, "Amelia."

"Yeah?" Amelia responded between breaths and sniffles.

"Sweetie, I love you and I'm going to be a little insistent. Slow down. Stop. Breathe. Do you have some water nearby?"

"Yeah," Amelia said.

"Drink it," Addison stated with the tone she would use when her patients were in labor and needed to heed her instructions. Amelia drank as instructed.

"I'm going to ask you a strange question, Amelia," Addison explained. "What part of the brain are you responding from right now?"

Amelia laughed softly, "You got me…I get it. Cerebellum…fight, flight, or freeze."

"Understandable given all the news, right? But, sweetie, your frontal lobe needs an opportunity to process the complexity. Stop trying to do that with the cerebellum," Addison advised. "Either stay in the cerebellum and let yourself fall apart without any what if questions or complex analysis or regroup and work your way up to the frontal lobe. Either is fine but trying both simultaneously will tear you apart."

"How many friends would give another friend advice like that?" Amelia chuckled.

"How many people are perinatal specialists who are advising neurosurgeons?" Addison responded dryly. "Now what's your next step? The timeline? Where do you go from here?"

"As soon as the kids come home from school, Owen and I have the rest of the day and night together. He needs to respond to the Pentagon by 1pm tomorrow," Amelia shared.

"Damn. That's quite a turnaround time. What's the hurry?" Addie inquired.

"It's the Army. I think they're used to giving orders and having them followed immediately," Amelia quipped.

"Can I shift our focus just a little?" Addison asked. Amelia consented and Addison continued, "Sweetie, you need to get in to see Annalisa as soon as possible. Let's make sure we're far more cautious than necessary from the get go. Are you telling Owen the news today?"

Amelia admitted that she was not planning to share the news with Owen immediately. She and Addison spoke in an increasingly heated manner as they argued about the wisdom (or lack thereof) in Amelia's plan. Their conversation ended abruptly with Amelia insisting that the pregnancy was her story to tell and she would handle it as she saw fit. Fortunately, Amelia and Addison's sisterhood could handle the tension and disagreement. Only a few days would pass before they were speaking with one another again.

* * *

_3:45pm_

After greeting the big kids and hearing briefly about their days at school, Amelia and Owen headed out in her car with Owen driving. He approached the gate and paused with a soft chuckle, "Ummmm…where are we going?"

Laughing, both at the situation and as a release of tension, Amelia answered, "Great question… I suppose I could text my brother and tell him we're using the trailer. He'll harass us about having what he'll assume is a sex day, but at least we'll have privacy."

Grinning, Owen nodded slowly and agreed. Amelia sent the text and received the predictable permission and harassment. Their drive to the ferry was silent, but without any sense of rage. The mood was a combination of tension, vulnerability, trepidation, and tender love. As they prepared to drive onto the ferry, Owen slowly reached his hand toward hers and grasped her pinky and ring finger in his fingers. He stroked her wedding and engagement rings with his pinky. Amelia looked down and gazed at his grip.

Once the car was parked, Amelia mentioned softly as she put her coat on, "I think I'm going to go up on deck."

"You… you want me to join you? Can I join you?" Owen asked plaintively.

Amelia grinned slightly at him and explained, "You can, but I don't want to talk. I just want to stare out at the water."

"I'd like to come," he wistfully admitted, afraid she would withdraw her agreement.

She nodded her head outward, stepped out of the car and held her hand out in his general direction. He walked over and grasped it, leading her up the stairway that had once been their playful stage.

The air was crisp and cool, but the shining sun helped balance out the breeze. Amelia rested her arms on the rail of the ferry as Owen put his arm around her. They stood that way, silently, for 20 minutes before Amelia disclosed quietly, "I don't ever want to lose you." She spoke the words into the air, her gaze fixed on the water. Closing his eyes gently and leaving his lids lowered, Owen squeezed Amelia a little closer to his body. Unconsciously, he moaned aloud slightly.

Once at the trailer, they each carried in a bag of snacks and drinks. Out of habit and as if their stay would last more than a day, Owen put the snacks away in the cabinets where he used to store food. Amelia put the sodas, water, and juice in the refrigerator. Owen finished and proceeded toward the bed, guessing that would be the most comfortable space to talk in the trailer; simultaneously, Amelia finished and headed toward the fold out sofa. Their different directions caused a crashing impact as their bodies slammed right into the other.

"Oh my," Amelia exclaimed as Owen gasped and apologized, "Excuse me." They looked in each other's eyes and smiled, embracing one another in a gentle hug.

"I guess we just acted out where we're at, huh?" Amelia offered softly.

"Going different directions?" Owen wondered aloud.

Amelia grimaced, "I guess I'd say maybe we're leaning different ways but unable to proceed without bumping into the connection we share."

"Ah," he reflected as he attempted to soak in Amelia's insights. "Well, which direction shall we head so we can stop bumping into each other? Your call."

"The bed's fine. More comfortable," Amelia muttered as she turned and headed to the bed. She sat down and stretched out her legs as she leaned against the walls of the Airstream. Owen slowly walked in behind her and stretched out on his back on the other side of the bed.

"So…" Owen sputtered as he stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah… I feel like we need an outline or a checklist or something," Amelia chuckled.

"What would you put on the list?" Owen inquired, hoping to get the conversation underway.

Amelia sighed, "I already named some of that yesterday. I haven't heard your list yet."

"Arrrggghh," Owen growled both playfully and hesitantly. Amelia resisted a response. Owen resumed, "Since I enlisted, I've never turned away an assignment or questioned a post. I've been unquestioningly dedicated to the Army and being out in the field is beyond description. Since before we married, you've been the center of my existence, of my universe. Amelia, my love for you is greater than anything… anything in the world. And our children?" Owen's voice cracked as he continued, "They are… my love for them… what's the line in that book Olivia loves so much?"

"I love you to the moon and back," Amelia uttered softly.

"Even that is an understatement," Owen responded. "So here I find myself: husband, father, soldier… I've found a way to incorporate being a surgeon into all of those roles. I can't seem to make sense of how I can be both a soldier and a husband and father even though I know many men do it every day."

Deliberately staying calm, Amelia responded, "Owen, I need to know that you will stay and hear me out. I have a lot to say. I will try to remain steady, but I cannot promise I will be able to do so."

"I'm here, Amelia. I'm not leaving," Owen confirmed, still staring at the ceiling.

"Yesterday, I shared that I can view this as your colleague, wife, and co-parent. Before I even consider asking the many questions the wife in me has, I need to be honest about the feelings I have as a mother," Amelia began. She paused to take in a series of deep breaths. "Owen, our children need you. They need their dad to play with them, to love on them, to guide them. The boys need you watching their soccer games and helping them with homework. Bronwyn needs you at her dance recitals. Gwenie needs you to help her learn to walk and to celebrate each step with her. Ella? Like any other kid, she needs her daddy to read to her and laugh with her, to hold her in his strong arms and to provide her with a sense of safety as she prepares to face the world."

"You are a father. I'm not sure I will ever understand how you could even begin to entertain the concept of serving in a warzone. I really don't care if other men and women do it every day, I'm talking about you, about us, about our family. I truly want to be a supportive spouse but leaving our children and risking your life is something I cannot grasp," Amelia paused and rested her head along the wall of the trailer as she gazed at the ceiling. "That's the biggest dimension in this whole equation. As someone who grew up without a father, I absolutely do not want to see history repeat itself in the next generation. By taking the risk of that happening, I find myself resenting you."

Without responding, Owen urged, "What are your other concerns?"

"Where would you be? How close to gunfire and danger would you be? How long would you be gone? Are you seriously considering this DC offer at the Pentagon?" Amelia fired with her questions streaming one after the other.

"That's not all, though, is it?" he asked knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Amelia retorted with a perplexed expression.

Owen pursed his lips and looked at Amelia even though she continued to face the ceiling. "It's understandable if one of your questions is 'How could you leave me here knowing you might not return?'"

"I'm not ready to go there, yet," Amelia responded without emotion as her lip quivered.

"How about we start with the facts and the easier answers?" Owen suggested. "The deployment would be for 3-6 months and I'd leave November 15. I'm not supposed to disclose this, but the post is in Kuwait. That is completely classified information that cannot leave this space. At times, the battles might be close by although attempts are consistently made to have the medical unit in a place of safety while as close to the battles as possible. It doesn't always work out that way. That's why every doctor, nurse, and medic carries a weapon. I've had multiple tours and come home each time. That said, there was the one tour when my entire unit was killed, and I alone survived. I can't promise you I'll be safe every moment. As far as the Pentagon position goes, I don't want to move, and I've been guessing you don't either. I was considering the possibility of offering to consult or to work from Seattle. I would be comfortable turning down the job if those options don't pan out. That said, if you were open and wanting to move, I would consider it."

"I don't want to move. Our home is here," Amelia interjected sadly. "If you go, you'll miss everyone's birthday. You'll miss Gwen's first steps."

"Yes, I would," Owen admitted. "And, truly, I'd miss you. I can't imagine living without you by my side."

"But you can't say no to the assignment, can you?" Amelia guessed with a hollow tone.

Owen stretched his hand out, able to reach Amelia's knee. He placed his hand there and rubbed her knee as he acknowledged, "You're right. I can't say no this time."

Flatly, Amelia uttered, "The risks won't deter you. Our oldest children's loss of two parents already won't stop you. Your babies, one of whom is disabled, can't compel you to stay. I'm not sure what more there is to say, Owen. The truth is that you're going. Arguing or reasoning won't change that. We might as well figure out a plan." Amelia's voice cracked as she spoke. Her face had turned pale and her eyes had become distant. She slid down onto the bed and positioned herself on her side, facing away from Owen. "I … I will find a way to live with this reality," she declared numbly. "Before I do, I need a nap. You can stay in here and nap too, you can come leave and come back later, do whatever works for you. Right now, I need to sleep."

Tentatively, Owen leaned over to kiss Amelia's cheek. She raised her right arm and sadly urged, "Please, Owen. Just let me be. Please don't touch me." Her words stabbed into the depths of his chest as he withdrew his arm that had almost touched her. For 15 minutes, he lay still on his back on his side of the bed. He was more anxious than tired and found himself unable to sleep. He replayed scenes in his head that he and Amelia had shared in this same space. He saw scenes of happier times that were full of laughter and playfulness. He recalled the first time he woke up next to her and the first time they made love.

Knowing he was unable to be still, Owen quietly stood up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He sat out on the deck, allowing his mind to wander. Simultaneously reluctant and eager, Owen grasped his phone and called Lt. Gen. Rollins to say yes to the deployment and to discuss options related to the post at the Pentagon.


	81. Leaving for Duty

**_Chapter 81: Leaving for Duty_**

_November 15_

Owen and Amelia said little on the way to the airport. Amelia was determined to not fall apart in front of the kids and to not display the anger that had occasionally emerged toward Owen during the past two weeks. Bronwyn, Oliver, and Finley were allowed to stay home from school so they could see Owen off. Derek volunteered to help Lynne out and to stay at the house with the babies. Although playing with his nieces was a delight, his true concern was being present when Amelia returned from the airport.

Bronwyn and Oliver were fairly upbeat in the car, as if this was just another day in their happy lives. The reality of Owen's departure was still murky and not real to them. Finley was soaking in everything that he had observed in the past two weeks. He was keenly aware of the silence in the front seats and attempted not to stare at his parents as he studied the scene. He felt a sense of responsibility toward his mom, much the way he used to feel about his bio mom, Kayla, after his father, Blake, died.

Finley was now at an age where he could sometimes successfully cover his emotions and simply paste on a convincing happy disposition. Since he'd heard about the deployment, that emotional shield had been his reality. In his room when he was alone, he would cry and worry that Owen would die and never return. He was scared that the chaos of the Hunt melee would be too much for one parent to lead. Internally, even though he slept little and his stomach was often in knots, he insisted to himself that he would need to rise to the occasion and be as adult as possible in order to help the family survive Owen's time away. The pressure he placed upon himself was immense.

Oliver, on the other hand, was deeply fascinated about his dad the "Army Man." He wanted detail upon detail of life in the tents in the desert. Where did they sleep? Since Owen was the boss, would he have his own tent? What did they eat? Was there TV? How many surgeries would he do a day? What kind of surgeries were most common? Did he get the weekend off? How many people lived at the base? Were there men and women there? How often would Owen see Army planes or choppers? Could he take pictures of them and send them to Oliver? Oliver provided the positive and curious outlook which helped balance the cold, flat, raw Amelia and the intermittently crying and scared Bronwyn.

As they approached the airport, Owen began reminding Amelia of various responsibilities she would have to assume while he was gone. "Mia, remember to help Richard out with the initial intern selection paperwork. And don't forget to have Patricia prompt department heads for their monthly reports – they always try to talk her out of having to do them."

"I have those written down, Owen. I'll take care of it," Amelia said with a raspy voice that emerged after a night of hell. When she wasn't sobbing and drowning in tears, she and Owen were making love and intimately saying goodbye. At times, the tears and the sex intermingled as the pleasure and pain co-existed.

"And keep track of the cars' oil changes – Marcus will take care of it, but you might need to remind him," Owen added. Marcus was the man who normally tended their yard and any handyman tasks inside or outside. "If you have any questions about the Victoria house, remember you can always call the neighbors. Their phone numbers are on my desk at home."

"Right," she responded numbly.

"I'll text you when I touch the ground in Denver – it's a quick layover, so I won't have much time. I'll be able to call you when we land in DC and then again when we arrive in Berlin. We should be able to connect at least daily while I'm in Germany. I'm not sure what I'll be able to do once we touch ground in the desert – I'll do my best to be in touch," Owen promised fretfully as last-minute details filled his head.

"I know you will," Amelia acknowledged without emotion.

"Dad, how many different airplanes do you get to ride on today?" Oliver asked with jealousy.

"Let's see… one, two, three. Three, Oliver. I'll be on airplanes for over 18 hours. Then I'll be in Germany for a few days before flying to my post. That last flight will last about 10 hours," Owen explained.

"Cool," Oliver exclaimed. "Will you take pictures of all of them and text me?"

Owen, without consulting Amelia first, had indulged and bought Oliver a smartphone as an early birthday present. The surprising gift and Oliver's joy helped assuage Owen's guilt even though Amelia's initial reaction darkened his mood. After quelling her anger, Owen learned his lesson. When he wanted to buy Bronwyn a new bike as her early birthday present, Amelia was a part of the process and decision making. When he saw his siblings getting early birthday presents, Finley had insisted on waiting until his actual birthday. Instead of giving Finley an early gift, Owen left something for him with Amelia.

Jackson and April were already at the airport when the Shepherd-Hunts arrived. Owen had asked April to accompany him to Kuwait and Jackson had reluctantly embraced the idea. The young couple had ridden the train to the airport, so Jackson would be returning to town with Amelia and the kids. For some reason, trusting that Jackson would see his family home gave Owen a sense of relief.

Jackson pursed his lips as he saw Amelia approaching. She looked hollow and empty. Her eyes were swollen and pink and her face seemed vacant. He had already been actively worried about her over the last couple weeks because she constantly looked drained and sad. Now, his concerns grew, and his heart felt heavy. He walked to meet Amelia and kissed her cheek, whispering to her, "I know. I'm here, ok? You're not alone." Without a word, she nodded in response.

As Jackson greeted Amelia, Owen and the kids said hello to Kepner. She picked Bronwyn up and commented on how much she'd grown. Oliver received a huge high-five and Finley entered into brief conversation about school. Jackson turned and shook Owen's hand. Internally, Jackson could not understand how Owen could leave his family and he was fairly disgusted by Owen's choice. Externally, Jackson tried his best not to let on.

Avery looked at his watch and told Owen and April, "You probably need to get through security. Your plane begins boarding in half an hour." Owen took a deep breath and knelt down to his kids, trying mightily to not tear up. He offered them all fatherly wisdom and encouragement, reminding them to be good and to send him lots of emails. Oliver wanted a selfie of the 5 of them with his new phone, so they squeezed in tight as Owen snapped the picture. He worked his way through each child, purposely saving Bronwyn for last so that she could anticipate her turn while he said goodbye to the boys. Had he said goodbye to her first, there was a strong possibility that she would sob and fall apart during the rest of the goodbyes.

He stood up slowly with Bronwyn on his hip and turned to ask Jackson to hold her for a minute. As he handed over Bronwyn, he also handed Jackson his keys. Avery was shocked to see Owen's usually steady hand shaking as he mumbled, "I'm afraid I'll forget to give these to Mia." Jackson nodded as Bronwyn nuzzled into his shoulder without speaking.

"Mia, I love you," Owen assured his wife as he embraced her tightly.

"Be safe, Owen. Please be safe," Amelia begged in his ear.

Owen released his hug and placed his hands-on Amelia's shoulders. Looking her in the eye, he advised, "Take care of yourself, ok? You're surrounded by people who are more than willing to help. Don't try to take everything on alone." Once again, her tightly pursed lips had found their way inside her mouth and between her front teeth. Her chin quivered and she blinked repeatedly.

"I love you, I. love. you," she whispered as she embraced him. "Come back to me in one piece, safe and sound."

Owen breathed audibly and leaned his cheek against hers, "I'll do my best."

The kids, Amelia, and Jackson watched Owen and April walk through security and waved a final goodbye. Jackson continued holding Bronwyn and Oliver was tightly grasping Amelia's hand. Finley rested his hand on his mom's shoulder. Amelia stood frozen, not moving after Owen left her line of sight. Jackson gently and quietly prompted, "Ok, guys, let's get back to town before traffic gets heavy." He placed a hand on Amelia's mid-back, nudging her to turn around and begin to depart. Looking deeply into her eyes, Jackson nodded slowly. There was nothing that could be said.

* * *

About three hours later, Oliver called out with joy, "Dad says his plane is on the ground in Denver. Look at the airplane pictures he sent me, Mommy!"

Amelia smiled broadly and celebrated with Oliver before encouraging him to show the pictures to Bronwyn and Finley. "Don't forget to text him back right away, he's moving from one plane to another really fast," Amelia reminded Oliver.

Another four hours later, as the family ate dinner, the house phone rang and all three older kids jumped up in a frenzy to answer the call. Elbowing their little sister out of the way, Finley and Oliver reached for the receiver. Bronwyn crawled around and jumped in an attempt to reach the phone just as Finley's longer arm beat out Oliver's stretch.

"Dad?" Finley answered.

"Hey, buddy. How are you? How's the day been?" Owen asked.

"Good. Dr. Avery talked Mom into letting us have drive-thru for lunch. We've all decided we like it when he drives," Finley reported with a slight laugh. "And Uncle Derek was still here when we got home so he played soccer with Ry and me before he sat down and talked to Mom for a while." Owen and Finley shared a few more interchanges before Oliver and Bronwyn each had a turn.

When she grasped the phone, Bronwyn sounded like a miniature adult as she asked Owen, "So how's the weather there?"

"The weather here?" Owen chuckled. "Actually, Bronwyn, it's snowing giant flakes of snow."

"You guys!" Bronwyn, without moving her mouth away from the phone, yelled for all to hear, "It's snowing where Daddy is!"

"Are you going to build a snowman?" his daughter inquired quite seriously.

Owen sounded disappointed, "I wish I could. It's later here than at home and I need to go to bed. Instead of flying to Germany tonight, my boss wants me to go to a meeting tomorrow. I need a good sleep before that."

"That's too bad. Does it make you sad?" Bronwyn wondered.

"I'm sad because I'm not there to tuck you in tonight, sweetie," Owen shared.

"I love you, Daddy," Bronwyn responded "and I'll miss you when I go to bed. Do you want to talk to Mommy? She's been waiting patiently."

"Hi," Amelia sighed as Bronwyn handed her the phone.

"Hey, ends up I'm staying in DC for 1-3 days. I'm going to be briefed on some emerging developments and do some remote consultations with other med units overseas. Typical Army SNAFU. And, of course, I don't have my dress uniform, so I'm heading to the Pentagon in multicams," Owen complained.

"What are those?" Amelia inquired naively.

"What I had on today. They're not what one usually wears to meetings at the Pentagon – it's what's worn in the field. I had no idea I'd be stopping in DC…" Owen trailed off, realizing Amelia probably didn't care about what he'd be wearing to the Pentagon. "Oh, well, I'll just have to embrace the suck."

"Ok," she said flatly. Amelia knew that the moment she allowed an emotion to crack her surface, she'd be swimming in a pool of tears.

"How are the babies?" Owen asked, trying to maintain conversation.

"Good. Ella's been cruising along the couch all day, which just upsets Gwen to no end. But Ria's crawling is coming along well. She seems to tire out easily, but she knows the motions."

"I miss you already," Owen stated quietly.

"Same, Owen…oh crap! I gotta go, Ella just fell. Finley, honey, take the phone," Amelia declared.

"Hi again, Dad," Finley answered.

"Is Ella ok?" Owen asked.

"She'll have a bump on her forehead, but she's not bleeding," Finley reported. "Mom will probably want her to get a scan at the hospital."

Chuckling, Owen agreed. Then he asked seriously, "Finley… how's Mom?"

"Just a sec," Finley commented as he stepped into another room. "Dad, I moved to another room so I can tell you about Mom and so I can ask you a question about girls."

"Ok…" Owen responded slowly. "Which topic first?"

"Mom. Dad, she's like she was this morning," Finley described. "She's like an empty version of Mom."

"Listen, buddy, this is a lot of responsibility to put on you, but I need you to do me a favor," Owen stressed. "Mom's just trying to not cry today, but if she keeps acting that way all the time, let Uncle Derek know."

"Ok," Finley agreed as Amelia came in with a sniffling Ella in her arms.

"There you are," she said with the first smile Finley had seen on her face all day. "Can I talk to Daddy?" Finley handed the phone back without getting a chance to ask his question about girls. He fussed over Ella before joining the other kids in the Dining Room. "Sorry – I didn't mean to cut you off like that," Amelia apologized with a hint of emotion.

"I understand. It's fine. How's my mini-me?" Owen inquired.

"She's got a big goose egg on her head," Amelia whined in baby talk. Ella began a fake cry as she heard her mommy's pity.

"Put her on," Owen begged. Amelia held the phone up to Ella's ear and told her it was her da. "Hey, babygirl… Mommy said you went boom. You'll be ok, sweetie," Owen softly comforted.

"Daaaa…" Ella sniffled as she reached out wanting her daddy to hold her.

"I love you, baby. Muah, muah, muah," Owen shared before Amelia returned to the line. "Hey, I'll have some time to chat tomorrow morning. Can I call you at 0600 your time?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. We'll talk then. I love you," Amelia remarked.


	82. Christmas in Canada

**_Chapter 82: Christmas in Canada_**

_December_

**_Finley's Point-of-View_**

_Dad's been gone a month now. Sometimes, it's hard to remember what it was like when he was here. Some things have changed a little since he's been gone. Mom works on weekdays while we're in school now, so her hours are more regular. The hospital wanted her to work some nights since lots of accidents involving brain surgery happen on weekend nights. She told me she argued with Uncle Derek about it and he got frustrated and had her talk to Dr. Webber. When she met with him, they met in Dad's office and she ended up crying about Dad being gone. I guess Dr. Webber felt sorry for Mom, because she's only worked on weekdays since that day._

_Sometimes, we'll share stories about what would happen if Dad were here. The best times are when one of us imitates his voice and we all end up laughing. Even Mom does it sometimes. The other night, we had pillows and couch cushions spread all over the floor and the dining room chairs were scattered around. The babies were in bed, so Bronwyn, Ollie, Mom, Simba, Nala, and I were playing Hot Lava. The goal was to get to places in the room without touching the floor. Couch cushions and any chair were rocks that we could use to avoid the lava. Simba and Nala didn't understand the game, of course, but they were running all around the living room, dining room, and kitchen barking and wagging their tails. I couldn't believe that Mom let them run around like that. When Mom stumbled and fell onto a pile of cushions laughing, the dogs ran over and licked her. Bronwyn imitated Dad. She put her hands on her hips, stood on her tiptoes and put her eyebrows and chin down, yelling, "I told you someone would get hurt. Now. Clean. That. Up. Pronto." We all laughed so hard that we fell into the hot lava too._

_Every night after the other kids were in bed, Mom and I would sit at the table and talk about our days. I remember how she and Dad used to do that before he was deployed. It seemed pretty boring to me then. Now, I kind of liked how I'd taken Dad's place and got to talk to Mom all alone every night. _

_One night after dinner, just before Christmas Break started, Mom asked me what I thought about going up to the house in Victoria for Christmas. Mom told me that she and Dad were able to keep it because there was a trust fund for us kids from the insurance our bio-Mom, Kayla, had and from when something called a settlement when our bio-Dad, Blake, died. I really don't know what a trust fund is or how it works, but I guess it means we have lots of money for college and stuff like the house in Victoria._

_Mom reminded me of the time she and Dad came to visit before Mama Kayla died. They were there for some surgery conference that was a really big deal for Mom. She spoke at it and was busy the whole time. I remember that Dad didn't go to the conference every day – he stayed and played with us kids. _

_Not very long after that, Mama Kayla died in a car accident. I've tried to forget that day ever since it happened, but I can't. Sometimes I have nightmares about it, and I know Oliver does too. It was the worst day of my entire life. That morning, Mama Kayla was with us and then, all of the sudden, she was gone. We didn't even get to say goodbye, except at the funeral. I remember the day my dad died too. It was also horrible, but I was little, and Mama Kayla was there so it wasn't as rotten. That's when she and I kind of became a team. I helped her with Oliver a lot and, after Bronwyn was born, I helped Mama with the baby too. I guess that's one talent I must be good at because I'm doing it again now with Mom. Dad isn't dead like Papa Blake, but he's gone, and she needs my help. _

_I told Mom I'd like to go to Victoria for Christmas because I'd kind of forgotten our old house. I mentioned that I wanted to be there for the big Christmas tree lighting. We went to that every year before we moved to the States, and Mom promised to find out about it. I also told Mom what I remembered about downtown at Christmastime – it was always decorated with wreaths and red ribbons._

_I asked Mom how she thought up the idea of going to Victoria for Christmas. We hadn't been up there since Mama died, so it seemed weird that Mom just kind of came up with the idea out of nowhere. When I asked, I had no idea my question would make her so sad. She looked down and I saw some tears fall onto the table. She took a deep breath and said to me, "Finley, I can't be in this house for Christmas without your dad here. It's hard to be here every day when he isn't here, and I don't want to be here on Christmas." I was glad I was with her when she said that. I could tell she was really sad and really missed Dad. I held her hand and, later, I gave her a hug._

_A couple nights later, Mom showed me some notes she'd written. She planned for us to leave that weekend, on the 17th, and come back on the 31st. We were going to fly and then rent a car in Canada. Mom's plan was to be pretty lazy while we were there. She said it wasn't really a vacation; instead, it was time together as a family but just in another house. She had talked to our neighbor in Victoria who kept an eye on the house and who arranged for vacation rentals sometimes. The lady, I can't remember her name, was really happy that she was going to see us kids. She told Mom it was the best Christmas present anyone could give her. I thought that was weird – I can think of a whole bunch of Christmas presents I'd rather have than seeing Ollie and Bronwyn._

_As Mom finished telling me the plans, Dad called on FaceTime. We were surprised because he usually called when the little kids were awake so he could see the babies and talk to the whole family. Sometimes he called early in the morning and just talked to Mom. I always knew when he did that because those were the days that Mom would wake us up late and would wear her PJs to drive us to school. Her eyes would be sad and red as we hurried to get ready. She didn't joke around or play on those days. I hated those mornings._

_This time, Mom answered the phone and Dad had a huge smile on his face. He seemed really happy as he said hi to us. Both Mom and I said hi back, then Mom mentioned he seemed to be in a great mood._

_Dad told us about his day. Even his eyes were smiling. "Kepner went into town with a couple guards today because she wanted to go to the market. I wasn't very excited about her going off site, but gunfire has really calmed down lately. They went to fruit stand and the woman there spoke English. Her friend in the next booth was really pregnant and not feeling well. Ends up the only OB nearby had been killed in crossfire a few weeks ago. Anyway…it's a really long story, but the reason I'm smiling is because April and I delivered her healthy baby boy today. The mom had preeclampsia – I'm so glad Kepner ran into her. Mia, today I brought a new life in the world. It was such a night and day experience from most days around here."_

"_Owen, that's beautiful," Mom told Dad. She looked down at her lap and put her hands on her stomach, which seemed strange. She usually looked at Dad the whole time when he called. Maybe Mom was just trying not to cry or maybe she had a stomach ache._

_Mom and I took turns telling Dad about the other kids and about how Gwen was finally using her walker. She was super stubborn about it and would only use it if she wanted to use it. The best way to get her to use it was for Bronwyn to pretend she wanted to play with it. If Bronwyn touched it, Gwen wanted it right away. Dad laughed a lot when we told him that._

"_I'm going to miss you all at Christmas," Dad said seriously later in our conversation. I didn't know the Victoria trip was a secret. I was excited about it, so I told Dad about it. He looked surprised but pretended to smile at me. I could tell he was upset – it's funny how my parents think they can hide their feelings from me. Usually I can tell when they're only pretending to be happy. Then he asked if he could talk to Mom alone. Mom said it was almost bedtime anyway, so she told me to go upstairs and get ready for bed. That kind of ticked me off because it was actually 45 minutes until my bedtime, but I wasn't going to argue while Mom and Dad were on the phone. I'm pretty sure I'd get in pretty big trouble for that. Besides, I'd been trying really hard not to argue with Mom at all._

_The last few times Dad had called, I hoped to have time to talk to him alone about Naomi. She and I have been kissing a lot more lately. Last week, she reached under my shirt and rubbed my back. It felt so amazing and her hands were so soft. I wanted to tear off my shirt right there, but, of course, I didn't. She asked me if I wanted to rub her back like that too. I really wanted to and I almost did. Some of my friends have done that and even more than that. But instead of saying yes, I said I wasn't ready. I felt like kind of a loser when I said that. I didn't tell her why I made that up, but it was because I remembered Mom and Dad both asking about that when I got in trouble for kissing Naomi at school. They both seemed concerned about whether I'd done any more than just kiss so I'm not sure if I'm allowed to try it. I rubbed Naomi's back over her shirt and sweater. I'm sure it wasn't the same for her, but she was sweet about my decision._

_Before I said goodnight to Dad, I asked him, "Can you call me on my phone tomorrow? I really want to talk to you about something, but we're never alone when you call."_

"_I'll try my best, Fin. Is everything ok?" Dad promised as his face became serious. I explained that I just wanted to talk to him about a guy thing. He agreed he'd try to call me as soon as he could and reminded me that Uncle Derek was around if I wanted to talk to a grown-up sooner. I already knew that, but I thanked Dad for the reminder anyway. I barely wanted to talk to Dad about it and talking to Uncle Derek about it just seemed weird. _

_As soon as I was in the hallway, Mom told Dad I was upstairs. Instead of going to my room, I sat around the corner by the stairway to listen to Mom and Dad talk. I wanted to know why he was mad. Then, in kind of a mean way, Dad yelled, "Amelia, what are you thinking?! I'm over here and now you're going to revisit their other home? What if the kids have a hard time? It could bring back a rush of memories. And I don't want you traveling on New Year's Eve."_

"_Owen," Mom said calmly, "settle down and stop yelling."_

"_Excuse me?" Dad yelled back like it wasn't ok for Mom to say that to him. It was weird, because the Dad I knew didn't get so loud, bossy, and mean._

"_I am NOT one of your soldiers, Owen Hunt. If you want to talk about this, fine. But if you yell at me again, I'm hanging up," Mom declared. I was kind of proud of her. It made me laugh sometimes when Mom yelled at Dad because he was so much bigger than her. It reminded me of when Bronwyn would yell at me, except that I usually won those fights and Dad usually lost theirs._

"_I'm sorry," Dad grumbled. "Amelia, I think it's a bigger step than you are thinking it is. It could be wonderful, but it could also be painful for the kids. I'd like to be there when they go back to Victoria."_

"_I'm sorry, Owen, but the tickets are already purchased, and the plans are made," Mom said without sounding very sorry._

"_So, I don't really have a say in this, huh?" Dad asked. I couldn't tell if he was mad or sad. His voice sounded weird._

_Mom said back, "Kind of like you going overseas." She looked into the iPad with a really serious face – one I'd never, ever seen on her. It was so serious that it creeped me out a little._

"_Is that why you're doing this, Mia?" Dad asked in his normal voice._

"_No, it isn't. Owen, the truth is that I knew I couldn't be here at the house without you at Christmas," Mom told him. She started to cry really hard. "This is so hard for me. Every day is so hard for me. I know I have help, but I make all the decisions. I don't have anyone to discuss those decisions with when I'm not sure what to do. And every day, Owen, every single day, I worry about you getting shot or hurt. I just needed an escape for Christmas, and this seemed like the best option if it was just going to be me with all the kids."_

"_I'm sorry I yelled," Dad said really nicely. "I wish I could hold you right now and wipe the tears off your cheeks." I could tell Dad really cared about Mom when he said that to her. _

"_I'm sorry I finalized the plans without letting you know the idea," Mom told him. She was sniffling and wiping her tears with a napkin from dinner that had been left on the table._

"_I'm terribly sorry, Aims, but I'm over my time. I've got to go," Dad said. He sounded very sad._

_They both said, "I love you" and then Mom switched off the iPad. She leaned over the table and put her head on top of her arms and started crying. I wanted to go hug her, but I knew that I'd be in trouble if I went downstairs. _

_It was hard to go to my room, but I did. I didn't sleep all night because I was worried about Mom being so sad and about Dad being in danger. I knew he was where there was a war, but I always tried to remember what Gramma Debra told me. She said the soldiers would keep Dad safe since he was there to help people. Now I knew that Gram was just trying to help me feel better. It must not be very safe over there if Mom was crying and worrying about him getting hurt. _

* * *

_Dad woke me up when he called me two mornings later. He seemed relaxed when I answered the FaceTime, and he smiled at me. He explained the time difference and laughed at my bedhead. Simba came up to the phone and sniffed it while we were talking. Dad asked why the dog was in my room, so I 'fessed up and told him that Mom had been letting Simba sleep with me and letting Nala sleep with Oliver. I also told him how Bronwyn had started sleeping in Mom's bed every night. Bronwyn's usually ended up in Mom's bed no matter what, so it was easier for Mom if Bronwyn just started where she'd end up anyway. _

"_The rules are a little different when Dad isn't around, huh?" Dad laughed. I smiled because it was true, and I agreed with him. Then Dad said, "Well, buddy, I only have a few minutes, so we need to get right to the point. What's your guy question?"_

"_It feels weird to ask," I told him. He answered that he guessed it probably did, but he also said he was really proud of me for talking to him. I told him about Naomi putting her hands up my shirt and, on my back, and about how she asked me to do the same thing to her. I felt so weird talking about it with Dad, but he made it pretty easy by just listening and not reacting._

"_I really like her dad and we've been together a long time. I don't want to get in trouble for doing something I'm not supposed to do, so I wanted to ask what's ok and what's not," I explained._

_Dad smiled and chuckled. He told me that most boys probably just go ahead and do whatever they want with girls and don't ask their parents. Then he told me again that he was really proud of me. We talked about how Naomi and I just used to kiss a little and then we started kissing more. Now we were petting each other – that's what Dad called it. I thought that was the stupidest name ever for it. We're not dogs or cats. Geez. Dad mentioned that once we started going underneath each other's shirts, we might end up doing more and more._

_Then he said the coolest thing ever. He looked right into the camera and told me, "Finley, I trust you to make wise decisions. I'm not going to tell you what to do. You can try it if you want or you can wait if it doesn't seem right. But, buddy, always remember to be kind to her, to respect her, and to make sure you really love her before you are physical together in any way…kissing, touching, whatever."_

_That made a lot of sense to me. Then Dad added, "And, Finley, you're way too young to have sex. You know that, right?"_

"_Eeewwww…Dad. I don't want to talk about that with you. You're my dad," I told him._

"_If there is any kind of rule, Finley, it's that you should wait to have sex. Wait and promise me you'll talk to me before you do. I know that sounds weird and gross and stupid, but I promise to make our talk as comfortable as I can. Just don't rush into doing more than you're ready to do, ok? You have a whole lifetime ahead of you and there's no reason to hurry."_

_I smiled at Dad and said, "Ok. That's a deal. And, Dad? I really think you're a cool dad even though I don't say that ever."_

"_I think you're a pretty wonderful son, Finley. And I love you," Dad said before we had to hang up._

_I hadn't been saying I love you to my parents for a long time, but I wanted to say it that morning, "I love you too, Dad. Stay safe, ok?" He waved goodbye as our connection ended and almost looked like he was trying not to cry. I decided that the picture had just frozen strangely on the phone, because there wasn't any reason why Dad would have been crying right then._

* * *

_Our time in Canada was really great. The house looked almost the same as I remembered it. Since the house was rented out sometimes, any of the toys or things we left in Canada were either in the attic or in Mama Kayla and Papa Blake's old walk in closet. Mom let us play in the attic any time we wanted to, and we even got to bring back some toys and stuff. _

_One night, Mom found the key for the closet on Dad's keyring. She and I opened the door and discovered a bunch of pictures, baby clothes, boxes and boxes of papers, and even one of Papa's fireman uniforms. When I started looking through the pictures, I couldn't help but cry. Most of the tears were happy tears because the pictures reminded me of fun times with Mama and Papa. Mom put her arm around me and let me tell her whatever I could remember about each picture. We decided together that all the pictures needed to come home with us to Seattle. She reminded me that her dad died when she was really little, and we talked about how hard it is for a kid when a Dad dies._

_I was afraid to say the words out loud, but I really wanted to know the answer. I asked Mom if Dad could die in the desert. I told her what Gram had told me, but I said I didn't believe it. Mom told me, "Finley, I hope and pray every day that Dad comes home safe, but I can't promise you he will. The Army really tries to keep doctors and medical units safe. Remember that Dad's been over there a handful of times before and has always, always, always come home safely. I try to remember that every single minute. And even though I'm sad he's there, I'm also super proud of him for saving so many lives and for being such a hero."_

* * *

**How do you think Finley is adjusting to the new changes?**


	83. Lots of Movement

**_Chapter 83: Lots of Movement_**

_January_

Amelia's first day back at the hospital after the Canada trip coincided with the kids' first day back at school. She pulled into her parking spot just as Jackson was walking toward the Main Lobby. Being in similar situations, Jackson and Amelia had come to lean on one another over the past few weeks. Jackson was planning to take Oliver and Finley to a Sonics game the following week, and he and his mom took Bronwyn to ice cream just before Amelia and the kids left for Canada. Amelia had come to treasure Jackson's encouraging support and the conversations they shared.

"How was Canada?" Jackson asked Amelia with a smile as he hugged her.

"You know, it was absolutely fantastic. We played board games, the kids explored their former home, and the twins went with the flow. It was a really great time away," Amelia smirked.

Jackson smiled and responded, "I'm so glad. You needed a break. Hell, we all need a break. Have you heard from Owen in the last day or two? Do you know the big news?"

"He called this morning. He told me about the Army moving them to Sudan temporarily to deal with logistics at Medic units there. He said he's been in the middle of the desert and that it's been incredibly hot over there. Oh mercy, Jackson, he shaved his head and he just doesn't look right at all," Amelia chuckled.

"April told me about the move. You know what that means, right?" Jackson asked. Amelia shrugged and Jackson explained, "Their time in Kuwait has concluded. They transferred them to another site because the infrastructure where they've been is a well-oiled machine."

"I guess I was too busy commenting on his shaved head to find that out," Amelia quipped. "I grabbed a screenshot – wanna see?"

"Not especially," Jackson joked as he winked and patted Amelia's back. "Owen's just not my type even though he's a redhead. But dinner tonight? Are you and the kids still on?"

"Looking forward to it. We'll see you at the house around 6ish?" Amelia confirmed. Jackson nodded and hugged Amelia before heading off to a meeting.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Jackson, Amelia headed to Annalisa's office. At 14 weeks, it was time for her second ultrasound. Because Amelia's pregnancy seemed to be going so smoothly, Annalisa didn't schedule the first ultrasound until 8 weeks. Amelia had been agreeable to that timeline – it gave her additional time to not think much about the baby. Owen had just left for Kuwait and Thanksgiving was around the corner; Amelia had plenty on her mind last November. Just confirming that she was carrying only one baby and that everything appeared to be normal was enough for her.

Annalisa smiled warmly as she entered the exam room, "Well, Mama, are you ready to see what we can find out today?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Amelia sighed. She had such mixed feelings about the last few months and the baby was just one part of a much larger whole. In some ways, Amelia almost felt guilty about not being exuberant about the baby. She still had not told Owen. At first, she didn't mention it because she didn't want the baby to be a factor in his decision to go overseas. After that, the time just never felt right. Her pregnancy was getting to the point that she was just beginning to show. Soon, everyone at the hospital would figure out the news. Amelia knew she wanted to tell Owen before that.

As Annalisa prepared, she asked Amelia about Owen. After finding out he was safe and that he had been relocated to a new post, she nudged, "And you're going to tell him about the baby when…?"

"I wish I knew," Amelia grumbled. She explained her thoughts and asked for input.

"There are a few different options. You could simply blurt it out next time the two of you speak or, if you want to be creative, we could email him a video or some pictures of today's ultrasound. You can certainly handle this any way you choose Amelia, but I'd suggest you let him know sooner rather than later," Annalisa advised. "Now…let's take a look."

Annalisa placed the transducer on Amelia's growing bump and smiled widely before asking, "Do you want to know the gender? Because this is a textbook angle and there's little doubt at all." Smiling softly, Amelia nodded without saying a word. Annalisa whispered, "It's a boy, Amelia. Congratulations."

Although she couldn't explain why, Amelia teared up with joy. Pulling herself into smartass mode, she shared, "Now we'll be like the Brady Bunch, I guess. 3 boys and 3 girls."

"Why stop there?" Annalisa shrugged with a giggle.

"One baby at a time. This guy's enough for now," Amelia laughed. "Are you taping the scan?"

"Yep," Annalisa confirmed as she stopped the video at certain points to measure distances and lengths. "And, I'll tell you something, Mommy, this little guy is busy…he's moving all over the place now."

"I think I would like to send it to Owen," Amelia smiled gently.

"We can do that – no problem. Stop by the receptionist's desk and she'll email the link to you," Annalisa confirmed as she finished up. Annalisa wiped off Amelia's belly and offered a hand so Amelia could sit up.

"So, everything still looks great?" Amelia asked with anticipation.

"Amelia, I mean this with all the love in the world, but there's really no reason to keep you on my service. Everything appears to be ideal and you haven't experienced any complications whatsoever. Your pregnancy is really not considered high risk anymore," Annalisa explained.

"Are you firing me as your patient?" Amelia joked.

"For the best reason possible," Annalisa smiled. "I can refer you to an OB if you aren't sure who you'd like to see."

"Let me talk to Owen about it. He might know someone. Otherwise I'll be in touch," Amelia suggested. Giggling to herself, Amelia couldn't wait to tell the kids. Bronwyn probably wanted another sister, but the boys would be overjoyed at the idea of a brother. And Owen? Even though he'd be thrilled no matter what, Amelia was fairly certain that he'd be especially thrilled to be having a little boy.

* * *

"Mommy, is today the day we go to the ferret-tist?" Bronwyn asked when Amelia picked her up from school.

"Bronwyn!" Oliver growled with disgust, "It's ther-a-pist. We're not going to a pet store, stupid."

"I'm NOT stupid," Bronwyn screeched in a high-pitched whine.

"I'm driving," Amelia reminded her children gently. They knew that meant they needed to be quiet so Mommy could concentrate.

"Mmmoooommmmyyy! Did you hear what Oliver said, though? He called me stupid and I'm not stupid. He's stupid," Bronwyn proclaimed.

"Am not! Take that back, Bronwyn, or I'll punch you," Oliver threatened.

"Finley?... Finley?... Finley!" Amelia called out.

"Huh?" Finley uttered as he pulled an ear bud out of his ear.

"Would you please deal with your brother and sister for me?" Amelia requested.

Finley sighed a sigh of teenage frustration and asked with a cracking voice, "What's going on you two?"

"Oliver called me stupid," Bronwyn tattled.

Finley stared right at her with an expression of sheer boredom, "Well, are you stupid?"

"No!" Bronwyn declared.

"Then who cares what Oliver says. You know he's not right," Finley advised. "Oliver, what's your deal?"

"_She_ called _me_ stupid," Oliver grumbled. "And she's annoying."

"One guess what I'm gonna ask you, Einstein," Finley groaned.

"No, I'm not stupid," Oliver spat out.

"Both of you get over yourselves and be quiet so Mom can drive without your ear-piercing screams," Finley ordered as he put his ear bud back in.

"Ummm…hey….ummm…Mommy?" Bronwyn asked.

"Yes?" Amelia responded.

"Why does Finley get to be the boss of us? He's just a kid too," Bronwyn wondered aloud.

Amelia chuckled, "Well, Bronwyn, because he's been helping me out a lot since Daddy went overseas."

"I want to be your helper," Bronwyn whined.

"You are, sweetie. You're my helper in different ways," Amelia explained.

"Yeah, you can't help with kid stuff because you're just a baby," Oliver harassed.

"Oliver Blake, enough," Amelia declared sharply.

"It's true," Oliver argued.

"Oliver. I mean it. That's more than enough. I suggest you stop now before your life becomes more complicated," Amelia stated firmly.

"I wish Dad was here. He's never as mean as you are. I wish you were the one in the desert and that you just stayed there forever," Oliver reacted as Amelia took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

Finley reached into the back seat and backhanded his brother's cheek. "Oliver, don't you _ever _say anything like that again."

Oliver couldn't help but cry at the pain of the slap. Luckily, Amelia was just pulling up to the therapist's office as the slap fell. She parked the car and twisted back, offering Finley a death stare. "Was that really necessary?" she asked her eldest.

"Did you hear what he said?" Finley yelled.

Amelia remained calm and nodded, "Finley, go on in and take Bronwyn. See if Adam is ready for you and if Erin is ready for Bron." Finley climbed out of the car with as much drama and noise as possible as he grabbed Bronwyn's hand and urged her to come with him. After grabbing an instant ice pack out of the glove box, Amelia climbed into the back seat and sat next to Oliver.

"How's your cheek?" she asked as she leaned in close to it. She activated the ice pack by smacking it between her hands.

"Don't talk to me. I hate you," Oliver yelled as he yanked the ice pack out of her hand. Amelia didn't respond verbally; instead, she continued to sit next to him and gaze toward the front of the car.

Her phone buzzed and she saw that Owen was calling. It was 1:30 am where he was. Amelia answered the phone and asked curiously, "Hey, is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Just missing you. I can't sleep," Owen admitted softly. "Did I catch you with your hands full of kids?"

"Kind of. We just pulled up for therapy. Finley and Bronwyn are inside. Oliver and I are in the car and Oliver's holding an ice pack to his cheek because Finley smacked him," Amelia elucidated.

"What? That doesn't sound like Finley," Owen sighed.

"There's a lot that happens around here now that isn't like it was, O," Amelia disclosed with exhaustion.

Oliver grabbed the phone out of Amelia's hand without asking and began talking to his dad, "Dad? I really miss you."

"I miss you, too, buddy. Why did Finley smack you?" Owen asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Oliver replied.

"You deserved it, huh?" Owen chuckled softly.

"It's not funny, Dad," Oliver pouted.

"I'm sure it's not, Oliver. I'm sorry. Are you supposed to be meeting with what's his name right now?" Owen inquired.

"Paul and yes, but I'm injured," Oliver answered.

"Sounds serious," Owen responded flatly. Oliver could tell he wasn't going to get anywhere with Owen. He handed the phone back to Amelia and asked if he could go inside. Amelia told him to let the receptionist know she'd be right in, and she watched Oliver stomp into the office in a huff.

"I'm back," Amelia sighed.

"I called at a really bad time, didn't I? I'm sorry. I can call later," Owen apologized.

"No, you're fine. I've got about 10-15 minutes before I start making the rounds in their appointments," Amelia assured him.

"So, what caused the squabble?" Owen asked. "Entertain me with a story that doesn't involve heat, sand, or surgery."

Amelia chuckled. She recounted the car conversation for him as accurately as possible.

"What's gotten into them?" Owen asked.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Owen, but this is part of their reality since you've been gone. They act out a lot more. They fight, they whine, they argue," Amelia admitted.

"I feel like a jerk," Owen disclosed.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked with confusion.

"For choosing to be here. I'm sorry it's been so tough on you," Owen apologized.

"I'm not going to lie. It pretty much sucks. But I do have some good news to share," Amelia remarked.

"I like good news," Owen acknowledged with a grin.

"Can you open your email and be on the phone at the same time?" she wondered.

"Yeah," Owen said as he shuffled out of bed for the only laptop available in the camp. "It's satellite and I can't stay on it long." He'd already booted it up and pulled up the browser. "This one from you from about an hour or so ago?"

"That's the one. Open it and follow the link. I promise you'll love it," Amelia hinted.

"It's the middle of the night. It's not some stupid joke email, is it?" Owen asked as he waited for the link to connect.

"No. No joke," Amelia insisted.

"Uhh… Mia? Umm… wha? Umm… is this..? Are we having a baby?" Owen muttered.

"You're a doctor. What do you see?" Amelia flirted.

"I see a baby," Owen uttered with complete shock.

"Well, there you go. Now the secret's out… you knocked me up before you headed overseas, Major," Amelia teased.

Owen cleared his throat, "And you're just telling me now? Is everything ok? Why did you wait? When are you due? Mia…."

Giggling softly, Amelia suggested, "Everything is great. Annalisa fired me as a patient today because I'm not high risk enough for her. I'm due in early July. The rest of your questions…let's deal with those later. Congratulations, Daddy. It's a boy."

Choked up, Owen sputtered, "A boy?" After a pause, Owen asked, "How far along are you?"

"14 weeks," Amelia disclosed.

"When I get home, you'll be almost 20 weeks, huh?" Owen clarified.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just starting to show. Who knows what I'll look like in 6 weeks," Amelia joked.

"Beautiful, Amelia. You'll look beautiful. I love you more than words can say," Owen conveyed just as their connection went dead.

Amelia took in a few deep breaths and held her phone close to her heart before exiting the car and heading in to deal with the melee. She was so relieved that Owen now knew about the baby. Even though he was faraway, she didn't feel quite so alone anymore.


	84. Tell Me More

**_Chapter 84: Tell Me More_**

**_Bronwyn's Therapy_**

_I always like the days when I get to see Erin. She's my ferret-tist. When I go there, I play with this super cool sand table. It's like a sandbox but inside a table as high as my belly. There are toys in the sand – blocks, aminals, cars, tiny Barbies, little rakes and shovels, peoples, and jewels. Sometimes I stand next to it and play in it. Sometimes I sit on a chair. One time, I askeded if I could sit in it, but Erin said no._

_Erin likes to talk while we play with sand. She asks lots of questions about feelings and about Daddy being gone. I think Erin must be lonely. She's all alone in her office with her sand table except when I am there. That's probably why she likes to talk so much…because she misses being with people. I try to talk a lot, so she has someone to talk to. I talk about how I miss Daddy, but have happy dreams about him having fun in the giant sand desert he's living in. He's a hero and is being a doctor there and helping soldiers who need sir-grr-ies. He's also a boss person, so he helps other people know how to do their jobs…kind of like he does at home, I guess._

_Sometimes, Erin asks me about my brothers. I don't really like talking about them. I'm mostly ok to talk about Finley, but I don't like talking about Oliver. I tolded Erin once that Finley was sometimes bossy but I knewed he loved me. Most of the time, Finley is ok to me. One time when I tolded her I didn't want to talk about Oliver, she kept asking about him anyway. I tooked a toy cow and had him knock over the blocks I stackeded in the sand. I told her that's how I felt about Oliver. Erin was so smart – for her next question, she askeded me if I got angry at Oliver a lot. I tolded her that Oliver was mean and calleded me names. He makes me want to growl like how Simba growls if you try to take away his food. If Mommy isn't listening, Oliver makes fun of my hair and calls me ginger. He never says that to Ella or Daddy. I bet Oliver would be in lots of trouble if he saided that to Daddy. _

_I like when Erin and I talk about school and dancing. My mantasorti school is funner than that icky school the boys go to. I like my school lots. And dancing has been my favorite forever. I told Erin how sometimes I try to dance with the babies. They aren't very good at dancing but I tolded her I want to teach them how to dance when they getted older._

_Mommy usually comes in and talks to Erin. Erin tells Mommy that I seem pretty happy and ok even though Daddy is far away. Sometimes Erin reminds Mommy for me to make art and presents to send to Daddy. He likes that a lot. I think Erin worries Daddy might be lonely like her. I can be a helper for both of them because I like to talk and make crafts and play with them._

* * *

**_Oliver's Therapy_**

_My therapist Paul is super cool. He is really funny, and he has tattoos. Sometimes he shows or teaches me magic tricks. One time, Paul asked me what I would do if I was magic. I told him I'd handcuff Finley somewhere so he couldn't hit or push me, I'd make Bronwyn disappear, and I'd also bring Daddy home. Paul asked me if I'd do anything else magic to Mom, Sarah, Lynne or the babies. I said no. I'd make sure the dogs were my assistants, though. I love, love, love my dogs. Sometimes, they are my best friends. I like to snuggle with them in their bed in the garage. _

_Since Dad's been gone, Mom has let Nala sleep on my bed with me. I told Paul how she licks me when I cry about Dad being gone. Nala loves me lots. Cuddling her makes me not feel so angry or sad._

_One time, when I was feeling super sad, Paul said we could go play soccer in the field by his office. We had fun but it really made me miss Dad more. Dad is fun to play with and loves to play outside with me and Finley. Nobody really plays outside since Dad left. It's winter and super rainy, but that never stopped Dad. He grew up in Seattle and always says that a little rain won't hurt anybody. When he's with us, we get to jump in mud puddles and make a big mess. Mom doesn't like jumping in mud puddles. She doesn't really like going outside in the rain. Mom grew up in New York – it must not rain there because Mom is kind of a rain Grinch. Plus, Mom doesn't like us outside in the yard unless a grown up is with us since we live at the lake. That's what was fun about Canada – we got to play outside a lot because our house there has a fence._

_Sometimes Uncle Derek comes over with our cousins and we play outside. Two times, we got to stay the night with Uncle Derek and Auntie Mer at their house. Uncle Derek took us to the trailer, and we had a campfire and everything, just like the time we all went camping together. Sometimes Dr. Avery comes over for dinner and will play outside with us too. He even lets us call him Jackson when Mom isn't around. That's his first name. He's the only grown up that has ever let me call him by his first name, so I think he is cool._

_I told Paul the other day that I used to really be Mom's boy when I was little. I remember snuggling with her at the hospital when she was pregnant with the twins. I don't really like Mom anymore. She's almost always tired or busy with the babies. Bronwyn gets to sleep with her, but I don't. Sometimes Mom plays hot lava with us or even lets us watch TV during the week and that's fun. Otherwise, she's not very fun anymore. _

_When Dad was home, sometimes he'd be the one who said no or that I got in trouble from. Now, it's always Mom. Anytime I'm in trouble, Mom is mad at me or sending me to my room or telling me to do extra chores. Our house just isn't as fun as it used to be before Dad left. Plus, Mom cries a lot, especially at night. I don't think she knows that I know, but I can hear her sometimes. Paul asked me how I feel when I hear Mom cry. I don't know why, but it just makes me super angry. I feel like punching or yelling. Sometimes I punch my pillows._

_When we are at home and stuck inside, I try to play with the babies and to remember my chores, but I like causing trouble more. Paul always asks me why I like that more, but I don't know. I make good choices at school and I make good choices for Sarah and Lynne most of the time. Paul asked me if maybe I want Mom's attention when all us kids are with her and if that's why I do mean stuff to get her attention. That sounded kind of stupid to me. Today, Paul asked me if maybe I would like to have time alone just with Mom. I was still so mad at her for being so mean on the way to therapy that I didn't think that was a good idea. Paul asked me to think about it and come up with an idea or two for how Mom and I could have special time just us. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I guess so."_

_Mom came in at the end of today's therapy. I was still kind of mad at her, but I couldn't remember why. My cheek still hurt from Finley hitting me too, so I was crabby. Paul told Mom that she had the same homework as me – to think of ways we could be together just us. She smiled and told me how much she'd like that. Inside my head, I just thought to myself, "Whatever."_

* * *

**_Finley's Therapy_**

_Adam is my therapist and I go talk to him because Mom and Dad both say that it's good for us kids to have someone to talk to about Dad being gone. I talk to Lynne and Mom and Sarah about Dad being gone, so I'm not sure why I need to talk to Adam too. Since Adam is a guy, is nice, and sometimes asks me questions that make me think, I'm ok with going to therapy. _

_I think Oliver needs therapy more than anyone else. He's a super pill since Dad left. He used to be happy and funny; now, he's angrier and crabbier. Oliver never used to whine, but now he does a lot. He's worse than Bronwyn when it comes to whining. At least she's still little, so it kind of makes sense for her to do it._

_Most of the time, I really try hard to be as perfect as I can. I know Mom has so much to do and takes care of all of us kids. Now Mom is also the boss at home with Lynne, Sarah, and Marcus. Plus, she has to be both the nice parent and the in-trouble parent, so I try to help be more of a grown up than a kid to help her out._

_Today, Adam told me that he had talked to my teacher and that she told him how I'd been falling asleep in class a lot. He told me I wasn't in trouble but asked me why that happened. I said I didn't know. He asked if I slept at night and I kind of raised my shoulders, then I folded my arms. I didn't want to talk about this stuff, but I didn't want to cause a problem, so I didn't tell Adam that. After we were both quiet for a minute, Adam said I could think about that and he'd ask me later. I hoped he forgot to ask again._

_Adam asked me what I did at home for fun since Dad left. I told him what I usually tell him – that I do my homework, help with the babies, do my chores, and try to get Bronwyn and Oliver to do their chores. Adam asked me if I thought all that was fun, and I just told him I guessed so. I reminded him that Mom needs a lot of help and I need to help her, so that's what matters. Adam asked me if Mom told me I needed to help her like that. I was honest and told him that sometimes she asks for my help, like today in the car, but that she never asked me to keep track of my brother and sisters all the time. I just knew she needed me to do that because I've always been the oldest kid. I know how to be responsible._

_Then we talked about my grades. Man, Adam really pushed me a lot today. I almost felt like crying sometimes, but I wasn't about to let him see me cry. My grades haven't been very good since Dad left. It's hard for me to concentrate and to remember what I'm learning. My teacher tries to be patient with me, and she helps me more than she used to. I told Adam I was trying, but that 7__th__ grade was just harder than 6th grade. He smiled and said he understood._

_When Mom came in, Adam asked if we could talk more about responsibility and how I work hard to help Mom. I thought it was kind of weird that he wanted to talk about something I was doing so good at instead of about my grades or sleeping in class. I was glad, though, because Mom didn't know the school stuff yet. Adam asked me to share about how I work hard to help out, so Mom could hear me talk about it. The three of us talked a little and then Adam asked if he could talk just to Mom because they needed to set up our next appointments. He explained that he knew we usually did that at the front desk, but he was going to do it this time. I went out in the waiting room and looked through old magazines until everyone else was done._

* * *

**_Amelia's Thoughts and Reflections_**

_Sometimes therapy days seem to relieve the tension. Everyone gets some time to focus on themselves and their worries before we go home and can relax. The therapists help re-direct the kids so they're more aware of how they treat one another, and the kids get to process some of their feelings about Owen being gone. It helps._

_Therapy days usually turn in to movie nights – everyone seems tapped out after dinner, so vegging out in front of the TV seems to be my best bet for a peaceful night. Having the three older kids hang out on the couch gives me more focused time with the twins, too. They seem to sort of go with the flow of our chaotic days and lives. Having time to just focus on and play with the little girls is a treat._

_Today, after the horrible car fiasco when we arrived at therapy, I felt like driving off and leaving all of the kids at therapy for a week or so. The screaming, hitting, and teasing has only gotten worse the longer Owen has been away. Lynne keeps reminding me that she is more than willing to cover some afternoons so I can have a break. I already feel so guilty about Owen being away that it's tough for me to make time for myself when I could be with the kids. I think Lynne must have said something to Owen recently, because he's been nudging me to have Lynne work more hours. There just aren't any easy answers – if I take more time for myself, the kids get even less time with a parent. If I don't take a break, Owen constantly reminds me, I'll just run myself ragged. I told O the other day that maybe I'd just escape to Bermuda for a week and that Lynne and Sarah could cover the home front. It was wonderful to hear him laugh at that suggestion. I miss his laughter. Hell…I miss everything about him._

_I was surprised when Adam suggested that Finley go to the waiting room when I went to check in during Fin's session. As soon as Finley was out of the room, I asked Adam if everything was ok._

_He looked into my eyes thoughtfully and asked, "How much is Finley helping out?"_

"_I don't know what I'd do without him, Adam. He's invaluable. I don't even ask for his help, but he jumps up to change the babies or to remind the other kids to do their chores. He's been such a godsend to me since Owen left," I responded._

_Adam explained that he'd spoken to Finley's teacher – they often share observations and ideas, so I was fine with that. However, Adam shared today that Finley's grades are slipping and that he's falling asleep in class a lot. Adam's hunch is that Finley is not sleeping well but couldn't get much out of Finley today when he tried to bring up the topic. However, the more Adam chatted with Fin today, the more convinced Adam became that Finley is holding himself to a ridiculously high standard. The caring kid is trying like hell to be a grown up and to be my partner. _

_I felt like such an idiot when Adam shared that, because, I admitted, I'd been praising Finley lately for those exact behaviors. I even told Finley last night that I was proud of how much he'd grown up since Owen left. Apparently, I've been encouraging the very behaviors that are tearing Finley apart internally. The poor 13-year-old is trying to be 23 or 33. That's a hell of a lot of pressure for a kid._

_Adam also shared that he and Owen had spoken on the phone a few days ago. Apparently, Finley and Naomi are becoming a bit more…intimate. Owen called Adam and told him about a recent father-son conversation they shared. While it was fantastic that Finley talked to Owen about what was and wasn't ok as far as physical affection between, he and Naomi was concerned, Adam was troubled about how deeply Finley was afraid of making a mistake._

_Today's session ended with us setting up a time to chat more one-on-one. I promised to try to have Owen on the phone with us if possible. Adam was hoping to put a game plan in place that would lessen the self-imposed load that Finley has been carrying. In the meantime, Adam stressed that I absolutely had to start relying on Lynne and Sarah more. As much as I respect and like Adam, his insights today were hard to swallow. _

_Then, as if all of that wasn't enough, Adam leaned back in his chair and said, "I'm going to go out on a limb here, Amelia."_

_I responded hesitantly, "Ok…"_

"_That baby you're carrying…when are you going to start taking better care of yourself so you don't end up dehydrated and exhausted and so the rest of your pregnancy goes off without a hitch?"_

"_How did you know I'm pregnant?!" I asked, completely amazed by the apparently clairvoyant therapist._

"_Ah," Adam nodded, "I was right. It was a hunch I had. That's the part where I was going out on a limb." Then Adam looked at me almost with pity and strongly beseeched me, "Please slow down, take time for yourself, rest. You are so fortunate to have Lynne and Sarah – let them help you. There's nothing to feel guilty about – some rest and time away from the kids now and then will make you a better mom. Besides, it's good for your kids to see that even Mom has her limits."_

_Adam stood up and hugged me. He hugged me tightly, but not inappropriately. He stopped everything he was doing and simply held me. Every now and then I'd get a quick hug from Derek, Jackson, or others at the hospital but, nobody had hugged me like Adam did since Owen left. Next thing I knew, I was sobbing in his arms. He sat down next to me and we chatted for half an hour. I felt so much lighter when I left Adam's office. I'd been so worried about the kids that I'd forgotten about myself. Adam gave me a card for a therapist near the hospital. Between the kids and me, we'd soon know every therapist in Seattle._

* * *

**How do you think the kids are holding up since Owen was deployed?**


	85. Dinner with Jackson

**_Chapter 85: Dinner with Jackson_**

As she drove, Amelia used Siri to send Jackson a text, "We're running late. Lynne is at the house with the twins and she knows you're coming over. Feel free to head over. We'll be there soon."

The kids were all fairly quiet on the way home from therapy that afternoon. The drive to therapy had been intense enough, but then therapy itself was a little intense for most of them too. The entire way home, Amelia rearranged Lynne and Sarah's schedule in her head. She knew for certain that both were willing to pitch in more, so the challenge was simply arranging schedules between the three of them.

When they pulled up to the house, Amelia saw Jackson playing fetch with the dogs. She wasn't sure who was actually enjoying it more. Jackson's smile went from ear to ear as both dogs bounded toward the ball he'd thrown far down in the trees.

"Jackson's here!" Oliver exclaimed with sheer joy.

Bronwyn sought to confirm, "He is? He is?"

"Mom, Dr. Avery's here!" Finley smiled.

"I know, he's having dinner with us tonight. There's time to play before we eat if you want to stay outside awhile," Amelia offered. "And, Oliver, what did you call him?"

"Jackson," Oliver said matter-of-factly before widening his eyes and slapping his hands over his mouth. "I mean… I mean… Dr. Jackson… I mean Dr. Avery."

"Mhmm," Amelia responded suspiciously. "Please tell _Dr. Avery_ that Daddy and I prefer that our kids do not call grown-ups by their first names."

"Yeah, yeah, ok, Mom. Whatever," Oliver sputtered as he ran out of the car and toward Jackson. Bronwyn and Finley followed suit, running to their dogs and their pal Jackson.

"Hi Lynne," Amelia greeted as she entered the kitchen. She turned to her almost-1-year-old girls and drizzled them with baby talk, "And hello precious angels…how are my beautiful, messy girls? It looks like you both had a yummy dinner. Did any of it make it into your mouths?"

"Not much," Lynne chuckled. "Oh, Amelia, they are both so precious. Messy, yes, but also precious. We had a wonderful day today. Miss Gwen is becoming more and more adept with her walker and now Ella is thinking the walker looks like a load of fun. We spent the day chasing each other. How was your day?"

"Good, bad, tough, and revealing…I don't know where to start," Amelia began. "I suppose I need to fess up and tell you the big news: I'm 14 weeks pregnant." Lynne threw her hands in the air and embraced Amelia tightly.

"Congratulations," Lynne said warmly as she patted Amelia's back in with a motherly touch. Sometimes Amelia wished Lynne was her nanny – she had such a way with tenderness and care.

"I finally told Owen today after an ultrasound. We're having a boy," Amelia smiled.

Lynne hugged Amelia again, then stood back and put her hands-on Amelia's shoulders. Lynne smiled widely, then set a hand on Amelia's tiny bump and gratefully whispered, "A baby boy…" Another hug followed and Amelia felt like melting into this woman who was such a loving part of her family.

"The kids don't know yet, so please don't say anything," Amelia explained as Lynne nodded in agreement. "As for the rest of my day, Lynne… I really need your help. I've been running around doing too much feeling like I had to be both me and Owen. I've been feeling guilty anytime I'm away from the kids. Today, with the help of Finley's therapist, I finally got it through my thick skull that I need to do what you and Sarah have encouraged me to do all along. Will you help me figure out how to rely on the two of you more and encourage me to take better care of myself?"

"Amelia," Lynne responded, "I'd love nothing more. Truly. Let's start this second. Go upstairs and throw on some comfortable clothes while I deal with these two soap dodgers. And here…take your time drinking this…put your feet up for a few minutes." Lynne offered as she reached into the fridge for a sparkling water to hand to Amelia.

"Thank you," Amelia grinned.

* * *

While Amelia sat on her balcony and took a short break, Jackson wore the kids out with a game of tag followed by a game of basketball. Just yesterday, Jackson and Alex had shown up at the house and set up the hoop for the boys. When Amelia insisted on paying them back, they claimed it was a Christmas gift from everyone at the hospital. As she sat on her balcony, even though she couldn't see them, Amelia could hear them playing. Bronwyn burst with giggles and the boys' protested as Jackson held Bronwyn up to make a basket for their team. When the boys got the ball, Jackson picked up Oliver and held him upside down.

"Hey!" Oliver laughed, "That's not in the rules, Jackson."

Finley ran up and winked at Oliver and he passed the ball to his brother. Since the tall guard was busy turning people upside down, Finley was able to score and tie up the game. Amelia was so thankful for a friend who would play like a Dad with the kids and was even more thankful to hear the laughter of her children filling the property and echoing off the water.

As dusk began to settle in, Jackson and the kids headed inside. Ever the gentleman, Jackson asked Lynne how he could help. She responded with a laugh, "Keep doing what you're doing – you entertain that crowd and I'll take care of the food."

* * *

Jackson clapped his hands and sent the kids upstairs to change clothes and wash their hands. He picked up the babies and held one in each arm, kissing one and then the other back and forth. The girls returned the sentiment with slobbery, wet, wide-mouthed baby kisses as Jackson dryly responded, "Oh…thank you girls…thank you so much." Lynne chuckled and threw Jackson a spare dishtowel.

As he placed the girls on the floor and sat down near them, Bronwyn came bounding from behind and jumped on Jackson's back. She was treated to what seemed to be a non-stop tickle session for surprising him. Then Oliver and Finley joined in, 'protecting' their sisters from the monstrous tickling and cheating basketball player in their living room. Amelia came down wearing sweats. She'd thrown her hair into a messy bun that was barely staying put.

"How thirsty do tickle monsters get?" she kidded. "Beer? Wine? Water? What's your pleasure?"

"Beer'd be great, Amelia. Thanks," Jackson laughed as the boys held him down and the girls took their turn at tickling him. Although the babies didn't completely understand how to tickle, they did know that climbing all over Jackson was fun.

"Now you can't drink that until you tell us the magic password," Bronwyn declared as she stood up like a superhero and with her feet firmly rooted to the floor.

"Yeah," Oliver declared as he followed suit and stood next to Bronwyn, hands on hips and legs spread wide. Then Oliver whispered loudly to his sister, "What _is _the password?"

Just as loudly, Bronwyn responded, "I don't know."

Jackson scooped Bronwyn up and yelled, "I don't know!" Then ran to the table with Bronwyn in his arms.

"That's not the password, silly. That's what I tolded Oliver when he asked what the password was," Bronwyn proclaimed with giggles as Jackson set her down.

"But it worked – check it out," Jackson insisted as he put the beer up to his mouth and took a drink. Bronwyn wrinkled her nose and folded her arms in mock frustration.

* * *

Before long, dinner was served. Amelia found it stunning how the presence of an adult male changed the dynamics at the dinner table. While there was laughter and fun, the behavior was much more in line with what Owen would have experienced had he been present. It was as if the kids sensed just how far they could push the limits. Arguing and yelling were non-existent.

After everyone had finished eating, and after Lynne absolutely insisted she would put the babies to bed and then clean up the kitchen and dishes, the kids ran upstairs to change into PJs before running back downstairs to the playroom. This was the one night a week when Amelia never worried about baths or the regular nightly routine. Therapy day was always followed by lazy movie night. As the kids watched their movie and began to quickly fade into the cushions and pillows all around the room, Jackson and Amelia sat on the couch by the kitchen and commiserated.

"There are days I seem to get along just fine," Jackson described. "I go to the hospital. I have a good surgery or a promising consult as well as maybe a boring procedure or a meeting. The day just kind of plods along fairly uneventfully. I attempt to avoid my mother and her 'I feel so sorry for my baby' eyes and I actually succeed some days. Then, I make my way home, feeling fine…not really upbeat but not sad either. The second I open the door and see our empty home, my heart sinks. I end up staring at the wall and feeling sorry for myself. This deployment crap sucks."

"I hear you. For me, I run around the hospital doing Derek's bidding, then I run around town for lessons, tutors, and practices before falling into the house exhausted. If Owen knew how much fast food these kids have eaten in the last six weeks, he'd throw a fit. No…actually, he'd probably cry and worry about their BMI," Amelia joked. "I can imagine him on his knees right here begging me not to feed them such empty calories." Both Jackson and Amelia laughed as they imagined the sight.

"At least we're more than halfway now," Jackson mused thoughtfully as he took another drink of beer.

"Six weeks and a day left," Amelia stated. "Not that I'm counting the 43 days or the roughly 1000 hours."

"Nah…not at all, right?" Jackson grinned as he glanced at Amelia out of the corner of his eye.

"And in the home stretch, in those 43 days, he'll miss 4 birthday parties in addition to the one he missed for Finley in December," Amelia thought aloud.

"You'd think that'd convince a guy to stay home…" Jackson muttered with a tinge of anger, not quite meaning to say the words aloud. His words hung heavily in the air as silence pervaded.

"Yeah…" Amelia said quietly as she sipped her sparkling water. "Yeah, you would. But you know what Jackson? You've gotta forgive Owen for what I've never held against him. Deep inside himself, there was an inner calling and deep sense of duty to be in the field. Don't get me wrong – I'll be damned if he _ever _does this again, but this time…he needed to do it. He needed to go out of a sense of duty and patriotism, and he needed to do it to realize that it's ok to put the military second place in his life. Before this deployment, I'm pretty sure he found it impossible to separate Major Hunt from Daddy Owen. When he comes back, that will have changed."

Jackson looked down at his hands, "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know," Amelia admitted. "It's not scientific, it's not something that can be explained with complex analysis or logic. I just…know."

"You're a lot better person than I am, Amelia. I not only have an issue with your husband going, I'm not sure how to forgive April for going again," Jackson disclosed.

"She loves you, Jackson," Amelia claimed with assurance.

"I know," Jackson agreed. "But I'm not so sure she'll be done after this."

"You know what we say in AA? One day at a time. You can only live one day at a time. Worrying about _if _there will be a next time or what you'll do if there is won't help."

Jackson grinned as he looked at his friend, "You know, sometimes I'm really irked by your insight and wisdom."

"That's why I'm here, Jackson," Amelia kidded. "To piss off my brother, to operate on brains, and to irk you with my insights."

"I'll drink to that," Jackson smiled as he held his beer up to Amelia's water.

"Cheers!" Amelia giggled as she leaned her head on the side of Jackson's arm.


	86. Ruck Up Hunt

_**Ruck Up**: Military slang meaning to get through a particularly challenging or stressful situation_

* * *

**_Chapter 86: Ruck Up Hunt_**

April and Owen were adjusting to the incredibly hot temperatures of Sudan. Having moved from an area of Kuwait that ranged in temperatures of 50-60 degrees Fahrenheit, Sudan's 90 degree plus temperatures were nearly unbearable. Kepner and Hunt were serving in an FOB - makeshift hospital outside of Darfur and advising UNAMID (the United Nations-African military in Darfur peacekeeping efforts) on emergency medicine. The trip was intended to be brief while the Pentagon figured out where they wanted to post Owen next for the final six weeks of his stint. The unit had limited leadership, so Owen focused on training the team to work cooperatively and collaboratively. In addition to the UN peacekeeping soldiers, the main medical staff at the outpost were First Lieutenant Risa Strauss who served in the US Army, Master Chief Antoine Dupree who served in the French Navy, and Lieutenant Maria Carvalo who served in the Brazilian Army. Because of its location and temporary status, staffing was skeletal. The goal was to provide emergent life-saving care while awaiting rescue choppers or a rare rescue from a C-130. The patients were then transferred into the care of flight nurses and doctors.

Oftentimes, when UN troops did not need medical care, the staff was able to provide basic care to the local villagers. On January 4, three members of the team worked together to save the life of a young boy. The surgery was performed with limited resources and flickering lighting.

* * *

"How in the world can someone become so desperate, so impassioned about a cause that killing a child seems appropriate?" Owen grieved as he and Kepner operated on the little boy who appeared to be about 4 or 5. Sudanese soldiers had driven through his village, shot a handful of children in front of their mothers, and raped a number of young girls. Their patient was the only child who had been shot and survived.

"It's tragic. Unbelievable, Chief. I wish I could make sense of the violence here," April mourned as she began closing the little boy's abdomen. "I have no doubt that it is possible for this patient to recover. The questions become (a) will the soldiers come back and harm him again? And (b) will the necessary antibiotics make it here in time that infection can be prevented?" The team was running low on medicine. The Sudanese soldiers had confiscated a recent shipment, causing pharmaceutical strain.

First Lt. Risa Strauss, the nurse assisting the surgeons, whispered, "There were additional attacks this morning in Katum and Kuma. I'm not sure how long we'll be able to maintain camp here. The gunfire is all around us."

"Let's not go there, Strauss," Owen prodded the nurse. "The CO for the peacekeepers and I are in constant touch with HQ. We'll let you know what you need to know when you need to know it." April and the nurse exchanged glances of concern. "Instead of worrying about all that, keep an eye on this dressing and let me know how often you're replacing it. I created a loose closure for the drain and for anticipated swelling. If it's seeping too strongly, I'll need to come up with another plan," Owen ordered and explained before stepping away.

While cleaning up Owen's surgical tools, towels, and area, the nurse looked desperately at Kepner. She whispered, "Dr. Kepner, the situation is dangerous. As a civilian, if you have any choice, get the hell out of here yesterday. We've dealt with shootings, we've seen soldiers harass villagers, but the latest attacks are more intense than we've ever seen."

"As long as the Major is here, I'm here," April declared. "But I appreciate your concern. I really do."

After working on the little boy who had been shot, Owen stepped into his tent which doubled as an office. Using a secure line, he called in his afternoon report to the UN officer in charge, Ban Ki-moon, "Before the shootings, we were preparing for the upcoming rainy season before the shootings. I'd say the project is 75% complete. We have supplies on site to treat most waterborne diseases, but very few supplies to help prevent contamination. The prevention supplies have been confiscated more than once by the Sudanese from what I can gather."

The UN officer responded, "I appreciate your report, Hunt. The project will be aborted in its current state. Violent attacks on international peacekeepers are increasing in Nyala, El Daein, and Gereida. That's far too close to you. We've had 7 attacks aimed directly at UNAMID in the last 10 days. We plan to vacate your premises tomorrow at 0500. Worst case scenario, we'll send in a bird to extricate all personnel. Keep your personnel close by, soldiers have been arresting UNAMID men and mistreating UNAMID women. We are trying to reach you sooner, but we need to focus to the south in the current attack areas first."

"I understand, Sir," Owen responded. "I'll gather our crew and order delicate and subtle preparations. We'll be ready within 2 hours."

"Well done, Hunt. We'll be in touch," the UN chief promised. "The plan is to send in four US Marines in civilian Sudanese garb. They'll call you to the entrance of your hospital and pretend to harass you about your efforts. The obvious leader, Jenkins, will visually regard you from head to toe repeatedly – that will be his signal that they are UNAMID. Let them burst in without putting up a fight, follow them inside, and follow their lead. Confirm that your soldiers are all armed as well."

After speaking with the local peacekeeping CO, Owen quietly called his personnel together to share the news. The peacekeeping soldiers would be remaining in the area for an additional day or two but would be hiding offsite until after the medical team was safely removed. The plan was to coordinate efforts so that the peacekeepers left just before the Marines arrived.

Owen emphasized to his staff that absolutely _no _contact with outside countries was allowed. All efforts would be scrambled. The risk of having the transmissions picked up by the Sudanese was too great. Everyone needed to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. This meant that everything not stowed inside the uniform each man was currently wearing could be left behind. If time allowed, soldiers would have a very brief opportunity to gather more than they carried in their pockets. They were ordered to gather those items in backpacks and set them in a specific place, knowing that what they placed there might end up left behind, nonetheless.

Owen asked Kepner to stay behind after he'd dismissed the others. He explained that many surgical tools, medicines, and medical supplies would be abandoned. A solider had been tasked with destroying certain prescription narcotics and with placing any tools that could double as weapons in a less accessible space in case an attack occurred before they vacated the premises. He encouraged April to stow minimal surgical supplies on her person and to gather a similar set that he could carry. Further, Owen informed her about the undercover Marines that would be arriving anytime between the present moment and 0500 the next day. He shared how they would confirm identity.

"I'm deeply sorry, April. This is not what you signed up for," Owen apologized.

April grimaced slightly and offered resolutely, "Can't be changed. God will take care of us, Chief." Owen nodded, somewhat bemused by her faith in God's intervention.

* * *

After providing very specific parameters and instructions, Owen allowed Kepner to plan a to call Jackson. She would not be able to allude whatsoever to their location, upcoming movement, recent surgeries, or the Sudanese military actions; however, she could chat with her husband as if it were any other day and could set a time no sooner than 48 hours to be in touch again. The call would take place at 1930 Sudan time, which would catch Jackson at home at 0530 his time.

April stepped out, impressing Owen with her solid as a rock demeanor, and headed to the OR. She tried as best as she could to remain calm. As she prepared the surgical tool sets that would leave the camp in her pockets, April remained in doctor-mode. Risa, now aware of the latest news, assisted April. Conversation was minimal as both woman sought to be emotionless.

Owen stayed in his tent and gathered his own items into his pockets. Given his position, he would also carry a camo backpack out of the area if at all possible. Inside it, he packed the satellite laptop, a few communications devices, and classified documents that had not yet been destroyed. Owen's and the CO's backpacks were green-black-light green camo while the soldiers (and Kepner's) backpacks were green-brown-black-light green. As he entered the OR to check on Kepner and the others, Owen set his backpack in a specific and easily accessible location.

"How's it going?" Owen asked Kepner softly as he placed a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Good. Everything is ready. Here's your kit," she reported, handing him a minimal collection of surgical supplies wrapped in a thick bandana. Owen placed them immediately into one of the pockets in his pants.

After inviting the nurse and two others over, Owen instructed, "At times like this, hearts beat fast and brains stems take over with fight or flight reactions. Let's try to stave that off. Keep level heads, stay hydrated, and focus strongly on consistent deep breathing. Since we're in here, let's prepare the room using standard protocol as if tomorrow was going to be any other day. Go about your work slowly and deliberately. There's no reason to rush. Going through this will help keep us steady and will help pass time."

The team of 5 quietly began working on the room, cleaning, changing sheets, and organizing supplies. Each step was completed with standard military expectations in mind. At 1930, Owen guided Kepner to a particular area across the room and reminded her she had 2 minutes to speak with Jackson. She dialed the number and waited for her husband to wake up and answer the phone.


	87. In Only Two Minutes

**_Chapter 87: In Only Two Minutes _**

Just as April began dialing Jackson's number, a loud banging sounded outside the room. Owen caught Kepner's eye, non-verbally communicating with an assured nod that the undercover Marine guards must have arrived. Following orders, Owen headed out to meet them. Just as Chief Ki-moon had explained, there were 4 men and they hassled Owen as planned. Without a fuss, fight, or resistance, Owen showed the men to the OR as they requested. He spoke calmly and answered each of their questions knowledgeably and briefly.

Meanwhile, April was speaking to Jackson with her back to the OR. She wore a Bluetooth over one ear so that she was the only one who could hear Jackson. Risa was near entrance of the OR and the other two staff, Antoine and Colette, had stepped into another area to retrieve some supplies. Everyone was stellar at going through the motions as if this was any other day. Owen was proud of them.

When the leader of the group asked Owen if he was working with UNAMID, Owen had no reason to answer otherwise. He confirmed the affiliation and found himself knocked violently to the ground with a large military boot resting on his head. Immediately, Owen realized he had not seen the visual signal from the leader of the group. These soldiers were Sudanese and highly opposed to UNAMID's ongoing presence. The soldier yelled angrily that UNAMID personnel had been ordered out of Darfur and the surrounding area months ago. He bellowed, "Why are you here?! This is not your country!"

Owen was flat on his stomach, with his hands lying flat on the ground on either side of his ears. His ears began to ring immediately. He was just aware enough to realize he was dazed and lightheaded. It was as if Every day Owen was stuck inside the wounded one.

One of the Sudanese soldiers walked over to Risa and caressed her. She had been standing frozen, watching the men interact with Owen. Owen, even though he was in a precarious position, yelled, "Step away from my personnel!" In response, the leader removed his foot from Owen's head and kicked him repeatedly in the side as Owen writhed in pain. One of the other soldiers shot at Owen multiple times and hit him. All of this activity, from Owen being thrown down to the gunshots, took place in less 30 seconds. Jackson witnessed it all as April held her phone up while FaceTiming him.

Very slowly and quietly, Jackson told April, "April…I love you. Listen to me and don't say anything. Someone just shot Owen. Leave your phone on so I can listen but put it down as if we're done. Do whatever the soldiers tell you. Move slowly, April. Don't try to be a hero, just stay safe." Back in the States, Jackson grabbed his iPod and began recording the noise from the phone call.

Without skipping a beat, April casually pretended to say goodbye and set her phone face down on a nearby counter. She turned around and held her hands up, attempting to slide out of sight. With prayers ascending, April hoped the peacekeepers were still onsite. Unfortunately, they had vacated the area about 30 minutes prior because they had been notified that the Marines were minutes away.

As April moved gradually, she made eye contact with Antoine and Colette. They had heard the shots and were approaching Owen, Risa, and the Sudanese soldiers imperceptibly. Their guns were drawn. The Marines had arrived and heard the chaos taking place in the OR. Behind the Sudanese soldiers, the undercover Marines were stealth as they slipped into a SWAT position. The lead Marine caught the eye of Colette and nodded subtly.

In scrubs, April was obviously some sort of medical staff. One of the Sudanese saw her and beckoned her over to Owen with contempt in his voice, sneering, "Come look and see if he will die!" April walked deliberately toward Owen. Immediately, April noted that Owen's eyes were lackluster and his breathing was shallow but steady. As she touched Owen to listen for his heartbeat and to examine him, his skin was cool and clammy despite the arid weather around them. He was heading toward shock and was experiencing tremendous pain.

After assessing his general state, April sought to fine and examine the gunshot wounds. There was a great deal of blood pooling on the floor around Owen, which concerned her. She was able to determine that the blood was coming from his abdominal area and his leg. She ripped open his shirt and saw an entrance and exit wound on his abdomen. While she would have to examine the area more extensively later, she hypothesized that the bullet had basically grazed the muscles surrounding the abdomen. This type of penetration was bloody but not life threatening. She packed the wounds as best she could with what she could reach, trying mightily not to cause Owen further pain. After assessing the area and predicting that the bullet did not enter Owen's abdominal cavity, April looked at Owen's bloody leg. She grabbed a scalpel and cut open his pants from the hip down. Once able to visualize the area, April noted that his leg had been shot in two places. Entrance wounds were readily obvious at Owen's knee and upper leg. The shot on his knee was grizzly and obviously extensive. Without an x-ray, however, April could not fully assess the damage.

Owen looked at April and mumbled that the pain was nearly intolerable. He held April's upper arm and begged for some sort of relief, "Kepner, please. Something for the pain now. Anything."

April was concerned because Owen's blood pressure was very high due to the pain levels he was experiencing. She assured him that she would inject meds as soon as possible. "Owen," Kepner whispered as she bore her eyes into his. She seldom called Owen by first name. "I'll get you something as soon as I can. I promise. Hang in there, deep and slow breaths." Needing some form of relief, Owen grabbed the sheet from the hospital bed above him. He crumpled a part of it together and bit down on it.

As April's movements and examination caught the Sudanese soldiers' attention, the lead Marine sent to protect the medical staff gave the signal and bullets began to fly everywhere. Risa, who had assisted earlier with the surgery on the little boy, fell to the ground. April flung herself on top of Owen and reassured him that she would protect him and take care of him, "You're in my hands, Chief. I've got you. You're going to be fine."

Slowly, Owen nodded as he began to feel increasingly lightheaded and nauseous. He self-diagnosed his state of shock. He whispered to April, "My pack. If we leave, keep hold of my pack." April nodded and said softly, "I promise. Now just hold on. Stay as calm and still as you can. You'll be ok, Owen."

The bullets stopped as quickly as they began. All four Sudanese were dead. One of the Marines sent to rescue the group called for the chopper, "We have two down, status unknown. Three others. All staff accounted for. Get us out of here pronto." Within seconds, the rotors could be heard.

The lead Marine began issuing orders, "Locals or other soldiers who heard that firing may be heading toward us. We're vacating the second the chopper lands. Grab what you need. Keep your weapons."

"How are they?" one of the Marines asked referring to Owen and Risa. Antoine, the male nurse, shook his head slowly. Risa had been shot in the head and abdomen at close range. Antoine began to wrap her wounds as best he could so they could transfer her body home. Once Risa's body was prepared for transport, Antoine ran to collect the backpacks. From the time April set down her phone to the discovery that Ria was dead, approximately two minutes had passed. Everything had happened so quickly.

April quickly began tending to Owen, stabilizing his bleeding leg wounds as best as she could. He screamed when she touched the areas, but she kept focusing on stabilization despite his pain. She was able to confirm her hunches and determined that the blood from his abdomen was likely from a bullet that passed through his muscles and avoided his abdominal cavity – a difference of less than a few centimeters that saved his life. At that point, she began an IV and administered oxycodone and fentanyl for his pain.

Two of the Marines assisted April in placing Owen onto a litter, a portable fabric gurney with metal poles on either side of it. Owen howled out in pain as they moved him. His pain meds had not taken full effect. Two of the Marines were ready to lift Owen into the chopper. April ran to the counter and gathered any medications she could fit in an empty duffel bag. She figured it was better to have useless medicine along with antibiotics and pain relief than nothing at all, especially since she had no idea what medical supplies she would find on the chopper. Seeing her phone on the same counter, April grabbed it and slipped it into her pocket.

Within three minutes from the moment it was summoned, the chopper loaded all five-hospital staff and the four undercover Marines. They vacated the area in the blink of an eye. April continued to monitor Owen's sats as they flew. Owen, in tremendous pain, grasped Kepner's hand as he groaned and called out. April hollered at him, "Chief! Listen! If you want me to be able to help you and operate on your leg when we touch the ground, you need to stop squeezing my hand so I will be able to actually perform surgery. You!" April called to one of the Marines, "Let him hold your hand. His pain makes passing a kidney stone or giving birth feel like a papercut."

April turned to the pilots and asked sharply, "How quickly will we be near a proper facility?"

"Ma'am, we're just about to land at Al Fashir. There's a well equipped C-130 waiting to transport him to the Expeditionary Medical Facility at Camp Lemmonier in Djibouti. It has its own OR, Critical Care Unit, and ICU," the co-pilot explained.

"How long will that flight take?" April demanded, adding more pain relief and an anti-nausea med into Owen's IV.

"A little over two hours. We're descending into Al Fashir now," the co-pilot responded.

The chopper landed very close to the C-130. A crew ran toward the chopper and began helping the nurses and April off. Two soldiers arrived with a wheeled gurney to move Owen's litter. April hollered summary bullets to the men and promised she'd be right over. Two more soldiers placed the litter holding Risa's body onto another gurney. April was amazed at the organization, precision, and speed. Before running to board the C-130, she profusely thanked the Marines, insisting on hugging each one and asking for their names so she could keep them in her prayers.


	88. Pain and Shock

**Finley James Hunt**: 13-years-old

**Oliver Blake Hunt**: 8-years-old (almost 9)

**Bronwyn Kate Hunt**: 4-years-old (almost 5)

**Ella Ray Hunt**: Almost 1

**Gwendolyn Sarah Hunt**: Almost 1

**Baby Boy Hunt**: 4.5 months gestation

* * *

**_Chapter 88: Pain and Shock_**

"He's shocky. Three gunshots – abdominal that did not penetrate the abdominal wall, right kneecap and another above it on his leg. I couldn't determine the extent of the leg injuries in the field," April shared with the doctor who approached the gurney at the entrance to the C-130.

"And you are?" the Air Force doctor taking over Owen's case asked.

"I'm Dr. April Kepner, his right hand both here and at a Seattle hospital in the States. We are both trauma surgeons," Kepner offered.

"Thank you for getting him to us, Dr. Kepner. We've got him from here. You're welcome to go find a seat in the Ward," the Air Force doctor directed. The Ward housed the stable patients and any unwounded passengers.

April grimaced, "Actually, I'll be staying beside him."

"Can't allow that, Ma'am. The Ward," the doctor pointed toward the Ward, "go find a seat, soldier."

April took a step toward the officer, leaving about 12" between them. She looked up at the broad-shouldered doctor and growled, "If you think I'm leaving his side, you'd be seriously wrong…by the way, I'm not military, so don't even try ordering me around. Now we can work together, or you can step the hell away from my boss. Your choice," Kepner declared.

The doctor yelled out to a colleague, "Tony, looks like we'll have some additional hands in Critical Care on this flight."

April looked directly into the Air Force doctor's eyes with narrowed eyes, smirked, and then stated simply and plainly, "Thank you, Doctor."

She followed the soldiers pushing Owen's gurney. Owen, sedated but semi-aware and awake, mumbled, "Good going, Kepner." Offering a slight smile, Owen reached out and grasped April's hand tightly. He maintained his grasp until they arrived at the CCU.

* * *

Jackson listened to the yelling and gunshots after April put her phone on the counter. Simultaneously, he was intrigued, horrified, and thankful to know what was going on. Hearing what was happening was terrifying. Understandably, he feared for April and Owen's safety. Yet, at the same time, it was also reassuring because he received his news as it occurred rather than hours later.

At first, witnessing the scene was surreal. Jackson's heart sank when he saw Owen being knocked violently to the ground, kicked, and shot. As Owen fell, Jackson was fairly certain that Owen's head hit the hard floor abruptly. The kicking, up and down Owen's right side from hip to shoulder, was fierce. Jackson leaned his elbows on his knees and rested a hand over his mouth, whispering, "Step away, April. Slide out of there." Moments later, when he could no longer see the OR, Jackson surged with pride when he heard Owen yell at the Sudanese soldier to step away from Risa. Owen was lying on the floor in tremendous pain, yet he still attempted to protect his people.

Since April's phone was across the room from the site of the shooting, Jackson was not able to make out details. From what Jackson could piece together, Owen's injuries did not appear to be life-threatening. Jackson couldn't determine the exact location of the bullet wounds, nor their seriousness. Even so, he could hear Owen moaning in pain as they boarded the chopper. The moaning was proof Owen was alive.

The phone went dead just as the chopper rotors became so loud that words were no longer discernable. Jackson held his iPhone and nearly hyperventilated as he processed what he had just seen and heard. After he felt steady enough, he called the Red Cross number that the Army had given him. He explained that he had a recording of the event and he asked for an update. The woman on the other end of the line promised to put efforts in motion in order to obtain more news as soon as possible. When Jackson mentioned that he wanted to inform Amelia, the woman suggested that a Navy chaplain from a base not far from the Shepherd-Hunt home could join him. Since Jackson was fairly numb, he appreciated the idea of someone else being with him.

Minutes later, the Navy chaplain called Jackson and listened to his summary of the events. The two agreed to meet for a quick cup of coffee before heading to see Amelia. That way, the chaplain would have a broader understanding of the event and the two men would have a skeletal game plan for the conversation. Hopefully by then, they would also have a status update on Owen's condition. Without knowing details, but certain Owen would be processed through the American hospital in Germany, the Red Cross had already arranged for a flight to Europe for Amelia and Jackson.

Jackson shared the play-by-play of the phone call with the chaplain. Over and over again, his mind replayed the gunshots and the Marine's call for help, "We have two down, status unknown. Three others unharmed. All staff accounted for. Get us out of here pronto." He'd be in the middle of a thought or sentence and fade inward as he heard the Marine's voice. The chaplain assured Jackson that his flashbacks were a typical response as the body and mind sought to let the shocking news soak in.

On their way to Amelia's, Jackson sent a text: _On my way over. Really need to talk. You'll be home?_

_Yep. Lynne's just about ready to take the kids to school. I'll be here with the twins. Everything ok? _Amelia responded. Jackson did not text back.

When Jackson and the chaplain drove up, Lynne was backing out of the driveway. Amelia was standing in the entry of the house holding Gwen as Ella clung to her mama's knee. The three were peeking out a window in the entry and waving goodbye. Amelia giggled softly when she saw Jackson drive up – his timing was ideal. If he'd arrived a minute sooner, Lynne and the kids would have ended up visiting with him and then running late.

Jackson walked up the path to the entry and waved to the departing kiddos and their nanny. Amelia smiled as she saw Jackson approach the house. "Girls, Uncle Jackson is here!" Amelia exclaimed to the twins. Gwen began to wave, and Ella pressed her face to the window.

Then another man, in full dress uniform, walked about 15 steps behind Jackson. Amelia's morning joy and welcoming smile faded quickly into desperation and despair, Amelia put Gwen down and began uttering slowly and softly, "No…no…no…no." She was both numb and ready to burst into sobbing tears. Amelia's heart beat strongly and quickly, feeling as if it would burst out of her chest. She couldn't swallow and she felt like being sick. When she saw the chaplain, Amelia assumed that Owen was dead. The twins, hearing their mommy saying their new favorite word, began shaking their heads and echoing Amelia's exclamation. Amelia slowly opened the door. She was shaking her head as her lips quivered. As if she were giving herself a bear hug, she folded her arms tightly in front of her body. The inner edges of her eyebrows nearly touched as her brows moved toward her wrinkled nose.

"Is he…" Amelia began as she greeted her friend. Her voice croaked out the two small words and the sound was barely audible.

"No," Jackson assured her gently as he embraced her and rocked her from side to side as he whispered, "Shhhhh… hey, he's alive. Shhhhh…" The chaplain had stopped and was standing nearby.

Amelia began to gently pull out of the hug, placing her fisted hand over her sternum. She wiped her tears and grinned at the chaplain politely, "Please come in. I'm Amelia Shepherd-Hunt."

"Good morning, Ma'am. Chaplain Fitzgerald," the chaplain responded.

"Please, let's come sit down. Anyone want coffee?" Amelia stuttered her way through her hostess efforts. Both men nodded. Jackson scooped up the twins and led the chaplain to the dining room table. Both twins eagerly cooperated as Jackson placed them in their highchairs. They knew breakfast was on its way.

Amelia put some finger food, fruit, and Cheerios on each highchair tray, then returned to grab the coffee. After setting their cups in front of them, Amelia looked at both men curiously. She remained stunned and began slowly, "So…Owen is alive. Thank God. But there's a reason you're both here."

"Before we discuss details," the chaplain explained gently, "let's emphasize that both of your spouses are indeed alive." Jackson and Amelia nodded.

Jackson added, "Amelia, I was on the phone with April. She called me at 5:30 this morning. I could tell something was off. April held back and seemed to really watch her words. While we were talking, a group of four Sudanese soldiers entered the OR. Within just 3 or 4 minutes, there was arguing and gunfire. One of the nurses was killed and Owen was pushed to the ground and shot multiple times. He responded to the pain and I heard him as they boarded a helicopter."

"That means he screamed out in pain, doesn't it? Don't sugar coat this for me, Avery," Amelia insisted seriously.

"Yeah, the pain appeared to be intense. One of the soldiers also kicked him multiple times," Jackson shared sadly. Amelia set her coffee cup down and put both hands over her mouth and nose. She breathed deeply and slowly and glanced at the chaplain. She wondered what he would add.

The chaplain grinned softly and said, "Owen had been told their area was being evacuated the next morning and that Marine guards were on their way to protect the medical crew until then. The Marines arrived as the fighting and threats from the Sudanese soldiers escalated. The Marines were able to reestablish a safe environment and arrange for a rescue chopper. The entire group was in the chopper within 10-15 minutes of the start of the encounter. We are working hard to determine the group's current location and status. I'm hoping to receive a call any minute with additional news."

Everyone took a sip of coffee. For a split second, before the babies began babbling and chatting, the room was silent.

"I…I have so many questions, but it sounds like there aren't many answers right now," Amelia observed numbly.

"Pardon me," the chaplain interjected as he stood up and walked away to answer a call.

"Jackson…" Amelia sighed. "I… I…" Amelia stopped and shook her head slowly. Words weren't coming out.

Jackson reached for her hand and held it as he looked into her eyes, "Details are nice to have, but let's stay focused on the positive: they were able to leave the area and they are both alive, ok?" Amelia was speechless as she maintained eye contact. Her hands returned to her nose and mouth as she let the news sink in.

After a minute or two, Amelia flatly uttered, "I don't know what to do."

"You won't go through it alone. I'm here. I'll be here, I promise. One step at a time," Jackson assured.

Amelia glanced at Jackson desperately, "When can I see him? I want to see him. I'll fly anywhere, go anywhere…"

Jackson grinned, realizing he had not mentioned Germany. "The Red Cross has booked us tickets for Saarbrucken, the airport near Landstuhl – the US hospital facility in Germany." Amelia nodded as Jackson continued, "Unless you'd like to change the flight, which you have an option to request, we'll fly out tomorrow night at 7pm. That will put us in Germany at 5am Friday."

"They sprung for the red eye flights, eh?" the Everyday Amelia quipped. Jackson chortled then grinned at his friend.

The chaplain returned to the table and apologized for stepping away. He shared, "I have an update that will be reassuring. Dr. Avery, your wife is unharmed and is assisting medevac doctors as they tend to other patients on board. Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, your husband is stable and well medicated, apparently making jokes and chatting away."

"That's my Owen," Amelia smiled and shook her head. Chuckling, she rolled her eyes and held a hand in the air. "I bet he's pumped full of pain meds and feeling fine."

The chaplain continued, "He was shot in three locations: the upper right leg, the right knee, and, perhaps this will make more sense to you than it does to me, through the abdominal muscles but not wall."

"That's _very _good news," Jackson sighed.

Amelia softly explained, "A gunshot wound that penetrates the abdominal wall can damage organs, cause infection, and be a challenge to control. A shot through the muscle looks horrible and is extremely painful but is easily treatable."

The chaplain nodded and grinned. He concluded, "Right now, they are on a C-130 that is medically equipped and staffed. They are headed to Camp Lemmonier in Djibouti. There is a medical facility there that will provide Role 2 level care, lab work and advanced imaging. After a night or two in Djibouti, Major Hunt will be transported to Landstuhl in Germany." Jackson grinned as he squeezed Amelia's hand.

Amelia let out a loud and deep sigh, "Thank you so much, Chaplain. When can I speak to him?"

"Usually when WIAs arrive at Lemmonier, they are able to call home. My guess is that you'll be hearing from him sometime after 11am today. I'm sure he's anxious to be in touch," the chaplain shared.

After a bit of small talk and a brief discussion about the emotional upheavals of deployment, the chaplain gently asked if he could offer a prayer. Together, the three joined hands. To varying degrees and each with their own understanding, they trusted God was somehow at work in the midst of the crisis. The chaplain excused himself after providing Amelia with his contact information. He encouraged her to contact him at any time day or night if he could help. She saw him to the door and thanked him again.

"Do you mind if we wait here together for them to call?" Jackson asked Amelia.

"I think that's a spectacular idea. However, if you stay here, you run the risk of being drafted for kid assistance," Amelia teased with a playful grin as she threw a wet washcloth his way.

Jackson laughed softly, sipped some coffee, then responded, "Deal."


	89. The Waiting Game

**_Chapter 89: The Waiting Game_**

Owen faded in and out of sleep as the pain medications worked their magic. April, while willing to assist with nearby patients, refused to leave his side. As he awoke and struggled to barely open his eyes, Owen asked weakly, "Mia. Has someone called her?"

April placed her hand gently on Owen's left arm, "I'm not sure, but I can try to find out. We are on our way to Camp Lemmonier in Djibouti. Someone told me we can call home when we arrive."

"Djibouti…that's a Role 2. Trauma treatment before moving to further care," Owen recalled. "Have I been stable? Tell me my injuries."

"I don't want you worrying about details, Owen," Kepner offered softly as she shook her head.

Owen's heavy eyelids blinked slowly, and he began to open his mouth with a response. He closed his mouth and took some deep breaths. He tried to speak again but yawned as soon as his mouth opened. April observed each movement and effort, looking for signs of Owen's condition. She grinned at him as she watched him. Finally, in broken words, Owen declared with both seriousness and humor, "Still…boss…April."

Smiling and giggling softly, April raised her eyebrows and moved her chin toward her shoulder. "You're still my boss?"

"Yeah," Owen groaned.

"You're right, Chief, you are," April agreed as she accepted that Owen would continue to gather all his energy to ask about his status until she disclosed it to him. "You drive a hard bargain, mister," she kidded. Continuing, April explained, "You were thrown to the ground – do you remember that?"

Owen closed his eyes and nodded his head, "Hard. Hit my head hard."

"That's correct," April affirmed. "The soldier kicked you up and down your body when you ordered them to step away from Risa."

"Yeah," Owen recalled.

"You remember that?" April asked as Owen nodded. "I'm sure it was painful." Her brown eyes softened as her eyes glistened with tears. Stroking his shaved head, April grimaced before continuing. "It all happened so fast. At some point, you were shot 3 times. They hit your knee, upper leg and stomach muscles."

"Missed the ab wall, huh?" Owen attempted to smirk. "Lucky me."

April gently smiled and added, "Your knee appears to be in pretty bad shape. I can't tell if you a have broken femur. I'm guessing you do. There, now I told you about your injuries. Your turn."

"Huh? What?" Owen asked.

"Sleep," Kepner ordered firmly. "We'll be landing soon. Sleep so you can call Amelia when we get there." Owen complied because he was motivated by the promise of calling Mia and also because he was unable to stay awake anyway.

* * *

As they prepared to descend, the medevac doctors explained to April that ambulances would meet the plane at the aft door. When the C-130 landed, the patients in more serious condition would be off loaded first. Owen was at the bottom of the critical patients since he was medicated and stable.

When soldiers came to transport Owen, the medevac doctor ordered, "This is Dr. Kepner. She stays with the major." The soldiers nodded. April smiled gently and thanked the doctor. As she walked alongside Owen's gurney, she smiled as she soaked in the late night, 80 degree, nearly ideal weather. Landing on an established base gave her an enormous sense of peace and safety.

As the soldiers loaded Owen into a waiting ambulance, they invited April to climb in and sit next to the EMT. April introduced herself and ran down what was known about Owen's case. By memory, she listed all of the medications he'd been given since the shooting.

The EMT explained, "The medevac doctor was in touch with the ground during the flight. He ordered an immediate x-ray, labs, and wound irrigation. As soon as he enters the doors of the hospital, they'll begin working on him."

"Great," April sighed. "Can he briefly call home before going through all that? He's anxious to hear his wife's voice," April whispered, knowing Owen would probably be uncomfortable with the way she described his needs and desires. She used the words hoping they would make a phone call home more likely.

"We have about 10 minutes until we arrive. He can call now using my phone. The hospital will arrange a more extensive call once he's undergone an initial evaluation and basic procedures," the EMT offered.

April leaned down and gently nudged Owen's shoulder, "Owen? You want to call Amelia?"

"Please," Owen begged without opening his eyes. He squeezed his lids closed and shared, "Meds not helping the pain as much now."

"I know. As soon as we get to the hospital, we'll remedy that," April promised. She provided Amelia's cell phone number to the EMT and he dialed it before handing the phone to April. Looking down, April noted it was 2430 which meant it was 10:30am in Seattle.

The phone barely rang once. "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt," Amelia answered anxiously.

"Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, it's Kepner. Owen's here next to me. He's groggy, but wants to speak with you," April explained. Amelia beamed as she received the call.

"Hey beautiful…" Owen flirted as his weak voice rallied enough to speak.

"Owen…" Amelia cried and smiled. "Thank God you're alive. I love hearing your voice."

"You're gonna be pissed," Owen teased.

"Yeah? Why?" Amelia questioned with a light tone.

"Went and got hurt. Sorry," Owen remarked. "But you should see the other guy," Owen quipped attempting to make light of the horrid situation.

"Owen," Amelia stated seriously, "Don't try to protect me. How are you really?"

"Bloody and shot. Sweaty and dirty. Guy threw me to the ground. Banged my head. He kicked me. I hurt, but we're safe now," Owen muttered. Amelia closed her eyes as she listened to his summary.

"I love you, Owen. I love you so much," Amelia proclaimed. "I'll see you soon – the Red Cross is flying me to Germany."

"I'm not there," Owen interrupted.

"You will be, O. They'll transport you there soon," Amelia explained with far more assurance of the timing than she truly felt.

* * *

The ambulance neared the hospital. April explained he could call again later but needed to hang up now. His final words for the call were predictable, "Mia, I love you. Gotta go, ok? Will call later."

Amelia grinned peacefully as she held the phone to her chest. "It was so wonderful to hear his voice," she mused aloud.

Jackson asked, "How'd he sound?"

"Groggy, tired, and a little weak. But he tried to joke a little, his spirits are high…or at least, he is," Amelia shared with sass. Jackson hugged her and told her how relieved he was. Sensing an opportunity to get some food into Amelia, he suggested they grab some lunch. Once they sat down, he thought, they could sketch out their travel plans.

As the EMTs transferred Owen to the doctors at Lemmonier, they introduced April. The doctors agreed to allow April to accompany Owen as he underwent testing, but they suggested she might feel more revived and engaged if she showered and changed. The idea of a true shower was unbelievable. April told Owen he was in good hands and that she would find him later. He quipped with a grin, "You're leaving me for water." A nurse showed April to a doctors' lounge and provided everything she'd need.

* * *

The doctors wheeled Owen into a room and explained that they were going to draw some blood and replace his IV with a new sterile one and that they would add pain medications to it. As soon as the pain meds took effect, a CNA would provide a bed bath. That sounded like Heaven to Owen who was still wearing his ripped clothes that were soaked in blood, sweat and dirt. Once he was cleaned up, they'd change out his dressings. The doctor noted how impressed he was with April's work. Owen grinned and admitted with coy pride, "She was my star student."

Fifteen minutes later, after the new pain meds were working their magic, a young nursing assistant came into Owen's room. "Hi Major Hunt, I'm Mary and I'm going to give you a bath. I understand you've had quite the day."

"That's an understatement," Owen grinned.

Mary smiled and asked, "Tell me where you are hurting so I can be especially careful in those areas."

"Right side from head to knee is a mess. I was shot in the leg and knee and on the left side of my abs. My head hit the floor hard," Owen explained.

Mary began at Owen's head and washed his hair, face, and neck gently. He closed his eyes and told himself to imagine he was at a spa. With each stroke of the washcloth, Owen felt as if another layer of the day's experience was being washed away. The doctor had asked Mary to note any lacs, bruising or injury as she washed. When Mary washed the right side of his head, she noted bruising. His neck was stiff, probably from reacting to all of his body's pain for so many hours. His upper right arm was bruised in two places and he was bruised from his ribs to hips. The already known gunshot injuries would be cleaned when the dressings were changed, but Mary noted Owen's extreme tenderness on his right leg. As she bathed him, Mary verbally followed Owen's conversational cues as he chatted away in faltering words. When Mary had finished shaving Owen's face, he felt like a new person. He thanked her profusely and offered her a job at Grey-Sloan. She giggled and promised she'd keep that in mind for the future.

April also felt like a new person after showering and putting on fresh clothes. She approached Owen's room just as Mary was leaving. The women introduced themselves and Mary commented to April, "Even in horrible pain, he's a pleasant man. I bet you enjoy working with him."

"I do," April grinned. "He's taught me so much over the years. Although, believe me, he has his rare days just like everyone else." April knocked on the door and let herself in. "Are you feeling like a new guy?" she asked him with her characteristic bubbly tone.

Owen reached his left hand up to his face and rubbed his eyebrow as he chuckled. "Now if we could just get me out of bed."

"That's going to be a while," April warned, unsure if he was joking or if the pain meds were making him feel like walking was a possibility.

"I know," Owen grumbled. "What's up first? Let's get this show moving."

April laughed and reminded Owen, "This isn't your ER, Chief. I think you're going to be working on other doctors' timelines for a while."

"Crap," Owen winked. "When can I call Amelia again?"

Pulling a chair up to his bedside, April admitted, "Nobody has told me any details on that. I'd like to call Jackson, too. Next time someone comes in here, I'll ask. Is there anything I can get you?"

"A cold beer," Owen smiled as he closed his eyes, "and my head is pounding. Can you turn off the overhead lights?"

As April stood up to adjust the lighting, Mary came in and summarized the plan the nurse had just shared with her. She smiled, "Major Hunt, it looks like you'll be stuck with me for the next few hours. Would you like to hear a run-down of your agenda?"

"Please," Owen answered before adding, "Kepner, Mary here is going to be our new Chief of CNAs at GSMH."

April smiled and laughed, "Give a guy a bath and he's forever grateful."

Smiling playfully, Mary offered the summary, "First, we're going to obtain a head CT. Then, we'll irrigate your wounds and change the dressings. After that, we'll get a number of x-rays. The doctors anticipate that your lab results will be in by then. The team will assess the situation and we'll go from there. Somewhere in all that, we need to feed you. Are you hungry?"

Owen shook his head. "CT then irrigation?" Owen asked. He looked at April, "Are they worried about a bleed or something?"

"You hit your head hard. Better to check and rule out, right?" April attempted to calmly answer. She was puzzled by the order of procedures as well.

"Mary, when can I call my family?" Owen asked.

"Depending on wait times, we might be able to do it between the dressings and x-rays. Otherwise, it will be after the x-rays. Dr. Kepner, if you would like to call home now, you can. The staff at the station just around the corner can set you up." April smiled and excused herself, assuring Owen that she'd stay posted on his status.


	90. Reality of the Situation

**_Chapter 90: Reality of the Situation_**

Amelia was so deeply relieved after speaking with Owen. The bliss of hearing his voice had increased her patience threshold. She was eager to receive a more comprehensive update but wasn't as anxious as she'd been before speaking with her husband.

After she and Jackson planned their outbound trip details, Jackson went home to pack. Lynne had come home after dropping the kids off at school and Amelia had shared the news. As one would expect from Lynne, she offered to do whatever it took to assist the family in any way. With gratitude, Amelia took her up on her offer. Amelia asked her to pick the kids up from school and bring them directly home. Practices and lessons would have to be missed. Lynne also offered to contact the kids' teachers after school was out.

With time alone for the first time that day, Amelia sat out on her bedroom balcony on Owen's chair. She wrapped herself in a blanket to shield her from the November temperatures as she gazed at the water and the blowing trees. Without meaning to, she fell asleep outside and had a deep nap for a little over an hour. When she awoke, she looked at her watch and realized the kids would be home soon.

Before the kids arrived, Jackson called Amelia and shared the update that April had given him. April was being flown home from Djibouti that night, so Jackson's travel plans had been cancelled. He provided the contact information for his contact at the Red Cross in case Amelia wanted to depart sooner. While Jackson was thrilled that April would be home, he worried about Amelia having to travel alone because the entire situation was so emotionally intense. Amelia assured him that she would be absolutely fine. Her inner core strength and resilience were once again pulling her through tragedy.

April's update was both reassuring and troubling. The head bruising was a concern, especially to a neurosurgeon. Amelia was eager to receive the results of the CT and of the x-rays. The delay operating on his knee and leg was frustrating but unavoidable. Until the medical team knew what they were encountering, surgery could not be performed. Considering that the shots were at somewhat close range, chances were good that the kneecap was shattered. However, the shot could have missed the femur or could have damaged it greatly. Lastly, it simply pained Amelia to consider how hard Owen must have been kicked. The idea of being bruised from shoulder to hip on the same side as the damaged leg was unfathomable. April had promised Jackson that she'd do everything she could to be in touch with another update before she departed. She also asked Jackson to pass along that Owen would be calling at some point soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Djibouti, Mary pushed Owen's bed around to the various tests. After the CT, as she irrigated his wounds, Mary mentioned that it would be best if he waited to call Amelia. By waiting, he would have at least some of the test results and he would be able to Skype instead of call. The doctor came in to examine the wounds before they were dressed. The bleeding was well under control and he was eager for the stomach wound to be closed. He was pleased to see that there were no external signs of infection. The nurse came into dress Owen's wounds before Mary took him to x-ray.

Once Owen had undergone all the scans and tests, the nurse informed Owen that the doctors were reviewing the results and would be in to talk with him at about 5 am. Since Owen was still not hungry, a side effect of the pain meds, the doctor ordered an Ensure and threatened to place a central line if the Ensure wasn't gone by the time he came back. As Owen's resentment for the doctor and his orders arose, the admonishment made Owen understand his job as a doctor in a new way.

April entered the room as the doctor stepped out, "Oh, yum, look what you get for a midnight snack!"

"Shut up, April," Owen growled.

Moving her chin toward her chest and looking at Owen from the top of her eyes, April warned, "You want to try that again, Skippy?"

"Skippy?" Owen laughed, unable to keep a straight face. April reached over and opened the Ensure, handing it to him. Owen gagged the liquid down, forcing himself not to let it come back up. He hated the taste.

"Seriously?" April inquired. "It's not _that _bad."

Owen reached for some water and acted as if he'd just eaten poison. He drenched his mouth with water as his medical team entered the room. Owen proudly held up the empty can to the bossy doctor. In a snarky tone, he declared, "You really wanted to put in a central line, didn't you?" The doctor said nothing while April apologized on his behalf and shot him a frustrated look.

At 0530, the lead doctor informed Owen that they were going to transport him immediately to Landstuhl. While there were no outward signs of infection, his blood work revealed that he was fighting one. Based on the x-rays, the doctors now knew that Owen's femur was not broken. Given the severe pain, discoloration and swelling, the femur was likely bruised. An MRI would have to be ordered at Landstuhl. In addition to his femur, Owen had a displaced (shattered) patella. The swollen and painful leg needed to be operated on as soon as possible. To relieve the pressure, the doctors at Lemmonier would aspirate the area before he departed. The x-rays also showed some cracked ribs. While there was little that could be done about that, it was another status to report and something in need of further medical consideration. There were no signs of any out of control internal bleeding. Owen also had a small brain bleed on the side of his head that appeared to be very small and seeping. The doctor was fairly certain it would resolve itself, but it would be monitored.

"You know my wife is a neurosurgeon?" Owen chuckled. "This sounds crazy but is there any way you can send her the scans? Maybe by email? She won't rest until she reviews them." While it was not regular protocol, the doctor agreed to do a favor for a colleague. "Can I call home during the aspiration?" Owen requested as he handed Amelia's email address to the doctor. The doctor asked the nurse to arrange for a skype session as soon as possible. April stepped out to briefly call Jackson so he could let Amelia know about the upcoming call.

* * *

At 3:30pm, Lynne and the kids pulled into the garage. The boys were suspicious about why they weren't going to soccer practice, and Lynne's nebulous answers had not satisfied them. Bronwyn was disappointed to miss dance, but she went along with the unexpected schedule change.

Finley carried Gwen in the house and Lynne brought in Ella. The twins were just waking up from their afternoon naps and were half-awake. When they saw Amelia sitting on the couch, they both reached out their arms and whined, "Mama."

"I can take them upstairs or to the playroom," Lynne suggested.

"It's fine. I'll hold them. I want you in here with us – you're part of the family," Amelia smiled. "C'mon over here, guys."

"And girl," Bronwyn added with a grin as she danced to the table.

Amelia grinned slightly and looked at each child. Speaking slowly, Amelia shared, "I want to let you all know Daddy is ok, but he was hurt today in Sudan."

The three older kids began asking questions on top of one another. Amelia put her hands up and gently guided, "Let me say more then we can have questions." She continued, "Some soldiers from the other side were angry that Daddy's team was helping people. Daddy tried to calm them down, but they pushed him to the ground and kicked him. Then, one of them shot Daddy's leg, knee and tummy. Dr. Kepner was right there to help Daddy and she's with him now. He's at a hospital right now in a town called Djibouti at a base called Camp Lemmonier. He is very safe, and the doctors are working to help him get better. He should be calling us on Skype in a little while. Now, who has questions?" Once again, the kids began speaking over each other. Amelia suggested they go from youngest to oldest as many rounds as necessary.

"Umm…Mommy… I… I'm scared. What if the bad guys look for Daddy to hurt him again?" Bronwyn asked with fear written all over her face.

"Bronwyn, the other men died when the Marines saved Daddy and his staff. They can't hurt Daddy anymore. Daddy is safe."

Oliver was trying to appear cool, calm and collected as his heart beat fast. "Mom, when can we see him? Is he coming home?"

"He's coming home but I'm not sure when. When Daddy calls, we'll be able to see him that way. I'm going to Germany to be with him. I'm either leaving tonight or tomorrow, and I'll be gone no more than 5 days."

"Can we go too?" Finley asked, fairly certain the answer would be no.

"No. You guys would miss too much school," Amelia replied clearly.

"Mommy? Ummm… see… here's the thing I want to know… is Daddy having sir-grr-ees?"

"Yes, Bronwyn, he's having a surgery on his leg. For a while, Daddy won't be able to walk like he usually does. He'll probably have a walker or maybe a cane or wheelchair until his leg is better."

"Like Gwen!" Oliver exclaimed. "Gwen can show Daddy how to use a walker." Oliver leaned toward his sister and started tickling her and flirting with her. She laughed and clapped in response to her silly brother. Oliver embraced her when she reached out for him. He went back to his seat and placed her on his lap.

"Oh, it's my turn," Oliver realized. "How bad does he hurt?"

Amelia pursed her lips and took a deep breath. "He hurts a bunch, but the people taking care of him are giving him different medicines to help take the pain away a little. He might act a little silly when he calls because the pain medications can do that sometimes."

"Can we be alone when I ask my next question?" Finley wondered.

"Sure, Fin," Amelia confirmed with a compassionate glance toward her eldest. The iPad indicated an incoming call and the kids all gathered around it. To avoid broken screens, the house rule was that only a grown up answered the calls.

Owen's freshly shaved face smiled into the screen. He was attempting to turn his head slightly to the right so the kids wouldn't see the bruises on his face. He offered a hearty greeting, "Hi everyone!"

"Daddy!" Bronwyn screamed with joy as the twins called out "Da!" and reached for the iPad. Finley and Oliver offered their hellos as well.

"How are you feeling?" Amelia inquired.

"I'm ok. They decided to transport me to Germany soon so surgeons can work on my leg. They're aspirating it now and that's really helping the pain. My platelets and white blood cells are really high, and I'm running a fever," Owen shared.

"Ummm… Daddy? Dad… umm… what happened to your curls and hair?" Bronwyn inquired with lowered, confused brows.

Owen laughed, "It was super-hot in Sudan, Bronwyn. Shaving my head made me more comfortable."

"Well, I think you need to grow it back, ok? Oh, and Daddy? How come you didn't just bite the guy who made you fall?" Bronwyn asked. Mary, Owen's CNA who was assisting the aspiration process, and Owen's doctor both laughed.

"I didn't think of that, Bronwyn. Plus, he had pretty thick boots on," Owen replied with a smile.

"Was it scary, Dad?" Oliver threw out.

Owen pursed his lips and then replied, "It was, Ollie. But it happened really fast and the Marines took great care of us. Besides, I was hurt so I was thinking mostly about getting medicine for pain. That kept me from thinking about the scarier parts." Nobody spoke up for a few seconds, so Owen added, "I am so happy to see all of your faces. I can't wait until I can give each of you a giant hug. How's soccer, Finley?"

Finley smiled and responded, "Great. I was chosen to be the starting forward this season."

"That's fantastic!" Owen exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you, Finley. I can't wait to see you in action. And how's Naomi?"

Finley shifted uncomfortably before offering awkwardly, "She's great too."

"Dad," Oliver interjected, "you shoulda seen Nala the other day. She wanted the ball and Simba kept hogging it. Then one time when we threw it, Nala put her paws on Simba's back to keep him from jumping for it."

Owen smiled and laughed. "She's funny, isn't she? What did Simba do?"

"He just kinda growleded and walked away. He was sad and mad," Bronwyn answered.

"What kind of plane did you fly to get to the hospital?" Oliver asked.

"At first, we were in a Blackhawk chopper then a C-130. Look the plane up on the internet – the one I was on was like a hospital inside an airplane. I'm probably on a C-17 or C-130 next," Owen encouraged. "I need to share more news with Mommy, guys. You can listen, but I want to talk to her for a minute, ok?" The kids nodded. Bronwyn stepped away and played with the twins on the floor.

"What's up?" Amelia asked.

"I didn't give you all the bullets. Femur is not broken but might be bruised. Patella is displaced and a mess. I'm not sure if any of it is salvageable. Cracked ribs and a very small brain bleed," Owen shared.

"How small? I want to see the scans," Amelia asked quickly. "And are they planning an MRI for the femur? Turn your tablet so I can see your leg."

Owen chuckled, "I already called in a favor – you should be getting the CT via email. I'm not sure if he's sending all the x-rays too, but it might be your lucky day. I don't think I can bend that far to show you. Just a sec, the best CNA in the world is in here. Mary? Can you show my warped doctor wife my leg injuries?"

"Sure," Mary smiled. "Only a spouse who is a surgeon would ask to see this. Do you want to see the abdominal wound too?"

"I want to see all the injuries," Amelia admitted as she stood up so only, she could see the transmission. Mary scanned Owen's gunshot sites, briefly lifting the dressing on Owen's wounds. Then she pointed to the bruising along his side and on his head. Amelia proceeded asking about signs of a hemorrhage, "Reflexes? Sense of touch? How's your movement, barring the right leg?"

"Mia," Owen dismissed her concern. "All great. No decreased vision either. You want me to lean in really close to the camera and you can attempt to assess my optic nerve for swelling?"

"Being married to a doctor can be annoying," she teased.

Sarcastically and dryly, Owen answered, "I've never experienced that. Never."

"I love you," Amelia declared as she softly touched the screen.

Owen touched his screen to meet her hand and smiled gently, "I love you too, Mia. When do you arrive in Germany?"

"It's a 16-hour flight. I'm trying to leave tonight but haven't heard back if that will work. Right now, I'm ticketed for departure at 7pm tomorrow," she revealed.

"And I'm six hours out and leaving soon. I can't wait to see you," Owen expressed. "I've got one minute. Show me the twins and I'll holler out to the kids." Amelia turned the iPad so Owen could see the girls – Gwen was using her walker but not moving forward much while Ella walked somewhat steadily. Bronwyn blew Owen kisses and the boys waved goodbye. Amelia turned the iPad back toward her and smiled. The call cut off after she'd had one more glimpse of her man.

Moments later, Amelia received word that she could fly out that night if she could make it to the airport in time. The flight left at 7pm. Amelia was in her bedroom hurriedly packing while Lynne organized the melee. Finley knocked softly on his mom's bedroom door. "Can I ask my question now…from earlier?"

Sitting down on the bed, Amelia patted the space next to her, "Of course, Fin. Anything."

Finley slowly walked up to the bed and joined his mom. He looked down at the floor as he mumbled, "Is he really ok? I mean, he was beat up pretty bad and shot three times, Mom. What's the whole story? I feel like we're getting the cleaned-up version."

Reaching over to hug her son, Amelia confirmed, "You kind of are. What I can tell Bronwy and what I can tell you are worlds apart. What do you want to know?"

"Just the reality. How bad is he? How long will it take until he's all better? Will things be different when he comes home?" Finley pondered aloud.

As she gently stroked his hair, Amelia grimaced. "Finley, I don't know all those answers yet. The outside bruises will fade fairly quickly, but there might be internal bruises – feelings and memories – that will take longer. I'm not sure if he'll be in a wheelchair or walker or using a cane when he comes home. For his knee and leg to be back to 100%, he'll have to do a lot of physical therapy which I'm sure he'll tackle with gusto. He's Dad after all. That's his way. His stomach wound is a really painful one that could take 6-8 weeks to heal. Because he has been so committed to lifting weights and working out, his recovery time will be a little shorter. I'll know a lot more when I get back from Germany and I promise to let you know."


	91. Amelia Goes to Germany

**_Chapter 91: Amelia Goes to Germany_**

Owen was peaceful once he'd spoken with his family. Mary, the CNA, chatted with him about the melee as she cleaned up after the aspiration. Even though it was nearly 3am, Owen requested a meal so he could eat while he waited to head to Germany. After being filled with familial love, pleasurable pain meds, and edible but not delicious hospital food, Owen fell fast asleep. He hadn't slept in hours. The last full night's sleep he'd had was the night before the Marines rescued him and the four others.

When the transport team came, Owen was so asleep that he did not flinch. Mary ensured that the backpack Dr. Kepner had given him was included on the gurney. She enclosed a note in the pack that read, _Major Hunt, it has been an honor being your CNA. I so appreciated your resilience and humor. You'll remain in my prayers. Traveling mercies, SPC Mary Branston. _

Owen slept through the entire flight from loading in Djibouti to unloading in Saarbrucken. His pack was zip tied to his litter so it would not be misplaced. His new nurse, coincidentally also named Mary, kept an eye on him expecting he might be disoriented when he awoke.

Meanwhile, prior to boarding her flight, Amelia had called Cristina. Living just under 3 hours by car from Landstuhl, Cristina promised to head there to be with Owen until Amelia arrived. Before leaving, Cristina worked her connections quickly and effectively. When Dr. Cristina Yang arrived at Landstuhl at 1215, she was credentialed at the facility as a civilian doctor. Although she said nothing to Amelia, Cristina was completely disgusted that Owen had decided to serve another tour.

"Hey, Sleepy," Cristina said flatly at 1230 as she stood at Owen's bedside tapping a pen on his medical file.

Owen sucked in a deep breath and brought his hand to his eyes and nose. After pinching the bridge of his nose, Owen slowly opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly before asking quizzically, "Cristina?"

"Don't worry. You haven't died and gone to hell. Well, you're in Germany so I suppose hell is an appropriate moniker," Yang cracked with a shrug.

"What?" Owen, still half-asleep, inquired in utter confusion. Some pain meds were still flowing through his IV, but he was in a great deal of pain. His hunch was that he was overdue for doses of other pain relief. Being in a different room than the one where he'd fallen asleep was disorienting. Stunned that he slept through the entire flight and transport, Owen attempted to find his bearings. The presence of his ex-wife was utterly confusing. "You're here. Um, why?" he asked as nicely as possible.

Cristina closed his chart and looked down at him. "Your wife called and asked me to come. She's on her way and didn't want you to be alone before she arrived. Kepner is on her way home, so I guess I'm the next best option."

"Thanks for coming," Owen offered. "And for reassuring Amelia. That's incredibly kind."

Cristina, not wanting the conversation to become sentimental, changed the subject. "What the hell were you thinking when you decided to do this tour? Didn't we talk about this?"

"You told me to consider my identity. I did," Owen shrugged as he attempted to shift, but found himself wincing.

"When I said that, you were supposed to read between the lines and come to the conclusion that you needed to stay with your wonderful wife, family, and unborn baby," Cristina clarified.

"Oh…I thought you were providing me with food for thought and not specific advice," Owen chuckled.

"Now that I know you'll be fine, I'm very close to slapping you upside the head," Cristina kidded. "Don't worry, though, I'll smack the left side of your head, so I don't worsen your brain bleed."

"Thanks, I think…hey, could I have some water?" Owen requested in a hoarse voice.

"No," she answered flatly. "You're NPO." Cristina examined his IV bags and compared them to his chart. "You're due for some meds. How's your pain?"

"20," Owen responded.

"The scale is one to ten," Cristina stated flatly as if Owen wasn't familiar with the pain scale.

Owen audibly growled and insisted, "And on a scale of 1 to 10, my pain is a 20."

"Patient is belligerent, has obviously forgotten how to count, and is attempting to break NPO rules. Besides that, he shaved his handsome curly hair and looks ridiculous," Cristina recited, pretending she was writing notes in his chart. Owen slightly chuckled as he shook his head.

Mary entered the room with a number of medications on a tray, "Oh, doctor, I'm sorry to interrupt." She began to turn back toward the door, but Cristina encouraged her to stay.

"Major Hunt, I'm Mary. I will be your nurse today. You're scheduled for surgery at 1400. Can you tell me your birthdate and full name?" Owen provided the data as Mary confirmed the information his ID bracelet. Next, she reached for his dog tags and confirmed that information. "How's your pain, Major?"

Owen sucked in a breath as he squeezed his eyes tightly, "My leg and knee are a 20. My gut's about 17, and my right arm and side about a 15."

Mary smirked as she pushed something into his IV, "I have some Fentanyl that should help." She continued, "In addition to the Fentanyl, I have a number of pre-op medications for you. We'll start with Cefazolin, a pre-emptive antibiotic, Magnesium Chloride to balance electrolytes, Tylenol for your fever, and then Xanax to help you stay relaxed."

"I don't need the Xanax," Owen insisted abruptly. "I'm steady. It's unnecessary."

"Umm…ok. Your doctor did order it for you," Mary nudged.

A bit too sharply, Owen snapped, "And I'm a trauma surgeon who knows what I do and don't need before surgery."

Cristina quipped, "Yes, because you just displayed such a level head and such impressive self-control. Take the Xanax, Owen." Mary smiled at Cristina with a hint of surprise. She was shocked to hear a doctor speak that way to a patient. Cristina, guessing the questions behind the grin shrugged, "I'm his ex-wife."

Owen huffed as he glared at Cristina. Looking back at Mary, Owen calmly said, "I apologize for being abrupt. At this time, I'd like to refuse the Xanax." Mary nodded and slipped the unused syringe into her pocket.

"They aspirated my leg and knee in Djibouti, but it's swelling back to where it was. Can you raise the end of the bed to slow that?" Owen begged.

Mary leaned over to the rail to remind the doctor who was used to being on the other side of the bed that he could adjust that himself using the controls on the side rail. Then she continued with her routine, "Let's check your vitals, Major." She wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Owen's left arm, placed a monitor on his finger, and stuck a thermometer in his mouth. "BP 145/107. Temp 101.3." Cristina frowned when she heard the BP reading.

"Would it be possible to call my wife before surgery?" Owen requested.

"I can arrange that," Mary affirmed before stepping out of the room.

Cristina interjected, "She's in the air, Owen."

"I'll leave a voicemail and then call the kids," Owen reasoned with a crabby tone.

Cristina pointed out, "It's 2:30am in Seattle."

Owen grimaced, "When will Amelia arrive?"

"About 10pm our time," Cristina shared.

Owen closed his eyes and sighed. Walking back into the room with a phone and another syringe, Mary shared happily, "Feel free to call your family, Major." She added with a teasing tone, "The doctor ordered midazolam since you refused the Xanax. Are you amenable to that or do I need to call in the big guns to convince you?"

Grinning, Owen surrendered, "I'm fine with the midazolam, but can it wait until I've left a message for my wife? I don't want to fall asleep mid-sentence."

"That makes a great deal of sense. I'll come back in a few minutes," Mary agreed. Cristina followed Mary out of the room to confer with her about Owen's BP and so Owen could be alone during his call.

Owen called Amelia's cell and relished hearing her voice in the outgoing message. At the tone, he recorded, "Hey, Mia. It's 1230 my time. I'm heading into surgery for my leg and knee at 2. Thanks for calling Cristina – she's here hassling me and trying to act like she isn't worried in the least," he chuckled. "Just wanted to tell you how much I love you. You are my joy and mean more to me than you can imagine. I can't wait to see you post-op. I love you, Mia. If you speak to the kids before I do, shower them with my love." He hung up the phone and rested his head on the pillow as he stared at the ceiling.

Five minutes later, both Mary and Cristina entered the room. "Is that Fentanyl kicking in?" Mary asked.

"A little. The pain is still intense, I'm just too high now to be tense about it," Owen described.

Mary chuckled with understanding, "Well the midazolam will finish the job." After injecting the meds, Mary stepped out.

Cristina smiled at Owen and stroked his head, "You've had a hell of a day."

Raising his eyebrows with a chortle, Owen agreed, "You're telling me… Thanks for being here."

"Of course," Cristina responded in a rare reassuring tone as she grinned at Owen. "You're going to be fine. You'll get through all this, Owen."

Owen, eyes closed but smiling, mumbled, "Mhm."

"Midazolam starting to take effect?" Cristina asked as she observed his sedation.

Groggy and fading, Owen responded, "Not really." Seconds later, he was sound asleep.

Cristina gently kissed his forehead then sat down next to the bed, holding his hand and waiting by his side until he was taken to surgery.

* * *

Hours later, at 2235, Amelia entered the surgical waiting area with a look of concern. When she spotted Cristina, she smiled with relief and walked toward her. "Thank you so much for coming. I truly cannot thank you enough," Amelia gushed as she hugged Cristina. Cristina thought to herself, _Be nice. Let her hug you. She doesn't know you don't do hugs. Be nice, her husband was severely injured and is in surgery._

Stepping back and then sitting across from Cristina, Amelia peppered her with questions, "How was he when you arrived? Were they controlling his pain? Has anyone given you any surgical updates?"

"He was sleeping like a rock," Cristina shared. "Apparently, he fell asleep in Djibouti and snoozed through the transport and the entire trip to Germany. I arrived about 12:30 and woke him up. He was confused when he saw me, but he came around. We chatted for a while and he whined that his pain was at a 20. Then the nurse dosed him up with pre-op meds and checked vitals. BP 145/107, temp 101.3. The doctor had already ordered Fentanyl and added midazolam when Owen refused to take Xanax. His blood pressure decreased to 123/85 after the midazolam. That was a relief."

Amelia chuckled, "Good. I don't know what he has against Xanax. He won't take it personally and won't prescribe it for his patients."

"When he was in therapy for PTSD, one of his doctors put him on Xanax. My sense was that he didn't like feeling out of touch and out of control when it would kick in. It made him pretty spacy," Cristina disclosed. "Anyway, within seconds, the midazolam powered up and he was asleep again. I spoke to the surgeon. He was going to try to take a look at the lower part of the femur if he could easily visualize it without much effort. The surgeon decided to wait on an MRI for the femur since he'll be able to track post-op conditions on the patella using the same MRI. He was wheeled to the OR at about 2:30. There was one update at about 6. A nurse came by and assured me the surgery was going well. She didn't have any worthwhile details."

Amelia blinked a few times as she tried to process everything she'd just heard. "The patella itself, is it at all salvageable?"

"I didn't ask. I'm sorry," Cristina offered.

Amelia nodded slowly and uttered softly, "Ok…so not much news. That's ok. Thanks again for being here, Cristina."

Cristina poured some water into a cup and poked a straw into the cup. "Water?" she wondered aloud in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

"Yes, thank you," Amelia responded. Cristina smirked at Amelia and then saw Mary approaching them.

"Oh, here's the nurse who came out earlier," Cristina told Amelia.

Mary smiled and reached out her hand, "You must be Dr. Shepherd-Hunt." Amelia shook her hand and greeted her. Mary shared that Owen's surgery was successful. They were able to salvage the patella after reconnecting 4 large pieces of the bone. She added, "There are now a number of pins, wires, and screws in his knee and he's in recovery. The doctor will be speaking to you shortly to provide further details. If you'd like to wait for him in the Major's room, I can show you there."

"Cristina, you're coming, right?" Amelia asked with sincerity.

Thinking to herself, _I'm not the one he wants to see post-op and I don't belong in there, _she lied, "I need to get back home. I have an overbooked day tomorrow. But keep me posted, ok?"

"Sure. Thanks again for coming up," Amelia expressed as she squeezed Cristina's hand and glanced at her with a mix of exhaustion, gratitude, relief, and anticipation.

Mary showed Amelia to Owen's room and assured her he would be returning within an hour. Just being in the space where Owen had been hours ago had taken Amelia's breath away. She saw his pack and hugged it, holding on to it as if it were Owen himself. As she sat down on the sofa in the room, Amelia placed the pack beside her and began to sort through it. Inside the large part of the pack, she found his field coat, helmet, radio, laptop, phone, iPod, surgical tools wrapped in rags, sunglasses, a handful of random meds, two changes of clothes, a gun in its case, a couple medical reference books, a journal, a note from his CNA in Djibouti, and a small 3x5 photo book full of pictures of the family. In an outer pocket designed for files were a number of military-related documents. In a file marked BRON, she found Bronwyn's artwork that had been sent to him in preceding weeks. Somehow, he'd managed to print out an image from the baby's latest ultrasound. He stored it in a file by itself labelled BABY BOY. In a file marked MIA, he had papers with notes and lists of what he wanted to tell her when they spoke next. One outer pocket had water, two Red Bulls and some snacks. Various toiletries were in the corresponding pocket on the other side of the pack. Looking at the volume of goods Owen had stowed in the large backpack, Amelia laughed as her memory recalled Mary Poppins never-ending carpet bag. With the exception of the field jacket, which she put around her body, Amelia gently repacked the backpack and set it on the floor. She closed her eyes but remained awake, stirring when she heard Owen attempting to clear his throat.

She ran out into the hallway and saw that the orderlies and Owen were just about to enter the room. As she backed up to get out of the way, she cried tears of gratitude that he was alive. The orderlies locked the wheels of the bed and left the room, leaving the couple alone. Amelia approached her husband and grasped his hand. Although Owen had dozed off as he was brought into the room, his hand grasped hers. Surveying his uncovered head, face and right arm, she saw the extent of bruising that covered those areas. She tugged on the tie to his gown by his neck and pulled the gown up so she could examine the bruising on his right side. From his pecs to his hip, Owen's entire side was varying shades of purple. Although she was a veteran surgeon with years of experience who had seen just about everything, seeing the deep and extended bruising was more than she could take in. She refused to let herself be sick and quickly looked away. Moving to his leg, which was fully dressed from the surgery, she was only able to view the dressings and drain.

"Hey," Amelia whispered in Owen's ear as she placed one hand on his left arm and one on his chest.

"Mia?" he sought to confirm as decreasing amounts of anesthetic continued to work their way out of his body. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled widely when he saw her. "You… you're here. I love you. You're so beautiful."

Amelia smiled back and leaned down to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too. It is so good to touch you, to hold you, to kiss you. Oh, I've missed you. Are you in any pain?"

Still semi-sedated and smiling, Owen shook his head. He reached out his left hand and mumbled, "I want to feel my son." Amelia placed his hand on her baby bump as tears streamed down Owen's face. "Already amazing," Owen declared. "I'm to blame for that," he grinned sheepishly.

Pulling up a chair beside the bed, Amelia smiled and stated, "If you need to rest, rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

With fading eyes, Owen muttered, "Maybe a few minutes. Hold my hand?"

**_Your Arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._**

**_They wipe away tears that I cry._**

**_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._**

**_You make me rise when I fall_**

Amelia grasped his hand and kissed it, saying simply, "Yes." She looked at the clock and noted the time: 1:00 am. Even though she was exhausted, she wanted Lynne to know the latest. She'd be just about to leave to pick up the kids from school. The phone rang and Lynne answered immediately, thrilled and relieved to hear that Amelia had made it to Germany and that Owen had made it out of surgery. Hearing the babies babbling in the background made Amelia's heart soar. With an exhausted yet peaceful sigh, Amelia ended the call and gazed at Owen.

After a few minutes, Amelia realized there was no reason for her to try to stay awake. Climbing into the left side of the bed next to Owen, she placed his arm around her and snuggled into him. His arm instinctually tightened around her and conformed to her body. She covered herself in an extra blanket and fell asleep beside him, grateful to feel his breath as it landed on the top of her head and to hear his heartbeat as her ear rested on his chest.


	92. Back to Seattle

**_Chapter 92: Back to Seattle_**

Amelia spent the night in Owen's bed again on Sunday night. Snuggling to sleep in the same position as Thursday night, Amelia relaxed into Owen's grasp. When he woke up in the middle of the night, Owen, still feeling pain but not as intensely as the prior days, was ready to reunite with his wife.

"Hey," Owen whispered. "Mia, you awake?" She didn't budge. Owen sighed as he considered the best positions given his condition. 'Accidentally' nudging her, Owen asked again, "You awake, Mia?"

"Whaaa?" Amelia mumbled. "You ok?"

"I want you," Owen stated clearly.

"Mmmmhmmm, I want you too, O. Now go back to sleep," Amelia muttered.

Forcing himself to reach over with his still-sore right arm, he began to unbutton her PJ top. Once done, he nuzzled his stubbly face on her breasts as he kissed them gently. He hummed with contentment as he caressed her body and slid his hand into her pants.

"Hey there, soldier," Amelia teased with a soft giggle. "Did you need something?"

"You," Owen whispered between kisses.

"Sure, you're up for this?" Amelia asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm up. No doubt about that," Owen flirted as he grabbed her hand and placed it over his erection.

Amelia looked at him with hesitation, "What does your doctor say about this?"

"I dunno…umm, let me ask her," Owen flirted. "Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, what's your take? Can I have sex with my wife?"

Amelia laughed and slid onto her side, so she was facing Owen. She ran her hand along his cheek and hair. "I'm game, but how? You need me on top?"

"I thought about that. I'm afraid you'll come down on my leg," Owen explained. "Roll onto your other side." He gently nudged her body, so she was facing away from him. "Maybe not the most romantic for the first time in months, but…"

"Enough talk, Major. Take me," Amelia joked with an edge of seriousness.

While not lengthy, their reconnection was blissful for both of them. Feeling each other's body was a welcome change from the weeks of loneliness and solitude. As he finished, he whispered gratitude and told her he loved her. She fell asleep with his right arm around her body, grasping his hand with her right hand. His left arm was placed around and above her head and their hands met on the pillow. Both slept peacefully and soundly until their early morning alarm sounded at 4:15am.

At 5:00 am on Monday morning, Owen and Amelia boarded a C-17 for the 13-hour flight heading for San Antonio, Texas. Because they were going west, they would gain time. When they landed, he time in San Antonio would be 11:00 am (9:00 am in Seattle). Owen would be transported to San Antonio Military Medical Center, where he would remain for his initial rehab. As soon as he was able to stand and walk a few steps with the assistance, he could return to Seattle and continue his therapy there. He was bound and determined to be home in time for Ella birthday on the 12th.

Owen would have the option to use a walker but would not be able to bear weight on his right leg while using it. Initially, a walker provided more stability and support; however, he was tense and frustrated about having to use one. Up to this point, and until San Antonio transitioned him, he was wheelchair dependent. An attachment on his chair allowed his right leg to remain straight.

Amelia, having promised the kids she would return within 5 days, would continue home to Seattle after landing in San Antonio. She would arrive at SeaTac at 4:00 pm, and Lynne would pick her up. She and the kids would meet just outside security.

The C-17 was cold, so they cuddled in blankets for as much of the trip as possible. Owen was able to sit upright if he had solid support for his right leg, but he needed to lie down periodically to sleep. Having been in the hospital for many days, his stamina was low. The straight back seats were not the most comfortable ride and it was nearly impossible to sleep in one. Because the plane was not at capacity and because she was obviously pregnant, the medical staff invited Amelia to lie down on a spare litter when she needed to rest.

When the plane arrived in San Antonio, two burly medical assistants helped Owen relocate to his wheelchair. His backpack attached to the back of the chair and one of the assistants pushed him toward the waiting ambulance that would transport him to the hospital. Amelia followed them out, holding his hand. He was infuriated and dispirited to be in a wheelchair and to experience the attention it brought. When they reached the ambulance, he looked forlorn and tense as he focused his gaze forward. Amelia leaned down and whispered in his ear. He chuckled at her words; thankful she didn't say something that would make him teary in front of so many other soldiers. As she stepped away, promising to call as soon as she arrived in Seattle, he held her hand until his arm couldn't stretch any farther. The medic loaded him onto the ambulance and Owen rested his face in one hand during the drive to the hospital.

In terms of post-op treatment and healing, Owen's injuries each had their own needs.

The abdominal bullet wound would take 6-8 weeks for the pain to fade; there was not much to do but wait. Regaining range of motion and strength would be the focus during and after recovery. Owen's ability and pain level associated with transitioning from any position that required bending, such as standing up from a chair or getting out of bed, would shift over time from being nearly impossible to painful to slightly painful to fully healed.

His patellar fracture would be kept in a brace for 6-8 weeks in order to keep the knee completely immobilized. Alternating heat and cold for pain and edema was recommended. Bearing weight was recommended after surgery if possible; however, his bruised femur required minimal weight bearing. The PT/OT teams would work to find a balance between rest and bearing weight. Usually, gait training with a walker or crutches began as soon after surgery as possible. In Owen's case, crutches were the best option because he could avoid bearing weight on crutches more easily. Approximately six months would pass before the injury was considered 100% healed and Owen could return to his pre-injury everyday activities and work. He could return to normal activity once he could fully straighten and bend his knee without pain, the strength in both legs was relatively equal, and once he could walk, bend and squat without pain.

For the bruised femur, ice massage several times a day was a necessity. Initially, rest, elevation, and bracing were required. Over time, he could begin gently bearing weight on his leg. Once that journey began, he would need to use crutches or a cane until walking was painless.

Physical and occupational therapy would take up the better part of Owen's days for some time. The therapists would work on non-weight bearing exercises, range of motion, strength building especially in adjacent joints), and ankle exercises that would maintain and promote circulation.

Having learned about the complexity and length of Owen's recovery and acknowledging that she would become more and more unable to lift him as her baby bump grew, Amelia insisted that round the clock home care be arranged to help him once he returned home. She didn't want to exhaust Owen's mother, who would certainly volunteer if needed, nor the kids. Owen resented having to have non-family members at home all the time, but he understood the need. He was entering into the more intense and frustrating portion of his recovery and, as a doctor, he knew that. Trying his best to remain upbeat, determined and positive, he often held his tongue when he had a strong opinion or could feel himself seething.

* * *

Amelia was escorted to the USO area in the San Antonio airport, where she could rest until boarding her flight home. With a four-hour layover, Amelia decided to shower and change clothes before napping as long as she possibly could. Her pregnant body was exhausted from simultaneously growing a baby and living through the last five days. When she found out her flight would depart from a gate far from the USO, she requested assistance to the gate. Years ago, she thought to herself, she would have never accepted nor requested such obvious help. Having finally learned that limitations were an acceptable reality, Amelia refused to let herself feel hesitant or guilty about the assistance. The USO arranged for her to have a shuttle similar to a golf cart both to her gate at San Antonio and from her arrival gate in Seattle.

The flight to Seattle was uneventful. She'd been able to arrange for an upgrade to first class and was thankful every second of the flight that she'd done so. For most of the flight, she napped. As she stirred awake about 45 minutes before landing, the flight attendant provided her a snack and all the water she could drink. Being pregnant had its advantages.

Amelia sent a text to Owen when her plane landed in Seattle, _On the ground. How are you?_

_In pain. Started PT today. 10 rounds of get in and out of a wheelchair, 15 rounds of stand up and sit back down, plus all kinds of range of motion exercises. Encourage me… the pain is horrific. _Owen admitted.

_Oh, O. So sorry. I have complete faith in you – you are a determined man. Can't they give you something for it? I like to prescribe mild pain meds for my patients a half an hour before OT/PT and the heavy stuff after. _Amelia suggested.

_Haven't met a doc yet, just my torturer. _Owen responded.

_You know what to do – hit the call button. Your pain is as valid as anyone else's needs. _Amelia prodded.

Owen ended the conversation, typing, _Gotta go. Hurting._

At her request, the shuttle drove Amelia to her side of security, and she walked from there. The hallway, which couldn't have been more than 100 feet long, felt as if it were miles long because she was so eager to see the kids. As she rounded the corner just before the exit from the secured area, Olivia began jumping up and down and clapping as she exclaimed loudly, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Having heard their sister whether they wanted to hear her or not, the twins leaned forward in their stroller with widened eyes hoping to spot their Mommy. Oliver ran full speed ahead to Amelia and Finley, temporarily forgetting he was 13, did likewise.

Amelia beamed as she caught the eye of each child. Oliver nearly knocked her over with his bear hug. Finley briefly hugged her and then, without asking, took the bag and purse off her shoulder so he could carry them for her. She walked with one arm around each boy as she approached her girls. Curling Olivia toward her, Amelia managed to hug both babies and Bronwyn simultaneously. Knowing how hard Lynne had been working, Derek had insisted on bringing the kids himself. As Amelia stood up, the siblings hugged tightly as Amelia whispered in her brother's ear, "Any chance you can stay around tonight and help me process?"

Derek grinned and nodded as he looked her in the eye and said, "Absolutely. I'd love that." Amelia blinked her eyes and smiled, then turned to the kids and suggested they head to baggage claim. Derek carried Gwen, who seemed least likely to scream if her Mommy didn't hold her, and Amelia carried Ella, who was cutting a tooth and was very relieved to have her mommy home.

After insisting that Amelia sit down by the window with the girls, Derek and the boys waited for Amelia's bag to make its way around the conveyor. Finley, still carrying Amelia's carry ons, spotted it and nudged Oliver forward, telling him, "It's the red one. Grab it." The bag, nearly as big as Oliver himself, was pulled off primarily by the 8-year-old with some assistance from an observant uncle. Oliver insisted on pulling the heavy wheeled suitcase to the car by himself, and Finley had no intention to suggest otherwise.

Not used to quite so much chaos, Derek suggested, "Why don't you stay inside with the kids and I'll bring the car around. You don't need to walk all that way after the day and week you've had."

"That is incredibly sweet of you, dear brother, but the walk will be a welcome change from all the sitting," Amelia responded. "Besides," she smirked and winked, "it's always a wonderful adventure to keep all the kids corralled in such a busy and crowded place."

Amelia then arranged the regular routine, placing each baby in the stroller and insisting Bronwyn hold on to the side of it. Oliver joined Amelia at the push bar. Finley, thanking his lucky stars for the new arrangement that had recently been put in place, walked nearby. Derek made a mock frown and raised his eyebrows, indicating he was impressed.

The melee arrived at the car and everyone loaded in. Finley helped load Amelia's bags into the back, asking her if she wanted her purse up front or with the luggage. Knowing she'd purchased a small bound set of pictures from the trip for the three older kids, she asked him to bring up her purse. As Derek pulled out, Amelia twisted around and announced, "I took a bunch of pictures in Germany and I can tell you all about each one later. But I printed each of you a book with the pictures. Do you want to wait, or do you want them now?" Amelia asked the question trying to sound as if she had no idea how they'd respond. However, she'd already pulled the books out to hand back to them. She also pulled out a little toy for each of the twins so they wouldn't try to grab Finley's book as he sat between them.

The photos made their way back, each with a name written on the cover to avoid fights over identical items. Amelia had her own copy and opened it to the first page which showed a picture of Owen taken Sunday afternoon. The bruising on his face was still present but less evident and his smile was broad. He was wearing an Army hoodie (over his unseen hospital gown) and sitting in a chair. Taking the picture had been a chore as they tried to maneuver his right arm, still very bruised and in pain, into the sleeve. He was determined to have at least one picture for the kids where he was _not _in a hospital gown. The next day, before they left for the plane, Amelia helped him put on a t-shirt, sweatshirt and sweatpants because he was also determined to leave Landstuhl in clothes and not in a gown.

As the kids flipped through their books, they peppered Amelia with questions about what they saw. The pictures also helped them recall questions they had about their dad and his status. Amelia had taken a number of pictures of the nurses and doctors as well as pictures when he went for a CT, MRI or other tests. Olivia wanted to know the name of each person in each photo and was disappointed Amelia couldn't recall all their names. Included in the book were the pictures of various planes and choppers that Owen had promised Oliver. His 8-year-old eyes widened in wonder as he carefully examined the details in each photo. Oliver held his book toward Olivia and told her the name of each plane pictured. Adorably, she mimicked her parents who would feign interest when she displayed the 87th dance move of the night, "Oh…Ollie, that's wonderful."

They arrived home a little after 6 to discover that Lynne had prepared a full dinner on her afternoon "off." Everything was either on the table or staying warm in the oven. As they ate, Amelia answered the kids' questions and shared stories about her trip and about Owen. Derek was mostly quiet as he observed his sister, the mother of 5, with pride. He relaxed joyfully, knowing the six people around him were part of his family.

* * *

After dinner, the family gathered on and around the couch to call Owen. He was expecting the call but in a great deal of pain when the FaceTime came through. Wincing and suffering, he simply couldn't bring himself to answer the phone and have the kids see him that way. Amelia made a quick excuse that he must be out of his room for bloodwork or some sort of test before she walked over to her cell and texted, _Just FaceTimed, no answer. You ok?_

Almost immediately, she received a response, _I know. I'm sorry. Pain is tearfully excruciating. I'm overdue for my meds but nurses are swamped. Can't let kids see me like this._

Amelia wrote back, _Text me if we can connect later? I told the kids you were getting bloodwork done. There's always tomorrow if you aren't up to talking tonight. They love the photos btw._

_Good. Gotta stop. Really hurting. Wish you were here to storm the halls and get my meds. Xxoo, _Owen concluded.

Amelia was disappointed but tried not to show it. Situations like this would be her reality for a while. She took in a deep breath and faked a huge smile as she suggested, "How about if we challenge Uncle Derek to a game of Hot Lava?!" The three older kids all cheered and began throwing cushions onto the floor.

As Derek laughed boisterously at the game from his childhood that consistently upset Carolyn Shepherd, he warned Amelia, "Don't you dare teach this to Zola!"


	93. First Painful Steps

**_Chapter 93: First Painful Steps_**

Owen was settled into a room and provided with lunch as soon as he arrived at the hospital in San Antonio. Being on the ground was a relief after so many hours in the air but being without Amelia was distressing. Not able to reach his pack or anything that might help him pass the time, Owen came to the penetrating awareness that he could not fetch anything for himself. At this point, he was completely dependent on others. He stared at the ceiling, trying to process how he would allow others to care for his every need when he arrived at home. Being the helper came far more comfortably and naturally to Owen than being the helpee.

As he lay there, Owen didn't feel any one emotion too intensely. Instead, he felt a conglomeration of emotions that swirled in and out of his awareness taking turns one after another: gratitude, anger, heart ache, relief, sadness, worry, love, disappointment, and anticipation. His head felt full of feelings, as if it was about to burst. Rather than resting the emotions in his heart and simply feeling his way through them, he was stuck in his head attempting to analyze them. Processing the last five days would be part of his task while in San Antonio. He knew that he would not be allowed to go home until a doctor determined that his psychological state was sound, all things considered. Therapy, given his history of PTSD, would be a certain necessity in the coming months.

_A time when the world moves so slowly_

At 2pm, someone knocked on Owen's door quickly and proceeded to walk in, "Major Hunt? I'm Josh, your Physical Therapist."

Owen held out his hand, "Nice to meet you. You can call me Owen."

"Ok, Owen, I have a few questions for you before we begin our work together," Josh said. "I understand you have a gunshot wound in your abdomen that did not require surgery, a bruised femur, extensive bruising on your right side, and a broken patella, is that correct?"

"Yes," Owen answered with boredom, having been asked the question numerous times over the last five days.

"Are you a career soldier?" Josh asked as he looked at his tablet where he was recording Owen's responses.

"No. I've been overseas numerous times since 2001. I'm a trauma surgeon and the head of an ER in my civilian life," Owen explained.

"Wow. What a fascinating career. You'll have to share some of your stories with me while we're working together," Josh commented. "Back to the questions: Tell me about your family."

"My wife, Amelia, is a neurosurgeon at the same hospital where I work. We've been married two years come April and it had been a hell of a two years. During that time, she gave birth to preemie twins and we adopted my cousin's three children when she died unexpectedly. Mia's expecting our 6th in early July," Owen detailed. "It's ok to be overwhelmed by all that…Lord knows we are," he added with a chuckle.

Josh smiled, "Actually, I'm the 2nd of 6 kids. I understand the realities of big families. Where do you all live?"

"Seattle, Washington," Owen answered. "We have a house on Lake Washington barely guarded by two golden retrievers."

Chuckling, Josh continued, "Have you ever had physical therapy before?"

"No, but I'm fairly familiar with it from a medical and surgical point of view," Owen shrugged.

"Well, Owen, I'm going to become your best friend and your worst enemy. The exercises I'll have you do will hurt and will push you but doing them will get you one step closer to home. Is your family down here with you or at home?" Josh inquired.

"They're home. My hope is that I'll only be here 2-3 days and then sent home to continue there," Owen shared cautiously, afraid that Josh had other plans in store.

Josh nodded slowly and seriously, "It's possible, but won't be easy. I'll help you reach that goal, but you're going to have to work your ass off. So, let's get started. We're booked for the next 90 minutes. You ready to try standing?"

"Here? Right now?" Owen asked with surprise.

"Yep. We'll graduate to the PT room in a bit. Right now, let's get a sense of that left leg and its strength," Josh said as he pulled a walker up to the side of the bed and lowered the bed's height. He explained to Owen how to get out of bed most easily and where to grab the walker. After the instructions, he reminded him, "Remember to use your arms and your left leg. No weight bearing on that right leg today.

* * *

Slowly, Owen sat up at the edge of the bed and paused as he'd been instructed to do. The two chit-chatted as Owen's body accustomed itself to an upright position. Josh told Owen to take his time and to let him know when he was ready to slide that left leg onto the ground. Owen elaborated on the details of his family as they waited, sharing Gwen's journey with spina bifida and showing Josh a picture of her with her walker.

"She's gotten so big since I left," Owen commented mournfully as he and Josh looked at the picture.

"If Gwen can stand without feeling in one leg, you can stand with one leg out of commission. Let's go for it, Owen," Josh urged.

Taking in a deep breath, Owen set his phone down on the bed and reached out for the walker with his right arm as he slid his left leg to the floor. He hadn't anticipated the discomfort on his right side and arm, but he powered through it. With Josh's encouragement, Owen used his three functional limbs to stand.

Through clenched teeth and a fake smile, Owen asked, "Now what?"

"Now you'll stand there for about 10 more seconds and we'll practice sitting back down," Josh instructed as he described the process.

After Owen sat, Josh looked at him quizzically, "Tell me what hurt and what was most difficult as you went to stand or as you stood."

"Standing up, I felt a little uneasy about trusting my left leg to bear my weight. On the right side, my torso clenched up. It's bruised from shoulder to hip," Owen shared.

Josh nodded as he noted Owen's comments into the tablet, then asked, "Tell me about sitting down. What hurt and what was a challenge?"

"Bending down at the hip seems to pull at both my leg and torso. Everything else felt a sense of relief," Owen grinned.

"Good," Josh nodded, "Let's do it again." After 15 rounds, Owen had sweat beading down his face. He didn't mind because it helped hide the involuntary tears that came from the pain of his efforts. Josh gave Owen a ten-minute break and let him know that they'd be heading to the therapy room shortly. "But first, you'll be the one to get yourself into and out of your wheelchair. Don't worry, we'll practice a few rounds of that too," Josh grinned and patted Owen on the shoulder before stepping away.

Owen, exhausted from the recent efforts, thought to himself with thick sarcasm, _oh good. I'm so damn glad we'll do it multiple times. I was worried, Josh. _He drank half a bottle of water and wiped down his face with a towel Josh had given him but remained sitting upright.

At the end of the break, Josh came back in the room with a wide smile and inquired, "Worst enemy about now?"

"Not quite," Owen grinned. Josh explained the step by step process of getting into and out of the wheelchair. It was far more complex than Owen had imagined and then standing up with the walker had been. After the 10th round, Josh offered to push Owen to the therapy room where they'd work on some range of motion assessments.

* * *

As Josh and Owen continued the therapy, Josh gave Owen an overview of what they'd try together later in the evening. Owen would have PT three times a day and OT twice a day. The OT would help him learn how to cope with his temporary disability while the PT would work to eliminate the disability. Josh shared that Owen had been put on Ann's caseload. According to Josh, Ann was the best OT in the hospital. After the PT, Josh assisted Owen in getting settled back in his room and Owen had no problem falling asleep and taking a two-hour nap.

When 5:30pm rolled around, Ann came into the room just as Owen was waking up.

"Hi, Major Hunt. I'm Ann, your Occupational Therapist. Looks like Josh has already gone a round with you, hmm?" observed the young attractive OT with long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes.

Owen extended his hand, "Ann, call me Owen."

"I'd like to use up about 30 minutes of your day today. Tomorrow, we can get started in earnest. How's that sound?" Ann asked.

"Sublime," Owen chuckled, relieved she wasn't going to make him work that day. "Tomorrow sounds perfect."

Ann asked nearly the same standard questions as Josh, but added in questions about Owen's house, focusing especially on the flooring and layout. She was glad to hear that Owen would have medical assistance at home but encouraged him not to become too reliant on their assistance. She also discouraged round the clock care after the first week. By then, he'd be steady enough that his fall risk would be minimal. The goal, she reminded him, was to become self-sufficient as much as possible as soon as possible. When Owen first arrived at home, he'd need to live downstairs. Ann promised to help him figure out how he could make that happen.

Owen was thrilled to see a text from Amelia at 6, just after Ann left his room. Amelia wrote, _On the ground. How are you?_

_In pain. Started PT today. 10 rounds of get in and out of a wheelchair, 15 rounds of stand up and sit back down, plus all kinds of range of motion exercises. Encourage me… the pain is horrific. _Owen admitted.

_Oh, O. So sorry. I have complete faith in you – you are a determined man. Can't they give you something for it? I like to prescribe mild pain meds for my patients a half an hour before OT/PT and the heavy stuff after. _Amelia suggested.

_Haven't met a doc yet, just my torturer. _Owen responded.

_You know what to do – hit the call button. Your pain is as valid as anyone else's needs. _Amelia prodded.

Owen ended the conversation, typing, _Gotta go. Hurting._

He pushed the call button and a nurse came in a few minutes later.

"Hi, Major. I'm Jean, your nurse tonight. You pushed the call button?" Jean asked with a chipper and efficient manner.

"I'm wondering when I can have something stronger than ibuprofen. I'm really hurting," Owen explained.

Jean looked at her tablet to pull up Owen's chart. "I can give you a Vicodin now. It looks like the bulk of your pain meds were ordered to be administered after your last PT session tonight," Jean shared.

"The Vicodin would be a help, Jean. Thanks. Who do I speak to about rearranging the dosing regimen?" Owen asked.

"I'm sure the doctor reviewed your entire file before setting up the schedule," Jean assured with a smile.

Owen interjected, "Jean, I'm a trauma surgeon. I'd like to speak with whomever ordered and scheduled my meds, please."

Jean smirked, "I'll see what I can do, Major. And I'll be right back with the Vicodin."

* * *

When Josh returned at 6:15pm with a broad smile and enthusiastic tone, he gave Owen the choice of repeating the earlier therapy or moving on to trying to walk. Owen mentioned that he'd just taken a Vicodin but was ready to tackle the session. After Owen showed Josh he could still get out of bed, stand up, and get into and out of a wheelchair, Josh announced that the next task was to try walking. Owen placed himself into the wheelchair and Josh pushed him down to the therapy room. Josh parked the wheelchair at the end of a set of even bars and told Owen to stand up like he'd done back in his room. The even bars provided stability and support while an assistant stood behind Owen and Josh walked backwards in front of him. Slowly and with intentionality, Owen stepped one foot after the other. On the right steps, his arms bore the brunt of his weight. Each step took effort and focus. Owen gritted his teeth as he stepped and yelled out in pain a few times. Choice words peppered his exclamations.

When Owen was beginning to wear out before Josh wanted to stop, Josh reminded Owen of the benefits of being able to walk a few steps. Not only would the catheter be removed, but he'd also be much closer to returning home. Both points helped Owen rally until the end of the appointment.

Back in his bed at 7:45pm, Owen nibbled at his dinner before sliding the tray away and closing his eyes. He pushed the call button because he was in desperate need of pain relief. Jean's voice came through the speaker, "Yes, Major?"

"I'd like my pain meds, please, Jean," Owen winced with a hint of a growl.

Jean responded, "I'll be down there as soon as possible, Major. We had a code and I'm now covering my own patients and two other nurses' patients. I'm sorry."

Owen flung his head back on his pillow and growled to himself. He made a fist and hit it into the bed several times as he gritted his teeth. His phone lit up with a FaceTime request from the family. He denied the call and groaned.

After he denied the call, Amelia texted, _Just FaceTimed, no answer. You ok?_

He responded; _I know. I'm sorry. Pain is tearfully excruciating. I'm overdue for my meds but nurses are swamped. Can't let kids see me like this._

Amelia wrote back, _Text me if we can connect later? I told the kids you were getting bloodwork done. There's always tomorrow if you aren't up to talking tonight. They love the photo books btw._

_Good. Gotta stop. Really hurting. Wish you were here to storm the halls and get my meds. Xxoo, _Owen concluded.

He pushed the call button again, not caring if he was the squeaky wheel. Jean's voice came through the speaker about 5 minutes later, "Yes, Major?"

"Meds. Now. Please," he grumbled with gritted teeth.

"Doing my best, Major. Someone will be down with them shortly," Jean responded.

Ten minutes later, just as Owen was about to hit the call button again, a nurses' assistant came in. "Good evening, Major Hunt. I have an array of medications for you. Would you like me to explain each one?"

"Please," Owen grumbled with closed, squinted eyes.

"I have a Fentanyl injection for your pain, another injection through your PICC line - an antibiotic called Cefazolin, oral Demerol also for pain, and oral Ibuprofen to reduce swelling," the assistant explained.

Owen opened his eyes. The assistant handed him some water and a small cup holding the pills. When she started to prepare to inject the other meds, Owen stopped her, "Wait."

"Yes, Major?" the assistant asked.

"The Fentanyl will sting if it isn't pushed. Can you follow it with saline please?" Owen requested.

"I'm afraid I can only administer what the nurse gave me," the assistant grimaced.

Owen took a giant, frustrated breath and stated firmly, "We're talking saline here. Saline."

"I'm sorry, Major. I have to follow orders exactly as given," the assistant apologized.

"Let's work this out," Owen snarled. Out of frustration, Owen pushed the call button and waited for a response.

Three minutes later, Jean answered, "Hi, Major. A nursing assistant should be in shortly."

"Jean, she's here but cannot push the Fentanyl without your oversight," Owen complained.

"Why do you need it pushed?" Jean asked firmly.

Owen sighed, "Because it stings if it isn't followed by saline. I'm in enough discomfort as it is."

Jean huffed in frustration, "I'll be right there." She walked in and thanked the assistant for all that she'd already done, telling her she'd done a great job. Then she turned to Owen and looked at him with a grim expression as she injected the Fentanyl and saline. Warning him, she offered, "Doctor or not, Major, there's no excuse for snapping at my staff."

"I'm sorry," Owen apologized as he hung his head. "Pain does crazy things to asses like me."

Smiling and trying not to laugh, Jean simply mumbled, "Mmm Hmm."

"Any chance I can get a PCA so I can dose myself? It'd make it a hell of a lot easier on all of us," Owen begged.

Jean folded her arms and shook her head, "I doubt it. You don't need continuous dosage, Major. We're trying to make you _less _dependent on the pain meds over time rather than more reliant. But, if you want to try, you can ask the doctor when she comes in tomorrow morning if you want."

Owen grimaced, guessing the request wouldn't be worth his breath


	94. Great News

**_Chapter 94: Great News_**

**_The sanity lies in just knowing that all that you've done has let you do today_**

As the clock neared 4:00 pm and their session came toward its end, Marcus, the psychologist working with Owen, continued their conversation, "And who will you talk to when you get back to Seattle?"

Owen shrugged, "My wife, of course. Probably the therapist I went to a few years ago."

"Friends? Others who've been overseas?" Marcus inquired.

"I don't have a lot of deep friendships, but I have several colleagues and surface level friends. There are a few close friends but not anyone I'd lean on to process the tour," Owen admitted.

Marcus lowered his reading glasses and bore his eyes into Owen's face. He was silent for about 30 seconds. "Owen, no matter how wonderful she is, your wife can't be your only source of support outside of therapy. Let's ponder together – who else in your life could be a confidante?"

Grimacing, Owen sighed and attempted to come up with options. He chuckled as he recognized that he'd just come up with all women, "My ex-wife helped me through PTSD. She's great because she's direct and on point. April was overseas with me, but I'm her mentor and superior. There's an ortho doc, Callie. We've leaned on one another now and then. She has a heart for helping soldiers – she and my brother-in-law pioneered some advanced prostheses."

"That list gives you a few options. That's good. You might want to run the idea of speaking with your ex-wife by your current wife, though," Marcus suggested with a grin. He continued, "I'd also suggest you contact the nearby bases and find out what services they offer. There is a large military presence in and around your area. Speaking with other soldiers would be of tremendous benefit."

"I suppose it could," Owen responded flatly without much commitment.

Marcus continued, "Owen, I'll have no problem signing your papers and allowing you to return home after our session tomorrow. You'll need to connect with a therapist in Seattle and resume therapy by the end of this week. I know you have someone already. I'd like to suggest you consider one of the therapists at the Navy base in Bremerton – they deal with situations similar to yours every day. The base will probably even arrange for them to come to you for the time being." Owen nodded, dwelling on the words 'return home.'

**_A time when answers just seem to appear_**

"Hey," Owen said gently as Amelia answered her phone.

"My favorite red-headed doctor and husband, what's up?" Amelia answered with gusto and playfulness.

Owen chuckled, "And just how many red-headed doctors and husbands are in your life? I need to know my competition."

"Just one. I sent all the others away. None of them could compare to you," Amelia teased.

Owen laughed, "That's taking it just a little over the top, don't you think?"

"I'd like to climb on top and… hey, Oliver, what's up, honey?" Amelia began to flirt before Oliver came in the room holding a broken toy.

"Who's on the phone?" Oliver inquired quizzically.

"Daddy, you wanna say hi?" Amelia wondered aloud as she handed him the phone.

Oliver beamed as he dropped the broken toy on the floor, "Hey, Dad!"

"Oliver, buddy, how are you?" Owen asked with enthusiasm.

"I'm ok. Bronwyn just broke one of my racecar models. I was gonna ask Mom to help me fix it, but I don't know if she knows how," Oliver explained.

"I think she could figure it out. She is a brain surgeon after all," Owen offered. "But if you set it aside, I could help you with it tomorrow."

"Wait! What?! You're coming home?!" Oliver yelled as he widened his eyes. Without moving his mouth from the phone, Oliver looked at Amelia and announced, "Mom! Dad's coming home tomorrow!"

Owen moved his phone away from his ear, nearly deafened by Oliver's proclamation.

Amelia suggested, "Go tell your brother and sisters!" Oliver ran out of the room at full speed. "Really?" Amelia asked Owen with glee.

"Yep. Psych just promised to let me loose after tomorrow's session. Doc told me this morning she'd approve discharge tomorrow and my OT/PT team assured me of the same," Owen announced as if he was a kid telling his parents he'd received a report card with all A's.

"No details yet," Amelia recognized with disappointment.

"It's the Army. No details until all the paperwork is officially in place, but they're working on it behind the scenes. Did you move our bedroom downstairs?" Owen inquired.

"Kind of," Amelia explained. "We've taken over the playroom. It's the closest to the downstairs bathroom. I figured the kids could survive playing in the living room or in their own rooms for a while. There's a bed in there, our lamps, some side tables. We'll figure out what you need in there when you get here."

"Did you talk to Ann, my OT? She mentioned she was going to try to connect with you," Owen checked.

Amelia responded, "We had a great chat. She was a wonderful help."

"Will my wheelchair navigate around the playroom? Where did you put the bed?" Owen asked.

Amelia bit her lip. She had been under the impression that the wheelchair would be gone by the time he came home. "I have a few more details to work out in there, but it'll work. There's a ramp at the front step and at the steps from the house to the garage."

"Thanks," Owen stated lovingly. "I'm sorry for all this inconvenience. You don't deserve all this."

"Enough. It's what wives do, ok? I'm happy to arrange all this if it means having you home," Amelia disclosed with sincerity.

"I have a PT session, Mia. I'll call you as soon as I have details, ok?" Owen promised. Amelia hung up the phone, wondering how she was going to make the downstairs wheelchair friendly. She called up Callie, guessing she'd have some ideas and suggestions.

**_Finally, you stand in a strange place,_**

**_where you've learned and you've grown, and your moment is here._**

At PT, Owen was able to walk steadily but at a snail's pace with the walker. Owen's determination and Josh's pushing made the steps appear. Josh and Ann celebrated heartily, which embarrassed Owen. He hadn't anyone cheer his ability to walk in almost 40 years. In just two short days and six sessions, the progress had been amazing. After Wednesday's sessions, he'd be ready to get by at home.


	95. Signing Off

**_Chapter 95: Signing Off_**

Owen's morning PT and OT were combined into a two-hour block. His therapists ran him through all that he had learned and fine-tuned some of his techniques. Josh, knowing Owen was absolutely determined to walk on his own as soon as possible, encouraged Owen's goal and also warned him not to push too hard. Both Josh and Ann showered Owen with handouts showing various exercises he could do at home to improve his range of motion and to regain strength. Thanking the team profusely, Owen beamed as he watched them sign off on his discharge papers. The idea of going home was becoming more and more real.

**_Wrapped up and caught up in all that you fear._**

Immediately after OT/PT, Owen saw Marcus. The timing was not ideal, since Owen was worn out from his time with Josh and Ann. However, Marcus had purposely arranged the session that way. Being tired meant Owen's defenses and walls would be down. Expending his energy in PT/OT, he wouldn't have the energy to pretend he was fine.

"Owen, we both know that you're clear about resuming therapy in Seattle by the end of this week, right?" Marcus confirmed yet again.

"Marcus..." Owen huffed with a hint of frustration, "We've been over this. Scout's honor, ok? Got a Bible? I can swear on it."

"Good. We're both clear," Marcus confirmed with a smirk without taking the bait of Owen's sarcasm. After pausing briefly, Marcus chewed the end of his pen and requested, "Tell me about your flashbacks." The two had not broached the subject, but nearly all soldiers had them. After treating many soldiers, Marcus had learned to avoid asking _if _flashbacks were happening and to ask _about _them instead.

"Flashbacks?" Owen asked, attempting to play dumb.

"From your time in Sudan especially, but also from your initial post. I'm sure there have been some related to the attack from the Sudanese," Marcus assumed with confidence.

Owen stared blankly at Marcus. He did not want to talk about his flashbacks. Nor did he want to admit he had them. Instead, Owen wanted to focus on going home. He'd assumed the session would be about reintegrating to civilian life and what to expect from the kids as they became accustomed to having him back.

"You're far too smart to play dumb, Owen. What memories are haunting you?" Marcus insisted.

Having a strong hunch that Marcus would not sign his release papers until they discussed the topic, Owen took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Getting knocked to the ground. Thrown to the ground. Hard. Then his boot was on my head." Letting the slow leak of his emotional dam begin to flow meant the flood would soon follow.

"Good. Keep going," Marcus encouraged compassionately.

"Risa, a nurse under my command, was about to be assaulted. I yelled and ordered the soldier harassing her to stop. I don't remember exactly what I said. Something like, 'get your hands off my staff' or something. I was still on the ground. Suddenly, the boot moved from my head to my side. He kicked me. Beat the hell out of me. Kicking and kicking and kicking," Owen began to hyperventilate.

"Deep breaths, Owen. Take a look at the art in the room – whatever piece is soothing. Deep breaths, but stay with that scene," Marcus urged gently. "Take a minute. Take your time."

Owen collapsed emotionally, sobbing and shaking his head, "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. Let the words come to the surface. It helps lessen the impact of what you've lived through. You can do this," Marcus pushed.

Slow deep breaths were followed by fast shallow ones then slower breaths resumed before the hyperventilating returned. The pattern wavered back and forth. "Just take your time. Take all the time you need, Owen. Breathe, let the fear out, fall apart. You're safe in here," Marcus reminded him.

Yearning to pull his legs up to his chest and hold on for dear life, Owen grumbled loudly in frustration as he remembered his debilitated leg. He closed his eyes and returned to slower breathing. His brain had an epiphany – if he sat lengthwise on the couch, his right leg could remain straight while his left leg could be bent the way he wanted. He slid his back, so it rested on the arm of the couch and carefully maneuvered his right leg onto the cushions. After pulling his left knee toward his chest, he wrapped his arms tightly around his leg. He purposely slammed his head onto it with a mixture of yelling and crying. Marcus let the process unfold.

Owen snarled with venom, "The abusive asshole kicked me with force, intensity. He enjoyed it. He was self-satisfied, proud." His agony was just below the anger, ready to burst.

Owen closed his eyes as his face remained buried in his knee, "Then the other bastard shot me. Three times. Each one penetrating, digging into my body. I was writhing in pain. Son of a bitch!" Owen shouted. Owen hit his fist into the back of the couch, his face shifting between anger and fear.

Very softly, Marcus prodded, "I hear the anger. Tell me about the fear, the dread."

Owen flopped his head onto the arm of the couch and focused on the ceiling. He was silent for about two minutes before Marcus repeated his question gently. Flatly, Owen disclosed, "I was afraid of the pain. Afraid I was going to die. I hurt with more intensity than I've ever experienced."

"What else?" Marcus prodded.

Owen's face crumbled as he covered it with his hand, "I was scared that I'd never see Mia again. Terrified I'd be leaving her to raise six kids by herself. Not that she couldn't do it – she probably would excel and face the challenge head on…I was afraid I'd miss Bronwyn's wedding, and Finley's graduation from college. Oliver's – who the hell knows what – something daring and adventurous. The twins walking, talking, growing up. The birth of my son."

"You didn't want to miss any of that," Marcus reflected.

"Hell no," Owen insisted as he moved his hand back to his stomach and resumed gazing at the ceiling.

"And you survived," Marcus pointed out. "You survived, Owen."

Owen remained in the same position, breathing a bit deeper than normal. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he squinted. Marcus inquired, "What are you feeling now?"

"Relief. Exhaustion. Yearning to make love with my wife. Eager to hold my kids. Wishing I could return to my work at the hospital. I want to return to my life," Owen listed.

"Living. Fully living," Marcus concluded observantly.

Plainly, Owen affirmed, "Yeah."

The breakthrough of initially opening up the buried emotions paved the way for the future. Owen's next therapist could now prod him along to continue processing his experience. Marcus signed the release and slowly handed it to Owen, encouraging, "Stay on the couch as long as you like. I'm going to step out. I'll be in the hallway if you need me."

Owen didn't move for ten minutes. Then he maneuvered himself into his wheelchair and headed back to his room where lunch awaited him. He was as famished as he was drained. Unlike his usual practice, he made certain he did not make eye contact with anyone as he made his way down the halls.

_12:30pm_

Fifteen minutes after he'd returned to his room, Owen's doctor arrived. She ran his vitals and examined his wounds. Obviously, Owen had been put through the wringer that morning. Choosing not to comment on his earlier appointments, Owen's doctor focused on pointing out her assessment that everything appeared to be healing nicely. "Major, you're headed home," she announced with a smile as she signed the release document.

"Amen," Owen declared with a grin that didn't match his ashen complexion and swollen eyes.

The doctor assured him, "We copied your records and forwarded them to Dr. Torres as you requested. She'll work on that right leg and oversee your PT from here on out. I'm guessing you have a general surgeon or GP who can keep an eye on the abdominal wound."

"I was planning to have Dr. Kepner maintain that part of the case. She's the one who treated me in the field – a talented trauma surgeon," Owen detailed.

"I wish you nothing but the best, Major. I'm sure your family will be thrilled to have you home. One step at a time…truly. Don't rush yourself in reintegrating," the doctor advised as she reached out her hand to shake his.

Relieved to have all the necessary signatures, Owen closed his eyes and napped. Relieved this step of his journey was concluding, he rested with serenity and imagined returning to his family, life, and home.

**_Suddenly everything seems so clear_**

At 3:00 pm his time, Owen received his itinerary. Immediately, he sent a picture of the itinerary to Amelia and promised that he'd call later. He was eager to tell the kids he'd be home before bedtime. He was relieved to not be on a commercial flight where his presence might garner well-intentioned but personally uncomfortable attention. A military flight to Seattle would depart at 6:00 pm San Antonio time and he would be aboard. The plane would touch ground at McChord Air Force base at 8:15pm, Seattle time.


	96. Daddy's Coming Home

**_Chapter 96: Daddy's Coming Home_**

At 5:45, just after he'd boarded the plane but while the loading process was still underway, Owen grabbed his cell phone and called the melee. Amelia answered since he called using FaceTime. Everyone yelled and celebrated when they saw him. Cheers of "Daddy!" "Dad! "DaDa!" traveled to Owen, filling his heart with joy.

After Owen disclosed that he'd be home in a few short hours, Amelia announced that the older kids could stay up late and stay home from school the next day so they could spend time with their dad. The kids were thrilled about missing a day of school and reuniting with him.

"Guys, tell me what I need to know so I'm not surprised when I come home," Owen encouraged. "We haven't adopted a giraffe or anything crazy like that, right?" he kidded.

"Oh, Daddy," Bronwyn proclaimed with rolling eyes as she slapped a hand on her forehead, "You are the silliest Daddy in the whole world."

"Uncle Derek, Dr. Avery, and Dr. Karev built us a really cool treehouse last weekend," Finley announced. "They did it when they came to do all the ramps."

A part of Owen celebrated the efforts of his colleagues while another part of him was embarrassed that they had sacrificed their time for him. He felt sorry for himself for a split second, wishing he'd been the one to build the kids' treehouse. Quickly recalibrating, Owen laughed, "I think it's going to be a while before I'm able to check it out. What else?"

"Ummm…well, we play Hot Lava a super lot now," Bronwyn disclosed.

Owen regarded her quizzically, "Hot lava?"

"Yeah, where you throw _all _the pillows and cushions on the floor and have to jump on them to move in the room because the floor is lava. It's pretended, Daddy. Don't worry. There's not really lava in the house," Bronwyn assured him.

"I see…" Owen responded, eager to chat with his rule-breaking wife later. "Anything else?"

"Your bedroom is gonna be downstairs for now. Mom stole our playroom, so you don't have to climb stairs all the time," Oliver explained.

"We'll see how that all works out, buddy. You'll get the playroom back eventually," Owen assured his son. He looked at all the wonderful faces as his family attempted to all stay in view. "I'm going to be so happy to see all of you," he shared. "I love you all so much."

Everyone hollered back their love before Amelia mentioned, "Callie said she can come out to the house before her shift tomorrow. She'll take an initial look at your leg and suggest ways we can make the house more accessible."

"Sounds good," Owen grinned. "I'm really looking forward to being home. I love you, Amelia."

**_Sometimes you're hit by the moment…_**

**_Wrapped up and caught up in all that you fear._**

The plane ride home was uneventful and, since it was a military plane, predictably cold. For the first time in weeks, Owen read the newspaper front to back. He frowned when he read about Sudan and its ongoing strife. Pausing, he leaned his head on the back of his seat and closed his eyes as he relived scenes from his short time there. He remembered a little boy the team had saved and how Kepner attempted to learn the local dialect so she could communicate with the villagers. Giving shots, which made him seem like a bad guy even though his efforts saved lives, was another memory worthy of celebration. Then Owen flinched as he saw the four Sudanese in his mind. He relived being thrown to the ground and kicked violently. The gunshots, which his memory knew occurred but did not recall specifically step by step, were a blurred image before the more detailed memories of Kepner treating him appeared. Owen opened his eyes and shook his head as if he were attempting to shake the memories out of his brain.

**_Heaven is here in a feeling, nothing or no one can take it away_**

When the family hung up, the kids were bursting with joy. Finley asked if Owen could come to his soccer game that Saturday. He and his mother had been having a standoff regarding whether or not a 13-year-old could decide the cleanliness level of his bedroom. He decided he'd better give in rather than face his dad's involvement. Always the artist, Bronwyn ran to the kitchen drawer where all of her art supplies were stowed. She provided paper and big crayons to each sister as they sat in their highchairs. When the twins weren't chewing on the crayons, they scribbled welcome home 'cards' for their daddy. Bronwyn began work on her own elaborate creation that would include a drawing as well as glued on décor. Oliver began to run upstairs to set his broken model aside so Owen could help him fix it, then he turned around halfway up the stairs and decided he'd brush the dogs' coats first. Everyone was buzzing with activity and anticipation, except Amelia. She made herself a cup of tea and simply soaked in the joy of her children.

After 45 minutes of preparing for Owen's return, the artwork was no longer captivating, and Bronwyn's masterpiece sat upon the counter. The amount of glue she'd used on Owen's card would likely not be dry until the following Christmas. Finley came down with two small bags of garbage in his hands but did not say a word about having cleaned his room. He was determined to avoid admitting that Amelia had won the battle. When Finley returned from putting the trash in the can in the garage, Amelia asked if he'd seen Oliver. All of the kids shrugged, not sure where Oliver had gone. After asking him to wash his hands, Amelia told Finley to prepare a small snack for the girls while she looked for Ollie.

Hidden back in a dark corner of the garage, Oliver was snuggled up with the dogs on their smelly, hairy, overstuffed bed. Amelia stepped quietly into the garage and heard his little voice. Oliver did not notice her. "Nala, I hope that when Dad comes home, you'll still be able to sleep with me." Oliver brushed Nala's coat, especially concentrating on her tummy. She grumbled happy doggy noises as she rolled on her back. "Do you think the rules will change back and you'll have to sleep out here? I hope they don't," Oliver wondered aloud with a tinge of worry.

"And, Simba, you know I'd let you sleep on my bed too if Mommy didn't make me share you with crabby, bossy Finley. I hope he doesn't hit and punch you and say mean stuff to you like he does to me, 'cause you're a super cool dog," Oliver shared as he began brushing the other dog. "I love you both so much," Oliver declared as he hugged his canines.

"Do you guys think Daddy will get better? What if he never walks normal again? Or if he is tired all the time and doesn't want to play with me anymore?" Oliver mused as the dogs snuggled into him and licked his arms and hands.

Not wanting Oliver to know she'd overheard his vulnerable conversation, Amelia reopened the door to the house and loudly closed it, calling out, "Oliver, are you out here, honey?"

"Yeah," a small voice peeped from the corner. "Me and the dogs are just talking."

Amelia walked over and knelt down with a loving grin. Reaching out to pet the dogs, she commented, "What in the world would we do without Simba and Nala?"

"They're my best friends," Oliver disclosed as he patted the dogs. "I tell them everything."

"I'm glad you have such great friends who listen and who love you, Ollie," Amelia responded.

Oliver grinned widely at his mom and agreed, "Me too."

Amelia gently continued, "Ollie, I'd like everyone to come up to my room. Can you bring the dogs up and join us?"

Oliver agreed as he called the dogs to follow him into the house. Amelia stepped back inside and noticed Lynne had arrived while she and Oliver had been in the garage. After sharing the news and asking Lynne if she'd mind watching the babies, Amelia requested, "Finley, Bronwyn, let's go up to my bedroom for a minute."

Everyone climbed the stairs; unsure what Amelia had planned. "Let's all come up on my bed," Amelia encouraged as she crawled toward the headboard and positioned herself in the middle. She stretched her arms out to each side and encouraged the kids to come cuddle. "Even you, Finley, I promise nobody will tell your friends that you actually hugged a member of the family besides the babies," she winked.

To her surprise, Finley was the first one to reach her and immediately put his arm around his mom as he snuggled into her side. Oliver approached her other side and rested his head on her chest. Bronwyn, with caution, sat on Amelia's legs facing her. The dogs each chewed on a rawhide at the end of the bed.

"Mommy, are we in trouble? It's not bedtime yet," Bronwyn inquired with confusion.

Amelia chuckled, "No. Nobody's in trouble. I want to talk about Daddy coming home."

Bronwyn beamed with relief and clapped, "I like that. Let's talk about Daddy! What do you think I should wear tonight for when we see him?"

Finley rolled his eyes and Oliver provided commentary, "Bronwyn, we're not here to talk about what we're wearing tonight."

"Why not? Daddy likes to dress nice and wants to see us in nice clothes," Bronwyn argued.

Amelia interjected, "Bron, you and I can figure out outfits in a few minutes. Right now, I want to talk about what it will be like when Dad is back."

"It'll be just like it used to be, right?!" Bronwyn celebrated.

"Well, kind of. We all need to remember that Daddy was hurt and that it will be a while before he can move around like he used to. His side still hurts, he just had surgery on his leg, and his belly is sore on one side. He's not going to be able to play outside with all of you or play Barbies with Bronwyn. Playing on the floor with the babies or helping Gwen walk will be too hard for him. Probably, he'll spend a lot of his day resting on the couch," Amelia explained.

"Can we sit with him and keep him company?" Oliver inquired.

Amelia responded with enthusiasm, "Absolutely. I bet that 90% of the time, he'd love that. Sometimes, he might want to nap or be alone, but he'll let you know. You can play cards with him or read to each other. There will still be ways to be with Daddy and have fun with him. Daddy will want hugs and kisses, but it's important to be very careful because of all the places his body hurts. If you're sitting with him and he asks you to move, it's because he hurts. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you or that he's mad at you, ok?"

"Will his curls grow back? I don't like his shaveded hair. It's icky," Bronwyn asked.

"It will. I'm with you, Bronwyn. I'm excited for his hair to grow back too," Amelia laughed.

Oliver looked at Amelia thoughtfully, "Will we still be able to play hot lava and have the dogs sleep with us?"

"Yeah," Finley echoed. "I like having Simba in my room at night."

"I need to talk to Daddy about that. We'll work something out. Here's a deal – I promise that those things won't change for at least a week, ok?" Amelia proposed.

"The other part to keep in mind, kiddos, is that Daddy will be in a wheelchair. Seeing him in a wheelchair might be hard, because it's not normal for us," Amelia explained.

"Are you guys just telling us that he's gonna walk again? Is that just what you hope? Will he be in a wheelchair for a long time or forever?" Oliver worried aloud.

Amelia tightened her arm around Ollie and leaned her head onto his, "He's already taken a few steps with a walker. It's really hard for him, but he's doing it. He's really going to walk again, Oliver. In fact, he should be able to walk and run like he used to do by the time school ends."

"What about just Dad being Dad? I mean, if he's hurting and tired all the time, will he be crabby or bossy? When I don't feel good, I'm not as nice as normal," Finley asked with introspection.

Oliver interjected with a snotty tone, "You're never nice, so what's the difference if you're sick or not?"

"Mom!" Finley growled as he looked at Amelia and leaned toward his brother, "I'm gonna…"

Amelia interrupted as she pressed her arm and hand down on his shoulder, "Finley, you're not going to do a thing. Oliver, you're going to apologize to your brother."

"But it's true," Oliver argued.

"Go," Amelia said calmly as she pointed toward her door.

"Mmmmoooommm!" Oliver whined.

"Now. Go to your room," Amelia insisted. Oliver looked up at Amelia with puppy dog eyes attempting to win her heart. Instead, his action just increased her insistence, "One…Two…"

"I'm going…" Oliver mumbled as he moped out of the room. Bronwyn immediately commandeered his spot next to Amelia.

When Oliver reached his bedroom, he slammed his door and grumbled, "I hate you" just loud enough to be heard. Amelia did not reward him with an immediate response.

"So…Finley. What was your question again, honey?" Amelia asked.

"Will Dad be Dad?" he repeated.

"In some ways, he will. Having him back will be like it used to be. But, honestly, he has some big bruises on his head, body, and face, so he might not look like Daddy. Recovering from his surgery makes him really tired, so he won't be as active or energetic. At first, he won't help make lunches or drive you to school and practice. He won't go to work until he's better. I'm not sure how much he'll want to leave the house. We're all going to need to be patient and know that he will get better and better over time," Amelia admitted with a sense of sadness.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Amelia made her way down to Oliver's room. She knocked softly and was greeted with a curt, "What?"

"I'd like to come in and talk, Oliver," Amelia stated flatly.

"Whatever," he grumbled. Oliver was sitting on the floor playing with some Hot Wheels that continually crashed into walls, closet doors, and one another.

Amelia sat down on the bed and looked at her boy. "I used to know a little boy who liked to hug and snuggle. You know what he did? He talked his daddy into taking him to see his mom at the hospital _every single day_ after school."

Oliver briefly looked up at Amelia and glared before returning his focus to crashing cars.

"He used to tell me he loved me all the time. I learned some of my best jokes from him, too," Amelia mused then paused briefly. "Lately, that little boy has started to grow up. Growing up is hard work. It can make a person cranky, even mean sometimes. It's hard to know how to be a kid and a grown up at the same time."

Again, Oliver looked up at his mom. This time, his facial expression screamed impatience.

"What do you suppose happened to that boy I used to know?" Amelia wondered aloud.

Without looking up or enunciating, Oliver mumbled, "His dad left him to be at a war." One after another, three more Hot Wheels crashed violently into the wall.

Amelia's heart, while not surprised, sank. She offered, "Yeah. I used to know a Mommy who was more fun and much happier. Lately, she's been crankier and bossier than she used to be. Sometimes she isn't very patient with her kids. She's tired all the time. Her husband went to a war too."

Oliver, suddenly seeing a picture bigger than his own experience, leaned against the wall and stared at Amelia. Her gaze was fixed on an airplane poster that hung on Oliver's wall. In the corner of the poster was a copy of Owen's latest official military picture and a print of the selfie of Owen and the kids that was taken at the airport when Owen left.

Standing up and rushing to his mom, Oliver embraced Amelia strongly and burst into tears. He crawled onto her lap as they held on to one another and cried.

"Let it out, Oliver. Let all those tears and all those feelings out," Amelia whispered and encouraged as she rubbed his back.

Between sobs, Oliver pulled away just enough to see Amelia's face. He admitted, "Sometimes I really, really hate him for leaving us, Mommy. And I don't want to hate him."

Amelia grasped Oliver tighter and whispered in his ear, "I understand, Oliver. I really do."

"I don't like that he missed Finley's birthday and Christmas. That was dumb of him," Oliver wept.

"You're right. It was," Amelia confirmed with gentleness.

With his face tucked into his mom's shoulder, Oliver continued, "And he hasn't taken us to school in forever. He missed Bronwyn's stupid dance things, and he didn't get to see Finley score all those goals."

"I know," Amelia affirmed. "And he missed your science fair and your soccer games, too."

"Sometimes I wanna tear up his picture," Oliver disclosed as if he were confessing to a violent murder.

"Sometimes, I've wanted to do that too, Ollie," Amelia echoed.

Oliver leaned back to look in Amelia's eyes again. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Amelia admitted. "But you know what I do when I feel like that?"

"What?" Oliver asked as he sniffled and wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve.

"I stop and remind myself that my anger is really telling me how sad I am. Sometimes, it's just easier to pretend to be angry than to admit being sad or afraid," Amelia clarified. "And you know what else? It's ok to be happy he's coming home and angry at him at the same time. It's ok to love him lots and also hate the decision he made to go far away. It's ok to be angry that he went overseas even though we're proud of him for being a hero and for saving so many people's lives."

"It is?" Oliver asked with huge tears falling slowly down his cheeks.

"Yeah, Oliver. It is. Really," Amelia affirmed as she held her boy close. "And someday, Oliver, after Daddy's been home awhile, we can talk with him about it. I'll be right there with you if you want." She remained seated on the bed and swayed left and right as if she was rocking a baby to sleep with her body motions. Her cheek rested on his messy hair as he sniffled and held on to her tightly.


	97. Daddy's Home

**_Chapter 97: Daddy's Home_**

"Remember not to overwhelm him or attack him with giant hugs. Be gentle," Amelia anxiously instructed for the umpteenth time. "And, Bronwyn, don't forget – it's not ok to climb onto Daddy's lap."

"Mommmmyyy…I knowwww," Bronwyn responded impatiently.

"And don't forget – it's ok to have questions about his wheelchair or his injuries. You can ask him all the questions you want to ask when we get home, but let's not ask them here," Amelia suggested as they waited along the runway at McChord with the other families.

Finley put his arm around Amelia and whispered, "Mom, we know. Don't worry."

Oliver was captivated by the C-130 as it approached and landed. He was speechless with wonder as he took in the sight and watched the large aft door open. He counted the propellers and wheels, memorizing each detail and filling his phone with pictures.

Amelia explained the order to the kids, pointing out that the critical patients were offloaded first. This particular flight included the bodies of three fallen soldiers. Their caskets, draped in flags, came off the plane next. The crowd, except for the sobbing young widows and soldiers' mothers, was silent. Amelia thought to herself how close she'd come to being a part of that group.

Next, those needing assistance deplaned. They were loaded into vans and ambulances. Owen emerged just after them with a soldier accompanying him. Owen propelled his wheelchair forward by himself, the Private carried Owen's folded walker and his crutches.

Owen's eyes searched the crowd and quickly found the Shepherd-Hunt brood. The size of the family made locating them fairly easy. Owen beamed as he pushed his wheelchair faster. The kids ran out to meet him but remembered not to attack him with hugs. All three screamed some version of "Dad" and celebrated. He curled his arms around them and showered them all with hugs and kisses. Tears of joy slipped down his cheeks as he greeted them.

The twins pulled toward their siblings as Amelia attempted to keep hold of them both. In what the family had begun to call Ella language, Ella proclaimed, "No up. No up. No no no up. No up." It was her way of asking to be put down on the ground so she could walk. Amelia admitted to herself that trying to contain Ella was a lost cause. She set her down and watched her walk toward Owen and the kids.

Owen's face was covered in surprise and delight as he watched Ella walk toward him. Ignoring how much it hurt to bend over, Owen reached out his hands and encouraged Ella toward him. He cheered when she reached him. Even though it was a struggle, Owen succeeded at picking her up. Oliver and Finley told her it was DaDa. "DaDa? DaDa?" Ella wondered with a smile as she pressed her hand onto his cheek and analyzed the man smiling at her.

Owen pulled Ella to his chest, closed his eyes and grinned as he held her, "Yeah, it's DaDa, baby. Daddy's home. Daddy's here." Ella, only vaguely familiar with the person holding her, looked back at Amelia. She tolerated him picking her up, but the hug was too much. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she moved her hands toward her mama.

As she traded babies with Owen, Amelia shared a grin laced with pity. Reassuring her daughter, Amelia pointed out, "Ella. It's Daddy. See, Daddy's holding Gwen. It's DaDa." Gwen lowered her brow and touched Owen's nose. As he feigned surprise with a silly expression, Gwen laughed. Owen touched her nose and she imitated his reaction when she'd done likewise, causing him to laugh back.

Owen subtly reached out one hand and placed it on Amelia's baby bump as he grinned and caught her eye. For now, the kids didn't know Amelia was pregnant. The couple had decided to tell the kids about the new baby once Owen returned home. Amelia placed her hand softly atop Owen's with a peaceful sigh.

Turning his attention back to Gwendolyn, Owen balanced her on the arm rest of the wheelchair as he held her tightly. Resting the top of his forehead on hers, Owen kissed Gwen and she covered him in slobbery, wide-mouthed, baby kisses.

"Private, would you mind showing my sons to my pack and duffel?" Owen grinned slyly, knowing the plan he had concocted.

"Yes, Major," the Private acknowledged as he looked at Finley and Oliver "You two want to come with me?"

Once the three stepped away, Owen disclosed the surprise to Amelia. The pilot happened to be an old friend and had agreed to give the boys a brief tour of the plane. She grinned and whispered, "You're a great Daddy." She stroked Owen's head as she pulled him close.

Meanwhile, the Private walked the boys not only toward the baggage and plane, but up the enormous aft door and into the plane. The pilot met them there and gave them a quick tour of the C-130. He invited them to sit in the cockpit, try on his gear, and even push a button that adjusted the interior cockpit lighting. After their tour and volumes of pictures, the boys were shown to Owen's baggage. The huge backpack dwarfed Finley and Oliver garnered all his strength to carry the heavy duffel. When they returned to the family, Bronwyn unconsciously realized everyone had a role but her.

"Daddy! Daddy! Umm… Dad? Can I push you to the car?" Bronwyn begged.

"I've got it, sweetie, that's ok. You can walk next to me, though," he smiled. Bronwyn reluctantly grasped the free arm rest.

Amelia leaned down to hug Owen and whispered in his ear, "I know you want to do it yourself, but she needs a role."

"You know, Bronwyn," Owen added, "my arms are really tired. I do need your help."

"I can push?!" Bronwyn confirmed.

"Please, Bron," Owen requested with a grin as he assisted her with his free hand.

**_And I won't look back. I'll just smile at the world in a different way_**_._

The Private accompanied the family to the car, ready to assist however necessary. As Amelia buckled in each baby, Owen and Bronwyn waited beside the car. The boys and the Private loaded Owen's bags in the back of the Buick, then the boys climbed through the back and into the back seat. Bronwyn, with half open eyes, was holding Owen's hand and resting her sleepy head on his arm.

"May I?" the Private asked Amelia as he motioned toward Bronwyn.

"Please," Amelia smiled with relief.

The Private knelt down and picked Bronwyn up, "I'll bet you're pretty happy your dad is home."

Sleepily, Bronwyn rested her head on the soldier's shoulder and muttered, "Super, super, duper happy." He slipped Bron into her car seat and buckled her in.

Then the Private turned to Owen, "Sir, are you ready?" Owen nodded as the Private wheeled him against the side of the rig and set the walker in front of the wheelchair.

With focus, Owen stood up and incrementally moved the walker until his back was against the side of the seat. Looking over his shoulder, Owen sighed and chuckled, "This is going to be tricky. The seat's much higher than a hospital bed."

The Private stepped in front of Owen and the two brainstormed a solution. Eventually, Owen set his hands on the Private's shoulders and pushed himself up onto the seat.

As the couple buckled themselves in, Amelia realized that they'd have no assistance at home to unload the car. She mentioned it to Owen with regret, feeling guilty for not having arranged anything.

Owen reached out and grasped Amelia's hand, "Hey, none of that. Besides, I won't have half the challenge getting out of the rig that I had getting in. We'll be ok."

With glossy eyes, Amelia squeezed Owen's hand tightly. Gazing deeply into them, she echoed. "Yeah. We'll be ok."

* * *

_**The End**_

_**The second book will**__** begin where More Than Friends**__** concludes.**_


End file.
